


Сердце Скал. Зверь

by tesley



Series: Сердце Скал (дилогия) [2]
Category: Otbleski Eterny | Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha, Отблески Этерны
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Gen, Mystic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2020-06-25 12:05:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 162,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19745413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tesley/pseuds/tesley
Summary: Заключительная часть дилогии «Сердце Скал». Альтернативный финал «Отблесков Этерны»





	1. Глава I, вступительная. Незнакомец

**Author's Note:**

> Заключительная часть дилогии «Сердце Скал»

**1**

_3 день Летних Молний, 399 год Круга Скал. Бредо́н_

…Это где-то далеко в поле горит костёр, только и всего. Хотя… Какое поле? Чушь. Окно выходит на задний двор трактира, больше некуда. Факел во дворе?.. Ерунда! Нет, почему же? Может, это конюх снуёт туда-сюда у конюшен с факелом в руке? Ага, факел размером с огонёк лампадки! И чадил бы он немилосердно в такую сырую ночь. Нет, это вообще не на улице. Это прямо здесь, в зале…

— А подай-ка мне, красотка, кружку пива!

— …В Сормю́ре-то, говорят, совсем неспокойно…

— Тьфу! Всего четыре очка! А божился выкинуть не меньше десятки!

— И выкинул бы, хвост тебе в гриву, непременно бы выкинул! Видал, как кость на ребро встала? Да кабы не щербатый стол, шоб ему провалиться…

— Рассказывай! Шлюха-удача повернулась к тебе задом, а?

— А в Гайярэ-то, мол, чуть ли не бунт…

— Ш-ш!

Лампа?.. Разве бывают такие крохотные лампы?..

— Тут барин мне и прикажи: а свози-ка ты его, Гийом, в Ла-Гранж, в Домианову церковь. Там будто бы полумёртвые — и те с одра поднимаются. Глядишь, и сын мой несчастный оклемается. Эх, какое там! Он, болезный, как Гальтару-то трясти начало, вконец в меланхолию ударился.

— Видать, почуял чего ваш молодой господин… Жаль бедняжку, мальчишка ведь совсем.

Опять старина Гилл несёт невесть что? Да, он был болен, это правда, но теперь-то совсем здоров! Хотя… В таком тряпье у любого будет жалкий вид. А, неважно. Вот снова эта искра!

— Эй, папаша Бугро́! Или ты, хозяюшка! «Крови» на этот стол!

— А Маранов-то, говорят, уже совсем ни во что не ставят…

— Тише ты, идиот!

Что же это? Маленькая свеча?.. Но почему такая красная?

— Чуял я, сударь, что сердце у вас доброе! Сразу видно, что и сами вы благородных кровей будете. Можно ли обыкновенному трактирщику дворянские хвори понять? Тут порода нужна, порода, без нее никак! У меня, сударь, глаз намётанный. Чуть я вас увидел, сразу смекнул: не простой вы человек!

— Ну, раз вы сами говорите… Может, оно и так. Может, и не простой…

Не свеча: вокруг нее был бы тёплый ореол. А это словно выпавший из золы уголёк — одинокий и рдеющий багрянцем… Разрубленный змей! — за спинами у этих мужланов ничего не разберёшь!

— …не обидьте болезного, сбросьте цену за постой. Всё, как есть, на святых отцов ушло. Э! Да вы и сами, я гляжу, хотели это предложить! Дворянин-то дворянину завсегда поможет, будь он хоть простой трактирщик! Благородная кровь! Настоящие-то господа друг дружку в беде не бросают, верно ведь говорю, хозяин? Ну, по рукам!

— Есть!.. Видали, как бросил?!

— Десятка!

— Мастер! Эх, плакали твои денежки, приятель!

Денег у них и правда в обрез. Всё, что есть, Гилл выручил продажей коз и овец, потерявших своих пастухов. И похоже, что вместе с Динуччей он славно-таки пошарил в развалинах Мо́лло… Нет, Человеку Чести об этом и знать не пристало. Покойникам, конечно, всё равно, однако это занятие имеет вполне определённое название — и притом отвратительное.

— Тьфу, гадость! Поганое винцо, сто лет, как скисло. Эй, папаша Бугро!

— А я тебе говорю, что выгорит дело! Бывший кансилльер-то тут недалеко прячется…

— Да ты, дурак, никак на виселицу хочешь?

Кансилльер? Какой кансилльер?.. Или это просто отблеск от лампы?.. Ха! Он что, повис прямо в воздухе?

— Слышь, папаша Бугро, сколько тебя звать прикажешь? У тебя в бутылках не вино, а один уксус и винный камень! И за это я должен платить тебе целый полновесный суан?

Камень! Ричард едва не подпрыгнул на месте, осенённый внезапной догадкой. Как он сразу этого не понял? Конечно же! Камень. Вот что мерцает на фоне чёрного окна как раскалённый уголь! Крупный рубин? Или алая ройя?.. Но, святой Алан, как? Откуда в заурядном трактире могло появиться такое сокровище?

— Вашмилость, — шепнул Гиллалун Дику на ухо, деликатно перегнувшись через трактирный стол, — вам лучше бы не смотреть так пристально на этих бездельников. Им это может не понравиться, а нам сейчас не след встревать в ссоры.

— Что?.. — встрепенулся Дик. — Каких бездельников?..

— Да тех, игроков в кости. Уж больно вы их взглядом сверлите.

Ричард удивлённо оглядел компанию игроков, на которую указывал телохранитель, впервые обратив на них внимание.

— А!.. Успокойся, — ответил он небрежно. — Меня интересуют не они. Я смотрю на тот кам… м-м-м… — Дик запнулся, запоздало удивившись: если он видит драгоценный камень, то почему никто больше не смотрит на такое чудо? — Да взгляни сам: за спиной у того детины, в проёме окна, мерцает алая искра будто от фитиля, но не огонь. Видишь? Что это, как думаешь?

Гиллалун внимательно посмотрел в указанном направлении.

— Там ничего нет.

Ричард недоверчиво уставился на своего телохранителя.

— Что значит «ничего»?

Гиллалун еще раз терпеливо обозрел сумрачный угол с окном, за которым царила пасмурная летняя ночь, и повторил мягко, словно и впрямь обращался к больному:

— Ничего, вашмилость.

Ричард поджал губы, размышляя. Гиллалун не стал бы подшучивать над своим господином. Тогда почему же он не видит того, что явственно видит Дик?

Телохранитель посмотрел на него встревоженным и озабоченным взглядом, нахмурив лоб.

— Вам лучше бы подняться наверх в комнаты, вашмилость, — мягко предложил он. — Я прикажу, чтоб ужин вам подали туда.

— Нет, — заупрямился Дик. — Я хочу ужинать здесь! И к тому же, — пустил он в ход разумный аргумент, — я велел капитану Руту искать нас в Бредо́не. Как он и его люди смогут найти меня здесь, если я не буду на виду?

— Я могу остаться внизу один, вашмилость, — попытался урезонить его Гилл.

— Благодарю покорно! — жёстко отрезал Ричард. — Я ценю твою заботу, но я не ребёнок и не помешанный, каким ты пытаешься меня выставить перед хозяином. Я буду сидеть здесь, сколько захочу, и поднимусь наверх, когда сочту нужным!

Гиллалун тихонько вздохнул. После Гальтарского землетрясения и долгой болезни Ричарда он и впрямь стал слегка побаиваться за рассудок своего господина. Но перечить не посмел и, оставив уговоры, пошёл вслед за трактирщиком, намереваясь выманить у того лестью еще пару-другую поблажек.

За соседним столом дробно застучали кости, и Дик досадливо поморщился: игроки опять почти полностью загородили спинами угол с окном. Он немного передвинулся и вновь поймал никому не видимый блеск: похоже, это всё-таки был рубин цвета молодого кэналлийского вина. Чем больше Дик вглядывался, тем отчётливее проступали очертания драгоценности. Теперь он легко мог бы описать то, что сначала принял за огонёк: крупный камень чистейшей воды и прекрасной огранки, однако не без дефекта: в его глубине таилось чёрное пятно, словно там была заключена сама изначальная тьма. Пятно подчёркивало яркий блеск прозрачных граней, добавляя в их игру багряные всполохи. Всё это почему-то казалось странно знакомым… Дик читал об этом, определённо читал. Все Окделлы испокон веков разбирались в камнях, а крупнейшие из них знали по именам. Не похоже, конечно, чтобы этот рубин относился к коронным драгоценностям Раканов — эти-то Дик помнил все наперечёт, но подобная вещь могла быть доступна только эориям. Рубин… Или всё же алая ройя? У этого камня явно есть имя, но если бы его не было, то за чёрное пятно и кроваво-алый цвет его следовало бы назвать Сердцем Зверя…

Пульс Ричарда на секунду перестал биться, и он вздрогнул так сильно, что едва не потерял равновесие. Сердце Зверя! Конечно! Легендарный камень, найденный на исходе существования Золотой Анаксии! Необычная алая ройя, подаренная анаксом Анэсти своему младшему брату Ринальди и сгинувшая вместе с ним в Лабиринте! Не удивительно, что он не признал её сразу… Она стала почти мифом.

Тёмно-алый камень, от которого Дик так и не смог оторвать взгляд, словно полыхнул огнём прямо в лицо юноше. Теперь стало совершенно ясно, что он заключен в массивную золотую оправу кольца, надетого на изящный длинный палец. Бледную кисть руки почти полностью скрывали широкие рукава. Боковым зрением Ричард заметил, что тающий в тени незнакомец, внезапно нарисовавшийся в тёмной амбразуре окна, с ног до головы закутан в широкий плащ цвета летней ночи. Контуры его фигуры расплывались в полумраке и скорее угадывались, чем ощущались. Однако все попытки посмотреть на него прямым взглядом провалились: незнакомец всё время выпадал из фокуса, словно глаз был не способен сосредоточиться на нём.

— А вот и наш заказ! С пылу, с жару, прямёхонько с огня, а пахнет так, что и мёртвый поднимется! Славный у нас будет ужин, вашмилость! Чего изволите скушать: баранье жаркое или кусок каплуна?

Гилл, появившийся как нельзя более некстати, полностью загородил и окно и незнакомца. Ричард чуть не взвыл от злости.

— Вина! — рявкнул он: в руках у телохранителя не было ни одной бутылки. Гилл слегка опешил, но тут же понятливо кивнул и, сгрузив на стол тяжёлый поднос, нырнул обратно к хозяйской конторке.

Действовать приходилось быстро: Гиллалун не любил, когда Дик вызывал Рамиро. Хотя месяц назад именно литтэн привёл телохранителя к молодому господину, умиравшему на пороге Северной башни, огромная гончая всё равно вызывала у слуги нервную дрожь.

Дик осторожно свесил руку: густая тень, падающая от угла массивного дубового стола, лежала прямо у ножек его табурета. Юноша слегка прищёлкнул пальцами, и тень чуть заметно ожила, вопросительно приподняв длинное ухо. Рамиро желал знать, зачем его побеспокоили. Воровато оглянувшись, Ричард ткнул пальцем в сторону таинственного оконного проёма. Понятливый литтэн, даже не потрудившись перейти в трёхмерную форму, скользнул под ноги шумной компании игроков и на несколько долгих минут слился с другими тенями.

— Давай-давай-бросай! Покажи-ка, на чьей стороне удача!

— Эх, ставлю на кон всё!..

Ричард до рези в глазах всматривался в сумрачный угол у окна: его по-прежнему освещал только крупный камень, вспыхивающий тревожным тёмно-красным огнём. От навернувшихся слёз картина поплыла, и Дику почудилось, что сумрачный незнакомец глядит прямо на него с лёгким любопытством, но закутанная в плащ фигура расплывалась тем больше, чем жаднее хотелось её рассмотреть.

— А в здешнем погребе, оказывается, водится белое вино, вашмилость! «Сиротская слеза», каково? И что за дуралей измышляет все эти названия? Но хозяин божится, что винцо недурное.

Гилл принялся сноровисто откупоривать принесённые бутылки. Ричард уставился в свою тарелку, до боли прикусив язык, чтобы не послать верного телохранителя прямиком в Закат.

— Вина и каплунью ножку, вашмилость?

— Нет, жаркого и хлеба. Хотя постой. Пожалуй, сначала мне стоит пойти немного проветриться. Я выйду, а ты приступай.

Ричард лениво поднялся из-за стола, выпрямляя спину, но, бросив взгляд в сторону заветного окна, едва не вскрикнул. Рамиро, уже в своей трёхмерной форме, стоял у самого локтя незнакомца, и Ричард впервые увидел того совершенно отчётливо — так, будто с глаз спала пелена. Одетый в поношенный дорожный плащ с капюшоном, тот сидел у маленького столика и неспешно тянул что-то из кружки — воду? Вино? Кровь невинноубиенных младенцев?

Рамиро повёл себя странно: пристально посмотрев человеку в глаза, он доверчиво улёгся длинной мордой ему на колени. Вот ведь предатель! Незнакомец, спокойно выпростав из широкого рукава кисть левой руки, принялся поглаживать голову гончей лёгкими касаниями пальцев.

Сжав кулаки, Ричард ужом проскользнул к окну мимо игроков в кости. Не будь он Окделл, если не выяснит, что за всем этим кроется! При его приближении незнакомец поднял голову. На красивом, известном всякому эсператисту лице играла тонкая улыбка, а зелёные глаза взглянули на Дика пронзительно и насмешливо. Отставив кружку в сторону, он коротким движением снял капюшон, высвобождая длинные золотистые локоны. Сердце Зверя горело на его безымянном пальце, как отблеск самого Закатного пламени.

Лишившись дара речи, замерев как кролик перед удавом, Дик только и смог, что поднести пальцы левой руки к губам, но слова спасительной молитвы вылетели у него из памяти. Несколько минут он и Леворукий молча созерцали друг друга. Наконец, Враг рода человеческого слегка склонил голову, словно в знак приветствия, и спросил, причём в его ленивом голосе прозвучали удивительно знакомые и почти родные для Ричарда интонации:

— Вы хотите послать мне воздушный поцелуй, юноша?

**2**

— Вы… — слабо выговорил Ричард севшим голосом, так и не отведя пальцы от губ, — вы… — Его взгляд заметался между красивым лицом в обрамлении золотых кудрей и горящим, как раскалённый уголь, Сердцем Зверя. Как такое возможно? Как могло это кольцо оказаться на пальце у Леворукого? Оно же сгинуло в Лабиринте четыре круга назад!

Леворукий спокойно ждал продолжения, рассматривая своего визави яркими кошачьими глазами. Рамиро, блаженно щурившийся у него на коленях, внезапно приоткрыл веки и пронзил своего Повелителя острым синим взглядом. В голове у Дика что-то дрогнуло и сдвинулось, как некогда дрогнули и сдвинулись скалы, взорванные эром Рокэ у Барсового Ока.

— Вы Ринальди Ракан, — тупо закончил Дик с чувством невесть откуда взявшейся уверенности в собственной правоте.

Незнакомец до боли знакомым движением приподнял брови.

— Кто такой Ринальди Ракан? — осведомился он с искренним любопытством.

— Ринальди Ракан… это вы, — беспомощно объяснил Дик, сам понимая, как нелепо это звучит.

— Гм. Похоже, что вы, юноша, любитель ходить кругами, — резюмировал незнакомец, слегка пожав плечами. — Что ж, будем считать, что вам известно, кто я. А как насчёт вас?

— Я Ричард. Ричард Окделл, — пробормотал Дик, внутренне ужасаясь самому себе.

— Ричард? — снова приподнял брови незнакомец. — Занятное совпадение. Вы любите кошек, Ричард?

— Я люблю собак. Этот перстень у вас на руке… Откуда он у вас?

— Как и следовало ожидать, — вполголоса произнёс незнакомец, обращаясь к самому себе, — Окделл сразу же обратил внимание на камень. Он всегда был у меня, Ричард, но, правду сказать, я и сам не знаю, откуда он взялся. Может быть, когда-то я был человеком, как вы, и приобрёл его в те времена, однако я уже не помню об этом.

Дик осторожно опустился на лавку напротив незнакомца: у него ощутимо дрожали колени.

— Я… Я недавно был в Агарисе, — зачем-то объяснил он.

— Поздравляю вас.

— Я… видел капеллу «Ожерелье миров». Там есть картина… Её писал Диамни Коро. «Суд над Ринальди Раканом». У вас его лицо. Вы Леворукий?

— Я правша, юноша, — усмехнулся Псевдолеворукий, словно бы Ричард спрашивал именно об этом, и будто в доказательство своих слов снова взялся правой рукой за кружку. — Я — Одинокий, одинокий путешественник, вот и всё.

— Тогда почему же вас никто не видит? — настойчиво спросил Ричард.

— Ну, вы же меня видите, — возразил незнакомец, слегка усмехнувшись. — Другие тоже видят, просто… не замечают. Я стараюсь не привлекать к себе внимания. У меня, как вы только что сами намекнули, довольно неудачная внешность — неудачная, разумеется, для ваших мест. Боюсь, что если бы меня замечали, одним вашим поцелуем дело бы не обошлось.

Ричард медленно отвёл пальцы ото рта, удивлённо воззрился на них и проворно спрятал руку под стол. Впрочем, про себя он не преминул пробормотать «Создателю всего сущего», но от этого ничего не изменилось: незнакомец с лицом Ринальди Ракана всё также продолжал сидеть напротив, а Рамиро снова приоткрыл веки и насмешливо покосился на молодого Повелителя.

— Так вы Ринальди Ракан? — полуутвердительным тоном повторил сбитый с толку Ричард.

— Вы так и не рассказали мне, кто это такой, — напомнил незнакомец, прихлёбывая из кружки.

— Ну… вообще-то это был преступник, — признался Дик, чувствуя себя крайне неловко. — Он жил четыре круга тому назад. Он, э-э… надругался над женщиной, которая его не любила, а потом насмеялся над ней. Его судили и приговорили к вечному заключению в Лабиринте. В отместку он проклял своего старшего брата — анакса Эридани.

— Мда. Неприятная история. Он был левшой?

— Нет… Это уже потом Леворукого стали изображать с лицом Ринальди.

Дик осёкся, подумав, что настоящий Леворукий тоже, вероятно, сумел бы принять облик своего сгинувшего в Лабиринте адепта.

— Так вы опасаетесь злобных козней с моей стороны? Не стоит, Ричард. Ведь вам, наверно, не в чем себя упрекнуть? Ваша совесть чиста и незапятнана, и никто не посмеет обвинить вас в каком-нибудь преступлении, не так ли?

Дик до крови закусил губы.

— Я тоже преступник, — негромко признался он после небольшой паузы. — Если вы и впрямь Леворукий и пришли за моей душой…

— Ваша душа мне ни к чему, — отмахнулся тот, как показалось Дику, с лёгким презрением. — Я не ада, да и ады уже давно не вербуют воинов… Огонь Этерны погас! Моё дело — только охранять от неё оставшееся.

— Этерна? — встрепенулся Дик, уловив знакомое слово. — Я недавно слышал о ней. В Лабиринте, от Каталлеймены. Мой предок, Лит, ушёл защищать Этерну в незапамятные времена и погиб. Вы тоже защищаете Этерну?

— Огонь Этерны погас, — тяжело повторил Одинокий. — Пламя жизни, способное порождать новые миры, умерло. Ваш мир, юноша, одно из созданий Этерны, и всё, что могу сделать я — не позволить таким, как вы, разрушить Кэртиану… не так быстро.

— Этерна — это сам Создатель? — догадался Дик, пытаясь совместить слова незнакомца с откровениями Эсператии.

— В вашем понимании, — подтвердил Ринальди Ракан. — Ожерелье миров, о котором вы знаете, родилось в её пламени. В те времена, когда Этерна ещё была жива.

— Но это же нелепо! — воскликнул Дик с внезапно проснувшимся пылом теолога-неофита. — Создатель не может умереть: он вечен по определению. Если существует творение, это означает, что творец существует в нём и вместе с ним.

— Свет от погасших звёзд идёт долго, Ричард, — покачал головой Ракан. — Разве ваш учитель не говорил вам этого?

— Мой учитель говорил иное! — горячо возразил Дик. — Он говорил, что тёмное небо не обязательно означает отсутствие звёзд. Может быть, то, что кажется нам чёрной бездной, на самом деле залито светом, только мы не знаем об этом.

— Я вижу, ваш учитель был романтиком, — усмехнулся Одинокий с лёгкой иронией.

— Но его слова такая же правда, как и ваши, — насупился Дик, обидевшись за мэтра Шабли.

— Верно. Всё зависит от того, с какой стороны смотреть.

— Стало быть, вы предпочитаете смотреть в конец, а не в начало? — задиристо спросил Ричард. — Тогда не удивительно, что вы видите вокруг себя только смерть.

— Хорошо быть молодым! — вполголоса пробормотал Ринальди, возводя глаза к трактирному потолку.

— А разве вы сами не молоды? Ринальди Ракану было всего двадцать шесть, когда его заперли в Лабиринте. Правда, это было четыре круга назад. Вы старик или нет?

Золотоволосый красавец нахмурился, на секунду задумавшись.

— Вряд ли я могу вразумительно ответить на этот вопрос, — медленно проговорил он. — В моём мире нет понятий «молодость» и «старость». Вечность существует вне времени.

— Но вы-то существуете во времени! — возмущённо воскликнул Ричард. — Мы разговариваем с вами сегодня, а не завтра или вчера! Вы только что сказали, что Этерна уже умерла. Но разве у вечности есть прошлое? Разве вечное может умереть?

Ринальди Ракан внимательнее вгляделся Дику в лицо:

— Вы истинный потомок Лита, Ричард, я вижу. Все Литиды были склонны к философии… Что ж, пожалуй, я действительно ошибся. Я не вечен. Меня можно убить, хотя, конечно, не средствами вашего мира.

— Значит, вы тот же человек, только с новыми возможностями, — с удовлетворением заключил Дик. — И, вероятно, такой же сумасшедший, как Каталлеймена. Простите! — извинился он, сообразив, что ляпнул грубость. — Просто я знаю, что люди плохо переносят бессмертие.

Ринальди Ракан состроил недоуменную мину и негромко засмеялся.

— Надо же, какая осведомлённость! — сказал он. — Вам-то откуда это знать, Ричард? И кто такая эта Каталлеймена, которую вы всё время поминаете?

— Она хранительница Лабиринта, — хмуро объяснил Дик. — Мать первого Ракана.

— А, Оставленная! На мой вкус, не самая приятная женщина.

— Но она ваша прабабка, если вы Ракан, — возразил Дик. — А то, что она сумасшедшая… Честно признаться, её можно понять. Если жить вечно и постоянно видеть, как один за другим умирают все твои близкие… Всякий в конце концов сойдёт с ума. Если вы сами, эр Ринальди, ещё и кажетесь нормальным, так это от того, что человеком вы никого не любили. Каталлеймена — другое дело. Она любила свою семью.

Рамиро приподнял морду с колен Ракана и предупреждающе рыкнул. Сам Ринальди, слегка сощурившись, внимательно изучал Дикона своими кошачьими глазами.

— Неужели устами младенца глаголет истина? — негромко спросил он пространство перед собой. Дик до ушей залился краской, осознав, какую бестактность он сболтнул.

— Я имел в виду: у вас, возможно, не было причин любить кого-то, — вяло промямлил он. — Вас вообще считали повесой…

— Понятно. Не стоит оправдываться. Может быть вы и правы, хотя я не помню себя человеком. Кем бы я ни был прежде, моя память сгорела в пламени Этерны.

— Почему? — удивился Дик.

— Такова плата за право защищать созданные миры, — объяснил Одинокий. — Всякий Одинокий воин рубежа должен пройти сквозь огонь вечности, уничтожающий человеческую природу и наделяющий… почти бессмертием. А теперь я обязан сохранить хотя бы то, что осталось от Этерны. Вы, Ричард Окделл…

— Но это значит, что Этерна живёт в вас! — радостно перебил его Дик, озарённым внезапным откровением. — Если вы прошли сквозь её огонь, он остался в вас, и именно он делает вас тем, что вы есть! Как же вы можете говорить, что Этерна умерла?

Ринальди Ракан как будто слегка поперхнулся.

— Неужели, о юный Литид, вы советуете мне извлечь огонь Этерны из самого себя? — поинтересовался он не без сарказма. — Разве мы не выяснили пару минут назад, что я смертен? Меня трудно убить, это верно, но возможно.

— Ну и что, что вы смертны! — запальчиво воскликнул Ричард. — Каталлеймена тоже была смертной женщиной, но Ойдма подарила ей вечную жизнь! Если Повелительница Волн смогла передать своё бессмертие другой, то почему вы не способны вернуть Этерне её дары? Это наверняка возможно! Мои предки четыре круга считали, что Сердце Скал мертво, а мне потребовалось только раз прикоснуться к нему, чтобы оно забилось вновь!

— И сколько жертв было у землетрясения в Гальтаре? — небрежно, словно мимоходом спросил Ракан. — Они стоили того, чтобы Повелитель Скал мог удовлетворить своё тщеславие?

Дик резко опустил голову: Ринальди Ракан, как истый Леворукий, ударил по самому больному.

— Зачем вы сделали это, Ричард? — негромко поинтересовался Одинокий, выждав несколько минут. — Зачем вам понадобилась эта демонстрация силы?

— Я… Я… не хотел, — с трудом ответил Ричард, буквально выдавливая из себя по слову. — Я… не знал… что будет.

— Вы не знали, — повторил Ракан. — Тогда зачем же вы прикасались к Сердцу Скал?

Ричард молчал — у него не было ответа.

— Вот почему иногда нужно смотреть в конец, а не в начало, юноша, — устало проговорил Ринальди Ракан. — Повелитель Скал, сам не ведающий, что творит, способен легко довести весь мир до гибели. Утрата знаний — вот ваша беда. Это признак гибели Этерны.

— А вы-то сами знали, что делаете, когда проклинали кровь Раканов вплоть до четвёртого круга? — с медленно закипающей яростью спросил Ричард, поднимая злой взгляд на собеседника. — Разве в том, что случилось в Гальтаре тогда, нет вашей вины? Разве это не вы выпустили Изначальных тварей из Лабиринта и убили своего собственного брата?

— Если я и сделал всё это, — спокойно ответил Ринальди, — теперь я уже не могу отвечать за случившееся. Я же сказал вам, Ричард: моя человеческая память сгорела.

— И после этого вы смеете упрекать меня! — выкрикнул Дик, от негодования даже привстав со скамейки. — Вы, у кого не хватает мужества отвечать за самого себя! Я знаю всё, что сделал, я помню все свои грехи — от отравления эра Рокэ до Лабиринта! А вы… вы малодушно постыдились помнить о своих преступлениях? И кто теперь должен отвечать за них? Может быть, я? Эр Рокэ? Вся Кэртиана?.. Если Этерна и мертва, то только потому, что это вы — вы не желаете знать о том, что когда-то натворили!

Левая рука Ракана, до сих пор лениво ласкавшая Рамиро, застыла в воздухе. Дик поспешно сел назад на скамейку и прикусил язык, чтобы не выкрикнуть в запале ещё чего-нибудь обидного.

— Неужто истина снова глаголет устами младенца? — медленно проговорил Одинокий. — Что ж, Ричард Окделл… Я обдумаю ваши слова. Но и вы, в свою очередь, не забывайте о моих. Вы смогли приручить литтэна, вы вышли живым из Лабиринта. У вас есть сила, но вам нужны знания, чтобы управлять ею. Повелитель Скал обязан спасать, а не губить. Как и его подчинённые, кстати. Скажите: это не ваши люди творят сейчас весь этот кавардак?

Ринальди ткнул пальцем в сторону трактирного зала, и Ричард, обернувшись, обомлел. Компания игроков, прежде весело резавшаяся в кости, теперь робко жалась в стене под прицелами сразу четырёх пистолетов; остальные посетители, разогнанные по углам, слёзно молили о пощаде. Хозяин трактира, представительный папаша Бугро, болтался в воздухе, пришпиленный сильной рукой к собственной конторке, и блеял полузадушенным голосом:

— Клянусь, я ничего не знаю!.. Всеми святыми!..

— Говори, разбойничья морда: кому ты продал моего господина? — спрашивал его Гиллалун, сдавливая толстую шею в могучем кулаке. Папаша Бугро посинел и замолк, судорожно забив пятками в конторку. Капитан Рут, оказавшийся тут же, быстро вытянул руку, удерживая Гилла.

— Осторожнее. Он ещё не сказал нам, где милорд.

Дик медленно поднялся со скамейки, расширившимися глазами оглядывая своих людей: Бьерн, Гейхол, Стейт, Камден, Фортивелл, Страуди и Дейл — двое последних держали под прицелом игроков. Вдобавок со двора доносились шум и крики: видимо, остальные члены отряда находились там. Капитан Рут с хлыстом в руке стоял над причитающей трактирщицей, со страха позабывшей, что нужно громко рыдать.

Раздвинув ногой скамейки и табуреты, Ричард вышел на свет.

— Что здесь происходит? — громко спросил он.

Гилл потрясённо разжал кулак, и несчастный трактирщик с грохотом свалился на пол. Его дородная жена взвыла и бросилась мужу на помощь. Капитан Рут выронил хлыст, Дейл опустил пистолет, а Гейхол и Камден — шпаги, которыми грозили незадачливым посетителям. Почувствовав перелом в ситуации, один из них немедленно завопил:

— Спасите! Это бунт! Заговор против короля! Это мятежники с севе…

Ивен Стейт, не поворачивая головы, уложил смутьяна коротким ударом кулака.

— Вы здесь, милорд? — воскликнул капитан Рут, быстро шагнув к Ричарду. — Мы потеряли вас!

— Я вижу… — прошипел Ричард сквозь зубы. — Вижу, как вы выполняете мой приказ не привлекать к себе внимания. Что за дикость!

Капитан сориентировался мгновенно. Он бросил выразительный взгляд через плечо, и шпаги, кинжалы и пистолеты исчезли как по волшебству. Стейт бережно поднял свою оглушённую жертву и усадил на лавку у стены. Дейл с достоинством пригласил игроков снова занять места за столом и предложил выпивку. Гейхол нырнул во двор предупредить остальных ребят. Гиллалун, тяжело дыша и потирая кулаки, подошёл к Ричарду.

— Вашмилость… Я было подумал: вас похитили.

— Всё хорошо, старина, — отмахнулся Ричард и повернулся к так неожиданно объявившемуся капитану Руту. — Капитан, у вас есть деньги?

— Да, милорд! — по-военному быстро отозвался тот.

— Отдайте Гиллу: пусть он заплатит хозяину за телесный ущерб, и мы уйдём отсюда. Не стоит дожидаться неприятностей, на которые вы едва не нарвались.

— Как прикажете, милорд. Куда мы направимся?

Ричард украдкой оглянулся на Ринальди Ракана: тот всё ещё сидел в своём углу, не видимый никому, кроме Повелителя Скал.

— В Надор, — вздохнул юный герцог. — Мне нужно узнать… кое-что.

— Я должен сообщить вам, милорд, что, если вы поедете в Надор, то уже не застанете вашей матушки, — предупредил его капитан Рут. — Миледи герцогиня последовала вашим указаниям и отбыла в Олларию две недели тому назад.

— Хорошо… Я поеду за ней, но позже. Сначала мне нужно подготовить замок и людей.

Если какие-нибудь старые знания о магии и сохранились, искать их нужно в Окделле и Горике, подумал Ричард. К тому же неизвестно, что ждёт преступного оруженосца в Олларии. Необходимо укрепить Надор против всяких провокаций со стороны Дорака. В одном Ринальди Ракан прав: нужно узнать всё, что можно, о силе Повелителей Скал.


	2. Глава II. Огненная ночь

_5-6 день Летних Молний, 399 год Круга Скал. Граши́, Алат_

**1**

Робер Эпинэ нашёл Жана-коновала у стен монастыря, где кипела оживлённая торговля свечами, освящёнными на сегодняшней утренней службе, – дешёвыми, по полгроша каждая, и подороже, по две деньги связка. Тут же покупали медные семисвечники, до блеска натёртые воском, и всевозможные кропила: жители Граши́ готовились встречать Огненную ночь.

— Семь свечей – две деньги! Семь свечей – две деньги! — кричали монахи, ловко принимая монеты и отсчитывая сдачу. Возле столов для милостыни суетились окрестные жители, щедро заваливая их корзинками со снедью и кувшинами с молодым вином. Гомон вокруг царил такой, что Робер почти не слышал собственного голоса.

Жан-коновал (ныне смиренный брат Янош) стоял напротив Иноходца, переминаясь с ноги на ногу, и с плохо скрытым нетерпением ожидал, когда господину наскучат бесполезные уговоры и он, наконец, отпустит своего собеседника восвояси. Через плечо раскаявшегося разбойника свисала вместительная холщовая сумка, набитая разнообразными свечами, а с пояса – монастырский кошель для сбора пожертвований.

Робер вздохнул. Он второй день убеждал Жана-коновала бежать вместе с ним в Эпинэ и почти изверился в согласии разбойника.

— Я дам тебе за помощь всё, что ты попросишь, — безнадёжно повторил он.

— Ничего мне не нужно, ваша светлость, — отвечал бывший бандит, не поднимая глаз, но твёрдым голосом. — Проклятые деньги едва не довели меня до погибели. Я дал обет отречься от них. Его преподобие принял меня в послушники и снабдил всем, чем нужно. Поэтому прошу вас: позвольте мне вернуться к моим обязанностям.

— Но я же не уговариваю тебя снова стать грабителем! — продолжал убеждать Робер. — Просто проведи меня через алатскую границу, вот и всё. Ты знаешь там каждую тропинку. А как только мы окажемся в Талиге, я отпущу тебя обратно и не стану чинить никаких препятствий.

Жан-коновал, по-прежнему не поднимая глаз, покачал головой.

— Ваша светлость вернётся домой и без меня, — ответил он. — Его преподобие поможет вашей светлости, если ваша светлость попросит о помощи. А я обещал богу повести остаток моей жизни здесь.

«Какой же я дурак!» – мысленно хлопнул себя по лбу Иноходец. Конечно же, всё дело в том, что бывший разбойник попросту не хочет попасться в руки эпинских властей: те наверняка не окажут никакого снисхождения гальтарскому грабителю, пусть и раскаявшемуся.

— Слушай, — сказал он, — я понимаю: ты боишься, что, если нас схватят по дороге, тебя повесят за старое. Но не тревожься: я обещаю, что в этом случае я сам поручусь за тебя, а как только мы доберёмся до Эр-Эпинэ, я дам тебе полное помилование. Ты ведь родом из гальтарских крестьян, не так ли? Значит, ты должен знать, что герцоги Эпинэ могут миловать своих подданных по собственному усмотрению.

Жан-коновал впервые поднял глаза на Робера. В них не было ничего, кроме покорности и смирения.

— Я знаю, монсеньор, — просто сказал он, — и благодарю вашу светлость за доброту. Но, не в упрёк будет сказано вашей светлости, вы больше не хозяин в своём доме. Если люди губернатора поймают нас, несдобровать нам обоим. Только вашу светлость, вероятно, просто арестуют, тогда как меня вздёрнут на первом попавшемся дереве.

Это была правда, и Иноходец промолчал, не найдя убедительного ответа.

— Ваша светлость сами изволите видеть, — продолжал Жан-коновал тихим рассудительным тоном, — вам нечем прельстить меня, а мне нужно только покаяние. Все деньги и ценности капитана Паганаччо я пожертвовал монастырю, а милости жду только от Создателя. Желаю вам здравствовать, ваша светлость.

Разбойник низко поклонился, собираясь удалиться.

— Постой, — удержал его Робер, — но ведь у тебя в Гальтаре наверняка осталась какая-нибудь родня или хотя бы… женщина? Разве ты не хотел бы помочь ей? Я обещаю тебе…

— У меня никого нет, ваша светлость, — перебил его Жан-коновал, не разгибая спины, и бочком тронулся в сторону монастыря.

— Нет, подожди, — опять удержал его Робер, — если ты переведёшь меня через границу, я не стану совать тебе деньги и помилование. Я дам тебе… Я подарю тебе корову. Это ведь не деньги, так? А ты сможешь отдать её кому захочешь перед тем, как вернёшься сюда, в монастырь.

Жан-коновал медленно выпрямился, неверящим взглядом уставившись на Робера. Корова! Мечта всякого бедного эпинского крестьянина, предел его благополучия! Бывший гальтарский разбойник, подавшийся на большую дорогу от нищеты, на секунду даже перестал дышать. Робер понял, что попал в цель, и тут же почувствовал себя последним мерзавцем.

— Ты выберешь её сам, — торопливо проговорил он, ощущая себя по меньшей мере Леворуким и мысленно обещая отдать корову семье Жана, даже если тот бросит его на полпути, — возьмёшь любую с моей фермы, хоть самую лучшую. А если ты боишься, что её сочтут краденой, я дам тебе дарственную за моей личной подписью и печатью.

Руки и губы Жана вдруг мелко задрожали, и он отшатнулся от Робера как от зачумленного.

— Грех вам так говорить, ваша светлость! — воскликнул он с неожиданной горячностью. — Когда вы были господином в Эпинэ, то, небось, и кувшина молока никому не подали! А теперь, когда вам пришла нужда в разбойнике… Эх!.. Корову сулите!

— Слушай, братец… — смутился Робер: он и в самом деле никогда не интересовался эпинскими крестьянами.

— Нет у меня родни! — выкрикнул Жан-коновал едва ли не с яростью. — Отец с матерью давно померли! А других и не было никого! Оставьте меня, прекратите, перестаньте мучить!

И новообращённый послушник чуть ли не бегом кинулся прочь за спасительную ограду монастыря. Иноходец тоскливо посмотрел ему вслед: на душе у него было мерзко.

Где-то в толпе промелькнуло знакомое сдобно-сладкое лицо, и Робер обернулся, вглядываясь: не почудилось ли ему, что виконт Валме здесь и наблюдает за ним? Однако обзор перекрыла телега, выезжающая с монастырского двора: Вицушка гордо восседала на корзинах, наполненных бурдюками с освящённым вином и белыми свечами. Поселившись в Сакаци, Матильда решила встретить Огненную ночь как полагается.

Молниеносно пригнувшись, Марсель сделал вид, будто ищет на земле оброненную монетку, спрятавшись за спиной у дородной горожанки.

— Вино святого Фю́лёпа! Вино святого Фюлёпа! — надрывались служки, наполняя кропильницы, которые наперебой подставляли им десятки рук одновременно. Осторожно выпрямившись, Валме стал подбираться поближе к той стене, за которой скрылся Жан-коновал. Откровенно говоря, Марсель не испытывал ни малейшего желания идти в монастырь – тем более в мужской! – однако Рокэ ясно потребовал, чтобы бывший разбойник был доставлен к нему для дачи показаний. Сам Марсель считал эту меру совершенно излишней. Увы! Мнение офицера по особым поручениям не интересовало господина Первого маршала.

Доставка разбойника в Олларию могла стать проблемой – аббат Олеций отнюдь не собирался выдавать в Талиг спасённую от погибели овечку. К счастью, молодой Эпинэ настойчиво искал встречи с бывшим гальтарским бандитом. Из-за стоявшего вокруг гвалта Марселю не удалось разобрать тему их беседы, однако было ясно, что Жан-коновал отнюдь ей не обрадовался и сбежал, едва представилась возможность.

Неужели Алва угадал, и со смертью юного Окделла действительно не всё так гладко, как казалось поначалу? Марсель приподнялся на цыпочки и, украдкой выглянув из-за плеча какого-то дылды, нашёл глазами молодого Эпинэ. Тот с похоронной миной принимал благословения настоятеля, вышедшего за ворота, чтобы лично почтить людей принцессы Ракан. Телега с вином и свечами тем временем уже поворачивала на проезжую дорогу: стало быть, что бы не связывало его с бывшим бандитом, Эпинэ собирался ехать обратно в Сакаци.

Путь был открыт. Марсель ловко протиснулся к свечным лавкам, поставленным прямо у монастырских стен, и, купив полгрошовую свечу – нет, он не скупердяй, но святой Фюлёп обойдётся, – уверенно направился к церкви святого Гермия. Набожные алатцы шли туда поклониться праздничной иконе. Было вполне возможно, что кающийся разбойник забился внутрь и замаливает прошлые грехи в одном из приделов.

Но, хотя в церкви толпилась тьма народу, серой послушнической рясы нигде не было видно. Поразмыслив, Марсель поставил свою свечку святому Фюлёпу, прося пособить в поисках. Чудотворец оказался своекорыстен и мстителен: не только не помог, но ещё и подгадил. Когда Марсель, прикинувшись погружённым в благочестивые размышления, попытался выйти через боковую дверь на закрытую территорию, какой-то монашек вежливо, но непреклонно, преградил ему путь. Марсель принялся путано объяснять на талиг, что хотел бы исповедаться местному аббату (благо тот был совсем в другом месте), но алатский варвар не понял ни слова. Он выпроводил Марселя обратно за ворота, что-то любезно и многословно объясняя – то ли правила монастыря, то ли местонахождение аббата. Вторично Марсель решил не рисковать.

Впрочем, дело шло к трём часам пополудни. Церковный ход начинался в шесть, и Жан-коновал должен был присоединится к нему вместе со всей братией. Тут-то и можно было бы улучить удобный момент и выхватить зазевавшуюся овечку из стада. Правда, лавры этого подвига придётся делить с кэналлийцами, выделенными Алвой под начало виконта Валме. До вечера они сидели затаясь: их характерная внешность слишком бросалась в глаза.

Тем временем расстроенный Эпинэ велел кучеру ехать прямиком во дворец. Прощаясь с аббатом, он едва не попросил отдать Жана-коновала себе во временное услужение, но тут же устыдился своей мысли: это была бы уже последняя подлость.

В Сакаци, куда телега прибыла через три четверти часа, царила предпраздничная суета. Матильда отдавала приказы, сойдя прямо во двор. В бытность её в Агарисе Огненную ночь отмечали скромно: обходили с освящёнными свечами дом, и только. Однако Сакаци всегда был провинциальным дворцом, жившим в ладу с окрестными земледельцами. Матильда, женщина просвещённая, знала, что некогда Огненная ночь являлась праздником первой жатвы. Поэтому сегодня нужно было позаботиться о вечерней процессии, об освящённом вине и свечах, об угощении, где главную роль играли плоды нового урожая. Знакомые с юности хлопоты вливали в Матильду новые силы.

Следом за принцессой робко выступала Мэллит, одетая в лёгкое платье алатского покроя. Её солнечные волосы были уложены в высокую причёску, искусно маскирующую их небольшую длину; тоненькую шейку обвивало жемчужное колье.

«Госпожа Мелитта Та́кози. Теперь её зовут Мелитта Такози», — напомнил себе Робер историю, сочинённую при активной помощи Матильды.

Юная госпожа Мелитта, очаровательно краснея, опиралась на руку Альдо, который вёл её по двору. Сюзерен крутил туда-сюда головой и строил забавные гримасы: местные обычаи были для него в новинку.

— Робер, хоть ты скажи мне, — шутливо взмолился он, когда Иноходец спешился, — неужели и у тебя в Эпинэ творилось то же самое?

— Конечно, творилось, — подтвердил Робер, чуть улыбнувшись недоумению друга. — Ведь мой дед был Повелителем Молний. Кто же, кроме него, мог возглавить процессию Истинного огня?

— Что?! Я должен буду возглавить сегодняшнее шествие?! — наигранно ужаснулся Альдо.

— Шествие поведу я, — добродушно вмешалась Матильда. — Тебе такое дело доверять нельзя: ещё затащишь нас всех в болото или в непроглядные дебри.

— А разве не в этом цель?! — легкомысленно воскликнул её внук и тут же схлопотал от бабки шутливый тычок.

— Гици принц притворяется, — проницательно заметила Вицушка, вылезая из телеги с корзинами, — гици принц всё понимает.

— Даю слово, что нет, — развёл руками «гици принц». — Зачем нам вечером обходить весь парк с зажжёнными свечами?

— Как будто ваше высочество не знаете!

— Расскажи, и я буду знать!

Вицушка вопросительно взглянула на Матильду, которая слушала эти пререкания со смеющимися глазами. Мэллит с застенчивым любопытством смотрела на служанку, но не посмела присоединиться к просьбе Альдо.

— Расскажи, — велела Матильда. — Мой внук вырос в Агарисе, а там другие обычаи.

— Ну, случилось как-то раз в одной местности в Золотой Анаксии, — несмело начала Вицушка, искоса поглядывая то на Альдо, то на Матильду, — что облюбовали её огненные демоны. За главного у них был колдун, служитель Астрапа, который раз в год, в самую жаркую ночь, созывал их резвиться на окрестные поля. А видом те демоны походили на огненных коней с пламенными гривами и хвостами, и там, где проходил их табун, начинался страшный пожар. В огне гибли и посевы, и люди, и целые деревни… И никакая вода не могла загасить колдовской огонь.

— Пирофоры, — неожиданно для самого себя брякнул Робер, заглядевшись на Мэллит.

Все с удивлением уставились на него. Он развёл руками и улыбнулся с извиняющимся видом.

— Кажется, так их звали. Простите, ваше высочество. Как-то само вырвалось.

Сюзерен с подозрением покосился на друга, но промолчал. Матильда только недоуменно приподняла брови.

— А дальше? — спросила Мэллит у Вицушки с детским любопытством.

— Да-да, рассказывай, милая, — оживился Альдо, не спуская глаз с Робера.

— Э-э… — несмело протянула сбитая с толку Вицушка. — Так вестимо, что дальше. Когда стало совсем невмоготу, жители пошли к одному отшельнику, верившему в нашего Создателя. Звали его Фюлёп. (Как и все алатцы, Вицушка выговорила имя святого на местный манер). И попросили его: избавь нас, Фюлёп, от губителей-демонов! Ведаем мы, что ты чтишь неизвестного нам бога, и обещаем: если твой бог окажется сильнее Астрапа, все мы перейдём в твою веру! И тогда Фюлёп, — продолжала Вицушка, указывая на свёртки со свечами, — велел каждому взять по семь свечей и освятил их перед алтарём. А в самую жаркую ночь приказал зажечь их и пошёл со всеми жителями туда, где как раз скакали демоны. А те, едва увидали шествие, сразу стали беситься, вставать на дыбы и бить копытами, но ничто им не помогло! Колдовской пожар сам по себе погас там, где проносили освящённый огонь. И погибли демоны, а все жители перешли в истинную веру. Так святой Фюлёп истинным пламенем одолел нечистое пламя, — закончила Вицушка, довольная тем, что ей дали закончить, не перебивая.

— То есть, зажигая эти свечи, мы спасаемся от огненных лошадей? — простодушно уточнил Альдо, переводя с Матильды на Робера невинный взгляд, лучившийся скрытым лукавством.

— Конечно, ты же сам только что слышал, — подтвердила Матильда.

— Тогда что же здесь делает целый Иноходец из Астрапова колена? — делано удивился принц, чувствительно пихая друга локтем под бок.

Робер неловко улыбнулся, Мэллит смутилась, а Матильда звонко расхохоталась.

— Дурень! — сказала она внуку. — Это оберег от летних пожаров. Так крестьяне просят святого защитить их урожай.

— Но это же глупо, Матильда! — запротестовал Альдо. — Ходить толпой с зажжёнными свечами, чтобы защититься от пожаров – это нелепо!

— Вот поэтому ты никуда и не пойдёшь! — объявила ему бабка решительным тоном. — Кому другому, а тебе и впрямь недолго спалить весь парк моего дражайшего братца!

— На твоём месте я бы тоже не ходил, — заговорщически сказал Альдо на ухо Роберу. — Повелителю Молний просто неприлично выступать против Астрапа заодно с Матильдой. Да она одна разгонит любой табун, хоть огненный, хоть обычный. Лучше помоги мне выбрать герб для Мелитты, — продолжал он уже обычным тоном. — Это подарок, и я хочу, чтобы он был красивым. Мне тут пришло на ум, что её герб должен соответствовать её имени. Меллит ведь означает «пчела»?

— Как будто бы, — подтвердил Робер, немного растерявшись от быстрой перемены темы.

— Отлично. Может получиться славная эмблема. Пчела на синем фоне – как тебе, а? Скромная, трудолюбивая и медоносная – точный портрет моей новоявленной родственницы.

Мэллит покраснела и пролепетала еле слышным голосом:

— Пусть решит царственная… Царственная знает…

— Пусть решит царственная бабушка, — строго перебил её сюзерен. — Запомни: если ты никак не можешь отучиться от своих гоганских штучек, то хотя бы прибавляй к ним правильные слова. Царственная бабушка. Первородный кузен. А что, неплохо! — оживился он. — Первородный кузен – звучит великолепно. Я, пожалуй, не откажусь так именоваться.

— А разве это не опасно? — с сомнением произнёс Робер. — Разве мы не решили, что Мэллит считается незаконнорожденной дочерью покойного барона Та́кози?

— Разумеется, решили. Но, раз уж Матильда взяла её под своё покровительство, слухи всё равно пойдут, — легкомысленно отмахнулся принц. — Досужие языки с радостью наболтают, что Мелитта – внучка Матильды от какой-нибудь юношеской интрижки с другом детства. Не расстраивайся, — ласково подбодрил Альдо окончательно смутившуюся гоганни, — для Матильды это пустяки, а для тебя так гораздо лучше: никто не догадается, кто ты есть на самом деле. Так что насчёт герба? — снова обратился Альдо к Роберу. — Я собираюсь подарить его Мелитте в честь сегодняшнего праздника.

— Пчела на синем фоне? — задумчиво протянул Робер, мысленно представляя себе геральдический щит и фигуру. — Чёрное с золотом?

— Только золото! — решительно возразил Альдо. — Чёрное не мой цвет.

— А не слишком просто?

— Благородное и должно быть простым, — заявил сюзерен решительно. — Впрочем, пойдём, я набросаю эскиз, и тогда решим, подходит ли он для Мелитты. А ты останься с Матильдой, — распорядился Альдо, высвобождая руку, которой до сих пор поддерживал гоганни: — тебе полезно поучиться, как госпожа ведёт хозяйство. Ведь теперь ты почти член нашей семьи.

Добив бедную гоганни этим заявлением, Альдо взял под руку Робера и потащил его в сторону дворца. Однако к обсуждению герба он так не вернулся: эскиз оказался всего лишь предлогом.

— Что-нибудь решилось с твоим отъездом? — спросил он, когда они отошли на приличное расстояние, испытующе заглядывая в лицо Роберу. — Тебе удалось договориться с аббатом Олецием?

— Мне было неловко его просить, — пробормотал Робер, застигнутый врасплох этим прямым вопросом. — Я думал воспользоваться помощью того разбойника… ну, помнишь, который сообщил нам о гибели Дикона.

— И что? — Альдо внимательно смотрел на Иноходца.

— Похоже, он уже принёс монашеские обеты. Боюсь, мне всё же придётся написать в Агарис кардиналу Левию, — признался Робер.

Сюзерен задумался.

— Может, это и к лучшему, — медленно проговорил он. — Я не рассказывал тебе об этом, но… У меня есть план нашего возвращения в Талиг.

— Совместного возвращения? — уточнил удивлённый Робер.

— Да, — после небольшой паузы подтвердил сюзерен. — Конечно, ты очень пригодился бы мне в Эпинэ, — почти сразу же признался он с извиняющейся улыбкой, — но провинция в любом случае подчинится тебе. А если ты будешь рядом со мной, — договорил он, пожимая Роберу руку, — я ни на секунду не усомнюсь в успехе.

— И что за план? — вяло поинтересовался Робер.

— Ты узнаешь о нём сегодня вечером, — пообещал Альдо. — Когда начнётся церковный ход, скажи Матильде, что останешься у себя, а как только все вернутся, спускайся в перголу на южной стороне дворца. Я буду ждать тебя там. То есть мы оба: я буду вместе с Мэллит.

— Мэллит? При чём здесь Мэллит? — воскликнул Робер, поражённый до глубины души.

— Увидишь. И предоставь вести переговоры мне. Кстати, всё-таки напиши сегодня кардиналу Левию, — задумчиво добавил сюзерен. — Поблагодари его за сообщение о смерти деда и за участие в твоей судьбе. Займись этим прямо сейчас, не откладывая в долгий ящик. Агарисский голубок может нам ещё очень пригодиться.

И Альдо, дружески кивнув Роберу на прощанье, отравился догонять Матильду с Мэллит.

Робер уныло поплёлся к себе, но над письмом корпел недолго: условные вежливые фразы сами ложились на бумагу, хотя мысли витали очень далеко. Похоже было на то, что сюзерен действительно серьёзно озаботился возвращением в Талиг и задумал для этого целую операцию. Опять политические интриги, опять война с собственной родиной! Робер вспоминал Сагранну, Варасту, бириссцев и кагетов, и сердце его тревожно ныло. Эгмонт и дед уже мертвы, а поднятое ими восстание всё ещё продолжается, втягивая в порочный круг новые и новые жертвы. Вот теперь Альдо зачем-то решил использовать Мэллит. Неужели недостаточно мужчин, погибших понапрасну? Неужели мало того, что умер бедный Дик? Ну нет! Возможно, что в конечном счёте сюзерену и улыбнётся удача, но что, если их снова ждёт поражение? Что тогда произойдёт с Мэллит? Решено: он останется и попробует убедить Альдо отказаться от неведомой интриги, если она способна навредить девушке.

Придя к такому выводу, Робер запер незаконченное письмо в столе и спустился вниз. Во дворце суетились слуги, однако Матильда с Альдо ещё не вернулись с прогулки. На парковых дорожках толпился народ, собирающийся на праздничное шествие, и Робер замер на крыльце, пытаясь высмотреть высокое белое перо на шляпе сюзерена.

— Ваша светлость уже собрались в дорогу? — вдруг выдохнул прямо Роберу в ухо смутно знакомый хмурый голос.

Робер вздрогнул и обернулся: Жан-коновал в серой послушнической рясе как привидение стоял у него за спиной. Вместительная холщовая сумка, три часа назад набитая свечами, теперь была аккуратно завязана: судя по очертаниям, в ней лежал каравай хлеба и походная фляга с водой.

— Ваша светлость уже готовы идти? — по-прежнему хмуро поинтересовался разбойник, избегая встречаться с Робером глазами. — У нас есть ещё около часа на сборы.

— Я… э-э… передумал, — в замешательстве проговорил Робер, невольно отступая на шаг от послушника: его фигура почему-то показалась ему странно зловещей. — Не бойся: я больше не стану тревожить тебя напрасными уговорами. Ты можешь спокойно вернуться в монастырь.

Жан-коновал исподлобья взглянул на Робера пасмурными глазами.

— Ваша светлость пообещали мне корову, — напомнил он, — и дарственную за своей подписью и печатью, если я переведу вас через алатскую границу. Я согласен. Я ушёл из монастыря и мне больше некуда возвращаться.

— Я обязательно подарю тебе корову, — произнёс Робер, проклиная так некстати вырвавшееся у него обещание, — но… Не сегодня. Мы отправимся в Талиг завтра. Сегодня вечером я должен быть здесь…

— Мы отправимся сегодня или никогда, — угрюмо проговорил Жан-коновал, снова опуская глаза, — нынче церковный ход, и можно ускользнуть из монастыря незамеченным. Завтра я уже не смогу уйти с вами.

— Я попрошу аббата Олеция… — начал было Робер.

— Он не согласится, — перебил его бывший разбойник без всякой почтительности. — Завтра я должен принести монашеские обеты и провести ближайшие годы в строгом покаянии. Если вы взаправду нуждаетесь в моей помощи, я подожду ещё час, пока вы не соберётесь. А если вы просто посмеялись надо мной и посулили корову в шутку… Тогда пусть моя погибшая душа будет на вашей совести!

— Я готов идти, — признался Робер, сдаваясь. — Я собрался ещё два дня тому назад, когда говорил с тобой в первый раз.

Неудавшийся монах кивнул, словно это подтверждало его мысли.

— Тогда, ваша светлость… Проститесь с вашими близкими и седлайте коня, — произнёс он со спокойной решимостью. — Я взял в монастырской конюшне мула. Он привязан у северных ворот парка. Будет лучше, если мы выедем до начала церковного хода, чтобы не попасться на пути шествия.

— Хорошо, — согласился Робер. В конце концов он сам заварил эту кашу, так что нужно быть последовательным и радоваться: всё получилось так, как он хотел. — Жди меня с мулом у северного выхода. Я буду через полчаса.

Как неожиданно и не вовремя реализовалось его желание покинуть Сакаци и отправиться в Эпинэ! Найдя взглядом Матильду и Альдо на парковых дорожках, Робер сошёл с крыльца, мысленно намечая план дальнейших действий. Сначала он догонит Альдо и предупредит его о своём отъезде. А потом потихоньку попросит Матильду приглядеть за Мэллит. Принцесса взяла гоганни под своё покровительство и не позволит причинить девушке вред. К тому же, он почти наверняка неправильно истолковал слова сюзерена. Тот, скорее всего, не имел ввиду ничего серьёзного. Чем может помочь в восстановлении Раканов юная и неопытная гоганни?

**2**

Отыскивая Клемента (крыс гулял по дворцу в поисках угощения), Робер немного припозднился с выездом. До начала шествия оставалось не больше четверти часа, когда они с Жаном-коновалом вывели Дракко и монастырского мула за ворота парка. Бывший разбойник каким-то чудом успел хорошо изучить окрестности Граши; впрочем, вероятно, он бывал здесь прежде. Он уверенно повёл Робера окольной тропой, желая разминуться с праздничной процессией. Дракко, пофыркивая, ступал следом за мулом, однако его крысейшество, явно недовольный предстоящим путешествием, шумно возился в своей котомке и возмущённо верещал.

Дорога шла вверх, карабкаясь на один из пологих холмов, окружавших Сакаци. Взобравшись достаточно высоко, Робер как на ладони увидел людную процессию из дворни и окрестных арендаторов, которая толпилась у дворца, готовясь выступить на главную аллею со свечами и кропильницами. Короткий взмах рукой кого-то из монастырской братии – и снизу грянуло мощное пение сотни здоровых глоток.

Оглядываясь, Робер наблюдал, как церковный ход неуклюже тронулся вперёд, голося молитву на старогальтарском с забавным алатским акцентом. Такое же нестройное пение доносилось со стороны города и предместий, когда ветер менял направление.

Робер взглянул на Жана-коновала: тот угрюмо молчал, совершенно не интересуясь происходящим, и упорно направлял мула на запад. Заходящее солнце висело перед ними, как огромное блюдо, выставив огненный бок из-за холма, на который они поднимались. До сумерек оставалось никак не более часа.

— Послушай-ка, братец, — запоздало сообразил Робер, прикинув, что до полной темноты не так уж и далеко, — а может быть, нам стоило дождаться рассвета? Через три часа вокруг ничего не будет видно.

Жан-коновал не ответил. Роберу показалось, что бывший разбойник не расслышал его слов, целиком уйдя в свои мысли.

— Эй! — позвал он уже гораздо громче. — Где ты намерен остановиться на ночлег, братец?

Жан-коновал резко обернулся. Теперь он смотрел прямо в глаза, и Роберу вдруг померещилось, что под насупленными бровями и мохнатыми ресницами беглого послушника вспыхивает зеленоватое пламя. Но, конечно, это была лишь причудливая игра света и тени.

— Не извольте беспокоиться, ваша светлость, — глухо отвечал гальтарец странным ломанным голосом. — Ночи нынче ясные, и дотемна мы успеем ещё немало пройти. Там впереди, — и бывший разбойник указал куда-то на волнистую линию горизонта, — будет место, где нас примут как желанных гостей.

— Что за место? — спросил Робер чтобы поддержать разговор.

— Так, убежище, — после небольшой паузы отозвался Жан-коновал словно бы с трудом. — Мне приходилось хорониться там в былые времена. Не извольте беспокоиться, ваша светлость, — снова повторил он, силясь улыбнуться, отчего его как будто слегка перекосило, — я позабочусь о ваших нуждах как до́лжно. Вас ждёт сносный ужин и мягкая постель.

Глядя на метаморфозы, происходящие с лицом и голосом Жана, Робер запоздало усомнился в благонадёжности проводника. Что, если бывший разбойник решил взяться за старое и намерен заманить доверчивую жертву в ловушку? Однако Робер почти сразу отбросил эту мысль. Вероятно, беднягу просто терзали душевные муки, невольной причиной которых стал он, герцог Эпинэ. Богатый аристократ вынудил нищего послушника нарушить свои обеты и покинуть единственное место, где тот мог спокойно скоротать свой век, не боясь властей и прося милости у бога. Недостойно подозревать в преступных намерениях несчастного, у которого не было даже палки взамен оружия, тогда как у Робера имелись при себе и шпага, и кинжал, и пистолеты.

— Когда мы доберёмся до алатской границы? — поинтересовался он беззаботно.

— Скоро… — по-прежнему глухо отозвался Жан. — Очень скоро.

— Дней через пять или шесть, не так ли?

— Да-да… Я хорошо знаю дорогу и скоро доведу господина куда нужно.

— Ты собираешься провожать меня до самого Эр-Эпинэ? — спросил удивлённый Робер. — Разве ты не боялся того, что местные власти поймают тебя и повесят?

— Я… я передумал, — ответил бывший разбойник как давеча сам Робер, заметно ссутулясь под серой рясой.

— А! — сообразил Иноходец, припомнив их дневной разговор у монастыря. — Понимаю. Ты, должно быть, сам хочешь выбрать подарок, который я тебе пообещал, так?

— Т-так, — ответил Жан-коновал с запинкой. — С-сам.

— И кому же ты намерен отдать корову? — нарочито бодрым тоном спросил Робер, чтобы хоть немного развеять мрачное настроение проводника. — Должно быть, той женщине, которая ждёт тебя в Гальтаре? Жене?

Последовала небольшая пауза.

— Не жене, — наконец отозвался разбойник словно нехотя. — Сестре.

— У тебя есть сестра? — слегка удивился Робер. — А говорил, что не имеешь никакой родни, кроме покойных родителей.

— Можно сказать, что не имею, — равнодушно отвечал бывший бандит, отворачиваясь. — Были, верно, всякие родичи, но отец помер, и никого не осталось. — Он помолчал и пояснил: — Мы ведь бедные крестьяне, голытьба. Если некому землю пахать – значит, нет и семьи. Отец помер, а мать пошла замуж во второй раз. Вот и всё. Не знаю, что с ней сталось после.

— А как же её дети от первого брака? — спросил Робер, поражённый спокойной обречённостью, звучавшей в словах Жана.

— Кому нужны лишние рты? — безразлично спросил тот, слегка пожав плечами. — Небось раздали по рукам: сестёр в услужение, а братьев – в батраки.

— А ты?

— Меня отдали нищим – побираться на большой дороге.

— Тогда откуда же у тебя сестра?

— Она узнала меня, когда я просил милостыню в одной деревушке. Вспомнила – верно, потому, что сама вынянчила, — рассеянно объяснил бывший разбойник. — Глядите-ка, господин, — оборвал он сам себя, показывая рукой вперёд: — вон на склоне того холма виднеется дорога, которая нам нужна. Там ещё берёзовая рощица. Раньше здесь кругом стоял лес, да его давно повырубили. Часа через два мы доедем до ручья в низине. Нам бы только успеть перебраться через него, а там будет и убежище, о котором я говорил.

Робер, щурясь, посмотрел в указанном направлении: действительно, в лучах заходящего солнца виднелась белая полоса дороги, уходящая вверх, к берёзовой роще. За ней, вероятно, начинался новый спуск: вся Чёрная Алати состоит из таких низких пологих гор, кое-где покрытых лесом.

— Едем! — решил Робер. — И расскажи мне про сестру. Как её зовут?

— Анна… — ответил Жан-коновал, как показалось Роберу, с неудовольствием. — Анна Перье́.

— Она, конечно, старше тебя?

— Угу.

— Сестра забрала тебя к себе, когда узнала? — допытывался Робер, сам не зная зачем – может, на случай, если ему придётся отыскивать родню Жана.

— Хотела, — отозвался бывший разбойник угрюмо. — Она послала меня к местному кюрэ, чтобы я выучился грамоте. Думала, что со временем я тоже смогу стать кюрэ, а то и костоправом: отец Корнель знал толк в лекарском искусстве… Но нищие приучили меня воровать.

— И поэтому сестра выгнала тебя? — предположил Робер.

— Сам ушёл, — равнодушно ответил разбойник. — Она считала, что лучше дохнуть с голоду, чем брать чужое.

Бедная, но честная крестьянка! Робер в душе пожал ей руку. Но, внезапно подумал он, как же тогда гальтарский бандит сможет подарить ей корову?

— Разве твоя сестра примет подарок от тебя? — спросил он резко.

Жан-коновал безразлично кивнул:

— Ничего бы не взяла, но с вашей дарственной – возьмёт.

Солнце зашло. Теперь над волнистой линией горизонта проступала лишь алая кайма догорающего заката. Трава под ногами налилась густыми малахитовыми оттенками, воздух стал темнеть.

— …моли-и-ись за нас! — вдруг дружно грянуло снизу, и Робер невольно обернулся. Далеко внизу церковный ход двигался вокруг Сакаци, похожий с такого расстояния на тонкую ленту, всю унизанную блёстками. Ветер, усилившийся к ночи, дохнул на путников молитвой и умчался прочь.

Жан-коновал поморщился.

— Уже зажигают свечи, — пробормотал он, указывая узловатым пальцем на блёстки. — Сейчас обойдут парк, и всё будет кончено. Пора, мой господин.

Робер машинально кивнул. Бросив случайный взгляд на небо, он заметил, что на востоке собираются тучи. Подсвеченные снизу последними лучами, они казались лиловыми скакунами с огненными гривами – как у тех демонов, о которых недавно рассказывала Вицушка.

— Собирается гроза, — бездумно бросил он. — Если пойдёт дождь, это не к добру.

Дождь в Огненную ночь означал, что святой Филипп не доволен людьми – так говорил ещё дед. Гневаясь, Филипп насылает ливень и гасит свечи грешников. Однако ещё хуже, если в Огненную ночь случается пожар: это означает, что святой отвернулся от чад своих.

— Грозы не будет, — поспешно возразил Жан-коновал. — А коли и случится, нам нужно постараться её опередить.

И он решительно пустил своего мула напрямик к дороге, на которую показывал с холма. Робер двинулся следом за ним. Клемент, было затихший в своей котомке, снова громко вознегодовал.

Сумерки надвигались стремительно: небо темнело, заполняясь тучами с востока, однако ни грома, ни молний не было. Только ветер швырял туда и обратно обрывки молитв и гимнов, которые пели в Сакаци и на юге, в предместьях. Теперь Робер отчётливо видел, как разгораются свечи, показавшиеся ему сначала блёстками, как тоненькие золотые ручейки текут по склонам холмов по правую руку от него. Когда-то он и сам шёл в голове подобной колонны, обходя свой замок и парк, а впереди, с толстою свечою в руке выступал одетый в алое с золотом дед…

Как давно это было! Теперь старик Анри-Гийом умер, и вымерла вся его семья. Остался только он, Робер, последний в роду Эпинэ.

Блеснула молния.

Она ударила в самую вершину холма, на котором они только что стояли – так, во всяком случае, показалось Роберу. Огромная и ослепительная, она сверкнула внезапно и бесшумно, озарив всё вокруг почти на десяток хорн.

Грома не последовало. Зато из долины, где находился Сакаци, и с юга, где тянулись предместья, послышались испуганные вскрики. Золотые ручейки на мгновение замерли, а потом побежали опять, но уже гораздо быстрее.

Странное дело, но близкий удар молнии не встревожил Робера. Наоборот: его сердце забилось чаще и уверенней, а все сомнения разом исчезли. Он словно поменялся ролями с Жаном-коновалом: тот, напротив, боязливо втянул голову в плечи, внезапно став похожим на десятикратно увеличенного Клемента.

— Быстрее, мой господин! — лепетал он, едва шевеля губами от страха. — Нам нужно успеть до грозы!

Робер мимолётно подивился его трусости: бывший разбойник – и боится ненастья! Однако он пришпорил Дракко и, выехав на нужную дорогу, поравнялся с Жаном-коновалом.

Вторая молния ударила позади них. В её свете Робер неожиданно узнал места, по которым вёл его проводник. Это были горные тропы, пользующиеся у здешних жителей дурной славой. Немного левее и впереди должна была обнаружиться поляна с Белой елью. Судя по всему, Жан-коновал собирался обогнуть её и выйти к низине, отстоящей хорн на двадцать к западу. Ручей, о котором он говорил, местные называли Лисьим.

— Разве за Лисьим ручьём есть жильё? — спросил Робер вслух, вспоминая рассказы Альдо, который гонял там лисиц пару месяцев тому назад, в самый несезон. — Я слышал, что в тех местах не останавливаются даже охотники. Ты говоришь, там есть дом?

Бывший разбойник повернул к Роберу совершенно белое, перекошенное от ужаса лицо, на котором лопатой стояла вздыбленная борода.

— Убежище... — отвечал он, едва не клацая зубами. — Только бы успеть, господин!

При виде его перепуганной физиономии Робер едва не расхохотался, но жалость удержала его.

— Ты так боишься молний? — удивлённо спросил он, подавляя неуместное веселье.

— Они накажут… Они хотят наказать меня! — невнятно забормотал Жан, трясясь как в лихорадке.

— Молнии? За что? — изумился Робер.

— Я должен… Я обязан вернуться! — в отчаянии выкрикнул несчастный гальтарец, однако не сделал ни единой попытки повернуть мула вспять, а наоборот, сильнее ударил его пятками.

— Ты боишься, что святой покарает тебя за нарушенный обет? — догадался Робер. — Успокойся, братец: это всего лишь гроза и больше ничего. Говорят, конечно, что дождь в такую ночь – недобрый знак, но ты же не настолько суеверен, чтобы бояться примет?

Утешение вышло так себе. Робер, мысленно выругав себя за недогадливость – конечно же, всякий эпинский крестьянин чрезвычайно суеверен! – предложил:

— Хочешь, я помолюсь за тебя? Ведь это по моей просьбе ты покинул монастырь. Будет только справедливо, если я возьму этот грех на себя. Serve Domini Philippe… — громко начал он.

Жан-коновал взвыл так, словно Робер ткнул в него раскалённым железом.

— Не зовите его! — неожиданно завопил он во весь голос. — Не надо! Не зовите его!..

Снова сверкнула молния. На сей раз её сопровождал гром: видимо, гроза приближалась вплотную к Сакаци.

— Да что с тобой? — поразился Робер: Жан-коновал вёл себя так, словно внезапно помешался. — Чего ты боишься?

— Это он! — простонал гальтарец, раскачиваясь туда-сюда на муле, которого, несмотря ни на что, продолжал усердно колотить пятками. — Это он развязывает их!.. Они скоро будут здесь!

— Кто? — непонимающе спросил Робер.

— Лесной пожар! — неожиданно выкрикнул бывший разбойник без всякой связи с предыдущим. — Мы должны спешить, иначе погибнем в огне!

Робер обернулся, чтобы переубедить Жана-коновала, и невольно вздрогнул: сзади разгоралось слабое зарево. Пока ещё неяркое, оно медленно ползло по склону, словно небесные тучи-скакуны слетели на землю и теперь бежали в высокой траве, стелющейся под ветром, как их ало-золотые гривы.

Робер пришпорил Дракко. Животные тоже почуяли неладное и выражали это каждое по-своему: Дракко хрипел и рвался, а смирный монастырский мул, которого погонял Жан-коновал, словно взбесился: он брыкался и бросался из стороны в сторону, пытаясь избавиться от своего всадника. Клемент безостановочно верещал и метался в кожаной котомке.

— Скорее, — бормотал Жан-коновал как в бреду, погоняя мула, — скорее! Мы должны успеть!

Они галопом пролетели через редкую берёзовую рощицу. Дорога опять незаметно пошла под уклон, облегчая животным бег.

Слабые сполохи легли на тёмную траву впереди, и Роберу почудилось, что за ними гонится какое-то живое существо. Он опять обернулся. Сзади, с пологого холма, на который они взбирались час тому назад, пламенеющим языком стекался тонкий золотой ручей. Неужели церковный ход ещё продолжается? – невпопад подумал Робер и тут же понял: это не церковный ход. Это действительно пожар, вспыхнувший от молний.

Нет!

Теперь Робер ясно увидел, словно внезапно прозрев: со склона холма вслед за ними спускался табун огненных лошадей – великолепных иноходцев, будто сотканных из света и пламени. Их длинные шелковистые гривы развевались на ветру, как огромные огненные языки.

— Пирофоры! — воскликнул Робер вслух, любуясь открывшимся зрелищем. Не осознавая, что делает, он остановил Дракко и как зачарованный повернулся лицом к огненным созданиям. Отсюда они казались крохотными, но Робер видел каждого из них совершенно отчётливо. Изящные и горделивые, они бежали, постепенно набирая скорость.

Но, праматерь Астрапэ, как же их мало, как мало! Один, два, три… Неужели их осталось всего чуть больше десятка?

За его спиной снова взвыл Жан-коновал.

— Не смотрите, господин! — заклинал он. — Не смотрите! Мы должны бежать!

Робер с трудом перевёл взгляд на своего проводника и поразился: в отсвете от далёких пирофоров грубые черты Жана как будто потекли – так текут от огня фигурки, сделанные из воска. Должно быть, на лице Робера отразилось замешательство и удивление, поскольку проводник торопливо закрылся ладонями. Монастырский мул выбрал именно этот момент, чтобы в очередной раз дёрнуться. Он со всей силы мотнул всадника, и существо, бывшее Жаном-коновалом, не удержавшись, полетело на землю. Густая копна рыжих, как львиная грива, волос, рассыпалась из-под свалившегося монашеского капюшона. Освободившийся мул, почти по-человечески вздохнув от облегчения, торопливо скрылся в темноте. Дракко всхрапнул и попятился.

Мнимый разбойник легко поднялся, став заметно тоньше и гибче. Это был не Жан-коновал, а девушка, высокая, стройная и рыжеволосая.

— Кто вы? — выдохнул поражённый Робер.

Девушка закрывалась ладонями, но сквозь разведённые пальцы на Робера глянули огромные зелёные глаза, светящиеся, как у кошки в темноте. «Лауренсия?..» – невольно подумал Робер. Он осторожно потянулся к ней и отвёл её руки в сторону.

На тонкой и гибкой девичьей шее сидела кошачья голова, обрамлённая львиной гривой.

Робер невольно отшатнулся назад. Клемент в котомке замер, словно и в самом деле почуяв льва, а потом принялся молча и остервенело грызть кожаные стенки своей тюрьмы.

Над Сакаци снова раскатился глухой гром. Нет, это не гром, а лошадиное ржание! Это пирофоры окликали Иноходца Эпинэ, призывая скакать им навстречу. Как он не понял этого раньше!

Робер оглянулся на приближающийся табун: пирофоры бежали, как бежит по земле пламя, текуче и стремительно, озаряя всё вокруг ало-золотым сиянием.

Кошачьеголовая девушка, едва не плача, с мольбой схватила Робера за руку.

— Прости, мой господин! — торопливо воскликнула она. Её собственный голос оказался мелодичным и немного грустным, как у Мэллит. — Я пришла к тебе тайно, но я хочу помочь тебе! Я должна отвести тебя в убежище!

Кто она? Роберу вдруг вспомнились агарисские храмовые росписи: Астрапа, демона молний, сопровождали человекоподобные существа с кошачьими головами. Фульги, вот как их звали! Только их глаза рисовали красными, как уголья, а глаза девушки светились зелёным, как болотные гнилушки.

— Послушай меня, господин! — повторяла девушка настойчиво. — Иначе погибнут все, кто тебе дорог!

— Погибнут? Почему? — Робер ничего не понимал.

— Ты не знаешь, но этот огонь, — она указала на пирофоров, — смертелен для всех – и для тебя и для меня! Ох, они вырвались на волю! Слуга отвязал их… Старый Повелитель умер, а у тебя ещё нет сил, чтобы с ними справиться. Если мы не убежим, сгорит всё, что ты любишь! Но я пришла, чтобы помочь тебе, мой Повелитель.

И девушка с голосом Мэллит и глазами Лауренсии порывисто поднесла руку Робера к губам и начала лихорадочно покрывать её быстрыми невесомыми поцелуями.

Это было похоже на сон, который так часто повторялся в Сакаци. В нём робкая и трепещущая от любви гоганни приходила к нему с неожиданным и сладким признанием, но внезапно оборачивалась смелой и равнодушной к всему агарийкой.

Воздух огласило громовое ржание.

— Не слушай их, господин! — молила девушка встревоженным голосом Мэллит. — Скачи! Мой мул убежал… О, если бы я могла добраться до убежища!.. Но ты успеешь, у тебя ещё есть время!

Робер машинально нагнулся с седла и подхватил кошачьеголовую девушку за талию.

— Дракко может нести нас обоих, — сказал он, помогая ей взобраться на стремя. — Я не позволю тебе погибнуть.

Девушка облегчённо вздохнула и прижалась к Роберу, обвившись вокруг него, как гибкий вьюнок. Робер почувствовал, что она дрожит всем телом.

Но Дракко как обезумел: он захрипел и заартачился, будто на него и впрямь посадили льва. Клемент, за считанные секунды разорвавший кожу котомки, воспользовался минутой и выскочил наружу. Не оглядываясь, крыс беззвучно шмыгнул в тёмную траву. Робер было дёрнулся, чтобы поймать ополоумевшего друга, но тщетно. Искать Клемента было уже бесполезно, да и некогда.

— Скачи! — попросила девушка голосом Мэллит, нежно обнимая Робера гибкими руками. — Спаси нас обоих, мой господин!

Решительно усмирив Дракко, Робер дал коню шпоры. Тот, прижав уши к голове, стрелой бросился вперёд. Всё происходило как во сне: ветер засвистывал в ушах, заглушая ржание пирофоров, в котором теперь почему-то слышалась жалоба. Дракко нёсся, не разбирая дороги, и Робер не удивился бы, если бы бешеная скачка окончилась тем, что они рухнули на землю бездыханными в сотне хорн от приснопамятного Лисьего ручья. Но каким-то чудом прямо перед ними сверкнула вода. Полузагнанный Дракко, весь в хлопьях пены, резко встал и попятился при виде спокойного зеленоватого потока, в котором отражался полумесяц. Роберу бросилась в глаза какая-то неправильность, но неуловимая мысль, едва коснувшись его сознания, тут же пропала.

— Быстрее, мой господин! — шёпотом взмолилась Мэллит у него под ухом. — Нужно переплыть этот ручей и тогда мы будем в безопасности!

«В Огненную ночь нельзя соваться в воду! — сурово сказал дед. — В это время в неё приходит зима. Всё в мире стареет, умирает и возрождается вновь. В Огненную ночь стареет и умирает вода. Тот, кто входит в неё в это время, теряет силы и становится добычей болезни и смерти. Ты же не хочешь заболеть и умереть, внук?».

— Ну же, любимый! — негромко воскликнула Мэллит почти со слезами в голосе. — Всего один последний шаг!

Робер, не задумываясь, дал шпоры Дракко. Конь вошёл в воду и, тяжело поводя боками, потащил свою ношу к противоположному берегу. Правда, Лисий ручей был мелким и к тому же изрядно пересох за лето: Робер даже не намочил сапог.

Ветер стих. Спокойный полумесяц сиял на небе, лишённом туч. Ночь была светлая и ясная, тёплая и недвижная, как стоячая вода. Дракко рухнул на подломившиеся колени, и Робер сполз с него, чувствуя себя совершенно обессиленным. Чьи-то нежные руки подхватили его, не давая упасть. Юная гоганни осторожно усадила Робера на траву и прикорнула с ним рядом, ласково обнимая. Её рыжие волосы почему-то пахли ландышами – головокружительно и одуряюще-сладко.

Робер прижал лицо к её прохладным рукам. Мэллит осторожно высвободилась, и разочарованный Робер закрыл глаза, не возражая. Нежные пальчики осторожно пробежались по его груди, ослабили шнуровку колета, сняли плащ и шляпу. Потом его губ коснулся край фляги, и Робер благодарно прильнул к нему: только сейчас он понял, какая страшная жажда его терзает.

Опустевшая фляга исчезла. Её тут же сменили мягкие, нежные губы: они благодарно мазнули Робера по влажному от воды подбородку, а потом осторожно скользнули по щекам, по вискам… Робер хотел потянуться им навстречу, но всё его тело налилось свинцовой тяжестью, и он рухнул навзничь в густую траву. Неподвижный тёплый воздух, одуряюще пахнущий ландышами, сгустился над ним. Он скользнул Роберу под рубашку, удобно улёгся на грудь, нежно перебрал разметавшиеся волосы. Робер хотел приоткрыть глаза, но не смог. Бесплотный тягучий воздух потёрся об него, как кошка, лизнул шею сухим горячим языком и прильнул к губам долгим мучительным поцелуем. Задыхаясь, Робер захлебнулся коротким стоном и приподнял руки, чтобы обнять юную гоганни. Её тяжёлые рыжие волосы легли в его ладони и показались ему лёгкими, как паутинка. Он попытался чуть сдвинуться, но они оплели его пальцы и спеленали его всего как тоненькие змейки, лишив воли и собственных желаний. И Робер отдался на милость жадным прикосновениям, лёгким, как крылышки ночных бабочек.

Горячие губы зашарили тут и там по его телу, как будто Мэллит вдруг оказалась не одна, а вместе с целым хороводом своих двойников. И каждая из них хотела урвать свою долю его ласки. С трудом приподнимая ресницы, Робер видел тени, метавшиеся вокруг него: обнажённые, густоволосые, они осыпали его поцелуями и безудержно льнули к нему со всех сторон. Их ласки становились всё бесстыднее. Они оплетали его гибкими руками и ногами, тёрлись об него, проникая повсюду своими юркими сухими язычками. Они наперебой пили его силу, словно не отдавались ему, а наоборот, брали его целиком. Он видел сквозь завесу тяжёлых ресниц, как они наливаются жизнью и плотью, он слышал, как они смеются – тихо, но заливисто: так звенят маленькие серебряные колокольчики. «Убежище, убежище!» — пели они. — «Наш господин с нами в убежище!».

Лёжа и полном изнеможении, Робер то и дело проваливался в жаркое забытье, где сотня Мэллит, разом став развратнее Лауренсии, попеременно извивались на нём, присосавшись к его беспомощному телу, выпивая его дыхание. Ему казалось, что он проваливается в безвременье, и, закрыв глаза, видел под свинцовыми веками, как высоко над головой, в по-прежнему безмятежном, как стоячая вода, небе, сияет холодный полумесяц, которому никогда не суждено смениться солнечным огнём.

**3**

Эрвин Ба́лажи, торговец тканями с улицы Суконщиков (двухэтажный дом под жёлтой вывеской с искусно нарисованными штуками цветного атласа и бархата) прибыл в Сакаци незадолго до заката. Никем не замеченный в царившей перед началом церковного хода суете, он обогнул дворец и скрылся из виду раньше, чем на него обратили внимание. Человек скромный и учтивый, он не желал мешать чужому празднику: ведь сам он не был эсператистом.

— Мы прибыли вовремя, — сказал он своим слугам, таким же незаметным и бесшумным, как и он. — Вы будете ждать меня в людской, а если спросят, за какой вы надобностью, отвечайте: так, мол, и так, принесли отрезы на платья для госпожи Такози по приказу его высочества.

Торговец тканями вошёл в перголу на южной стороне Сакаци как раз тогда, когда праздничное шествие тронулось от парадного подъезда. Сюда пение молитв почти не проникало. Двое слуг быстро поставили принесённые ими расписные ларцы на круглый стол и сразу же удалились.

Господин Балажи осмотрелся. Он бывал здесь и прежде. Пергола, сущности, представляла собой лишь длинную деревянную террасу, тянувшуюся вдоль южной стороны дворца прямо под балконами второго этажа. Плоский решётчатый навес, служивший крышей, был весь оплетён хмелем, чьи светло-зелёные шишечки, только что созревшие, наполняли воздух горьковатым смолянистым ароматом. Густые побеги спускались и вдоль деревянных колонн, поддерживающих навес, выкрашенных в белый цвет, чтобы имитировать камень. Здесь хмель заботливо прореживали, благодаря чему между колоннами тянулись широкие просветы, открывавшие доступ солнечным лучам и тёплому ветерку. Когда-то давно тётка нынешней принцессы Ракан любила греть здесь свои старые кости, сидя в резном кресле у стола. И именно сюда ещё молодой Эрвин Балажи принёс образцы чёрного сукна и камлота для катафалка старухи, когда она умерла.

Здесь почти ничего не изменилось, только обветшало со временем. Великий герцог Альберт немного обновил дворец перед приездом сестры, но старая пергола осталась нетронутой: её облагораживали только ножницы садовника.

Со стороны южных дверей дворца донёсся лёгкий шум. Под навес хмеля неторопливо вступил высокий молодой человек, ведя под руку юную даму, с ног до головы закутанную в накидку. Лицо её было скрыто вуалью, словно она хотела остаться не узнанной. Увидев господина Балажи, дама слегка запнулась на пороге, и почтенный торговец (человек скромный и учтивый, как уже сказано), отошёл в сторону, низко поклонившись. Должно быть, это была незаконная кузина принца Ракана, госпожа Такози, гардероб которой послужил предлогом для встречи.

Сам принц оказался вполне светским молодым человеком лет двадцати пяти с воистину царственной осанкой. Усадив свою дрожащую спутницу в кресло возле стола, он приветствовал гостя с радушной улыбкой на родном для себя талиг:

— Добрый вечер! Вы достославный Тариоль, если я не ошибаюсь? Я рад принимать достославного в своём доме.

— О, ваше высочество, я уже давно стал алатцем! — ответил гоган на том же языке, низко склоняясь перед принцем. — Теперь я всего лишь торговец тканями Эрвин Балажи и покорный слуга вашего высочества!

— Достославный Енниоль рекомендовал мне вас как главу здешней общины, — мягко заметил Альдо Ракан. — Хотя вы нисколько не похожи на ваших собратьев из Агариса, — продолжал он, внимательно оглядывая торговца. — Признаться, я удивлён. Встреть я вас на улице, я ни за что бы не догадался, что вы гоган.

— Я и гоган, и алатец, ваше высочество, — почтительно отозвался Эрвин Балажи. — Мы так давно живём в этих краях, что Алати уже стала нам второй родиной. И, хотя мы чтим наши обычаи, мы не менее уважаем и традиции этой благословенной земли.

— Поэтому на вас коричневые штаны и зелёный камзол вместо чёрно-жёлтого балахона? — тонко улыбнулся принц, устремив на гогана проницательный, хотя и ласковый взгляд, в котором словно отразились косые лучи заходящего солнца.

— Именно так, ваше высочество! — подтвердил торговец, улыбаясь: молодой Ракан понравился ему. Принц казался человеком открытым, честным и разумным. — Я буду счастлив, если ваше высочество будет называть меня просто мэтром Балажи.

Принц негромко засмеялся.

— Что ж, мне это по душе! — признался он. — Я ведь и сам на четверть алатец, по моей бабке, урождённой Мекчеи. Стало быть, мы с вами, мэтр Балажи, можем болтать друг с другом совсем запросто, как добрые земляки.

— Ваше высочество окажет мне этим большую честь, — снова поклонился торговец и, немного поколебавшись, шепнул, нагнувшись поближе: — однако разумно ли говорить о важных вещах в присутствии госпожи Такози? (Молодая дама сидела за столом, низко наклонив голову, и внимательно разглядывала стоящие на нём расписные ларцы). Мы, гоганы, считаем, что женщины созданы для удовольствий и праздности, но не для дел.

— Мы, алатцы, считаем иначе, — живо возразил Ракан, но тут же добавил намного мягче: — пусть достославный не волнуется. Мы говорим на талиг, а моя кузина знает только алатский. Она, разумеется, способна разобрать пару-тройку слов, но не больше. Для неё это будет нечто вроде урока талигойского языка. К тому же, вы пришли сюда ради того, чтобы предложить ей ткани на платья. Пока кузина будет выбирать, мы потолкуем о деле.

И Альдо Ракан обернулся к девушке, знаком предложив ей открыть принесённые ларцы.

— Ваше высочество, там внутри не ткани, а золото, — вполголоса предупредил принца Эрвин Балажи. — Достославный из достославных распорядился передать вам двадцать тысяч на текущие нужды. Достаточно убрать верхний слой шелка и бархата, чтобы увидеть деньги.

— В какой монете? — негромко поинтересовался принц, не поворачивая головы. — В алатской или агарисской?

— Законными талигскими таллами чеканки Королевского монетного двора, — твёрдо ответил господин Балажи. — Это те средства, которые ваше высочество желали получить на устройство своей осенней охоты.

Принц коротко кивнул с задумчивым видом. Заходящее солнце сверкнуло в его волосах едва ли не ярче, чем привезённое талигское золото.

— Благодарю, — отрывисто сказал он. — Не волнуйтесь: моей кузине можно доверять. Она моя родственница и не проговорится о деньгах. Но, мэтр Балажи, признаться, ваши коричневые штаны немного сбивают меня с толку. Вы полностью посвящены в условия нашего договора с достославным Енниолем?

— Да, ваше высочество, полностью, — почтительно подтвердил торговец.

— Вам известно про ару? — живо спросил принц, искоса кинув на торговца пронзительный голубой взгляд.

— Известно, ваше высочество, — сдержанно ответил мэтр Балажи.

— Совсем недавно, — продолжал принц небрежным тоном, — я узнал, что ара, на которой я клялся в Агарисе, была разрушена при таинственных и трагических обстоятельствах (господин Балажи невольно вздрогнул). Но достославный Енниоль не сказал мне об этом ни слова, когда я покидал Святой город. Как мне понимать это, мэтр Балажи? Скажите откровенно, как земляк земляку: значит ли это, что моя клятва уничтожена вместе с арой? — При этих словах принц повернулся лицом к гогану и уставился на него с выражением любезного недоумения.

Эрвин Балажи слегка отступил. Голубые глаза Альдо Ракана лучились доброжелательностью, но под ней пряталось что-то тревожное, пытливое и лукавое.

«Этот человек очень хитёр», — быстро пронеслось в голове у торговца.

— Разве ваше высочество уже сожалеет, что принесли эту клятву? — медленно спросил он, соображая, куда клонит Ракан.

— О нет! Поймите меня правильно, мэтр Балажи: я просто хотел бы знать правду. Вы сами видите: я вполне откровенен с вами. Вы принесли деньги, — и Альдо Ракан махнул рукой в сторону ларцов, содержимое которых сейчас изучала его кузина, — а я согласен принять их и действовать согласно нашему уговору, что бы там ни произошло в Агарисе. Но я хочу открытости в наших отношениях. Надеюсь, что вы и сами скоро сможете убедиться: я всегда честен с теми, кто честен со мной, — договорил он многозначительным тоном.

— Если ваше высочество так откровенны, как утверждаете, — неторопливо произнёс гоган, мысленно взвешивая вопрос, который ему поручил задать достославный из достославных, — то, может быть, ваше высочество соблаговолите пояснить, зачем два месяца тому назад вы отправили в Гальтару герцога Окделла? Ведь Гальтара обещана нам.

Принц удивлённо отстранился, потряс головой в явном недоумении, а потом расхохотался в полный голос.

— Я вижу, что у гоганов в Алати есть свои прознатчики! А вы не теряете время даром, достославный мэтр! Но вам известно гораздо больше, чем мне. Я и не знал, что это именно я отправил беднягу Окделла в Гальтару. Мне казалось, что он поехал туда по приказу своего эра, герцога Алвы, а я тут совершенно не при чём.

— Разве молодой Окделл не ваш сторонник? — удивился Эрвин Балажи.

— Отнюдь. Вы и сами могли это понять, дорогой мэтр. Разве он погиб бы в Гальтаре так нелепо, если бы он служил мне, Ракану?

Эрвин Балажи опустил голову, задумавшись.

— Позвольте мне сказать вам, дорогой мэтр, — продолжал принц, дружески взяв торговца под руку, — что я не посылаю своих сторонников на смерть из праздного любопытства. Я знаю, кто я и чего хочу. Я обещал вашей общине многое, и я не отказываюсь от обещаний, но именно поэтому я не хотел бы, чтобы между нами возникали недоразумения. Я говорю вам искренне: я предложил герцогу Окделлу перейти на мою сторону, но он не пожелал отказаться от присяги оруженосца, которую принёс в Олларии. Он отправился в Гальтару без моего ведома – иначе я предостерёг бы его. Ведь он Повелитель Скал. Раканы не разбрасываются своими вассалами. Я ценю людей куда больше тех старых реликвий, которые просил у меня достославный Енниоль.

— Я передам ему ваши слова, ваше высочество, — почтительно заверил принца гоган.

— Вы можете навести дополнительные справки, — заметил принц. — Они подтвердят, что я говорю правду. Так что насчёт ары, мэтр Балажи?

— Она разрушена, это верно, — медленно подтвердил гоган. — Но, если ваше высочество спрашивает, была ли разрушена при этом ваша клятва, я отвечу, что нет. Обязательства, принятые перед лицом Четверых и Одного, могут быть уничтожены, только если Они сами аннулируют их.

В перголе заметно потемнело: солнце зашло, и на Сакаци стремительно надвигались сумерки.

— Тогда в чём же смысл ары? — настойчиво допытывался принц. — Разве нельзя принести клятву кровью без неё?

— Э-э… — замялся гоган, не ожидавший подобного допроса. — Насколько я знаю, ара была нужна, чтобы обеспечить ваше высочество защитой, своего рода магическим щитом…

— То есть разрушение ары повлияло только на защиту, а не на клятву? — мгновенно догадался принц. — Клятва кровью может быть принесена и просто словами, не так ли, мэтр?

— Э-э… Как бы сказать… Другой разъяснил бы вам это лучше меня…

— А вы попытайтесь!

— Не могу, ваше высочество. Я стою слишком низко в нашей иерархии, чтобы разбираться в подобных материях, — уклонился от ответа осторожный гоган. — Мне поручено передать вам золото и получить ваши указания, вот и всё.

— Разве в Алати нет другой ары, на которой я мог бы повторить свою клятву? — вкрадчиво спросил принц. Сейчас, когда погасли последние солнечные лучи, его лицо тонуло в тени, и казалось, что каждая его черточка лукаво подмигивает и усмехается.

— В повторной клятве нет надобности.

— Вот как? Кстати: а что случилось с той девочкой, которая стала моей защитой? — внезапно спросил принц, резко меняя тему.

Мэтр Балажи сокрушённо развёл руками.

— Она пропала, так же, как и вся её семья, — признался он.

— Пропала? Как? Разве её не искали?

— Искали, но безрезультатно, ваше высочество.

— Жаль, мэтр Балажи, очень жаль. Помнится, это была славная девчушка. Она помогла вылечить моего друга, маркиза Эр-При, нынешнего герцога Эпинэ. Так вы говорите, что я остался без защиты?

— Увы, да, ваше высочество. Но, если вас это беспокоит…

— Знаете, я даже рад этому, — перебил его Альдо Ракан беспечно. — Смешно мужчине прятаться под защитой девушки, да ещё такого ребёнка. Это всё равно как если бы я забился под юбку моей доброй кузины, пытаясь спастись от врагов. Но почему мы говорим в потёмках? Эй, огня! — крикнул он, повернувшись к выходу, а потом любезно предложил гостю: — Давайте немного прогуляемся, мэтр Балажи, пока слуги зажигают свечи. Мне нужно расспросить вас кое о чём.

Ливрейные лакеи – древние, как и всё в этом доме – засуетились, зажигая светильники. Альдо Ракан тем временем, дружески взяв господина Балажи под локоть, повёл его вдоль деревянных колонн.

— Что планирует делать дальше достославный Енниоль? — спросил он доверительным тоном. — Поскольку наш договор остаётся в силе, я хотел бы знать, какие меры предпринимает ваша община.

— Это как раз то, ради чего я пришёл сегодня, — заторопился гоган, внутренне вздыхая от облегчения, что неприятный разговор об аре завершён. — Достославный из достославных просил передать вам: в армии Талига есть много недовольных офицеров. Кого-то обошли назначением, кого-то орденом, кого-то деньгами… Некоему полковнику Люра, например, не позволили купить патент на доходную должность. Все эти люди готовы поддержать притязания законного короля из династии Раканов – разумеется, если их помощь будет щедро оплачена. За этим дело не станет. Достославный из достославных уверен, что к осени, когда значительные силы Талига будут переброшены в Ургот, он сумеет навербовать вашему высочеству войско, достаточное, чтобы захватить престол.

— И вы в это верите, почтенный мэтр? — насмешливо спросил принц Ракан. Гоган остановился, едва не споткнувшись от неожиданности: он не предполагал такой реакции.

— Я… я не политик, ваше высочество, — произнёс он осторожно. — Я простой торговец тканями. Но в слове достославного из достославных никогда не приходилось сомневаться.

— О, я нисколько не сомневаюсь в его слове! — легко воскликнул принц, взмахнув рукой, словно отметая подобное толкование его вопроса. — В прошлом году он обещал мне подкупить бириссцев и кагетов и сдержал обещание. Только что это дало? Алва одержал победу в Варасте, а казар Адгемар, ваш корыстолюбивый союзник, нашёл свой конец от слепой пули Ворона.

— В прошлом году герцог Алва действительно смешал все карты, — осторожно согласился гоган. — Но на этот раз его не должно быть в Талиге. Герцог Алва…

— А при чём здесь герцог Алва, дорогой мэтр? — перебил его принц самым любезным тоном. — Разве короля Талига зовут Рокэ Алва? Мне помнится, что его зовут Фердинанд Оллар.

Поражённый гоган снова остановился и даже приоткрыл рот от изумления. Ветер, усилившийся к вечеру, пронёсся по перголе, пригнул пламя в только что зажжённых светильниках и зашелестел побегами хмеля над головами у собеседников.

— Вы и правда не политик, а всего лишь торговец тканями, дорогой мэтр! Вам кажется, что достаточно нанять несколько сотен наёмников, и они – паф-паф! – быстро расчистят мне путь к трону. Но позвольте вам напомнить, что трон – это всего лишь кресло, и в настоящее время на нём сидят. Чтобы захватить трон Талига, нужно сначала убрать того, кто незаконно занял его.

— Убрать Фердинанда Оллара? — воскликнул гоган, едва поспевая мыслью за Раканом. Кузина принца, заслышав этот возглас, заметно вздрогнула, и гоган быстро понизил тон: — Но как это сделать, ваше высочество? Короля хорошо охраняют.

— Полно, мой дорогой мэтр Балажи, — невозмутимо улыбнулся принц: его правильное лицо в свете свечей стало ещё скульптурнее. — Вы же только что сами передали мне двадцать тысяч таллов законной монетой славного государства Талиг. А между тем считается, что гоганов в нём нет.

Господин Балажи поёжился на ветру, и покачал головой, показывая, что не понимает связи между талигским золотом и устранением Фердинанда Оллара. Принц пожал плечами.

— Всё очевидно, — проговорил он. — Не станете же вы отрицать, мэтр, что ваши общины процветают в Талиге, хотя официально они запрещены? И разве не от них достославный Енниоль получил те золотые таллы, которые вы любезно доставили мне?

— В-ваше в-высочество в какой-то степени п-правы…

— Разумеется. А теперь скажите мне, сколько ваших собратьев пострадало в результате Октавианской ночи весной этого года? Ведь среди талигских ювелиров, торговцев и судовладельцев немало гоганов, не так ли? Разве не их имущество жгли и грабили черноленточники господина Дорака, а?

— Ваше высочество прекрасно осведомлены, — наконец-то сориентировался Эрвин Балажи.

— Именно. Герцог Окделл, сам того не желая, оказал мне большую услугу, — согласно кивнул принц. — Он сообщил герцогу Эпинэ все подробности резни. Так неужели вы станете уверять меня, дорогой мэтр, что во всей столице не найдётся храбреца, готового отомстить Оллару за его вероломство? Неужели славные ремесленники и торговцы Талига намерены простить и забыть всё: грабежи, насилия и убийства? Неужели никто из обиженных не лелеет в душе планы мести?

— Насколько мне известно, — отозвался господин Балажи задумчиво, — среди гоганов таких настроений нет. Наша община не слишком пострадала…

— Но эсператисты пострадали серьёзно, — прервал его принц. — Судите сами! Преосвященный епископ Оноре по повелению самого Эсперадора приезжает в Талиг, чтобы примирить эсператизм с олларианством, а коварный король с еретиком-кардиналом устраивают в столице погром, резню и пожары! Кто способен смириться с таким злодеянием? Только последний трус. А я гораздо лучшего мнения о своих единоверцах, дорогой мэтр Балажи. Они не трусы.

Бесшумная вспышка молнии озарила парк. Принц и его собеседник невольно подняли головы. Сквозь пышный навес дрожащего на ветру хмеля ничего не было видно, но далёкие испуганные вскрики свидетельствовали о приближении грозы.

— Но, ваше высочество, но… — заговорил Эрвин Балажи, старательно подбирая слова. — Даже если какой-нибудь фанатик и убьёт Фердинанда Оллара, это ничего не изменит. У короля есть сын.

— Сын? — делано удивился Альдо Ракан. — Вы плохо осведомлены, мой дорогой мэтр. У королевы Катарины и правда есть сын – ублюдок Ворона или кого-то другого. Но у Фердинанда Оллара есть только развесистые рога, которыми он вскоре и похвастает перед всеми Золотыми землями.

Целомудренный торговец невольно смутился и замялся.

— Ваше высочество, — дипломатично отозвался он, — мне действительно приходилось слышать, что принц Карл не сын Фердинанда Оллара. Однако это нужно ещё доказать. В противном случае…

— Доказательствами, — спокойно ответил принц, — сейчас занимается кардинал Сильвестр, то есть Кантен Дорак, да укрепит его в этих намерениях сам Создатель! Разве достославному Енниолю не известно, что против королевы Талига готовится бракоразводный процесс?

— Ваше высочество знаете это наверное? — мгновенно оживился гоган.

— Да. Как я уже сказал вам, покойный герцог Окделл сообщил моему другу Эпинэ много ценной информации, — подтвердил Альдо. — Я проверил её по своим источникам… Всё сходится. Вы видите сами, любезный мэтр: кардинал Сильвестр играет нам на руку. Если какой-нибудь добрый эсператист зарежет Фердинанда Оллара во время суда над королевой, трон Талигойи освободится. Мы должны воспользоваться сложившимися обстоятельствами. Упустить их – большая ошибка. Передайте это от меня достопочтенному Енниолю.

Ударила вторая молния. Её сияние на мгновение залило собеседников мертвенным голубоватым светом. Ветер гудел и тряс колонны старой перголы, но принц и гоган уже не обращали на это внимания. Эрвин Балажи, получив желаемые распоряжения, поклонился:

— Я немедленно отправлю гонца к достославному из достославных, ваше высочество. Но как же быть с герцогом Алвой? Ведь по кодексу короля Франциска именно он должен стать наследником династии Олларов.

— Об этом предоставьте думать мне, — нахмурился принц. — Он Повелитель Ветра, то есть один из моих вассалов. Я сумею напомнить ему об этом. К тому же, — продолжал Ракан, ободряюще улыбнувшись, — всё, о чём я вам говорил, отнюдь не означает, что я считаю план достославного Енниоля излишним. Напротив: армия, которую он хочет сформировать, весьма пригодится мне при моём возвращении в Талигойю после убийства Оллара. Так что продолжайте вербовать сторонников. Поиск фанатика особых затрат от вас не потребует.

— А что будет делать ваше высочество до тех пор? — почтительно осведомился гоган.

Принц беспечно засмеялся в тон гуляющему по перголе ветру.

— Готовить осеннюю охоту, разумеется! — весело воскликнул он. — Я соберу в Сакаци всех своих друзей, — добавил он тише и уже серьёзным тоном. — Кроме того, вероятно, я съезжу в Агарис. Ведь я изрядно поумнел с тех пор, как встретился с достославным Енниолем в первый раз, — чуть заметно усмехнулся он. — Я понял, о каких старых вещах он вёл разговор. Ведь вы, гоганы, хотите, чтобы я отдал вам древнюю корону Гальтары, а также меч и жезл анакса, не так ли? Вот видите: я совершенно честен с вами, мэтр Балажи… Что ж, корона и меч находятся в Олларии, и вам остаётся только посадить меня на трон, предварительно освободив его от Оллара. Я закажу себе новые вместо этого старого хлама… Но жезл хранится в Агарисе у Эсперадора. Так вот: я обещаю достать его для вас, если, конечно, достославный и достославных исполнит свою часть нашего договора.

— Ваше высочество вполне может положиться на его слово, — заверил мэтр Балажи с загоревшимися глазами.

— В таком случае, не будем терять времени, — решительно произнёс принц. — Близится гроза, а вам ещё нужно вернуться в город. Я охотно предложил бы вам остаться на ночь в Сакаци, — прибавил он ласково, — но, боюсь, что это может показаться неу…

Раскаты грома заглушили конец фразы.

— Не извольте беспокоиться, ваше высочество: дождя нет, — ответил мэтр Балажи, вглядываясь в темноту парка. — Должно быть, это сухая гроза: они не редкость в наших местах в это время года. В них нет ничего опасного.

Старые колонны перголы недовольно задрожали, словно возмущённо опровергая это смелое заявление.

Почтенный торговец и сам, вероятно, не был согласен с собой: он заторопился и спешно откланялся принцу и его кузине, которая просидела весь разговор, не поднимая головы от ларцов. Его высочество соблаговолил оказать достославному высокую честь лично проводить его до самого выхода. Дождя действительно не было, а вот церковное шествие уже тянулось обратно во дворец, спугнутое признаками близкого ненастья.

Вернувшись назад, принц присел на край стола и устало потянулся.

— Ну, что ты скажешь о нашем разговоре, милая кузина пчёлка? — ласково спросил он. — Надеюсь, ты слышала всё?

— Ничтож… слышала, — тихо подтвердила девушка, по-прежнему не поднимая головы.

— Достославный Тариоль не сказал всей правды, не так ли?

— Нет. Достославный не был искренен с первородным… кузеном, — быстро добавила девушка, словно что-то припомнив.

— В чём именно? — деловито осведомился Альдо Ракан, настораживаясь.

— Кузен не утратил своей защиты, — медленно произнесла Мэллит и наконец-то подняла голову. — Уничтожение ары означает лишь то, что связь между ничтожной и блистательным стала нерасторжимой. Дочь моего отца уже говорила об этом, и слова её правдивы.

— То есть ты по-прежнему мой магический щит? — нахмурился Альдо. — Тогда в чём же смысл ары?

— Пока она оставалась цела, заклятие можно было разрушить, — печально ответила Мэллит. — Но сейчас клятва, данная перво… кузеном достославному Енниолю необратима.

— Мда… Это невесело, — хмуро пробормотал Альдо. — Я не могу отдать твоим сородичам гальтарские реликвии: кто знает, как они их используют! А мне они необходимы для того, чтобы обуздать Ворона, с которым не справиться без магии.

Колонны перголы снова недовольно заскрипели, а навес слегка затрясся, словно порывы ветра ожесточённо рвали с него хмель. Впрочем, уже через несколько минут всё успокоилось.

Мэллит снова низко опустила голову.

— Блистательный… кузен действительно намерен убить Фердинанда Оллара? — чуть слышно спросила она.

Расстроенный, Альдо соскочил со стола.

— Да! — откровенно ответил он и безнадёжно махнул рукой. — Не думай, что мне это нравится: у меня просто нет иного выхода. В прошлом году в Сагранне погибли тысячи людей, взявшие в руки оружие, чтобы отстоять мои права. Проклятый Ворон не постеснялся залить потопом долину Биры, где были только женщины и дети!.. Лучше убить одного человека, чем рисковать жизнью стольких невинных. А я обязан вернуться в Талигойю, иначе на Изломе может случиться непоправимое несчастье!

Мэллит склонила голову ещё ниже.

— Ничтож… я понимаю. А как же сын короля? — тихо спросила она.

— Ему ничто не угрожает, — горячо заверил её Альдо. — Я ведь не Ворон, чтобы воевать с детьми. Я обеспечу ему охрану и достойное будущее. Честно говоря, я предпочёл бы, чтобы он воспитывался в вере своей матери и избрал церковную карьеру, — продолжал Альдо, расхаживая туда-сюда. — Ему это позволило бы искупить грех прелюбодеяния Катарины Оллар. А я, как монарх эсператистского государства и первый защитник веры, способствовал бы его быстрому продвижению в церковной иерархии. Может быть, Эсперадором ему и не стать, но положение кардинала Талига я точно смогу ему обеспечить, — закончил Альдо, останавливаясь.

Мэллит подняла на него золотистые, чуть увлажнившиеся глаза.

— Перво… кузен очень добр, — произнесла она дрогнувшим голосом.

— Я знаю свой долг перед своими подданными, — просто ответил Альдо. — И перед тобой тоже, кузина пчёлка. Мне не нравится, что ты подвергаешь опасности свою жизнь из-за той дурацкой клятвы, которую я так неосмотрительно дал. Скажи: разве клятва, произнесённая в неведении, может считаться настоящей?

— Ни… я не сочла бы её такой, — искренне ответила Мэллит, — но все магические обряды были соблюдены. Кубьерта говорит: отданная кровь отдана.

Побеги хмеля над их головами громко зашумели: навес снова затрясся так, словно сам Повелитель Ветра решил прогуляться по трельяжу. Но раскатившийся гром перекрыл скрип решётки.

Альдо машинально посмотрел наверх и озабоченно взъерошил волосы.

— Итак, клятву на аре можно было разрушить, — пробормотал он вполголоса. — Стало быть, твои родичи имели намерение отказаться от своего слова втайне от меня… Но разве у них была всего одна ара? Разве нельзя найти другую и принести на ней новый обет, который изменит условия предыдущего?

— Доч… мне было известно только об одной, — ответила Мэллит. — Эту реликвию хранили веками в домах отцов моих отцов.

— Я помню: на ней был знак молнии, — проговорил Альдо задумчиво.

— Она была посвящена огнеглазому Флоху, — согласилась Мэллит.

— И она была сделана из золота, — добавил Альдо, — потому что золото – это цвет молний. Но ведь Молнии – только один из домов! А всего их четыр…

Навес угрожающе хрустнул. Альдо, замерев на месте, предостерегающе поднял руку, призывая Мэллит к тишине, и громко закончил:

— Впрочем, это суеверия. Древние легенды красивы, но толку с них никакого. Поговорим серьёзно, кузина, — прибавил он тише, хотя и вполне отчётливо. — Я позвал тебя сюда для разговора о том, что действительно важно. Я знаю, ты умеешь молчать. И, исключая Матильду, ты единственный человек, который близок мне… по крови, — нисколько не покривил он душою. — Я намерен поговорить с тобою о… М-м… Да! О Робере Эпинэ.

— О Робере? — непонимающе переспросила Мэллит.

Хмель, обвивающий трельяж, нетерпеливо задрожал, весь обратившись в слух.

— Именно. Ты знаешь, что он мой преданный союзник и, кроме того, близкий друг, — продолжал Альдо, обращаясь, по-видимому, к Мэллит, но глядя мимо неё и медленно продвигаясь в сторону. — А самое главное – он хозяин одной из важнейших провинций Талига. Я ещё не говорил тебе об этом, но его дед умер, и он стал наследным герцогом Эпинэ. Конечно, сейчас он изгнанник, — Альдо постепенно понижал голос, как будто приближался к самой сердцевине тайны, которую собирался поведать, — но природных прав не отнять никакой силой. Так вот. У меня есть план. Он касается Эпинэ, понимаешь ли ты меня, кузина? Эпинэ и всех нас – то есть тебя, меня, нашей бабушки Матильды. От его успеха зависит наше будущее, и я намерен осуществить его во что бы то ни стало. Я хочу… — Альдо перешёл на едва слышный шёпот, — я хочу…

Решётка навеса не выдержала интриги и оглушительно треснула. Сверху послышалось полузадушенное проклятие и прямо к ногам Альдо свалился щеголеватый молодой человек в тёмно-зелёном камзоле, с приятным лицом, пухлыми щеками и едва заметным округлым брюшком. Он сильно приложился копчиком о землю и самозабвенно взвыл, хватаясь рукой за пострадавшее место. Подмышками, под коленями и за ухом у кавалера торчали шишечки хмеля, живописно дополняя и без того любопытный облик.

Поражённая Мэллит непроизвольно встала из-за стола.

— Мой дорогой виконт Валме! — воскликнул Альдо, отступая на шаг и удивлённо расширяя глаза. — Вот уж не ожидал столь позднего визита! Вы не ушиблись, нет? Вставайте же, вставайте скорее, иначе вы застудите свою… э-э… спину. Я искренне рад, что это вы, а не наёмный убийца. Но позвольте всё же узнать: почему офицер Первого маршала Талига как вор лазает по навесу на четвереньках и является к непризнанному королю Талигойи… весь во хмелю?

**4**

Дела Марселя Валме шли вкривь и вкось с самого начала праздника.

Без четверти шесть он уже стоял у городской ратуши, вооружась кропильницей с вином и стараясь не попасться на глаза аббату Олецию, которого могло насторожить присутствие посланца герцога Алвы. Спрятаться было не трудно: на площади толпилось несколько сотен людей, которые суетливо выстраивались по ранжиру: впереди городская стража, потом монахи обители – сначала послушники, а за ними остальная братия, сам аббат в окружении местного духовенства, мэр города, члены совета и представители дворянства, а далее ремесленные цеха в порядке старшинства, призираемые городом сироты и бедняки и в самом хвосте – крестьяне из предместья. Жана-коновала следовало искать ближе к голове процессии, но на всякий случай Марсель распорядился, чтобы рей Ромеро затесался в середину, а рей Хенаро Гомес – в растянувшийся хвост. Оба кэналлийца, загораживая смуглые носатые физиономии увесистыми семисвечниками, нырнули в толпу, выполняя его распоряжения. Едва часы на ратуше пробили шесть, процессия тронулась с площади в сторону городских ворот, распевая гимны во славу святого Фюлёпа.

Жана-коновала не было нигде. Прикинувшись пьяным зевакой, Марсель врезался в ряды послушников монастыря, но, вопреки его ожиданиям, бывший гальтарский разбойник не прятался в их глубине. Поиски реев Ромеро и Гомеса также не увенчались успехом. Процессия уже вышла за городские стены, кропя поля освящённым вином и голося молитвы на старогальтарском, а офицер по особым поручениям терпел позорное фиаско.

Где мог скрываться бывший разбойник? В монастыре святого Гермия? Но ведь вся братия находилась на празднике, и новообращённый монах не имел уважительных причин отлынивать от исполнения своих обязанностей. А что, если неуловимый послушник отправился в Сакаци следом за Робером Эпинэ? Правда, утром Марселю показалось, что эти двое не нашли общий язык: скорбная мина Эпинэ как будто подтверждала это. Но… Разрубленный змей! У Эпинэ вечно был такой вид, словно он только что явился с собственных похорон. А вдруг они столковались? Что вообще было нужно приятелю Ракана от гальтарского разбойника? Он, офицер Первого маршала Талига, так и не сумел выяснить этого!

Марсель дёрнул себя за волосы, вдумчиво приложился к кропильнице, которую так и не использовал по назначению (вот ещё! впустую лить вино на землю!) и решился. Он оставит обоих кэналлийцев искать Жана-коновала среди участников городской процессии, а сам немедленно отправится в Сакаци, где наверняка идёт свой церковный ход, и порыщет там, не привлекая ничьего внимания.

Солнце уже садилось, когда Марсель вернулся в гостиницу, оседлал коня и пустил его галопом по направлению к Сакаци. От города до дворца было не больше сорока минут езды, но оскорблённый в лучших чувствах виконт добрался до парковой ограды уже через полчаса.

Коня он оставил у стены, через которую ловко перелез, не зацепившись ни за одну веточку. Сочтя это хорошим знаком, Марсель двинулся по парку наугад, пытаясь определить местонахождение здешней церковной процессии по пению гимнов. С заходом солнца поднялся сильный ветер: его порывы относили звуки в сторону на приличное расстояние. Быстро темнело; похоже, собиралась гроза. Пошатавшись по парку ещё минут десять, Марсель, наконец, набрёл на процессию и начал осторожно пробираться в её начало, надеясь заметить рядом с Эпинэ пропавшего разбойника.

Молния, сверкнувшая из набежавших туч и озарившая всё вокруг, пришла Валме на помощь. Он увидел так отчётливо, словно смотрел на сцену Золотого театра с самой дорогой (суан за вход) центральной галереи: во главе процессии величественно плыла принцесса Ракан – высокая колоритная дама, окружённая слугами и арендаторами. Однако ни её внука, ни его скорбного друга поблизости не наблюдалось.

Огромная бесшумная молния напугала эсператистов: послышались встревоженные вскрики и пронзительные взвизги. Мужчины и женщины задирали головы, опасливо поглядывая в нахмуренное небо; свечи заметно дрожали у них в руках. Принцесса Ракан прибавила ходу, очевидно, намереваясь поскорее вернуться во дворец. Марсель отстал от процессии, задумавшись.

Если Ракан и Эпинэ не участвовали в шествии, это означало, что они занимаются тайными делами, не терпящими лишних глаз и ушей. А для этих целей – что удобнее праздника, когда все ненужные свидетели шатаются за пределами дворца!

Офицер по особым поручениям всей кожей ощутил зуд охотничьего азарта. Скучные поиски Жана-коновала внезапно превращались в захватывающую интригу. Марсель потёр руки, предвкушая приключение. Нужно только проникнуть в опустевший дворец и найти там двух – точнее трёх, считая бывшего разбойника – заговорщиков. Конечно, Алва не поручал своему офицеру лазить в окна к Альдо Ракану, но, в конце концов, разве особые поручения заключаются не в этом?

Марсель крадучись приблизился к дворцу. В парадные двери соваться, разумеется, не стоило, а у входа для прислуги так и сновали поварята, готовившие праздничное угощение. Будь Марсель одет иначе, он попытался бы прикинуться посыльным или поставщиком… Но, кошки подери, дворянин он или нет?! Он, конечно, выбрал на сегодня самый неприметный костюм, но Валмону неприлично выглядеть как какой-нибудь торговец или ремесленник. Сапоги из дорогой кожи, шёлковый (по жаркой погоде) камзол – разумеется, тёмный и без вышивки, но отлично подогнанный по фигуре, тонкая рубашка, фетровая шляпа со страусиным пером и, главное, длинная шпага – даже последний дурак сообразит, что перед ним не слуга и не фермер. Придётся поискать другие двери. Сакаци – небольшой дворец, но у бокового фасада наверняка есть второй подъезд.

Марсель нырнул в подстриженные кусты и быстро перебрался на южную сторону. Молния снова помогла ему. В мертвенном свете змеевидного зигзага Валме заметил длинную, увитую зеленью террасу, тянувшуюся вдоль бокового фасада прямо под балконами второго этажа. Превосходно! То, что надо. Стоит добраться до одного из этих балконов, и он, считай, уже во дворце! Но когда молния погасла, вокруг сгустилась такая тьма, что Марсель на минуту перестал понимать, где находится.

К счастью, едва он осторожно выбрался из кустов, блеснул свет. Свет сочился между колонн, поддерживающих навес террасы. Похоже, там кто-то был, и не один: Валме рассмотрел фигуры двух мужчин, которые не спеша прогуливались вперёд и назад. Подобравшись чуть поближе, Марсель замер и даже протёр глаза от изумления: одним из собеседников оказался сам Ракан собственной персоной. Второй, заметно ниже ростом и старше, с виду представлялся богатым дельцом или торговцем. Эпинэ и пропавшего послушника поблизости не было, но Марсель решил, что их поиски он отложит на потом.

Увы! С того расстояния, на котором находился Валме, разговор Ракана с неизвестным совершенно невозможно было подслушать. Широкие просветы между колоннами и огонь на треногах, расставленных по всей террасе, не позволяли Марселю подобраться ближе. Единственный способ проследить за Раканом состоял в том, чтобы взобраться наверх по побегам хмеля и осторожно подползти к собеседникам по решётчатому навесу.

Отступив за самую дальнюю колонну, Марсель аккуратно закинул наверх шпагу, шляпу и плащ и храбро взял террасу на абордаж. Вражеский борт возмущённо заскрипел, но покорился. Вскарабкавшись по хмелю, как по абордажному канату, Марсель с облегчением рухнул на пышную зелёную подстилку, которая тут же мстительно засунула ему в нос свои одуряюще пахнущие шишки. Отфыркиваясь, Валме встал на четвереньки и осторожно пополз вперёд. Кошкин трельяж отчаянно трещал и шатался, над головой гремел гром и завывал ветер, а предательские побеги так и норовили вцепиться в волосы и ухватить за пояс.

Когда Марсель решил, что прополз уже достаточно, звуки голосов внизу смолкли. Неужели разговор закончен, и собеседники ушли с террасы?!.. Ну нет! С Валмонами не случается такого невезения! Марсель прополз ещё пару бье и к большому своему облегчению уловил интонации, которые могли принадлежать только Ракану – безапелляционные и самоуверенные. Более того, ему показалось, что Ракан произнёс: «Ворон»!

Валме дёрнулся и распластался по навесу, пытаясь прижать ухо поближе к решётке. Ракан говорил громко, но, к несчастью, порывы ветра постоянно относили его слова в сторону – или сам говорящий ходил туда-сюда по террасе. До Марселя долетали только отдельные слова:

— …В Сагранне… проклятый Ворон… долину Биры… несчастье!

Ответ его собеседника Валме не уловил.

— Ему ничто не угрожает! — вдруг энергично воскликнул Ракан, однако тут же понизил голос. Далее удалось разобрать только обрывки фраз: — …Избрать церковную карьеру… Я, как монарх-эсператист… Эсперадором не стать, но кардиналом Талига точно…

Кардиналом Талига? Это кого же Ракан прочит на место высокопреосвященного Сильвестра? Марсель выпростал ухо из хмеля и попробовал снова встать на четвереньки, но тут же понял, что проклятые побеги оплели его по рукам и ногам. Он энергично рванулся – трельяж протестующе затрещал. Разрубленный змей! Эта кошкина решётка и подгнила и рассохлась одновременно.

Виконт стиснул зубы и начал продираться вперёд, прокладывая лаз в зарослях хмеля, как гусеница – в сердцевине твёрдого яблока. Навес шатался, словно палуба корабля в бурю, ветер издевательски свистел прямо в уши, а трельяж ходил ходуном и стонал, как умелая шлюха под напористым клиентом. К счастью, раскаты грома перекрыли эту какофонию.

Марсель остановился отдышаться. Снизу раздалось бормотание Ракана – теперь он стоял очень близко, но говорил словно бы сам с собой, задумчиво и слишком тихо.

— Разве была только одна арка? — вдруг отчётливо спросил он. — Разве нельзя найти другую и принести новый обет?..

Арка?.. При чём здесь какая-то арка?

Снизу раздался женский голос, тихий и мелодичный. Марсель не разобрал ничего, кроме слова «реликвия».

Арка-реликвия? Что за бред?.. Любопытный виконт всем телом навалился на решётку.

— На ней был знак молнии, — произнёс Ракан.

Женский голос, по-видимому, выразил согласие.

— И она была сделана из золота, — продолжал Ракан. — Золото – цвет молний. Но Молнии – только один из домов! А всего их четы…

Проклятый навес хрустнул, и Ракан осёкся на полуслове. Марсель замер, стараясь не дышать, чтобы ничем не выдать своего присутствия. Похоже, ему это удалось, поскольку Ракан продолжал со вздохом:

— Впрочем, это суеверия. Древние легенды красивы, но толку с них никакого. Поговорим серьёзно, кузина. Я позвал тебя сюда для разговора о том, что действительно важно. Я знаю, ты умеешь молчать. И, исключая Матильду, ты единственный человек, который близок мне по крови. Я намерен поговорить с тобою о… О Робере Эпинэ.

Ага! Вот оно! Вот то дело, ради которого Марсель ползает по навесу, как кошка Леворукого. Виконт весь подобрался, дрожа от любопытства и вполне понятного нетерпения.

— Он мой преданный союзник и, кроме того, близкий друг, — продолжал Ракан тем временем. — А главное – он хозяин одной из важнейших провинций Талига… Его дед умер, теперь он наследный герцог Эпинэ. Сейчас он изгнанник, — Ракан постепенно понижал голос, и Марсель всё сильнее прижимался к перекладине, стараясь не проронить ни слова, — но прав не отнять силой… У меня есть план. Он касается Эпинэ и всех нас – тебя, меня, Матильды… От успеха зависит наше будущее… Я хочу… — прошелестел Ракан почти шёпотом, — я хочу…

Перекладина, к которой со всей страстью прижимался Марсель, не выдержала и треском надломилась. Виконт попробовал извернуться, но не тут-то было: побеги хмеля услужливо разошлись у него за спиной, и он полетел вниз, дёргаясь в безуспешных попытках за них уцепиться. К счастью, навес был невысок. Тем не менее Марсель весьма чувствительно приложился к земле задницей и непроизвольно взвыл благим матом.

— Мой дорогой виконт Валме! — воскликнул Ракан у него над головой. — Не ожидал столь позднего визита! Вы не ушиблись, нет?

В ответ бедный Марсель только замычал от боли, хватаясь за пострадавшее место. Ракан продолжал издевательским тоном:

— Я рад, что это вы, а не наёмный убийца, но позвольте всё же узнать: почему вы лазаете по навесу, как вор, и являетесь к непризнанному королю Талигойи весь во хмелю?

Ха! Да Марсель и не думал являться перед кем бы то ни было. Он с огромным удовольствием остался бы никому не ведомым на навесе. Но судьба обернулась против него.

Виконт попробовал сесть, но увы! Это оказалось положительно невозможно. Тогда он снова встал на четвереньки и неуклюже поднялся на обе ноги, оказавшись лицом к лицу с прелестной юной эрэа, смотревшей на него с плохо скрытым испугом.

Ракан стоял слева от неё. Он сиял радушной улыбкой, то есть, попросту говоря, ехидно скалился. Нужно было собраться с духом: принимать поражение следует с миной благородного достоинства.

Марсель попробовал изящно отставить ногу и отвесил принцу самый элегантный поклон, который только позволял отбитый зад.

— Ваше высочество, — галантно проговорил он, — мадам, — второй поклон достался перепуганной эрэа, — поверьте: я счастлив засвидетельствовать вам своё глубочайшее почтение.

Алатская дикарка продолжала таращить на Валме свои огромные газельи глаза – следует признать, очаровательные: золотые, как звёзды.

— Мы принимаем ваши уверения, виконт, — любезно ответствовал Ракан, улыбаясь во все зубы, — тем более, что вы рискнули жизнью, чтобы принести их нам. Даю вам слово: если бы вы просто вошли в наш дворец, вместо того, чтобы падать к нашим ногам, это нисколько не уменьшило бы нашей к вам благосклонности.

Несмотря на боль и потрясение от падения, Марсель тут же сообразил: с Раканом нужно играть в открытую. Его поймали на горячем: сам и виноват. Обезоруживающая откровенность и совсем чуть-чуть блефа в придачу – вот в чём его спасение. Быть может, он ещё сумеет выбраться из унизительной ситуации без особых потерь.

— Пусть благосклонность вашего высочества склонит вас к снисходительности, — учтиво произнёс Валме, через боль отвешивая Ракану второй поклон: каши маслом не испортишь. — Я должен признать с глубоким раскаянием, что имел намерение тайно подслушать беседу вашего высочества. Это дурной поступок, однако у меня есть оправдание, которое столь мудрый принц, несомненно, найдёт достаточным.

— Какое же? — поинтересовался Ракан, усмехаясь.

— Я услышал, как ваше высочество произнесли имя моего господина, — откровенно признался Валме покаянным тоном. — Не сомневаюсь, что друзья вашего высочества в такой ситуации поступили бы точно так же.

— Вашего господина? — повторил Ракан, мгновенно помрачнев и нахмурившись, и Валме испугался: не совершил ли он ложный шаг? — А я слышал, что все Валмоны сами себе господа. Однако не припоминаю, чтобы я говорил о вас или о ком-либо из вашего семейства.

— Я имел в виду герцога Алву, ваше высочество, — пояснил Марсель виноватым тоном. — Я имел честь поступить к нему на службу весной этого года.

— Ах да! — воскликнул Ракан. — Припоминаю! Вы же теперь офицер Первого маршала.

— Я хотел укрыться здесь от грозы, ваше высочество, — продолжал Марсель, слегка лукавя, — но, по несчастью, услышал, как вы произносите слово «Ворон». Я вообразил, что речь идёт о герцоге Алва, моём командире, и, как дурак, полез на этот гнилой навес, чтоб его Закатные твари разбили и сожрали вместе с этим треклятым кошкиным хмелем! — в сердцах добавил Марсель и принялся обдирать с себя настырные вездесущие шишечки.

Ракан снова развеселился.

— Вы так искренне извиняетесь, виконт, что на вас невозможно сердиться, — произнёс он самым сердечным тоном. — Я понимаю ваши мотивы, но Создателя ради, что вы себе вообразили? Чем я, простой изгнанник, способен навредить Первому маршалу Талига? Бросьте!.. Я всего лишь рассказывал кузине о подвигах герцога Алвы в Сагранне, когда вы так эффектно свалились нам на головы. Мелисса, это виконт Валме, — обратился Ракан к девушке, которая до сих пор не произнесла ни слова. — Тебе не стоит его бояться: он славный человек.

— Мадам, рухнуть к вашим ногам – это величайшее счастье для смертного! — галантно заверил даму Марсель, прижимая руки к сердцу.

Алатская дикарка не ответила, а только перевела свои огромные золотые глазищи на кузена.

— Ступай домой, Мелисса, — ласково отпустил её Ракан. — Мне нужно поговорить с виконтом Валме с глазу на глаз.

Юная эрэа ушла, так и не вернув Валме его поклона. Нет, положительно: все Раканы – самодовольные самовлюблённые невежи! Марсель осторожно потёр ноющий зад – его воспитание не позволяло делать это при даме, пусть даже такой неучтивой. Какая жалость, что сегодня на нём тонкий камзол, а не тот костюм, который он заказал к позапрошлогодним именинам короля! Марсель с нежностью вспомнил огромный бархатный бант, украшавший стратегические тылы и своей пышностью оттеняющий талию, тогда гораздо более объёмистую, чем сейчас. И за какими кошками его понесло на военную службу, а?..

— Вы слышали только имя герцога Алвы, виконт? — любезным тоном осведомился Ракан, возвращаясь к прежнему разговору после ухода своей кузины. — Неужели вы не уловили ничего другого?

Марсель быстро прикинул, стоит ли соврать, и так же быстро решил, что не стоит.

— Нет, ваше высочество, — почтительно признался он. — Я слышал кое-что ещё, но, признаться, ничего не понял.

— Расскажите, виконт, — благожелательно предложил Ракан. — Я хочу, чтобы вы знали: у меня нет никаких тайн от вас… и от вашего господина.

Марсель слегка замялся.

— Ваше высочество изволили говорить о какой-то арке… — произнёс он.

— Арке? — изумился Ракан.

— Реликвии, — пояснил Марсель. — Той, на которой высечен знак молнии.

Ракан посмотрел на него и расхохотался от всей души. Пока он веселился, Марсель уныло разглядывал обтрёпанные штаны и полы своего камзола: действительно, шпионский улов не стоил таких потерь.

— Простите, любезный виконт, — проговорил Ракан, успокаиваясь, — как я понял, наверху отвратительная слышимость. Мы с кузиной говорили не об арках. Мы говорили об алтарях.

Марсель, насторожившись, поднял голову.

— Об алтарях, ваше высочество?

— Да. В гальтарские времена верили в Ушедших богов и посвящали им алтари, на которых высекали символы стихий. Видите ли, кузина выросла в Алати, а здесь очень серьёзно относятся к древним преданиям. И это понятно: тут чуть ли не с каждым местом связана своя легенда. От иных просто кровь стынет в жилах… Моя кузина считает, что абвениатская магия и впрямь существует и что она подчинена мне, Ракану, как прямому потомку древних анаксов.

— И ваше высочество верит в это?

— Я?.. А что ещё остаётся делать моему высочеству, как не верить в абвениатские сказки, виконт? Я же не сумасшедший и прекрасно понимаю: вернуться в Талиг я смогу разве что только при помощи магии.

Валме внимательно всмотрелся в лицо Ракана, сейчас спокойное и даже немного печальное. Похоже, тот был вполне искренен.

— Но ваше высочество говорили ещё о Робере Эпинэ, — осмелился заметить он.

— Верно, — спокойно подтвердил Ракан и вдруг резко повернулся к Валме, словно сообразив что-то. — Проклятье! Да вы, никак, вообразили, что я намерен втянуть в политические дрязги мою бедную кузину, виконт? За кого вы меня принимаете?

— А разве речь шла не о политике, ваше высочество? — наивно поинтересовался Марсель.

— Нет, разумеется! — отрезал Ракан. — Я хотел поговорить о её будущем, точнее, о её браке. Робер Эпинэ наследный герцог, и он мой друг. Надеюсь, я ясно дал понять кузине, что мы с Матильдой держим его руку. (Марселя как обухом по лбу ударили). Кузина, конечно, ещё очень юна, но мне было бы спокойней, если бы она вышла замуж за человека, которому я полностью доверяю. Кстати, простите бедняжке её грубость, — неожиданно извинился Ракан с милой улыбкой, поразившей Марселя в самое сердце. — Она выросла в очень суровых условиях: отец держал её взаперти, и она не привыкла к обществу. Но она добрейшее существо и, если бы вы сегодня серьёзно пострадали, она не ушла бы, не оказав всей помощи, которая только была бы в её силах.

— Охотно верю, — пробормотал Марсель, потирая зад. — Так ваше высочество намерены женить Робера Эпинэ на своей кузине?

— Именно, — подтвердил Ракан. — Тогда со временем она смогла бы стать настоящей герцогиней Эпинэ.

— Как? — мгновенно насторожился Марсель.

— Бросьте, виконт! Разве герцог Алва послал вас сюда не за тем, чтобы предложить Роберу примириться с династией Олларов? Конечно, я мог бы сделать вид, что мне об этом не известно, но я предпочитаю подать вам пример откровенности.

— Меня? Рокэ? — поразился Марсель, выпучив на принца глаза.

— А кого же? Не бойтесь выдать его планы, виконт: я вполне их одобряю. Больше того: я всячески убеждал Робера не упускать этот шанс ещё тогда, когда покойный Окделл привёз предложение Алвы в первый раз.

Валме обалдел настолько, что и думать забыл о своём ушибе.

— Ув-веряю ваше в-высочество, что я никогда… — забормотал он, но тут их тет-а-тет грубо прервали.

На террасе послышался топот множества бегущих ног и задыхающиеся крики:

— Ваше высочество!.. Ваше высочество! Беда!..

Принц Ракан обернулся. В перголе появился растрёпанный управляющий, окружённый испуганными слугами.

— Беда, ваше высочество, беда! — воскликнул он. — Дурной знак! Извольте пожаловать во дворец к вашей бабушке!

Воспользовавшись суматохой, Марсель увязался следом за Раканом. В парадной столовой, где были накрыты столы, царил заметный беспорядок. Только величественная принцесса Ракан сохранила самообладание и пыталась успокоить гостей.

— В нескольких хорнах от нас случился сильный пожар, — пояснила она своему внуку в ответ на его расспросы. — В ночь святого Фюлёпа это очень дурной знак, а мы, алатцы спокон веков верим в знамения.

— Есть жертвы? — с тревогой спросил Альдо.

— Никаких, да там нет жилья. Всё случилось неподалёку от Белой Ели, — объяснила Матильда. — Пострадали только выгоны да какой-то пьяница, который перепугался до полусмерти и переполошил своими воплями всех, кого мог. Он уверяет, что видел огненных демонов, — добавила Матильда насмешливо.

— Это место нужно освятить, гици принц! — воскликнула Вицушка и старик-управляющий тут же энергично закивал в знак согласия. — Нужно послать за преподобным аббатом!

— Верно! Верно! — зашумели гости.

— А пожар? Он потушен? — спросил Альдо.

— Спроси, что полегче! — отозвалась принцесса. — Нас там не было. Но думаю, что вряд ли: дождь ведь сегодня так и не пошёл.

— Барон Таубер только что отправился туда со своими людьми, — оповестил принца один из присутствующих.

Принц Ракан кивнул и быстро взбежал на возвышение, на котором стоял хозяйский стол. Шум в столовой постепенно утих.

— Достойные господа! — громко произнёс принц, обращаясь к своим гостям. — Я думаю, нам нужно точно выяснить, что же произошло. Прошу мужчин пойти за мной. Если и впрямь случился пожар, мы погасим его, пока огонь не принёс беды. А если пожара нет, мы вернёмся сюда и продолжим пировать. Тем временем пусть кто-нибудь из слуг скачет в монастырь, да вот хоть ты, Имре. Освятить поганое место никогда не лишнее.

— Верно, верно говорите, ваше высочество! — нестройно зашумели гости, отодвигая стулья от столов: пара десятков крепких мужчин тут же окружила принца Ракана.

— Лошадей! Лошадей! — кричали они.

Валме смело затесался в их толпу, шёпотом попросив управляющего найти у парковой ограды его коня. Пожар и неведомые огненные демоны совершенно не пугали виконта. Но его насторожило то, что среди пирующих не было ни Жана-коновала, ни Робера Эпинэ.

Переполошивший всех пожар не пригрезился пьянице: в нескольких хорнах от Сакаци действительно полыхала трава, вероятно, загоревшаяся от молний. Огненный след длинным языком спускался с холма, постепенно суживаясь. В низине он образовывал нечто вроде петли, словно пламя, дойдя до определённой точки, отступило и развернулось обратно кружным путём.

К счастью, в воде недостатка не было, а выгоревшая трава уже не давала новой пищи огню. Ветер, недавно такой сильный, теперь полностью стих, сухая гроза прошла. Альдо Ракан толково и споро организовал тушение. Похоже, он удался в свою алатскую бабку, а не в безликих предков, четыреста лет сиднем сидевших в Агарисе. Он проявил смекалку и большое мужество: везде поспевал и первым лез в пламя. Марсель старался не отставать от него. Через час пожар залили и затоптали, а из монастыря святого Гермия примчалась целая миссия с аббатом во главе. Опять, как в начале вечера, зажгли освящённые свечи; аббат и монахи кропили выгоревшую траву вином и водой, распевая охрипшими голосами. Слуги сновали туда и сюда, поднося усталым господам питьё.

Марсель обнаружил, что стоит в самой низине, в центре потушенной огненной петли. Его костюм пришёл в окончательную негодность: сапоги были черны от копоти, штаны разодраны, а рукава камзола подпалены. Альдо Ракан нашёл его за унылым подсчётом убытков и дружески вручил свою серебряную флягу с вином. «А он, право же, славный малый», – благодарно решил Марсель и было опустился на ближайшую кочку, чтобы слегка передохнуть, но тут же со стоном поднялся обратно. Разрубленный змей, ну что за ночка!!! Святой Фюлёп явно решил сегодня припомнить ему все прегрешения разом. Что-то зацепилось за порванную штанину, и Валме машинально нагнулся, чтобы отодрать колючку от себя.

Цап! Острые зубы впились в палец едва ли не кости. Марсель коротко взвыл. Крыса, закатные кошки её сожри, огромная обезумевшая крыса! Марсель, корчась от боли и отвращения, пытался стряхнуть с себя злобного врага. Отважный принц Ракан тут же пришёл ему на помощь.

— Проклятие! — воскликнул он, снимая с Валме отчаянно вырывающегося крысёныша. — Да это же Клемент!

Оказавшись в руках у Ракана, крысёныш как будто признал знакомца и перестал кусаться. Помрачневший принц рассматривал его в свете освящённых свечей, плотно сжав губы.

— Ваш добрый приятель, ваше высочество? — осведомился Валме, морщась и со страдальческим видом зажимая раненый палец.

— Не мой, а Робера, — машинально поправил принц. — Как он здесь оказался? Это невозможно!

Откуда-то из темноты донёсся пронзительный нечеловеческий крик. Марсель вздрогнул, но тут же сообразил, что кричала скотина. Монахи, только что прекратившие водить в низине свой хоровод, что-то радостно залопотали по-алатски. Спустя минуту они вытащили на свет перепуганного мула: животное было измучено и скорбно болтало туда-сюда длинными ушами, чем-то напомнив Марселю повадки Робера Эпинэ.

Отец Канио, утирая пот, подошёл осмотреть скотину.

— Ваше преподобие, — внезапно обратился к нему Ракан, нахмурясь. — Вероятно, это тот самый мул, которого украл у вас беглый разбойник. Я должен покаяться перед вами: мой друг Робер Эпинэ убедил вашего нового послушника вернуться вместе с ним в Эпинэ.

Вернуться в Эпинэ! Так вот оно что! Вот почему ни разбойника, ни Эпинэ не было сегодня нигде! Марсель вытянул шею, чтобы не упустить никаких подробностей.

— Нового послушника? — недоуменно переспросил аббат на талиг. — Вы имеете в виду брата Яноша? Вы ошибаетесь, ваше высочество. Брат Янош не покидал сегодня обители.

— Как? А этот мул?

— Мул сегодня сбежал из конюшни, это верно. Но брат Янош здесь не при чём. К несчастью, ему стало плохо. С ним случился удар незадолго до начала праздника – должно быть, от чрезмерной жары и волнения.

Альдо Ракан потрясённо уставился на аббата Олеция, словно не веря своим ушам.

— Он умер? — спросил Ракан.

— К счастью, нет. Наш брат-лекарь – искусный врачеватель, ему удалось совершить чудо. Брат Янош лежит в лазарете монастыря, и ваше высочество можете сами убедиться в этом.

— Но кто же… Но кто же тогда… — пробормотал принц и вдруг решительно поднял голову. — Ваше преподобие, я намерен воспользоваться вашим предложением, — отчеканил он.

— Вашему высочеству достаточно всего лишь последовать за мной, — спокойно ответил отец Канио, но, взглянув на Марселя, который незаметно пристроился за правым плечом Ракана точь-в-точь как покойный Окделл за плечом своего монсеньора, добавил: — однако моё приглашение касается только вашего высочества.

Ракан обернулся и увидел Марселя в стойке верного оруженосца с прокушенным пальцем наперевес. Валме приготовился услышать вежливое предложение идти восвояси, однако Альдо Ракан снова удивил его.

— Прошу ваше преподобие, — почтительно произнёс принц, — из уважения ко мне сделать исключение для виконта Валме. Тем более, что виконт и сам нуждается в помощи вашего чудо-лекаря.

Отец Канио слегка поморщился, но, видимо, решил не возражать по столь незначительному поводу. Он сухо кивнул, приглашая Марселя идти за ними следом.

Было уже далеко за полночь, когда они вошли в лазарет монастыря святого Гермия. Помощники лекаря сразу же занялись укусом и ссадинами Валме; о более пострадавшем месте Марсель решил не распространяться. Жан-коновал трупом лежал на одной из коек – неподвижный и безгласный, но всё-таки живой. Марсель с первого взгляда понял, что это он: хотя борода разбойника вздыбилась, а лицо сильно осунулось, эти грубые черты невозможно было спутать ни с чем.

По-видимому, Ракан подумал то же самое.

— Он приходил в себя? — вполголоса спросил он у брата-лекаря. Аббат, любезно взявший на себя обязанности толмача, перевёл вопрос.

— Нет, но он говорил в беспамятстве, — озвучил отец Канио ответ. — Всё время повторял что-то о своей сестре и о корове.

— Странно… Он заболел ещё днём?

— Часа за два до захода солнца, ваше высочество.

— Он поправится?

— Надежда есть. К счастью, ему почти сразу же оказали помощь. Иначе бедный брат Янош уже сейчас был бы мёртв.

Ракан застыл у постели больного, с каменным лицом рассматривая его. Валме рискнул задать вопрос вместо принца:

— А этот бедняга говорил что-нибудь об Эпинэ или Талиге?

Отец Канио перевёл вопрос и ответ:

— Нет, он называл только сестру. Боюсь, господа, что брат-лекарь не может поведать вам ничего, кроме этого.

Принц Ракан учтиво изъявил аббату выражения своей признательности и почтительно испросил благословения. Марсель, как истый язычник, только хлопал глазами. Спустившись во двор аббатства он устало подумал, что пора бы вернуться к себе в гостиницу и успокоить кэналлийцев, которые, наверно, ума приложить не могут, куда это он запропастился.

Альдо Ракан был хмур и мрачен. Укусивший Марселя крысёныш, нахохлившийся так же, как его августейший знакомец, сидел в ракановском кармане.

— Вы поедете со мной, виконт? — спросил принц у Валме, едва они вышли из ворот монастыря.

— В Сакаци?

— Сначала туда. Едва рассветёт, я велю обыскать окрестности. Робер уговорил этого Жана-коновала служить ему проводником. Они уехали сегодня незадолго до праздника. А сейчас я узнаю́, что проклятый разбойник ещё днём слёг от удара! С кем же уехал Робер?.. Проклятье! Я не успокоюсь, пока не узнаю, что с ним!

Альдо Ракан сжал кулаки. Марсель искренне посочувствовал ему: похоже, этот принц был хорошим другом.

— Может быть, герцог Эпинэ поехал с другим проводником?

— Нет. Я точно помню: Робер сказал, что едет с Жаном-коновалом.

— В таком случае возможно… — задумчиво протянул Марсель, — возможно, что герцог стал жертвой нападения бывших приятелей этого недомонаха.

— Что было бы большой удачей, — хмуро бросил Альдо. — Разбойники Роберу не страшны: он способен постоять сам за себя.

— Тогда чего же опасается ваше высочество?

— Вы не знаете здешних мест, виконт, — мрачно ответил Ракан. — Вы здравомыслящий олларианец и не верите в существование нечисти.

— Ну почему же? — тонко улыбнулся Марсель. — Я же видел Вальтазара у нас в Олларии. Нечисть существует, это несомненно. Но я уверен, что она не способна причинить вред человеку из плоти и крови. Нечисть – это ведь только тень.

Ракан заметно оживился:

— Вы уверены в этом, виконт?

— Совершенно уверен, ваше высочество. Вполне вероятно, что на господина Эпинэ напали какие-нибудь проходимцы и вынудили его защищаться; но, если вы не ошибаетесь в ловкости вашего друга, он должен был успешно отбиться от них.

Ракан обдумал сказанное. Потом махнул рукой, призывая слуг, ждавших их чуть поодаль.

— Вы немного успокоили меня, виконт. К тому же, — продолжал он задумчиво, — если бы с Робером и впрямь случилась беда, я обязательно почувствовал бы это. Однажды он тяжело заболел, едва не умер. Если бы я не вызволил его с того света, плохо бы ему пришлось. Вероятно, это оттого, что я Ракан, как говорит Мелитта. Кстати, — оживился он, — замолвите перед Вороном словечко за Робера, виконт, когда будете писать вашему господину. Я хотел бы, чтобы мой друг мог вернуться к себе домой, пусть даже ценой примирения с Олларами.

— Ваше высочество говорит искренне? — удивился Марсель.

— От всего сердца, — подтвердил принц. — Так же искренне, как и то, что я ничего не замышляю против Алвы. Пусть я изгнанник, но всё-таки я Ракан. Я уже говорил вам, что верю в абвениатские легенды. Если я потеряю одного из Повелителей, я потеряю часть себя. Герцог Алва – Повелитель Ветра. Как я могу желать ему зла? Напротив, я прошу вас всячески беречь его, виконт. Я уже потерял бедного Окделла и до сих пор скорблю об этом. Я не могу позволить себе потерять ещё хоть кого-то.

Марсель исподтишка покосился на Ракана. Древние алтари, алатская нечисть, раканская магия… Неужели этот славный молодой человек и впрямь так суеверен, как хочет показать?

Альдо Ракан взялся на поводья подведённого к нему коня:

— Так вы едете со мной, виконт? Я всё-таки намерен обыскать окрестности.

— Я счёл бы за честь помочь вашему высочеству, — заверил Марсель, тронутый его дружеской тревогой, — но я должен как можно скорей вернуться к монсеньору. Утром я уезжаю.

— Что ж, в добрый путь. Впрочем… Вы ведь поедете в Талиг через Эпинэ?

— Разумеется. Это единственная дорога.

— В таком случае, не окажете ли вы мне любезность заглянуть к Роберу и посмотреть, благополучно ли он добрался до дома? Я понимаю, что не имею права просить вас, но всё-таки надеюсь, что вы не откажете мне в этом.

— Ва…

— Я не могу предложить вам в награду ни поместий, ни чинов, — с живостью перебил его Альдо. — Правду сказать, вам этого и не нужно: ведь вы много богаче меня, виконт! Единственное, чем я располагаю, – это моя благодарность. Если вы согласны принять её, то знайте: у вас всегда будет искренний друг там, где бы я ни находился – в Агарисе, в Сакаци или где-нибудь ещё.

И Альдо Ракан протянул Валме открытую руку. Марсель, немного подумав, принял её: симпатия этого славного принца польстила ему. Какая жалость, что Фердинанду II Оллару далеко до алатского изгнанника!

— Ваше высочество, я заеду в Эр-Эпинэ, — щедро пообещал он. — И даже передам герцогу письмо, если вы его напишите.

— О, в самом деле? Вы незаменимый друг, виконт! Я напишу небольшую записку и вручу её вам завтра утром – разумеется, открытой, чтобы вы знали её содержание. У меня нет тайн от вас, как вы уже могли убедиться. А пока… Позвольте моим слугам проводить вас до вашей гостиницы.

Марсель с благодарностью принял это предложение и вернулся к себе, когда уже начинало светать. Его костюм был разодран в клочья, шляпа, плащ и шпага так и остались на верху террасы в Сакаци, пострадавшие зад и палец болезненно ныли, но в глубине души он чувствовал глубокое удовлетворение собой.


	3. Глава III. Оллария

_17-19 дни Осенних Скал, 399 год Круга Скал. Оллария_

**1**

Ненастным утром в самом начале осени весь двор и город собрались у столичного особняка Рокслеев, чтобы принести свои соболезнования Высокому Дому Скал.

Осиротевшая герцогиня Надорская, чей единственный сын недавно сгинул в Гальтаре, скончалась в Олларии в ночь с десятого на одиннадцатое число.

Король, поднятый с постели этим трагическим известием, поторопился прислать Рокслею своего личного хирурга. Совет подал кардинал Сильвестр: в естественных причинах смерти герцогини Окделл не должно было возникнуть никаких сомнений. Сердце несчастной матери не выдержало бремени горя, вот и всё. Она успела защитить имя сына, но нервное напряжение истощило её силы.

Королевский хирург и личный врач Рокслеев сошлись во мнениях: её светлость скончалась от сердечной слабости.

Дело шло к тому уже несколько недель. Герцогиня Мирабелла мужественно держалась вплоть до дня Большого Совета, состоявшегося двадцатого Летних Молний. Она явилась в Овальный кабинет, прямая, как палка, но страшно высохшая и почти совсем седая – за несколько дней она состарилась на двадцать лет.

— Мой сын отправился в Алат по приказу герцога Алвы! — громко заявила она королю, торжествующе предъявляя собственноручный приказ Первого маршала. — Паж моего сына может засвидетельствовать это!

Двенадцатилетний мальчишка, допущенный на Совет по распоряжению Первого маршала, шагнул вперёд.

— Я тоже свидетельствую это, — заявил сам Алва, неспешно поднимаясь и отвешивая поклон Фердинанду II. — Мой оруженосец выполнял дипломатическое поручение, которое я возложил на него ради пользы и блага моего короля.

Рокэ врал совершенно непринуждённо. Мирабелла сверлила его глазами, но молчала: ей хватало ума понимать, что Ворон льёт воду на её мельницу.

Сильвестр не спорил. Рокэ желает, чтобы его юноша ушёл в Закат в сияющих доспехах безупречного рыцаря? И пусть его. Герцог Окделл встретился с курией, чтобы очистить корону Талига от тяжких обвинений? Чу́дно, чу́дно. Вступил в переговоры с Робером Эпинэ, чтобы склонить его принять сторону Олларов? Превосходно!

— От Эпинэ мой оруженосец узнал важные сведения, касающиеся Гальтары. К несчастью, он решил лично поехать туда, чтобы выяснить всё на месте. Это, конечно, не входило в его задачу, но юного герцога легко понять, ваше величество. Он только что отличился на поле сражения. Он желал отличиться перед своим королём и на дипломатическом поприще.

Король кивал, как механический болванчик, не сводя глаз с яростной, как фурия мести, Мирабеллы. Опальная герцогиня произвела на него огромное, почти болезненное впечатление. Как и все слабые люди, он мгновенно ощутил исходящую от неё подавляющую силу и проникся каким-то школярским почтением к умирающей, но так и не сломленной старухе.

— Если мой сын не вернётся в течение трёх лет, — заявила она королю напоследок (лицо её при этом дрогнуло, но голос остался твёрдым и властным), — я _желаю,_ чтобы Надор перешёл во владение мужа старшей из моих дочерей.

Она не сказала: «Я прошу». Она сказала: «Я желаю» и величественно опустилась в кресло, даже не прикоснувшись к руке капитана своей охраны, протянутой, чтобы помочь ей сесть.

Кардинал Сильвестр мысленно возблагодарил Создателя, что в течение всех предыдущих лет герцогиня Мирабелла сиднем сидела в своём Надоре. Эта фурия смогла бы возглавить и повести за собой целую партию. От зоркого взгляда кардинала не укрылось также, что новый герцог Валентин Придд, оправданный и введённый в права наследства на том же Совете, ни на шаг не отходил от старухи. После освобождения он вернулся к своему эру в особняк Рокслеев, где общался с надоркой каждый день. Кардиналу доносили, что по совету графа Рокслея он даже посватался к одной из её дочерей.

Новая оппозиция формировалась прямо на глазах. Ещё при входе во дворец кардинал заметил, как лиловые смешались с красно-чёрными, и от мужчин, составлявших свиту Скал и Волн, исходила явная угроза. К счастью, расчёт кардинала на чувства Придда оправдался. После освобождения первый благодарственный визит он нанёс именно Алве, а не королю. Фердинанд, разумеется, заметил это, но ему было не до молодого Спрута.

Следствие над Катариной Ариго вошло в свою завершающую стадию.

— Устройте ей очную ставку с матерью Моникой! — потребовал король от вице-кансильера, трясясь, как в истерике, после чтения протокола допросов. — Устройте ей очную ставку в моём присутствии! Я хочу, чтобы она сама мне сказала, зачем оскорбляла своего супруга и государя!

— Ваше величество, — уговаривал его Колиньяр, — если вы сами придёте к королеве, она сочтёт это признаком слабости! Ведь ваше величество так привязаны к ней. Обвиняемая воспользуется этим, чтобы обмануть нас.

Сильвестр сильно опасался, что несгибаемая герцогиня Надорская сочтёт своим долгом выступить на защиту Катарины Ариго. Ему повезло: горе и нервное напряжение свели старуху в могилу. После Совета она продержалась на ногах только один день – и то из чистого упрямства. Двадцать второго она слегла, чтобы больше уже не подняться.

Прощание с забальзамированными останками началось тринадцатого числа. Тристрамы, Хаварды, Лоу, Ардены, Невиллы, Дрюс-Карлионы, Ловлейсы, – все вассалы Дома Скал, находившиеся в столице, прислали в особняк Рокслеев щиты со своими гербами и облачились в серое. Даже посол Гаунау отправил к гробу герцогини эмблемы своего повелителя: видимо, Хайнрих решил показать, что помнит, кто его сюзерен. Столичные эсператисты тоже гуськом потянулись на поклон к почившей герцогине. После Октавинской ночи в Олларии сложилась целая община обиженных, тайно позуживаемая послами из Гайифы.

При дворе было объявлено, что бдение над телом состоится в ночь на восемнадцатое. Всенощную назначили в часовне святого Дени, древнего покровителя Кабителы, признанного и олларианской церковью. Ещё до заката гроб предполагалось торжественно вынести из Зала Чести и доставить к главному алтарю. Поэтому с утра семнадцатого числа Осенних Скал те, кто ещё не участвовал в прощании, и те, кто уже посетил Рокслеев хотя бы раз, сочли необходимым явиться на последние домашние службы.

Карета Фердинанда II въехала во двор особняка в половине второго. Короля сопровождали первые лица государства: сенескаль, вице-кансильер, тессорий, главный церемониймейстер, шталмейстер, государственный секретарь, три министра, кардинал Талига и, конечно же, Первый маршал. Появление Алвы, как всегда, произвело фурор. Граф Манрик даже высунулся из окна своей кареты, не поверив глазам: окна всех кэналлийских экипажей были задрапированы серым.

— Так делается только в случае смерти члена семьи, — шепнул он королю, едва сойдя со ступенек кареты.

— Мы помним этикет, господин тессорий, — сквозь зубы ответил Фердинанд и громко спросил у Алвы:

— Вы состоите в родстве с Окделлами, господин Первый маршал?

— Я состою в родстве с Карлионами, государь, — хладнокровно ответил Рокэ, кланяясь. — Через мою прабабку Раймонду.

— О. В самом деле. Мы забыли об этом.

— Что-то не припоминаю, чтобы он носил траур по убитому им Грегори Карлиону, — пробурчал сенескаль Миоссан на другое ухо короля, предусмотрительно понизив голос: сказать это громко в лицо Алве ему не хватало духу.

Джеймс Рокслей, как раз в это время пробившийся к королю через толпу придворных, преклонил колени на мокрую брусчатку двора: шёл мелкий осенний дождь.

— Ваше величество! Ваш милостивый приезд утешает нас в нашей скорби, — произнёс он.

— Мы скорбим вместе с вами, виконт, — печально проговорил король, подавая ему руку. — Её светлость была истинной эрэа! Увы! Таких больше нет.

— Ваше величество говорит истинную правду, — непринуждённо прибавил Алва, кланяясь Рокслею. — Герцогиня Окделл была образцом всех жён и матерей. В прежние времена, когда мужчины уходили в долгие походы, на неё можно было смело оставить дом: она соблюла бы и честь мужа, и его интересы.

Фердинанд II задрожал как от удара бичом. Королева Катарина ещё находилась во дворце, но до Багерлее ей оставалось недалеко. Перепуганная фрейлина Дрюс-Карлион после небольшого намёка Сильвестра принялась обвинять её величество во всех смертных грехах. Мать Моника была сдержаннее, но после того, как её пару раз растянули на «кобыле», благоразумно сочла, что своя жизнь дороже чужой репутации. По её наводке Колиньяру удалось схватить доверенных служанок, сопровождавших королеву на тайных встречах, а главное – прачек, стиравших запачканное бельё после блуда с покойными графом Васспардом и генералом Феншо-Тримейном. Даты встреч ставили под сомнение законность рождения кронпринца и младшей принцессы. Сильвестр счёл нужным заблаговременно осведомить об этом Рокэ.

— Будьте последовательны, друг мой. Неужели вы велели пристрелить Оскара Феншо-Тримейна лишь для того, чтобы посадить его ублюдка на трон Талига?

— Ваше высокопреосвященство говорит на основании слов нескольких перепуганных женщин?

— Подумайте сами, Рокэ! Если бы принц и впрямь был сыном короля, зачем бы тогда его мать стала прилюдно грешить с вами?

— У её величества, — неприятно усмехнулся Ворон, — превосходный аппетит.

— Вот именно, сын мой, вот именно! — подхватил кардинал. — Только блюдо под названием «власть» она предпочитает всем остальным. Будь она действительно матерью наследника, она не стала бы компрометировать себя с вами на глазах у всего двора, включая меня, грешного, и даже вашего прекраснодушного оруженосца. И признайтесь, Рокэ: вы бы сейчас и пальцем о палец не ударили ради спасения Катарины Ариго, не купи она вашу поддержку единственным имевшимся у неё способом.

— А разве король не может покарать и меня как прелюбодея? — приподнял бровь Алва.

— Вы прекрасно знаете, что нет. С вами Фердинанд связываться не станет. Тем более, что из кронпринца такой же Воронёнок, как из самого короля. Он просто не верит этой сплетне, распущенной вашей же Катариной.

Алва пожал плечами.

— А какая _вам_ разница, ваше высокопреосвященство, чей сын наследник престола? Он был признан королём. Этого достаточно. Ведь у меня тоже нет наследника.

— А это уже ваша проблема, Рокэ. _Мой_ преемник – вы. И я уверен: если вы и впрямь чего-то захотите, то сумеете сторговаться хоть с самим Создателем, хоть с вашим покровителем Леворуким.

Алва, видимо, отступил, но смирение было не в его характере. Он любил оставлять последнее слово за собой. Сильвестр настороженно впился взглядом в спокойное и немного насмешливое лицо, пытаясь разгадать, что задумал Рокэ.

Тем временем общество размеренным шагом, который приличествовал печальным обстоятельствам, двинулось в Зал Чести. Его соорудили в парадной зале особняка. Стены, сплошь затянутые серым сукном, терялись за множеством щитов с гербами вассалов Великого Дома. В дверях стоял капитан личной охраны Мирабеллы, Дональд Адгейл, одетый в цвета Дома Скал. Платье его было старомодным, но желание ухмыльнуться пропадало при первом же взгляде: Адгейл возвышался, как скала, от которой веяло первозданной мощью. Его солдаты охраняли зал. Всюду горели свечи. Забальзамированные останки герцогини Мирабеллы покоились поверх крытого серым бархатом катафалка, прямо под капеллой – так назывался роскошный балдахин, свисавший с потолка. В ногах катафалка стоял Ангерран Карлион, периодически прижимающий носовой платок к глазам. Неподалеку сидела его жена, графиня Алиса, со своей старшей дочерью, восьмилетней Мирабеллой. Из-за отсутствия в столице дочерей герцогини Окделл они оказались ближайшими родственницами семьи.

Увидев короля со свитой, графиня вскочила, присела в глубоком реверансе и, сунув в руки дочери кропило, подтолкнула её навстречу Фердинанду.

Тот приложил правую руку к губам, мимоходом ласково погладив ребёнка по голове.

— Моя кузина, моя бесценная кузина! — прорыдал граф Карлион в платок, низко кланяясь королю. Фердинанд неловко похлопал его по плечу и рассеянно взглянул на кропило в своей руке.

Графиня Алиса, поминутно приседая, поднесла его величеству чашу.

Медленно подойдя к катафалку, король четырежды окропил тело Мирабеллы Окделл святой водой, шепча при этом молитву Создателю. Затем он снова приложил пальцы к губам и, благоговейно пятясь, отступил к столу, поставленному, по обычаю, в центре Зала Чести. Хозяин дома ловко выдвинул кресло, и король сел во главе, знаком предложив Рокслею и Карлиону занять соседние места.

Это означало, что герцогиня Окделл, пусть и мёртвая, принимает его величество у себя как хозяйка, словно она ещё не покинула этот мир.

Король вполголоса завёл милостивый разговор с графами.

Малолетняя Мирабелла Карлион, растерявшаяся из-за наплыва придворных, вслепую ткнула отданное Фердинандом кропило свите. Колиньяр было ринулся вперёд, чтобы стать вторым после короля, но Алва движением плеча оттеснил его в сторону, и вице-кансильер отступил.

Рокэ внимательно осмотрелся. Свежеиспечённый герцог Придд с постной миной стоял за стулом своего эра. Он был полностью одет в серое.

Каков хитрец! Носить траур по герцогу Вальтеру и герцогине Ангелике было нельзя: они умерли, обвинённые в умысле на жизнь короля. Изменников не оплакивают. Но смерть Мирабеллы предоставила Спруту удобный случай облачиться в серое.

— Я вижу, что уход её светлости стал для вас большим горем, — заметил Алва, рассматривая Придда с головы до ног.

— В самом деле, — недовольно заметил король. — Разве вы в родстве с герцогиней Окделл?

— Я принадлежу Дому Скал, пока служу моему эру, ваше величество, — с поклоном отозвался Спрут. — Кроме того, я надеялся вскорости назвать герцогиню своей матерью.

— О, я слышал об этом! — заметил Алва. — После Совета её светлость говорила мне, что вы просили руки одной из её дочерей, не так ли?

Придд снова поклонился:

— Я надеялся обрести семью в лице герцогини. Её смерть – невосполнимая потеря для меня.

Холодная физиономия Спрута не выражала и следа эмоций. Впрочем, за своё освобождение из Багерлее он благодарил точно с такой же постной миной.

— Мы догадались об этом по вашему лицу, герцог, — буркнул король, морщась. — Прошу садиться, господа.

Присутствующие заняли места за столом: начиналась трапеза.

Прежде всего слуги подали воду для омовения рук. Как требовал древний ритуал, золотая миса была сначала предложена королю, а затем покойной герцогине – так, словно она всё ещё была жива.

Статс-дама герцогини протянула покойнице салфетку.

Затем внесли первую перемену блюд, и епископ Риссанский, служивший по покойной герцогине всё время прощания, встал, чтобы благословить пищу. Поскольку Мирабелла Окделл была весьма умерена в еде, ей поднесли её обычную чашку некрепкого бульона.

Фердинанд II любил хорошо покушать, но сегодня он явно утратил аппетит. Он ел, словно выполняя свой долг, оказывая покойнице последнюю честь, которую мог воздать угасающему Великому Дому.

— Государь, — негромко прошелестел граф Манрик, почтительно наклоняясь к королю над столом, — я бы посоветовал вашему величеству пока не торопиться решать судьбу осиротевших дочерей её светлости. Дела их дома запутаны, провинция разорена…

— Как опекун Ричарда Окделла, — громко перебил его Алва, — я одобряю союз герцога Придда с одной из этих леди. Герцог в том возрасте, когда пора позаботиться о наследниках. Помнится, его старший брат, покойный граф Васспард, серьёзно думал о браке. Но он был немножко паладин, если вы понимаете, о чём я, ваше величество. Он мечтал найти девушку, воспитанную в строгих правилах, чтобы принести ей в дар невинность, которую хранил до свадьбы («Что за чушь? — удивился Сильвестр). К несчастью, при дворе не найти подобной девицы. Но дочери герцогини Окделл, несомненно, воспитаны как истинные эрэа. Я верю, что герцог Придд целомудрен так же, как и его брат, поэтому вполне достоин руки невинной девушки.

— Шестнадцать дохлых кошек! — непроизвольно ругнулся военный министр, от удивления даже позабыв, где находится. — Странно слышать, как вы рассуждаете о целомудрии и невинности, Рокэ! По-моему, они волнуют вас постольку, поскольку вы можете их лишить.

— Вы правы, барон! — отозвался Алва. — Я известный распутник, для меня нет ничего святого. Но граф Васспард таким не был. Он ценил целомудрие превыше всего на свете. Граф Рокслей, — обратился он к хозяину дома, — вы имеете что-нибудь против союза вашего оруженосца с одной из девиц Окделл?

— Отнюдь! — живо отозвался тот. — И я пользуюсь случаем просить у его величества разрешения на этот брак.

— Нужно подумать, — недовольно буркнул король: разговор о Спрутах явно был ему неприятен.

— Ваше величество, — продолжал настаивать Алва, — я покорнейше ходатайствую об этом от имени моего оруженосца.

— С каких это пор, кузен Алва, — желчно поинтересовался король, комкая салфетку, — вы стали таким сторонником брачных уз? И почему бы тогда вам не жениться самому?

— Мне жаль мою будущую супругу, государь, — искренне ответил Алва, разводя руками. — Я развращён с пятнадцати лет. Но я жестоко наказан за это.

— Наказаны? Чем же? — спросил Фердинанд II не без какого-то робкого ехидства.

— Это общеизвестно, государь. Ваша собственная супружеская добродетель неоспорима, и вы достойно вознаграждены за неё. Ведь ваше величество отец троих прекрасных детей. Я же не щадил ни своей, ни чужой невинности. И вам известно лучше, чем кому бы то ни было: я не способен ни одну женщину сделать матерью.

Фердинанд II замер, слегка позеленев. Придворные за столом украдкой переглянулись: по всему Талигу гуляли сплетни, что настоящий отец кронпринца и принцесс – Алва.

— Перед лицом смерти особенно чувствуешь, как ты одинок, — продолжал Алва среди полной тишины, бросая взгляд на катафалк. — Когда умираешь, ищешь опору в своём наследнике. Государь, по кодексу короля Франциска Алва тоже ваши наследники, но они покинут вас вместе со мной. Я последний представитель моего рода. Но у вашего величества есть сын. Он – будущее Талига. А я, хоть и являюсь властителем Кэналлоа, – засыхающая лоза, на которой сам Создатель не отыщет плодов.

Сильвестр так удивился аллюзии на Книгу Ожидания, что упустил момент. Епископ Риссанский мягко вмешался вместо него:

— Странно слышать слова Священного писания из ваших уст, герцог Алва. Но почему вы так уверены в своём бесплодии?

— Кэналлийскую породу не скроешь, ваше преосвященство, — усмехнувшись, ответил Алва. — Я столько грешил, что должен был населить бастардами целый квартал. Но проклятие Леворукого лишило меня даже незаконного сына.

— И потому вы спешите обеспечить потомством герцога Придда, устраивая его брак? — ласково ввернул кардинал Сильвестр.

— Его и его будущую супругу, ваше высокопреосвященство. Иначе граф Манрик силой вынудит девиц Окделл выйти замуж за его сыновей. Господин тессорий так любит путаться в делах Надора, — произнёс Ворон, повернувшись к графу и чеканя слова, — что не погнушался даже нанять разбойников, чтобы посягнуть на жизнь моего оруженосца!

Вино из бокала Манрика выплеснулось ему грудь.

— Это ложь, государь! — воскликнул он, багровея.

— Я говорю не голословно, государь! — возразил Алва, повышая голос. — Господину кардиналу известно: на моего оруженосца было совершено несколько покушений в Олларии. Кому это было выгодно, как не господину казначею, которому в день совершеннолетия Окделла пришлось бы дать отчёт об украденных у Надора доходах?

— Это ложь, государь! — завопили Манрики уже в два голоса: к тессорию присоединился его сын, главный церемониймейстер.

— Ваше высокопреосвященство? — Алва вполоборота повернулся к Сильвестру.

— Герцог Алва действительно говорил мне о покушениях, — признал Сильвестр. — Но кто стоит за ними неизвестно…

— Государь, Дом Скал требует расследования! — воскликнул граф Рокслей, быстро сориентировавшись. — Наш сеньор исчез при странных обстоятельствах. Душа нашей госпожи, чьё тело покоится в этом Зале, взывает к вам о справедливости!

— Судьба моего дорогого брата должна быть прояснена, — обронил Спрут: он говорил так, словно уже являлся членом семьи Окделл.

Вассалы Скал дружно зашумели. Король, не ожидавший скандала, вертел головой по сторонам, не раскрывая рта: он явно опасался, что его слова утонут в общем гаме. Водворить порядок вызвался вице-кансильер.

— Тише, господа! Тише! — зашикал он. — Вспомните, где вы находитесь! — и, повернувшись к Алве, поинтересовался: — У вас есть доказательства вашего обвинения, ваша светлость?

В его словах проскользнула какая-то неуловимая издёвка.

— О, доказательства – это уже по вашей части, господин вице-кансильер, — с тяжёлой иронией сказал Алва и добавил, чётко проговаривая каждое слово: — Королю известно, что вы большой мастер пытать служанок и доводить беспомощных женщин до самоубийства. Любой шулер позавидует вашему умению подтасовывать факты, а любой базарный фокусник – доставать из пустоты чужое грязное бельё!

Теперь побагровел и Колиньяр.

— Это оскорбление, герцог! — воскликнул он.

— Я дам вам удовлетворение! — презрительно бросил Алва.

— Кузен Алва! Кузен! — воззвал к нему король. — Вы забыли, что мы уже запретили дуэли.

— Герцог Окделл – мой воспитанник, государь, — заявил Алва. — У меня нет никого, кроме него, а у него, — он снова бросил взгляд на катафалк, — теперь нет никого, кроме меня. Тот, кто причинил зло ему, причинил зло и мне; тот, кто желает иметь дело с ним, будет иметь дело со мной! Ведь ваше величество понимает это лучше, чем кто бы то ни было. — Алва впился властным взглядом в короля. — Ведь вы отец, в чьём сыне заключено будущее всего государства. Если кронпринцу Карлу будут угрожать, это значит, что угрожают вам и Талигу; если кто-нибудь замыслит занести руку над его головой, значит, эта рука в первую очередь поднялась против вашей короны! И кто же встанет на его защиту, если не вы, его отец? Ведь жизнь и благополучие принца Карла – это ваша жизнь и благополучие. Так и я, государь, защищаю моего подопечного и говорю всем: если вы хотите причинить ему вред, берегитесь меня!

Фердинанд, побледневший и осунувшийся, медленно поднялся из-за стола. До него наконец дошло, что речь идёт не только о герцоге Окделле. Принц Карл! Алва сказал так ясно, как возможно: если Фердинанд откажется от сына, он и сам погиб. Сильвестр кусал губы: Алва сделал выпад, которого он не ожидал.

Ворон, как всегда, нанёс противнику максимальный урон. Было очевидно, что теперь партия тессория и вице-кансильера отложится от Сильвестра, поскольку он друг Алвы. Кэналлийцы казались слегка пришибленными: демарш их соберано стал для них неожиданностью. Всегда благоразумные эпинцы – Рафиано, Креденьи, Маллэ – смущённо переглядывались: их явно удивила солидарность Алвы со Скалами и Волнами.

Один епископ Риссанский не растерялся. Ещё полчаса назад Сильвестр не поверил бы, что будет благодарен этой эпинской гадюке за самообладание. Как опытный полководец, Луи-Поль поднялся вслед за королём и громовым голосом начал читать благодарственную молитву. Закончив, он подал знак другим отцам, сослужащим ему в этот день, и они дружно грянули:

Покой вечный даруй, Создатель,

И свет вечный да светит им,

К Тебе ушедшим в сады Рассветные.

К Тебе возносятся молитвы в месте святом,

Услышь моление наше,

К Тебе возвращается всякая плоть.

Началась панихида. Кое-какие придворные, решив, что скандал закончен, принялись потихоньку отступать из Зала Чести на лестницу, чтобы побыстрей раззвонить о произошедшем по городу. Бедный Фердинанд II, хрипло дыша, стоял перед катафалком со свечой в руке, явно не слыша поминальной службы и что-то тяжело соображая.

— Позвольте благословить вас, ваше величество, — скромно обратился к нему епископ Риссанский, дочитав молитвы. Король машинально склонил голову. Когда он поднял её, герцог Алва, уже натянувший перчатки, мягко подошёл к вице-кансильеру.

— Кстати, о доказательствах, любезный герцог. Мой офицер по особым поручениям скоро доставит сюда одного из гальтарских разбойников, которых вы наняли для убийства герцога Окделла. Так что ваша душа крючкотвора будет полностью удовлетворена представленными свидетельствами. Но прежде я хочу лично отблагодарить вас за вашу верную службу его величеству. Как родич короля, я не могу остаться равнодушным к вашим заслугам перед августейшим семейством. Так что примите первый знак моей признательности!

И Алва с кошачьей грацией влепил вице-кансильеру крепкую пощёчину перед самым носом у остолбеневшего короля.

**2**

Толпа придворных всколыхнулась. Стоявшие рядом с Колиньяром государственный секретарь Вейсдорн и экстерриор Рафиано невольно отступили назад; стоявшие позади Маркус Фарнэби и Теодор Килеан, напротив, шагнули вперёд, любопытствуя узнать, что творится. Эр Дональд Адгейл сорвался с места, чтобы насладиться видом мертвенной физиономии Колиньяра, на одной щеке которого, как у паяца, краснело неровное уродливое пятно.

Возмущённый супрем двора издал негодующий вопль:

— Ваша светлость! Герцог! Вы в своём уме?.. Это же оскорбление величества! Вы забыли, в чьём присутствии вы находитесь?

Онемевший Фердинанд II уставился на своего Первого маршала потрясённым немигающим взглядом.

— Бросьте, сеньор Фукиано! — небрежно отозвался Алва, отмахиваясь от супрема как от назойливой мухи. — Разве я оскорблю его величество тем, что отпихну с его дороги вывалявшуюся в навозе дворнягу? Это мой долг верноподданного.

— Вы… вы… вы… — забормотал Колиньяр вне себя от ярости, тщетно ища дрожащими от негодования пальцами перчатки, которые предусмотрительный Рафиано с ловкостью карманного вора вытащил из-за пояса их законного владельца.

— Собираетесь вызвать меня на дуэль? — полюбопытствовал Алва, наблюдая за страданиями вице-кансильера насмешливо сверкающими синими глазами.

— Оставьте его, мой друг! — громко воскликнул граф Манрик, гневно раздувая ноздри. — Вы же видите: он издевается над вами! Государь, ваше величество можете убедиться сами: герцог Алва потерял всякое представление о приличиях. Разве трезвомыслящий человек способен так забыться в присутствии своего короля? Герцог сошёл с ума!

Алва довольно оскалился, оглядываясь по сторонам и демонстрируя окружающим совершенно безумную ухмылку.

— Государь, герцог явно не в себе, — негромко заметил осторожный граф Рафиано. — Потрясение от последних прискорбных событий…

— Это следствие вынужденного бездействия, ваше величество, — вмешался кардинал Сильвестр, ощутивший укол дурного предчувствия от того, что вся кэналлийская свита Рокэ потихоньку стушевалась. — Господина Первого маршала оторвали от войны, которую он вёл в Фельпе, и поэтому он устраивает военные действия там, где в них нет нужды. Но как только ваше величество прикажет герцогу отправляться в Ургот…

— Что вы говорите, ваше высокопреосвященство?! — загремел разгневанный Манрик, прерывая кардинала. — Вы хотите поставить безумца во главе армии?!

Алва ухмыльнулся Сильвестру прямо в лицо и вновь обратился к своей жертве.

— А ваш сын был посмелее вас, — произнёс он, смерив вице-кансильера презрительным взглядом. — Он хотя бы взялся за шпагу.

Колиньяр дёрнулся всем телом, с усилием освобождаясь от медвежьих объятий барона Штаффена, повисшего сзади у него на плечах.

— Я… Я не стану драться с сумасшедшим! — ответил он свистящим шёпотом, дрожа от переполнявшей его злобы.

— Кузен Алва! Опомнитесь! — воззвал Фердинанд несчастным голосом.

— Государь, я не нарушу ваших эдиктов, — успокоил короля Алва. — Вам известен мой обычай. Я стреляю в трусливых тварей, когда они мешаются у меня на пути, вот и всё.

Сенескаль Миоссан неодобрительно застонал из-за спины короля, вероятно, опять припомнив Грегори Карлиона. Барон Йонеберге осуждающе покачал головой. Граф Рокслей незаметно подал знак Дональду Адгейлу, и тот, хотя и неохотно, распорядился пропустить вперёд отряд королевских телохранителей, которые уже пробивались к безумному Первому маршалу.

— Государь! — заявил сеньор Фукиано, едва дыша от негодования. — Подобное неуважение к священной особе вашего величества не может оставаться безнаказанным! Герцог Алва должен быть немедленно арестован и сопровождён в Багерлее!

— Ваше величество, конечно, помнит, — возразил Сильвестр, сохраняя самообладание, — что по условиям договора с Урготом нашими войсками должен командовать именно герцог Алва. Талиг нуждается в нём, в каком бы состоянии он ни был. Герцог Фома…

— Немного подождёт, — непринуждённо перебил его Алва, усмехаясь. — Право же, всё это не стоит выеденного яйца. Минуту терпения, ваше высокопреосвященство! Не тревожьтесь, ваше величество: я бью цаплю влёт. Юноша, пистолеты!

И Алва повелительным движением вытянул руку вправо. Сильвестр даже вздрогнул: на миг ему показалось, что справа от Рокэ стоит, усмехаясь во весь рот, бесследно сгинувший в Гальтаре Ричард Окделл.

К счастью, это был просто обман чувств. Справа от Алвы стоял только молодой Придд, холодный и невозмутимый, как всегда.

— Ваша светлость, я оруженосец графа Рокслея, — ответил он неторопливо, чуть склонив безупречную каштановую голову.

— И что? — недоуменно приподнял левую бровь Рокэ. — У вас нет пистолетов?

— Нет, ваша светлость.

Алва посмотрел на Придда с глубоким сожалением.

— Герцог, из вас никогда не выйдет хорошего военного, — заметил он. — У вас всегда должно быть то, что требуется, за пять минут до приказа!

— Я намерен идти в законники, ваша светлость, — ответил Спрут с тонкой улыбкой. — Но благодарю за совет.

Королевские телохранители, успевшие уже окружить Алву, ждали слова короля.

— Кузен Алва, — произнёс Фердинанд глубоко несчастным тоном, — мы вынуждены покарать вас за неподобающее поведение в нашем присутствии… и перед лицом смерти достойнейшей из эрэа. Ближайшие две недели вы проведёте во Флотской башне в Багерлее. Ступайте за капитаном Синьоретти.

Король махнул рукой, и Алва, равнодушно пожав плечами, вручил свою шпагу начальнику королевских телохранителей. Его вывели на улицу в окружении сразу восьмерых солдат: похоже, капитан Синьоретти всё-таки побаивался реакции кэналлийцев. Те стояли с надутыми чопорными физиономиями, словно это не Алва оскорбил присутствующих, а присутствующие оскорбили его.

Фердинанд II, скомкано попрощавшись с графом Рокслеем и вассалами Дома Скал, уселся обратно в карету под непрекращающимся нудным дождём. Униженный и опозоренный Колиньяр – его заботливо поддерживали под руки тессорий и главный церемониймейстер – потащился следом за свитой. Кардинал Сильвестр замыкал шествие, машинально ощупывая письмо, которое спрятал сегодня утром под сутаной на груди. В его голове теснились встревоженные мысли. Рокэ, как было понятно даже младенцу, не собирался выполнять условия их договора, которому сам Сильвестр неукоснительно следовал. Алва разыграл сцену мнимого безумия с явной целью оттянуть, а то и вовсе отменить свой отъезд в Ургот. Сильвестр представил себе, как пишет герцогу Фоме, что Первый маршал не может прибыть к войскам, поскольку неожиданно рехнулся, и поморщился, как от зубной боли.

— Ваше высокопреосвященство! Вы так и не благословили её светлость герцогиню Надорскую.

Сильвестр повернулся, остановленный на самом пороге Зала Чести. Прямо перед ним возвышался епископ Риссанский, держа в одной руке кропило, а в другой – сосуд со святой водой.

— Насколько я знаю, герцогиня исповедовала эсператизм, — сухо бросил Сильвестр, собираясь перешагнуть порог.

— Её светлость была сторонницей церковного союза, достойный брат мой, — с лёгкой укоризной ответил Луи-Поль. — Перед смертью она исповедалась мне, служителю нашей праведной церкви, и будет погребена по олларианским обрядам, как и её супруг. Но, если вы разделяете непримиримость и нетерпимость фанатиков Лиги, ваше высокопреосвященство…

Сильвестр медленно повернулся обратно, нехотя забирая из рук молодой эпинской гадюки кропило. Хорошо, окажем уважение Скалам. Если Рокэ собирается играть в свою игру, сыграем и мы в свою. Катарину Ариго придётся уничтожить. А её любовник пусть посидит недельки две во Флотской башне, хуже не будет. Только режим окажется чуть построже, чем ожидает за свою выходку синеокий красавец!

Сделав несколько широких шагов, кардинал оказался в паре бье от возвышения, на котором стоял катафалк. Сейчас возле гроба жалась только потерянная Алиса Карлион с дочерью: сам граф Ангерран, давно уже переставший рыдать в носовой платок, перешёл в маленькую комнатку за Залом Чести. Дверь была приотворена, и Сильвестр отлично видел как Карлион перешёптывается о чём-то с братьями Рокслеями и Дональдом Адгейлом. За их спинами возвышался небольшой алтарь с тяжёлым серебряным ящиком. Там, несомненно, находились сосуды с внутренностями умершей: по обычаю знати их хоронили отдельно от тела.

— Сердце её светлости будет погребено завтра в часовне святого Дени, — сказал епископ Риссанский на ухо Сильвестру, проследив его взгляд через плечо.

Да уж, для Олларии нет подарка лучше! Сильвестр готов был прозакладывать свои чётки и молитвенник, что с завтрашнего дня к часовне святого Дени потянутся все недовольные эсператисты столицы. Ещё один возможный очаг бунта…

Епископ Риссанский ловко подставил сосуд со святой водой, и Сильвестр, не глядя, обмакнул в него кропило. Сделав ещё шаг, он поднялся на ступеньку возвышения и вздрогнул. Лицо герцогини Окделл находилось прямо перед ним. Бледное и худое, оно, однако, не выражало и тени того горя, которое свело старуху в могилу. Напротив: оно сияло улыбкой радостного торжества и казалось неожиданно помолодевшим и посвежевшим.

Это был дурной знак. Сильвестр не считал себя суеверным человеком, но триумфальное выражение на лице противницы заставило его невольно поёжиться. Какой скверный сюрприз готовит ему мёртвая ведьма с того света?

Королевский поезд догнать не удалось. Сначала Сильвестра задержал епископ Риссанский, потом – граф Рокслей, изъявивший желание лицезреть его высокопреосвященство на завтрашней панихиде в часовне святого Дени. Сильвестр отговорился состоянием здоровья. Уже на возвратном пути дорогу кардинальской карете перегородила колымага, тяжело гружённая винными бочонками. Когда Сильвестр наконец-то ворвался в королевскую прихожую, Фердинанд II уже отпускал двор.

— Господин вице-кансильер, — напоследок обратился он к Колиньяру, лицо которого из мертвенно-бледного успело стать чудовищно багровым, — мы позволяем вам с завтрашнего дня покинуть нас и освобождаем от обязанностей службы. Отдых в ваших имениях пойдёт вам на пользу.

Несчастный Колиньяр вздрогнул всем телом.

— Ваше величество, — проблеял он, — нет нужды…

— Мы освобождаем вас, — повторил король неприязненным тоном и, повернувшись ко всем спиной, удалился в Каминный зал, где обычно отдыхал до вечера.

Двор раскололся на две неравные половины. Часть придворных осторожно обошла Колиньяра по дуге: прилюдное оскорбление само по себе было бесчестьем, но вдобавок оно достигло цели, раз уж за ним последовала временная отставка. Возле герцога сгрудилась только партия Манриков, не слишком большая, но внушительная: в их руках сосредоточилось много власти. Вокруг важных сановников увивался маркиз Фарнэби – слепень, жадный до чужих крови и слёз.

Кардинал не стал задерживаться возле них и вошёл в Каминный зал следом за королём.

Фердинанд II в полном расстройстве чувств метался по комнате.

— А, вот и вы, ваше высокопреосвященство! — встретил он Сильвестра. — Вы, конечно, хотите показать ещё какие-нибудь протоколы, которые не успел предъявить нам господин вице-кансильер?

Сильвестр развёл руками.

— Нет, ваше величество. У меня нет никаких протоколов.

— Тем лучше! Тем лучше! — слегка задыхаясь забормотал король. — Я уже устал от этих бесконечных наветов… Известно ли вам, что я просил господина Колиньяра устроить моей жене очную ставку с матерью Моникой в моём присутствии? А? И известно ли вам, что господин Колиньяр отказал мне в этом?

— Вероятно, вице-кансильер посчитал это несвоевременным? — мягко предположил Сильвестр.

Фердинанд II топнул ногой.

— Речь идёт о моей жене! А также о моём сыне, ваше высокопреосвященство! Разве вы не слышали того, что сказал кузен Алва? Если моя жена виновна, она должна отвечать передо мной, а не перед господином Колиньяром, методы которого вам хорошо известны!

— Ваше величество желает говорить с королевой? — невозмутимо спросил Сильвестр.

— Да! — упрямо воскликнул король. — Я пойду к ней прямо сейчас, и вам не удастся отговорить меня от этого!

— У меня нет такого намерения, ваше величество, — спокойно ответил Сильвестр. — Более того: я сам пришёл просить вас об этом.

Поражённый король остановился: он ожидал уговоров и противодействия. Сильвестр быстро пробежал в уме то, что должен сказать Фердинанду. Рокэ нарушил договор, и тактика в отношении Катарины Ариго должна была измениться.

Фердинанд II остановился напротив кардинала, чуть склонив голову, как бык перед нападением.

— Почему это вы вдруг захотели, чтобы я сегодня пошёл к жене? — требовательно спросил он.

— Государь, — ответил Сильвестр не торопясь, — вам известно, что бумаги покойных герцога и герцогини Придд были изъяты и доставлены ко мне. Недавно я обнаружил среди них письмо весьма любопытного характера. Её величество написала его графу Джастину Васспарду всего за пару месяцев до… его трагической гибели на охоте.

— И что же? — спросил король подозрительно.

— Это письмо у меня с собой. Не желаете ли взглянуть, ваше величество?

Фердинанд в недоумении развернул листок, поданный ему Сильвестром. Он был из плотной розовой бумаги, украшенной личным вензелем королевы – такие изготовлялись на заказ исключительно для её величества. Весь листок сверху донизу заполняли спотыкающиеся каракули Катарины, превосходно передающие рыдающий характер письма. Некоторые слова были смазаны, словно на них потоком пролились горячие слёзы.

— Я не понимаю… — пробормотал несчастный король, пытаясь вникнуть в бессвязный текст, почти непристойный в своей скандальности.

— В этом письме, ваше величество, — любезно пояснил кардинал, указывая длинным пальцем на строки, — королева упрекает господина Джастина Придда, что во время их последнего свидания в аббатстве святой Октавии – одного из тех, о которых нам поведала мать Моника, – он не смог сдержать страсти и овладел её величеством прямо на скамейке в саду. Звать на помощь её величество не стала. Она мужественно перенесла насилие, не издав ни единой жалобы, но по прошествии двух месяцев послала любовнику это письмо, поскольку у неё появились причины полагать, что у приключения будут последствия. Соблаговолите сопоставить даты, государь. Письмо датировано 12 Весенних Молний 396 года из Тарники, а тайное свидание имело место ещё до отъезда двора, то есть в месяц Весенних Ветров. Мне не нужно напоминать вашему величеству, что принцесса Анжелика родилась на следующий год ровно через одиннадцать с половиной месяцев.

Безвольные губы бедного Фердинанда посерели.

— Что, что, что это?.. — забормотал он бессвязно, тыча письмом в сутану Сильвестра.

— Именно этот вопрос вашему величеству и следует задать королеве.

Несчастный король, дрожа как в лихорадке, попытался прочитать письмо, спотыкаясь на каждой фразе. Когда ему это удалось, он тяжело опустился в кресло и закрыл лицо руками. Кардинал стоял над ним молча: в эту минуту он, пожалуй, даже сочувствовал августейшему рогоносцу.

— Кто ещё знает об этом письме? — наконец глухо спросил король.

— Никто, ваше величество. Я сразу изъял его, чтобы герцог Колиньяр его не увидел.

Фердинанд II отнял трясущиеся руки от лица.

— Благодарю, ваше высокопреосвященство. Вы истинный друг. Сожгите… Пожалуйста, сожгите _это,_ — и король указал на розовый листок, брошенный им на стол, — в камине.

— Я бы так и поступил, если бы речь шла о простой супружеской измене, — возразил Сильвестр. — Но ваше величество – глава государства. Как пастырь Талига я не могу допустить, чтобы трон ваших отцов наследовали ублюдки Приддов или Феншо-Тримейнов.

— Но ведь в этом письме, — отозвался король, с усилием хватаясь за последнюю соломинку надежды, — в этом письме речь идёт о моей младшей… То есть о принцессе Анжелике. Мой сын и моя старшая дочь…

— Государь, я ничего не могу сказать о принцессе Октавии, — ответил кардинал откровенно. — Но принц Карл… Увы, государь. Мне доставили детские портреты братьев Феншо-Тримейнов. Вы сами сможете сопоставить их с внешностью престолонаследника. Он уже сейчас куда больше похож на своего дядю, епископа Риссанского, чем на ваше величество.

Король с трудом встал, хватаясь за ручки кресла.

— Что же вы советуете мне делать, ваше высокопреосвященство? — спросил он, пытаясь сохранить хотя бы видимость достоинства.

— Супружеская измена карается смертью, ваше величество, — твёрдо ответил Сильвестр. — И нам нужно поспешить. Вашему величеству нужен _настоящий_ наследник престола.

Король кивнул с несчастным видом и спросил:

— А как же… Как же эти несчастные дети?

— Они невинные жертвы, ваше величество. Но грех матери падает на головы её потомства до третьего и четвёртого колена. Так говорится в Книге Ожидания, государь. Однако наша церковь милосердна и примет их в своё лоно на воспитание.

— Что ж… Тогда пойдёмте к королеве, — вздохнул король.

Катарина Ариго уже второй месяц содержалась в угловых апартаментах левого крыла дворца. Их охраняли отряды королевских стрелков: дворец стал королеве настоящей домашней тюрьмой.

В распоряжении подследственной оставили только три комнаты: столовую, спальню и молельню. Столовая, шедшая самой первой, была сейчас пуста; в спальне возилась кастелянша королевы – немолодая женщина с некрасивым лицом, которое ещё больше портило неприятное выражение цепкого любопытства. Кардинал вспомнил, что дама была вдовой лаикского капитана Арамоны, таинственно пропавшего год тому назад. Кастелянше помогала её дочь – молоденькая девушка, хорошенькая, как картинка. Впрочем, кардинал не питал иллюзий: не пройдёт и десяти лет, как очаровательную мордашку обезобразит то же холодное, липкое выражение, которое оставило отчётливые следы на лице матери.

Катарина Ариго находилась в молельне. Она сидела за маленьким столиком, полностью погружённая в Книгу Ожидания. Оставленная ей фрейлина, сеньора Фарни (всецело преданная Сильвестру), старательно вышивала алтарный покров, ловко орудуя иголкой. При виде короля она вскочила и присела в глубоком реверансе.

Катарина заметила визитёров не сразу, словно святая книга полностью поглотила её внимание. Шелест платья приседающей сеньоры заставил её очнуться. Королева вздрогнула и вскочила, едва не уронив с плеч тяжёлую шаль. На ней было простое белое платье без всяких украшений: подлинная эсператистская мученица, обречённая врагами на заклание. Узнав короля, она присела так низко, словно хотела встать перед мужем на колени.

Кардинал движением руки выставил фрейлину вон.

— Сударыня! — отрывисто сказал король, у которого при виде жены, должно быть, случилась мигрень: во всяком случае, рот его перекосился, а лицо сморщилось как печёное яблоко. — Известно ли вам, в чём вас обвиняют?

Катарина выпрямилась с кротким достоинством.

— Да, государь. Господин вице-кансильер допрашивал меня несколько раз. Я отвечала ему, поскольку полагала, что такова воля вашего величества. Но мне хотелось бы услышать обвинение из ваших собственных уст.

— Вас обвиняют в тайных встречах в аббатстве святой Октавии! — с трудом выговорил король. — С разными… молодыми людьми из числа наших подданных.

— Не буду отпираться, государь, — ответила Катарина, опуская глаза и теребя переплёт Книги Ожидания, за которую она схватилась как за якорь спасения. — Некоторые из встреч, о которых спрашивал меня господин вице-кансильер, действительно имели место…

— С какою целью? — спросил король запальчиво.

— Граф Штанцлер и мои братья… Они просили меня оказать покровительство, государь…

— Кому?

— Некоторым юношам, находившимся у вас в опале. Новому герцогу Придду… Несчастному Ричарду Окделлу… Ещё… некоторым другим.

— В их числе покойному графу Васспарду и покойному генералу Феншо-Тримейну, — вставил Сильвестр. — Вас не удивляет, дочь моя, что приходится так часто говорить «покойный», упоминая ваших бывших протеже?

— Ваше высокопреосвященство ошибается, — возразила королева, взглянув на Сильвестра ясными голубыми глазами. — Я никогда не встречалась с графом Васспардом или генералом Феншо-Тримейном наедине.

Щёки Фердинанда II дёрнулись.

— Не стоит лгать, дочь моя, — мягко ответил Сильвестр, ласково улыбаясь. — Его величество располагает вашим собственноручным письмом, которое полностью изобличает вас.

Катарина взглянула на кардинала с таким недоумением, что, не знай он её так хорошо, поверил бы.

— Письмом? Каким письмом? — спросила она.

— Вашим письмом покойному графу Васспарду, дочь моя. Его нашли среди бумаг покойной герцогини Придд.

И кардинал вручил королеве розовый листок, который только что показывал королю.

Катарина благоговейно положила Книгу Ожидания на столик. Пока она пробегала глазами собственные каракули, на лице у неё отчётливо проступало недоумение и брезгливость.

— Государь!.. Что это? — проговорила она совсем так же, как её муж недавно, протягивая письмо ему.

Фердинанд II отстранился, поджав губы.

— Это ваше письмо, ваше величество, — ласково ответил кардинал. — Разве вы не узнаёте свою руку?

— Но это не моё письмо, ваше высокопреосвященство… Почерк – да, почерк очень похож, но он не мой. Я не писала этого… Этого… Клянусь Создателем!

— И это всё, что вы можете сказать в своё оправдание?

— Что же ещё я могу сказать, как не правду, ваше высокопреосвященство? Какое другое оружие есть у меня? Граф Васспард мёртв, он не может изобличить подделку… Постойте, когда это написано? — спохватилась Катарина.

— Вы написали его три года назад, ваше величество. Тогда граф Васспард был ещё жив.

— Постойте! — лихорадочно воскликнула королева, жадно пробегая глазами бумагу. — Я, кажется, помню… Вот здесь говорится о переезде двора в Тарнику… Серьга с аметистом… Я потеряла её по дороге… Двенадцатый день Весенних Молний! Это правда, ваше величество!

Последние слова она произнесла с такой радостью, что кардинал едва не подпрыгнул. Король помрачнел.

— То есть вы вспомнили, как писали это? — ехидно поинтересовался кардинал.

— Ваше величество, умоляю вас, — с лихорадочным волнением обратилась Катарина к мужу, не обратив внимания на вопрос Сильвестра, — умоляю вас, напрягите вашу память! Это письмо, которое, кажется, так ловко состряпано вашими врагами, на самом деле способно спасти нас! Вспомните: три года тому назад, весной, мы собирались в Тарнику, как обычно… В день накануне отъезда мы с вами завтракали вместе – из-за строгостей этикета это случается так редко!.. Вы пожелали лично налить мне отвар из лепестков йернских роз, который, как вам известно, я люблю. Струя случайно плеснула мимо чашки и попала мне на руку… Вы помните это, государь?

Теперь и Фердинанд II проявил все признаки сильного волнения.

— Да… — забормотал он, — да-да, я вспоминаю! У вас на руке был сильный ожог…

— И капитан Савиньяк помог нам скрыть эту маленькую неприятность! — радостно воскликнула Катарина. — Никто ничего не знал, только на другой день в дороге я потеряла аметистовую серьгу и долго искала её. Здесь, — она показала пальцем на письмо, — здесь упоминается об этом! Должно быть, тот, кто написал письмо, услышал от камеристок о потере и решил упомянуть ради убедительности. Но он не знал, государь, того, о чём хорошо знаем только вы и я: из-за ожога я ещё неделю не могла держать перо в руках. Взгляните же: здесь есть дата!

Фердинанд II порывисто выхватил письмо из рук жены и, сияя, перечитал его, топчась на месте от восторга. Сильвестр почувствовал себя так, как, должно быть, чувствует себя одураченная цапля, когда уже почти схватив лягушку, убеждается, что та всё-таки успела нырнуть назад в болото.

Мёртвая мегера не зря сегодня смеялась над ним!

— Это правда, ваше высокопреосвященство! — воскликнул Фердинанд, ликующе тряся письмом. — Королева не могла написать этого! Клянусь вам!

Хитрая лживая кошка! Сильвестр нутром чувствовал, что во всём этом скрывается какой-то подвох, но не мог определить, где он.

— Но кто же тогда мог так хорошо подделать почерк её величества? — спросил он с плохо скрытой иронией.

— Я не знаю, ваше высокопреосвященство, — ответила Катарина с обезоруживающей простотой. — Ещё час назад я не поверила бы, что у короля есть враги, способные на такую подлость!.. Впрочем, — добавила она задумчиво, — есть человек, который умеет хорошо подделывать руку его величества. Я не обвиняю его…

— Штанцлер! — воскликнул король яростно.

— Возможно, он ни в чём не повинен, ваше величество, — тут же вступилась Катарина за беглого кансильера. — Я даже уверена, что он здесь ни при чём.

— Я охотно верю вашему величеству! — ядовито согласился Сильвестр. — Ведь граф Штанцлер всегда был самым горячим вашим сторонником. Зачем бы ему губить вас?

— Тот, кто предал короля, не может быть моим сторонником! — с достоинством осадила его Катарина, гордо выпрямившись. — Вы, кажется, сказали, что эта гнусность была найдена в бумагах герцогини Придд?

— Да.

— Подумайте, ваше величество, — обернулась Катарина к мужу, — зачем бы герцогине понадобилось хранить такое письмо? Ведь оно позорит её собственного сына! Не говоря уже о том, что вся эта интрига была явно нацелена против наших детей!

Фердинанд едва не хлопнул себя по лбу.

— Вы правы, дорогая моя, вы правы! — торопливо забормотал он. — Кузен Алва предупредил меня…

— Герцогиня Ангелика могла сохранить письмо, чтобы объяснить семье причины трагической гибели графа Васспарда, — сухо вмешался Сильвестр. — Но я готов согласиться с её величеством, государь. Все сторонники её величества, которых она так неосмотрительно поддерживала много лет, предавали её на каждом шагу – и всё это, заметьте, без какой-либо выгоды для себя. Но какой вес может иметь их слово против слова королевы? Государь, я решительно утверждаю: лгут все, и только её величество – она единственная – говорит святую правду.

Фердинанд II, уловивший тяжеловесную иронию, замялся на месте.

— Сударыня, с какой целью вы тайно ездили в аббатство святой Октавии? — спросил он снова, но уже гораздо мягче.

Катарина низко опустила голову и принялась нервно теребить концы своей шали:

— Это была моя ошибка, ваше величество. Я… Я слишком близко принимала к сердцу просьбы моих братьев… и графа Штанцлера.

— А они хотели, — ехидно вставил кардинал, — чтобы её величество оказывала покровительство только красивым юношам не старше двадцати лет.

— Это не совсем так, — почти шёпотом возразила Катарина, нервически дёргая шаль, — но я не хочу искать себе оправданий… Я виновата перед супругом, и готова принять любую кару, какую ваше величество соблаговолит назначить мне… Но ради наших детей, государь, ради наших детей молю вас верить: я скорее бы умерла, чем нанесла ущерб вашему величеству! Никогда я не позволяла себе забыть о долге, который накладывает звание супруги государя!

— Даже с герцогом Алвой? — не выдержал кардинал.

Говорить этого не следовало, но невероятное лицемерие эпинской кошки подействовало Сильвестру на нервы.

Король снова помрачнел.

— Да, сударыня, — произнёс он тяжеловесно. — До нас доходили слухи, что вы были непозволительно близки с нашим кузеном.

Катарина Ариго побледнела так, словно вот-вот лишится чувств. Из её глаз покатились крупные слёзы.

— Государь… Признаюсь перед вашим величеством как на исповеди перед самим Создателем… Я не раз испытывала искушение… в присутствии герцога Алвы. Увы! Это не могло укрыться от моего супруга. Женская слабость не пощадила меня… Но я королева, государь. Сознание моего долга всегда было для меня важнее всего. Клянусь вам спасением моей души, ваше величество: хотя соблазн и коснулся меня, я не поддалась ему.

Тьфу! Сильвестр поморщился с досады, вспоминая представление, некогда устроенное ему Рокэ и его августейшей шлюхой. Лживая похотливая кошка! Эта святая невинность, победившая соблазны, была весьма… впечатляюща.

— Вы не поддались или герцог Алва не соблазнился? — не удержался он.

Раздираемый противоположными чувствами король нечленораздельно замычал: шокирующие откровения матери Моники и девицы Дрюс-Карлион всё же не прошли бесследно.

— Я поверю вам только в одном случае, сударыня, — выдавил он из себя, уставившись на жену бесцветными рыбьими глазами. — Я поверю вам, если вы поклянётесь мне жизнью сына, которого ваше легкомысленное поведение поставило под удар.

Леворукий и его кошки! Какой простофиля! Бесхарактерный тюфяк! Сильвестр едва не скрипнул зубами с досады. Конечно, сейчас Катарина поклянётся в чём угодно!

— Клянитесь мне, — продолжал взволнованный король, — клянитесь мне его жизнью, что вы никогда – никогда! – не нарушали своего супружеского обета!

Катарина благоговейно опустилась перед мужем на колени и подняла сложенные как в молитве руки. Сильвестру показалось, что он стал участником какого-то дешёвого балагана.

— Клянусь вашему величеству, — произнесла Катарина прерывающимся от слёз голосом, — клянусь вами самим, кого я люблю больше всего на свете, и жизнью нашего дорогого сына, что я всегда была верна вашему величеству!

Теперь прослезился и Фердинанд. Он умилённо посмотрел на жену и протянул к ней руки, желая помочь ей подняться.

Сильвестра обожгло как кипятком. _Нашего_ сына!

— Позвольте, ваше величество, — с лёгкой улыбкой обратился он к королю (Фердинанд повернулся к нему, недоуменно моргая, вследствие чего Катарина так и осталась стоять на коленях с воздетыми руками), — я сыграю здесь роль Генерального атторнея. Господин Флермон иногда слишком придирчив, но он в совершенстве знает закон… Он указал бы вам, государь, что клятва её величества не имеет силы. Ведь королева поклялась _вашим_ сыном, а следствие как раз призвано доказать, что кронпринц Карл действительно является сыном вашего величества. Но что, если он – дитя прелюбодеяния? Тогда её величество клянётся жизнью того, кого просто не существует, государь! Поэтому я смиренно прошу ваше величество убедить вашу супругу повторить за вами, не меняя ни одного слова: «Клянусь жизнью _моего_ сына, что я невиновна в супружеской измене».

— Это одно и то же, ваше высокопреосвященство, — возразила Катарина, не вставая с колен. — Я уже поклялась. Неужели… неужели дошло до того, что ваше величество готовы отказаться от собственных детей?! – воскликнула она с ужасом, поворачиваясь к королю.

Король замялся.

— Ваше величество, — настойчиво повторил Сильвестр, — суд не примет подобной клятвы.

Фердинанд сморгнул застывшие в глазах слёзы и неловко обратился к жене.

— Сударыня?

— О! — воскликнула Катарина, поднимаясь в приступе праведного негодования. — Теперь я вижу, кто мой враг, ваше высокопреосвященство! Вы готовите мне и королю низкую ловушку! Вы, вы, служитель церкви, задумали совершить преступление перед лицом Создателя! Увы! Мой супруг, естественный защитник жены, поддался на ваши уловки. Но не рассчитывайте, что ваши интриги легко осуществятся! Я – мать, и я до последнего вздоха буду защищать своих детей!

— Почему её величество угрожает мне, государь, когда она так легко принесла свою первую клятву? — вкрадчиво спросил Сильвестр короля, не теряя присутствия духа.

— Прошу вас, мадам… — залопотал совершенно удручённый Фердинанд. — Умоляю вас! Я полностью вам поверю…

— Какие интриги, дочь моя, вы усматриваете в том, чтобы повторить вашу клятву с заменой одного местоимения? — спросил Сильвестр, пожимая плечами. — Это же в ваших интересах.

Катарина смерила его презрительным взглядом:

— Я не знаю, как вы хотите использовать мою клятву. Может быть, как признание вины?.. О, если бы речь шла только о моей жизни, я не стала бы противиться вам. Я приняла бы любую несправедливость, ибо Создатель посылает нам испытания, чтобы проверить нашу стойкость. Но ради детей… Государь, возлюбленный супруг мой! Ради спасения наших бедных детей, я не стану делать того, к чему меня понуждают враги! — И Катарина поникла, словно лишившись сил от избытка переживаний.

Испуганный Фердинанд кинулся к ней на помощь. Однако Сильвестр, совершенно уверенный, что бедная страдалица быстро придёт в себя, едва они выйдут за порог, кликнул фрейлину и служанок. Поручив бледный гиацинт их заботам, кардинал увёл короля назад в Каминный зал.

— Не стоит сегодня больше тревожить вашу супругу, — сказал он Фердинанду. — Ей нужно как следует отдохнуть… в преддверие процесса. И помните, ваше величество, — добавил он, многозначительно помолчав, — что королева так и не поклялась жизнью _своего_ сына.

Нанеся этот удар, Сильвестр счёл необходимым откланяться. Однако король окликнул его, прежде чем кардинал успел открыть дверь.

— Постойте, — сказал он словно через силу. — Пришлите мне протоколы допросов матери Моники и этой… девицы Дрюс-Карлион. Я хочу… Да, я хочу сам разобраться в этом.

— Все протоколы, ваше величество? — уточнил Сильвестр деловито.

— Да! Все.

Сильвестр поклонился согбенной королевской спине. Что ж… Это было неплохо. Возвращаясь домой, он подумывал о том, что, пожалуй, заслужил сегодня одну чашечку шадди.

— Ваше высокопреосвященство! Ваше высокопреосвященство! — задыхаясь, окликнул его один из его прознатчиков, когда Сильвестр вышел из кареты у своего особняка. — Важные новости! Мне удалось узнать, — вполголоса продолжал отец Игнасий, подбежав к кардиналу почти вплотную, — что сегодня днём в особняке Рокслеев…

— Случился скандал, и герцог Алва дал пощёчину герцогу Колиньяру! — воскликнул кардинал, не совладав с собой. — Благодарю покорно, но мне об этом прекрасно известно. Я сам при этом присутствовал.

— Но, ваше высокопреосвященство, — с удивлением глядя на патрона ответил отец Игнасий. — Я собирался сообщить не об этом… Я хотел сказать, что молодой герцог Окделл, который якобы пропал в Гальтаре… Он жив!

Сильвестр круто остановился и уставился на своего прознатчика – серого и неприметного, как ему и полагалось.

— Откуда это известно?.. Это слух? Сплетня?..

— Нет, ваше высокопреосвященство, я ручаюсь. Я сам слышал, как об этом говорили в прихожей у Рокслеев после отъезда короля. Граф послал надорцев на северный тракт, чтобы те встретили герцога у заставы. Говорят, его ждали ещё вчера вечером, поэтому и назначили прощание на сегодня. Неделю назад он прислал в столицу своего гонца.

— Гонца? — переспросил Сильвестр, не веря собственным ушам. — Почему об этом никто не знал?

— Всё держалось в строжайшей тайне, ваше высокопреосвященство. Как я понял, об этом знали только капитан надорской стражи, граф Рокслей да сама герцогиня Мирабелла, которая тогда была жива. Говорят, она не выдержала радости, узнав, что её сын невредим… Она велела отправить людей навстречу герцогу. Но, когда вчера он не приехал, граф Рокслей переполошился, и тайна просочилась наружу.

Сильвестр ожесточённо закусил губу. Неужели оруженосец Рокэ жив?.. Какое неуместное чудо!

— Эти сведения чрезвычайно важны, — сказал он, нахмурясь. — Вы ручаетесь за их достоверность?

— Ваше высокопреосвященство, я собственными ушами слышал, как надорский капитан велел удвоить дозоры у заставы, — доверительным шёпотом ответил отец Игнасий. — Говорят, что гонец на прошлой неделе привёз собственноручное письмо герцога и получал приказы лично от него.

Леворукий и все его кошки! Так вот почему покойница на катафалке улыбалась так, как не приличествует убитой горем матери! Она знала. А Колиньяр оказался не таким уж надёжным инструментом… Но что делать с надменным неубиваемым юнцом, если он и впрямь окажется в столице? За прошлый месяц его обелили до состояния невинного агнца, а он воскрес так некстати! Колиньяр и Манрики, конечно, поспешат отделаться от него… Но нет! Кардинал злорадно усмехнулся. Нет! В умелых руках этот мальчишка – сильный козырь. Пока господин Первый маршал сидит во Флотской башне, его оруженосец сам идёт к Сильвестру в руки. Юнца нужно обработать, как следует, и пользоваться им как манком для Ворона. Очень удачно, однако, что Рокэ отправился в Багерлее именно сегодня.

— Благодарю, отец Игнасий, — любезно произнёс Сильвестр. — Сегодня вы оказали Талигу огромную услугу. Но вы можете оказать ещё одну – лично мне.

— Слушаю вас, ваше высокопреосвященство! — с готовностью отозвался прознатчик.

— Я хочу, чтобы вы отправились на ту заставу, где ждут герцога Окделла… Вы ведь знаете его в лицо, не так ли?

— Да, ваше высокопреосвященство. Я видел герцога вместе с Первым маршалом на торжественной встрече после Варасты.

— Чудесно. Тогда отправляйтесь на ту заставу, и, если герцог проедет её… то есть _когда_ он её проедет, я хочу сказать… передайте ему, что я нижайше прошу его светлость… Слышите, отче? Нижайше прошу… посетить меня как можно скорее… в связи с арестом его эра.

Мальчишка, конечно, пропустит это приглашение мимо ушей и первым делом поедет к Рокслеям. Там он узнает о Большом Совете прошлого месяца и о сегодняшнем аресте Алвы. Дальнейшее предсказать не трудно: Окделлы всегда отличались глупейшим прекраснодушием. Узнав о роли Рокэ в решении его судьбы и о его заточении в Багерлее, Окделл тут же примчится к ненавистному Дораку.

Забавная штука жизнь! Мальчишка станет хлопотать за убийцу своего отца! Однако он поступит именно так, это несомненно.

— Возвращайтесь сюда, когда поговорите с Окделлом, — добавил Сильвестр уже собравшемуся бежать на заставу отцу Игнасию. — Когда бы это не произошло, понимаете? Не бойтесь меня разбудить, если это случится поздно.

**3**

Как и предвидел Сильвестр, граф Манрик опередил герцога Окделла. Тессорий Талига явился к кардиналу на следующий же день после скандала: выразить протест поведению Первого маршала. Оскорблённый Колиньяр отсиживался в своём особняке, лелея поруганную гордость.

Правду сказать, Сильвестр вовсе не сердился на Рокэ из-за пощёчины: от Колиньяров в любом случае нужно было избавляться. Рокэ начал травлю раньше времени, но что случилось, того не воротишь. Гораздо больше кардинала волновало то, что Рокэ отвратил от себя умеренных эпинцев. Они охотно возвели бы на трон непревзойдённого полководца, но объявить королём столь неуравновешенного человека? На такое они не пойдут. К тому же Алва не напрасно настаивал на собственном бесплодии. Кому нужна новая династия без потомков? Следовательно, когда принца Карла объявят ублюдком, эпинцы предпочтут следующего за Алвой наследника – герцога Ноймаринена, а ещё точнее, его старшего сына, маркиза Ноймара. Он ближайший родич Олларов, ведь его мать – сестра Фердинанда II. По её линии он родной внук Франциска II, каким полагалось бы быть кронпринцу. Он молод, женат и уже имеет двоих собственных сыновей, в законности которых никто не сомневается. Если не Карл, то Людовик – намёк Рокэ был понятен. Только в отличие от Рокэ из Людвига Ноймаринена получился бы никакой король.

— Я ни в коем случае не оправдываю герцога Алву, дорогой граф, — заверил Сильвестр возмущённого Манрика, соображая, сколько ещё времени придётся считаться с тессорием: два месяца? Три? Дольше? — Вы же не считаете меня причастным к случившемуся! В Алве, к несчастью, взыграло его фамильное безумие. Увы! Военный гений в его семье часто соседствует с неуравновешенностью. Лучшее, что можно сейчас сделать – это удалить его из Талига. Умственное расстройство не мешает ему побеждать, и, возможно, оно найдёт себе выход на поле боя.

— А вы уверены, ваше высокопреосвященство, — спросил тессорий недовольным тоном, — что герцог не воспользуется военной силой против вас?

— Полно, граф! Алва безумен, но не настолько, — возразил Сильвестр.

— Кто знает, ваше высокопреосвященство! — ответил Манрик, хмуря брови. — На вашем месте я не стал бы ручаться за сумасшедшего. Он обвинил меня Создатель знает в чём!.. Я полагаю, что после Багерлее герцога следует отправить в изгнание в Кэналлоа, пока не пройдёт его… фамильная болезнь.

— И я бы последовал вашему совету, граф, но условия герцога Урготского не оставляют нам выбора. Вы сами знаете, что сейчас творится в Эпинэ. Если мы оставим без хлеба королевский домен, волнения могут перекинуться и на Олларию.

— Тем не менее, я настаиваю на своём, — поджал губы тессорий.

Ещё бы! Ведь Алва заявил ему в лицо, что он обворовывает Надор!

— Хорошо. Мы вернёмся к этому после освобождения герцога из Багерлее, — уклончиво согласился кардинал. — Но сейчас нам нужно договориться о назначении нового супрема. Герцог Придд скончался, граф Штанцлер сбежал, а вице-кансильер получил отпуск по повелению его величества. Судебная власть в Талиге фактически обезглавлена. При таких условиях расследование против королевы не может продолжаться.

— У вас есть кто-то на примете? — насторожился Манрик, разом встав в стойку.

— Я полагаю, что новый супрем не должен быть дворянином, граф. Нам нужен простой исполнитель, хорошо знающий процедуру и законы… Не отдать ли нам эту должность ректору Колледжа Короля Франциска, что в Юридической корпорации? Что вы скажете?

— Ректору колледжа? — удивился Манрик: он никак не ожидал такого предложения.

— Да. Помните: он произносил приветственную речь во время прошлого визита двора в Корпорацию? Позже я имел случай и удовольствие обсудить с ним кое-какие интересные кодексы позапрошлого царствования… Он произвёл на меня превосходное впечатление. Доктор Голдштейн замечательный знаток законов, он благоразумен и лоялен и при этом весьма далёк от политики.

Тессорий задумался. Должность супрема во многом была чисто декоративной; значение она приобретала лишь временно, в связи с отсутствием канцлера и вице-канцлера.

— Я сегодня же нанесу визит в Колледж Короля Франциска, — проговорил Манрик степенно. —Если дело обстоит так, как говорит ваше высокопреосвященство, с моей стороны возражений не будет. На этом месте требуются главным образом знания.

Сильвестр удовлетворённо кивнул. Голдштейн был нейтрален ко всем; будучи родом из Придды, он не поддерживал тесных связей с родиной. Кабинетный учёный и книжный червяк пользовался всеобщим уважением и казался идеальной кандидатурой.

Сильвестр, разумеется, не стал распространяться о том, что лет десять тому назад выхлопотал для почтенного доктора (без всякого шума) превосходный бенефиций в Шапель-ан-Ли, и Питер Голдшейн не забыл оказанной ему милости. Теперь его благодарность найдёт себе применение, а когда Лионель Савиньяк станет кансильером, Сильвестр позволит своему ставленнику вернуться обратно в alma mater с наградой в кармане и обещанием отказать кардинальскую библиотеку Колледжу Короля Франциска в качестве завещательного дара.

— Я посоветовал бы герцогу Колиньяру, — многозначительно заметил кардинал, провожая Манрика во двор до его кареты (сейчас казначея следовало задабривать всеми способами), — на время уехать в Эпинэ. В его отсутствие вчерашняя история забудется гораздо скорее. Не говоря уже о том, что его брат, губернатор Сабве, нуждается в его помощи. Если герцогу удастся отличиться при подавлении мятежа, он вернётся в Олларию героем.

Если только его не убьют мятежники, прибавил Сильвестр про себя, на что, сказать правду, он очень рассчитывал. Семейку Колиньяров в Эпинэ ненавидели все, а учитывая, что в провинции сейчас мутил беглый Штанцлер, приоритеты бунтарей были очевидны.

Манрик принял совет к сведению и откланялся. Сильвестр торжественно благословил его у самой подножки экипажа. В руках у тессория находился самый надёжный козырь – деньги. К счастью, нет финансиста без упрёка, и Манрика в конечном счёте придётся поймать на злоупотреблениях в Надоре. Но подобную операцию следует проводить с крайней осторожностью, чтобы тессорий узнал об официальных обвинениях уже после того, как окажется в Багерлее за казнокрадство.

Честно говоря, кардинал предпочёл бы Занху.

Едва карета Манрика выехала за ворота кардинальского особняка, как внутрь галопом влетел целый отряд, сопровождающий герцога Надорского. Пятеро горцев в полном вооружении, оба брата Рокслея и эр Джон Арден – внушительная свита! Сильвестр, всё ещё стоявший во дворе, не успел отступить обратно в дом. Всадники спешились и, заметив хозяина, четверо из них – сам Окделл, Рокслеи и капитан горской охраны, сняв шляпы, подошли к его высокопреосвященству.

Сильвестр отметил, что воскресший оруженосец Рокэ выглядел весьма неважно. Похудевший и осунувшийся, словно после тяжёлой болезни, он казался потрясённым свалившимся на него горем. Глаза его покраснели, лицо опухло, губы были искусаны в кровь. Видимо, ему ещё не успели сшить траур: он носил фамильные цвета, которые только подчёркивали его нездоровую бледность.

Сильвестр изобразил на лице мину самого глубокого сочувствия.

— Примите мои соболезнования, сын мой! — сказал он вместо приветствия. — Нет ничего горестнее в этой жизни, чем утрата матери!

Юнец хмуро поклонился, стараясь не слишком гнуть шею, и тут же, как вепрь, ринулся в атаку.

— Мне передали, что вы просили меня о встрече, господин кардинал, — резко перешёл он к делу, выпрямляясь. — Что вы хотите сообщить мне о судьбе моего эра?

Сильвестр, не отвечая, благословил братьев Рокслеев и неведомого ему горца (те восприняли оказанную им милость весьма кисло).

— Я рад приветствовать вас, дети мои, — благодушно изрёк кардинал, — и вас, граф, и вас, виконт, и вас, сударь! Благоволите подождать конца нашей беседы в моём доме. А мы с герцогом покамест прогуляемся по яблоневому саду, подышим воздухом и потолкуем.

— Но, ваше высокопреосвященство, — надменно возразил граф Рокслей, — герцог Окделл предложил нам быть свидетелями вашего с ним разговора. Монсеньор, к несчастью, ещё не достиг совершеннолетия. Вы ведь понимаете: в отсутствие опекуна его светлость нуждается в советах тех, кому он полностью доверяет.

— Вы правы, граф, — безмятежно отозвался Сильвестр, не дав уже раскрывшему рот Окделлу вставить словечко, — но _свои_ дела герцог Алва не стал бы обсуждать вместе с вами. Между тем разговор пойдёт именно о нём – об опекуне герцога Окделла. Вы, сын мой, — Сильвестр повернулся к юнцу с отеческой улыбкой, — вольны решить сами: или остаться, чтобы потолковать со мной о вашем эре, или уйти.

— Монсеньор! — воскликнул молодой Джеймс Рокслей с преувеличенным возмущением. — Нам следует удалиться немедленно! Это оскорбление!

Но Окделл, упрямо сжав рот, покачал головой.

— Прошу вас подождать меня, господа, — сказал он негромко, повернувшись к своей свите.

— Это неосмотрительно, монсеньор! — предупредил старший Рокслей, недобро посматривая на кардинала.

Окделл нетерпеливо возразил, сердито блестя покрасневшими глазами:

— Я приехал сюда, чтобы поговорить о моём эре. Я не уеду отсюда ни с чем!

Рокслеи сдались и, бросая на Сильвестра злые взгляды, ретировались к своим лошадям в сопровождении молчаливого надорца, так и не сказавшего ни слова. Расторопный Агний выбежал к визитёрам, настойчиво приглашая их от имени его высокопреосвященства войти в дом и отведать свежесваренный шадди.

Сильвестр, не теряя благодушия, повернулся к юному Окделлу.

— Спустимся в сад, герцог, — предложил он.

Оруженосец Рокэ нахмурился, но последовал по пятам за кардиналом.

Сад был разбит позади особняка. Несмотря на пасмурную погоду дождя сегодня не было, но после надоедливой вчерашней мороси дорожки ещё не успели обсохнуть, а созревшие яблоки глянцевито блестели боками. Их свежий аромат остро ощущался под влажными ветками, и Дик невольно поднял голову, принюхиваясь к знакомому запаху. Скоро крестьяне в окрестностях Окделла начнут делать сидр, и матушка тоже распорядится готовить бочки… На глаза навернулись слёзы, и Дик сердито закусил нижнюю губу. Сильвестр ласково посмотрел на него.

— Я знаю, что вы истовый эсператист, сын мой, — сказал он тем же ласковым отеческим тоном, — но позвольте мне всё же благословить вас.

Он протянул руку, но Окделл шарахнулся назад так, словно кардинал попытался вероломно ударить его кинжалом.

— Вы намерены благословить того, кого собирались убить, господин кардинал?! — с вызовом спросил он, саркастически кривя губы.

— О чём вы, сын мой? — изобразил удивление Сильвестр, не опуская благословляющей руки.

— Разве это не по вашему наущению по моим следам всё время шли убийцы – и в Агарисе, и в Алате, и в Гальтаре?

Сильвестр вздохнул и не спеша сложил руки на груди.

— А разве вы сами, сын мой, не пытались убить своего эра, за которого сегодня приехали просить?

Дик подозрительно уставился на кардинала, Сильвестр так же неторопливо и внимательно изучал юного надорца. В душе он чувствовал неприятное удивление. Покойный Эгмонт почему-то всегда напоминал кардиналу дремотный замшелый камень, но его сын походил на свежий слом скальной породы, только что вышедший из-под земли и ощерившийся острыми гранями. Юнец так изменился или был таким всегда?..

— О чём вы говорите, сударь? — поинтересовался Дик сдержанно, испытующе глядя на собеседника. — Я вызвал герцога Алву на дуэль, и он обещал дать мне удовлетворение по окончании срока моей службы.

— Да, но вы решили упредить события, не так ли? — мягко отозвался кардинал. — Я знаю, что до отъезда из Талига вы пытались отравить вашего эра.

Дик опустил глаза.

— Это эр Рокэ сказал вам об этом? — спросил он негромко.

— Нет! Ваш эр не выдал вас.

— Тогда на каком основании вы обвиняете меня, сударь? — не без вызова поинтересовался Ричард, снова упираясь тяжёлым взглядом в кардинала.

— А на каком основании вы, сын мой, обвиняете меня в том, что я якобы направил убийц по вашему следу? Разве у вас есть доказательства этому? — осведомился Сильвестр по-прежнему ласково.

— Я знаю ваши методы, сударь! — вскинул Дик подбородок.

— А я знаю прямоту вашей натуры, — усмехаясь, парировал Сильвестр. — Дадите ли вы слово чести, что никогда не бросали яд в вино вашего эра? (Юнец засопел). Позвольте же мне предложить вам мирный договор: я буду молчать о своих догадках, а вы, в свой черёд, не станете распространяться о своих. Поверьте мне, герцог, так будет лучше для вас самого. Вам выгоднее иметь во мне союзника. Да ведь я и вовсе не враг вам.

— Вот так новость, господин кардинал! — отозвался Ричард с отчётливым сарказмом. — А я полагал, что только враги обкладывают побеждённых контрибуцией. Те налоги, которые по вашему приказанию дерут с Надора, иначе, как контрибуцией, не назовёшь.

— Ваш отец поднял восстание против короля, — напомнил Сильвестр поучительным тоном терпеливого наставника. — Вы должны понимать: мятежникам нельзя оставлять средств, чтобы они не устроили новый бунт.

— Я понимаю, сударь, что из ограбленных и голодных людей получаются дурные подданные, — холодно отрезал Окделл. — Вы разогнали Надорские штаты, вы попрали права и привилегии всех сословий Надора! Чего вы ждали взамен? А Государственные Палаты, которые вы распустили?.. Месяц назад я проезжал Эпинэ, парламенты которого вы тоже разогнали. Знаете ли вы, что эта область негодует против вашей тирании?

— Вы были в Эпинэ? — переспросил Сильвестр задумчиво. — Припоминаю, что с месяц назад там как будто видели бунтовщиков-северян. Кажется, они разгромили какой-то трактир, после чего бесследно исчезли.

— Мои люди просто беспокоились обо мне. Мне пришлось отлучиться… э-э… на задний двор, — покраснев, объяснил Дик. — К несчастью, мой телохранитель решил, что меня похитили.

Сильвестр добродушно засмеялся.

— А вы опасный человек, герцог! — заметил он, всё ещё смеясь. — Как-нибудь у вас случится несварение желудка, а в стране из-за этого произойдёт революция.

— Не преувеличивайте, господин кардинал, — сухо возразил Окделл. — Обычные трактирные беспорядки. Я приказал моим людям возместить убытки. А вот вы даже не думаете об ущербе, который наносите.

— Надорские штаты, парламенты Эпинэ, обе Государственные Палаты… — улыбаясь, перечислил кардинал. — Вы ставите мне в вину то, что я отстранил их от дел, не так ли? Когда вы станете старше, юноша, вы поймёте, что таким государством, как Талиг, должны управлять не палаты и ассамблеи.

— Вы можете говорить мне «ваша светлость», господин кардинал! — надменно вскинув голову произнёс Окделл. — Кто же, по-вашему, должен управлять Талигом? Вы?

«А у нас есть зубки!» — едва не умилился Сильвестр.

— О, я простой смертный, ваша светлость, и я уже стар! Талигу нужен мудрый правитель, преданный интересам государства, — тоном снисходительной ласки отозвался он.

— Почему-то мне кажется, что этот мудрый правитель в вашем понимании отнюдь не король, — заметил Ричард, с досадой отбрасывая носком сапога камешек, попавшийся ему на дороге.

— Вы ошибаетесь, ваша светлость, — ответил Сильвестр, усмехаясь про себя: Рокэ пока не король, но обязательно им станет.

— А не путаете ли вы интересы Талига со своими собственными, господин кардинал?

— У меня нет своих интересов, ваша светлость, — развёл руками кардинал. — Я не женат и бездетен, и даже вы вряд ли сможете упрекнуть меня в покровительстве родственникам. Я хлопочу только о тех, кого считаю важным для блага государства. Например, о вас. Если вы обещаете мне, что Надор никогда не станет лезть в сепаратные договоры с Гаунау, Дриксен или кем-нибудь ещё, а вы сами сохраните верность герцогу Алве при любых условиях, я предложу вам союз, которым вы наверняка останетесь довольны.

Окделл остановился и посмотрел на кардинала неожиданно холодным и спокойным взглядом. Впрочем, может быть, так просто казалось из-за льдисто-серого цвета его глаз.

— Союз, господин кардинал? Мне?

— На определённых условиях. Вы же понимаете, что смерть вашей матери оставила беззащитными ваших сестёр (Окделл заметно подобрался). Вы ещё несовершеннолетний, как только что справедливо заметил граф Рокслей, и не можете стать их опекуном, а ваш эр, который мог бы помочь вам, сидит в Багерлее. На кого вы думаете опереться?

— Мой родич Ларак… — начал было Дик.

— Слишком стар и к тому же слишком далеко, — перебил его кардинал. — При дворе найдутся люди более влиятельные и близкие королю, которые позаботятся о том, чтобы удержать опекунство за собой. К тому же две ваши сестры уже достигли брачного возраста, не так ли?

— На что вы намекаете? — спросил Дик напряжённым голосом, останавливаясь.

— Я не намекаю, я говорю прямо. Что вы предпримете, если граф Манрик – а он финансист, то есть человек весьма влиятельный – попросит для своего сына руки леди Айрис, а губернатор Сабве – руки леди Дейдре для своего наследника?

Ричард в ярости отступил на полшага и, сжав кулаки, прошипел сквозь тесно сжатые зубы:

— Это угроза? Как вы смеете!..

— Я? — искренне удивился кардинал. — А при чём здесь я, ваша светлость? Неужели вы думаете, что граф Манрик или губернатор Сабве станут советоваться со мною там, где они и без меня прекрасно понимают свою выгоду?.. Нет! Но я могу _не благословить_ подобный брак, если меня об этом попросит мой союзник. То есть вы.

Окделл со свистом выдохнул и невидящим взглядом скользнул по яблокам, висящим прямо перед ним. Стать союзником Дорака!.. Он встряхнул головой и ответил с горечью:

— Эр Рокэ _был_ вашим союзником, а сейчас он сидит в Багерлее. Разве на вас можно хоть в чём-то положиться?

— О, Рокэ попал в Багерлее за придворную провинность и выйдет оттуда через две недели! — небрежно отмахнулся Сильвестр. — Впрочем, — продолжал кардинал, не удержавшись от желания вставить шпильку, — если бы он знал о вашем скором приезде в Олларию, он вёл бы себя гораздо осмотрительнее. Видите, юно… ваша светлость: вы и здесь подвели своего эра.

— Я попрошу аудиенции у короля, — негромко заметил Дик, словно говоря сам с собой.

— И о ком же вы собираетесь говорить с его величеством: о себе или о своём монсеньоре?

Ричард поджал губы, но через минуту всё же ответил с вызовом:

— Я скажу королю, что как оруженосец герцога Алвы я обязан разделить его наказание!

Кардинал громко расхохотался. Воистину: устами младенцев глаголет истина! Наивный юнец, сам того не подозревая, нашёл самое правильное решение. Получив назад своего оруженосца, Рокэ, без сомнения, выйдет из Багерлее на следующий же день, а сам Сильвестр утратит удобный инструмент, чтобы вертеть Вороном. Нет, Окделлу нечего делать в Багерлее!

— Я вижу, что вы действительно преданы своему монсеньору, ваша светлость, — заявил Сильвестр, отсмеявшись. — Это всё, что мне требуется. Храните верность герцогу Алве, не лезьте в политику, и я обещаю защиту интересов и вашей семьи, и вашей провинции… Впрочем, вы, может быть, считаете, что заключать со мной сделку так же опасно, как с Леворуким? — добавил он с иронической вкрадчивостью.

Юнец окинул кардинала таким серьёзным взглядом, словно ему уже приходилось договариваться с Леворуким и теперь он пытался определить, сто́ит ли Сильвестр врага рода человеческого.

— А что будет мне гарантией вашего слова, сударь? — спросил он.

— А вы не верите в мою честность? — насмешливо удивился Сильвестр. — Ну что же… Я готов подписать соответствующее обязательство в присутствии тех свидетелей, которых вы сочтёте заслуживающими доверия.

— Я ещё не совершеннолетний, сударь, — напомнил Окделл, — и не могу подписывать никаких обязательств.

— Вам и не требуется, — отозвался Сильвестр спокойно. — _Вам_ я поверю на слово. Письменные гарантии будут только с моей стороны.

Ричард задумался, опустив голову.

— Я должен посоветоваться с моими друзьями, — произнёс он.

— Ну да, с господами Рокслеями, Карлионами и с кем там ещё! — воскликнул кардинал с намеренно подчёркнутой досадой. — Они спят и видят, как бы влезть в политические интриги, причём за ваш же счёт, ваша светлость! Неужели пример вашего отца ничему не научил вас?.. Хорошо-хорошо, советуйтесь с кем хотите, я не могу запретить вам делать это. Но помните: я хочу получить именно ваш ответ, а не мнения ваших честолюбивых вассалов. К тому же у вас нет времени на долгие раздумья. Три дня – это максимум, который я могу вам дать.

— Вы получите _мой_ ответ, — ответил Окделл, гордо задирая голову. — Итак, каковы ваши условия?

Сильвестр мысленно потёр руки. Прежде всего, юнца следовало выставить назад в Окделл.

— Вы их уже знаете, — ответил он неторопливо. — Вы не станете искать себе союзников на стороне, вне Талига, и вы останетесь преданы вашему эру в любых обстоятельствах. Далее: вы не станете протестовать против того опекуна для ваших сестёр, которого я посоветую, и примете в Надоре нескольких моих людей. О судьбе сестёр не беспокойтесь: граф Маллэ, которого я вам рекомендую, благоразумный человек и не станет ничего решать относительно их брака без вашего одобрения. Это я вам гарантирую. Что до моих людей, они должны прибыть в Надор незаметно и собрать все свидетельства о злоупотреблениях властью, какие совершались со стороны казначейства. В обмен на вашу лояльность в этих вопросах я добьюсь для вас разрешения проводить гроб с телом вашей матушки в Окделл и похоронить её, как должно, в вашей фамильной усыпальнице. Вы сможете лично утешить и поддержать ваших сестёр. Вы проведёте с ними, скажем… э-э… два месяца. Я понимаю, что это важно для вас (Окделл порывисто вздохнул). По истечение этого срока вы вернётесь к своему эру, вероятно, в Ургот, и продолжите свою военную карьеру.

Двух месяцев вполне хватит, чтобы уничтожить Катарину Ариго и объявить ублюдком её сына. Потом будет видно, что делать с Окделлом. В принципе, его можно и оставить в покое, если Рокэ так настаивает на том, чтобы сохранить Повелителей Стихий. Юнец норовист, но, похоже, по-своему предан Алве на некий ворчливо-надорский манер. Связанный словом, он несколько присмиреет. А Рокэ поневоле начнёт вести себя благоразумно, когда узнает, что его доверчивый оруженосец дал обязательства сидеть смирно в своих замках в отдалении от эра. А вот за его жизнь кардинал отнюдь не ручался!

— Я хочу, чтобы с Надора были сняты налоги, — напомнил Окделл.

— Как только мой управляющий закончит расследование, весь ущерб, нанесённый господином Манриком, будет возмещён, — заверил кардинал. — У вас есть ещё какие-нибудь пожелания, ваша светлость?

Ричард передёрнул плечами, словно поёжившись, и усмехнулся.

— Боюсь, что главное моё условие вы не в силах выполнить, ваше высокопреосвященство, — сказал он, впервые произнося титул Сильвестра и выделяя его голосом. — Я потребовал бы от вас честности, но, по-видимому, это единственное во всём свете, чем вы не располагаете. Судите сами: вы пригласили меня к себе, чтобы поговорить о моём эре. Вы даже повторили это графу Рокслею, когда мои друзья пожелали присутствовать при нашей беседе! Однако вы торгуетесь со мною уже битый час и за всё это время не сказали о монсеньоре ни слова!

Сильвестр криво улыбнулся, поняв, что его подловили. Юнец не так глуп, как казалось!

— Вы правы, — признал он сухо. — Однако я сделал то, что уже давным-давно следовало сделать вашему эру. Я поговорил с вами о вас самих.

Окделл, как истинный вепрь, нерешительно потоптался на месте, роя каблуками землю и полной грудью вдыхая яблоневый аромат. Наконец он произнёс:

— Сударь, прежде чем я дам вам ответ, я хочу получить знак открытости ваших намерений. Устройте мне встречу с королём. Я должен дать ему отчёт о моей поездке в Алат и встрече с принцем Раканом. А ещё я обязан попросить его величество за своего эра, так как вы сами, по-видимому, вовсе не собираетесь этого делать!

Сильвестр немного подумал. Мальчишка прост, хотя и не дурак; однако он не интриган, не политик и не дипломат. Его встреча с королём вряд ли возымеет серьёзные последствия. Немного досадно, что Фердинанд способен усмотреть в нём не только наследника бунтовщика-Эгмонта, но и сына Мирабеллы Окделл, этой «достойнейшей эрэа». Но не беда, пускай. Тем более, что, получив отказ, Окделл наверняка надуется и ускользнёт от Сильвестра.

— Хорошо, ваша светлость. Я исхлопочу для вас аудиенцию у короля. Будьте завтра во дворце к половине одиннадцатого: его величество примет вас до своей утренней прогулки.

**4**

Король принял герцога Окделла в своём рабочем кабинете, который обычно редко использовал по назначению. Но сегодня личный секретарь Брезе́ усердно скрипел пером, а сам Фердинанд II, заметно кривясь, листал какие-то бумаги, кипой громоздившиеся на его столе.

Дик не в первый раз видел Оллара вблизи и сейчас поразился произошедшим в нём переменам: толстое, рыхлое тело короля обрюзгло, лицо осунулось, щёки обвисли, а водянистые рыбьи глаза смотрели раздражённо и загнанно.

— Государь… — начал Ричард, поклонившись.

— А, герцог Окделл! — перебил его король отрывистым и визгливым тоном, поднимаясь из-за стола и не отвечая на поклон Ричарда, — хорошо, что вы пришли сами. Выйдите, Брезе.

Секретарь мышью выскользнул из кабинета в приёмную.

— Государь! Я приехал просить ваше величество…

Король оборвал речь Ричарда досадливым взмахом руки. Затем он побарабанил пальцами по кипе бумаг, которую только что читал, и неожиданно спросил неприязненным тоном:

— Известно ли вам, герцог, что мать Моника из монастыря святой Октавии обвиняет вас в тайных встречах с королевой?

Дик так удивился этому вопросу, что совершенно растерялся.

— Отвечайте! — взвизгнул нелепый король, топнув ногой. — Известно ли вам это?

— Я… я ничего не знаю, — пробормотал Дик, недоумевая, что могло так обозлить короля.

— То есть вы никогда не бывали в аббатстве? — поинтересовался тот, нехорошо прищурясь.

— Я… я бывал там, если ваше величество спрашивает, — ответил Ричард, не понимая толком, как ему следует себя вести.

— Зачем?

— Граф Штанцлер… То есть её величество приглашала меня туда, чтобы переговорить со мной, — честно признался Дик.

Встречи с королевой, конечно, следовало держать в тайне, но раз уж король всё знает…

— Зачем? — повторил Фердинанд. — Что именно хотела сообщить вам королева, чего она не могла сказать во дворце при всех?

— Э-э… Её величество… Сначала, то есть в первый раз… пожелала дать мне совет, как держаться…. с моим новым опекуном и эром, — сбиваясь, ответил Дик, стараясь не слишком углубляться в опасные воспоминания. — А во второй… Её величество сказала… э-э… Она оказала мне честь лично объяснить, почему не может принять мою сестру Айрис в штат своих фрейлин… по моей просьбе.

— Это всё? — тяжело спросил король.

— Государь, её величество дала мне только две аудиенции.

— Вы лжёте, герцог Окделл! — заявил Фердинанд гневно. — Ради того, о чём вы рассказали, королеве незачем было уединяться с вами в монастырском саду! Говорите правду, или мои палачи вытащат её из вас раскалёнными щипцами! Что вы делали в аббатстве вместе с подследственной Катариной Ариго?

Подследственной?.. Создатель! Вот до чего дошло! Проклятый Дорак добился-таки своего! Значит, это не аудиенция, а высочайший допрос? Дик почувствовал, что начинает закипать. Аббатство? На что намекает эта злобная дряблая туша? Неужели Оллар желает превратить его, Ричарда Окделла, в орудие гибели несчастной, ни в чём не повинной королевы?

— Я Человек Чести и никогда не лгу! — запальчиво ответил он, гордо вскинув голову. — Если её величество предпочла увидеться со мной тайно, это только потому, что она не хотела вызвать ваше неудовольствие своим участием к сыну Эгмонта Окделла!

— Ну разумеется! — воскликнул Фердинанд, перекосив рот словно бы в усмешке. — Что от меня скрывают, то меня не расстроит! Но только до тех пор, герцог, — прибавил он, багровея, — только до тех пор, пока я обо всём не узна́ю! Довольно отпираться! Мать Моника рассказала всё – можете прочитать сами!

И король, схватив со стола несколько листов, швырнул их прямо в лицо Дику. Поражённый юноша машинально удержал один, видимо, самый первый, поскольку наверху страницы было выведено чётким каллиграфическим почерком профессионального писца:

_Дело о супружеской неверности королевы Катарины Ариго_

Ужаснувшись, Дик выпустил листок из рук, и он упал на пол следом за остальными.

— Видите? — задыхаясь, спросил король. — Видите? Лгать бесполезно!

Святой Алан, какая гнусность! Невиданная подлость! Этот тюфяк-король, эта снулая рыбина, этот явный выродок и позор династии Олларов пошёл на поводу у Дорака и намерен погубить женщину, даже волоска на голове которой он не стоит? Обвинить её в измене? И каким же образом? Поставив ей в вину великодушное и невиннейшее участие к судьбе последнего герцога Окделла?!

Ричард, содрогаясь от негодования, отступил на шаг.

— Я не стану мараться об эту грязь! — проговорил он срывающимся голосом, гневно сверкая глазами. — Пусть в ней пачкаются те, кто её создаёт! У вашего величества есть палачи – так прикажите, чтобы они пытали меня, вздёрнули на дыбу, жгли калёным железом! Но и тогда, — воскликнул он с глубоким воодушевлением, — но и тогда я объявлю всему миру: её величество чиста как сама святая Октавия!

Фердинанд II помялся на месте, как медведь, соображающий, с какой стороны лучше напасть.

— Мать Моника уверяет, что вы по уши влюбились в королеву, — бросил он нарочито презрительным тоном.

— Любой благородный дворянин полюбит её величество, едва увидев! — открыто признал Дик, вызывающе задрав подбородок. — Я Человек Чести и чту Создателя. Всякий, у кого есть душа и сердце, признает её величество живым воплощением Его доброты и чистоты!..

— Она принимала вас наедине…

— Только низкие душонки усмотрят в этом дурное! — яростно возразил Дик. — Её величеству и в голову не приходят те мерзости, которые измышляют её подлые враги! Все её поступки исполнены благородства и великодушия. Я верю, что Создатель послал её на землю как пример истинного достоинства. Да будь я последним подлецом, способным забыть об уважении к моей государыне, я даже мысленно не мог бы оскорбить её. В её присутствии законченный мерзавец – и тот отречётся от своей низости и смиренно опустится перед ней на колени!

Лицо короля дрогнуло и его дряблые щёки мелко затряслись. В волнении он приоткрыл рот, словно намереваясь что-то сказать, но Ричард не заметил этого. Его словно подхватило порывом вдохновения, и он с глубоким чувством процитировал свои любимые строки из трагедии Дидериха:

С какой врождённой царственной свободой,

Чужда и легкомыслия пустого

И чёрствости заученных приличий,

Без дерзости, зато и без боязни

Она легко идёт стезёй неторной

Достоинства, не видя и не зная,

Что все боготворят её!.. —

На последних словах его дрожащий голос оборвался от избытка чувств.

— «Хоть, право, и скромной похвалы она не ждёт»*, — неожиданно подхватил король глубоко растроганным тоном. — Как это точно сказано! Как верно!.. Вы любите Дидериха, герцог?

— Да! — подтвердил Дик, вздыхая во всю силу своих лёгких. — Особенно эти его стихи: они словно были написаны о её величестве.

— Вы правы, герцог, клянусь честью, вы правы! — воскликнул король, суетливо взмахнув руками и забегав туда-сюда по кабинету. — Я думал то же самое!.. Я вижу, что вы способны глубоко понимать поэзию! У вас есть сердце! Жаль, что я не знал этого раньше… Разумеется, — продолжал король, успокаиваясь, — юноша ваших лет не может не любить Дидериха, если только он от природы прям и честен. Только негодяй останется глух к прекрасному… О, эти проклятые Придды! Скользкие интриганы и предатели, — пробормотал король сквозь зубы.

— Ваше величество! Молодой герцог немного странный, это правда, но он не так уж и плох. К тому же он только что потерял родителей, — рискнул заметить Дик.

— Оставим это, — сказал король, останавливаясь. — Оставим это… Я помню, что шесть лет тому назад королева просила за вас после злосчастного восстания вашего отца.

— Я никогда не забуду об этой милости! — заверил короля Дик.

— Снисходя к её просьбе, я позволил вам наследовать владения и титул вашего отца. Однако же недавно вы согласились поехать в Алат для встречи с Альдо Раканом, — строго промолвил король.

— Государь, вы напрасно подозреваете меня в измене, — ответил Дик с обычной своей прямотой. — У меня не было намерения отречься от династии Олларов. Я хотел только склонить моего друга Робера Эпинэ к примирению с короной Талига, вот и всё.

Фердинанд II пытливо вгляделся в лицо Дика.

— Вы говорите правду, герцог? — спросил он.

— Я уже имел честь сказать вашему величеству, что никогда не лгу, — повторил Дик с гордым достоинством настоящего Окделла.

Король постоял минуту, не отводя взгляда от его лица, а потом удовлетворённо закивал головой.

— Вижу-вижу, герцог: вы честный человек, — сказал он. — Тогда объясните мне со всей откровенностью: почему шесть лет назад ваш отец восстал против меня?

— Вы сами виноваты в этом, государь! — заявил Дик не обинуясь. — Наш дом преданно служил Олларам четыреста лет. Мой предок Джаред III был кансильером у вашего пращура. Герцог Льюис Окделл стал героем Двадцатилетней войны. А мой отец Эгмонт I честно проливал за вас кровь как генерал вашей армии. Но служить Олларам не значит служить господину Дораку, ваше величество! Зачем кардинал разогнал Надорские штаты? Зачем обложил провинцию грабительскими налогами? Наши крестьяне мрут с голоду, а арендаторы не вылезают из долгов! Зачем вы позволили подлому интригану распоряжаться всем от вашего имени? И что теперь? Вы сами видите: он дерзко поднял руку на саму вашу супругу!

— Клянусь честью, вы правы, герцог, вы снова правы, — пробормотал король, морщась, как от зубной воли. — Я слишком многое ему позволял.

— Так остановите его, ваше величество! — воскликнул Ричард с горячностью. — Возьмите власть в свои руки! Пусть кардинал читает свои молитвы и не лезет больше в государственные дела!

— А вы-то сами, герцог? Разве вы не лезли в государственные дела, когда выступали перед агарисской курией без нашего соизволения? — ввернул король.

— Государь, — ответил Дик с достоинством, — я счёл возможным уверить кардиналов, что это не король Талига отдал приказ уничтожить в Олларии всех эсператистов. Я сам эсператист. И я не понаслышке знаю, как кардинал преследует моих единоверцев. Если в этом ваше величество заодно с Дораком, отдайте меня в руки ваших палачей прямо сейчас.

— Нет-нет, герцог! — мягко возразил его король. — Я сторонник церковного мира. Эсператисты такие же мои подданные, как и олларианцы. Знаете: епископ Риссанский советовал мне заключить союз с Эсперадором.

— Я не могу что-либо советовать вашему величеству, — отозвался Дик с поклоном, — но полагаю, что его преосвященство мудрый человек, хотя он лишь немногим старше меня.

— А граф Штанцлер, бывший нашим кансильером? — ласково спросил Фердинанд. — Что вы скажете о нём? Ведь вы, кажется, были очень близки?

Дик опустил голову, закусив губу от стыда, который неизменно вызывало в нём имя кансильера.

— Прошу простить меня, ваше величество, — негромко выговорил он через силу. — Эр Ав… Граф не был вполне правдив со мною. Прежде я сказал бы вам, что он достойнейший человек. Но теперь мне нечего ответить вашему величеству.

— О, вы действительно честный человек, герцог, — заметил король с чувством глубокого удовлетворения, легонько погладив Ричарда по плечу. — Жаль, что мы не поговорили так откровенно раньше. Но я исправлю свою оплошность. Теперь вы постоянно будете при мне: пусть вы ещё молоды, но вы – глава одного из Высоких Домов Талига. Я желаю знать ваше мнение обо всём, что происходит. Кстати: что вы думаете о семействе Феншо-Тримейнов?

Ричард с удивлением уставился на Фердинанда. Король собирается продолжать разговор о епископе Луи-Поле? Неужели ему понадобилась рекомендация от герцога Окделла?.. Что за нелепость!

— Я не могу сказать вашему величеству ничего определённого, — ответил Дик, не понимая, чего от него хотят. — Я знал близко только генерала Феншо-Тримейна… которого герцог Алва распорядился расстрелять.

— Он был вашим другом? — живо спросил король.

— Он _хотел_ стать моим другом, — ответил Дик, — но мне не нравилось его бахвальство.

— Вот как?

— Да. Человеку его происхождения пристало держаться скромнее, — произнёс Дик, с неудовольствием припоминая самоуверенные разглагольствования Оскара.

Король заметно помрачнел.

— Генерал был дерзок?.. Видите ли, герцог, я спрашиваю об этом не из праздного любопытства. На допросе мать Моника показала, что покойный Феншо-Тримейн часто встречался с нашей супругой в аббатстве святой Октавии. И что эти встречи пятнали… доброе имя королевы.

— Это ложь, государь! — с горячностью воскликнул Дик. — Я хорошо знал Оскара. Он никогда не упоминал даже имени её величества, а если разговор касался королевы, выражал лишь чувство глубочайшего почтения!

— Вы можете поклясться в этом, герцог? — быстро спросил Фердинанд, словно торопясь поймать Ричарда на слове.

— Да, государь, клянусь честью!

Фердинанд II посмотрел на Дика влажными бесцветными глазами, и юноше показалось, что он читает в них самую искреннюю признательность.

— А памятью вашей матушки… Вы могли бы поклясться в этом памятью вашей прекрасной достойной матушки? — пытливо спросил король.

Дика охватило глубокое волнение.

— Клянусь вашему величеству, — ответил он дрожащим низким голосом, — памятью моей дорогой матери, которая научила меня любить правду превыше всего на свете, что генерал Феншо-Тримейн ни разу не сказал ни слова о её величестве, которое позволило бы заподозрить простое знакомство между ними!.. Оскар любил бахвалиться, государь, но я уверен, что он вообще никогда не видел королеву иначе как на официальных приёмах.

— Слава Создателю! — проговорил король с видимым облегчением. — Вы и представить себе не можете, как я рад вашему свидетельству, герцог! Мне так не хватает честных людей! Открытых, правдивых людей!.. Господин кардинал окружил меня одними трусами и подлыми доносчиками. Ваши слова, герцог, могут спасти мою супругу!

— Я с радостью отдам жизнь за её величество! — воскликнул Ричард с глубокой искренностью. — Но неужели всё настолько далеко зашло?

— Увы! — ответил король печально. — Прочтите протоколы допросов, — и Фердинанд указал пальцем на валяющиеся на полу бумаги.

— И не просите, государь! — с омерзением отшатнулся Дик. — Я знаю правду и не нуждаюсь в гнусной клевете слабодушной женщины, из страха предавшей свою госпожу!

— На вас мать Моника вовсе не клеветала, — вяло возразил король. — Она показала, что ваши встречи с королевой носили вполне… невинный характер. Но что касается этого Феншо-Тримейна…

— Государь, — твёрдо произнёс Ричард. — Что бы ни говорили вам другие, я прошу вас верить только своему сердцу. Одного взгляда достаточно, чтобы понять: у её величества возвышенная душа.

— С сегодняшнего дня мы будем часто видеться, герцог, — решительно постановил король. — Я желаю, чтобы вы знали всё, о чём рассказали на допросах мать Моника и эта проклятая девица Дрюс-Карлион. Только представьте себе: со слов каких-то двух мерзких баб кардинал Сильвестр совершенно уверился, что мои дети вовсе не мои! Мои – и не мои, как вам это понравится?!

«Наглая ложь!» — хотел было воскликнуть Дик в запале, но внезапно замер с открытым ртом, как громом поражённый. Ведь королева говорила ему… Сама королева говорила ему, что Фердинанд II не мужчина! Вторая встреча в аббатстве святой Октавии, о которой давеча расспрашивал король, встала перед мысленным взором Ричарда как живая. Катари – такая хрупкая и такая сильная духом! – жаловалась ему на мучительные ночи с мужем… На лекарей, не то двух, не то четырёх, которые пытались помочь бессильному Фердинанду зачать наследника… Но тщетно, всё тщетно! Фердинанд Оллар не способен иметь детей. Он не мужчина! И тогда Дорак предложил королю герцога Алву – чистокровного жеребца, способного успешно покрыть эту кобылу, Катарину Ариго…

— Герцог? Почему вы молчите, герцог? — испуганно спросил король, просительно заглядывая в глаза Ричарду.

— Но, государь… Разве вы… Разве вы не…

«Не импотент?» — хотел договорить Ричард, но вовремя прикусил язык.

— Я… Что? — спросил король, побледнев до синевы и разом став похож на большую дохлую рыбину.

Создатель и святые угодники! Да ведь он полагает себя вполне способным произвести потомство! Он думает, что это он отец всех детей, рождённых королевой! Как такое возможно? Разве это может быть?.. Нет! Чушь!.. А если да?.. Но тогда почему королева… Почему тогда Катари…

— Но, государь, её величество сама призналась мне… Что вы не имеете ничего против, чтобы герцог Алва… То есть вы сами настаивали, что бы эр Рокэ…

Как же это сказать, Создатель? Наставил вам рога? Обрюхатил вашу жену? Святой Алан, что за нелепость! А ведь Катари поведала об этом так, что это казалось святым подвигом!

Ричард взял в себя в руки и договорил твёрдо:

— Простите, государь, но всему Талигу известно, что принц и обе принцессы – бастарды герцога Алвы.

Король побледнел ещё больше, хотя, казалось, это невозможно.

— Как? — полузадушенным голосом спросил он. — Королева говорила вам это?.. Она говорила, что я… Что я… А! — воскликнул он, словно внезапно сообразив что-то. — Так вот о чём вы беседовали в аббатстве святой Октавии! Вот чего она не могла сказать вам при всех во дворце!

И король, круто повернувшись на каблуках, снова нервно зашагал по кабинету.

Ричард опомнился.

— Простите, государь! — воскликнул он в приступе жалости и раскаяния. — Я, должно быть, не так понял её величество!

— А Алва? — сипло спросил король, не обратив внимания на последние слова Ричарда. — Он хвастал вам? Он хвастал, что он с моей женой… Да?.. А! Нет! Такой не станет!.. Но вы видели его вдвоём с королевой, когда они?.. Да? Конечно! Иначе зачем эти откровения?.. О, вы знаете, герцог, вы всё знаете! Я вижу это по вашим глазам! Вы застали их вдвоём наедине? Вы ведь видели их, не так ли? Говорите! — спрашивал король, наступая на пятившегося в полной растерянности Ричарда. — Вы своими глазами видели, как моя жена и герцог Алва… позорят своего короля?..

Ричард хотел отрицательно замотать головой, но у него не хватило сил. Сцена в будуаре невольно воскресла в его памяти во всех подробностях: Катари, как последняя шлюха оседлавшая колени Алвы, с расшнурованным корсетом и задранной юбкой… сам Алва – без камзола, с бесстыдно расстёгнутыми штанами. «Не лучшие яблоки Талига!» – «Он снова намерен набить мне брюхо!». Ричарду казалось, что король видит эту сцену в его глазах так же ясно, как видел когда-то он сам.

Король резко остановился и замер на месте как вкопанный. Несколько минут он тяжело дышал, видимо, пытаясь взять себя в руки. В конце концов ему это удалось.

— Вы действительно никогда не лжёте, герцог, — отрывисто сказал он сиплым голосом. — Мы благодарим вас за правду… какой бы она ни была. А теперь… — и король сделал неопределённый жест рукой, — мы отпускаем вас. Аудиенция закончена. Вы можете покинуть наш кабинет.

— Ваше величество, — пролепетал Ричард, чувствуя себя совершенно раздавленным и жалким, словно это он сам подло и исподтишка унизил короля. — Ваше величество… Мой эр…

— Вы можете покинуть наш кабинет, — механически повторил король и, сделав несколько шагов к двери, громко крикнул: — Брезе!

В кабинет тут же протиснулся личный секретарь Фердинанда II.

— Пишите приказ, Брезе, — бесчувственным тоном сказал Оллар, указывая секретарю на его место у стола. — Его следует отправить в Багерлее немедленно. Мы повелеваем сегодня же перевести герцога Алву из Флотской башни в каземат для государственных преступников.

— Государь! — в ужасе воскликнул Ричард, потрясённый до глубины души. — Это моя вина! Мой эр…

— Он вам больше не эр! — выкрикнул король во весь голос, багровея от злости. — Мы снимаем с вас присягу верности этому негодяю! С сегодняшнего дня вы поступите под надзор Блюстителя нашей опёки. Идите, герцог! Вы получите наши указания позже.

— Государь, это моя вина! Я просто… Я просто наслушался сплетен! Клянусь, когда однажды я повторил их при эре Рокэ, он отругал меня и заявил, что отцом являетесь вы – и только вы!

Король засмеялся странным скрежещущим смехом.

— И правда! — воскликнул он. — Кому же лучше знать об этом, как не ему!

— Прошу вас, государь!.. — безнадёжно воззвал Ричард, осознавая, что всё испортил.

— Вон! — взвизгнул король. — Сыну вашей матери не пристало просить за этого прелюбодея!.. Мы отпускаем вас с миром, герцог. Уходите, иначе мы вызовем стражу, чтобы она выпроводила вас из кабинета.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Ф. Шиллер. Дон Карлос, инфант Испанский. Действие 2, явление 15. (перевод В. Левика).


	4. Глава IV. В который час не думаете*

**1**

_1-16 Осенних Ветров, 399 год Круга Скал. Оллария_

Тайный Совет собрался в Олларии в первый день Осенних Ветров.

Из девятнадцати человек, входящих в его состав, не было двоих: кансильера (каковая должность оставалась вакантной со времён бегства в Эпинэ опального графа Штанцлера) и Первого маршала Талига, чьего выразительного отсутствия все старались не замечать. Последняя беседа короля с герцогом Окделлом ни для кого не была секретом: Фердинанд II вопил так, что его слышали в обеих приёмных. Слухи гуляли при дворе и быстро выплеснулись на улицы столицы. Однако все также знали, что хлопотами кардинала Сильвестра Алву перевели из казематов Багерлее во Вторую Бастиду – сторожевую башню, расположенную прямо над карцерами.

Король был хмур, зол и молчалив.

Августейшее раздражение особенно пугало отца и сына Гогенлоэ-ур-Адлербергов – геренция и первого камергера. Родичи осуждённого Вальтера Придда, они боялись подвергнуться нависшей над ними опале и вели себя как два затравленных зайца. Вообще, более или менее непринуждённо себя чувствовали только Сильвестр, оба Манрика, государственный секретарь Вейсдорн и представители судебной власти: Генеральный прокурор, Генеральный атторней и свежеиспечённый супрем.

Перед Тайным Советом стояла сложная задача: определить порядок суда над супругой короля. В истории Талига то был первый прецедент: никогда ещё против венценосной особы не устраивался публичный процесс. Посему король пожелал, чтобы высшие сановники государства, рассмотрев обвинения в супружеской измене, назначили меру вины и наказания для августейшей прелюбодейки.

Чтобы открыть Фердинанду дорогу ко второму браку, а главное, чтобы восстановить испорченную репутацию короля-рогоносца, королеву требовалось приговорить к смерти. Но это противоречило кодексам короля Франциска I, сообразуясь с которыми женщин в Талиге не казнили в течение всего царствования династии Олларов.

В этой-то ситуации новый супрем Талига, достопочтенный доктор Питер Гольдштейн, стал козырной картой Сильвестра.

— Господа, мы призваны сегодня его величеством разобрать crimen exceptum, иначе говоря, исключительное преступление, — сказал этот учёный муж, обращаясь к членам Совета. — К таковым относятся ересь, колдовство и государственная измена. Согласно Secundo Phillippi Tertii** под государственной изменой разумеются шесть деяний, verbatim et letteratim***, — и супрем процитировал на память: — «если кто-нибудь замышлял или осуществил убийство короля, или его супруги, или их сына и наследника; item, если кто-либо отрицал, или каким либо образом не признавал, или уклонялся от исполнения Акта о Верховенстве, провозглашающего короля главою церкви; item, если кто-нибудь совершил прелюбодеяние с королевой, или с дочерью короля, или с женой его сына и наследника; item, если кто-нибудь поднял войну против короля в его королевстве, или был сторонником врагов короля внутри страны, оказывая им помощь и поддержку в королевстве или вне его; item, если человек подделал Большую или Малую королевскую печать, или королевскую монету, или же привез в королевство фальшивую монету из-за рубежа; item, если человек убил кансильера, тессория, супрема или же любого судью, назначенного для разбора дел, при исполнении их обязанностей».

— Дело королевы Катарины содержит в себе признаки трёх из вышесказанных преступлений, — продолжал законник. — Primo, она виновна в злоумышлении на жизнь короля совместно с покойной герцогиней Ангеликой Придд и её мужем, герцогом Вальтером, кои были изобличены, осуждены и покончили с собой в тюрьме от страха перед заслуженным наказанием (геренций поёжился). Secundo, королева виновна в том, что оказывала поддержку врагам внутри государства, а именно предателю графу Штанцлеру, которому она покровительствовала и бегство которого, весьма возможно, она же и устроила. Tertio, королева виновна в прелюбодеянии, причём неоднократном, ибо расследование показало, что её любовниками были как минимум трое мужчин: покойный граф Джастин Васспард, покойный генерал Феншо-Тримейн и ныне живущий придворный музыкант Оливье Бовэ́н, давший признательные показания в Багерлее.

Имя Рокэ Алвы так и не прозвучало, хотя шёпотом и про себя его называли все.

— Наказанием за государственную измену является poena ultima, то есть смертная казнь, — продолжал супрем, — однако, согласно Trigesimo Tertio Francisci Primi**** женщин, уличённых в преступлении, нельзя отправлять на виселицу или подвергать удушению каким-либо иным способом, а также обезглавливать мечом или топором, забивать камнями или дубиной, сжигать на костре, бросать в кипящую воду, колесовать, четвертовать с помощью лошадей или быков, а также иного тяглового скота или разрывать, привязывая к деревьям; хоронить заживо, сажать на кол, сбрасывать со стен, а также убивать с помощью стрел и копий. Однако, как прекрасно известно любому сведущему человеку, смертная казнь в случае государственной измены заключается не в чём-либо из вышеперечисленного, а в трёх совершенно иных действиях. Id est _в волочении, потрошении и свежевании_. Волочение знаменует собою бесчестье, оказываемое преступнику; потрошение свидетельствует, что нутро изменника до времени сгнило от его гнусных замыслов и посему должно быть очищено палачом; свежевание применяется, дабы предатель не прятал под личиной пристойности мерзкую свою суть. Как, несомненно, помнят господа советники, второй статут Филиппа III был впервые применён к графу Роже́ Мортма́ру, потомку одного из соратников Франциска I. Упомянутого сеньора проволокли на воловьей шкуре по главным улицам Олларии и под брань толпы доставили в Занху, где палач привязал его к лестнице святого Стефана, вырвал и бросил собакам его внутренности, а затем содрал с него – как говорят, ещё живого – кожу…

— Не предлагаете же вы, — не выдержал Генеральный атторней Флермон (Фердинанд II заметно позеленел), — применить эти давно забытые варварские меры к женщине, к тому же бывшей супругой короля?

— Сей случай, — невозмутимо ответил доктор Гольдштейн, — когда наказание кажется чрезмерно суровым, предусмотрен в первом томе законов Людовика I, capite primo, versu quinto*****, о чём, разумеется, известно моему высокоучёному собрату Флермону. Вышеназванный пятый параграф гласит: «Если король усматривает, что некий закон является слишком строгим, он может исправить его или смягчить. Ввиду этого любые законы по известным королю соображениям, в силу его власти, могут быть смягчены по причинам только ему известным». А в Ружских хартиях, много более древних, чем законы Людовика I, говорится ещё определённее: «Первая прерогатива короля – милость».

— То есть вы предлагаете его величеству помиловать супругу? — спросил обрадованный отец Урбан, духовник короля и настоятель Собора Святой Октавии.

— Мне кажется, святой отец, — мягко вклинился тессорий, — что господин супрем желает сказать другое…

— Ваше сиятельство правы, — подтвердил доктор Гольдштейн. — Я хочу напомнить господам советникам прецедент из позапрошлого царствования, памятный господину тессорию, очевидно, потому, что он касался его предка… В 299 году Круга Скал тогдашний кансильер Фридрих Манрик был уличён в государственной измене, состоявшей в уклонении от исполнения Акта о Верховенстве (ибо, прожив долгое время послом в Агарисе, он был обманом совращён кардиналами с пути истинного); приговорённый к _волочению, потрошению и свежеванию,_ он был удостоен великой милости, ибо добродетельный и мягкосердечный король заменил требуемую законом мучительную казнь на лёгкую смерть от яда. Именно в связи с этим случаем в свод законов Людовика I был включён вышеупомянутый параграф пятый главы первой. И я прошу обратить внимание господ советников, что казнь с помощью яда также не указана в вышеназванном тридцать третьем статуте Франциска I, что, несомненно, свидетельствует: этот великий государь требовал наказания за преступления, но при этом взывал к милосердию.

Атторней Жослен Флермон жестом выразил полное согласие со сказанным.

— Но всё это, — заметил Генеральный прокурор Орильян, — не решает вопроса о престолонаследии. Пока у его величества есть признанные дети, они имеют законное право на наследие отца. А поелику нельзя утверждать однозначно, что принц и принцессы не являются детьми его величества…

— Позвольте, ваше высокопревосходительство, — почтительно перебил прокурора супрем. — Расследование однозначно установило, что принц Карл и принцесса Анжелика родились в то время, когда супруга короля состояла в прелюбодейной связи с разными мужчинами. Eo ipso****** они лишаются своих наследственных прав, так как законность их рождения сомнительна. Возражения могут возникнуть разве только в отношении принцессы Октавии, но, будучи девочкой, она ни в каком случае не наследует престол.

— Однако, — упрямо возразил маркиз Орильян, вероятно, следуя указаниям Алвы, — несмотря на адюльтер королевы, её дети всё же могли быть зачаты от его величества: такая возможность не исключена. А вам известен принцип: in dubio pro reo*******.

— Сказанные дети не являются обвиняемыми по делу, — учтиво возразил супрем, — а кроме того принципы, действительные для criminum ordinariorum********, не действительны и не могут быть действительны для criminum exceptorum*********. Я полагаю, что судить о законнорождённости своих детей способен только сам его величество.

Фердинанд II встрепенулся.

— Кроме того, — продолжал супрем, — подобный прецедент уже имел место в царствование Фердинанда I.

— Ему тоже изменила жена? — некстати брякнул маркиз де Аленгор, министр флота.

— Случай касался семейства Антраг, — невозмутимо отозвался Гольдштейн. — Было установлено, что графиня Антраг более шести лет имела прелюбодейную с связь неким местным кавалером, причём все её дети родились в течение названных шести лет. Когда факт измены стал известен, граф, её супруг, не пожелал признавать их своими наследниками, и Фердинанд I, этот справедливейший государь, счёл сие желание оправданным. Он издал указ, согласно которому все дети, родившиеся у графини якобы в браке с мужем, объявлялись незаконнорождёнными. Ибо по законам Талига «король может любого, родившегося вне брака, объявить законным, и любого, родившегося в браке, объявить незаконным» согласно Duodecimo…

— Благодарю вас, господин супрем, — оборвал Гольдштейна Фердинанд II. — Господа, что вы посоветуете нам относительно суда?

— Я полагаю, — деликатно произнёс экстерриор Рафиано, — что из соображений приличия суд не стоит проводить в Олларии.

— Здесь не может быть двух мнений, ваше величество, — поддержал его Сильвестр. — Я посоветовал бы перевезти королеву с детьми в Атрэ-Соро́рес, чтобы передать под их опеку вашей досточтимой сестры аббатисы Карлы. Во время процесса ваше величество и судьи вполне могут разместиться в Валансе́нском замке.

В действительности Сильвестр настоял, чтобы королеву с дочерьми перевезли в Атрэ-Сорорес ещё два дня назад.

Аббатство располагалось в пяти хорнах от замка – охотничьего дома короля, полученного им в наследство от родителей. Во времена Эрнани XI здесь находилась эсператистская община Тёмных сестёр – Atrae sorores, по имени которых местность и получила своё название. То был монастырь с суровым уставом, требовавшим отречения, покаяния и участия в делах милосердия. Свергнув Раканов, Франциск I разогнал насельниц, а здание обители с прилегающими обширными угодьями подарил одному из своих рыцарей, Югу Валансену.

Его потомки перестроили монастырь, превратив его в замок, которому дали своё имя. Но сотню лет назад мужская линия Валансенов пресеклась, и поместье отошло обратно короне. Людовик I, любивший мужественные развлечения, оставил Валансен себе: местный лес являлся превосходным охотничьим заповедником.

Сын Людовика, Карл III Толстый, охотился разве что лишь на жареных пулярок и каплунов за обеденным столом. Поэтому Валансенский замок оставался в небрежении, пока король не подарил его своему младшему сыну, принцу Франциску, по случаю его свадьбы с Алисой Дриксенской.

Алиса, воспитанная в лоне эсператизма, была немало шокирована тем, что предки её супруга устроили охотничьи угодья на месте монастыря. Ей взбрело на ум восстановить прежнюю обитель. Франциск II, обожавший жену, посмотрел на эту еретическую затею сквозь пальцы, но кардинал Диомид, несомненно пресёк бы Алисины поползновения, если бы не проблема с наследником. Королева была плодовита, она исправно исполняла династический долг, но увы! У августейшей четы рождались только девочки. Единственный сын умер через две недели после появления на свет, за ним снова родилась девочка, потом начались выкидыши. Алиса была уверена: Создатель не посылает ей кронпринца из-за её вынужденного перехода в олларианство. Ей удалось заразить своей уверенностью и мужа и даже отчасти кардинала Диомида: во всяком случае, он перестал препятствовать богоугодным делам её величества.

Именно в то время Алиса Дриксенская заложила в пяти хорнах от Валансена новое аббатство, которое, как и встарь, стало именоваться Атрэ-Сорорес. Более того: королева дала обет пожертвовать одну из своих дочерей Создателю, сделав её пожизненной аббатисой.

Выбор пал на вторую дочь, принцессу Карлу, толстенькую флегматичную девочку. Она была увезена в Валансен, где и воспитывалась, наблюдая за постройкой аббатства и всех подчинённых ему богоугодных заведений. В двенадцать лет она принесла обеты целомудрия, послушания и служения – от чего, разумеется, за целую хорну разило эсператизмом. Однако всего через несколько месяцев родился её единственный брат – Фердинанд II. Все сочли это знаком, что жертва была угодна Создателю.

К тому моменту кардинал Диомид сообразил все выгоды от Алисиного нововведения. Отныне женщины, обвинявшиеся в тяжких преступлениях – мужеубийстве или детоубийстве – ссылались церковью в Приют Раскаявшихся грешниц, построенный в Атрэ-Сорорес и ставший своего рода монастырём с обширным хозяйством и собственными мастерскими. Девушки, вынужденные нищетой к разврату, также отрабатывали епитимью в аббатстве, причём принцесса покровительствовала их исправлению и браку с мелкими арендаторами, жившими на её землях. Разорившиеся – и не очень – семьи стремились под крыло Карлы, ибо там с них взимался лишь один налог – в пользу аббатства – вместо обычных трёх: церкви, землевладельцу и королю.

Повзрослев, аббатиса обнаружила в себе чисто дедовские энергию и хватку. Тучная и внешне малоподвижная, она быстро забрала в руки всё обширное хозяйство и извлекала немалую выгоду из бегущих к ней за заступничеством бедняков и грешников. Разумеется, ходили глухие сплетни, что в вынужденном целомудрии её утешает казначей, отец Бернар, но сплетни существуют везде и всегда. Богоугодные дела и немалый административный талант создали аббатисе Карле безупречную репутацию.

Вдохновлённая примером предшественницы, королева Катарина также учредила аббатство, посвящённое святой Октавии, но это учреждение теперь казалось чем-то сродни личному её величества борделю.

Не углубляясь в детали, Тайный Совет единогласно постановил: королева Катарина должна быть перевезена в Атрэ-Сорорес как можно скорее. Суд был назначен на 20 Осенних Ветров.

Оставалось самое незначительное: определить наказание для любовников королевы. Поскольку двое из трёх обвиняемых были уже мертвы и никак не могли быть подвергнуты смертной казни, Тайный Совет рекомендовал королю ограничиться знаками немилости в отношении семей. Графу Рокслею приказали ехать в Торку вместе со своим оруженосцем герцогом Приддом, а старому графу Луи Феншо-Тримейну – вернуться в свои имения. Последняя мера превращала в заложники самого младшего, пятого сына графа, Виктора, который должен был через месяц поступить в Лаик. По этому случаю епископу Риссанскому разрешили сопровождать брата, чтобы сразу после отправиться в свою епархию Ла Риссан.

— Кроме того, ваше величество, — пропищал сенескаль Миоссан своим тонким голосом, — умоляю вас как можно скорее собрать Большой Совет, дабы определить опекунов для благородных герцога Окделла, его сестёр, юного графа Васспарда и его братьев.

— Мы соберём Большой Совет ещё до нашего отъезда в Атрэ-Сорорес, — постановил король, вставая.

Сильвестр исподволь добился от короля позволения навестить герцога Алву: «дабы принести его светлости духовное утешение». Пропустив день – второго числа решение Тайного Совета о суде в Атрэ-Сорорес было объявлено в столице – кардинал в скромном экипаже прибыл в Багерлее.

Он застал Алву крепко спящим: герцогу недавно доставили тонкое постельное бельё, и после краткого знакомства с казематом он, вероятно, решил в полной мере насладиться комфортом.

— Не думал, что вы способны спать в середине дня, — заметил кардинал, пока тюремщики с грохотом придвигали к столу тяжёлое тюремное кресло.

— Что поделать! — ответил бесцеремонно разбуженный Ворон. — Прогулок меня лишили, а обед закончился час тому назад. В тюрьме я предпочитаю вести правильный образ жизни. Каковы последние новости, ваше высокопреосвященство?

— А вам не говорят? — спросил Сильвестр, усаживаясь.

Вопрос был риторическим: кардинал отлично знал, что Алву держат в неведении по его приказу.

— Нет. Недавно меня весьма невежливо отправили в каземат, прервав любопытнейшую партию в шахматы, которую я имел с господином Шарнье́. А утром следующего дня без всяких объяснений перевели сюда. Вот и всё, что я знаю. Я, конечно, потребовал к себе коменданта, но то был глас вопиющего в пустыне, ваше высокопреосвященство… Так что происходит в столице? Господин вице-кансильер убедил короля, что оскорбление его особы равно преступлению?

Кардинал хмыкнул.

— Нет. Но вас едва не обвинили в государственной измене из-за ваших шашней с королевой, сын мой.

— Вот как? — небрежно отозвался Алва и потянулся за халатом. — Что же, судя по тому, что в каземате я не задержался, положение дел изменилось к лучшему.

— О да. Я напомнил его величеству, что вы полноправный суверен Кэналлоа и связаны с Талигом только союзным договором. А нам не нужен сейчас раскол в государстве и война на южных границах из-за похождений одного ветреного соберано, — колко вставил Сильвестр. — Кроме того, Генеральный прокурор Орильян не станет поддерживать обвинения против вас.

— Как хорошо иметь своего Генерального прокурора! — сказал Рокэ, со вкусом потягиваясь. — Когда выйду из Багерлее, непременно пошлю ему трюфелей в подарок.

— А меня вы не хотите поблагодарить? — с ехидцей поинтересовался Сильвестр.

— Нет. Моё положение – это ваша вина, ваше высокопреосвященство.

— Моя? Моя вина? — поразился Сильвестр.

— Разумеется. Разве это не вы затеяли бракоразводные интриги против бедняги Фердинанда? Сами виноваты.

— Если бы вы выполнили наш уговор, то сейчас сидели бы в Урготе! — в сердцах бросил кардинал.

— Но я сижу не в Урготе, а в Багерлее, ваше высокопреосвященство, — возразил Алва, вставая с постели.

— Скажите за это спасибо вашему оруженосцу!

Алва на секунду застрял в рукаве халата.

— Моему оруженосцу? При чём здесь он?

— О, спешу вам сообщить: он приехал в Олларию на следующий же день после вашего заключения, — с удовольствием произнёс кардинал, внимательно наблюдая за реакцией Рокэ. — И, должен признаться, сразу бросился вам на выручку, едва узнал, что его монсеньор в тюрьме. Он упросил меня выхлопотать для него аудиенцию у его величества, чтобы просить короля позволить ему разделить ваше заточение. Какая трогательная и великодушная преданность, не правда ли?

— Юноша всегда был излишне впечатлителен, — пробормотал Алва, придвигая второе кресло, чтобы сесть напротив кардинала.

— Чрезвычайно, — согласился Сильвестр, — поскольку во время аудиенции он донёс до сведения короля, что святая мученица Катарина совершенно определённо является вашей любовницей, а заодно и матерью ваших детей, которых король по недоразумению считал своими. Воистину чувствительный юноша! Сцена с вашим участием, которую он лицезрел в будуаре её величества, произвела на него неизгладимое впечатление.

— Надеюсь, её величество довольна, — произнёс Алва, широко зевая. — Именно такого эффекта она и добивалась. А чего вы хотите от меня?

— Помилуйте, Рокэ, чего я могу от вас хотеть? Вы ясно дали мне понять, что не намерены соблюдать моих условий и даже не желаете поблагодарить меня за быстрое избавление от каземата, который вам обеспечил ваш бесценный Окделл. Он, конечно, теперь в отчаянии и готов заключить сделку даже со мной ради спасения вас из узилища. Но проклятые кэналлийцы злы на него как стая закатных кошек. Впрочем, их трудно за это осуждать: слышали бы вы, какая молва ходит по городу! Надеюсь, они не раздерут вашего бывшего оруженосца на части.

Алва лениво приподнял левую бровь:

— Бывшего?

— Да, король освободил его от присяги верности… Как вы понимаете, это означает, что герцогу Окделлу следует назначить нового опекуна. А после его рассказа о ваших похождениях король не склонен доверять вашим обвинениям в адрес нашего уважаемого тессория.

— Не думаю, ваше высокопреосвященство, — заметил Алва, иронически кривя уголки губ, — что вы склонны подарить Манрикам Надор.

— Разумеется нет, — спокойно отозвался Сильвестр, — но вот сам герцог Окделл – другое дело. Я согласен подарить его кому угодно. Не знаю, что такого важного вы в нём усматриваете, но по мне этот Повелитель Глупости сделает всем большое одолжение, если оступится на своих скалах и свернёт себе шею. Конечно, после его чудесного воскресения это будет весьма обидно: нельзя же так пренебрегать милостью Создателя. Только боюсь, что её некому оценить! А как вы думаете, сын мой: жизнь вашего оруженосца чего-нибудь да сто́ит?

— Вы предлагаете мне, — спросил Алва, в упор глядя на кардинала, — выбирать между его жизнью и жизнью королевы?

— Нет, — Сильвестр покачал головой. — Я не предлагаю вам выбрать. Третьего дня королева была осуждена Тайным Советом на казнь за государственную измену.

— Женщин в Талиге не казнят, — возразил Алва.

— Я тоже так полагал, — подхватил кардинал, — но наш новый супрем – очень образованный человек. Поэтому я готов пойти вам навстречу и защитить вашего бывшего оруженосца, если он вам дорог. Но речь идёт о нём и только о нём.

— Я хочу его видеть, — вдруг резко сказал Алва.

— Зачем?

— Чтобы убедиться, что вы не лжёте, ваше высокопреосвященство, — любезно ответил Ворон. — К тому же мне нужно вернуть ему кое-какие… вещи.

— Вы сможете сделать это позднее, — возразил кардинал. — Разумеется, если вы останетесь нейтральны. Раньше я поверил бы вашему слову, — слегка улыбнулся он, — но теперь вы сами вынудили меня к осторожности. Ваш воскресший Окделл будет моим заложником.

— А если маркиз Орильян откажется выдвигать обвинения против королевы? — сощурясь, спросил Алва.

Кардинал возвёл очи горе́.

— Вы меня удивляете, сын мой, — ответил он со вздохом. — Ваш юноша, эта святая простота, полностью убедил короля в факте супружеской измены. Отомстить вам Фердинанд не может, но к жене он больше не вернётся. Её величество скончается в любом случае – или по приговору суда, или не вынеся угрызений совести – уверен, наш супрем прибегнет именно к такой формулировке. Для Талига было бы предпочтительнее, чтобы всё шло по закону. Но, если вы науськаете на короля своих кэналлийцев, скандал примет колоссальные масштабы. И тогда какой-нибудь из ваших же усердных вассалов непременно пристрелит герцога Святая Простота из-за угла или зарежет его ненароком – исключительно из любви к вам. Вам это нравится?

Алва откинул голову на подголовник кресла и прикрыл глаза, словно что-то прикидывая.

— Я никогда не думал, — задумчиво проронил он, — что вы настолько кровожадны.

— Кровожаден? — удивился Сильвестр. — Помилуй Создатель, Рокэ, да лично я и пальцем не трону вашего юношу.

— Я говорю о короле, — бросил Алва. — Вы лишили его и жены и наследника.

— Вряд ли бы вы пожелали себе такой жены, — возразил Сильвестр. — А что касается наследника… Увы, единственный наследник Фердинанда II сидит сейчас передо мной, и даю вам слово, Рокэ, я искренне жалею, что это так. Вы способны вывести из себя кого угодно. Чего вы добиваетесь, пытаясь утвердить на престоле распутницу и ублюдка Феншо-Тримейна?

— Я защищаю своего короля, — холодно отрезал Алва. — Я принёс ему присягу, а последствия её нарушения могут быть гораздо серьёзнее, чем вы можете себе представить.

— Короля? — поднял брови Сильвестр. — Не хитрите, Рокэ. Вы защищаете не короля, а свою попавшуюся любовницу, причём делаете это из чисто мужского самолюбия, а не из соображений верности.

— Пусть так, — усмехнулся Алва, приоткрыв глаза. — А почему это задевает вас?

— Потому что я верен Талигу, а вы – только своим постельным обещаниям, — ответил кардинал с горечью. — Вы малодушничаете, чудовищно малодушничаете! Я никогда бы этому не поверил, если б не видел собственными глазами. Вы не хотите брать на себя ответственность, которую я нёс в течение многих десятков лет, и готовы постыдно спихнуть её на слабого, безвольного короля или даже на младенца, которого сделал блуднице самовлюблённый распутник. На что вы рассчитываете? Что после моей смерти всё образуется само собой?

— Законный король Талига Фердинанд, а не я, — холодно отрезал Алва.

— И он им останется, — согласно кивнул Сильвестр. — Но что дальше? Вы думаете, что для вашего удобства всегда найдётся второй Сильвестр? Нет, сын мой. Зато найдутся ызарги, которые будут кишеть у трона и в конце концов устроят здесь междоусобицу и гражданскую войну. Фердинанду нужен поводырь, а Талигу – сильный монарх, который способен провести государство через грядущий Излом. И к моему глубочайшему сожалению, это вы, Рокэ! Я знаю, что вы способны править, но предпочитаете только пить, распутничать и бренчать на гитаре.

— Так ваше высокопреосвященство пришли, чтобы прочитать мне душеспасительную проповедь? — спросил Алва рассеянно.

— Леворукий вас побери, Рокэ!.. — вспылил кардинал. — Если бы в Талиге нашёлся хоть кто-нибудь, способный сравниться с вами, я попросту удавил бы вас сейчас подушкой!..

Алва расхохотался:

— Вы и впрямь неуёмно кровожадны, ваше высокопреосвященство!.. Ну что ж, считайте, что вы устыдили меня. Я готов поторговаться с вами. Если вы оставите в покое Фердинанда и Катарину – какой бы она ни была – а также вернёте мне моего оруженосца я любезно соглашусь отказаться от должности Первого маршала и стать самым усердным из всех кансильеров Талига. Вы довольны?

Сильвестр тяжело поднялся с кресла.

— Смейтесь, сын мой, — сказал он сурово, — смейтесь надо мною. Я вижу, что прискорбно ошибся в вас. Я полагал, что на этом свете вам дорого хоть одно живое существо, помимо вашего чудовищного коня. Но вам безразличны и я, и ваш оруженосец, и даже ваша любовница – безразлично всё, кроме ваших собственных желаний. Прощайте. Я постараюсь устроить новый брак короля и буду молиться, чтобы несчастный государь не оказался бесплоден – на что, увы, определённо указывает распутство Катарины Ариго!

**2**

Фердинанд II готовился к отъезду из столицы. Репутация рогоносца, подтверждённая теперь официально, гнала его из взбудораженной пикантным скандалом Олларии. Слухи, гуляющие при дворе, выплёскивались на городские улицы и возвращались оттуда гротескно преувеличенными. До самого королевского дворца долетали куплеты, приобретшие бешеную популярность в последние дни:

_— Я неверной женою была королю._

_Это первый и тягостный грех._

_Десять лет я любила и нынче люблю_

_Эра маршала больше, чем всех!_

_Но сегодня, Создатель, покаюсь в грехах,_

_Пусть проступок мой будет прощён!_

_— Кайся, кайся! — сурово ответил монах,_

_А другой прошептал: — Мэратон!_ **********

Старинную балладу о том, как королева Бланш по ошибке исповедалась своим переодетым мужу и любовнику, извлекли из пыли веков сразу после Тайного Совета. Сначала её декламировали шёпотом за закрытыми дверями и ставнями, потом напевали вполголоса в харчевнях и трактирах, но скоро уже горланили во всю глотку на рынках и площадях. Городская стража разгоняла самодеятельных певцов, но это ничему не помогало. После объявления о судилище в Атрэ-Сорорес, назначенном на этот месяц, вся столица наполнилась сплетнями.

Болтали, будто бы король самолично застал Первого маршала едва ли не на королеве и в гневе пообещал содрать кожу с обоих. Утверждали, что любовников выдал молодой герцог Окделл, обуреваемый жаждой мести, который якобы чуть ли не за руку привёл короля на место преступления. Говорили, будто кронпринц на самом деле вовсе не сын Алвы, а законный наследник Фердинанда, на которого-де похож как две капли воды, но король, ослеплённый яростью, задумал лишить его трона в наказание за грехи матери.

По углам с удовольствием шушукались, что в прошлом году в Варасте Первый маршал велел расстрелять генерала Феншо-Тримейна не за самоуправство, а ревнуя к постельным утехам с королевой. О Джастине Придде сообщали нечто уж совсем невероятное: якобы покойный граф состоял любовником и при венценосной даме и при её кэналлийском кавалере одновременно.

— Это называется любовь втроём, — поясняли знающие люди непросвещённым обывателям.

Набожные олларианцы ужасались тому, куда катится этот мир. Эсператисты злорадствовали, утверждая, что король получил по заслугам за резню в Октавианскую ночь.

Хотя суд в Атрэ-Сорорес обещал быть закрытым, любопытствующие гуськом потянулись в окрестности аббатства, надеясь хотя бы одним глазком увидеть намечающееся действо. Простой люд разделился на два лагеря: кто-то жалел королеву – такая знатная и молодая, а придётся умереть за общий человеческий грех! – кто-то полагал, что августейшей прелюбодейке так и надо: «Видишь, шельма, что с блудодеями-то случается? То-то!». Но почти все сходились в одном мнении: молодой Окделл скверно поступил по отношению к своему эру: ведь он клялся Алве в верности! А какая же это верность, когда господин сидит в Багерлее, а оруженосец пользуется всеми милостями короля?

Фердинанд II и впрямь проявил к Окделлу исключительное расположение. Он велел юному герцогу переехать в дом Блюстителя королевской опеки, графа Ауэрберга, разрешил ему оставить при себе надорских слуг и даже личную охрану в восемь человек. Более того: король распорядился увеличить его пенсион за счёт выплаты доходов с графства Горик, с которого по этому случаю было велено снять налоги, введённые после восстания Эгмонта Окделла. В ознаменование услуг, оказанных короне сыном, на него больше не распространялось наказание за грехи отца.

Ричард едва не рвал на себе волосы. Святой Алан, да он просто опозорил своё имя! Будь жива матушка, она убила бы его собственноручно. В смятении чувств он отправил королю благодарственное письмо, умоляя о повторной встрече, но ответа не последовало. Новый же опекун, хотя и был Первым камергером Фердинанда, малодушно уклонился от посредничества. Единственный сын геренция, граф Ауэрберг с минуты на минуту ждал, что его с отцом отстранят от должностей из-за родства с попавшими в опалу Приддами, и подлещивался к своим свойственникам Манрикам.

Ричарду пришло в голову попробовать связаться с Алвой через его людей. Он отправился в особняк на улице Мимоз, но здесь злые, как закатные твари, кэналлийцы дали ему такой отпор, что возглавлявший его охрану эр Роберт Кохрани предпочёл протрубить отступление. К счастью, постыдное бегство удалось замаскировать под неожиданную встречу. Новый герцог Придд опередил Ричарда в особняке Ворона и, заслышав шум у ворот, прервал свою беседу с реем Суавесом.

Бок о бок молодые люди поехали по шумным улицам Олларии. Как и в Лаик, Дик чувствовал себя немного не в своей тарелке: холодное удлинённое лицо Валентина всегда казалось ему похожим на маску. Сразу после приезда Дика в столицу однокорытники столкнулись в особняке Рокслеев и обменялись соболезнованиями, но с тех пор не имели случая увидеться вторично.

— Я слышал, что вас отправляют в Торку, герцог? — выдавил из себя Ричард, искоса рассматривая ледяную физиономию слева от себя. Интересно, что чувствует человек, у которого такое лицо?

— Мой эр получил предписание Тайного совета, — чопорно отозвался однокорытник. — Однако до отъезда мне хотелось бы обсудить с вами планы, о которых мы беседовали с вашей матушкой. Я имею в виду моё сватовство к леди Айрис Окделл, милорд.

— У Айрис не такой характер, чтобы вы пришлись ей по вку… — начал было Дик, но вовремя поправился: — То есть я хочу сказать, что вы с ней вряд ли подходите друг другу.

Валентин гордо выпрямился в седле. Теперь у него стал такой вид, словно он проглотил своё склизкое гербовое животное.

— Впрочем, — поторопился добавить Ричард, — я предоставил сестре полную свободу в этом вопросе. Если она остановила свой выбор на вас…

— Мы незнакомы, — едва проронил Спрут.

— М-м… — протянул Дик глубокомысленно.

Разговор, похоже, зашёл в тупик. Чего, собственно, хочет от него Валентин? Да, матушка предложила ему руку Айрис и даже весь Надор в обмен на союз против Дорака, но ведь она полагала, что Дик умер! А что касается борьбы с кардиналом, то, что бы там ни думала матушка, сам Ричард не доверял Валентину ещё со времён Лаик. У честного человека не может быть такого лица. И вообще: герцог Окделл жив, так что Надор больше не нуждается в Спрутах.

— Давайте отложим вопрос о сватовстве до вашего личного знакомства с Айрис, — предложил он как можно любезнее. — К тому же, в отличие от моей матери, я не опекун сестёр и не могу предложить вам руку какой-нибудь из них.

Придд сухо кивнул и холодно распрощался. Ричарду пришлось откланяться, так и не задав вертевшегося на языке вопроса: что делал Спрут в особняке у Ворона?

Судьба Алвы беспокоила Дика больше всего. Он подумывал, не взять ли приступом дом кардинала – после злосчастной аудиенции Дорак не желал продолжать переговоры с герцогом Окделлом – когда в особняк Блюстителя опеки прибыли граф и графиня Маллэ. Ричарду доложил о них Кеннет Кохрани, его паж: мальчишка искренне наслаждался важностью, приобретённой его господином, несмотря на её сомнительный характер.

Маллэ входили в условия договора с Дораком. Хотя это заранее вызывало в юноше предубеждение, супруги неожиданно понравились ему. Граф Тьерри́-Иво́н оказался спокойным и рассудительным человеком, а графиня Э́лена, урождённая Камерари, чем-то неуловимо напоминала Марианну Капуль-Гизайль. Разумеется, графиня была старше и строже, да и не так красива, как Звезда Олларии, но типаж был похожий: темноглазая и темноволосая, она обладала приятной полнотой, глубоким грудным голосом, прекрасным бюстом и округлыми белыми руками. Дику даже невольно подумалось, что девочкам будет хорошо у неё.

— Мы имеем своих дочерей, ваша светлость, но они уже вышли замуж и живут своими семьями, — ласково улыбаясь сказала графиня. — А что касается нашего сына, то он принял приглашение своего дяди, экстерриора, и уехал из Талига с двухлетней миссией. Если вы примете решение короля, ваши сёстры скрасят наше с мужем одиночество. Даю вам слово, ваша светлость, что вам не придётся беспокоиться за их благополучие.

Формально согласия Ричарда и не требовалось, однако Маллэ всё же попросили его, и Дику это понравилось.

— Король уже принял решение? — поинтересовался он.

— Его величество говорил со мною, — отозвался граф. — Я ответил, что почту за честь стать опекуном ваших сестёр, если только вы не будете иметь ничего против. Не сомневайтесь, ваша светлость: я откажусь от опекунства, если вы решите иначе.

— Мне нечего возразить, — учтиво признался Дик, пытаясь сообразить, какие выгоды он может извлечь из своего согласия, — особенно против вашей прекрасной супруги… Но, если король назначит вас, я просил бы, чтобы граф Ларак, наш родич, погостил у вас хотя бы первые полгода. Моим сёстрам будет слишком трудно на новом месте без родных.

— О, мы будем счастливы, если граф Ларак окажет нам эту честь! — тут же добродушно ответила графиня Элена.

— И я не хотел бы, чтобы моих сестёр принуждали к браку, — твёрдо произнёс Ричард.

— Вы достигнете совершеннолетия через три года, — мягко отозвался Маллэ, — и сможете сами решать, в какие семьи войдут ваши родственницы. До тех пор, полагаю, дело терпит: ведь все три леди ещё очень юны.

— Благодарю вас! Это было бы лучше всего. И ещё… Я хотел бы поговорить с его величеством. Вы ведь его главный мажордом, граф. Вы не могли бы передать королю мою просьбу?

Маллэ бросил на Дика проницательный взгляд. У него были тёмные, как чёрный кэналлийский виноград, глаза и густые брови, придававшие ему добродушный вид.

— Вы хотите просить за герцога Алву? — прямо спросил он.

Дик залился румянцем стыда.

— Я должен… должен это сделать, — проговорил он.

Граф задумчиво кивнул большой круглой головой:

— Понимаю вас… Поверьте мне: его величество тоже не в восторге от того, что случилось. Если бы всего этого можно было избежать… Хорошо, я передам королю вашу просьбу. Но прошу вас запастись терпением. Король добрый человек, но он весьма… э-э… упрям, — граф явно собирался произнести какое-то другое слово, — и не любит, когда на него слишком давят. Дайте его природной доброте проявиться, и тогда ваша просьба падёт на плодородную почву. В этом весь секрет дипломатии, ваша светлость (Маллэ состояли в близком родстве с экстерриором Рафиано).

Супруги откланялись, оставив Ричарду робкую надежду.

Кардинал Сильвестр тем временем был занят последними приготовлениями к судебному процессу. Ради обеспечения безопасности в Атрэ-Сорорес перевели несколько полков Резервной армии. Командование ими доверили Арнольду Манрику; его брат Леонард получил чин генерала от инфантерии и отвечал за спокойствие в столице. Столичный гарнизон с полковником Анселом во главе подчинялся ему напрямую.

Алва по-прежнему сидел во Второй Бастиде: Фердинанд продлил ему заключение до завершения суда над королевой. Однако теперь узнику разрешили переписку, и Алва воспользовался этим в полную меру, прекрасно понимая, что вся его эпистолярия сразу же окажется на столе у кардинала.

Подойдя к делу со свойственной ему изобретательностью, Рокэ писал всему Талигу: своей гитаре, королю Фердинанду, несравненному Моро (так значилось на конверте), епископу Бонифацию, Леворукому, племяннице губернатора в Тронко и собственному офицеру по особым поручениям (с адресом: «Туда, где его кошки носят!»). Из любопытства Сильвестр ознакомился с двумя образцами этого потока красноречия: официальным посланием герцогу Урготскому и изящной эпистолой, адресованной герцогу Окделлу. В первом Алва учтиво оповещал Фому, что прибудет в Ургот сразу же после своего освобождения; впрочем, если король и не освободит его, он всё равно прибудет, так как выяснил, что Вторая Бастида – не что иное, как Блуждающая башня, издревле известная всем Золотым Землям, и, как таковая, способна перенести его по воздуху туда и когда ему будет угодно. В конверте, адресованном Окделлу, обнаружился небольшой листок, затейливо разрисованный завитушками и содержащий в себе старательно переписанный сонет Веннена:

_Мой друг, поступок твой предай забвенью!_

_У розы есть шипы, есть ил в ключе,_

_У солнца и луны – туман, затменья,_

_Зловредный червь встречается в цветке._

_Все люди грешны, ведь грешу и я,_

_Твои обиды быстро извиняя;_

_Тебе в угоду, сам себе вредя,_

_Я, что бы ты ни делал, все прощаю._

_Грехи твои моя любовь встречает:_

_Противник твой, защитником явясь,_

_Сам на себя же встречный иск вчиняет_

_И, сам против себя вооружась,_

_Стремится быть судьей, чтоб оправдать_

_Во всем тебя, о мой прелестный тать!_ ***********

Сильвестр испытал сильнейшее искушение передать сие творение адресату – только ради удовольствия лицезреть, с каким видом Окделл прочтёт его. Но опыт подсказывал ему не вести себя опрометчиво с герцогом Надорским.

Удержавшись от одного искушения, кардинал, однако, дал ознакомиться экстерриору с многостраничным политическим сочинением Рокэ, по видимости содержавшим важные сведения о фельпской Дуксии. Тот вернул его кардиналу на следующий же день, крайне смущённый. Оказалось, что Алва ввернул в середину подробнейшее описание своих непотребств на вилле Бьетероццо, тщательно рассчитанное на то, чтобы выбесить Сильвестра.

Только спустя три дня кардинал сообразил, что эпистолярная лавина, вероятно, скрывала под собой парочку писем совсем другого содержания, отправленных иным способом. С запозданием он велел коменданту не выдавать Алве больше десяти листов в сутки и тщательно пересчитывать исписанное. На следующий же день ему вручили весь десяток, изрисованный богохульными карикатурами на него самого.

Комендант, похоже, решил, что Ворон и впрямь рехнулся, но Сильвестр не обольщался на этот счёт. Алва продолжал сидеть в Багерлее – значит понимал, что любая попытка неповиновения приведёт Фердинанда в ярость и ухудшит положение дел.

Итак, внешне всё оставалось по-старому: кэналлийцы злились на Окделла и, казалось, не имели никаких тайных известий от своего соберано. Но кардинал готов был прозакладывать свои чётки: Рокэ готовил какой-то обходной маневр, и Сильвестр пока не мог угадать, в чём именно он заключается.

Первый удар пришёл из Эпинэ. Одиннадцатого Осенних Ветров в Олларию влетел взмыленный гонец с сообщением: четыре графства из одиннадцати открыто взбунтовались против короля и пожелали отложиться от Талига. В замке покойного герцога Анри-Гийома повесили чету Маранов; графиня Савиньяк поспешно бежала из захваченного и разорённого Сэ. Но хуже всего было то, что остававшиеся в Старой Эпинэ части Резервной армии под командованием полковника Люра перешли на сторону восставших.

Как и всегда в подобных случаях, бунтари-эсператисты воззвали к помощи Святого престола.

Сильвестр надеялся услышать имена маркиза Эр-При и графа Штанцлера, но, к его удивлению, среди главарей гонец назвал только графов Пуэна и Агиррэ, барона Сэц-Арижа и какого-то безвестного дворянчика по имени Никола Карваль. Это было странно. Тем более, что по сведениям кардинала, принц Альдо Ракан спокойно сидел в алатском Сакаци, гонял косуль в компании братьев Борнов и крутил роман с собственной незаконнорождённой кузиной.

Вывод напрашивался один: беглый Штанцлер, наверняка скрывающийся за фигурой кого-то из главарей, поднял знамя мятежа раньше, чем рассчитывал, из-за известий о скором суде над королевой.

Сильвестр убедил Фердинанда принять меры предосторожности. Принца Карла отобрали у матери и передали под надзор полковника Арнольда Манрика. Однако король всё ещё тянул с изданием манифеста, объявляющего детей Катарины Ариго незаконнорождёнными.

— Мы подпишем его после суда! — категорически заявил он.

Кардинал решил пока не настаивать и переключил внимание короля на другое.

— Нам следует освободить герцога Алву, ваше величество, — посоветовал он. — Он быстро перевешает всех эпинских мятежников на столбах. Право, это большая удача, что Первый маршал сейчас в Талиге, а не в Урготе.

Но король, как и все слабые люди, заупрямился.

— У губернатора Сабве достаточно своих сил, — возразил он. — Пусть его брат, господин вице-кансильер, представляет в Эпинэ нашу особу. А о судьбе герцога Алвы мы поговорим попозже.

На следующий день собрался Большой Совет, и после него Блюститель королевской опеки едва не облёкся в траур. Он рассчитывал взять на себя заботу о младших Приддах, на что имел право по должности и на основании родства: он приходился мальчикам родным дядей. Но король решил, что тринадцатилетний граф Васспард и десятилетний Питер Иммануил поступят на попечение главному церемониймейстеру, Фридриху Манрику, женатому на сестре Ауэрберга, Марии Гогенлоэ-ур-Адлерберг.

Узнав об этом решении, Ричард пришёл в ужас. Пусть Валентин Придд и был холодным спрутом, но его младшие братья не заслуживали такой участи! Герцог Окделл лучше кого-либо другого понимал, каково это – стать заложником алчных Манриков.

— Я немедленно еду к Рокслеям! — заявил он Ауэрбергу.

— Не забывайте, герцог, — охладил его опекун, — что теперь вы мой воспитанник и должны подчиняться мне.

— Король не просил меня принести вам присягу оруженосца! — запальчиво возразил Ричард.

— А мне и не нужен оруженосец, — меланхолично отозвался Ауэрберг. — Я Первый камергер, а не Первый маршал. Поэтому сегодня вы поедете со мною во дворец, где вам отведены личные апартаменты. И должен сообщить вашей светлости, что по желанию короля вы включены в число приглашённых на суд в Атрэ-Сорорес. Будьте готовы сопровождать короля в Валансенский замок. Вам разрешено взять с собой двух слуг, пажа и четверых дворян по вашему выбору. Отъезд назначен на послезавтра.

Послезавтра приходилось на пятнадцатое число Осенних Ветров.

В этот день Фердинанд II наконец двинулся в путь, сопровождаемый целой толпой столичных зевак. С раннего утра капитан Синьоретти расставил конвойных по всей Олларии: насмешливые горожане провожали своего монарха солёными шуточками, а из гущи народа время от времени доносилось пение:

_Я неверной женою была королю…_

Хотя Валансен находился не более, чем в пятидесяти хорнах от столицы, поездка туда должна была занять добрых полдня. Король сел в одну карету вместе с Первым камергером, Главным шталмейстером, сенескалем, тессорием и геренцием. Молодые вельможи – в их числе и герцог Окделл в окружении своих дворян – ехали верхами.

По дороге планировалась одна, но продолжительная остановка: перед тем, как покинуть столицу, король пожелал посетить службу в Соборе Святой Октавии. Поэтому в девять часов королевский поезд остановился у ворот храма, и кардинал Сильвестр собственной персоной занял место у главного алтаря.

Служба шла полтора часа, и Ричард изнывал от нетерпения всё это время. Фердинанд II сидел всего в двух шагах от него, но поговорить с ним не представлялось никакой возможности. Дик клял про себя графа Маллэ, который наверняка попросту забыл о своём обещании.

Однако едва прозвучало финальное «идите, служба окончена!» (в олларинской церкви служили на талигском языке), Фердинанд неожиданно сам окликнул юношу:

— Герцог Окделл! Подойдите сюда и подайте нам руку.

Жестом приказав остальным придворным держаться поодаль, король медленно направился к выходу, опираясь на руку Дика.

— Господин мажордом передал нам вашу просьбу, — негромко произнёс он. — О чём вы хотели поговорить с нами, герцог?

Ричард даже слегка растерялся от внезапного исполнения своего желания:

— Государь… Я хотел просить вас о милости к моему бывшему эру, герцогу Алве.

Дик был уверен, что Фердинанд тут же рассердится, но тот только кивнул головой.

— Так я и полагал… Он написал мне.

— Кто? Герцог Алва?

— Да. По его словам, это не первое его письмо, но остальные я вряд ли увижу, поскольку их перехватывает его высокопреосвященство. — Король криво усмехнулся. — Это послание вручил нам господин Генеральный прокурор. В нём герцог Алва утверждает, что королева, наша супруга, вступила с ним в связь вынужденно, из страха за свою жизнь.

— Я слышал от её величества, — осторожно вклинился Ричард, — что она опасалась господина Дорака.

— Алва предлагает нам воспользоваться своим правом помилования в обмен на отмену завещания, — продолжал король, не слушая.

— Государь? — не понял Ричард.

— Завещание, завещание Франциска, моего предка, — нетерпеливо пояснил Фердинанд. — Оно определяет порядок наследования престола с начала этого Круга. Алва предлагает мне изменить его по моему желанию. А учитывая, что он сам первый наследник Олларов, это отнюдь не шутка, — грустно усмехнулся король.

— И вы готовы на это согласиться? — спросил Ричард, сам не зная, радоваться ли ему или удивляться подобной сделке.

— А вы, герцог? Вы согласились бы на помилование?

— Умоляю ваше величество… — горячо начал Дик, но король остановил его.

— Нет, я хочу, чтобы вы подумали. Скажите мне честно: вот вы, открытый и правдивый юноша, к тому же так искренне преданный королеве… Что сделали бы _вы, вы сами,_ если бы королева обманула вас – если бы она солгала, насмеялась над вами, унизила вас перед всеми, использовала как бесчувственную марионетку, и это при том, что вы так любили её и почитали, так боготворили и лелеяли… Скажите честно, вы простили бы её или наоборот – отомстили за свою поруганную честь?

Дик остановился, невольно тронутый горечью, прозвучавшей в словах короля. Катари… Нет, не Катари: королева! – совершенно точно лгала, заявляя, что её муж сам приводит к ней любовников для зачатия. Она лгала – но зачем? Для чего эта чудовищная, недостойная выдумка? Алва в письме королю заявил, будто королева боялась за свою жизнь. Но Ворон никогда не стал бы грозить женщине, это Дик знал твёрдо. Алва защищает её, защищает даже сейчас… А что, если всё, сказанное королевой, и впрямь было ложью? Дика охватил настоящий ужас. Что, если каждое нежное слово об отце, каждый знак ласкового внимания к нему самому – всё было обманом? Что, если Катари хотела всего лишь воспользоваться им, как послушным орудием, как щенком, которого приманивают куском сахара, чтобы потом натравить на кого-нибудь другого?.. Но для чего?

«Для того, чтобы ты отравил своего эра, разумеется!» — сухо ответил ему внутренний голос, словно сообщая очевидное.

Дик содрогнулся и сжал кулаки. Да, тогда он поверил, тогда он отравил вино эра Рокэ… А теперь яд поднесут самой королеве! Дик снова увидел мысленным взглядом две крупинки, быстро растворяющиеся в бокалах с «Чёрной кровью». Тогда он сам был марионеткой в чужих руках и едва не стал убийцей.

— Не делайте этого, ваше величество, — глухо произнёс он сдавленным голосом. — В чём бы она ни была виновата, не делайте этого. Если королева обманула вас, пусть раскаивается. А если вы ошиблись, если всё не так, как кажется… Тогда вы сами не будете виноваты перед ней!

Король неожиданно и резко оттолкнул от себя руку Ричарда. Поражённый этим жестом недовольства или волнения Ричард оторопело смотрел, как Фердинанд в полном одиночестве неровным шагом направляется к высоким дверям, ведущим из собора. Через секунду за ним бросилась стража, а потом Дика начали задевать торопящиеся вслед за королём придворные. Подошедший Ауэрберг легонько стукнул его по плечу, понуждая сойти с места.

Они уже выходили во двор к лошадям и каретам, когда из дверей собора ужом выскочил священник в серой рясе, со сбившейся эсперой на груди и, размахивая какой-то бумагой, бросился вдогонку королю. Обежав Фердинанда по широкой дуге, он с размаху бухнулся перед ним на колени.

— Ваше величество, правда! Правда! Я должен сообщить вам правду! — надрывался он.

Капитан Синьоретти выставил обнажённую шпагу, не позволяя святому отцу прикоснуться к его величеству. Король кивнул, и капитан, выдрав бумагу из рук священника, передал её Фердинаду.

Король быстро пробежал её глазами, заметно изменившись в лице. Взмах руки – и телохранители отступили, а король, шагнув к священнику, коротко спросил отрывистым голосом:

— Кто вы?

— Я исповедник матери Моники, государь, — ответил тот. — Был её исповедником полтора года назад… У меня есть и другие её письма, не только это! Они здесь! — и священник принялся рыться за пазухой, с трудом извлекая свёрток бумаг, туго перехваченный красной лентой.

Король с силой выхватил пухлый свёрток и отошёл к пустой карете, пытаясь развернуть его. Ричард видел, как неуклюжие толстые пальцы короля рвут алый шёлк, завязанный на несколько узлов. Священник всё ещё копался за пазухой, с трудом поднимаясь с колен. Наконец он словно нашёл искомое и шагнул к королю. Фердинанд издал сдавленный вздох, хватая ртом воздух, и глаза его словно бы полезли из орбит. Ричард ничего не понимал. Священник внезапно нырнул под экипаж и исчез из виду, как исчезает нечистый дух на сцене, когда проваливается в люк. Капитан Синьоретти снова схватился за шпагу, и в это мгновение Фердинанд закричал.

Он кричал и медленно сползал под колёса экипажа, а освобождённые, наконец, бумаги веером разлетались из его рук. Дик, оторопев, смотрел на белые плиты двора, на которых оседали белые листы – было видно, что большинство из них совершенно пусты.

— Король убит! Король убит! — закричали одновременно в толпе придворных и в толпе зевак.

Взгляд Дика скользнул дальше – и он увидел тонкую струйку крови, которая бежала почти из-под колёс: Фердинанд II мешком свалился у подножки кареты и больше не кричал, а из приоткрытого рта его стекала густая розовая пена.

Кардинал Сильвестр, растолкав придворных, бросился к королю и, приподняв его голову, осторожно положил себе на колени. Граф Ауэрберг, граф Манрик и престарелый геренций сгрудились вокруг него, стараясь оказать какую-нибудь помощь. Капитан королевских стрелков Георг Мейер бросился к конвойным, сдерживавшим толпу: убийца, выскочив с другой стороны экипажа, должен был попасться им в руки. Он и в самом деле попался: какой-то конвойный ухватил «святого отца» за капюшон. Однако тот извернулся и выскользнул из рясы, как гадюка выскальзывает из старой кожи. Солдат остался с пустой тряпкой в руках, а убийца, ловко вспоровший её своим кинжалом, нырнул в гущу толпы, проворно работая локтями.

— Стреляй! — крикнул Мейер в запале.

Это была ошибка. Испуганные зеваки шарахнулись от солдат, толпа заволновалась; раздались крики ужаса, плач и мольбы о милосердии. Кто-то всё же выстрелил, и в воздухе повисла струя порохового дыма. Женщины завизжали, кто-то в панике побежал. К несчастью для королевских телохранителей, бросившихся на поимку убийцы, Собор Святой Октавии окружал обширный парк со старыми деревьями и разросшимися кустарниками. Похоже, отступление было хорошо спланировано.

— Король жив! — кричал в это время кардинал Сильвестр, напрягая голос: Ричарда поразило его потемневшее лицо и вздувшиеся на лбу вены. — Король жив! Помогите же мне, Бога ради! Внесите его в карету! Немедленно во дворец! Вызвать лекарей! Скорей!

Дик наконец-то опомнился и бросился на помощь. Суетливо толкаясь у кареты, придворные подняли Фердинанда II и бережно уложили его на скамью внутри экипажа. Лицо короля было запрокинуто: кардинал Сильвестр мягкой, но сильной хваткой держал его голову. Ричарду показалось, что несчастный Оллар уже мёртв, но кровь толчками ещё выходила из глубокой раны на животе. Граф Манрик и граф Ланже (шталмейстер) проворно забрались в карету и сели так, чтобы не позволить королю скатиться во время скачки.

Королевский кучер и форейторы вскочили на лошадей. Карета круто развернулась на плитах двора, отчаянно скрипя колёсами, и резко взяла с места. Небольшой отряд конвойных понёсся за ней галопом. Зеваки врассыпную бросились с дороги: карета летела во весь опор, опасно подскакивая и кренясь на поворотах как корабль в бурю. Через минуту она исчезла в направлении дворца.

Государственный секретарь Вейсдорн, единственный, кто не потерял голову, приказал своим людям собрать улики: пук разлетевшихся бумаг, послуживших приманкой для короля.

Ричард торопливо вскочил на Баловника. Он не знал, на что решиться: то ли следовать за королевской каретой, то ли присоединиться к поискам убийцы. Решение принял его телохранитель. Довольно невежливо Гиллалун затолкал своего господина в центр их маленького отряда.

— Разве вы не видели, вашмилость? — хмуро спросил он. — Нам нужно что есть мочи воротиться в особняк вашего нового эра. Эх, кабы у нас в Олларии был свой дом!

— Вы тоже заметили, друг? — хмурясь, спросил у телохранителя Роберт Кохрани.

— Заметил, как тут не заметить! — И Гиллалун повернулся к Дику: — Вы же видели, вашмилость, что у этого парня болталось на рясе?

— На рясе? — удивился Ричард. — Обычная эспера!

— Кабы эспера! Мышь со свечой, — угрюмо ответил Гиллалун и эр Роберт согласно кивнул. — Как пить дать, в этом убийстве обвинят кого-нибудь из наших же, из эсператистов.

— Гиллалун прав, — подтвердил Кохрани. — Нам нужно как можно скорее вернуться назад. Король ещё жив, но, судя по всему, это не надолго.

**3**

«Только бы он не умер! Не сегодня, Создатель, только не сегодня!» — горячо молился Сильвестр, когда тяжёлая тряская карета, раскачиваясь на удерживающих её ремнях, летела по направлению к Ружскому дворцу. Голова Фердинанда болталась у кардинала на коленях: несчастный король пребывал в полубеспамятном состоянии, но грудь его вздымалась, а на губах то и дело вскипала тонкая пузырящаяся пена. Тессорий, всегда отличавшийся крепкими нервами, старательно зажимал края раны: удар пришёлся в правое подреберье и разворотил жировую прослойку под кожей короля.

Обратный путь занял не больше пятнадцати минут: кучера гнали лошадей не жалея. Они с грохотом и лязгом влетели во двор Ружского дворца, переполошив охрану и дежурных офицеров, до которых ещё не дошла ужасная новость. Графы Ланже и Ауэрберг осторожно вытащили короля наружу, где его тотчас подхватили на руки с десяток гвардейцев. Сильвестр с трудом выбрался следом: только теперь он почувствовал, что его бьёт нервная дрожь. Но расслабляться было некогда: требовалось спасать короля.

— Хирурга! Лекарей! Немедленно пошлите за мэтром Мароном! — распоряжался Сильвестр.

Фердинанда на руках перенесли в Большую опочивальню и уложили на парадное ложе. Камердинер с нюхательной солью в руках пытался привести раненого в чувство. Граф Ауэрберг тем временем распорядился прикрыть двери: придворные всё прибывали и прибывали, и караульные дворца, приёмные, Зал для подачи прошений и Зеркальная галерея с каждой минутой наполнялись людьми.

Фердинанд, наконец, очнулся и заозирался по сторонам. Поняв, куда его перенесли, он, видимо, испытал некоторое облегчение. Из глаз его потекли крупные слёзы: король плакал, как плачут испуганные дети – почти беззвучно, едва всхлипывая; дряблые щёки его намокли, виски влажно заблестели.

— Всё будет хорошо, государь! — утешал его геренций дрожащим голосом. — Вот увидите: всё обойдётся!

Слуги принялись осторожно разоблачать короля, чтобы открыть доступ к ране. Крови вышло не так много: наросты сала на королевском теле препятствовали её истечению.

Спустя десять минут в Большую опочивальню вихрем ворвался мэтр Марон, первый медик, в сопровождении других врачей и их учеников.

Все отступили, освобождая новоприбывшим место. Граф Манрик шёпотом предложил членам Тайного Совета перебраться в соседнюю Малую опочивальню, чтобы обсудить положение дел, но его проигнорировали. Нервное напряжение не способствовало беседам. Геренций с убитым видом упал в кресло; военный министр и министр флота, только что прибывшие, мрачно встали по сторонам холодного камина. Сенескаль, Первый камергер и мажордом хлопотали, пытаясь водворить хоть какое-то подобие порядка в жужжащем, как потревоженный улей, дворце.

Франсуа Марон, склонившись над августейшим пациентом, внимательно исследовал рану с помощью зонда. Несчастный Фердинанд II тонко стонал, продолжая безостановочно плакать. Тем временем камердинер и слуги подтащили поближе стол, на котором ученики лекарей принялись раскладывать инструменты, тазы, ступки, склянки, корпию и бинты.

— Он будет жить? — отрывисто спросил кардинал у Марона.

— Пока трудно сказать, — ответил осторожный врач. — Его величество, по счастью, тучен, и это смягчило удар убийцы. Однако кинжал задел печень и нижний край правого лёгкого. Боюсь, если началось внутреннее кровотечение, его величество обречён.

— Сколько ему осталось? — по-прежнему резко осведомился Сильвестр.

Хирург подумал.

— Если его величество переживёт ближайшие сутки, появится надежда.

— Сутки? — сдвинул брови Сильвестр.

— Но при внутреннем кровотечении король умрёт ещё до заката.

Сильвестр бросил глаза на дворцовые часы: недавно пробило полдень. Его сердце болезненно сжалось. Какое чудовищное несчастье!

К собеседникам неслышно подошёл тессорий Манрик.

— Если положение серьёзно, королю следует немедля отдать завещательные распоряжения, — заметил он.

— Сначала пусть мэтр сделает всё возможное для спасения его величества, — сухо ответил Сильвестр. — Что вы намерены предпринять?

— Всё, что предписывает наука, — спокойно отозвался Марон. — Почистить и зашить рану и надеяться на милость Создателя.

— Приступайте!

Врачи принялись готовить операцию, обмениваясь фразами на древнегальтарском языке. Сильвестр отвёл полог и склонился над королём, внимательно вглядываясь в измученное и словно бы измятое лицо.

— Мужайтесь, ваше величество! — сказал он. — Не падайте духом! Помните, что милость Создателя бесконечна.

— Вы убили меня… — плача прошелестел Фердинанд, едва шевеля бледными безвольными губами. — _Вы_ меня убили!

Этот упрёк поразил кардинала в самое сердце.

— Что вы говорите, государь! — возразил он с горячностью. — Я всей душой молюсь о вашем выздоровлении!

— Вы меня убили! — повторял Фердинанд настойчиво. — Все вы!

— Он бредит? — вполголоса спросил Сильвестр у Марона, больно задетый.

— Это шок, ваше высокопреосвященство, — дипломатично отозвался тот.

В эту минуту двери приотворились, и в Большую опочивальню просочился государственный секретарь Вейсдорн с холщовым мешком в руках. Следом за ним в комнату хлынул тревожный гул из Зеркальной галереи, где уже собрался весь двор; слуги поспешно захлопнули створки. Вейсдорн подал знак Сильвестру. Члены Тайного Совета тут же встрепенулись: на сей раз графу Манрику не пришлось дважды повторять приглашение пройти в Малую опочивальню. Тем более, что врачи уже занялись раной, и им не следовало мешать.

— Взгляните, господа! — заявил Вейсдорн, едва все перешли в бывший Ореховый кабинет. — Вот что нашли мои люди вместе с рясой этого молодчика!

И государственный секретарь извлёк из своего мешка мышь со свечой – наперсный знак из ярко начищенного олова на тонкой серебряной цепочке.

— Эсператистский Орден Истины! — воскликнул военный министр, взяв цепочку в руки, чтобы получше разглядеть знак. — Значит, это агарисский заговор?

— Сомневаюсь, барон, — тонко улыбнулся Вейсдорн, — но улика говорит именно об этом.

Граф Маллэ недоверчиво покачал головой:

— Вряд ли убийца стал бы намеренно компрометировать свой Орден. Вероятнее всего, этот знак предназначался просто для отвода глаз.

Экстерриор Рафиано протянул с задумчивым видом:

— Негодяй, кажется, кричал, что был исповедником матери Моники? Помнится, она тайная эсператистка, граф?

— Именно так, — подтвердил Вейсдорн. — Первое письмо, которое убийца передал королю, было подлинным. Остальное – подделки, переложенные пустыми листами.

И государственный секретарь выложил кипу бумаг: весь верхний листок покрывали пятна крови. Сильвестр осторожно поднял его двумя пальцами. Судя по обращению, мать Моника действительно писала какому-то эсператистскому священнику. Речь шла о потайном выходе в саду аббатства святой Октавии – том самом, где Катарина Ариго устраивала свои свидания.

— Так что вы думаете, граф: это дело рук фанатика или нет? — спросил он, пробегая глазами письмо.

— Увы, нет, — отозвался Вейсдорн и пояснил, заметив удивлённые лица членов Совета. — Фанатик не думает о бегстве заранее. Он сосредоточен на совершении преступления, поскольку мнит его миссией самого Создателя. Однако наш убийца сбежал, и это не случайность. Взгляните: его ряса сшита так, что её можно легко распороть и скрыться. Маршрут короля был известен, и все знали, что его величество прослушает службу в Соборе Святой Октавии. Господа, покушение было тщательно спланировано, и преступники заранее продумали отступление.

— То есть, это не религиозный, а политический заговор, — резюмировал Сильвестр. — Но чей?

— Чей угодно, ваше высокопреосвященство, — отозвался Вейсдорн. — В нынешних обстоятельствах смерть его величества выгодна очень многим.

Сильвестр забарабанил пальцами по груди. Это его недосмотр. Его вина! До казни королевы Фердинанда следовало охранять как зеницу ока… Но кто же всё-таки бросил Талигу вызов? Гайифа? Дриксен? Агарисские истинники? А может, эпинские мятежники в союзе со Святым престолом?..

В отличие от Сильвестра Генерального прокурора интересовала не политика, а судебное расследование.

— Что вы намерены предпринять? — спросил он у Вейсдорна.

— Объявить, что за покушением стоят эсператисты, разумеется, — отозвался Государственный секретарь. — После Октавианской ночи в их среде постоянно зреет недовольство. Нужно воспользоваться предлогом и уничтожить очаг смуты.

— Но если убийца вовсе не эсператист?

— Тем лучше: он будет думать, что сбил нас со следа, — ответил Вейсдорн. — Вы сами знаете, маркиз: пока не доказано обратное, следует опираться на существующие улики.

— Тем более, — вставил супрем, — что народ уже назвал виновников. Когда мы возвращались во дворец, из толпы кричали: «Смерть подлым эсператистам!». А вы знаете, господа: Vox populi vox Dei.

Экстерриор Рафиано мрачно хмурился.

— Только религиозной смуты нам сейчас и не хватало! — в сердцах сказал он. — Вы уверены в том, что говорите, господин Гольдштейн?

— Совершенно! — твёрдо ответил супрем. — Криков, правда, было немного, но их не услышал бы только глухой.

— Я тоже их слышал, — подтвердил Государственный секретарь.

Рафиано подошёл к окну и отворил его. Сюда шум со двора долетал как глухой прибой: грозный, но невнятный. Граф внимательно вслушивался в течение нескольких минут, но разобрать, что кричат, из Малой опочивальни было невозможно.

— Я пошлю прознатчиков в город, — шепнул Вейсдорн Сильвестру. — Вполне вероятно, что Лига покойного Авнира опять собирается поднять голову. Фанатикам нужен только повод.

Сильвестр в раздражении и тревоге кусал губы: покушение произошло на глазах у сотен свидетелей, и слухи – как водится, преувеличенные – распространятся по городу, как пожар. Кардинал ощущал, как от дурного предчувствия у него ноет сердце.

— Хорошо, — коротко согласился он. — И ещё… Отправьте своего человека ко мне в особняк. Мне нужен Агний.

Дверь в Малую опочивальню приоткрылась.

— Ваши милости, — пролепетал камердинер короля, — Господин первый медик зовёт вас…

Врачи потерпели неудачу. Мэтр Марон сделал всё, что мог, но остановить внутреннее кровотечение было не в его силах. Судороги боли пробегали по телу короля, и несчастный Фердинанд понимал, что это означает. Бледный, весь покрытый холодным потом, он слабо стонал и просил позвать к себе исповедника, отца Урбана, в миру Джанка́рло Лати́ни.

Франсуа Марон подошёл к кардиналу, желая дать отчёт в своих действиях, но Сильвестр почти не слушал его. Роковое происшествие перевернуло все его планы. Смерть Фердинанда II, такая несвоевременная, поставила судьбу Талига на грань катастрофы. Нужно было принимать срочные меры, и кардинал понял: сейчас или никогда!

Однако тессорий опередил его.

— Какие распоряжения вашему величеству угодно отдать на случай смерти? — почтительно осведомился он, преклонив колени перед ложем умирающего короля.

— Позовите духовника! Позовите моего духовника! — шептал король одними губами.

— Но прежде всего, — напомнил кардинал громко, — вы должны подписать манифест о признании детей Катарины Ариго незаконными!

Это требование оказало на короля удивительное действие: только что бессильно распростёртый на постели, он внезапно приподнялся на локтях и воскликнул голосом, почти обретшим прежнюю силу:

— Что?! Вы хотите, чтобы я карал и казнил тогда, когда сам молю Создателя о милости? Нет! Этого не будет! Я прощаю всех – и мою жену, и детей!

Поражённые члены Тайного Совета переглянулись. А как же суд в Атрэ-Сорорес? А его последствия для престолонаследия?..

— Тогда ваше величество должны назначить регента, — произнёс тессорий, быстро сориентировавшись.

— По закону регентом может стать только герцог Алва, — мгновенно ответил Сильвестр.

— Нет, — прошептал король, падая обратно на подушки. — Нет. Кузен Алва отрёкся.

— Что?! — переспросил Сильвестр, решив, что он ослышался. — Что?!

Подобное сочетание слов было просто немыслимым!

— Духовника, духовника! — бормотал король, беспокойно мечась по постели. — Неужели вы хотите, чтобы я умер без покаяния?

Кардиналу и впрямь было не церковных таинств: будь Фердинанд чуть покрепче, а главное, не будь в опочивальне свидетелей, Сильвестр силой вытряс бы из него объяснение фразы об отречении. Но, должно быть, несчастного услышал сам Создатель. Во всяком случае отец Урбан, духовник его величества, вбежал в комнату именно в эту минуту. Увидев пепельно-серое, мокрое от слёз и пота лицо короля, он со всех ног кинулся к ложу и упал перед ним на колени. Король шумно выдохнул от облегчения:

— Отец мой!.. Слава Создателю! Это вы!

— Я здесь, ваше величество, я с вами!.. — бормотал священник, сам едва не плача от потрясения.

— Исповедуйте меня, отец Урбан, — проникновенно попросил Фердинанд, силясь поднести правую руку к губам в набожном жесте.

Духовник закивал, утирая слёзы, и, поднявшись на ноги, обвёл взглядом присутствующих:

— Господа, я прошу вас покинуть комнату.

Члены Тайного Совета, переглянувшись, вновь осторожно попятились в Малую опочивальню. Мэтр Марон с поклоном отошёл к холодному камину: как врач, он обязан был выполнять свой долг до конца. Сильвестр знаком поманил его к себе.

— Сколько ещё ему осталось? — вполголоса спросил он.

— Час, в лучшем случае два, — тихо ответил первый медик.

— Хорошо.

Кардинал внимательно осмотрелся: сейчас парадная спальня была почти пуста, только пара слуг и врачей сбилась в кучку у огромного камина. Умирающий Фердинанд сиплым шёпотом бормотал молитвы, словно уже отрешившись от всего земного.

— Ваше высокопреосвященство, — сказал удивлённый его промедлением отец Урбан. — Вас я тоже прошу удалиться. Вам лучше, чем кому-нибудь другому известно, что беседа кающегося и исповедника не терпит присутствия третьих лиц.

Прежде чем ответить, Сильвестр убедился, что двери Малой опочивальни плотно затворены.

— Отец Урбан, — властно приказал он духовнику, — примите глухую исповедь и отпустите королю его грехи. Их у его величества немного! Даю вам на всё десять минут.

Священник отшатнулся в ужасе.

— Как можно! — возмущённо воскликнул он. — Король в сознании!

— Его сознание нужно государству! — ответил Сильвестр с гневным жестом.

— У государства есть вы! — возразил отец Урбан, выпрямляясь в полный рост и не думая отступать. — Есть Тайный Совет! Есть герцог Алва, наконец! А у души его величества нет иного заступника, кроме меня, ваше высокопреосвященство!

Сильвестр едва не заскрежетал зубами от злости. Вот ведь услужливый дурак! В молодости Сильвестр просто отшвырнул бы упрямца в сторону, но теперь он не мог рассчитывать на крепость своих мышц. Тем не менее, он всерьёз подумывал, не помериться ли ему с отцом Урбаном силой, когда Фердинанд II, словно очнувшись, внезапно проговорил, стараясь произносить слова как можно внятнее:

— Брезе, господин кардинал… Найдите Брезе… Пусть он покажет вам тайник. Письмо кузена Алвы…

Сильвестр, бросив разгневанный взгляд на отца Урбана, метнулся прочь из Большой опочивальни.

Снаружи, за позолоченными дверями жался совершенно потерянный камердинер короля.

— Отыщите мне личного секретаря его величества, — бросил ему кардинал.

Перепуганный Брезе появился через несколько минут с переносной чернильницей и папкой под мышкой: вероятно, он решил, что его зовут записывать последние распоряжения короля. Сильвестр схватил его за локоть и оттащил в какой-то угол.

— Где королевский тайник? — спросил он.

— Что?.. Тайник?.. — испуганно залопотал Брезе, совершенно сбитый с толку.

— Да! — нетерпеливо подтвердил Сильвестр. — Король велел показать мне тайник! Тот, о котором вы знаете!

Брезе мялся и, похоже, хотел уже начать отнекиваться – второй услужливый дурак на пару с отцом Урбаном.

— Довольно! — в гневе прикрикнул на него Сильвестр. — Там должно находиться письмо герцога Алвы его величеству. Сами видите, что я говорю со слов короля!

Наполовину убеждённый, наполовину принуждённый Брезе повёл Сильвестра в рабочий кабинет Фердинанда II и достал с полки роскошный том Дидериха in-folio – подарок королевы, поднесённый в первый год её брака с Олларом. Оказалось, что король прятал в толстый кожаный переплёт особо секретные бумаги. Не много же тайн было у Фердинанда II! Сейчас там находился только один документ – письмо от Алвы, отправленное из Багерлее.

Кардинал выхватил его и прочитал со всё возрастающим бешенством, торопливо перескакивая со строчки на строчку.

 _«Государь! Я не буду оправдываться перед Вами и признаю́ свою вину.… Но Ваша супруга имеет право на Вашу милость… Она была заложницей мира между двумя могущественными партиями и могла стать их жертвой. Она нанесла Вам обиду из страха за своё положение и жизнь… Я прошу Ваше величество помиловать её… В обмен я отрекаюсь от права на трон Талига за себя и своих потомков… Ваше величество сможет назначить преемником того, кого Вам будет угодно избрать…»_.

Так вот оно что! — думал Сильвестр, чувствуя, как болит его сердце. — Так вот на что он решился: торговать порядком престолонаследования! Кому же он написал ещё?

Кардинал в бешенстве разорвал письмо на мелкие клочки и, отыскав на каминной полке огниво, сжёг все кусочки до последнего. Секретарь Брезе наблюдал за действиями его высокопреосвященства, обомлев от удивления и испуга.

Сильвестр лихорадочно соображал: мэтр Марон пообещал Фердинанду час, в лучшем случае два. Сколько времени прошло с тех пор? Двадцать минут? Полчаса? Да, около того. Ничего, он успеет. Им всем ещё хватит времени, чтобы выполнить свой долг. Теперь-то Рокэ не о чем торговаться: судьба всё решила за него.

Сильвестр круто повернулся к Брезе:

— Я вижу, ваши письменные принадлежности при вас, сударь. Садитесь за стол и пишите.

Брезе торопливо сел, раскрыл папку с чистыми пергаментами и открутил крышку у чернильцы.

— Пишите… — продолжал кардинал, медленно расхаживая по кабинету и собираясь с мыслями. — Пишите. «Манифест его величества короля Фердинанда II»…

_«Мы, Фердинанд II, милостью Создателя государь Талига и всех входящих в него земель, извещаем наших верноподданных, что дети королевы Катарины Ариго не являются законными детьми короля, ибо они суть рождённые в прелюбодеянии бастарды, по каковой причине они не должны впредь называться принцем и принцессами королевской крови и нашими наследниками. Посему мы повелеваем нашим верноподданным отныне именовать сына королевы Шарлем Сэц-Ариго без всякого титула, а её дочерей – девицами Сэц-Ариго без всякого титула._

_Движимые милосердием, заповеданным нам Создателем, мы поручаем названных бастардов Сэц-Ариго заботам нашей святой олларианской церкви и объявляем: отныне всякий, кто станет утверждать, что сказанный Шарль Сэц-Ариго – законный престолонаследник или посмеет титуловать его высочеством, будет повинен в государственной измене._

_Будучи бездетным и думая о смерти, мы, Фердинанд II, милостью Создателя государь Талига и всех входящих в него земель, приказываем нашим верноподданным признать нашим законным наследником и преемником Рокэ, герцога Алву, властителя Кэналлоа, согласно завещанию нашего предка, короля Франциска I Оллара»._

Чернила на манифесте ещё не успели просохнуть, когда Сильвестр вихрем ворвался в Большую опочивальню и бесцеремонно вмешался в тихую беседу короля и его духовника.

— Подпишите, ваше величество! — потребовал он, подавая Фердинанду II манифест и перо, конфискованное у господина Брезе.

— Ваше высокопреосвященство! — прошипел отец Урбан в полном негодовании. — Как вы посмели прерывать таинство исповеди!

— Подпишите, государь! — властно повторил Сильвестр, не обращая внимания на разозлённого духовника. — И я больше не побеспокою вас до самого конца!

— Что это? — с трудом выговорил Фердинанд, пытаясь ухватить край пергамента непослушными пальцами.

— Это ваш манифест.

Фердинанд II минут пять тщетно пытался разобрать написанное: руки его дрожали и не слушались, а глаза, и раньше немного близорукие, теперь слепо шарили по документу. Сильвестр, почти физически ощущая, как утекает драгоценное время, не вытерпел и выхватил манифест обратно из-под носа умирающего короля.

— Я сам прочту его вам!

Пока Сильвестр ясным и внятным голосом зачитывал тест, Фердинанд беспокойно шевелил пальцами и отрицательно мотал головой.

— Подпишите! — рявкнул кардинал, снова подсовывая королю перо и пергамент. Тот беспокойно замычал, видимо, в знак несогласия.

— Да это насилие, ваше высокопреосвященство! — возмутился отец Урбан, пытаясь встать между кардиналом и своим духовным сыном.

Дверь в Малую опочивальню приотворилась: члены Тайного Совета, привлечённые шумом, высунули головы, пытаясь понять, что происходит.

— Таков ваш долг, государь! — едва сдерживаясь, настаивал Сильвестр. — Подумайте, на кого вы оставляете государство! Вы думаете, что Создатель помилует вас, если вы отдадите страну в руки прелюбодейки и её ублюдков? Скольких несчастий, скольких жертв вы станете тогда виновником! Отец Урбан может отпустить вам грехи, но Создатель, государь, сам Создатель, ко встрече с которым вы сейчас готовитесь, спросит с вас по всей строгости за эту преступную снисходительность!

И Сильвестр снова сунул перо в непослушные пальцы Фердинанда.

— Подпишите! — потребовал он. — Да подписывайте же, и я оставлю вас в покое!

Умирающий дрожащей рукой вывел на пергаменте какую-то закорючку, совсем не похожую на его обычную подпись, и, выронив перо, захрипел. Мэтр Марон, по-прежнему подпиравший камин, тут же как коршун метнулся к королевскому ложу. Отец Урбан, мгновенно забыв о Сильвестре, начал торопливо читать формулу, отпускающую грехи. Но кардинала уже не интересовала вся эта суета. Торжествующе взмахнув подписанным манифестом, он направился в Малую опочивальню, чтобы предъявить шокированным членам Тайного Совета последнюю волю короля.

— Нам необходимо сейчас же освободить герцога Алву, — произнёс он и распорядился: — Господин супрем, немедленно отправляйтесь к коменданту в Багерлее!

— Позвольте, ваше высокопреосвященство, — заявил недовольный тессорий резким тоном, — доктор Гольдштейн никак не может освободить герцога. Пока король жив, освободить заключённого может только сам его величество!

— Не говоря уж о том, что господин супрем человек слишком низкого происхождения, чтобы отменять приказ короля, — ядовито вставил Главный церемониймейстер.

Сильвестр воззрился на отца и сына Манриков так, словно увидел их впервые в жизни. Что... что они вознамерились себе позволить?!

— Езжайте, супрем, — властно повторил он Гольдштейну. — И пусть вас сопровождает Генеральный прокурор. Надеюсь, — добавил он с сарказмом, — что для коменданта Багерлее маркиз Орильян достаточно знатен.

Теперь не выдержал Жослен Флермон.

— Маркиз Орильян, бесспорно, весьма знатен, но не имеет права подписывать приказы об освобождении, — заявил он. — Если комендант потребует подпись короля, он будет в своём праве. Законная процедура предполагает…

— Король при смерти! — оборвал Генерального атторнея Сильвестр. — Или вы хотите дождаться, чтобы герцог Алва сам подписал приказ о своём освобождении?

— Король ещё жив, — возразил Флермон.

— Но сейчас мы должны дать ему покой! — воскликнул кардинал с раздражением. — Король исповедуется духовнику.

— Пять минут назад вас это не остановило! — не остался в долгу Генеральный атторней.

— Постойте, господа! — вновь заговорил тессорий, поднимая руку, чтобы привлечь к себе внимание. — Перед нами стоит важная задача. Не будем лицемерить: все мы знаем, за какое преступление герцог Алва сидит в Багерлее. И хотя стараниями господина кардинала его имя так не прозвучало вместе с именем королевы, всем известно, что его величество обвинил его в государственной измене.

— Соберано Кэналлоа и измена несовместимы! — осадил Манрика Генеральный прокурор, побагровев.

— Как вам угодно, — равнодушно бросил тессорий. — Но суть дела в том, что герцог Алва утратил доверие короля, а Талигу нужен регент на время несовершеннолетия принца Карла.

Если бы Сильвестр лицом к лицу столкнулся со Зверем Раканов, он и то не оторопел бы больше. _Принц Карл?_

— Вы сошли с ума, граф? — негромко осведомился он, не веря своим ушам. — Король только что подписал манифест о престолонаследии!

— Все мы видели, что король сделал это не по доброй воле! — дерзко возразил Манрик. — С вашей стороны это было настоящее насилие! Согласие, данное под принуждением, не является согласием. Поэтому преемником Фердинанда II остаётся кронпринц Карл Оллар.

— Это измена, господин граф, — предупредил Сильвестр, поднося манифест к самому носу старшего Манрика. — Читайте: всякий, кто станет именовать Шарля Сэц-Ариго престолонаследником, будет повинен в государственной измене!

— Это вы повинны в измене, ваше высокопреосвященство! — не сдавался Манрик. — Взгляните, господа: разве это королевская подпись?

— Король подписал манифест при свидетелях! — яростно возразил кардинал.

— И я свидетельствую, — выкрикнул из-за дверей Малой опочивальни отец Урбан, на время отошедший от Фердинанда, чтобы дать место врачу, — что король сделал это вынужденно!

Сильвестр огляделся: члены Тайного Совета стояли понурясь, как люди, оказавшиеся в безвыходном тупике. Леворукий и его кошки! Кардинал почувствовал, как тупая игла безжалостно пронзает в его сердце, причиняя ноющую боль. Эти симптомы были известны ему слишком хорошо. Неужели у него не хватит сил и времени, чтобы обуздать зарвавшихся Манриков?

Он всмотрелся внимательнее: эпинцы – Рафиано, Маллэ и Ланже – были явно подавлены, военный министр барон Йонеберге тоже, кажется, не одобрял напористость Сильвестра. Кэналлийцы – маркиз Орильян и Руй де Аленгор молчали: вероятно, Алва из Багерлее успел настроить их в угодном себе ключе. Престарелый геренций вертел головой, словно взвешивая, к какой партии лучше присоединиться. В своё время он ошибся, сблизившись со своим тестем Приддом и теперь боялся прогадать. Его сын, Первый камергер, вопросительно посматривал в сторону Главного церемониймейстера, своего зятя. Твёрдо поддержать кардинала были готовы лишь Государственный секретарь Вейсдорн и новый супрем, только что оскорблённый Манриками.

Сильвестр наудачу обратился к смущённому экстерриору.

— Послушайте, граф, — проговорил он как можно убедительнее, — неужели в таком опасном положении вы готовы передать власть в руки бессовестных интриганов и предателей? Вы же понимаете, что означает признание прав сына Катарины Ариго!

Экстерриор вздрогнул и поднял на кардинала мрачный взгляд.

— Господа, — неторопливо произнёс он, словно взвешивая каждое слово, — я хотел бы рассказать вам… М-м… — Сильвестр в ужасе уже ожидал очередной притчи, но Рафиано со вздохом продолжил совсем просто: — Я хотел сказать вам, что в нынешних обстоятельствах мы должны признать этот манифест. В такой критический момент нужно думать только о благе государства. Герцог Алва – наследник короля по завещанию Франциска I. Наш долг – немедленно освободить его.

— Никто не имеет на это права! — выкрикнул тессорий. — Король ещё жив!

— Значит, мы все должны попросить короля о его освобождении, — спокойно ответил Рафиано.

— Его величество кончается! — торжественно объявил мэтр Марон из глубины Большой опочивальни.

Сановники поспешно бросились из бывшего Орехового кабинета к одру Фердинанда II. Здесь уже собрались все придворные; святые отцы, прибывшие из Собора Святой Октавии со свечами, елеем и святой водой, помогали отцу Урбану. Взбудораженный двор, несмотря на трагичность минуты, гудел как туго натянутая струна. Один только Фердинанд, укрытый до подбородка роскошно вышитым покрывалом, тяжело дышал и уже ни на что не обращал внимания.

Сильвестр занял своё место рядом с королевским ложем и присоединился к хору молитв. Граф Манрик, пристроившись у него за плечом, не преминул ядовито шепнуть ему в самое ухо, вероятно, припомнив недавние слова короля:

— Это вы его убили, ваше высокопреосвященство!

«Ничего, — думал Сильвестр, ощущая ноющую боль то ли в сердце, то ли в душе: — Ничего: хотя бы на сегодняшний день я ещё переживу его».

Мэтр Марон согнулся над постелью и положил свои пальцы на запястье короля; его помощник встал рядом, держа наготове маленькое зеркальце. Натужный сип, вырывавшийся из горла несчастного Фердинанда, становился всё реже и тише. Придворные наконец замолчали, проникнувшись близостью смерти. Кардиналу бросилось в глаза расстроенное и растерянное лицо юного герцога Окделла, стоявшего в первых рядах. Отец Урбан вполголоса начал читать отходные молитвы. Сильвестр хотел было присоединиться к нему, но у него не повернулся язык, почему-то налившийся каменной тяжестью.

Тяжёлое дыхание Фердинанда стихло окончательно. Мэтр Марон на секунду распрямился и, взяв у своего помощника зеркальце, поднёс его к губам короля. Он держал его, как показалось кардиналу, очень долго, никак не меньше полминуты. Затем первый медик выпрямился и произнёс самые страшные слова, которые слышал Сильвестр в своей жизни:

— Король скончался.

**4**

Фердинанд II скончался 15 дня Осенних Ветров 399 Круга Скал, в два часа и сорок семь минут пополудни. С ним угасла целая династия. Пророчество исполнилось: Олларам был отпущен всего один круг. Четыреста лет назад, в каком-то отупении чувств подумал Дик, глядя в измученное лицо мёртвого короля, Алан Святой умер, воспротивившись пришлому завоевателю, а сегодня последний Окделл искренне сожалеет о последнем Олларе, одиноком и несчастном человеке.

— …Но королевская власть не умирает, — врезался в его размышления голос кардинала: оказывается, Дорак воспользовался моментом и уже начал что-то говорить. — Человек или династия угасают, но принцип продолжает существовать. Не печальтесь, дети мои: король Талига жив и здравствует! Согласно закону и последней воле усопшего государя его преемником является Рокэ, герцог Алва. Позвольте зачитать вам манифест.

Дик с тупым удивлением слушал, как умирающий Фердинанд II признал детей Катарины Ариго бастардами, а своим наследником – правителя Кэналлоа Рокэ Алву.

Неужели теперь монсеньор взойдёт на трон? Если правда то, что виделось Дику в Лабиринте, то власть вернулась к тому, кто имеет на неё полное право…

— Да здравствует король Рокэ Первый! — возгласил Дорак, закончив чтение.

Дик не успел стряхнуть с себя задумчивость. В этом он оказался отнюдь не одинок: большая часть присутствующих явно не поспевала за новостями. Поэтому в ответ на здравницу последовала короткая пауза, сменившаяся жидким разноголосым хором, больше похожим на смутное лесное эхо:

— …авствует… ервый…

— Я протестую, ваше высокопреосвященство! — тут же выскочил Главный церемониймейстер, как закатная кошка из-за угла. — Даже если отвлечься от того, каким путём вы добыли этот манифест, все мы слышали слова покойного короля: герцог Алва отрёкся от права на престолонаследие! Да, господа, — обернулся он к придворным: — герцог Алва отрёкся – отрёкся, слышите!

— Да-да, так сказал сам король! — наперебой заговорили тессорий и геренций. — Алва отрёкся!

«А ведь и в самом деле!» — едва не хлопнул себя по лбу Ричард. — «Король говорил, что эр Рокэ предложил ему сделку в обмен на жизнь королевы…».

Но если не Алва, то кто же?

— Неужели это правда? — шепнул удивлённый Роберт Кохрани, капитан его личной охраны, протиснувшийся в опочивальню следом за своим герцогом и вставший у него за плечом.

Дорак, недобро прищурившись, вполоборота повернулся к Фридриху Манрику.

— Вот как? Герцог Алва отрёкся? Может быть, вы соблаговолите предоставить какое-нибудь подтверждение ваших слов, господин Главный церемониймейстер? Может быть, вы располагаете официальным документом? А если так, то где же он?

— Вы уничтожили его! — завопил престарелый геренций в сильном возбуждении, изо всех сил выталкивая у себя из-за спины какого-то человека в скромном тёмном платье, упирающегося, как мул под кнутом погонщика (упрямец показался Дику смутно знакомым). — Господин Брезе собственными глазами видел, как вы разорвали письмо герцога Алвы и сожгли его в камине!

Господин Брезе, выброшенный на авансцену чужими руками, тут же мышью нырнул обратно за спины сановников, не издав ни звука. Дорак холодно усмехнулся.

— Ваш свидетель слишком ретив, господин геренций, — презрительно заметил он. — Но если Рокэ Алва и впрямь отрёкся, как вы говорите, он не замедлит подтвердить это лично. Я сейчас же пошлю за его величеством!

— Герцог Алва государственный преступник и узник Багерлее! — громко провозгласил тессорий, возмущённо выдвигаясь вперёд всем своим внушительным телом. — Наш новый король – Карл Четвёртый Оллар, да хранит его Создатель! Да здравствует его величество!

— …а-авствуе-е… — ещё невнятнее повторило растерянное эхо: придворные, военные и слуги вертели головами от кардинала к Манрикам и обратно.

Дорак вытянул шею по направлению к тессорию, как старая любопытная черепаха, и вкрадчиво спросил, поблёскивая умными колючими глазами:

— Как понимать то, что вы сейчас произнесли, дорогой граф? Нашего возлюбленного государя Фердинанда II убили – убили заговорщики-эсператисты! Но ради чего? Кто стремился любой ценой избежать суровой, но справедливой кары? Ответ известен – Катарина Ариго, изменница, прелюбодейка и тайная эсператистка, вдохновительница всех эсператистских заговоров против чести и жизни его величества! И вы осмеливаетесь говорить о её ублюдке как о Карле Четвёртом, граф? Уж не причастны ли вы к преступлению, чудовищность которого потрясла сегодня всех, и не собираетесь ли теперь воспользоваться его гнусными плодами?

Манрик побагровел и выпучил глаза, не находя нужных слов для отрицания столь страшного обвинения. Его сын задыхался от негодования. Глядя на них, Дик готов был поклясться, что намёк Дорака – гнусная ложь, но слово – страшное оружие: выпущенное в нужное время, оно способно бить навылет, как пуля.

Дорак немедля воспользовался достигнутым преимуществом.

— Новый король найдёт и покарает виновных в сегодняшнем преступлении! — заявил он, высокомерно отворачиваясь. — Его мудрость и таланты известны всему Талигу. Да здравствует Рокэ Первый!

— Да здравствует Рокэ Первый! — уже гораздо бодрее грохнуло по Парадной опочивальне и дальше по Зеркальной галерее.

У Ричарда пошла кругом голова. Он украдкой осмотрелся: искренне кричали в основном военные, для которых Алва был кумиром. Придворные же довольно вяло разевали рты, явно соображая свою выгоду в этом деле. Иные, вроде его вассала графа Тристрама, вообще молчали.

— Да здравствует король Карл Четвёртый! — неожиданно завопил отец Урбан, срываясь с места: глаза его были заплаканы, лицо покраснело. — Его величество, мой горячо оплакиваемый сын, простил свою супругу и благословил своих царственных детей! Упрекните же и меня, ваше высокопреосвященство, скажите и мне, что мои руки обагрены кровью моего государя! Пусть все видят, что глава нашей церкви не останавливается перед прямой ложью!

— Браво! — шёпотом воскликнул эр Роберт Кохрани на ухо Дику. — А святой отец – смелый человек!

Дорак проигнорировал эту выходку. Стоя в центре опочивальни, у ложа с телом убитого Фердинанда II, высокий, внушительный, в праздничной сутане, надетой по случаю утреннего богослужения в Соборе Святой Октавии, он напомнил Ричарду Мишеля Баррона – премьера Золотого театра, произносящего со сцены финальный монолог.

— Господа члены Тайного Совета! — возвестил он ясным, отчётливым голосом. — Прошу присоединиться ко мне, чтобы отправиться в Багерлее и сообщить его величеству королю Рокэ Первому о смерти его предшественника.

Граф Рафиано, граф Маллэ, маркиз Орильян и новый супрем Гольдштейн, не торопясь, окружили кардинала справа и слева. К ним присоединились Государственный секретарь Вейсдорн, военный министр Йонеберге и Главный шталмейстер Ланже. Однако оба Манрика, Генеральный атторней Флермон, отец Урбан, геренций с сыном, а также сенескаль Миоссан и супрем двора Фукиано отошли в сторону прямо противоположную. Потрясённый Ричард пересчитал, не веря собственным глазам.

Тайный Совет раскололся точно пополам.

Герцог Окделл – лицо значительное, которому не пристало вести себя, как уличному мальчишке. Но Дик едва удержался от того, чтобы не присвистнуть совсем по-плебейски заодно с капитаном своей охраны – тот не стал сдерживаться. Двор, сообразив ситуацию, тревожно загудел.

— Герцог Алва государственный преступник, — веско процедил тессорий, стоя прямо напротив Дорака. — Он такой же прелюбодей, как и осуждённая Катарина Ариго. Необходимо выяснить, насколько он причастен к её интригам, включая и сегодняшнее трагическое событие. Поэтому он останется в Багерлее до тех пор, пока его величество Карл Четвёртый не определит его судьбу.

— Четырёхлетний ребёнок? — иронически пробасил Генеральный прокурор своим глубоким гулким голосом. — А кто же регент, любезный граф? Уж не намерены ли вы назначить им самого себя?

— Регента изберёт Тайный Совет, — бросил Манрик, жестом предлагая своим сторонникам следовать за ним.

— Ваш огрызок, а не Тайный Совет! — презрительно внёс поправку маркиз Орильян.

— Как бы то ни было, — спокойно возразил Жослен Флермон, — у нашего «огрызка» больше прав, чем у вашего, ваша милость. Хотя Большая печать королевства и была украдена предателем Августом Штанцлером, напоминаю вам, что Малая находится в руках у господина геренция. А без неё вы вряд ли сможете освободить кого бы то ни было.

— Я прикажу коменданту Багерлее… — вскинулся супрем, но тессорий, на минуту задержавшись, перебил его с надменной гримасой:

— Вы ничего никому не прикажете, любезный доктор, так же, как и вы, ваше высокопреосвященство. Комендант Багерлее подчиняется только королю, а в случае чрезвычайных ситуаций – военным властям. Главнокомандующим в Олларии в настоящий момент является мой сын, генерал от инфантерии Леонард Манрик. Попробуйте показать ему ваш манифест, ваше высокопреосвященство, и послушайте, что он вам скажет. Но лично я не думаю, что генерал бросится освобождать герцога Алву и приводить свои войска к присяге вашему… м-м… претенденту.

Это была прямая угроза.

«Смотрите внимательнее, сын мой, — едко произнёс в голове у Дика голос матушки, — как эти навозники рвут государство на части, пытаясь выцарапать себе кусок власти!».

— Да здравствует Карл Четвёртый! — крикнул опекун Дика граф Ауэрберг.

Теперь на этот призыв откликнулись гораздо дружнее. Озираясь, Дикон заметил, что даже граф Рокслей, застывший почти в самых дверях Большой опочивальни, внёс свою лепту: вероятно, он нашёл выгодным подбросить в разгорающийся костёр междоусобицы своё полено. Валентин Придд за спиной эра молчал со слегка перекошенным, как от зубной боли, лицом.

А он сам? Чью сторону должен принять Повелитель Скал на Изломе?..

— Советую вам одуматься, господа! — властно произнёс Дорак в спину ослушникам. — Иначе станет слишком поздно. Сегодня же манифест его величества Фердинанда II будет провозглашён с амвонов всех церквей. Я, как пастырь, принимаю временную власть над осиротевшей паствой Талига. Всякий, нарушивший последнюю волю почившего государя, будет отлучён!

— А вот это объявление войны по всем правилам, — шёпотом резюмировал эр Роберт.

Граф Манрик пренебрежительно пожал плечами и удалился в сопровождении своего «огрызка». Двор заволновался, как море, когда тессорий проходил сквозь него. Сильвестр со своими сторонниками остались в опочивальне у ложа умершего короля.

Дик, пользуясь наступившей суматохой, решительно шагнул к кардиналу. Он должен стать на сторону того, кто единственный способен провести Талиг через Излом! Эра Рокэ нужно освободить во что бы то ни стало. Однако в это же время экстерриор заговорщически наклонился к самому уху Сильвестра.

— Мы проиграли, ваше высокопреосвященство, — мрачно произнёс он вполголоса. — Граф Манрик сказал правду: в его руках сосредоточены все военные силы столицы.

Дик замер у кардинала за спиной.

— Полковник Ансел предан мне, любезный граф, — возразил Дорак, — а он командует гарнизоном Олларии.

— И он, возможно, подчинился бы вашему приказу, — кивнул Рафиано, — если бы не Октавианская ночь. Вспомните, ваше высокопреосвященство: тогда Алва отстранил Килеана от командования и опозорил перед его же офицерами за повиновение вашим приказам. Вряд ли полковник Ансел забыл об этом.

— Но Рокэ – Первый маршал Талига, — возразил Дорак. — Если маркиз Орильян с доктором Гольдштейном сумеют убедить коменданта Сарте́на освободить его, кризис разрешится сам собой.

— Мы едем в Багерлее сейчас же! — пробасил Генеральный прокурор, подхватывая супрема под локоть.

— Есть куда бо́льшая опасность, монсеньор, — вмешался в разговор граф Маллэ. — И вы знаете о ней. Разве полторы недели назад вы не приказали передать сына королевы под охрану полковника Арнольда Манрика? Увы! Этот ребёнок с рождения считался кронпринцем. Что вы сделаете, если граф пошлёт приказ за Малой печатью, чтобы мальчика доставили из Атрэ-Сорорес в столицу?

— А об этом позаботитесь вы, граф, вместе с вашим зятем, — живо отозвался кардинал. — Я прошу вас обоих немедленно отправляться в Атрэ-Сорорес. Если её высочество аббатиса согласится нам помочь, Шарль Сэц-Ариго не покинет её владений. Ваше искусство, господин экстерриор, — Дорак повернулся к Рафиано, — способно творить чудеса!

Оба эпинца поклонились с озабоченным видом.

— Но, господа! — воскликнул военный министр барон Йонеберге. — Вы забыли, что в пятидесяти хорнах отсюда стоит Резервная армия! И командует ею не кто иной, как всё тот же Арнольд Манрик. Я уверен, что тессорий прямо сейчас отправляет к нему гонца с приказом двинуться на столицу. Не далее, как завтра утром они будут здесь. Что мы можем противопоставить таким силам?

— Кэналлийцев! — тут же ответил Генеральный прокурор с великолепным апломбом.

— И сколько их, ваших кэналлийцев, в Олларии? — скептически поинтересовался Йонеберге.

— Военных – человек тридцать, — Орильян нахмурил лоб, подсчитывая в уме, — но можно вооружить слуг.

— И всё? Маркиз, да это капля в море!

— И ещё мои люди! — громко сказал Ричард из-за спины кардинала.

Все обернулись к нему. Генеральный прокурор недоуменно моргнул, барон Йонеберге смерил Дика оценивающим взглядом, граф Рафиано нахмурился, а Дорак насмешливо улыбнулся.

— Ваши люди, ваша светлость? — переспросил он. — Те восемь дворян, которые покойный государь позволил вам оставить при себе?

Дик гордо вскинул подбородок:

— Мои люди сто́ят не меньше кэналлийцев маркиза Орильяна! И они готовы сделать всё, — тут Дик тоже многозначительно понизил голос, — чтобы вызволить герцога Алву из тюрьмы.

Дорак едва слышно фыркнул, сделал знак своим собеседникам подождать и взял Дика под руку.

— Послушайте, герцог, — произнёс он благожелательным тоном, — я, конечно, рад видеть в вас такую преданность, но поверьте мне: в ближайшие дни ваши люди сильно понадобятся вам самому!

— То есть, господин кардинал? — спросил Дик с подозрением.

— Вы эсператист, а с нынешнего дня эсператистам в столице придётся очень не сладко. Так что велите своим людям позаботится о себе, и дай Создатель, чтобы их оказалось достаточно!

И Дорак, бросив Дика, вернулся к своим сторонникам.

Юноша со злой досадой посмотрел ему вслед.

— Хотя я и в грош не ставлю советов Дорака, — негромко проговорил эр Роберт Кохрани за его плечом, — сейчас я, пожалуй, готов согласится с ним, милорд.

«На что они решатся?» — мучительно соображал Ричард, следя глазами за Сильвестром с его спутниками: те покинули опочивальню и вышли в Зеркальную галерею, намереваясь, как видно, отправиться для совещания в кардинальский дворец. Дорак доверительно наклонился к своим союзникам, но нахлынувшая толпа заслонила их: Дик только впустую таращился на отделанную мрамором стену, у которой потерял их из виду. И вдруг в его голове прозвучало так отчётливо, словно Дорак шепнул это прямо ему в ухо:

— А ещё у нас есть Священная Лига, господа.

Что? Священная Лига? Черноленточники?..

Сброд проклятого епископа Авнира!

Ричард похолодел. Так вот на что намекал ему Дорак!.. Разрубленный змей! Неужели он снова готов спустить на столицу свору фанатиков? Но зачем? Из мести за короля? Разве это может помочь освобождению или воцарению Алвы?

— Я полагаю, милорд, — задумчиво протянул тем временем эр Роберт, — что нам опасно возвращаться в дом господина Первого камергера. Вы сами видели: он взял сторону Манриков, а Манрики сожрут вас живьём и не подавятся. Думаю, нам нужно просить убежища у графа Рокслея.

Священная Лига!..

— Нет, — машинально ответил Ричард. — У Рокслея меня станут искать прежде всего. К тому же в его доме живёт герцог Придд, а я не доверяю ему.

Роберт Кохрани отнёсся к этому заявлению с полным пониманием: он хорошо помнил, как вёл себя покойный Вальтер Придд при Ренквахе.

— А вон, кстати, и граф: лёгок на помине! — вскользь заметил он.

Действительно: граф Рокслей, пробившись к Ричарду в придворной толчее, бросился ему навстречу.

— Ваша светлость!.. Вы слышали? Немыслимое дело!..

— Я слышал, граф, как эсператистов огульно обвинили в убийстве короля! — перебил его Ричард.

— Вы правы, — отозвался Рокслей, мгновенно собираясь. — Это серьёзное обвинение, и за ним, конечно же, последуют аресты… Надеюсь, ваша светлость окажет мне честь это тревожное время переждать у меня?

— Благодарю вас, дорогой граф, но нет. — Ричард бросил взгляд на Спрута, молча следовавшего за своим эром и учтиво поклонился в его сторону. — Младшие братья его светлости остались на попечении Главного церемониймейстера. Ради них вам придётся сохранить хотя бы внешнюю лояльность… «огрызку» господина тессория. Я не могу допустить, чтобы они стали заложниками Манриков из-за меня.

Валентин Придд слегка вздрогнул и уставился на Ричарда во все глаза.

— И ещё… — продолжал Ричард, напряжённо думая. — Я посоветовал бы вам самому, дорогой граф, на время покинуть Олларию. Ведь вы успели получить распоряжения об отъезде в Торку? Так поезжайте прямо сейчас. Олларианцы ни перед чем не остановятся. Второй Октавианской ночи мы можем и не пережить.

Граф Рокслей яростно кусал кожицу на губе, соображая.

— Понимаю вас, милорд… Вы правы, хотя это и жаль! А как вы сами?

— Я, вероятно, тоже покину Олларию, — ответил Ричард, почти не покривив душой: такого исхода событий нельзя было исключать. — Но прежде всего мне нужно известить моего дядюшку Карлиона. Я поеду прямо к нему.

Сеньор и его вассал раскланялись уже у выхода из дворца. Однако не успел Ричард спуститься по лестнице, как его окликнул чей-то задыхающийся голос:

— Милорд, милорд!

Валентин Придд, растерявший всю свою сдержанность, стремглав мчался за ним следом.

— Ваша светлость? — Ричард остановился, поджидая однокорытника. Тот резко затормозил в шаге от него, непривычно взволнованный и встрёпанный.

— Я хотел бы поблагодарить вас, милорд… — с трудом выговорил Спрут, задыхаясь от бега, — за то, что вы сказали графу Рокслею… О безопасности моих братьев.

Ричард так удивился, словно его поблагодарила вынырнувшая из моря медуза.

— Не стоит говорить об этом, — ответил он первой подвернувшейся банальностью и слегка поклонился, собираясь идти.

— Ещё минуту, милорд, — остановил его Спрут и испытующе глянул прямо в лицо однокорытнику. — Я должен спросить у вас… На чьей вы стороне?

От такой дерзкой прямоты Дик даже на секунду растерялся.

— А вы? — неожиданно для самого себя ответил он вопросом на вопрос.

Настал черёд удивится Придду. Ещё бы! В лаикские времена, сообразил Дик не без тайного злорадства, ему бы и в голову не пришло вернуть приглашение к опасной откровенности тому, кто с ним суётся. Нет! Тогда он принялся бы добросовестно отвечать, открыто и правдиво, как и подобает Человеку Чести.

— Я… — наконец произнёс Придд после небольшой паузы, с заметным усилием подбирая слова, — я должен признать… что у меня нет причин любить Олларов… Скорее напротив… Всем известно, что я обязан герцогу Алве своим освобождением из Багерлее…

Дик выслушал это признание, сохраняя невозмутимый вид.

— В таком случае, — ответил он с ледяной учтивостью, — вам нечего опасаться сторонников кэналлийской партии.

Валентин, видимо, растерялся. Холодная гримаса, которую Ричард попытался воспроизвести на своём лице, наверняка больше напоминала пародию, чем безупречный оригинал, но Дик очень старался уподобиться настоящему Придду.

Какая удачная мысль ответить Спруту по-спрутьему! Пусть посмотрит на себя со стороны, ему полезно. Что, лиловая медуза, не нравится?

Щёки Валентина неожиданно покрылись лёгкой краской, и он медленно отступил на шаг. Ричард внутренне ликовал: наконец-то ему удалось поставить лицемера на место! Правда, его младшие братья и впрямь ни в чём не виноваты, а Манрики – известные мерзавцы.

— Я не предатель, герцог, — небрежно бросил Ричард, отворачиваясь. — И я вам не враг.

Во дворе его уже ожидала охрана и Гилл; слуги держали лошадей. Хотя положение было крайне шаткое, Ричард почувствовал в душе нарастающее возбуждение: сегодня всё зависело только от него. Его собственная жизнь и жизни его людей оказались в опасности, и только его решение было способно спасти их всех или всех погубить. Убийство короля сделало его полководцем маленькой армии, состоявшей из восьми дворян и дюжины слуг.

— Гилл, — уверенно распорядился он, — отправляйся в квартал святого Андрея, где ты жил, когда я велел тебе покинуть особняк монсе… то есть герцога Алвы. Разыщи там хозяина «Пулярки и каплуна», сними у него комнаты и жди нас. Даркхэм! Вас я посылаю за теми, кто остался в доме графа Ауэрберга. Пусть они бросают всё, и уходят как можно быстрей и незаметнее. Не медлите! А вы, капитан… Берите Камдена и Страуди и отправляйтесь в лавки оружейников. Скажете, что вас наняли охранять знатных дам, которые завтра уезжают из Олларии… Купите оружие, кинжалы для слуг, нагрудники, а ещё пули и порох. Нам нужно вооружить всех. Только не гремите железом на улицах, а при малейшей враждебности сразу же отступайте.

— А вы, милорд? — спросил понятливый эр Роберт.

— Со мной остаётся ваш сын, — Дик кивнул на Кеннета. — Я направляюсь к дяде Карлиону, а от него поеду сразу в нашу гостиницу. Мы встретимся уже там!

**5**

Оллария гудела, как развороченный муравейник. С колоколен множества церквей доносился похоронный звон: он возвещал о смерти Фердинанда II. С некоторых папертей уже звучали призывы; горожане сновали между ними, чтобы разузнать последние новости. Добираясь до особняка дядюшки Карлиона, Ричард проехался по набережной: у лодок суетился разношёрстный люд, возились грузчики с тюками, кричали женщины, окружённые ребятишками.

Дядюшку не пришлось долго уговаривать. Весь дрожа, граф Ангерран бросился торопить прислугу с отъездом. Наблюдая беготню в доме, Ричард ощущал, как вокруг него нарастает волна паники.

Он задержался в особняке Карлионов почти до заката. В глубине души он страстно надеялся, что за это время станет известно об освобождении эра Рокэ из Багерлее. Он ждал приветственных кликов, воплей «Да здравствует Рокэ Первый!». Это одним махом решило бы все проблемы. Дику не хотелось даже думать, что комендант Сартен может не подчиниться ещё вчера всесильному кардиналу. Однако когда он спустился во двор, ему показалось, что вся Оллария сошла с ума.

Посеревшие в наступающих сумерках люди суетливо бегали взад и вперёд, как испуганные крысы по палубе тонущего корабля. Перед многими домами, как и перед особняком дядюшки Карлиона, стояли телеги, на которые спешно грузилось самое ценное домашнее имущество. Какая-то женщина в ярко-зелёном платке, свалившемся ей на плечи, визгливо кричала на весь проулок, понукая растерянного мужа:

— Что ты стоишь, как осёл недоенный! Беги скорей за лошадью! Кум Фредегар вчерась сдавал мерина. Да беги скорей, пока тебя не опередили!

На улице Менял спешно запирали ворота и навешивали амбарные замки. Колокола звонили не переставая. Ричард, хоть и был эсператистом, решил заглянуть в олларианский храм: сдержит ли Дорак своё обещание провозгласить манифест со всех амвонов? У церкви святого Михаила, ближайшей к карлионовскому особняку, собралась целая толпа; священник размахивал свежеотпечатанным листом.

— Манифест! — вопил он что есть мочи, пытаясь перекричать гомон народа. — Манифест нашего почившего государя Фердинанда II! _«…Всякий, кто станет утверждать, что Шарль Сэц-Ариго – престолонаследник, будет повинен в государственной измене… Мы приказываем признать нашим преемником Рокэ Алву, властителя Кэналлоа»_ …

Толпа галдела, а камни мостовых гудели как набат. Взбудораженные люди топтали ногами спины булыжников, передавая им возбуждение и страх. В ушах у Ричарда заболтало разом множество голосов, как множество языков гулких медных колоколов.

— А Рокэ-то Первый в Багерлее сидит, ха-ха-ха! Старый король посадил!

— Небось выпустят…

— Как бы не так! Слыхал, что королевский глашатай перед Ружским мостом кричал? Что настоящий король-де – Карл Четвёртый!

— Теперь куда ни кинь – всюду клин! Тут Манрик – там кардинал!

— Братец, братец, а с нами-то что теперь станется?

— А что станется?.. Вестимо: Излом!..

Когда Ричард с Кеннетом добрались до Ружского моста, на нём уже стояли солдаты столичного гарнизона. Вид они имели довольно ошарашенный, а их ружья, судя по всему, не были заряжены. Кое-кто украдкой читал свежеотпечатанный манифест, который охапками тащили из подворья Собора Святой Октавии: там располагалась епископская типография. Но богатые лавки (здесь торговали дорогим товаром), которые тянулись вдоль моста справа и слева, совершенно закрывая собою вид на реку, торопливо закрывались: купцы захлопывали ставни прямо перед носом у потенциальных покупателей. Королевский глашатай, окружённый солдатами, истошно вопил:

— Успокойтесь, славные жители Олларии! Всякому доброму подданному, который признаёт его величество Карла Четвёртого, ничего не угрожает! Приказ господина тессория Манрика! Торгуйте себе с миром!

Его никто не слушал.

У Нового моста – он находился восточнее Ружского – тоже стояли солдаты и царила неразбериха. В узкой горловине въезда (как и Ружский, Новый мост был полностью застроен) уже начиналась толчея: несколько телег, уперевшись дышлами в задки друг друга, создавали порядочный затор. Ричард на Баловнике и Кеннет на своём муле едва преодолели мешанину из людей, лошадей, оглоблей, мешков и сундуков, в беспорядке наваленных на повозки.

— Дорогу! С-свободи дорогу! Живей! — кричали хозяева всего этого добра.

— Никто вас не тронет, дурачьё! — надрывался сержант столичного гарнизона, бесцеремонно прижатый телегами к стене какой-то лавки.

— Эх, поднажми!..

— …Троюродный брат жены… За городом, в Нейи… При-имет, куда он денется!..

— Говорят, кум Паскаль, что Манрики у всех ворот поставили охрану, чтоб никто, значит, не вошёл и не вышел без разрешения…

«Это крысы, — машинально думал Ричард. — Крысы всегда бегут, едва почуют беду. Как трусы. Как дядюшка Карлион».

Впрочем, юноша тут же устыдился своих мыслей: будь у него на руках сёстры, он сам, скорее всего, сейчас рвался бы сломя голову через Данар. На южном берегу столица юридически кончалась, поэтому в Заречье не было ни городской стены, ни ворот, ни вооружённых дозоров возле них.

На площади перед городской ратушей бурлило настоящее людское море: со ступенек церкви святого Адриана тоже зачитывали манифест Фердинанда II. Ричард с тревогой заметил, что за спинами людей растянулась цепь конной гвардии, очевидно, присланной сюда, чтобы взять под охрану совет купеческих старейшин и ремесленных цехов. Толпа глухо роптала на солдат, скалясь, как многололовый пёс.

Ричард машинально взглянул на тень у своих ног. Рамиро находился рядом и, казалось, тоже скалился на гвардейцев. Присутствие литтэна немного успокоило юношу: он поможет им выбраться, если вдруг случится какая-нибудь заварушка.

— Его высокопреосвященство! — кричал тем временем священник. — Его высокопреосвященство! Обратится сегодня к народу из своего дворца!

— Смерть эсператистам! — истошно отвечала толпа.

— Ступайте ко дворцу кардинала! Воззвание к народу! Воззвание его высокопреосвященства к народу!..

Толпа согласно качнулась и понесла с собою Ричарда и Кеннета в обратном направлении: кардинальский дворец находился как раз посередине между двумя мостами. Сюда уже стекались потоки людей: с набережной, с перекрёстка Лоскутной и Ломбардной и с улицы Правосудия. Дику удалось остановить Баловника под аркой здания Королевского суда. Из окон соседних домов свешивались целые гирлянды голов, мужских и женских; солдат, однако, здесь не было. Вероятно, Манрики пока не решались бросить перчатку в открытую в лицо Дораку.

— Смерть убийцам! — неслось с разных сторон.

— Братья, отомстим подлым эсператистам за нашего доброго короля!..

— А ворота-то, ворота ещё открыты?

— Говорю вам, мэтр Бушьер: целая армия! Идёт из Атрэ-Сорорес на столицу! Я собственными слышал: генерал Манрик отдал приказ!

— Говорят, они и пушки везут…

— Смерть!..

— Пусть она сдохнет, коронованная шлюха, пусть сдохнет! Она блудила, а нам теперь страдать?..

— Все вы, бабы…

Кардинал вышел на балкон своего особняка в той же нарядной сутане, в какой был утром. Его сопровождали епископ Олларии Агний и настоятели почти всех крупных столичных храмов. Однако тот, кого так мучительно в глубине души ждал Дик, так и не появился. Напрасно юноша искал взглядом знакомую фигуру в чёрном. По сердцу полоснуло острое разочарование сродни отчаянию. Почему? Почему комендант Багерлее упёрся? Неужели он не боится гнева Ворона?

Дорак поднял руку, призывая народ к тишине. В эту минуту он показался Дику похожим не на проповедника, обращающегося к пастве, а на полководца, посылающего войско в бой.

Гомонящая толпа мало-помалу умолкла.

— Сегодня, — заговорил Сильвестр, и его голос тихим эхом пронёсся над людским морем, — случилось страшное несчастье. Все вы знаете, дети мои: утром, на паперти Собора Святой Октавии свершилось гнусное злодейство. Был подло убит наш добрый государь – наш король Фердинанд Мученик!

Толпа издала протяжный гневный рык. «Смерть эсператистам!» — кричали тут и там. «Мученик, наш добрый король-мученик!» — голосили женщины. — «Убит, убит!». Кардинал позволил выплеснуться этому первому порыву горя и ярости и снова поднял руку, призывая народ к тишине. Рыдания и вопли заглохли.

— Я слышал ваш плач, дети мои, — продолжал Дорак звучным уверенным голосом, — я слышал ваше негодование и призывы к мести. Сердце моё, как и ваши, обливается кровью! Но знаете ли вы, кто ваш враг? Знаете ли вы, кто приспешник убийцы? Вы думаете, это ваш сосед, который прячет Эсператию под подушкой? Нет! — выкрикнул кардинал во всю мощь своих лёгких. — Ваш истинный враг притворяется вашим единоверцем! Он – лицемер, который молится с вами, а сам приводит солдат под двери ваших домов! Он вор, укравший власть! Он ведёт под стены Олларии армию, чтобы взять её как неприятельский город! Он хочет посадить вам на шею малолетнего ублюдка эсператистской шлюхи! Вот кто ваш враг, дети мои! Хотите ли вы покориться приспешнику подлой еретички?

— Нет! Смерть Манрику! — грохнуло по площади с редким единодушием ненависти к финансистам. — Смерть предателю вору!

— Я отлучаю изменника от церкви! — откликнулся кардинал. — Сегодня мы наденем серые ленты в знак траура по Фердинанду-мученику! Я зову вас вступать в войско Лиги, дети мои! Я поведу вас за собой!

Раззадоренная толпа вопила и потрясала кулаками. Ричард счёл, что самое время уходить. Им с Кеннетом удалось проскользнуть под аркой Королевского суда в Молитвенный переулок и вдоль Книжной галереи выбраться на улицу Двух Суанов. Уже темнело. По дороге им то и дело попадались люди с факелами, и Дик с тревогой заметил, что у некоторых на плече повязаны чёрные банты.

Они выбрались на набережную недалеко от Рыбного рынка и доехали до квартала святого Андрея кратчайшей дорогой. В этом районе жили главным образом «соглашатели» – так называли эсператистов, признающих олларианские обряды, и «умеренные» – сторонники церковного мира. В Октавианскую ночь здешние обитатели почти не пострадали благодаря удачному месторасположению: с юга квартал почти упирался в Данар, а на востоке тянулся обширный пустырь, окружавший заброшенное Нохское аббатство. Открытыми оставались только западная и северная стороны, однако их легко можно было перегородить цепями. Когда Ричард с Кеннетом подъехали, местные жители занимались как раз этим. Кругом только и слышались что разговоры о Резервной армии: кто-то даже божился во всеуслышание, что полки войдут в Олларию ещё до наступления утра.

Гиллалун, как выяснилось, снял в гостинице целый этаж, и надорцы, не покладая рук, превращали нижний зал в укреплённый бастион. Однако Дику было очевидно: когда Дорак спустит свою Лигу с цепи, все эти укрепления не продержатся и двух суток. Нужно было на что-то решаться. Озабоченный юноша собрал всех своих людей у огромного очага: дворяне уселись за столом, а слуги разместились позади них на лавках.

— Господа! — объявил Ричард, тщетно пытаясь сдержать лихорадочное сердцебиение. — Я должен предупредить вас, что после сегодняшних событий мы встаём на сторону монсень… то есть герцога Рокэ Алвы.

Надорцы с удивлением переглянулись между собой. Гиллалун нахмурился и помрачнел, как осенняя туча.

— Клянусь моей перчаткой! — воскликнул поражённый Роберт Кохрани. — А я-то думал, что мы держим нейтралитет.

— Я заключил союзнический договор с Дораком, — бросил Дик словно бы мимоходом.

— Я чай, что вы не продешевили, вашмилость, — ядовито заметил Гилл, скривясь как от кислятины. — Ведь этот кэналлиец убил вашего отца.

— Я не мой отец! — вспылил Дик, остро почувствовав всю справедливость упрёка. — Если кто из вас намерен служить не мне, а моему отцу, пусть убирается в Надор прямо сейчас! Я в нём не нуждаюсь! Оставаться со мной в Олларии теперь небезопасно!

После этой вспышки все затихли. Эр Роберт миролюбиво поднял руки ладонями вверх.

— Мы исполним любое ваше распоряжение, милорд. Но что именно мы должны сделать?

Расстроенный собственной несдержанностью Дик потёр лоб и принялся ходить взад-вперёд перед очагом, где едва тлел огонь. Если бы он знал, что делать!

— Я думаю… — с усилием произнёс он, понижая голос, — нет, я уверен, что сегодня ночью кэналлийцы попробуют освободить своего соберано. Мы должны помочь им в этом.

Эр Роберт уставился на него как на помешанного.

— И как вы представляете себе эту помощь, милорд? Между нами и улицей Мимоз лежит почти полстолицы. К тому же город полон фанатиков, а завтра утром здесь будет целая армия под командованием Арнольда Манрика.

— Зато отсюда до Багерлее не больше четверти часа пешком, — возразил Дик. — Мы все вооружимся и пройдём по Портовой улице до Больничного двора…

— Ваша светлость хорошо представляет себе укрепления Багерлее? — осторожно перебил его Кохрани. — Я слышал, что там на башнях стоит никак не меньше десятка пушек. Все подходы отлично простреливаются: с какой стороны ни сунься, везде будешь мишенью. А нам, чтобы дойти до главных ворот, придётся миновать не только Больничный двор – нужно пересечь всю Столбовую площадь. И уж будьте покойны: тюремный гарнизон не станет с нами церемониться! Он состоит из наёмников, которым всё равно, кто нынче в Олларии король, зато не всё равно, кто им платит. Не сомневаюсь, что господин тессорий не поскупился на охрану Ворона!

Эр Роберт говорил так уверенно, что Дик заколебался.

— Первому маршалу это бы удалось, — ответил он, вспоминая Варасту. — Никто не верил, что монсеньор победит бириссцев. А что вышло на деле? То же самое и сейчас! Если только мы по-настоящему захотим…

Боковым зрением Дик заметил, как у Ньюбитта и Уэллеса – самых молодых его дворян – зажглись глаза.

— Вот пусть Первый маршал и берёт Багерлее, — решительно возразил капитан Кохрани. — В конце концов, он сам больше всех в этом заинтересован. Нет, милорд, клянусь моей перчаткой! Это безумие. Если только ваши кэналлийцы не кроты, им в Багерлее не прорваться, нечего и думать.

— Но я не могу оставаться в стороне! — выкрикнул Дик запальчиво. — Когда меня объявили покойником, монсеньор стал на защиту моих интересов!

— Ежели он назвался вашим эром, вашмилость, — снова вступил в разговор Гиллалун, — так это была его прямая обязанность! Но вы-то нонче уже не его оруженосец!

Ричарду отчаянно захотелось хватить кулаком по каминной полке, но он сдержался.

— Хорошо… — процедил он сквозь тесно сжатые зубы, оглядывая упрямые лица горцев. — Хорошо! Я покажу вам.

Расстегнув колет, Дик осторожно вытащил наружу ярко начищенную цепь, которую последнее время носил под одеждой не снимая. Сейчас, однако, он стянул её через голову и выложил на стол перед своими дворянами. Надорцы, заинтригованные его действиями, склонились, рассматривая необычное украшение.

Это была старинная, ещё гальтарских времён, герцогская цепь из самородного орихалка – металла, который одно время ценился выше золота, хотя с тех пор изрядно подешевел. На цепи болталась трапециевидная бляха, выложенная по краям карасами и полевым шпатом. Центр бляхи украшало эмалевое изображение геральдического щита Окделлов: червлень и чернь, а на черни – оскалившийся золотой вепрь. Во всём этом не было ничего необычного, однако в навершии щита находилась ещё одна эмблема: багряное сердце, пронзённое четырьмя золотыми клинками, причём один из них выходил прямо из герба, а три других – из золотых солнц по трём сторонам света.

Ричард ткнул пальцем в верхнее изображение.

— Когда я вернулся из Гальтары, — сказал он негромко, — я стал искать в Окделле реликвии моих предков – Повелителей Скал. И вот то, что я нашёл. Это герцогская цепь Ликандра II Надорэа. Он жил в эпоху анакса Эридани, и не принял эсператизм, когда на трон взошёл его брат Эрнани. Кто-нибудь из вас видел раньше эту эмблему с пронзённым сердцем?

— Я. Я видал, вашмилость, — медленно, словно нехотя отозвался Гиллалун, пока остальные отрицательно качали головами. — Она выбита на Вепре – том самом камне, что стоит на холме Посвящения.

— А знаешь ли ты, что она означает? — недобро щурясь, поинтересовался Ричард.

Гилл развёл руками:

— Этого мне, вашмилость, ведать не положено.

Ричард повернулся к своим дворянам.

— Когда герцог Алва вернулся после победы в Варасте, — продолжал он тихо, — король Фердинанд отдал ему меч Раканов на вечное хранение. И эта эмблема – сердце, пронзённое четырьмя клинками – появилась на небе в ту минуту, как эр Рокэ взял меч в руки. Кеннет! — резко окликнул Дик пажа. — Ты был со мной тогда во дворце. Вспомни, что ты видел!

Кеннет Кохрани вскочил, растерянно моргая вмиг округлившимися глазами.

— Я… — забормотал он. — Я увидел… э-э…

Но Ричард не стал дожидаться ответа.

— Даркхэм! — воскликнул он. — Вы находились в отряде полковника Каллофена. Вспомните, как поразило вас тогда это небесное явление!.. Нед! — Дик повернулся к своему конюху. — Я разрешил тебе сопровождать нас, и ты стоял во дворе дворца, когда всё произошло! Расскажи всем – своим товарищам и господам, что ты увидел тогда!

Нед с достоинством поднялся с лавки.

— Я видал, как возникло четыре новых солнца, ваша милость, — уверенно ответил он, — а потом из них вышли мечи и пронзили солнце настоящее. Такое разве забудешь!

— Слышите? — яростно спросил Дик своих людей. — Спросите кого хотите: это видел весь город! Позовите любого человека с улицы – если он был тогда в Олларии, он расскажет вам об этом то же самое!.. Но когда я взял меч Раканов – эр Рокэ позволил мне это – не произошло ничего. Слышите, господа? Ничего. Я – Надорэа, Повелитель Скал. Я был в Гальтаре, я стоял на Холме Ушедших. Я знаю, что всё это означает. Эр Рокэ имеет право на власть – и по кодексу Олларов и по иным… по иным законам.

Ричард не сразу понял, что после его слов воцарилось полное молчание.

— Так кто же он, милорд? — спросил наконец Роберт Кохрани, поднимая глаза на своего герцога. — Кто такой герцог Алва?

— Тот, кто может провести Талиг через Излом, — ответил Ричард твёрдо. — И мы должны помочь ему.

В эту минуту в дверь гостиницы отчаянно забарабанили.

— Солдаты, солдаты! — кричали десятки голосов на улице. — Хозяин, сюда! Тащи пустые бочонки и что ещё у тебя есть! Нужно перегородить улицу!

Надорцы схватились за оружие, но оно не понадобилось: ни черноленточников, солдат Манриков на улице не наблюдалось. Вместо них по кварталу носился всадник с серыми лентами на рукаве, обезумевший, как Изначальная тварь.

— На Площади Цветов стреляют! — вопил он, размахивая факелом. — Манрики бросили гарнизон в атаку на дом Первого маршала! Вооружайтесь! Стройте баррикады! Все на защиту города!

Капитан Кохрани мгновенно принял на себя руководство обороной. Жители поволокли на северную и западную стороны квартала выломанные отовсюду балки, набитые землёй мешки, пустые бочонки и ящики. Все, у кого было огнестрельное оружие, заняли подходящие позиции на крышах домов. Ремесленники и мастеровые, опоясавшись старинными мечами и заткнув за пояс ножи, засели под прикрытием быстро растущих баррикад. Местный священник метался между своими прихожанами, раздавая им серые ленты, наспех нарванные из какого-то тряпья. «За короля-мученика!» — вопил он. Ричард также повязал себе на руку этот опознавательный знак. Сказал бы ему кто ещё месяц тому назад, что он напялит на себя ленту сторонника Дорака!

Однако нужно было отправить лазутчика на Площадь Цветов. Эта мысль пришла в голову Дику раньше всех. Разумеется, Роберт Кохрани не пришёл в восторг от его идеи, но на сей раз юный герцог не посчитался с его возражениями. Прихватив с собой Гилла, он решил пробраться по набережной до Рыбного рынка, а оттуда закоулками выйти к улице Мимоз.

Его план удался лишь отчасти: Ричарда остановили ещё на подходе к рынку. Здесь стало ясно: вся Оллария бодрствовала и вся Оллария торопливо перегораживалась цепями. Там, где проживали эсператисты и умеренные, подготовка к обороне шла полным ходом: шагая с верным Гиллом за спиной, юноша то и дело спотыкался о брёвна, пустые ящики, плетёные корзины и обитые кованным железом сундуки. У каждого укрепления был свой старшина; каждый квартал выдвинул своего капитана добровольцев. Периодически на улицах появлялись посланцы – святые отцы, разносящие манифест Фердинанда II и печатные листки с воззванием кардинала Сильвестра. Время от времени мимо Ричарда проносились всадники, выкрикивающие новости и зовущие к сопротивлению. Ничтоже сумняшеся, Ричард выдал себя за дальнего родича графа Маллэ. Он рассудил, что, как брат своих сестёр, имеет на это право: разрешил же он графу стать их опекуном! Прикрываясь мнимым родством, юноша сумел добраться вплоть до улицы Каштанов, шедшей параллельно улице Мимоз. Тут-то ему и удалось выяснить, что происходит.

Граф Манрик, видимо, всерьёз опасавшийся кэналлийцев, совершил огромную глупость: под покровом темноты он решил обложить особняк Ворона отрядами городской стражи. Солдаты, до того проявлявшие миролюбие, внезапно полезли на рожон и попытались силой прорваться на улицу Мимоз. Здесь они наскочили с одной стороны – на людей Хавьера Марено, капитана личной охраны герцога Алвы, и на рея Хуана Суавеса с вооружёнными слугами – с другой. Завязалась перестрелка. Трудно сказать, чем бы она окончилась, если бы кэналлийцы не сообразили перегородить выходы на улицу с Площади Цветов всевозможным хламом, подав тем самым пример остальным жителям столицы. Защищённые баррикадами, они поливали солдат гарнизона таким плотным огнём, что те были вынуждены отступить и прижаться к домам на противоположной стороне. Оттуда на их головы незамедлительно посыпались цветочные горшки, глиняные кувшины и ночная посуда во всем содержимым. Мужчины повыскакивали из-за ворот и набросились на солдат с дубинами и ножами. Полковника Мевена огрели оглоблей; лейтенанта Дюара́на полоснули клинком по правому плечу, прорубив его до кости. Не слыша команд, солдаты гарнизона начали бросать оружие и разбегаться, крича противникам: «Кэналлоа – друг! Кэналлоа – друг!». Капитан Марено, заметив перелом в настроении противника, решил отправить гонца кардиналу, но к этому времени стрельба уже переполошила полстолицы.

— Пора строить баррикады! Манрики хотят убить нас! — вопили со всех сторон. Студенческая молодёжь, как раз подтянувшаяся с южного берега Данара, с удовольствием полезла в драку: школяры принялись забрасывать солдат камнями, вывернутыми из мостовой, воя по-кошачьи, как это было у них в обычае.

Подобраться к особняку Ворона Ричарду так и не удалось: к моменту его появления доступ к улице Мимоз перекрыли целых три баррикады. Дик попытался дозваться до рея Суавеса, но безуспешно: тот предпочёл не узнавать его голос. Пришлось возвращаться назад несолоно хлебавши. Но юноша хотя бы уверился: штурм Багерлее, если и состоится, то никак не сегодняшней ночью.

В квартале святого Андрея было по-прежнему тихо: лигисты-черноленточники, очевидно, были несколько сбиты с толку демаршем гарнизона и проповедью кардинала, призвавшего их направить свои усилия в другую сторону. Зато бо́льшая часть столицы ликовала, опьянённая собственным мятежом. Повсюду сплетничали, что полковник Ансел, потрясённый-де народным сопротивлением, якобы потребовал от тессория отдать приказ увести солдат в казармы.

На рассвете, однако, ликование сменилось тревогой.

— Резервная армия! Резервная армия! — кричали на улицах. — Кавалерия входит в Ворота Роз!

Это была правда. Передовые конные части Резервной армии вступили в город с севера и почти беспрепятственно дошли до самого Ружского дворца, благо улица Святого Стефана уже лет триста являлась самой широкой в городе. Оттуда один эскадрон отправился на площадь святого Адриана – ту, что располагалась перед зданием ратуши, второй – к Собору Святой Октавии, а третий – к Королевскому Суду. Четвёртый остался у дворца, где, по слухам, засел сам тессорий и его огрызок Тайного Совета. Таким образом весь центр столицы был взят ими под контроль.

Ричарда терзали нехорошие предчувствия. Не в силах справиться с собой, он вызвал Рамиро: если литтэн ощущает опасность, его поведение подскажет, откуда её ждать. Рамиро не подвёл: вцепившись зубами в полу Диковой одежды, он потащил хозяина за собой к набережной.

Но они не успели пройти и пары шагов: из центра Олларии, с Собора Святой Октавии оглушительно ударил набат.

— К оружию! — закричал капитан Кохрани, наслышанный об Октавианской ночи. — Все на баррикады!

Люди вокруг засуетились, но Дик каким-то шестым чувством понимал: происходит нечто новое. Не раздумывая, он он бросился в конюшню за Баловником. Бедный надорский конь, не привыкший к столичным волнениям, храпел и бил копытами, но Ричарду удалось оседлать его и подчинить узде. Усмирив коня, юноша свистнул Рамиро. Литтэн сорвался вперёд со скоростью выпущенного ядра. Пуская Баловника за ним следом, Дик инстинктивно оглянулся: Гиллалун тоже бросился к конюшне. Его примеру последовали Камден и Уэллес, заметившие маневры своего герцога. Уже через минуту Ричард летел вдоль набережной к Новому мосту в окружении небольшого отряда из трёх человек.

Они поспели как раз вовремя. На площади перед кардинальским дворцом собирался – поразительное дело! – церковный ход. Сам Дорак под балдахином, с иконой святого Фердинанда в руках, в окружении почти всего клира и причта, созывал верных олларианцев идти в Собор Святой Октавии, чтобы отслужить поминальную службу по королю-мученику. Тысячи людей стиснули Ричарда и его горцев в страшной давке. Оглядываясь по сторонам, Дик видел повсюду серые ленты, повязанные на рукава, на шляпы и на иконы; иконы были в руках у многих, но юноша нутром чувствовал: у большинства за пазухой припрятана дюжина камней.

— Пойдёмте, дети мои! — сильным голосом восклицал Дорак. — Идёмте исполнить последнюю волю нашего короля!

Клир грянул знаменитый гимн: «Явись, Господь, и дрогнет враг!». Масса народа всколыхнулась и потекла, всё время набирая ход, по набережной Данара, как разбухшая от дождей горная река, которая чем дальше, тем больше приближается к пропасти, бурля и пенясь в ставшем вдруг узком русле. Нестройное пение разносилось над толпой, как грозовые раскаты. Расстояние отсюда до Собора было небольшим: уже через пять минут балдахин Дорака, реявший в голове процессии, вывернул на паперть перед храмом – ту самую, где вчера зарезали Фердинанда II.

Здесь во всеоружии стоял один из эскадронов Резервной армии. В первых рядах виднелось бледное осунувшееся лицо генерала Леонарда Манрика: под его глазами набухли синеватые мешки. Его младший брат Арнольд находился рядом. Полковник Ансел, злой и небритый, стоял со своими людьми у подворья, где располагалась епископская типография: очевидно, тессорий отдал приказ закрыть этот источник скверны и рассадник мятежа.

— Ваше высокопреосвященство! — крикнул генерал, когда Дорак величественной поступью стал подниматься по невысокой лестнице храма. — Прошу вас прекратить этот балаган! Велите народу разойтись и не оказывать сопротивления законной власти!

Дорак проигнорировал этот отчаянный призыв – то ли приказ, то ли просьбу. Он поднялся на верхнюю плащадку лестницы и повернулся лицом к толпе, опираясь на епископа Агния.

— Взгляните, дети мои! — зычно воскликнул он, протягивая правую руку куда-то в центр двора. — Взгляните туда! — Толпа шарахнулась в стороны, освобождая пятачок свободного пространства в месте, куда указывал кардинал. — На эти плиты вчера упал наш добрый государь Фердинанд Мученик, зарезанный подлым убийцей! Кровь нашего короля ещё вопиёт об отмщении! Камни этого двора готовы подняться, чтобы обрушить свою мощь на голову низкого предателя!

Камни действительно содрогались, Ричард чувствовал это, но кровь бедного Оллара была здесь не при чём. Вчера, когда она текла, камни оставались совершенно равнодушными. Проснулись они только сегодня, разбуженные неистовством людей, и глухо роптали, словно предвидя в скором будущем нечто недоброе.

— Ваше высокопреосвященство! — почти взмолился генерал Манрик.

— Воля нашего короля нарушена! — выкрикнул кардинал с силой и убеждением фантика: лицо его было напряжено, губы посинели от напряжения. — Подлый вор узурпировал власть государя, едва он испустил дух! Голос мученика, взывающего из могилы, заставляют умолкнуть, как вчера заставили умолкнуть его сердце! Да не будет этого! Завещание нашего государя священно. Мы не позволим торжествовать эсператистской шлюхе и её прихвостням на могиле невинноубиенного монарха! Отмщение злодейке за Фердинанда Второго! Отмщение её низким пособникам!

— Отмщение! — единодушно отозвалась толпа, волнуясь, как предштормовое море.

— Я предупреждаю! — крикнул Леонард Манрик: его черты некрасиво перекосились. — Кто сейчас же не уйдёт с площади, пусть пеняет на себя! Разойтись! Разойтись немедленно!..

— Слышите, дети мои? — спросил кардинал, вытягивая руку. — Слышите этого нечестивца? Манрики грозят вам карой за то, что вы пришли оплакать своего короля!

— Смерть Манрикам! — дружно взвыла толпа. — Смерть предателям!

— Ваше высокопреосвященство! — закричал генерал. — Вы бунтарь! Если вы сию же секунду не заткнётесь, я прикажу своим солдатам стрелять в вас!

Впервые за время этой сцены Дорак повернулся прямо к генералу.

— Опомнитесь, сын мой! — сказал он презрительно и властно. — Вы говорите с главою вашей церкви! Я пастырь этого осиротевшего стада, на которое покушается хищник, зарезавший его законного повелителя! Я освобожу свой народ и от злодейств эсператистской блудодейки, и от интриг вашего отца, потомка проклятых гоганов! Сложите оружие и покайтесь! Помяните вместе с нами нашего доброго государя и пойдите со мной выполнить его последнюю волю – покориться его настоящему наследнику!

Арнольд Манрик за плечом брата сделал движение, похожее на безмолвный приказ. Но генерал Манрик не повторил его. Он повернулся к толпе.

— Расходитесь! — снова крикнул он. — Расходитесь с миром! Не слушайте этого смутьяна. Он призывает вас к беззаконию! Я обещаю вам, что все, кто станет вести себя как добрый подданный Карла IV, не пострадают.

— Слышите, дети: убить короля для Манриков не беззаконие! — воскликнул кардинал, взмахнув руками. — Для них беззаконие – не кланяться им, потомкам жадных гоганов, и их эсператистской кукле!

Толпа зарычала и застонала, изрыгая проклятия и потрясая сотнями кулаков. Ричард невольно подивился смелости и мужеству Дорака: он управлял беснующимися людьми, как опытный пастух – обезумевшим стадом.

— Товьсь! — в бешенстве скомандовал оскорблённый Манрик. Его всадники вскинули аркебузы. — Ещё одно слово, ваше высокопреосвященство, и в вас будут стрелять.

— Стреляйте, сын мой! — насмешливо отозвался Дорак, широко разводя руки. — Пусть все видят, что убив короля Талига, вы, Манрики, не остановитесь и перед убийством кардинала!

Генерал бессильно сжал кулаки и опустил голову. Следующего приказа не последовало. Арнольд Манрик, чей цвет лица сравнялся с его огненно-рыжими волосами, яростно сверкал глазами на поникшего брата, кусая губы до крови.

Дорак выжидал, неподвижно стоя на верхней ступеньке лестницы, – молча выжидал полную минуту. Поняв, что ответа не будет, он снова повернулся к облегчённо выдохнувшему народу.

— Дети мои! — произнёс он, улыбаясь и протягивая ладонь вперёд в благословляющем жесте. И начал медленно оседать на ступеньки лестницы.

Его движение было настолько плавным, что казалось совершенно естественным до тех пор, пока голова кардинала со стуком не ударилась о парапет. Ричарду почудилось, что он отчётливо услышал этот звук удара мёртвого о мёртвое, хотя, казалось, в человеческом гомоне, ещё минуту назад царившем перед церковью, невозможно было ничего разобрать. Епископ Агний, нелепо всплеснув руками, рухнул на колени вслед за своим господином. По толпе прошла рябь недоверия, страха, смятения. Тысячи голосов зашептались, заговорили, не понимая, что происходит…

— Они убили его! — вдруг истошно выкрикнул кто-то, захлёбываясь истерическим ужасом. — Манрики застрелили кардинала! Они застрелили кардинала!..

— Убили, убили!.. — повторила толпа, зашевелившись, как огромная медуза с неисчислимым множеством щупальцев, каждое из которых вдруг прищло в движение. — Манрики застрелили кардинала Сильвестра!

— Смерть Манрикам! — взвыли в центре, по бокам, по переднему и заднему краю площади. — Смерть убийцам!

Ближайшие к всадникам ряды народа дрогнули и свирепо двинулись на солдат эскадрона, грозя смять их первым же наскоком. Но потрясённый генерал Манрик, не отводящий глаз с тела, распростёртого на лестинице Собора Святой Октавии, похоже, утратил связь с реальностью.

— Стреляйте! — выкрикнул его брат, указывая на толпу. — Чего вы ждёте, болваны?!

Аркебузиры дали нестройный залп. Люди закричали, завижжали, завыли – кто от боли, кто от ужаса, кто от бешенства. Началась давка: одни, потеряв голову, что есть силы пробивались назад к набережной, другие, обезумев от ярости, бросались на солдат с голыми руками. В воздух взвилась стая камней. Аркебузиры продолжали стрелять – сначала вразнобой, потом более слаженно. Арнольд Манрик рявкнул ещё один приказ, и всадники, обнажив шпаги, направили лошадей на толпу.

Дик почувствовал, как в нём поднимается волна отчаянной ярости, злобы и негодования: мерзавцы, они пошли против безоружных людей! Взгляд его метнулся по тому, что ещё пять минут назад было церковным ходом: растерянные священники хватали поводья лошадей, умоляя солдат о милосердии. Под кардинальским балдахином царил хаос: кто-то громко молился, кто-то призывал Создателя, воздевая руки к небу. Один епископ Агний, не замечая ни выстрелов, блеска клинков, трясся от беззвучных рыданий над телом своего господина. Всё это мелькнуло перед Ричардом как в каком-то тумане. Нащупав эфес, он пришпорил Баловника и бросил его вперёд. Его тело, словно вспомнив Варасту и кавалерийскую атаку при Дараме, само повело его за собой. Поравнявшись с цепью всадников, Дик рубанул шпагой по ближайшему из них. Искромётное злое бешенство кипело у него в крови. Нервный Баловник всхрапывал и крутился, испуганный выстрелами и криками раненых, но юноша почти не замечал этого. Он то уворачивался, то бил наотмашь, или распластываясь на шее коня или выпрямляясь, как пружина, и каким-то звериным инстинктом угадывая, с какой стороны находится противник. Иногда в поле его зрения попадался Гиллалун, ожесточённо рубившийся справа, или Камден и Уэллес, сражавшиеся слева и сзади. Вся ненависть к Манрикам, всё горе вчерашнего дня, вся боль сегодняшнего словно выплёскивалась из Ричарда при каждом ударе. «Святой Алан и Надор!» — кричал он, пронзая шпагой мягкое человеческое тело. «Надор и святой Алан!» — отзозвались его люди.

Внезапно перед глазами Ричарда выросло неестественно огромное, раздувшееся как от водянки и красное от напряжения лицо Арнольда Манрика. Перед полковником бесновался Рамиро, но Манрик, похоже, не видел литтэна.

— Это Окделл! — кричал он. — Стреляй в него!

Реальность мгновенно преобразилась и приобрела свои настоящие очертания. Рамиро отпрыгнул в тень. Ричард увидел, что Арнольд Манрик находится в десятках бье от него, а рядом с ним – солдат, вероятно, недавно перезарядивший аркебуз. Зажжённый фитиль напомнил Дику тёплый осенний вечер, возвращение из дворца после чествования победителей, особняк маркизы Фукиано и странный поступок эра Рокэ, неожиданно поднявшего Моро на дыбы. Он машинально дёрнул поводья вверх, и Баловник, задирая голову, с недовольным ржанием забил передними копытами перед собой. Грохнул выстрел, ржание перешло в хрип, и Дик, выдернув ноги из стремян, отпрыгнул вправо. Почти сразу же Гиллалун метнул нож. Неудачливый стрелок захрипел, как и Баловник, и начал заваливаться. Арнольд Манрик, весь перекосясь, хлестнул свою лошадь и унёсся куда-то на задворки, вероятно, к Свечной улице. Его люди отступилили следом за ним, сопровождаемые рычанием Рамиро.

— Нам нужно уходить отсюда! — крикнул Гиллалун Дику. — Мы здесь как на ладони!

Дик оглянулся: площадь перед Собором Святой Октавии была почти очищена от народа; тут и там лежали изувеченные копытами тела и стонали раненые. Со стороны набережной неслось:

— Все на баррикады! Смерть Манрикам!

Уэллес, зажимая колотую рану на плече, развернул своего Пегого к Дику:

— Милорд, берите мою лошадь!

Но юноша отрицательно мотнул головой и вскочил в седло позади молодого надорца:

— В квартал святого Андрея! Быстрее!

Рамиро понёсся вперёд. Набережную зачищали солдаты полковника Ансела, но эти не слишком усердствовали. Дик со своими людьми беспрепятственно проехал на восток к самому Данару, в который упирался их квартал.

Здесь их с облегчением встретили капитан Кохрани с остальными людьми. На окраине Олларии до настоящего дела ещё не дошло, но было понятно: скоро в столице начнётся настоящая бойня. Хмурые, словно отрезвевшие люди готовились дать решительный отпор войску тессория. Начав стрелять по толпе, Манрики словно перешагнули через какую-то невидимую черту, пересекать которой не стоило.

— Мы займём оборону на баррикадах, а если придётся туго, отступим в наш трактир, — быстро изложил Дику диспозицию эр Роберт Кохрани. — В нём мы сможем продержаться ещё около суток.

Рамиро сердито рыкнул на капитана и мотнул головой. Обычно спокойный, литтэн сейчас лихорадочно вертелся у ног Дика и дёргал его зубами за полы, словно начатый сегодня путь ещё не подошёл к концу.

Ричард, запрокинув голову, смотрел на гостиницу: да уж, «Пулярка и каплун» никак не походила на бастион! Рамиро рыкнул ещё разок и снова дёрнул своего Повелителя. Не удержавшись, Дик сделал широкий шаг и перевёл взгляд в том направлении, куда тащил его литтэн. Прямо перед ним, не далее, как десяти минутах ходьбы, возвышались семь башен древнего семиугольного строения.

— Нет, — сказал Ричард капитану. Его голос, охрипший после криков на паперти у Собора Святой Октавии, ему самому показался незнакомым и каменно-тяжёлым. — Мы не вернёмся в трактир. Это крысиная ловушка, а не убежище. Мы будем сражаться на баррикадах, сколько сможем продержаться, а если придётся отступать, то отступим туда, куда поведёт нас Рамиро. В Ноху.

**6**

В три часа того же дня, в который умер кардинал Сильвестр, пять тяжело нагруженных подвод выехали со двора Арсенала по направлению к Багерлее. Расстояние, к счастью, было небольшим: от Арсенала тюрьму отделяла всего лишь одна улица. Преодолев защитный ров по короткому каменному мосту, процессия остановилась перед главными воротами.

— Я полковник Ансел, командир гарнизона Олларии! — громко крикнул офицер. — Доставил вам порох из Арсенала! Откройте ворота и вызовите сюда коменданта Ронибурга!

Наёмники-гаунау, охранявшие Багерлее, узнали Ансела и засуетились. Медленно пошла вверх решётка главного входа, открывая проезд во внешний двор.

Герцог Валентин Придд, одетый в форму сержанта гарнизона, поглубже натянул форменную шляпу на лоб и исподтишка оглядел своих людей: кэналлийцев из-за их характерной внешности в отряде было совсем немного. Новоявленные солдаты держались настороженно, но спокойно. Невозмутимый полковник Ансел подал им знак, и подводы черепашьим шагом поползли вперёд – прямо под жерла двух пушек, обращённых к Колодезной улице, и прицелы пяти десятков мушкетов.

За два часа перед этим Валентин встретил Ансела у въезда на набережную. Небольшой отряд полковника застрял на полдороге к улице Правосудия.

Командир гарнизона был зол и весь взмылен, как его измученная лошадь.

— Ваше преосвященство! Ваше преосвященство! — тщетно надрывался он, пытаясь докричаться до епископа Агния. — Обратитесь к народу, иначе, клянусь Леворуким, мы вовек не доберёмся до особняка его высокопреосвященства!.. Да придите же в себя, кошки драные!

Епископ не отвечал. Он понуро сидел на соломе в той же телеге, куда солдаты положили тело кардинала Сильвестра, и ни на что не реагировал. Бедняга впал в полную прострацию после того, как четверть часа тому назад набросился на Леонарда Манрика в приступе бешенства.

Едва кавалерийский эскадрон разогнал толпу у Собора Святой Октавии, рыжий генерал сунулся к Агнию с извинениями и вопросом о доставке тела в кардинальский дворец. Тут-то заплаканный епископ, который, казалось, глубоко погрузился в безысходное горе, пришёл в дикую ярость.

— Убийца! — зарычал он с пеной у рта, потрясая судорожно сжатыми кулаками перед самым носом у рыжего генерала. — Убийца!.. Проклинаю! Отлучаю тебя от церкви!..

Леонард Манрик, побледнев до синевы, отступил и скрылся за спинами своих людей. Окружающие встретили этот маневр презрительными взглядами, в которых не читалось ни малейшей жалости.

— Отыщите какую-нибудь карету… или телегу, — сказал Манрик Анселу совершенно белыми губами. — И доставьте… То есть отвезите его высокопреосвященство домой.

После этого генерал сбежал в Ружский дворец, вероятно, чтобы отчитаться перед отцом-тессорием.

Ансел сумел раздобыть телегу, но солдат не хватало. Увидев, как переносят тело её архипастыря, толпа заволновалась и снова начала медленно выплёскиваться на едва очищенную набережную. Призыв епископа Олларии мог бы успокоить горячие головы, но рассчитывать на его помощь не приходилось.

В таком-то положении Валентин Придд и застал полковника.

— Рад видеть вас живым и невредимым, сударь, — сказал молодой герцог, церемонно склоняя голову. — Я приехал, чтобы предоставить себя и своих людей в ваше распоряжение.

— Генерал Рокслей следует за вами, ваша светлость? — сдержанно осведомился Ансел, бросая на него быстрый испытующий взгляд.

— Нет. Эр Генри вчера отбыл в Торку, — сообщил Валентин с постным выражением лица. — Вы знаете, что он получил соответствующее предписание Тайного Совета ещё при жизни его величества. Однако он разрешил мне задержаться на несколько дней в Олларии, чтобы обсудить с господином Главным церемониймейстером его опекунство над моими братьями.

— А, вот оно что! — понимающим тоном воскликнул Ансел.

— Как видите, полковник, вы можете полностью доверять мне, — продолжал Придд ещё постнее. — Я собирался предложить свои услуги генералу Манрику. Однако, поскольку его здесь нет, а вы нуждаетесь в помощи, я прошу вас распоряжаться мною и моими людьми по вашему усмотрению.

— Кошки драные! — в сердцах выругался Ансел. — Что скрывать: вы прибыли очень кстати! Но имейте в виду: сейчас в нас полетят булыжники.

— Надеюсь, что нет, — и Придд слегка кивнул головой на распростёртое в телеге тело. — По дороге сюда я встретил господина Генерального прокурора. Он попросил меня доставить его высокопреосвященство домой и уверил: тем, кто это сделает, народ не причинит ущерба.

Спрут оказался прав. Окружённые лиловыми всадниками, солдаты гарнизона беспрепятственно добрались до кардинальского дворца. И хотя их постоянно сопровождал недовольный ропот, ни один камень так и не полетел в их сторону.

Маркиз Орильян встретил Ансела во дворе.

— Какой ужасный день, какой ужасный день! — прогудел он, хватая полковника под локоть мёртвой хваткой. — Бедный Талиг! Мы утратили сразу обе наши опоры: и короля, и кардинала!

Анселу было не до ритуальных плачей, но он подавленно кивнул, глядя, как слуги вынимают из телеги мёртвое тело. Дворяне и хмурые солдаты обнажили головы. Дрожащий Агний, почти такой же бесчувственный, как его господин, попробовал подняться самостоятельно и упал на руки святых отцов. Его унесли, как и Сильвестра.

Ансел в расстроенных чувствах нахлобучил шляпу обратно на голову.

— Нет-нет-нет! — протестующе воскликнул маркиз Орильян, крепче сжимая пятерню на его локте. — До ухода вам необходимо что-нибудь выпить. И вашим людям тоже. Я распоряжусь, пойдёмте.

И он решительно потащил полковника внутрь особняка. Герцог Придд, которого никто не приглашал, тем не менее, отправился следом за ними.

— Что вы думаете о том, что происходит в столице? Скажите честно, полковник, — попросил Генеральный прокурор, наливая вино в бокалы. — Неужели вам всё это по душе?

Ансел невесело усмехнулся:

— Нет, ваше высокопревосходительство. Но что я могу сделать? Мой командующий – генерал Манрик, а он ни при каких обстоятельствах не пойдёт против отца.

— Своим сегодняшним поведением генерал вряд ли снискал к себе уважение, — негромко заметил Придд со своего места.

Ансел промолчал: глупо отрицать очевидное. Слабость и растерянность Леонарда Манрика видели все, кто был сегодня на площади у Собора. «Уж лучше бы он стрелял не разговаривая, — недовольно подумал Ансел, — чем разговаривал, потому что боялся стрелять!».

— Полагаю, что генерал не уверен в правах своего отца, — ровным тоном продолжал Придд, — и поэтому боится применять насилие.

— Отчего и без того дрянное дело становится ещё дряннее! — рубанул маркиз Орильян с южной откровенностью. — Не мне говорить вам, полковник, что такое командир, который не уверен в себе! И это он, по-вашему, должен водворить спокойствие и мир в Олларии?

Ансел вдумчиво смаковал глоток вина, совершенно не ощущая его вкуса. Честно говоря, он охотнее предпочёл бы сейчас ломоть хлеба с куском мяса: со вчерашнего вечера ему не удавалось поесть. Но тяжёлые думы угнетали хуже голода. Полковник ясно понимал: Леонард Манрик и его младший брат, настолько же опрометчивый, насколько старший был нерешительным, способны натворить бед в столице.

— Неужели вам мало того, что уже происходит? — продолжал гнуть своё Генеральный прокурор. — Вы же сами видите: народ доведён до крайности, а бедный король Фердинанд безвременно покинул нас! Если завтра тессорий прикажет ввести в город пушки, у нас начнётся настоящая гражданская война. Эпинэ уже горит! Не хотите же вы поджечь ещё и столицу?

— Первый маршал будет весьма недоволен этим, полковник, — ввернул юный Спрут. — Он заявит вам, что вы встали не на ту сторону.

— Я и сам не знаю, на чьей я стороне, ваша светлость! — огрызнулся Ансел раздражённо. — Если Первый маршал примет на себя командование, я подчинюсь ему без всяких споров. Почему бы вам, господин Генеральный прокурор, не поговорить обо всём об этом с комендантом Сартеном, а не со мной?

— Потому что комендант Сартен ещё вчера сбежал из города, — усмехнулся Орильян с неприязненным видом. — Господин тессорий выкупил у него должность через час после смерти короля. Сартен провернул выгодное дельце и унёс ноги до того, как в Олларии началась вся эта бесовщина… И как вы думаете, полковник, на кого наш любезный тессорий повесит ответственность за беспорядки и жертвы в столице?

Ансел яростно закусил губу: этот вопрос ему в голову не приходил.

— Если завтра в город подвезут пушки, — сказал молодой Придд, серьёзно глядя на него, — жертв станет слишком много. Графу Манрику придётся найти виноватых, а вряд ли он пожертвует своими сыновьями.

Полковник Ансел вскинул голову.

— Что вы мне предлагаете? — спросил он с военной прямотой.

— Помочь нам освободить соберано, — столь же прямо ответил Генеральный прокурор. — Чем скорее настоящий наследник возьмёт власть в свои руки, тем быстрее вы водворите порядок в столице. И это не говоря о карьерных перспективах лично для вас, полковник. Я знаю: вы благородный человек и обещанием награды вас не купишь. Но со стороны Манриков вас ожидает только неправый суд и расстрел.

Ансел потряс головой, как лошадь, которую тревожит слепень:

— Что я должен сделать?

— Провести наших людей в Багерлее и вывести их вместе с соберано, — быстро ответил Генеральный прокурор.

— Ввести и вывести? И только? — Полковник нахмурился. — Багерлее охраняют наёмники-гаунау. Почему вы уверены, что они безропотно подчинятся вам и освободят герцога Алву без приказа тессория?

— Но ведь они простые наёмники, полковник, — возразил молодой Придд, — следовательно, их можно купить. Если мы предложим им больше…

— Простите, ваша светлость, — прервал его Ансел, — но, поскольку они уже куплены тессорием, у вас нет шансов.

— Кэналлоа готова дать много больше, я уверен… — начал Придд.

— Вы не знаете наёмников, ваша светлость, — возразил Ансел, качая головой. — У них есть своё понятие о чести. Если их договор с тессорием истекает завтра в полдень, то ровно в двенадцать часов и одну минуту они сложат перед вами оружие. Однако до этой минуты они будут сопротивляться вам так отчаянно, словно от этого зависит спасение их душ. Таков их кодекс чести. Они продают свою верность, это правда, но они не торгуют ею.

— На этот случай, — задумчиво проговорил Генеральный прокурор, согласно кивая, — у нас есть другой план. И если вы поможете нам, любезный полковник… Вы ведь поможете нам?

Ансел одним глотком допил оставшееся вино, поставил бокал на стол и решился.

— Говорите, — просто согласился он.

Генеральный прокурор немного помедлил, а затем произнёс, заметно понизив голос:

— У меня есть свой человек в Багерлее. О нём никто не знает; не знал даже его высокопреосвященство. Если вы проведёте наших людей внутрь крепости, герцог Придд возьмётся разыскать его. Этот человек знает местонахождение соберано и может выпустить его из камеры. У него есть ключ. Соберано переоденется в форму вашего полка, скроет волосы под платком, а вы выведете отряд обратно из крепости без шума и боя.

— Подмена? — понимающе спросил Ансел. — А вашему человеку можно доверять?

— Вполне. Должен признать, что он несколько трусоват, но, как вы только что выразились, своей верностью он не торгует.

Ансел кивнул головой.

— Изложите мне ваш план подробно, — деловито предложил он, усаживаясь поудобнее.

— Он очень прост. Вы командир гарнизона Олларии, и, следовательно, можете беспрепятственно пройти в Багерлее. В свой отряд вы возьмёте герцога Придда с его людьми и пару-тройку моих кэналлийцев. Новым комендантом тессорий назначил племянника своей жены, Иоганна Ронибурга. Я это знаю наверное: ездил к нему с нашим новым супремом. Ну, вам Ронибург тоже известен. Допустим, что тессорий приказал вам доставить ему что-нибудь важное: скажем, подкрепление или какие-нибудь распоряжения… Ваша задача – добиться, чтобы герцога Придда с его людьми пропустили во внутренний двор Багерлее. Там он сам найдёт, как проникнуть во Вторую Бастиду. Мой человек поможет ему в этом. А там любой из моих кэналлийцев будет счастлив поменяться с соберано местами в камере. Вы же тем временем должны ожидать их возвращения во внешнем дворе, чтобы в случае необходимости помешать закрыть главные ворота. Едва герцог Придд и соберано появятся, вы уведёте отряд.

— Сколько времени понадобится герцогу Придду, чтобы найти в Багерлее вашего человека? — спросил Ансел, поворачиваясь к собранному и сосредоточенному Спруту.

Тот бросил вопросительный взгляд на маркиза Орильяна.

— Немного, — ответил за него Генеральный прокурор. — Раскрою перед вами все карты. Это помощник коменданта, который ведает снабжением тюрьмы. Его зовут Перт.

Ансел подумал и уверенно кивнул:

— Тогда вы можете рассчитывать на меня. Его светлость и ваши люди попадут в Багерлее.

— Главное, — вставил Спрут озабоченным тоном, — чтобы у меня был благовидный предлог, чтобы проникнуть во внутренний двор. Вы можете обеспечить меня таким предлогом, полковник?

Ансел поднял на него глаза и усмехнулся.

И вот теперь их маленький отряд стоял во внешнем дворе Багерлее, окружая пять подвод с порохом, который Ансел забрал из Арсенала.

Новый комендант вышел к ним минут через десять.

— А, Ронибург! Рад видеть вас! — зычно поприветствовал его Ансел. — Наслышан о вашем новом назначении. Примите мои поздравления!.. Надеюсь, что Сартен не слишком продешевил?

— Чем обязан, Ансел? — хмуро поинтересовался свежеиспечённый комендант, окидывая солдат в форме столичного гарнизона быстрым подозрительным взглядом. — Что это вы сюда притащили? Вас послал мой дядя? И что нового в городе?

— В городе мятеж, Ронибург, — небрежно ответил Ансел, слегка пожимая плечами. — А вы ждали чего-то другого? Впрочем, пожалуйста, вот вам и свежие новости: на всех улицах только и кричат, что ваш кузен Манрик приказал расстрелять его высокопреосвященство прямо в Соборе Святой Октавии!

У Ронибурга в ужасе отвисла нижняя челюсть.

— Петушился ваш кузен знатно, только дело, доложу я вам, вышло препоганое, — невозмутимо продолжал Ансел. — В общем, кардинал мёртв, а ваши родичи прокляты и отлучены от церкви. Последнее я слышал собственными ушами от епископа Агния лично. Теперь слово за кэналлийцами, а они шутить не любят. Проломленный череп моего заместителя Мевена тому подтверждение. Кстати, я слышал, что к генералу Савиньяку уже отправили срочного гонца…

— Хватит! — грубо прервал полковника комендант, у которого, видимо, не выдержали нервы. В отличие от Манриков, он не был рыжим, но его это не красило. — Скажите лучше, что это у вас тут?

— Привёз вам порох из Арсенала, — сухо ответил Ансел. — За стенами Багерлее он будет куда сохраннее. Не думаю, дружище, что вам понравится, если эти бочонки захватят мятежники и подложат их под ваши главные ворота.

Ронибург прошёлся вдоль подвод, рассматривая запечатанные бочонки. Валентин Придд опустил голову и попытался полностью слиться с окружающим пейзажем.

— Ну где там ваш, как его… начальник снабжения?! — нетерпеливо рявкнул Ансел, устав следить за передвижениями коменданта.

— Мой помощник, хотите вы сказать, — поправил его Ронибург и, обернувшись ко входу во внутренний двор, позвал: — Эй, Перт! Перт!.. Перт, чтоб тебя! Тащись сюда с ключами!

Невысокий, невзрачный человечек, плотный и коренастый, в кожаной куртке и весь обвешанный ключами, уже поспешал навстречу начальнику. По его приказу охрана зашевелилась: снова заскрипели решётки и залязгали засовы ворот.

Узкий проезд во внутренний двор приоткрылся. Возница первой подводы – это был кэналлиец из числа людей маркиза Орильяна, но лысый и бледный, уже десятки лет безвыездно живущий в Олларии, – слегка шевельнул поводьями, и его лошадь медленно тронулась вперёд, осторожно ступая копытами по вымощенному камнем двору.

— Мои ребята помогут перенести порох в ваши погреба, — небрежно бросил Ансел и тут же приказал Валентину: — Сержант, возьмите два десятка и поступайте в распоряжение господина… да как же его, кошки драные… а, Перта!

Придд повелительно взмахнул рукой, и его люди, отделившись от основного отряда, двинулись следом за подводами.

— За мной! — коротко скомандовал Придд.

— А я подожду вас здесь, — пробурчал Ансел им вслед, заворачиваясь в плащ и нахохлившись на коне, как недовольный петух на шестке.

— Бросьте, Ансел! — заметил комендант, потирая озябшие руки: он вышел во двор без плаща. — Охота вам торчать тут на ветру! Пойдём, выпьем со мною и расскажи́те толком, что происходит в этом взбесившемся городе!

— Увольте, Ронибург, — отклонил его предложение Ансел. — У меня от вашего Багерлее все зубы разнылись. Хотите узнать, что происходит – спрашивайте здесь.

Дальнейший их диалог ускользнул от ушей Валентина Придда: всё внимание юного герцога теперь было устремлено на движение подвод. Одна за другой пять лошадей вошли во внутренний двор. Он был похож на длинный и узкий колодец, огороженный со всех сторон высокими стенами со знаменитыми башнями. Где-то наверху по дозорной галерее расхаживала вооружённая стража. Вторая Бастида, как помнил Валентин из планов крепости, располагалась по правую руку от него и была, как и следовало из её названия, второй от входа.

— Господин Перт! — негромко окликнул Валентин их коренастого провожатого. — Куда будем грузить бочонки?

Одновременно молодой человек сорвал с пальца кольцо с печаткой Генерального прокурора и сунул его прямо под нос помощника коменданта Багерлее.

— Ведите нас во Вторую Бастиду, — тихонько добавил он.

Несчастный Перт на секунду застыл на месте, словно воочию увидел Зверя Раканов, а потом весь мелко затрясся, как трясётся водянистый студень в руках у голодного воришки.

— Ведите нас во Вторую Бастиду! — чуть громче повторил Валентин, чувствуя в душе нарастающую панику: он не ожидал, что «их человек» окажется таким трусом, хотя маркиз Орильян, кажется, недавно обмолвился об этом.

— Во Вторую Бастиду!.. — неожиданно возопил господин Перт высоким тонким голосом, дав изрядного петуха, и тут же закашлялся. — Кхе-ха-ха! Кха-хе-хе!

Это был вопль ужаса или указание? Валентин так и не понял этого, однако немедленно повторил приказ:

— Грузить порох во Вторую Бастиду, ребята!

Господин Перт, всё ещё кашляя, суетливо побежал вперёд, гремя ключами, которые так и прыгали в его трясущихся руках:

—Кхе-хе-хе! Сюда!

Наёмники-гаунау не обратили на эту мизансцену никакого внимания: по верху крепостных стен продолжал расхаживать караул, охрана внутреннего двора не повела и ухом и только стража, выставленная у Второй Бастиды, расступилась, чтобы дать проход мнимым гарнизонным солдатам.

Валентин быстро сосчитал: наверху никак не меньше пятидесяти человек, во внешнем дворе ещё тридцать, во внутреннем столько же плюс вооружённая охрана внутри башен: если придётся пробиваться к воротам, живыми не уйти. Сердце его сильно забилось: что бы то ни было, нельзя поднимать шума!

Уставший гарнизонный сержант вразвалку вошёл во Вторую Бастиду. Здесь царила полутьма: в маленькие оконца едва пробивался пасмурный свет угасающего осеннего дня. От стылых камней шёл промозглый холод. Заметив справа массивную винтовую лестницу, Валентин Придд машинально шагнул к ней.

— Нет-нет, не туда! Погреб – здесь.

Помощник коменданта, ухватив Валентина за рукав, потащил молодого человека за собой к тяжёлой двери, очевидно, ведущей в подвалы. Придд ловко перехватил руку тюремщика.

— Я герцог Придд, сударь, — шёпотом сказал он. — И пришёл сюда по указанию маркиза Орильяна за герцогом Алвой. Вы должны провести меня и моих людей прямо к его камере. У вас ведь есть ключ?

Помощник коменданта снова мелко затрясся.

— Камера его светлости во втором этаже, — пробормотал он, кашляя и звякая всеми своими железками. — Но сегодня его переводят в карцер. Приказ коменданта, да…

— Когда? — тихо перебил его Валентин.

— Сейчас, — ответил Перт, глядя на Спрута круглыми несчастными глазами.

— Охрана?

— Десять человек… И два надзирателя.

— Отлично, — заключил Валентин. — Ведите нас туда немедленно. Эй, парни! — окликнул он своих людей. — В цепочку стройсь! Четверо у подвод, остальные сюда! Ну, поживей же, почтеннейший, открывайте нам эту дверь!

Господин Перт закивал, толкаясь в тяжёлую дверь погреба всем телом:

— Сейчас, сейчас!..

Шестнадцать человек бесформенной толпой все вместе ввалились в башню. Счастливое число, мельком подумал Придд.

— Где карцеры? — тихо спросил он у Перта.

— Внизу, — так же тихо отозвался тот, кивая на винтовую лестницу.

— Кого там содержат?

— Никого.

— Пусть три человека останутся здесь, чтобы сбрасывать бочонки в погреб и следить за наружной охраной, — распорядился Валентин. — Остальные за мной! Вы, сударь, скажете надзирателям, что комендант прислал с вами подкрепление. Пошли!

Перт, по-прежнему мелко трясясь и звякая ключами, безропотно двинулся вперёд во главе отряда. «А ведь он вовсе не трус», – с удивлением подумал Валентин про себя. Бедняга просто не привык в таким делам. Да и когда бы ему привыкнуть? Конечно, ему было страшно (как втайне было страшно и самому Валентину), однако Перт исполнял то, что считал своим долгом – перед маркизом Орильяном или перед герцогом Алвой. Как-никак, а Ворон теперь стал его новым королём.

Винтовая лестница вывела маленький отряд во второй этаж башни. Перт говорил правду: узкий коридор был полон рослыми гаунау со шпагами наголо; тусклый свет из узких бойниц отражался на их лезвиях. Двери одной из камер были открыты настежь: оттуда доносилась какая-то возня. Валентин не успел задуматься над её причиной, как два дюжих надзирателя осторожно вывели в коридор узника с туго перетянутыми за спиной руками. По гибкой кошачьей фигуре Валентин сразу узнал Алву, хотя движения герцога были скованны: похоже, его ноги тоже опутывали верёвки.

— По приказу коменданта! — тоненьким голоском воскликнул господин Перт, чья голова только что показалась над пролётом лестницы. — Нужно сменить охрану!

Командир наёмников, недоуменно нахмурившись, шагнул к Перту, вероятно, желая получить разъяснения. Кэналлиец, поднимавшийся сразу вслед за Валентином, не стал ждать: сильный кулак обрушился на голову несчастного гаунау. Тот мешком рухнул на пол, не успев издать даже крика. Остальные наёмники тут же схватились за оружие, но внезапность нападения сыграла на руку атакующим. Переодетые дворяне Придда налетели на солдат как соколы на диких уток. Двое-трое охранников гортанно закричали, видимо, пытаясь привлечь внимание караула снаружи, но быстро умолкли.

Растерявшийся Валентин едва успевал уворачиваться от ударов, сыплющихся вокруг него справа и слева. Узкий коридор стеснял движения, а неопытность в такого рода свалках не позволяла юноше быстро сориентироваться. Он хотел пробиться к Алве, чтобы освободить его, но какой-то кэналлиец успел раньше: змеёй проскользнул к своему соберано и кинжалом рассёк опутывающие его верёвки. Минута – и в руках Ворона блеснула шпага. Один из надзирателей рухнул вниз лицом, а второй, испуганно лопоча, быстро отступил назад в камеру, где господин Перт тут же ловко запер его.

Бах! Едкий дым от одинокого выстрела наполнил коридор. Какой-то из наёмников всё же сумел схватиться за пистолет. Только через секунду до Валентина дошло, что гаунау выстрелил вовсе не по атакующим, а в ближайшую открытую бойницу. Он невольно похолодел. Солдат подал знак тревоги! Сейчас вся стража Багерлее поднимется против них. Нужно уходить немедленно!

Ворон одним прыжком оказался возле самоотверженного наёмника и уложил его одним ударом эфеса по голове.

— Где Сартен? — жёстко спросил он, повернувшись к Придду.

— Продал должность и бежал, — весь подобравшись, ответил Валентин с военной чёткостью.

— Кардинал?

— Мёртв.

Алва на мгновение прикрыл глаза, словно переваривая услышанное.

— А вы, герцог? Что здесь делаете _вы_?

Чёрные из-за расширившихся зрачков глаза посмотрели так холодно и пронзительно, что у Валентина невольно прошёл озноб по спине.

— Манрики забрали к себе моих братьев, — откровенно признался он. — Только вы можете вызволить их.

Лицо Ворона немного смягчилось. Он кивнул.

— Что вы намеревались делать дальше?

— Нам нужно пробиться во внешний двор, — торопливо стал объяснять Придд. — Там нас ждёт полковник Ансел с остатком отряда. Он согласился помочь. Он присмотрит, чтобы новый комендант не запер главные ворота крепости.

Алва шагнул назад к бойнице и окинул взглядом внутренний двор. Оттуда уже доносились крики тревоги: гортанный гаунасский выговор звучал как крики чаек перед штормом.

— Полковник Ансел правильно сделает, если немедленно покинет Багерлее, — заметил Ворон спокойно. — Нам не удастся дойти до внешнего двора: дозорные расстреляют нас сверху. Ступайте за мной, герцог! Всем вниз!

— Вниз? — поразился Валентин, бросаясь следом за Алвой. — Разве мы сможем продержаться внизу против всей охраны Багерлее?

Ворон на секунду приостановился.

— Внизу есть выход, — бросил он через плечо. — Он известен только королю, коменданту и мне. Посмотрим, продал ли его Сартен вместе со своей должностью!

Валентин последовал за Алвой, заметив краем глаза, что кто-то из его людей так и остался лежать в коридоре. Ленард? Шток? В спешке он не смог разобрать.

Снизу уже слышались одиночные выстрелы, и Валентин со сжавшимся сердцем подумал о людях, которых оставил у погреба и у подвод. Однако расхрабрившийся господин Перт внезапно оттолкнул молодого герцога локтем и едва ли не кубарем покатился вниз:

— Прекратите! В погребе порох! Там порох! — завопил он отчаянно. — Вы хотите взлететь на воздух, болваны? Прекратите стрелять!

Надо признать: это был голос разума. Ружейный треск стих, и охрана полезла наверх, обнажив холодное оружие. К счастью, Багерлее строили круг тому назад, и винтовая лестница как и положено, закручивалась по часовой стрелке, отчего удары нападающих сыпались главным образом на правую стену. Какой-то умник попробовал сменить руку, и почти тут же полетел вниз, раненный Вороном. Валентин видел, как Алва наступает во главе их маленького отряда, отчаянно рубясь с наёмниками. Самому юному Спруту почти не приходилось прибегать к оружию из-за узости пролёта. На глазах у него рухнуло двое его дворян; кто-то из кэналлийцев тоже был ранен.

— Стоять! — рявкнул Ворон, оказавшись прямо напротив подвала. В руке у него тускло блеснул пистолет, вероятно, отобранный у кого-то из гаунау ещё наверху. — Стоять или я выстрелю в пороховой погреб!

Угроза возымела действие. Наёмники отступили, видимо, соображая, как бы половчее выбить оружие у Ворона из рук. Алва не замедлил воспользоваться этим.

— Вниз, в карцер, — вполголоса приказал он, и Валентин, не успев даже осознать до конца распоряжение, выполнил его. Он перепрыгнул на нижнюю ступеньку и бросился к тяжёлой, обитой металлом двери, намереваясь открыть её.

Дойти он не успел. Дверь отворилась сама, подталкиваемая изнутри чьим-то сильным телом, и навстречу юному герцогу вывалился очередной наёмник-гаунау с мушкетом в руке. Очевидно, он был отправлен своим командиром вниз, в карцер, чтобы ожидать там узника, и теперь, привлечённый странным шумом, вышел посмотреть, что бесовщина творится у него над головой. При виде Валентина глаза и рот у него удивлённо округлились, а дуло ружья опустилось вниз. Валентин взмахнул шпагой, чтобы смести врага с дороги, и в это мгновение наёмник выстрелил.

Вспышка боли оказалась настолько внезапной и острой, что время и пространство разом провалились в какую-то бездонную чёрную яму. Сотню лет Валентин блуждал по ней вслепую, почему-то осознавая при этом, что всё ещё находится в подземельях Багерлее. Потом он услышал тишину – вокруг воцарилось полное безмолвие. Лицо наёмника плавало перед ним в каком-то топком мареве, таращась с прежним изумлённым видом, а потом стало заваливаться куда-то вбок, залившись алой краской от лба до подбородка.

Валентин облегчённо закрыл глаза. Как же он устал! Уже наступил вечер, и няньки скоро придут укладывать его. Но не время спать. Он должен дождаться матушку. Она придёт, когда он будет лежать в кроватке, и, неслышно шурша тяжёлым шёлковым платьем, уронит ему на лоб прохладный, почти невесомый поцелуй. Тогда и можно будет заснуть, но не сейчас. Когда он снова распахнул глаза, над ним, смешно разевая рты, как рыбы на суше, сгрудились головы его дворян, странно вытянувшиеся вверх, к тяжёлому каменному потолку.

Алва одним прыжком оказался рядом.

— Внесите его в карцер! — рявкнул он, и сразу восемь рук, подхватив раненого герцога Придда, перенесли его на холодный пол скудно освещённого карцера. Остальные, навалившись на массивную дверь, дали Алве возможность задвинуть засовы – достаточно крепкие, чтобы продержаться против целой армии гаунау.

Потемневшее лицо Ворона – злое, страшное, с заострившимися чертами и сжатым в одну линию ртом – склонилось над Валентином. На живот раненого Алва старался не смотреть: все внутренности были разворочены выстрелом. Но глаза Придда на искажённом, мокром от предсмертной испарины лице казались спокойными и осмысленными.

— Вы выйдете отсюда? — беззвучно спросил Валентин одними губами.

Алва кивнул и ответил с трудом, словно что-то застряло у него в горле:

— Да. Что я могу сделать для вас?

Губы Валентина дрогнули.

— Спасите мою семью, — сказал он без голоса. — Обещайте.

— Даю вам слово, герцог, — твёрдо ответил Алва.

Валентин прочёл в его лице подтверждение сказанному и с облегчением закрыл глаза. День был закончен, и Вальхен увидел, как солнце садится за горизонт. Он всегда любил закаты, хотя священник и говорил ему, что смотреть на них нельзя. Почему нельзя? Закат – это так красиво. Почти так же красиво, как рассвет. Хотя Вальхен и был очень мал, он знал столько, сколько себя помнил: солнце не умирает. Какая глупость! Оно просто ложится спать, как и он сам, чтобы потом проснуться в новом чудесном мире – по имени «завтра».

— Соберано, — обратился к Ворону один из кэналлийцев, когда по телу герцога Придда прошла последняя судорога. — Эта дверь очень крепкая, и засовы тоже, но если охранники подожгут её, мы задохнёмся тут раньше, чем они нас перестреляют.

Алва поднялся с колен и бросил сухо:

— Все за мной.

Уверенным шагом он направился к противоположной стороне карцера и, взобравшись почти под самый низкий потолок, всем телом повис на каком-то уступе неровной стены. Внутри что-то лязгнуло и натужно заскрипело, а потом стена начала медленно поворачиваться. Алва отпрыгнул в сторону, отряхивая руки. Стена отошла, открыв глубокий чёрный зев.

— Потайной ход. Его вырыли монахи-эсператисты, — отрывисто сказал Ворон остатку отряда. — Видимо, так они показывали чудеса, спасая своих фанатиков-собратьев. Будем надеяться, что у Сартена не было времени проговориться о нём.

— А куда он ведёт, монсеньор? — с опаской спросил один из дворян Придда.

— В Ноху. Он проходит под прудами для нужды, проще говоря – под клоакой. Но выбора у нас нет. Возьмите тело герцога Придда и внесите его внутрь. Я выйду последним и приведу в движение запирающий механизм. И снимите со стен факелы: там темно как в Лабиринте!

Все кинулись поспешно исполнять приказы Ворона. Кто-то быстро сорвал оба тускло чадящих факела; другие сбросили форменные плащи и мундиры, чтобы соорудить из них нечто вроде переноски. Через пять минут печальная процессия с факельщиком во главе протиснулась в подземный ход. Алва вышел последним. Затем стена с лязгом и грохотом встала на прежнее место.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Потому и вы будьте готовы, ибо в который час не думаете, приидет Сын Человеческий (Мф., 24:44).  
> **Второму статуту Филиппа III.  
> ***Дословно и буквально.  
> ****Тридцать третьему статуту Франциска I.  
> *****В главе первой параграфе пятом.  
> ******Тем самым.  
> *******В случае сомнения — в пользу обвиняемого.  
> ********Обычных преступлений.  
> *********Исключительных преступлений.  
> **********Текст баллады «Королева Элинор» изменён в соответствии с «талигойскими» реальностями. Настоящий текст таков:  
> — Я неверной женою была королю.  
> Это первый и тягостный грех.  
> Десять лет я любила и нынче люблю  
> Лорда-маршала больше, чем всех!  
> Но сегодня, о боже, покаюсь в грехах,  
> Ты пред смертью меня не покинь!..  
> — Кайся, кайся! — сурово ответил монах.  
> А другой отозвался: — Аминь!  
> Баллада «Королева Элинор» (пер. С. Я. Маршака).  
> ***********35 сонет Шекспира в переводе М. И. Чайковского


	5. Глава V. Ноха

_16-24 Осенних Ветров, 399 год Круга Скал. Оллария, Атрэ-Сорорес_

**1**

Низкое хмурое небо заглядывало в коридор сквозь полусгнившую решётку на потолке. Подул ветер, и редкие пожелтевшие листья каштана медленно посыпались в прореху. Сухо. Похоже, дождя не было не меньше недели. На полу лежал толстый слой мха, наросший поверх потрескавшихся каменных плит. Хотя вокруг царили безлунные осенние сумерки, Робер отчётливо видел и пожухлые листья у себя под ногами, и каменные сколы, выступавшие там, где плиты сошли со своих мест и встали на ребро. Выцветший мир отличался удивительной чёткостью.

Сколько времени он бредёт, как лунатик, по этому серому коридору? Да и как он тут очутился? Робер вздрогнул от этой неожиданно ясной мысли и рывком пришёл в себя.

Место казалось смутно знакомым. Перед Эпинэ и позади него тянулся узкий, как щель, проход, ограниченный массивными стенами, испещрёнными дождевыми потёками и пятнами подсохшей плесени. При виде них Робер почувствовал, как его лоб покрывается холодным потом. Он уже бывал здесь!.. Бывал, но когда? Он готов был поклясться, что никогда в жизни не видел этого места, но в то же время с ужасом узнавал его. Этот бесконечный коридор, причудливые белёсые разводы на стенах, похожие на стёртые старинные фрески… Каменный мешок, который вот-вот схлопнется, прижав свою жертву к нелепой, нарисованной плесенью вездесущей кобыле!

Робер заозирался по сторонам едва ли не в панике, но стены продолжали оставаться неподвижными, а причудливые пятна на них не спешили складываться ни в какие фрески. Робер выдохнул с облегчением и отёр пот со лба. Придёт же такое в голову! Кобыла, нарисованная плесенью! Бред. Всё равно что испугаться дурного кошмара. Успокоив дыхание, Робер внимательно осмотрелся, пытаясь мыслить рационально.

Теперь, когда его сознание воспринимало действительность ясно, он неожиданно сообразил, где находится. Коридор был похож на потайной ход, спрятанный в стене. Такие ещё в прошлом Круге любили строить монахи-истинники. Робер видел нечто подобное в Агарисе – узкие проходы походили на крысиные лазы, прогрызенные внутри толстого камня. Правда, в нынешние времена почти все они разрушились и обвалились. Этот, однако, оставался в полной сохранности, хотя и казался давно заброшенным. Толстый слой мха на занесённой через потолочные отверстия грязи доказывал, что им уже давно не пользовались.

Старинный монастырь истинников? Но где? В Алате? Или в Агарисе? И каким образом он, Робер Эпинэ, здесь очутился?

Его кто-то позвал сюда? Кто? А может быть, он просто спит?

Вокруг царила тишина. Робер вгляделся в сгущающийся впереди сумрак: похоже, там коридор упирался в тупик. Желая проверить это, он сделал несколько шагов и вдруг отчётливо увидел впереди серые, чуть светлее окружающего их сумрака ступени. Потайной ход выводил к грубо сработанной винтовой лестнице. Она вонзалась в нижний этаж, как каменный штопор.

Свесив голову, Робер осмотрел неровные ступени разной высоты, уводящие в колодец тьмы. Там, внизу, не было ни единого проблеска света, но по странной прихоти нелепого сна он продолжал отчётливо различать контуры лестницы и стен. Нет, даже больше: он мог бы пересчитать каждую трещинку в камне, каждую ворсинку лишайника, ползущего по старой кладке. Робер пожал плечами. Если это действительно сон, почему бы не досмотреть его до конца? А если его позвали сюда, ему нужно найти того, кто назначил ему встречу. Он шагнул на первую ступеньку и принялся осторожно спускаться.

Лестница вывела его в точно такой же потайной ход, что и наверху, однако здесь не было никаких источников света, а серые плиты пола казались почти чистыми: их только слегка припорошило пылью и песком, изредка осыпавшимся со стен. Робер шагал, осторожно оглядываясь по сторонам. Слева мелькнул дверной проём. Саму дверь, возможно, не отпирали уже целый Круг: она казалась вросшей в стену. Робер изо всех сил налёг плечом, и дверь неожиданно легко отошла, как-то косо и вбок, не издав при этом ни малейшего шума. «Это определённо сон», — подумал Робер и едва не свалился с высокого порога на мощёную булыжником дорожку заросшего кустарником двора. Низкое безлунное небо клубилось над его головой, а прямо перед ним, в каких-нибудь десяти шагах, стоял, слегка нахмурясь и сосредоточенно сжав губы, единственный сын Эгмонта.

— Дикон? Ты? — негромко удивился Робер.

Юноша был в точности таким, каким Эпинэ запомнил его во время их последней встречи в Алате: настороженный и подобравшийся, с тревожными пасмурными глазами. Он по-прежнему носил простое чёрное платье и дорожные сапоги, покрытые пылью. Только сейчас шпага, прежде спокойно висевшая на перевязи, подрагивала у него в руке, а у ног вместо тени лежал огромный чёрный пёс с узкой мордой.

«Это не сон. Я умер, как и Дикон», — внезапно сообразил Робер. — «Его ведь раздавило обвалом».

Неужели Закат похож на монастырь истинников?

— Дикон, ты знаешь, где мы? — спросил Эпинэ, и собственный голос показался ему бесконечно слабым, как далёкий отзвук угасающего эха.

Дикон не удостоил его даже взглядом: его глаза блуждали вниз и вверх по стене, из которой только что вывалился Робер, как будто юноша пытался навскидку определить её высоту и размеры. Эпинэ решил было, что тот не услышал вопроса, но тут Дикон ответил.

— Это Дворик Тайн, — сказал он негромко, но вполне отчётливо (Роберу показалось, что его голос звучит на полтона ниже, чем он запомнил). — Это один из шестнадцати внутренних дворов Нохского монастыря. Сзади, — и Дикон указал остриём шпаги на противоположную стену, — алтарь Милосердия, через который мы пришли. А за этой стеной, — и Дикон ткнул шпагой в сторону Робера, — место, которое называется Садом монахов. Он упирается в Башню Монахов, а слева от неё – Двор аббата.

— Откуда ты знаешь? — спросил Робер, поражённый столь подробной топографией.

— Я и не знаю, — равнодушно ответил Дик, по-прежнему не глядя на Робера. — Камни знают.

Эпинэ не успел удивиться этому ответу: дверь, через которую он проник во Дворик Тайн, неожиданно надсадно заскрипела. Робер обернулся: оставленная им открытой, теперь она почему-то была заперта. Кто-то с глухими проклятиями ломился в неё изнутри потайного хода, натужно пытаясь сдвинуть её с места.

— К бою! — коротко и зло скомандовал Дик, и внезапно вокруг него справа, слева и сзади затрепетали языки призрачного пламени. «Словно свита теней», — подумал Робер и машинально схватился за левое бедро. Там ничего не оказалось – ни шпаги, ни кинжала. Он растерянно поискал пояс, которого тоже почему-то не было на месте. Только сейчас Робер обнаружил, что из одежды на нём только рубашка и штаны, а с походных сапог сняты шпоры. Он задумался было над тайной исчезновения своего оружия, плаща и камзола, но вовремя опомнился: следовало отойти в сторону, чтобы не мешать атаке Дикона. В этот момент дверь с душераздирающими визгом и лязгом отошла вбок, и в образовавшемся проёме показалось осунувшееся и бледное лицо Алвы.

Алва? Что _он_ делает здесь?!

Возглас Робера слился с потрясённым возгласом Дикона:

— Рокэ?!

— Эр Рокэ?!

Алва даже не повернул головы в сторону Эпинэ. В левой руке он сжимал пылающий факел, заливавший его лицо невыносимо ярким светом, и Робер в мельчайших деталях рассмотрел тонкие черты, закушенную от напряжения губу и горящие синим огнём глаза. Секунду Алва стоял на пороге, глядя прямо и неотрывно на своего оруженосца, а потом, сунув факел в сторону, сделал несколько быстрых шагов, рывком сгрёб Дикона в объятия и крепко прижал его к себе.

«Неужели Рокэ тоже умер?» — потрясённо спросил самого себя Робер.

Алва медленно отстранился от Ричарда, не снимая, однако, рук с его плеч. Дикон судорожно глотал воздух: похоже, Алва стиснул его так сильно, что на мгновение вышиб дух.

— Я рад видеть вас живым, юноша, — сказал Алва спокойным, хотя и немного хриплым голосом. — Очень рад.

— И я, м-монсеньор… — осторожно просипел Дикон. — Я тоже… Рад, что вы на свободе. Я хотел… Я надеялся, что смогу придумать, как освободить вас…

— Как видите, этого не понадобилось, — прервал его Алва. — Хвала Леворукому. Мне не хотелось бы платить на своё освобождение из Багерлее жизнью последнего Повелителя Скал.

— Багерлее? — непонимающе повторил Робер. — При чём здесь Багерлее? Разве мы вообще живы?

Ему никто не ответил. Ричард только длинно вздохнул и уткнулся лбом в плечо своего эра.

— Но вы же мой король, монсеньор… — пробормотал он невнятно. — Вы же король, вы сами знаете… Ведь вам известно, кто вы такой!

— Значит, вы меня слышали? — тихо спросил Алва у него на ухо.

Ричард медленно выпрямился и отступил назад на два шага.

— Я… я слышал вас, — сказал он, судорожно сглотнув. — Так вы всё знаете! Ведь вы… Вы…

Он оглянулся, словно обдумывая, сказать ли, а потом, приняв решение, стремительным жестом сорвал с головы шляпу.

— Государь! — произнёс он, опускаясь на одно колено перед своим эром. — Согласно манифесту покойного короля Фердинанда, теперь вы – законный монарх Талига. Я и мои люди готовы служить вам и предоставляем себя в ваше полное распоряжение.

Эпинэ вдруг осознал, что весь Дворик Тайн полон народу. Призрачные сполохи, окружавшие Дикона, несомненно, были просто отсветами факелов, которые держали в руках невидимые люди! Тени одна за другой приобретали очертания человеческих фигур, хотя Робер, как ни старался, по-прежнему не мог разглядеть их лиц. После слов Дикона по всей этой толпе словно прошла крупная рябь. Тени всколыхнулись и пригнулись к земле, как верные вассалы, а огненные языки факелов вспыхнули ещё ярче. Однако растерявшийся Робер мог бы поклясться, что Алва так же, как и он сам, был захвачен этой сценой врасплох.

Но постойте, что сказал Дикон? Какое нелепое словосочетание он произнёс? _Покойный король_ _Фердинанд?_

Робер почувствовал, что голова у него пошла кругом.

— Вы слишком торопитесь, господа, — холодно обронил Ворон, по обыкновению быстро взяв в себя в руки. — До тщательного рассмотрения прав кронпринца Карла я прошу не обращаться ко мне, как к королю. Поднимитесь!

Дикон встал и засопел, словно смертельно на что-то обидевшись.

— Как же тогда ваше величество прикажет к вам обращаться? — спросил он зло.

— Называйте меня… Называйте меня Правителем королевства. Впрочем, вы, Ричард, должны говорить мне по-прежнему «монсеньор».

Окделл сердито закусил губу и низко наклонил голову, чтобы скрыть выражение досады. Однако Алва снова дружески положил руку ему на плечо.

— У меня есть к вам ещё одна просьба, Ричард. Я хотел бы, чтобы вы позаботились… о вашем однокорытнике.

И, не снимая руки, Алва слегка развернул юношу в сторону, позволяя увидеть то, что находилось за его спиной. Дик опустил глаза, и Робер услышал, как он сдавленно охнул. На мгновение и самому Эпинэ показалось, что на земле, среди пожухлых листьев и пожелтелой травы сверкнули золотом волнистые волосы его сюзерена, и он рванулся вперёд, но сразу понял свою ошибку. Возле потайного хода, спокойный и умиротворённый, лежал юный Валентин Придд, удивительно похожий на молодого герцога Вальтера.

«Так это – смерть?» — удивлённо спросил себя Робер. — «Значит, мы все живы?».

Дикон потрясённо опустился на землю возле тела своего однокорытника.

— Он погиб при вашем освобождении, монсеньор? — тихо спросил он.

— Да, — коротко подтвердил тот. — И теперь я прошу вас позаботиться о его теле.

— Можно перенести его в алтарь церкви, — медленно предложил Ричард. — В эсператистские времена здесь было семь алтарей… Главный из них указывал на юг, на Агарис. А вход в юго-восточный находится прямо у нас за спиной.

— Так вы знаете Нохское аббатство? — удивился Алва, пытливо глядя на него.

— Нет, монсеньор. Я бывал в церкви, но в аббатстве впервые.

— Каким же образом вы попали внутрь монастыря? — поинтересовался Ворон, поднимая голову Дика и внимательно глядя ему в глаза. Тот слегка смутился.

— Нас привёл сюда Рамиро, мой лит… Мой пёс.

Из-за спины Ричарда тут же высунулась довольная морда огромной дейты. Собака воодушевлённо завиляла хвостом, явно радуясь Алве и восторженно приветствуя его. Тот потрепал пса по холке, внимательно рассматривая его цепким взглядом.

— Как, вы сказали, его зовут? Рамиро?

Уши Дикона, хотя и полускрытые густыми тёмными волосами, заполыхали жарким огнём. Он кивнул, низко опустив голову.

— Мне приятно видеть, герцог, — медленно и холодно проговорил Алва, хотя глаза его откровенно хохотали, — что вас нельзя упрекнуть в отсутствии чувства юмора.

— Юмор тут ни при чём! — тут же вскинулся Дикон, но, столкнувшись с шальным взглядом своего эра, снова смутился и закончил: — Просто у него глаза, как у вас… то есть у вашего предка, — поправился он совершенно упавшим голосом.

— В таком случае очень удачно, что вы не назвали его «Эр Рокэ», — флегматично резюмировал Алва прежним тоном и по-прежнему веселясь. — Это могло бы вызвать путаницу при обращении к кому-нибудь из нас.

Дикон сглотнул и насупился, но на этот раз у него хватило ума промолчать.

— Итак, ваш пёс хорошо ориентируется в Нохе? — продолжал Алва. — В таком случае я прошу вас одолжить мне его на время. Я намерен устроить в монастыре свой штаб – до тех пор, по крайней мере, пока в столице не будет водворён порядок.

— Послушайте, Рокэ, — решил наконец-то вмешаться Робер, пытаясь громким голосом привлечь к себе внимание Ворона. — Может быть, вы объясните мне, что здесь творится? Я совершенно не понимаю…

Он остановился, внезапно осознав с глубоким ужасом: он говорил всё это время, не открывая рта! А Дикон и Алва, судя по всему, его даже не видят!

— Я тоже, монсеньор, — негромко сказал Ричард. — Я тоже могу ориентироваться в Нохе, хотя и не так хорошо. Думаю, что это из-за камней. Они знают этот монастырь. Они… видят его.

— И вы видите весь монастырь? — резко спросил Алва.

— Кажется… Кажется да. Правда, очень смутно. Но когда я сосредоточиваюсь на чём-то одном, я начинаю видеть лучше.

— Потайные ходы? Подземелья? Скрытые комнаты?

— Здесь почти во всех стенах потайные ходы, монсеньор. Одни ведут в тупик, другие… Думаю, через них можно проникнуть куда угодно.

— А именно?

— В любую келью. Можно даже наблюдать, не входя. Есть скрытые проходы за алтарями. Из Домашнего очага можно пройти в мощехранилище. Из Двора аббата – в склеп. Он почти у нас под ногами. Только там крысы… Крыс немеряно.

— Крысы – это основная достопримечательность Нохи, — неприятно усмехнулся Алва, согласно кивнув. — Аббатство издревле ими славится.

Клемент! – внезапно подумал Робер. Он где-то потерял Клемента, так же, как плащ, камзол, шпоры и оружие. Он принялся лихорадочно шарить по карманам, однако в них было вопиюще пусто. Робер едва не застонал от досады. Праматерь Астрапэ, да что же такое с ним происходит?!

Если подумать, то это что-то немыслимое. Неужели он, последний герцог Эпинэ, оказался не в состоянии даже умереть как порядочный человек? Неужели даже Закатное пламя побрезговало принять такого малодушного предателя, как он? Вероятно, что так. И вот он застрял где-то между небом и землёй, между ожившими мёртвыми и безликими живыми и ходит среди них как безгласный призрак или привидение-невидимка. Проклятье! И поделом ему, идиоту. Он не смог защитить единственное существо, которое приручил, своего верного крохотного друга! Робер в ярости стукнул себя по лбу, и этот удар, как удар молота по наковальне, отозвался во всём его теле какой-то одеревенелой дрожью.

Похоже, он попросту весь закоченел. Разгуливать в одной рубашке в осеннюю погоду бывает накладно. Однако холода, как ни странно, он не чувствовал. Собственное тело казалось ему одновременно лёгким, как ветер, и тяжёлым, как камень. И хотя язык, налившись свинцом, не желал шевелиться у него во рту, руки и ноги повиновались ему со скоростью мысли. Во всём этом была какая-то неправильность, но Робер, как не старался, никак не мог понять, какая именно.

А впрочем, не важно! Он должен найти выход. Робер оглянулся. Позади него гостеприимно зиял открытой пастью потайной коридор, который привёл его в Ноху. Должно быть, выход находился там же, где вход. Придётся проделать весь путь в обратном направлении, если он хочет узнать, каким было его начало. И Робер решительно шагнул в стену.

Она с готовностью проглотила Повелителя Молний, но на сей раз Эпинэ показалось, что проход неуловимо изменился: он как будто стал много короче и шире. Робер не успел сообразить толком, что произошло, как стена уже выплюнула его обратно. Он снова оказался в каком-то внутреннем дворе, на сей раз совершенно пустом. Вокруг возвышались полуразрушенные каменные столбы, когда-то подпиравшие давно рухнувшую крышу. Оглядевшись, Робер с удивлением понял, что угодил прямиком в конюшню: узкие кирпичные перегородки в прошлом могли служить только стойлами.

Дракко! Разрубленный Змей! Он где-то потерял ещё и Дракко! Но ему просто необходима лошадь, чтобы выбраться отсюда. А может быть, он оставил Дракко в каком-нибудь из древних стойл и просто забыл об этом? Да, так оно и есть. Ведь он точно был на лошади! Он поклялся бы в этом даже жизнью матери. Робер машинально свистнул, и на периферии его зрения мелькнуло что-то рыжее. Хвала Астрапэ! Конь действительно ждёт его тут.

Робер шагнул вперёд и увидел в отдалении рыжеватый силуэт. Похоже, Дракко надоело дожидаться хозяина, и он отправился поискать себе травки на дальней лужайке. Робер снова засвистел, и конь словно бы нехотя поднял голову. Его движения показались Роберу плавными и завораживающими, как пляска огня, неуловимо перетекающего из одной формы в другую. Ну разумеется, это был Дракко: даже с такого расстояния легко было увидеть рыжеватые отблески на его густой гриве и шелковистых боках.

«Я приехал сюда на нём», — подумал Робер, смутно вспоминая какую-то бешеную скачку, словно он спешил на пожар. Или это пожар спешил за ним? Голова, по которой он недавно ударил кулаком, взорвалась запоздалой болью.

Робер шагнул по направлению к Дракко, но теперь приключилась новая напасть. Своенравное тело, до этой минуты исправно служившее ему, вдруг передумало повиноваться. Ноги неожиданно начали деревенеть, а туловище словно утратило гибкость. Робер засвистел в третий раз, отчаянно надеясь, что Дракко поймёт его и сам пойдёт навстречу. Однако конь продолжал смотреть издали, переступая ногами у самой кромки зеленоватой воды. «Лисий ручей», — внезапно вспомнил Робер название. Но что за притча? Разве может Лисий ручей оказаться в Нохском аббатстве? Каким образом он переместился из Алата в Олларию?

Робер напрягся было, чтобы получше рассмотреть эту диковину, но рухнул обратно в пожелтевшую траву, одуряюще пахнущую ландышами, и с трудом перевёл дыхание. Разрубленный Змей! Как некстати было бы умереть окончательно именно сейчас, когда Дракко так близко! Робер сжал зубы и закопошился на месте, пытаясь извернуться и перекатиться на живот. Когда это ему удалось, он с огромным усилием принялся подтягивать к животу колени, вцепившись в землю и упираясь в неё локтями. Медленно, чудовищно медленно к суставам возвращалась забытая гибкость, однако они всё же пришли в движение.

Дракко ободряюще заржал. Весь дрожа, Робер сел на коленях, чувствуя страшную дурноту и слабость. Праматерь Астрапэ, да он словно бы выпит весь до дна! Куда ушла его сила? Его голова кружилась, словно его мотало в каком-то воздушном круговороте, и только огромным усилием воли он удержался от того, чтобы не повалиться назад на землю.

Зато теперь он осознал, что с ним происходит. Он очнулся потому, что кто-то позвал его. Его сюзерен, Альдо Ракан. Его сюзерену нужна была помощь, и он очнулся. Но он ошибся, он пошёл не туда и не нашёл Альдо! Альдо нет в Нохе, там умер всего лишь молодой Валентин Придд. Но если Робер не выберется отсюда, он больше никогда не найдёт Альдо и не сможет помочь ему. Поэтому он обязан добраться до своего иноходца во что бы то ни стало.

Робер протянул к коню руки, и тот словно понял его молчаливую мольбу. Он медленно попятился от воды, а затем взвился в воздух, как бесшумная летняя молния. «Нет!» — хотел было вскрикнуть Робер: он внезапно испугался за Дракко, хотя Лисий ручей был узок и неглубок. Однако мгновением позже огненный иноходец уже стоял подле Робера, шумно переводя дыхание. Его янтарные глаза сверкали нетерпеливым огнём, а сияющая алым золотом грива сама легла Роберу в ладони.

Эпинэ приподнялся, вцепившись в неё обеими руками. Странно, но его даже не удивило отсутствие упряжи. Дракко нетерпеливо потянул хозяина за собой, с опаской кося глазом по сторонам.

Робер с трудом приподнялся и кое-как перебросил занемевшее тело через круп коня. Ему едва удалось распластаться на его шее, как Дракко уже тронулся с места. И вовремя: сзади послышался нарастающий шум. Сотня высоких женских голосов закричала в унисон, в высокой траве зашелестели сотни бегущих ног. Робер свесил голову, крепко вцепившись в бока своего спасителя. За ними бежала сотня кошкоголовых Мэллит, протягивая к нему руки, жалобно и утробно вопя. Но огненный иноходец всхрапнул и взвился в воздух, успешно преодолевая Лисий ручей во второй раз. Робер почувствовал, как к ним обоим прикоснулся липкий мёртвый холод, но уже через мгновение это прошло. Их окружил жар десятка огненных коней.

Пирофоры! Они ждали его здесь в надежде, что он очнётся!

Робер слегка приподнял голову, с наслаждением вдыхая напоённый живым пламенем воздух. Он отогреется, он ещё оживёт. Нужно только держаться за огненного иноходца как можно крепче. Он сам Иноходец. А если он и соскользнёт, то пусть это случиться уже в самом конце их пути.

**2**

Леонард Манрик явился в Ноху только на рассвете восемнадцатого Осенних Ветров.

С первого же взгляда на его упрямое лицо с заострившимися скулами становилось ясно: он пришёл сюда торговаться. Но столь же ясно было и другое: торговаться рыжий генерал не умел совершенно.

Алва принял его в покоях бывшего Нохского аббата, которые превратил в свой кабинет. Со вчерашнего дня сюда потоком шли люди: офицеры столичного гарнизона во главе с полковником Анселом (тому всё же удалось вырваться из Багерлее после объявления тревоги), судейские чины вместе с новым супремом и маркизом Орильяном (последний так и сиял от счастья видеть своего соберано невредимым и на свободе), гражданские власти – мэр столицы, господин Оливье́ Фресто́н, и купеческие старейшины с представителями всех ремесленных цехов. Последними в Ноху явились офицеры Резервной армии: бо́льшая их часть сочла разумным присягнуть новой власти.

Верность тессорию сохранил только полк его младшего сына, навербованный на деньги семьи Манриков.

Пушки, на которые так рассчитывал «огрызок» Тайного Совета, оказались в руках у Алвы сразу же после того, как их привезли в Олларию утром семнадцатого числа. Артиллеристы передали их Первому маршалу под ликующие клики высыпавшего на улицы народа. Окружённый офицерами и высшими сановниками, Алва проехался по всей столице, мгновенно освободившейся от баррикад. Ричарда он прихватил с собой и таскал повсюду: в особняк покойного кардинала Сильвестра, в Собор Святой Октавии, в городскую ратушу, в Арсенал и ещё в добрую сотню мест.

Верховный Правитель королевства не скупился на обещания. Ричард собственными ушами слышал, как Алва посулил купцам и депутации мелкого дворянства скорый созыв обеих Высших Палат Талига, разогнанных покойным кардиналом почти десять лет тому назад по случаю бракосочетания Фердинанда II с Катариной Ариго. Теперь-то Ричард понимал, что за тогдашним разгромом Людей Чести стояла крупная политическая сделка между Сильвестром и Штанцлером.

У Манриков оставались только Ружский дворец да их собственный особняк, находившийся в том же квартале на берегу Данара. Тессорий здраво рассудил, что Алва вряд ли пойдёт на штурм королевской резиденции, но удержать целый квартал силами одного полка не представлялось возможным. Поэтому, по мнению Ричарда, он отсиживался дома, выставив караулы и используя малолетнего Карла и Приддов как живой щит. Однако точно выяснить местонахождение детей не удалось: их могли как разделить, так и держать всех вместе.

— Господин Первый маршал, — начал Леонард Манрик неприязненным тоном, отвесив Верховному Правителю Талига самый небрежный поклон.

Алва тут же оборвал его.

— Говорите мне «монсеньор», — бросил он сухо.

Как и во время вчерашней поездки по столице Алва был при полном параде: герцогская цепь, родовые цвета, серебряная пряжка в виде распростёршего крылья ворона на шляпе. На каждой сине-чёрной драпировке, на каждом предмете мебели, спешно доставленном в Ноху из особняка на улице Мимоз, едва ли не на каждой вещи в кабинете красовался фамильный герб их владельца. Ричард не удивился бы, обнаружив стилизованного ворона даже на облупившихся настенных фресках четырёхсотлетней давности.

Ничего чёрно-белого! Словно династия Олларов и впрямь пресеклась.

Надо думать, на Манрика это произвело впечатление.

— Ваша светлость, — поджав губы, начал он заново, — я приехал сюда по поручению тех офицеров Резервной армии, которые остались верны Тайному совету короля Фердинанда II.

— Не лукавьте, — усмехнулся Алва, — вы приехали сюда по поручению вашего отца-тессория.

— Предположим, — согласился Манрик, на лице которого так и заходили желваки. — Мой отец защищает интересы наследника престола Карла Оллара. А вам хорошо известно, ваша светлость, что, невзирая на интриги кардинала Сильвестра, большого вашего друга, его высочество является законным сыном покойного короля!

Ричард, которого Алва так и не попросил выйти из кабинета (он вызвал его к себе через рея Суавеса), невольно проникся к генералу сочувствием: он сам не любил Сильвестра и его интриги.

Алва присел на угол письменного стола и небрежно закинул ногу на ногу.

— Отчего же вы так считаете, генерал? — мягко возразил он. — Её величество Катарина, сколько мне известно, придерживается другого мнения.

Дик дёрнулся: Ворон проехался по больному месту. Леонард Манрик дёрнулся совершенно так же.

— Я не осведомлён о резонах её величества, — желчно отозвался он. — Но если принц Карл _ваш_ сын…

— То ваша обязанность – немедленно доставить его ко мне! — резко перебил Алва, и не подумав отрицать своё отцовство. — Граф Манрик совершает преступление, удерживая его у себя. Если вы хотите, чтобы я закрыл глаза на действия вашего семейства, сложите оружие, сдайте Ружский дворец и передайте Карла Оллара под мою опеку. Вот мои условия.

— Но я не могу их принять! — с горячностью воскликнул Манрик, отшатнувшись в сторону.

— Это почему? — равнодушно спросил Алва, покачивая ногой.

— Потому что отец… — брякнул генерал, но тут же исправился: — Вы понимаете это лучше меня, монсеньор! Вы требуете, чтобы мы просто повязали себя по рукам и ногам и сдались на вашу милость!

Алва поднял голову и внимательно посмотрел на своего собеседника – точно так же он посмотрел бы на таракана, прежде чем его раздавить.

— Генерал, — сказал он после минутной паузы, — когда-то вы оказали мне услугу, став моим секундантом в одной небезызвестной вам дуэли. Только поэтому я сейчас теряю с вами время. В память о прошлом я даю вам шанс спасти семью. Если до заката вы привезёте ко мне в Ноху принца Карла Оллара и обоих юных Приддов, опекуном которых назначен ваш старший брат, я позволю вашему отцу беспрепятственно уехать из Олларии. С должностью тессория ему, конечно, придётся попрощаться, так же, как вашему брату – с должностью Главного церемониймейстера. Но на их жизнь и свободу я не посягну. Они смогут заниматься делами своих поместий… если в дальнейшем остерегутся соваться в политику.

Леонард Манрик скривился так, словно его заставили разгрызть горькую пилюлю.

— Это щедрое предложение, — закончил Алва, вставая со стола. — После заката я силой возьму то, что принадлежит мне по праву.

Манрик не нашёлся с ответом и нехотя попятился к выходу. «А ведь он мог бы шантажировать нас жизнью маленьких Приддов, – внезапно сообразил Ричард. – Почему же он этого не сделал?..».

Едва за рыжим генералом закрылась дверь, как Алва дал волю раздражению.

— Леворукий задери этих почтительных сыновей! — пробормотал он сквозь зубы. — Этот дурак ещё наделает глупостей.

— Вы считаете, что генерал не послушается вас? — с любопытством спросил Ричард, глядя, как Алва с силой трёт виски: он почти не спал уже третьи сутки.

— В этом Леонард Манрик слишком похож на вас, юноша, — невесело хмыкнул Алва. — Он никогда не пойдёт против отца, даже если считает, что тот не прав. Разве вы поступили бы иначе?

Дик поморщился: разумеется, он не предал бы отца, но пример показался ему до крайности неприятным. Словно вера в Эгмонта Окделла была глупой или слепой.

— Так вы полагаете, монсеньор, — поторопился перевести он разговор на другую тему, — что Манрики держат принца Карла у себя в особняке? А если он спрятан во дворце?

— Это не имеет значения, — медленно проговорил Алва, прикрывая глаза. — Новый герцог Придд и его брат для меня важны не менее Карла Оллара. Но я позвал вас не за тем, чтобы это обсуждать.

Он повернулся к письменному столу и извлёк из-под груды бумаг длинную шкатулку, показавшуюся Ричарду смутно знакомой. Но только когда Алва стянул кожаный чехол, Ричард сообразил, где в последний раз видел её – в Агарисе, когда сам же передал её в руки кардинала Левия. Вместе со злополучным перстнем, который вручил ему эр Август. Отравленным перстнем. Алва прислал его неверному оруженосцу вместо дипломатических инструкций, которые Ричард так надеялся найти в этой самой шкатулке.

Ключ по-прежнему болтался на коротенькой цепочке. Алва сделал знак подойти ближе и отпереть замок. Едва Ричард откинул крышку, как с волнением увидел на выстланном бархатом дне отцовский кинжал и фамильный перстень – две вещи, которые считал безвозвратно утраченными.

— Создатель… Но как? — спросил он одними губами.

Однако Алва понял его.

— Их прислал ваш знакомец, кардинал Левий, — спокойно ответил он. — Ему их доставил тот разбойник, который помог вам скрыться в гальтарских катакомбах. Помните его?.. Он выжил в землетрясении, сбежал в Агарис замаливать грехи, а добычу всей банды пожертвовал Ордену Милосердия. Кардинал Левий узнал ваши вещи и вернул их мне.

Дик с невольной дрожью достал из шкатулки кинжал и медленно, с чувством благоговения перед чудом Создателя, вернувшего бесценные реликвии, прикрепил его к своему поясу. Затем надел кольцо.

— Благодарю вас, монсеньор, — тихо сказал он, закрывая шкатулку.

— Благодарите кардинала, — отмахнулся Алва и сразу же заговорил о другом: — Я заметил, что вы носите свои фамильные цвета. Вчера, когда вы сопровождали меня по Олларии, это было уместно. Все должны видеть, что герцог Надора верен законной власти. Но вечером вам доставили костюм, соответствующий вашему положению моего оруженосца. Почему вы не надели его?

— Вы сами знаете это, монсеньор, — прямо ответил Ричард, твёрдо глядя Алве в глаза. — Я больше не ваш оруженосец. Вы сообщили через кардинала Левия, что освобождаете меня от клятвы. В Гальтаре моя шпага была сломана, а на Большом Совете в Олларии моё имя было предано позору. Что бы ни происходило после этого, вы больше не являетесь моим эром.

Алва помолчал с минуту.

— Пусть так, — сказал он наконец. — А что относительно той клятвы, которую вы принесли мне третьего дня в Нохе?

— Вы отказались принимать её! — с вызовом бросил Дик. — Я поклялся вам как моему королю, как своему анаксу, а вы… А вы… Да вы просто струсили признать перед всеми, что вы Ракан!

Выплюнув это обвинение, Дик тут же сжался: обвинить Алву в трусости было верхом непредусмотрительности. Несомненно, что монсеньор не потерпит подобного оскорбления в свой адрес и покарает наглеца. Но как иначе назвать то малодушие, с которой он увиливал от ответственности, накладываемой на него рождением?

Вместо того, чтобы разозлиться, Алва расхохотался – неожиданно яростно и безудержно.

— Какая прелесть! — сказал он, отсмеявшись. — Похоже, вы намерены осчастливить меня той преданностью, от которой отказался господин Альдо из Агариса? Но зачем же при этом лишать его ещё и фамилии?

— Он не отказывался от моей преданности, — буркнул обиженный Ричард, нахохлившись, как мокрый воробей. — Я сам не захотел служить ему. И никакой он не Ракан!

— Вот так? — язвительно спросил Алва.

— Да! — злобно огрызнулся Ричард. — Я был в Лабиринте и знаю всё! И вы тоже знаете! Ведь это вы вывели меня оттуда! Не вздумайте отпираться: я вас видел и слышал!

Алва застыл, напряжённый, как гитарная струна:

— То есть я привиделся вам, когда вы блуждали в гальтарских катакомбах? — осторожно спросил он.

«Сейчас он заявит, что я бредил!» — в панике подумал Дик и поспешно рванул с себя герцогскую цепь, висевшую на груди под рубашкой.

— Посмотрите, монсеньор, — торопливо заговорил он, протягивая Алве бляху из орихалка, украшенную по бокам карасами и полевым шпатом. — Это герцогская цепь моего предка, Ликандра II. Внизу герб, а наверху эмблема: сердце пронзённое четырьмя мечами. Эта же эмблема появилась в небе, когда вы впервые взяли в руки меч Раканов. Я не бредил в Гальтаре, монсеньор, клянусь! Я едва не погиб там, а вы вывели меня из Лабиринта. Вы стояли в круге света на пороге Северной башни. Рамиро тоже видел и узнал вас. А потом в Надоре я нашёл это, — и Ричард едва ли не силком впихнул Алве в руку древнюю бляху.

Тот безотчётно принял её и стал рассматривать, медленно поворачивая под разными углами.

— Самородная медь… — пробормотал он про себя. — Вот, должно быть, почему она сохранилась…

— Да, — признался Ричард, слегка покраснев. — Большинство старинных драгоценностей переплавили, многое отец продал, а оставшееся забрал Дорак. Но этого он не тронул. Орихалк теперь почти ничего не стоит.

— Так вы говорите, что нашли это в Надоре?

— Да, в сокровищнице, — подтвердил Ричард. — Я понял, кто вы, ещё в Лабиринте, и был уверен, что найду в Надоре доказательства. Но я и без них знаю правду. Только Ракан мог бы спасти Повелителя Скал от Оставленной.

— Оставленная? — Алва перевёл внимательный взгляд с бляхи на его лицо. — О чём вы говорите, Ричард?

Дик замялся, чувствуя, что для трезвомыслящего человека его слова и впрямь отдают предсмертным бредом.

— Это хранительница Лабиринта, — промямлил он. — Дочь Анэма, вашего предка. Её зовут Каталлеймена.

Алва опустил цепь Ликандра II, словно разом потеряв к ней интерес.

— Так вы видели в Лабиринте Оставленную?

— Да… Я не бредил, монсеньор, клянусь, — пробормотал Дик несчастным голосом, опустив голову.

— Может быть и не бредили, — спокойно согласился Алва. — Но в таком случае у меня для вас очень плохие новости, юноша.

— Плохие… Почему? — удивился Дик.

— Если я и вправду последний Ракан, как вы уверяете, то все мы станем покойниками ещё до наступления нового Круга, — спокойно пояснил Алва. — Если я Ракан, то Кэртиана обречена погибнуть именно на этом Изломе.

Ричард уставился на него в полной растерянности. Алва невесело усмехнулся и принялся медленно расхаживать по кабинету.

— Проклятие Ринальди, — бросил он через плечо. — Оно касается последнего потомка его крови. То есть меня, если верить вашим словам. Я бесплоден, юноша.

Дик потряс головой, пытаясь увязать разбежавшиеся в разные стороны мысли. Какая связь между гибелью на Изломе и проклятием Ринальди?

— Вы эсператист, Ричард, — спокойно продолжал Алва, видимо, сжалившись над его потугами. — Однако вы видели Оставленную. Вы нашли литтэна. Если они существуют, то и сказки об Ушедших – не вымысел, а реальность. Абвениаты верили, что Кэртиана живёт лишь благодаря крови древних богов, пока она сохраняется в людях. Пока существует Сердце мира, — и Алва снова взглянул на эмблему Ликандра II. — Но если я Ракан, то с моей смертью древняя кровь иссякнет.

— А разве принц Карл… — начал было Дик, вспомнив полупризнание, почти сделанное недавно Леонарду Манрику.

— Не мой сын, — возразил Алва. — Вы скоро увидите его и сами убедитесь в этом. Ведь у вас в Надоре есть галерея с фамильными портретами? Все Повелители похожи на своих предков так, что ошибиться невозможно. Сын Ракана будет Раканом с ног до головы.

— Значит, принц – законный наследник короля Фердинанда? — удивился Ричард.

— Вряд ли, — рассеянно отозвался Алва, продолжая расхаживать из угла в угол. — Иначе Катарине незачем было бы распространять слухи обо мне. Вполне возможно, что он сын покойного Феншо-Тримейна… или Джастина Придда. Принцесса Анжелика уж наверняка Придд, — добавил он вполголоса.

Дик почувствовал, что от этих откровений у него голова идёт кругом. Странно: сейчас, когда Алва отвечал ему почти не думая, он верил своему бывшему эру целиком и полностью.

Но… Катари и Оскар? Немыслимо!.. Однако это могло быть правдой. Если Феншо-Тримейн знал или хотя бы подозревал, что Карл Оллар на самом деле его сын, этим объясняется его удивительная, доходящая до нахальства самоуверенность. А Катари и Джастин Васспард, про которого Штанцлер говорил, будто он любовник Алвы? Не прятал ли эр Август за этим скандальным слухом куда более скандальную правду?

Ричард потряс головой, чтобы вытрясти из неё пугающе еретические мысли. Неужели его королева – такая чистая и прекрасная! – была настолько распутна?..

— Так вы последний Ракан? — с усилием возвращаясь к прежней теме спросил он Алву. — Как я… и как Робер?

Алва остановился и окинул Дика задумчивым взглядом.

— Да, — подтвердил он медленно. — Но вы и Эпинэ не бесплодны. По крайней мере я надеюсь на это. Что же касается меня, то я вряд ли переживу этот Излом. Проклятие Ринальди не оставляет мне выбора. Два предательства уже случились. И даже три: ведь вы, Ричард, тоже предали меня. Четвёртое станет последним.

— Я… Я всего лишь хотел спасти Катари… то есть её величество, — забормотал Ричард сбивчиво и весь вспыхнул, подумав, что королеву, возможно, не стоило спасать. — Я не собирался предавать вас, монсеньор. Если бы вы тогда поверили мне, я не стал бы прибегать к яду. И я раскаиваюсь… я действительно раскаиваюсь в том, что пытался сделать.

— Я тоже, — неожиданно сказал Алва. — Если бы я поверил вам тогда, одним предательством в моей жизни было бы меньше. Может быть. Хотя кто знает. Всё-таки Сильвестр был невероятно упрям.

Ричард с ужасом понял, что одним из предателей Алва считает Дорака. И хотя это было заслужено, сердце юноши сжалось от жалости к покойному кардиналу. Ах, как бы он обрадовался, если бы что-то подобное случилось всего полгода тому назад! Но сейчас его взгляды на многое изменились: ни король Фердинанд, ни кардинал Сильвестр больше не казались ему чудовищами. Он сожалел о чрезмерной слабости одного и о чрезмерной силе другого. Оба они были по-своему несчастны, и оба они уже умерли.

— А что же теперь делать нам? —спросил он вслух.

— Действовать, — ответил Алва. Оказывается, последнюю минуту он стоял напротив Ричарда, внимательно наблюдая за ним. — В этой жизни нужно действовать до последнего, юноша. А вдруг всё, что вы видели в Гальтаре, и впрямь было только бредом? Тогда господин Альдо из Агариса является настоящим Раканом, а предательства, случившиеся со мной – случайное совпадение с проклятием и только.

Ричард недоверчиво покачал головой.

— Вы – Ракан, монсеньор, — упрямо повторил он. — Это я знаю точно.

— В таком случае мне пора замирить столицу, — язвительно отозвался Алва. — И вырвать юных Приддов из цепких рук господ Манриков. В конце концов, они последние Повелители, в чьём семействе ещё насчитывается больше одного человека.

— А если поэтому они не Повелители? — неожиданно вырвалось у Ричарда. Едва эта мысль сорвалась у него с языка, как он готов был откусить его с досады, но сказанного не воротишь.

Алва выразительно поднял левую бровь:

— Потому что скоро Излом, а их до неприличия много? — ироническим тоном осведомился он. — Что ж… Вполне возможно. Однако это не повод ими разбрасываться.

— Разумеется, монсеньор, — торопливо согласился Ричард.

— Вам не обязательно принимать в этом участие, — медленно произнёс Алва. — Вы можете оставаться в Нохе. Кстати составите для меня подробный план аббатства. И заберите с собой вашего литтэна: сегодня он мне не понадобится.

— Вы хотите захватить дворец, монсеньор? — встрепенулся Ричард, почуяв повисший в воздухе неуловимый запах пороха.

— В первую очередь я собираюсь взять особняк Манриков, — ответил Алва. — Если бедняга Леонард не переубедит своего отца, в чём я очень сомневаюсь, придётся приказать поставить у дома пушки.

— Пушки? — воскликнул Ричард в волнении. — А если Манрики прячут там братьев Валентина? Неужели вы прикажете стрелять по ним из пушек, монсеньор?

Алва бросил на Дика суровый взгляд, и тот понял в ужасе: конечно будет! Разве уговоры Вейзеля и Савиньяка смогли остановить его, когда он задумал взорвать Барсовы Очи? А ведь в долине находились сотни женщин и детей!

— Монсеньор… — пролепетал он, не зная, что, в сущности хочет сказать.

— Нет, — ровным голосом ответил Алва. — Я не прикажу стрелять по братьям покойного герцога Придда. Но господам Манрикам не обязательно знать об этом.

**3**

Как и Нохское аббатство, особняк Манриков был похож на военный лагерь, только осаждённый со всех сторон. Вдоль всей набережной отсюда и до Ружского дворца стояли вооружённые караулы; злые лица солдат и угрюмые – офицеров бросались в глаза на каждом шагу. Вокруг правительственного квартала билось людское море: почувствовав за своей спиной Первого маршала с городским гарнизоном и частью Резервной армии, жители Олларии не стеснялись в выражении ненависти. Кровь на улицах столицы, пролитая Манриками, была ещё слишком свежа.

Хотя Леонард Манрик плохо разбирался в военном деле – карьеру в армии ему навязало честолюбие отца – он ясно понимал: эта партия проиграна. Будь его воля, он предпочёл бы сдаться. Но, зайдя так далеко, его отец, похоже, не собирался останавливаться.

Главные ворота семейного особняка по распоряжению тессория были накрепко заперты; открытой оставалась только небольшая калитка, в которую с трудом мог протиснуться один человек. В нижнем зале собралась бо́льшая часть «огрызка» Тайного Совета: все с нетерпением ожидали исхода переговоров с Алвой.

Но Леонард Манрик не мог сообщить ничего обнадёживающего.

— И это всё, что вы смогли добиться? — презрительно осведомился тессорий, когда генерал закончил свой рассказ. — Вы совсем лишились рассудка, сын мой? Эти условия означают нашу полную капитуляцию!

— Герцог обещал сохранить вам жизнь и свободу! — настойчиво повторил Леонард. — Подумайте, сударь: неужели ваша жизнь в моих глазах не должна быть дороже всего?

Тессорий пожал плечами и брезгливо отвернулся.

— А как же мы, генерал?! — возмущённо пропищал сенескаль Миоссан от имени всего «огрызка». — Я вижу, что в вашем договоре вы совершенно забыли о нас!

— Вам следовало бы послать к Алве меня, отец, — спокойно произнёс Главный церемониймейстер. Он стоял возле взволнованного полковника Арнольда Манрика, небрежно засунув руки в карманы.

— О нет, Фридрих, — живо возразил граф Манрик. — С Алвы сталось бы сделать вас заложником с помощью своих головорезов. Я не мог этого допустить!

«Стало быть, моя участь никого не волновала», — желчно подумал Леонард, бросая на отца быстрый взгляд.

— Что же делать? — жалобно мяукнул престарелый геренций. Он сидел, сгорбившись, в огромном кресле подле своего сына, Главного камергера Адлерберга, сжимая в руках футляр с Малой печатью. — Мы не можем отдать Алве принца Карла. К тому же он у Колиньяра…

— Проклятый Колиньяр! — взвизгнул Миоссан. — Он бросит нас, вот увидите!

— Не беспокойтесь, друг мой: отец Урбан и Главный атторней не позволят герцогу захватить наследника, — успокоительным тоном сказал тессорий. — Но нам нужно как можно быстрее покинуть столицу. Я думал, сын мой, что вы хоть на что-то годитесь, — продолжал он, снова повернувшись к генералу. — А вы даже не смогли выторговать у Алвы условий для безопасного отъезда вашей семьи и друзей!

— Вы не справедливы ко мне, сударь! — с горячностью возразил Леонард. — Если вы отдадите Алве принца и юных Приддов, он отпустит вас целыми и невредимыми!

— Юные Придды – мои воспитанники, брат мой, — возразил Главный церемониймейстер. — По распоряжению покойного короля я их официальный опекун. На каком основании герцог Алва требует их себе?

— Ваши воспитанники теперь – новый герцог Придд и граф Васспард! — запальчиво ответил Леонард. — Их старший брат умер.

— О! — поражённо воскликнул тессорий. — Вы уверены в этом?

— Совершенно. Я сам видел его тело в алтаре Нохской церкви. Мне сказали, что он погиб, освобождая Алву из Багерлее.

Граф Манрик многозначительно переглянулся со старшим сыном и остальными членами своего «огрызка».

— Вот это действительно важное известие, — произнёс он. — Я рад, сын мой, что вы оказались в состоянии узнать хоть что-нибудь действительно стоящее. Жаль только, что вы не смогли воспользоваться этим как до́лжно. Неужели вы не осознаёте, как глупо себя вели, имея такой козырь на руках?

— Я не понимаю вас, сударь. — Поражённый неприятной мыслью Леонард даже отступил на два шага от отца. — Не хотите же вы сказать, что мне нужно было шантажировать Алву жизнью и свободой двоих детей?.. Это немыслимо!

Граф Миоссан презрительно крякнул, а тессорий только досадливо махнул рукой.

— В любом случае сейчас уже поздно, — негромко заметил Главный церемониймейстер. — Нам вряд ли удастся вывезти их из Олларии. Алва начеку, и если он отпустит нас самих, то не отпустит нас с Приддами. Нужно удержать в своих руках хотя бы принца.

— Хвала Создателю, что он не в Олларии! — воскликнул геренций. — Господин Флермон был трижды прав, советуя держать его за городом!

— Вы правы, — сухо согласился тессорий. — Итак, — он снова повернулся к Леонарду, — у нас есть время до заката? — Генерал кивнул. — Отлично! Мы не принимаем условий герцога Алвы, который беззаконно именует себя Верховным Правителем Талига!

— Одумайтесь, отец! Вы упускаете выгодные условия, — настаивал Леонард. — Вы ведь знаете, на что способен Ворон, Леворукий подери! Скажите ему, что принц у Колиньяра и отдайте юных Приддов. Через несколько часов будет поздно, и…

Тессорий отвернулся от сына, не дослушав.

— Граф, — произнёс он, обращаясь к Адлербергу, — вам, как Главному камергеру, известны все входы и выходы из Ружского дворца. Сможете ли вы добыть для нас ключ от Ворот предателей?

Тессорий произнёс это название без всяких задних мыслей, но все невольно вздрогнули. Слово было сказано.

— Безусловно, ваше сиятельство, — отозвался Адлерберг, чуть помедлив: ему потребовалось несколько секунд, чтобы избавиться от впечатления, вызванного неприятной аналогией. — Но на реке наверняка устроены заставы.

Воротами предателей назывался выход из Ружского дворца, который вёл прямо на реку. Покинуть дворец этим путём можно было только на лодках. Им пользовались обычно при отправке или доставке государственных преступников.

— Однако это всё же самый безопасный выход, — вздохнул сенескаль Миоссан. — Если мы минуем городские ворота по Данару, то сможем благополучно улизнуть.

— Нам придётся разделиться и взять охрану, — заявил тессорий и озабоченно повернулся к полковнику Арнольду Манрику. — На кого из ваших людей мы можем положиться, сын мой?

Тот встрепенулся и по-военному чётко шагнул вперёд.

— Я уже отобрал самых надёжных, — отрапортовал он. — Они ждут нас в передней.

— Превосходно! — одобрил тессорий. — Слава Создателю: вы не такой мямля, как Леонард. Отправьте небольшой передовой отряд с нашего причала. Реку пересекать не нужно. Пусть плывут на восток и ждут нас за заставой короля Франциска.

— Отец… — начал генерал Манрик.

— Когда мы выберемся из Олларии, то отправимся на север, — перебил сына тессорий. — Герцог Ноймаринен – родной дядя кронпринца Карла, ему и надлежит стать регентом при короле, права которого пытается присвоить герцог Алва! А что касается лично вас, — и граф Манрик смерил Леонарда пренебрежительным взглядом, — то вы останетесь здесь с полком вашего брата и попробуете доказать, что вы действительно мой сын, а не позор на репутации вашей матери!

Генерал дёрнулся как от пощёчины.

— Захватывая наследника, вы совершаете большую ошибку, отец, — проговорил он сквозь зубы. — Но, если такова ваша воля, я выполню её, даже если это будет стоить мне жизни!

— Вашей жизни ничто не угрожает! — насмешливо ответил тессорий. — Мы оставляем вам обоих Приддов. По ним Алва стрелять не станет. Но я требую за отказ от опекунства сохранить за мной и вашим братом наши должности, слышите, сударь? Посмотрим, сумеете ли вы разыграть эти козыри удачнее, чем сегодня утром!.. А если вы окажетесь достойным фамилии, которую носите, то сумеете позаботиться и о себе. Пойдёмте, господа!

Весь особняк тут же пришёл в движение. Небольшая группа солдат и офицеров, сгрудившись позади дома, принялась спускать лодки на воду: как и у всей знати, жившей вдоль Данара, у Манриков был свой собственный причал. После двадцатиминутных переговоров вполголоса сенескаль Миоссан сел вместе с уезжающими. Все эти действия сопровождал глухой недовольный ропот: караулы, стоявшие у особняка, взирали на приготовления к бегству с подозрением и всё возрастающей тревогой. Леонард кожей чувствовал, что если бы его отец или брат тоже сели в лодку, вокруг вспыхнул бы бунт.

Верность людей, навербованных в полк Арнольда Манрика, была покупной, и теперь многие из них спрашивали себя: а стоит ли их жалование того, чтобы идти против непобедимого Ворона? Вздумай главари мятежа удрать, то последний полк изменил бы тессорию. Но граф вместе с сыновьями, геренцием и Главным камергером вернулся с причала и потребовал карету, чтобы ехать во дворец.

Волнение вокруг слегка улеглось, чему немало поспособствовало то, что Леонард Манрик остался на месте. Он чувствовал себя глупцом, брошенным за ненадобностью на алтарь отцовских интриг.

Его мучили тяжёлые предчувствия. Бессолнечный осенний день казался ему концом безрадостной и неудачной жизни. Он знал лучше несчастных обманутых солдат: через час или два его отец и братья сбегут через Ворота предателей, бросив его и всех на произвол судьбы. А ему – отнюдь не военному и совсем не интригану – придётся торговаться с Алвой за должности тессория и Главного церемониймейстера, прикрываясь малолетними Приддами… Какая мерзость!

Леонард поморщился как от зубной боли. Следовало подняться в библиотеку – комнату, в которой Фридрих спрятал детей, так как она была расположена в глубине особняка. Но, уже открывая дверь, он понял, что ему не хватит духу сообщить мальчикам о смерти их старшего брата. И так было слишком тяжело смотреть на их бледные, испуганные лица.

Новый герцог Клаус молчал, старательно отводя глаза – ему уже исполнилось двенадцать и он многое понимал. Девятилетний граф Питер, напротив, настойчиво засматривал в лицо, ища ободряющую улыбку сильного и умного взрослого. Он так искренне обрадовался Леонарду, что у того сжалось сердце.

— Сударь! — порывисто воскликнул он, хватая генерала за руку. — Мы скоро поедем? Опекун сказал, что здесь опасно и что нас скоро увезут!

— Это ещё не решено окончательно, — соврал Леонард. — Сегодня мы ещё побудем дома.

Почуяв ложь, Питер задрожал и сник. Клаус кинул на Леонарда быстрый недобрый взгляд исподлобья и ничего не сказал. Леонард почувствовал, что в этот миг юный герцог Придд увидел в нём врага. Вероятно, так оно и было на самом деле. Войди в библиотеку друг, он немедленно увёл бы детей и отдал тому, с кем они находились бы в безопасности – герцогу Алве.

Но Леонард никогда не мог идти против воли отца.

Поняв, что он не может выносить враждебное молчание одного и испуганный лепет второго, он поспешил уйти из библиотеки, хотя первоначально собирался пробыть с детьми подольше.

Спустившись во двор, он поискал взглядом среди солдатни кого-нибудь с лицом подобрее, чем у остальных. Он плохо знал своих подчинённых. Он вообще тяжело сходился с людьми, а уж солдаты всегда казались ему одинаковыми, как дрова в поленнице. Сейчас он как никогда сильно сожалел об этой своей несчастной особенности. Вот Алва видел людей и умел находить с ними общий язык! Верный человек необходим сейчас как воздух, но способен ли генерал Манрик выбрать верно?

Один из солдат поднял голову. Его простое лицо показалось Леонарду открытым и честным.

— Как ваше имя, сержант? — спросил он, стараясь говорить как можно твёрже.

— Йозеф Шеллер, господин генерал! — отозвался тот, вытянувшись в струнку.

— Отлично, сержант Шеллер. У меня есть для вас поручение.

Леонард отвёл сержанта на второй этаж.

— Я поручаю вам охрану наших маленьких гостей, Шеллер. Это дети покойного герцога Вальтера Придда. Они здесь, в библиотеке. Об этом не знает никто, кроме меня, пары слуг и теперь вас. Запомните: с этой минуты никто, кроме меня, не имеет права заходить к ним. Вам это ясно, сержант?

— Так точно, господин генерал! — отрапортовал тот и деловито уточнил: — Этот приказ касается и графа Манрика и виконта Эммануилсберга?

— Я имел в виду: меня и членов моей семьи, — сухо поправился Леонард, досадуя, что так глупо проговорился.

Сержант взглянул ему прямо в лицо умными проницательными глазами.

— Будет исполнено, господин генерал! — отчеканил он.

«Он понял, — подумал Леонард, сцепив зубы, — он понял, что отец больше сюда не вернётся…».

— Вы головой отвечаете мне за их жизнь, сержант, — выговорил он с усилием. — Что бы сегодня ни случилось, юный герцог Придд и граф Васспард должны остаться в живых. Вам это ясно?

— Так точно! — повторил сержант Шеллер, вытягиваясь по стойке «смирно». Славное лицо его разом одеревенело, и в эту секунду он и впрямь казался бесчувственным поленом – старательным служакой, ничем не лучше тех дуболомов, которыми был полон двор особняка.

«Нужно только продержаться до заката, — повторял Леонард про себя как заклинание. — Нужно продержаться до заката… Когда придёт Алва, я отдам ему мальчиков, и будь что будет».

Верховный Правитель Талига пришёл ещё до заката. Короткий осенний день только пошёл под уклон, как особняк начали окружать правительственные войска. Вчерашние союзники подвезли к дому пушки. Из витражного окна отцовского кабинета Леонард увидел жерла орудий, направленные, казалось, прямо на него. Цветные мутноватые стёкла окрашивали людей и пушки в какие-то нереальные тона.

Во дворе между тем поднялась суматоха и шум.

— Измена! Измена! — кричали взволнованные голоса. — Манрики сбежали! Манрики предали всех нас!

Леонард не успел выскочить на улицу: внутрь кабинета ввалилась целая толпа, едва не снеся по дороге тяжёлые дубовые двери.

— Как это понимать, генерал? — выкрикнул один из офицеров, кажется, какой-то капитан. — Вы бросаете нас на пушки Первого маршала, а сами улепётываете, как трусливые крысы?

— Где вы видите, чтобы я улепётывал? — холодно поинтересовался Леонард, с достоинством выпрямляясь перед разъярённой толпой. Только бы не дать им почувствовать, как он слаб, как бесконечно слаб и одинок! — Разве я сейчас не перед вами?

— Ваш отец говорил то же самое! — выплюнул ему в лицо капитан. — А сам сбежал, едва улучил минутку!

— С чего вы взяли, что мой отец сбежал? — решился возразить Леонард, пытаясь выиграть время.

— Ружский дворец сдан! Слышите: Ружский дворец сдан без боя! — наперебой закричали все вокруг. — А мы заперты здесь как в ловушке!

— А ваша проклятая семейка удрала вместе с кронпринцем! — крикнул капитан, угрожающе наступая на Леонарда и тыча его пальцем в грудь. — Через какие-нибудь полчаса нас всех перестреляют, как крыс в мышеловке!

Взбудораженные офицеры загалдели.

— Послушайте, господа!.. — попытался перекричать их Леонард.

— Но вам не удастся сбежать от нас, генерал, даже не надейтесь! — потрясая кулаками, продолжал капитан. — Если всем нам суждено быть расстрелянными за измену, то и вы сдохнете вместе с нами!

Всеобщий вопль согласия и одобрения встретил эти слова. Десятки рук протянулись к Леонарду, чтобы схватить его, и он невольно отступил на полшага, вздрогнув от омерзения. Однако мысль о маленьких Приддах заставила его быстро взять себя в руки.

— Вы хотите привязать меня к жерлу пушки, господа? — спросил он с таким презрением, что возбуждённая толпа на минуту примолкла. — Извольте. Я готов умереть и первым показать вам, как должны умирать мужчины. Но если вы трусите, — прибавил он, скривив губы, — если вы боитесь обвинения в измене и хотите сделки с властями, то я могу спасти вас. Я готов вступить в переговоры и выпросить у герцога Алвы прощения для вас. Выбирайте, что вам больше по вкусу.

Офицеры отступили. Все они, несомненно, были храбрыми людьми, способными доказать это на поле боя, но умирать за сбежавших Манриков не хотел никто. В глубине души Леонард хорошо понимал их. Он и сам не пошёл бы против Первого маршала, не будь он, к несчастью, сыном своего отца.

— Что вы предлагаете сделать? — с подозрением спросил у Леонарда один из офицеров.

— Сдаться герцогу Алве при условии, что он помилует вас, — спокойно отозвался он.

Офицеры переглянулись. Они были удивлены, но недавние известия о сдаче Ружского дворца заставляли их повсюду искать подвох.

— Не верьте ему, господа! — обратился к ним капитан, по-видимому, зачинщик бунта. — Он из семьи предателей! Он вступит в тайные переговоры и выторгует себе прощение ценою наших жизней!

— Вы ошибаетесь, сударь! — холодно одёрнул его Леонард. — Переговоры не будут тайными. Я поднимусь на крышу особняка и стану разговаривать с Алвой оттуда. Вы все сможете слышать нас!

Капитан нехотя уступил: он явно понимал, что это единственный шанс избежать обстрела дома. Но слова Леонарда ни на йоту не уменьшили его подозрений.

— Хорошо, пусть будет так, — угрюмо согласился он. — Но я поднимусь на крышу вместе с вами и берегитесь, если вздумаете надуть меня!

Леонард пожал плечами: ему было всё равно. Всё отступало на задний план перед тем, что он обязан был сделать.

Хмурое осеннее небо висело так низко, что с крыши, казалось, было легко дотянуться до облаков. Капитан растянул в руках белую скатерть, сдёрнутую с какого-то сервировочного столика в столовой: белый цвет означал, что осаждённые желают вступить в переговоры.

— Я хочу обсудить условия капитуляции с герцогом Алвой! — крикнул Леонард, забравшись на широкий парапет. Отсюда он как на ладони видел собственный двор, полный солдат, запертые ворота, а за ними — пушки, артиллеристов и орудийную прислугу, офицеров гарнизона во главе с полковником Анселом и самого Алву в окружении небольшого отряда кэналлийцев.

Алва, не спешиваясь, приблизился к воротам.

— Я слушаю вас, генерал, — ответил он сильным звучным голосом.

Хотя ему приходилось задирать голову, у Леонарда возникло ощущение, что сам он стоит ниже Первого маршала.

— Мы готовы сдаться без сопротивления, ваша светлость! — крикнул он громко. — Но у нас есть одно условие! Оно касается моих людей.

— Какое же?

— Полк моего брата выполнял приказы своего командира, — ответил Леонард как можно отчётливее. — Они служили тому, кого считали своим государем Карлом IV. Если они совершили ошибку, то ответственность за неё несу только я, а не мои подчинённые. Сам я готов предстать перед судом вашей светлости, но прошу помилования всем моим людям!

Алва немного подумал.

— Если ваши люди служили своему государю, — ответил он, — это не может считаться изменой. Тот, кто не совершил преступлений, может ничего не бояться.

— Это ваше слово, монсеньор? — громко спросил Леонард.

— Моё слово.

Капитан, размахивающий белой скатертью за спиной у Леонарда, рвано выдохнул. Очевидно, после дня баррикад и разгона церковного хода кардинала Сильвестра ему было чего бояться.

Но генералу Манрику было не до него.

— Пусть ваши люди откроют ворота и сложат оружие, — властно распорядился Алва.

Леонард глубоко вздохнул и наконец произнёс главное, ради чего он полез на крышу.

— Помимо солдат в этом доме есть дети, ваша светлость. Прежде всего я хотел бы, чтобы им было позволено покинуть особняк.

— Постойте! — крикнул капитан, мгновенно насторожившись. — Какие дети? О них не было разговора между нами!

— Это наши воспитанники, дети покойного герцога Придда, — сухо ответил Леонард через плечо и добавил брезгливо: — И я не считал нужным обсуждать с вами мои семейные дела, сударь.

Это были лишние, опасные слова.

— Нет! — выкрикнул капитан с отвращением. — Я не согласен с этим!

— А кто вы такой, чтобы выражать своё несогласие? — лениво поинтересовался Алва снизу.

— Я капитан Со́ден! — заявил капитан таким тоном, словно его имя должен был знать весь свет. — И я не позволю генералу Манрику выводить отсюда кого бы то ни было без нашего разрешения!

— Прекрасно, капитан Соден, — спокойно отозвался Алва. — Но если я согласен не воевать с вами, то я тем более не воюю с детьми. Если в доме находятся женщины и дети, они могут беспрепятственно выйти прямо сейчас. И мне безразлично, кто их выведет. Если желаете, капитан, выводите их сами!

Пока Соден пытался возразить Алве, Леонард торопливо бросился к слуховой лестнице и в одну минуту сбежал вниз на второй этаж.

— Быстрее, сержант! — крикнул он, едва завидев Шеллера у дверей в библиотеку. — Ведите Приддов во двор!

Однако Соден опередил их.

— Это ловушка! — доказывал он офицерам. — Манрик просто спасает свою шею, отдавая Алве Приддёнышей. Они же заложники, понимаете? Нельзя выпускать заложников, пока мы не получим письменные гарантии!

— Вы с ума сошли, сударь! — воскликнул раздражённый Леонард. — Разве вам мало слова герцога?

— А что он сказал? — злобно возразил Соден. — Что помилование получат те, кто не замешан в преступлениях? А разве смерть кардинала Сильвестра – не преступление? А стрельба у Собора Святой Октавии – не преступление? А как насчёт штурма дома Ворона в ночь баррикад, а? Кто будет отвечать за всё это?

— То есть вы трусите и готовы прятаться за спины двух детей? — с отвращением спросил Леонард. — Вы, офицеры?

В толпе воцарилось замешательство. Кто-то был готов довериться слову Алвы, другие склонялись на сторону подозрительного Содена. Как видно, им и впрямь было чего опасаться.

Нужно было ловить момент.

— Откройте калитку, — вполголоса приказал Леонард караульным.

Солдаты неохотно принялись выполнять его распоряжение. Едва засовы были сняты, как сержант Шеллер подхватил Питера-Иммануила под мышки и кинулся в образовавшуюся щель, закрывая ребёнка своим телом.

От неожиданности мальчик закричал. Этот истошный детский крик словно выбил последние подпорки из-под самообладания взрослых людей.

— Бей Манриков! — завопил капитан Соден, выхватывая из-за пояса пистолет. — Смерть проклятым предателям!

— Бей! — завопило ещё десятка два голосов.

Леонард толкнул в спину двенадцатилетнего Клауса-Максимиллиана, пытаясь подбросить его к калитке, но мальчик в ужасе шарахнулся в сторону. В эту минуту Соден выстрелил. Он целил в Леонарда и попал. Генерал почувствовал, как в груди разливается боль как от ожога и непроизвольно перевёл глаза туда, откуда толчками вырывалась кровь. Следующую пулю он пропустил: во дворе началась беспорядочная стрельба. Палили и справа, и слева, и сверху; кто-то кричал, тщетно пытаясь навести порядок, но обезумевшие люди не слышали приказов. Маленький Клаус с испуганными глазами метался из стороны в сторону, а Леонард пытался прикрыть его собой, но почему-то безуспешно. Руки и ноги отказались ему служить и разъезжались на утоптанной земле, как на льду. К счастью, честное лицо сержанта Шеллера вновь мелькнуло в калитке. Он кинулся к юному герцогу Придду.

— Держи мальчишку! — истошно закричал кто-то, по-видимому капитан Соден. — Не отпускай! Он наш залож…

Пуля срезала Клауса, как срезает стебелёк травы. Сержант Шеллер подхватил ребёнка и прикрыл собой, но было уже поздно. Леонард, чувствуя, как задыхается то ли от собственной крови, то ли от бессилия, упал в пыль. Сверху на него обрушилось с десяток ударов, но он почти не заметил этого.

Он подвёл своего отца и не спас маленького Клауса. Неудачник. Вечный неудачник! Было что-то мучительно стыдное в том, чтобы умирать вот так, в грязи у собственного дома, от ударов убийц, бывших твоими же офицерами.

Кто-то продолжал кричать, но Леонард уже не разбирал ни слов, ни голосов. Калитка захлопнулась, отрезая двор от внешнего мира. С полсотни сапог выбивали пыль прямо перед носом у Леонарда, и в конце концов поднявшаяся в воздух земля ослепила его.

Он уже не слышал, как по запертым воротам ударила первая пушка, как тяжёлые ядра пробили кирпичную кладку и как сгрудившиеся во дворе люди побежали в панике, кашляя и задыхаясь от каменного крошева.

**4**

Тусклый свет пасмурного осеннего дня заливал Капитулярный зал Нохского аббатства. Только что закончился приём иноземных послов, всё время мятежа просидевших тихо в ожидании чья возьмёт. Но сегодня Гайифа и Дриксен подняли головы, учуяв появившуюся возможность для политического торга. Они явились в Ноху – точь-в-точь стайка осанистых гусаков, предшествуемая вожаком, послом Гамбрином.

Ричард понял сразу: Алва не намерен торговаться. Ворон держался как настоящий анакс и, судя по иронической усмешке, временами кривившей его губы, готовил послам какой-то неприятный сюрприз. Гамбрин тоже почувствовал это: он быстро отступил и, выразив свои соболезнования по случаю смерти короля и кардинала, удалился, увлекая за собой всю гусиную стаю.

Ричард отстоял приём за правым плечом Верховного правителя, как и положено Повелителю Скал. По левую руку от себя Алва расположил какого-то вассала Волн, долженствующего представлять особу юного герцога Питера-Иммануила. Ричард узнал этого дворянина – кажется, он был одним из тех, кто перенёс в Ноху тело Валентина Придда, но так и не смог вспомнить его имени. Здесь же присутствовали церковные власти: бывший епископ Олларии Агний, назначенный новым кардиналом Талига, и настоятели крупнейших соборов столицы.

После ухода послов Алва обратился к ним.

— Похороны короля Фердинанда и вашего предшественника Сильвестра должны состояться в следующем месяце, — произнёс он ровным безэмоциональным голосом, обернувшись к новому кардиналу. — Позаботьтесь о том, чтобы тела были выставлены в Ружском дворце как можно скорее. Прощание должно начаться на этой неделе. Нашей резиденцией на этот месяц останется Ноха.

Кардинал Агний склонился в низком поклоне.

— Что же касается тел герцога Валентина Придда и его брата Клауса… — продолжал Алва, но прервался, видимо, непроизвольно.

— Церковь готова принять их в Соборе Святой Октавии, ваша светлость, — негромко прошелестел Агний и добавил не без желчи: — Пусть добрые жители Олларии видят, что Манрики не остановились перед убийством ребёнка после того, как подняли руку на его высокопреосвященство! Злодеи и святотатцы! — Он даже скрипнул зубами от негодования.

Алва ограничился кивком в знак согласия и продолжал, повернувшись к Главному прокурору Орильяну:

— Опеку над новым герцогом Питером-Иммануилом я беру на себя. Пусть его сегодня же увезут в Кэналлоа… Оповестите его родных, маркиз, и передайте капитану Марено, что мои инструкции находятся в этом пакете.

Маркиз Орильян молча забрал пакет и, не говоря ни слова, откланялся.

— Но, ваша светлость… — неуверенным тоном снова начал Агний. — Как же быть с этим бедным мальчиком, Шарлем Сэц-Ариго, сыном королевы? Его нужно вырвать из рук преступников и негодяев, насильственно захвативших его!

— Уверен, что Манрики побегут вместе с ним в Ноймар, — вставил граф Вейсдорн.

— Если так, то мои люди задержат их, — заметил полковник Ансел. — Я отправил погоню на Северный тракт, как только стало известно, что заговорщики удрали.

— Это хорошо, но недостаточно, — холодно бросил ему Алва. — Оповестите все заставы на дорогах, отправьте эстафеты. Ночью я написал герцогу Ноймаринену, чтобы он забрал наследника, если Манрики привезут его в Ноймар, и под охраной доставил в Олларию. Я надеюсь, ваше высокопреосвященство, что политику вы предоставите нам, — продолжал он, поворачиваясь к Агнию. — Сосредоточьте своё внимание на церковных службах и панихидах по погибшим.

Это прозвучало как отповедь. Агний смиренно склонил голову и поспешил удалиться. Святые отцы кинулись за ним следом.

Шарль Сэц-Ариго, сын королевы! Неужели маленькому Карлу Оллару отныне предстоит называться этим именем? Ричард поёжился от внезапного сквозняка. Капитулярный зал Нохи был холоден, как камни, из которых его когда-то сложили. Сквозь огромные окна с частыми переплётами виднелся Двор Магнуса с полуразрушенными службами, а слева – заброшенный сад, при истинниках именовавшийся Садом Секретов. Тоскливая картина запустения открывалась отовсюду, откуда ни глянь.

Кажется, на мгновение она приковала к себе внимание Алвы. Ворон застыл, созерцая унылый пейзаж за окном. Возможно, он просто ненадолго уснул стоя, вперившись в пустое пространство широко раскрытыми глазами.

— Вы свободны, господа, — произнёс он наконец, не отворачивая головы от окна. — Вейсдорн! Мы обсудим назначения на вакантные должности завтра. А пока прикажите перенести тело генерала Манрика в Нохскую церковь. Я не хочу, чтобы оно стало объектом надругательств. Семейная верность, пусть и неоправданная, требует уважения. Герцог Окделл! — окликнул он Дика, когда тот уже собирался последовать примеру остальных и выйти. — Останьтесь.

Ричард остановился. Караульные захлопнули двери, отрезая Капитулярный зал от коридора, и, оглянувшись, юноша увидел, что маска отрешённого спокойствия сползла у Алвы с лица. Теперь, когда они остались наедине, на нём ясно читалась усталость и хмурая сосредоточенность.

— Вы составили план Нохского аббатства, как я просил вас, Ричард? — спросил Ворон, с силой проводя руками по глазам.

Они почти не виделись накануне: пока Алва брал Ружский дворец и особняк Манриков – два последних оплота мятежа – Ричард исследовал аббатство в сопровождении своих людей и вездесущего Рамиро. Ночью же Ворон был занят несчастным Питером-Иммануилом и приватными переговорами с Домом Волн.

Сняв футляр с картами с шеи Рамиро (Гиллалун сплёл литтэну ошейник ещё в Гальтаре по просьбе своего господина), Ричард разложил бумаги на столе. Чертёж получился удачный: рука у Дика была твёрдая и глазомер безошибочный. Чёткие линии, словно выведеннные опытным инженером или архитектором, складывались в ясную, легко читаемую картину.

— Вижу, у вас был прекрасный учитель, — бросил Алва словно невзначай, мельком скользнув взглядом по лицу своего бывшего оруженосца, и Дику вдруг почудилась теплота в синих глазах.

«Это что, похвала?» — спросил он про себя, искоса посмотрев на Ворона. Однако тот уже полностью погрузился в изучение бумаг.

В плане Ноха представляла собой семиугольник, в центре которого располагалась величественная церковь, построенная в форме семилучёвой звезды. В прошлом в каждом луче находился алтарь, посвящённый одному из семи атрибутов Создателя. Главный алтарь – Истины – указывал прямо на одноимённую Башню, самую мощную из семи, возвышавшихся над стенами аббатства. Алтарь и Башня были ориентированы на юг, на Агарис.

Слева от Башни Истины во внутреннем дворе располагалась Палата аббата (где Алва устроил свои временные покои), а справа – Палата Магнуса, в Капитулярном зале которой они сейчас находились. Между Палатами и прямо перед Башней когда-то был разбит Сад Секретов. Теперь он весь зарос бурьяном, так что от его прежнего великолепия не осталось и следа.

— В целом это совпадает со старыми планами из Королевской библиотеки, — задумчиво протянул Алва, скользя пальцем по линиям плана. — За исключением вот этих полостей в стенах и под садом. Это потайные ходы?

— И скрытые комнаты, монсеньор, — подтвердил Дик. — Вот здесь, — и он ткнул в стену между Башней Истины и Палатой Магнуса, — находилась лаборатория, должно быть, для алхимических опытов. Я приказал моим людям выбить дверь, и они обнаружили внутри печь и целый стеллаж с колбами и порошками. А вот тут, напротив, было что-то вроде зверинца: все стены от пола до потолка уставлены клетями. Кажется, истинники держали в них крыс, — добавил он, вздрогнув от отвращения. — Металлические решётки все прогрызены изнутри.

— Истинники всегда питали слабость к крысам, — усмехнулся Алва. — И, похоже, взаимную.

— Здесь, под Двором аббата, устроен склеп… — продолжал было Дик, но Алва перебил его.

— А сама Башня? — спросил он. — Я не вижу в ней комнат. Вы не успели исследовать её? Вам не хватило времени?

Ричард слегка замялся.

— Отчасти, — признался он. — Но главное в том, что здесь как будто какое-то слепое пятно, монсеньор. Мне стоит только закрыть глаза, как я вижу всё, что нас окружает: стены, переходы, комнаты, какими бы тайными они ни были… Но не эту Башню. Она словно запечатана. Я не вижу входа. Я не могу проникнуть в неё даже мысленно, как ни пытаюсь.

Алва поднял на него внимательный взгляд.

— Вы уже говорили мне, что видите аббатство мысленно, — сказал он. — Но почему? Благодаря вашему литтэну? Это он ведёт вас?

Словно почувствовав, что речь идёт о нём, Рамиро, до этого вертевшийся у Дика под ногами, пролез длинной мордой прямо под левую руку Алвы, и тот машинально погладил пса, отчего Рамиро блаженно зажмурился.

— Нет, — ответил Дик, немного обидевшись: разве сам по себе он не обладает способностями, положенными истинному Окделлу? — Рамиро здесь не при чём. То есть он тоже может ориентироваться в аббатстве. Но меня ведёт не он, а здешние камни. Когда я касаюсь стен, они словно бы говорят со мною. Не знаю, как правильнее описать вам это, монсеньор. Вероятно, это потому, что они чуют во мне своего Повелителя. А Рамиро, он… Он просто меня охраняет.

— Вы слышите камни? — переспросил Алва. — С каких это пор?

— После Лабиринта, монсеньор.

Алва отвлёкся от плана и левой ладонью приподнял голову Рамиро. Низкое осеннее солнце, внезапно выглянув из-за туч, осветило довольную морду дейты и рассыпало вокруг на полу круглые блики, похожие на золотые монеты.

— А ваш литтэн? Где вы его нашли?

— В катакомбах под Гальтарой, — пояснил Дик. — Он, кажется, спал, а я разбудил его.

— Разбудили? Как? Назвав его Рамиро? — насмешливо спросил Алва. — Имя моего предка обладает магическим действием?

Дик насупился: неужели Ворон издевается?

— Нет, — буркнул он. — Я думаю, его разбудила моя кровь. Я… Я упал в катакомбах и расшиб голову, а брызги крови попали на фреску, в которой он спал. Он ведь может становится тенью, — похвастал Ричард, с гордостью любуясь Рамиро.

Алва чуть заметно вздрогнул.

— Литтэны питаются кровью? — быстро спросил он. Его ласкающая ладонь замерла и соскользнула с собачьей морды. — Вы кормите этого пса кровью? Своей или чужой?

Ричард удивлённо замер: вопрос показался ему до того диким, что он с минуту промедлил с ответом, соображая, не померещилось ли ему.

— Ну же! — властно поторопил его Алва. — Вы даёте ему свою кровь? Или кровь ваших вассалов? Как часто? И каким образом?

— Никак, эр Рокэ, — оторопело отозвался Ричард. — Рамиро же… э-э… не клоп. По крови он просто узнал меня. Вот и всё.

Алва уселся на край крепкого дубового стола, стоявшего в центре Капитулярного зала, небрежным жестом отодвинув план аббатства, который только что рассматривал.

— А знаете, юноша, — произнёс он лёгким светским тоном, — что вкус человеческой крови особенно ценят крысы? Один любопытный сьентифик провёл такой опыт: давал им кровь, которую лекари выпускали из вен своих больных. Так его питомцы ели её в четыре раза чаще, чем что-либо иное. Не удивлюсь, если здешние истинники тоже проделывали что-то подобное. Скажите: ваш литтэн случайно не похож в этом отношении на любимцев здешних уважаемых монахов? Ему не случалось кусать вас или ваших людей, чтобы попробовать вашу кровь на вкус?

Дик вытаращился на Алву, полностью утратив дар речи. Что за дикий, бессмысленный бред? Зачем Алва рассказывает ему про несуразные опыты какого-то полоумного сьентифика? Неужели он всерьёз считает Рамиро… кем? Крысой?

Литтэн, тоже обиженный внезапным пренебрежением Ворона, потряс головой и разочаровано чихнул.

— М-м… монсеньор… — промычал Ричард, сам не зная толком, что хочет сказать. — Но Рамиро… не совсем пёс. Он – гончая Лита. Он не нуждается в обычной пище.

— А в чём он нуждается? — поинтересовался Ворон небрежно. — Если ему нужна не кровь, то что? Может быть… А скажите-ка мне, юноша, — продолжал он, внезапно нахмурившись, — не случалось ли за последнее время в вашем окружении каких-нибудь странных, необъяснимых смертей?

Час от часу не легче! Дик почувствовал себя так, словно увяз в каком-то мутном, заколдованном сне, лишённом смысла и связи.

— Все мои вассалы живы и здоровы, — ответил он с недоумением. — Да и что им сделается? Ведь Рамиро спас нас всех, приведя в Ноху! Он защитник, монсеньор, а не убийца. Он не какой-нибудь там кровосос.

— Вот как? — спросил Алва. — И он может становиться тенью?

Ричард кивнул и прищёлкнул пальцами. Рамиро, уже улёгшийся у его ног, недовольно фыркнул, но всё же подчинился и поднялся гибким движением. Шаг – и литтэн плавно перетёк в двухмерную форму, превратившись в плоский силуэт на полу. Алва с минуту наблюдал, как собачья тень скользит среди солнечных пятен, словно гоняясь за ними, и перевёл потемневший напряжённый взгляд на Ричарда.

— Какой он в человеческом облике?

— У него нет человеческого облика, эр Рокэ! — в отчаянии воскликнул Ричард. Что это за странные мысли приходят сегодня монсеньору на ум?

— Да вы настоящий еретик, Ричард! — живо отозвался Алва с иронией, за которой, однако, чувствовалась затаённая тревога. — Разве вы не видели фресок в соборах Агариса или росписей на стенах прямо здесь, в Нохе? Спутники демонов и сами демоны. За Литом следуют огромные мужланы с бычьими мордами вместо человеческих лиц, за Астрапом – худосочные девицы с кошачьими головами и львиными гривами, за моим предком Анэмом – крылатые ведьмы с птичьими клювами вместо носов, а за Ундом – птицерыбодевы со змеиными хвостами. Разве вы не верите в это, как положено сыну истинной церкви?

— Эсператистская ложь! — выпалил возмущённый Ричард и тут же прикусил себе язык. — То есть я хочу сказать… Ведь Ушедших богов стали считать врагами Создателя, так ведь? — несчастным голосом произнёс он. — Вот и их спутников представили какими-то страшными чудищами. Но это неправда, эр Рокэ! Наши предки не были детьми Чужого. И я никогда в жизни не видел минотавров, кроме как на церковных росписях. Старинные легенды нашего рода ни словом не упоминают о них. Да и святого Гермия, моего предка, сопровождал пёс, а не человекобык. А Рамиро… Он даже в Лабиринте, рядом с Изначальными тварями оставался просто охотничьим псом – такой он и есть на деле!

— Неужели?.. Чем же он тогда питается?

— Магией земли, — ответил Ричард не задумываясь. — Так же, как и все создания Лита, даже Изначальные твари. У земли хватит стихийной силы, чтобы прокормить хоть сотню таких литтэнов.

Алва задумчиво посмотрел на Рамиро, который, вернув себе трёхмерную форму, снова улёгся у ног Ричарда.

— И, однако, он всего один, — пробормотал Алва.

— Я не знаю, сколько их осталось на самом деле, монсеньор, — ответил Ричард не без грусти. — Может быть, есть и другие, но они пока спят, как спал и Рамиро. Я хочу позвать их, но мне не хватает умения увидеть, где они находятся.

— Но вы нашли хотя бы одного… — проговорил Алва словно бы про себя. — Это уже много. А вот я никогда не видел… белых ласточек.

— А крылатых ведьм с птичьими клювами? — против собственной воли поинтересовался Ричард.

Его потянуло за язык какое-то болезненное любопытство; правду говоря, он совсем не хотел слышать ответ. Но Алва ответил, саркастически усмехнувшись:

— Крылатых ведьм – да. Видел. — Его синие глаза внезапно потемнели. — В Хексберге есть целая гора, где они живут. Рот… Один мой родич утверждает, что это астеры. Но не все, кто поднимался к ним на ночь, утром спускались вниз.

— Почему? — спросил Ричард. Голос его почему-то сел, и вопрос провучал почти шёпотом.

Алва пожал плечами.

— Астеры забирают души у тех, кто особенно им понравился, — пояснил он небрежно. — Во всяком случае, так говорят, когда находят трупы этих… счастливчиков.

Ричард содрогнулся.

— Это не настоящие астеры, монсеньор, — пробормотал он.

— Возможно, — согласился Алва. — Будь я Литом, мне и в голову бы не пришло кормить своих псов собственной печенью, не говоря уж о печени моего наследника. И, каким бы мерзавцем я ни был, бросать им своих подданных я бы тоже не стал. Но кто знает этих Ушедших богов? Люди – их создания, а люди готовы платить за власть чем угодно. За примером не далеко ходить: взять хотя бы нашу любезную королеву. Хотя нужно отдать ей должное: она исключительно ловко торговала собственным сыном.

Снова «сын королевы»! В предсмертном манифесте Фердинанд II отрёкся от него, а ведь ребёнок был единственной естественной защитой Катари. Ричарда опять пробрал лёгкий озноб. Что же будет с ней теперь, когда сама она под судом, её муж умер, а сын похищен? Сердце юноши сжалось от горькой жалости.

— Вы прикажете возобновить суд над её величеством, монсеньор? — внутренне замирая спросил он, не смея поднять глаз на Алву.

— Подданные не должны судить свою королеву, — холодно и сухо ответил тот. — Это было делом Фердинанда, который, что ни говори, умер очень кстати. Выставлять себя рогоносцем перед всеми не самая приятная вещь.

Дик невольно испытал приступ глухого раздражения. Покойного короля, конечно, нельзя было назвать хорошим правителем, но он был добрый человек. Алве не стоило говорить об убитом в таком пренебрежительном тоне.

— Что вы сделаете с королевой? — спросил он, по-прежнему не поднимая глаз.

— Предоставлю ей самой выбрать свою судьбу, — ответил Алва спокойно. — Не сомневаюсь, что она примет лучшее решение из возможных.

Ричард наконец поднял голову и вопросительно взглянул на Ворона, ожидая, что он разъяснит свои слова.

— Но это же очевидно, юноша, — произнёс тот с раздражением. — Неужели вы до сих пор не поняли, что королеву интересует прежде всего она сама? Жизнь раскаивающейся вдовы вряд ли её устроит. Следовательно, она продаст отцовство своих детей по самой выгодной цене. И вам она известна. Вспомните, что вы сами говорили покойному Фердинанду и что повторили сегодня послу Гамбрину. Кого королева назвала отцом своих детей в приватных разговорах с вами в саду Святой Октавии?

— Вас! — буркнул Ричард, в эту минуту ненавидя Алву всей душой.

Ворон усмехнулся и слегка развёл руками.

— Но вы тоже вели со мной приватные разговоры, монсеньор, — яростно бросил ему Ричард, — и вы уверяли меня в том, что всё это неправда! Вы сказали, что будь принц вашим бастардом, он был бы вашей копией, а уж внешнее сходство всякий способен увидеть своими глазами!

— Верно, — холодно согласился Алва. — Но вы окажете скверную услугу вашей обожаемой королеве, если начнёте распространяться об этом. Признание Карла моим бастардом вернёт его в порядок престолонаследования, а Катарина Ариго сохранит корону на своей голове. Или вы так ревнивы, что не переживёте её брака со мной?

— Что?! Её брак с вами? — переспросил потрясённый Ричард, не веря своим ушам.

Ошеломлённый, он отступил на несколько шагов и остановился только когда почувствовал, что рискует оступиться. Слова Ворона поразили его как удар молнии.

В Капитулярном зале резко стемнело: вероятно, солнце зашло за тучи. Лицо Алвы утонуло в тени и стало похоже на древнюю театральную маску.

— А вы намеревались сами предложить ей руку и сердце? — Насмешливый голос Алвы из полутьмы хлестнул Дика как плетью. — Увы, юноша, для королевы это не такое привлекательное предложение, как вам кажется. Власть в вашем разорённом Надоре, где из каждого угла свищет ветер? Помилуйте! Можно ли придумать что-нибудь более жалкое после короны Талига? А сын-бастард, взятый из милости в замок Окделлов! Нет, нежное сердце нашего святого гиацинта не вынесет подобной жертвы с вашей стороны. Регентшей ей не стать, даже окажись Карл сыном Фердинанда: женщины в Талиге не правят. Но моей королевой она может быть и знает это. Катарине прекрасно известно, что я не допущу династического кризиса в стране.

Ричард уставился на Алву расширившимися от ужаса глазами.

— И в-вы… в-вы пойдёте на это? — спросил он, запинаясь.

— А почему нет? — искренне удивился Алва. — Я уже говорил вам, что я бесплоден. Катарина получит то, чего хочет она, а Талиг выберется из всей этой истории без потерь.

— Но вы же знаете, что Карл не ваш сын! — воскликнул Дик, не будучи в состоянии уразуметь равнодушие своего монсеньора.

— Ну и что? — снова спросил Алва. — Скорее всего, он бастард какого-нибудь Оскара Феншо-Тримейна. Будет весьма добродетельно, если я возведу на трон сына того, кого приказал расстрелять, не находите? Разве вы не рады за своего покойного друга? Или вы сами метите на трон? — Алва смерил Ричарда иронически-оценивающим взглядом. — Вы знаете, что по законам древней Анаксии наследником правителя в отсутствие у него сыновей являлся первый из Повелителей? То есть вы?

Оглушённый всеми этими новостями Ричард невольно затряс головой. Встревоженный Рамиро, задрав голову, посмотрел на него снизу вверх немигающими глазами – такими же синими, как у Алвы.

— Я… Я не хочу трона, монсеньор, — с трудом выговорил Ричард, собираясь с силами. — Но только это… Это будет неправильно! Если принц – не Оллар и не Алва, он не имеет права на верховную власть в Талиге. Это… Это просто бесчестный обман. Нельзя начинать новый круг с подобной лжи. Она принесёт всем несчастье.

— Да вы какой-то фанатик истины, Ричард, — удивился Алва, хотя в уголках его губ задрожала слабая улыбка.

— Я говорю как чувствую, монсеньор, — просто ответил Ричард. — Даже если ложь кажется спасением, она не приносит ничего, кроме вреда. Так меня учила моя матушка.

— А много ли пользы вам принесла ваша искренность с Фердинандом? — спросил Алва. — Или вы можете предложить лучшее решение династического кризиса? Поймите же, юноша, — продолжал он резким тоном, — если не сделать этого, все интриганы королевства, начиная с вашего друга Штанцлера, который сейчас мутит воду в Эпинэ, начнут междоусобицу, крича на всех углах о попранных правах Карла IV.

— Я… Я ничего не могу предложить взамен, монсеньор, — честно признался Дик. — Но ваше решение всё равно не выход. И я уверен, что её величество… Её величество не согласится на подобный брак. Это недостойно женщины из семьи Людей Чести.

Правду говоря, Ричард не был так уверен в этом, как хотел показать. Катари уже обманула несчастного Фердинанда, а выгоды от брака с Алвой не увидел бы только слепой. И всё же в сердце юноши жила глубокая вера – та хрупкая молодая женщина, с которой он говорил в саду аббатства Святой Октавии, не могла утратить присущего ей от рождения благородства души. Выданная замуж по воле семьи, запертая в ловушку придворных интриг, загнанная в угол страхом перед Дораком, она могла оступиться, могла унизиться, могла пасть, но в её сердце наверняка сохранилось достаточно мужества, чтобы искренне раскаяться, и достаточно великодушия, чтобы поступить правильно, когда это потребуется. Солгав один раз по необходимости, она не станет лгать ради власти и выгоды, что бы там ни утверждал Ворон!

Ричард поднял взгляд и увидел, что Алва наблюдает за ним с иронической полуулыбкой, но юноше почудилась в ней тень сочувственного понимания.

— У вас были женщины, кроме баронессы Капуль-Гизайль, к которой я как-то послал вас, Ричард? — внезапно спросил Алва.

Ричард вздрогнул.

— Нет! Да! — выпалил он, не зная, что отвечать: солгать было так же стыдно, как и сказать правду. — А вам какое дело?

— Понятно. — Алва смотрел на него без всякой насмешки. — Дело в том, юноша, что женщины редко ищут любви в постели мужчины. Конечно, иногда подобное случается, но куда чаще им нужна защита, деньги, власть, наслаждение. Звучит неприятно, но такова истина. Вы же её фанатик, Ричард, так что принимайте какую есть. Хотя я знаю, — задумчиво добавил он, — почему вам так трудно смириться: вы уважаете женщин и к тому же целомудрены от природы.

Опешивший Дик не знал, как реагировать на подобные откровения.

— Это так плохо? — с вызовом спросил он.

— С точки зрения эсператистской морали – это прекрасно, — саркастически отозвался Алва. — Но жизненный опыт – грязная вещь, юноша. Знаете, кого чаще всего обманывают низкие женщины? Честного человека. Честному человеку и в голову не придёт, что кто-то способен лгать ради презренной выгоды. Ведь сам он всегда говорит правду.

— И вы предлагаете мне, монсеньор, научить меня лжи? — поинтересовался Ричард со злым раздражением, на понимая, куда клонит Алва.

Ворон расхохотался – весело и и от души.

— Сохрани Создатель! — сказал он, отсмеявшись. — Где ещё я найду такого блаженного оруженосца! Но если уж вы всех меряете по себе, то будьте хотя бы последовательны. Вы можете представить себе, к примеру, вашу матушку на месте вашей святой Катарины? Неверной женой? Матерью бастарда? Любовницей человека, которого она называла вам убийцей и насильником?

— Не смейте трогать мою мать! — выкрикнул Ричард, инстинктивно сжимая кулаки.

— И я не могу, — развёл руками Алва. — Ваша матушка не стала бы жертвовать честью даже ради короны. Но королева Катарина пошла на эту сделку. Так почему же вы теперь ждёте от неё того, на что она не способна?

— Её… Её вынудили! — забормотал Ричард, весь дрожа, — Она всего лишь защищала свою семью… Боялась за свою жизнь!

— Политика – жестокая вещь, согласен, — кивнул Алва. — Политика и война не спрашивают, каковы наши принципы. Самая достойная женщина может стать разменной монетой или жертвой насилия со стороны негодяя. Но она не согласилась бы на это по доброй воле, в отличие от Катарины.

— Не смейте так говорить о королеве! — крикнул Ричард в ярости. — Вы, который обесчестил её!

Алва резко соскочил со стола и подошёл к Ричарду почти вплотную.

— Я, может быть, и не должен, — сказал он негромко и серьёзно. — Но вы – иное дело! Вы как-то застали нас в будуаре, не так ли? Так ответьте мне: стала бы ваша мать вести себя подобным образом с насильником?

Ричард шарахнулся в сторону, дрожа от ужаса. Совесть говорила ему: Алва прав. Но мысль о превращении Катари, несчастной, пусть и падшей, но не утратившей благородства, едва ли в уличную девку, потрясла Ричарда до глубины души. Неужели всё, во что он верил, что он испытывал прежде, было одной бесстыдной и гнусной ложью? Но для чего, святые угодники? Во имя чего?

— Я… Я должен подумать, монсеньор, — пробормотал Дик, слепо озираясь вокруг в поисках выхода. — Я… Я не хочу сейчас находиться рядом с вами. Разрешите мне уйти.

**5**

Дик выскочил из Капитулярного зала и, не помня себя, кинулся в южное крыло Палаты Магнуса, где после вчерашнего осмотра не было ни души. Ему хотелось побыть наедине со своими мыслями, а точнее сказать – забыть обо всём. После слов Алвы его трясло как в лихорадке. Как мог Ворон так говорить о королеве! Да, ей пришлось обмануть несчастного Фердинанда, но ведь она сделала это вынужденно! А сейчас, когда она знает, что Алва не станет угрожать ей, неужели она согласится посадить на трон безвестного бастарда, незаконного сына какого-то случайного любовника, с которым она сошлась из страха, от безысходности? Нет! Дочь семьи Ариго никогда не поступит подобным образом! Да и как после этого ей смотреть в глаза Алве, в глаза Ричарду, зная, что им известна вся правда?

Юноша остановился, едва не споткнувшись о Рамиро: в пустом коридоре второго этажа, по которому он шёл в расстройстве чувств, царила полутьма. Небольшие, как бойницы, окна, прорубленные прямо под потолком и забранные решётками, почти не давали света, а впереди виднелся глухой тупик: здесь Палата Магнуса упиралась в стену Башни Истины. Ричард повернулся, намереваясь возвратиться: ему вспомнилось, что в нескольких бье отсюда на стене мелькнула зажжённая лампа. Но он не успел сделать ни шага, как вдруг _увидел_.

В стене Башни Истины зиял открытый проход.

Почему он не замечал его раньше? Почему ещё вчера он не смог обнаружить ни единой трещины в каменной кладке, свидетельствующей о скрытой в ней двери? Ричард медленно повернулся лицом к тупику и прикрыл глаза, мысленно всматриваясь в окружающий сумрак.

Проход закрывала низкая каменная дверь – часть стены, приводимая в движение спрятанным в полу механизмом. При одновременном нажатии на две плиты – Ричард отчётливо увидел их: выщербленный камень справа и четвёртый от него влево – стена уходила вглубь, открывая проход, в который мог протиснуться один человек.

Сегодня Башня Истины готова была принять его!

Ричард на мгновение задумался: у него мелькнула мысль вернуться в свои покои и прихватить пару-тройку своих людей, а заодно и шпагу: он оставил её у пажа, так как по правилам этикета все, за исключением короля, должны были являться на приём иноземных послов без шпаг. Но он тут же сообразил – так ясно, словно кто-то шепнул ему на ухо, что, вернись он со свитой, проход закроется: механизм двери просто заблокируется изнутри.

Кто или что контролирует путь к тайнам давно умерших монахов? Дик не знал, но ясно понимал: эта сила звала и ждала только его одного.

Юноша взглянул на Рамиро: литтэн тоже почувствовал зов. Тело его напряглось, шерсть чуть приподнялась, чуткие уши зашевелились. Он только насторожён или ощущает опасность? А, была не была, решил Ричард. Вместе они прошли весь Лабиринт. Вряд ли Башня Истины окажется опаснее.

Ричард ощупал свой пояс: Алва великодушно разрешил ему оставить отцовский кинжал, когда он уже было собирался отстегнуть его и передать Кеннету. Проверив, легко ли он выходит из ножен, Ричард вернулся за лампой, повесил её на локоть и бесстрашно двинулся прямо к стене тупика.

Древний механизм натужно заскрипел, но сработал: потайная дверь медленно отошла, приоткрыв щель. Подняв лампу повыше, Ричард протиснулся внутрь и оказался на небольшой каменной площадке, совершенно круглой и пустой. Рамиро вылез следом за своим Повелителем, недовольно отряхиваясь от пыли и песка, посыпавшихся в проём.

Вокруг был только камень: низкий потолок, гулкий пол, мощные стены. Ричард привалился к ним спиной и опять прикрыл глаза, но внутреннее ви́дение ничего не прибавило к внешнему.

Он находился в небольшой комнате, по форме похожей на колодец. Над его головой всей своей громадиной возвышалась Башня, но он не мог проникнуть в её коридоры и комнаты. Единственное, что было ему доступно, это лестница, расположенная прямо напротив двери и спускающаяся куда-то в темноту. Открыв глаза, Ричард увидел на границе светового круга, отбрасываемого лампой, широкую ступень.

Ему придётся сойти вниз: что бы ни хотела открыть ему Башня, оно находилось на первом этаже или под землёй.

Ричард ещё раз проверил кинжал и шагнул к лестнице. Рамиро недовольно замотал головой и попытался ухватить хозяина за плащ, чтобы утянуть назад к двери, но Ричард вывернулся с истинно надорским упрямством. Он не трус и обязательно выяснит, что за всем этим кроется!

Ступенек оказалось ровно шестьдесят четыре – четырежды по шестнадцать. Лестница выводила на нижнюю площадку, тоже похожую на колодец, выложенный кирпичом. Вероятно, сейчас Ричард находился в самом основании Башни, никак не меньше, чем в двух десятках бье от поверхности.

Здесь тоже было пусто; только прямо напротив лестницы зиял зев широкого коридора. Вытянув лампу впереди себя, Ричард осторожно заглянул в него.

Ничего.

Немного поразмыслив, Дик двинулся вперёд: глупо возвращаться, не выяснив ничего существенного. На сей раз Рамиро опередил его и бросился в темноту, недовольно фыркая.

Коридор упирался в другой проход, только гораздо более низкий и древний. Каменная кладка местами осыпалась, земляной потолок нависал прямо над головой, и кое-где Дик с трудом выпрямился бы в полный рост. Здесь отчётливо ощущался запах сырости: вероятно, сообразил Ричард, он всё время шёл на юг, по направлению к Данару. Не исключено, что проход, в котором он сейчас находился, раньше был руслом какого-нибудь подземного притока реки, который осушили и углубили древние инженеры.

Зачем Башня привела его сюда? Он вдохнул полной грудью затхлый воздух, прикрыл глаза и вдруг снова _увидел_ – совершенно отчётливо, как слепой, вновь обретший зрение.

Он стоял в длиннейшем туннеле, ведущем из Олларии куда-то в предместье. Исток туннеля находился на востоке.

Теперь мысли Ричарда были необыкновенно ясны. Он как наяву увидел длинную извилистую линию, прочерченную грифелем по движущейся карте столицы отсюда и на восток. Линия бежала под улицами квартала святого Андрея, полными суетливых горожан, под строгими особняками Людей Чести, под многолюдными рядами Рыбного рынка, через широкую площадь Ратуши и величественную улицу Правосудия к Ружскому дворцу – огромной коробке в форме неправильного четырёхугольника. Туннель начинался оттуда.

Ричард легко взлетел по потайной лестнице – стремительный, как мысль, которой он сейчас и являлся, и положил правую руку на стену, поворачивая отпирающий механизм. Откуда он знал о его существовании? Он не успел удивиться этому: потайная дверца, скрытая за огромным камином, отворилась. Несмотря на полутьму (ставни были прикрыты) Ричард мгновенно узнал комнату, в которой очутился, хотя до этого бывал в ней только однажды.

Будуар королевы.

Башня Истины вывела его на Дорогу Королев!

Ричард потрясённо открыл глаза. Так вот каким путём шёл его предок, Алан Святой, помогая бежать королеве Бланш и её сыну! Вот каким путём он вернулся назад, чтобы убить предателя Рамиро! Сколько раз мальчиком он воображал себе всё это!

Ричард повернулся на закат, чтобы увидеть, куда ведёт Дорога. Перед его мысленным взором замелькали пустырь, окружающий Ноху, городская стена, пыльные улочки предместья и, наконец, холмистая равнина, на которой крестьяне выпасали скот. Здесь дорога круто забирала к северу, вероятно, следуя руслу бывшего подземного притока. Она шла и шла, разматываясь, как бесконечная нить, а Ричард всё никак не мог нащупать её конец.

Мальчиком он полагал, что Дорога Королев кончается под каким-нибудь холмом в чистом поле. Но теперь он сообразил, что это было бы нелепо: нет такого поля, на котором нельзя нечаянно натолкнуться на пастуха со сторожевой собакой, охраняющей стадо коров; на стайку детей, посланных родителями искать заплутавшую овцу; на парочку влюблённых, ищущих местечко поукромнее; наконец, на отбившегося от войска солдата, решившего справить нужду с подветренной стороны заветного холма. Тем более, что Круг назад все подступы к столице были заняты войсками Франциска Оллара: всюду носились вестовые, двигались подводы, шли солдаты и беженцы. Никем не охраняемый выход из подземного туннеля не долго оставался бы тайной. Значит, Дорога Королев вела в строго определённое место, где бежавшим были обеспечены секретность и защита.

Дик сосредоточился, и окрестные луга замелькали перед его мысленным взглядом как картинки в калейдоскопе. Вдруг навстречу понёсся лес: настоящая стена вековых дубов, перемешанных с клёнами, ясенями и мохнатыми елями. А здесь можно славно поохотиться! – мимоходом подумал Дик, и тут за верхушками деревьев показались шпили старого замка.

Ричард сразу узнал его. Охотничий замок Валансен, бывший при Эрнани XI обителью Тёмных сестёр!

Вот куда вела Дорога Королев – в эсператистский монастырь, старый Атрэ-Сорорес, превращённый родом Валансенов в собственный дом. Разумеется, иначе и быть не могло. Где ещё затеряться женщине, как не среди других женщин?

Выход из туннеля таился в стене, украшенной облупившейся фреской с изображением святой Гертруды – покровительницы нуждающихся путешественников. Раньше здесь находилась личная молельня матери-настоятельницы, которую Валансены не тронули из какого-то смутного религиозного почтения. Много столетий комнатушка простояла закрытой и заброшенной, нерушимо храня свою тайну.

Круг тому назад, спасаясь от захватчика Франциска, королева Бланш вышла именно в этой молельне. Её сопровождал Алан Окделл. Подземный ход растягивался почти на пятьдесят хорн, и маленький сын королевы не смог бы сам пройти такое расстояние. Беглецы спустились под землю ещё до восхода, а вышли на поверхность через много часов после заката. Дик словно воочию увидел их: высокую величественную даму, идущую впереди с факелом, и Алана Святого с ребёнком на руках позади.

Нынешнее аббатство Атрэ-Сорорес располагалось в пяти хорнах севернее замка, а Валансен был оставлен на попечение смотрителя и немногих слуг. Но все они, несомненно, были безгранично преданы своим повелительницам. Благоразумие требовало тщательно следить за этим: кто знает, когда и для чего потребуется августейшей особе Дорога Королев? Ведь всего несколько месяцев назад граф Штанцлер наверняка бежал этим путём!

Ричард открыл глаза. Королева Катарина сейчас содержалась в новом аббатстве, но она отлично знала, что всего пять хорн отделяют её от надежды на спасение. Сможет ли она преодолеть их? Обмануть своих тюремщиков и, никем не пойманная, добраться до Олларии? Ведь Дорога Королев вела не только из столицы, но и в столицу! И не должен ли он тайно поспешить ей на выручку? Не затем ли Башня Истины привела его сюда?..

Ричард не успел додумать эту мысль: Рамиро неожиданно глухо зарычал. Дик повернулся в ту сторону, куда смотрел литтэн, но ничего не увидел. Огня в лампе едва хватало, чтобы осветить небольшой пятачок пространства; к тому же где-то на границе темноты туннель делал плавный поворот, скрывая всё, что находилось за ним.

Однако слух Дика уловил какие-то странные звуки: словно сотня крысиных лапок мягко застучала по земле в десятках бье отсюда, рождая в низком, широком туннеле тихий, скрежещущий шорох. Рамиро заворчал громче; шерсть на его загривке поднялась дыбом.

Дик снова подёргал отцовский кинжал за рукоятку, хотя он вряд ли смог помочь против полчища крыс. Странные шумы усиливались, но теперь они казались слабым эхом от чьего-то сбившегося дыхания. Так и есть! Кто-то бежал по подземному ходу, оскальзываясь на камнях и дробно стуча по ним каблуками. Шорох платьев и хриплые вздохи становились всё различимее. Но кто мог бы воспользоваться Дорогой Королев?

«Неужели и впрямь Катари?» — подумал Дик, замирая. — «Создатель, неужели это возможно? Неужели ей удалось подговорить аббатису Клару и тайно пробраться в Валансен?».

Поставив лампу на уступ стены, Дик осторожно шагнул поближе к повороту туннеля, желая рассмотреть новоприбывших. Рамиро снова вцепился зубами в его плащ, но охваченный волнением юноша даже не заметил этого.

Из-за поворота мелькнули отблески фонаря, и Дик тут же почувствовал запах горелого масла. Отблески заскользили по стенам, и вдруг всего в паре шагов от Ричарда возникло тусклое желтоватое пятно, неверное, как болотный огонёк. Одновременно с ним на свет вынырнули две бесформенные тени, скрытые плащами с капюшонами. Низкий рост и нервные, рваные движения выдавали в них женщин.

При их появлении Рамиро выпустил полу хозяйского плаща и припал к земле, словно готовясь к атаке.

Заметив силуэт Дика, женщины остановились как вкопанные и подняли к нему испуганные бледные лица. Растрёпанный пепельный локон выбился из причёски одной из них, а большие голубые глаза почти в упор взглянули на Окделла.

— Ваше величество… — пробормотал он, ошеломлённый неожиданной встречей.

— Дикон! Ты!.. — воскликнула Катари, вздрогнув всем телом. — Не может быть! Розалина! Розалина, у меня, должно быть, помутилось в голове!..

— Г-государыня, тут ч-человек… — проблеяла фрейлина, ставя на пол фонарь, который едва не уронила.

Рамиро издал какой-то утробно-низкий рык.

Королева нервным движением стряхнула капюшон на плечи.

— Вы действительно здесь, герцог Окделл? Мне не кажется? Я не сошла с ума? Отвечайте!

— Это действительно я, ваше величество, — поторопился успокоить её Ричард. — Умоляю вас, не бойтесь!

— Невозможно! Невозможно! — повторяла Катарина в каком-то судорожном возбуждении. — Каким образом вы могли оказаться здесь? Это Дорога Королев. О ней не знает никто, кроме меня!

— Да-да, — заторопился признать Дик. — Я сам догадался, что́ это…

— Вы идёте из дворца? — продолжала лихорадочно допытываться королева. — Вы обыскали мои покои? Да что я говорю! Вы не смогли бы найти дорогу сюда. Никто не находил на протяжении столетий! Это ваш предок успел выдать тайну королев перед своей смертью?

— Что вы говорите, ваше величество! — ужаснулся Дик: душевное состояние Катари испугало его. — Успокойтесь, Создателя ради! Я не был в Ружском дворце, клянусь. Я попал сюда случайно через Башню Истины.

— Что? Через какую Башню? — переспросила королева. Она остановилась, сматриваясь в лицо Дика беспомощными, широко распахнутыми глазами.

— Ту, которая в Нохе, — пояснил Дик. — Нохское аббатство находится прямо над нами.

Он ткнул пальцем в низкий потолок. Этот резкий жест словно спровоцировал литтэна: тот рявкнул так, что у Дика на минуту заложило уши.

Катарина даже не вздрогнула.

— Послушайте, сударь! — воскликнула фрейлина – тощая и белобрысая, показавшаяся Ричарду отменно противной. Ей наконец-то удалось в достаточной мере прийти в себя. — Если вы действительно герцог Окделл, то уймите вашего пса! Он, должно быть, болен бешенством!

— Простите, он просто чем-то испуган, — извинился Дик, сам невольно удивляясь литтэну. Всегда смелый и дружелюбный, сейчас он прижался к ногам своего Повелителя, и утробно рычал, как рычит на прохожих испуганная уличная шавка.

— Вы не обманываете меня, Дикон? — спросила Катарина. — Вы не были во дворце?

— Разве я когда-нибудь лгал вам, ваше величество?

При этом мягком завуалированном упрёке глаза королевы наполнились слезами.

— Простите меня, Дикон, я совсем сошла с ума! Всему виной моё нынешнее положение… Но почему вы не называете меня Катари?

Она дружески протянула юноше руку. Дик не успел коснуться её: Рамиро всем телом оттолкнул его в сторону, оскалившись на хрупкую молодую женщину как на какую-то отвратительную тварь. Дик едва успел перехватить литтэна за ошейник.

Фрейлина заверещала – тоненько и истерично.

Дик быстро оттащил рычащего Рамиро назад, к стене, и загородил его собою.

— Я был бы рад помочь вашему величеству, — произнёс он, задыхаясь. — Но скажите мне, куда вы направляетесь?

Губы королевы задрожали, и она сжала руки, словно пытаясь справиться с приступом плача.

— Я не осмелюсь сказать вам это, Дикон! Не осмелюсь – особенно вам!.. О, если б вы знали, что я пережила за последние месяцы, — продолжала она с лихорадочной торопливостью, перебирая дрожащими пальцами завязки своего плаща, — если б вы знали, что я испытала, когда думала, что вы умерли!.. Но вы не поймёте, вы слишком юны и чисты для этого! Вы не захотите проводить меня туда, где я должна быть!

Рык Рамиро перешёл в какой-то сдавленный хрип: с его морды клочьями капала пена и он бесновался за спиной своего Повелителя, яростно скалясь на обеих женщин и в то же время не рискуя приближаться к ним. Ричард чувствовал крупную дрожь, которая била тело литтэна. Неужели Рамиро и впрямь обезумел? Опасаясь, что слова глупой фрейлины окажутся правдой, Дик не стал отходить от него, хотя сердце его так и рвалось утешить плачущую Катарину.

Но она, мужественная, как и все Люди Чести, быстро взяла себя в руки.

— Простите… — сказала она тихо, вытирая глаза. — Я не должна быть слабой перед вами.

— Позвольте мне стать вашим защитником! — пылко воскликнул Ричард, невольно подавшись ей навстречу. — Скажите только, куда мне проводить вас?

Королева опустила голову, нервно дёргая за завязки плаща.

— К вашему… к вашему эру, — ответила она еле слышно. — Ведь вы проводите меня к герцогу Алве, Дикон?

Весь недавний разговор с монсеньором вихрем пронёсся у Дика в голове, и сомнения, посеянные им душе юноши, неожиданно воскресли во всей своей силе.

— Зачем вам понадобился герцог Алва, ваше величество? — осведомился он уже гораздо сдержаннее.

— Дикон! Дикон! — воскликнула Катарина, снова заплакав и заломив руки над головой. — Сжальтесь надо мною! Разве вы не видите, что мне больше не к кому идти! У меня отняли сына, слышите: у меня отняли моего сына! Они отобрали моего Карла, они увезли его от меня!.. Скорее, герцог Окделл, помогите вашей королеве! Отведите меня к герцогу Алве и я скажу ему, что враги украли нашего ребёнка! А я не смогла, я не сумела защитить его!

Катарина разрыдалась, ломая себе руки. Её слова как лавина булыжников посыпались на голову Ричарда и оглушили его, будто он оказался под надорским камнепадом.

— Катари, — забормотал он, едва удерживая беснующегося Рамиро, — но это же неправда! Карл не сын герцога Алвы. Монсеньор сам сказал мне об этом.

— И вы верите ему, Ричард? — горько спросила Катарина сквозь слёзы. — Впрочем, да! Ведь он спас вас от обвинения в измене.

— Я верю монсеньору! — вскинулся Ричард, задетый за живое. — И я знаю: от своего сына он никогда бы не отрёкся! А вы? Вы, Катари? Зачем вы лгали мне про вашего мужа? Зачем вы говорили мне, что король Фердинанд не мужчина, когда это было совсем не так?

— Опомнитесь, сударь! — возмутилась фрейлина негодующим тоном, делая шаг из-за спины своей госпожи. — Вы, кажется, имеете наглость обвинять во лжи свою королеву?.. И уберите же, в конце концов, отсюда вашего бешеного пса!

— Нет, Розалина, — возразила ей королева. — Герцог Окделл может… обязан говорить мне правду. Да, — сказала она, посмотрев на Ричарда открытым прямым взглядом, — я солгала вам в саду Святой Октавии! Но при этом я не обманула вас, Дикон.

— Катари!

— Нет, не обманула, — настаивала она. — Вы прекрасно знаете, что Алва действительно был моим любовником! А мои дети… Неужели вы упрекнёте меня за то, что я пыталась спасти их, выдав за детей самого могущественного человека в королевстве? Ведь мой бедный муж не был мужчиной! Быть мужчиной – значит не только спать с женщиной. Это значит защищать от врагов ту, которую сделал своей женой. Но он был всего лишь куклой в руках Сильвестра, слабой и безвольной марионеткой. Вы сами свидетель тому, герцог Окделл, мог ли Фердинанд называться мужчиной и королём!

Ричард подавленно промолчал. Покойный Оллар и впрямь оставил жену и детей на растерзание Дораку.

Рамиро всхрапнул, и Дик инстинктивно сжал руку на его ошейнике.

— Но зачем вы солгали мне? — спросил он. — Разве такая ложь могла принести хоть какую-то пользу?

Королева залилась румянцем стыда и, отвернувшись вполоборота, спрятала пылающее лицо в ладонях.

— Я не хотела лгать вам, Дикон, клянусь, не хотела! — сдавленно проговорила она. — Но я не могла поступить иначе.

— Почему? — спросил поражённый Дик.

— Не спрашивайте меня, не надо! Я не смогу рассказать вам правду. Я не хочу, чтобы вы стали презирать меня.

Внезапная догадка молнией осветила ум Дика.

— Это из-за графа Штанцлера? — подозрительно спросил он, непроизвольно ослабляя хватку на ошейнике. — Это он заставлял вас лгать? Он угрожал вам, Катари?

Королева подняла голову и посмотрела на Ричарда через плечо больным блуждающим взглядом.

— Да… Нет… Не угрожал. Не спрашивайте меня о нём! — простонала она.

Ричард поднёс к груди непроизвольно сжавшиеся кулаки.

— Он хотел, чтобы я отравил своего эра! — со злостью выплюнул он. — Вот почему он заставлял вас лгать! Мерзавец!

— Нет! — воскликнула Катарина, поворачиваясь и пытаясь схватить его за руку. — Не говорите о нём плохо при мне! О, если б вы только знали!..

Её пальцы уже почти прикоснулись к руке Ричарда, когда Рамиро коротко взвыл и прыгнул с явным намерением вцепиться королеве в шею. Катарина невольно шарахнулась в сторону. Фрейлина опять высоко и тоненько пискнула, а Ричард обхватил литтэна поперёк туловища, пытаясь удержать его на месте.

— Это уже переходит всякие границы! — негодующе проверещала белобрысая Розалина, вытаращив глаза в ужасе и возмущении. — Убейте эту полоумную тварь, сударь!

Дикость сделанного предложения потрясла Дика. Он выпрямился, уставившись на девицу, храбро загородившую королеву своим тощим телом.

— Нет-нет, Розалина, всё хорошо! — дрожащим голосом успокоила её Катарина, легонько погладив по плечу, укутанному длинным шёлковым шарфом, который от этого движения съехал вниз. — Герцог сейчас всё исправит… — Она глубоко вздохнула, проводя ладонью по глазам, и переменила тему, хотя всё ещё трепетала от пережитого испуга: — Но где же ваш эр, Дикон? Отведите меня к нему. Я знаю, он ненавидит меня, но только он способен спасти моего сына. Алва всегда были преданы короне Талига. У династии Олларов нет более преданного защитника.

Ричард с изумлением посмотрел на неё.

— Но ведь ваш сын не Оллар, Катари, — осмелился напомнить он. — Он не имеет права на трон. Вы же не допустите, чтобы бастард…

— Вы сошли с ума, сударь? — возмутилась фрейлина, стягивая с тощего плеча шарф и комкая его в ладонях. — Что вы несёте? Это слова предателя и изменника!

— Но это так! — продолжал Дик, не обратив на дурёху внимания. — Я понимаю, что Карл необходим был вам как защита от Дорака. Иначе кардинал развёл бы вас с королём. Но ведь их больше нет, Катари! И вы можете сказать правду во всеуслышание. Конечно, это больно, но разве это больнее, чем лгать Ворону и всему дворянству Талига? Ваше мужество и благородство не позволят вам поступить иначе. Я знаю: вы сами откажетесь от того, что вам не принадлежит.

Всё время этой маленькой речи королева смотрела на Ричарда пристальным немигающим взглядом, а когда он закончил, ответила не сразу.

— Герцог Окделл, — произнесла она негромко, — вы должны знать… Мой сын Карл рождён от Фердинанда Оллара.

— Катари… — беспомощно пролепетал Дик.

— Он сын Фердинанда Оллара! — спокойно и настойчиво повторила королева. — Я прощаю вам ваши слова о бастарде, Дикон, поскольку сама однажды обманула вас. Но я надеюсь, что вы больше не произнесёте их никогда.

«Она лжёт!» — с ужасом понял Дик, вглядываясь в ясные голубые глаза, смотревшие на него честно и прямо. — «Лжёт так уверенно, словно это истина!».

Рамиро поднял к нему морду и заскулил. Дик с трудом собрал воедино разбегающиеся мысли.

— Что ж, раз так… — проговорил он хрипло, — раз ваш сын Оллар, ваше величество, то вы, разумеется, не примете предложения герцога Алвы.

— Какого предложения? — оживилась королева, подавшись к нему всем телом.

Рамиро снова оскалился и ужом выбрался из-под ног Ричарда.

— Жениться на вас! — буркнул юноша, окончательно разозлившись. — И узаконить вашего бастар… сына.

— Алва сам так сказал? — спросила Катарина, пытливо всматриваясь в Ричарда. Видимо, увидев написанный на его лице ответ, она помедлила, словно что-то тщательно взвешивая. Наконец, подняв голову, она сказала очень мягко:

— Я понимаю, Дикон, что вы осуждаете меня. Но когда-нибудь вы поврослеете и поймёте, что мир не состоит из ваших детских представлений о чести и справедливости. Когда вы сами столкнётесь с его жестокостью, вы оправдаете меня. Не сейчас, но позже. А сейчас… Сейчас вы можете передать вашему монсеньору, что я принимаю его предложение.

Ричард уставился на неё, потеряв дар речи.

— Да, — ответила она на его взгляд. — Я призна́ю Карла Оллара сыном Алвы.

— Катари! — воскликнул Дик в полном смятении. — Но это бесчестно! Вы торгуете происхождением своего сына как… как блудная девка! Дочь графа Ариго не должна вести себя так!

— Дочь графа Ариго, может быть, и не должна, — холодно ответила королева. — Но не я. Проводите меня к вашему монсеньору, герцог.

И она с царственным величием протянула ему свою руку.

Ричард попятился. В это мгновение Рамиро захрипел.

Дик поражённо повернулся и увидел, что на шее литтэна затягивается шёлковая удавка. Фрейлина Розалина, отступив на шаг в тень, успела за несколько минут скрутить из своего шарфа настоящий жгут, сделала на нём петлю и с неженской ловкостью набросила её на голову Рамиро.

Дик поспешно перехватил удавку, но белобрысая дурёха не сдалась: она кинулась разжимать его пальцы, выставив вперёд острые, как у крысёнка, зубы. Прикосновение её сухой холодной кожи показалось Дику настолько омерзительным, что он одёрнул руку и выхватил из-за пояса кинжал. Миг – и лезвие полоснуло по удавке, заставив тонкий, но прочный шёлк разъехаться.

— А-а! — заверещала Розалина высоким, тонким голосом, вонзившимся Ричарду в уши как игла. Отступив, она затрясла в воздухе случайно пораненной рукой с таким видом, как будто её ткнули раскалённым железом, а не нанесли пустяковую царапину.

— Прекратите! — крикнул Дик, тряхнув головой, чтобы избавиться от наваждения: ему показалось, что целая сотня крыс одновременно стала на задние лапы и зашлась истошном визге.

— А-а!

У Ричарда зашумело в ушах. Он отшвырнул обрезанный конец шёлковой удавки и шагнул к Розалине вплотную, приставив острие кинжала к её горлу.

— Замолчите немедленно, или…

Глаза фрейлины расширились, сделавшись круглыми, как у какой-то диковинной птицы, и Ричард впервые по-настоящему увидел их: лишённые век и ресниц, они светились гнилостным зелёным светом, словно поганые грибы на болоте. Худощавое молодое лицо удлинилось, а нос вытянулся в острый клюв, из которого, вопреки всякому вероятию, вырывался крысиный визг, высокий и тонкий.

Содрогнувшись, Ричард ударил кинжалом по тощей шее. Птицеголовое существо захлебнулось криком и как подкошенное свалилось на землю. Ричард сделал шаг назад. Его трясло от омерзения, и где-то на краю сознания билась тень мысли-воспоминания:

«Крылатые ведьмы! Я видел их».

Рамиро снова всхрапнул. Дик оглянулся и замер, потрясённый: королева, о которой он забыл на мгновение, ловила обрезанный конец удавки, чтобы туже затянуть её на шее литтэна.

Дик бросился вперёд и сорвал петлю с головы Рамиро. Потом он, задыхаясь, повернулся к королеве, не находя слов, чтобы выразить своё изумление. Что за помутнение на неё нашло?

Катарина гордо выпрямилась перед ним, сверкая глазами.

— Так, значит, вы стали убийцей невинных женщин, герцог? — спросила она с язвительной усмешкой, гневно наступая на него как дух отмщения. — О, я вижу, из вас выйдет славный рыцарь! Что перед вами сказочные победители драконов, когда вы один смогли одолеть безоружную фрейлину вашей королевы! Не хотите ли умножить свои подвиги? Смотрите, я тоже безоружна! Какая честь для вас зарезать ту, кому вы клялись в преданности! Ну же, — прибавила она властно, протягивая руку, — перестаньте делать глупости и отдайте мне ваш кинжал!

Совершенно растерявшись, Дик пятился перед Катариной, опуская руку с кинжалом. Однако когда она попыталась схватить его за запястье, спасительный инстинкт выручил его. Он встрепенулся и ударил – неуверенно, почти наугад, не вкладывая в это движение почти никакой силы.

Катарина завизжала в точности так же, как и её фрейлина: высоким тонким голосом, похожим на писк сотен крыс. Корчась, она рухнула к ногам Дика и забилась в конвульсиях, скребя ногтями по камням.

Рамиро шумно выдохнул. Дик оглянулся на него, не понимая: что вызвало такое облегчение у литтэна? Создатель и все святые угодники! Неужели они оба сошли с ума? Ведь он только что ранил королеву – ранил свою Катари! Пусть она лгала ему, пусть предавала, но разве не он сам сказал когда-то Фердинанду: «Простите её!»?

А что сделал он сам?!

Полный униженного раскаяния, Дик наклонился над визжащей от боли королевой, желая помочь, и отшатнулся. На него глянули такие же, как у мёртвой Розалины, глаза – круглые, без век и ресниц, светящиеся в темноте, словно гнилушки. Чудесные пепельные локоны исчезли: голову существа покрывало нечто, больше похожее на длинный птичий пух. Острый клюв раскрывался и закрывался, хватая воздух, а скрюченные пальцы, скребущие по земле, показались Ричарду похожими на птичьи когти.

Хвала Создателю! Это не Катари! Дик едва не закричал от облегчения.

— Ри-ри-ричард… — прохрипело существо высоким голосом, силясь поднять голову.

Дик коротко размахнулся и добил его одним ударом. Кинжал святого Алана без труда пробил хрупкие птичьи кости. Существо застыло на полу, обретая свою истинную форму: тонкое тело и удлинённое птичье лицо.

Дик тяжело поднялся и привалился к стене: после всего случившегося ноги его почти не держали.

Что всё это значит, Создатель всемогущий? Неужели он спит и видит кошмар?

Рамиро снова зарычал и стукнул по земле передними лапами. Ричард с усилием разлепил глаза и осмотрелся, пытаясь сообразить, что на сей раз вызвало тревогу литтэна. Поняв, в чём дело, он невольно выпрямился, едва не раскрыв рот от ужаса.

Весь туннель, насколько можно было видеть при свете лампы и фонаря, заполонили крысы.

Серые, как рясы давно умерших истинников, крупные, непуганые, они постепенно сжимали кольцо вокруг Повелителя Скал. В их медленном, осторожном наступлении чувствовалась такая неотвратимость, что лоб Ричарда мгновенно покрылся холодным по́том. Конечно, они с Рамиро могут убить множество мелких тварей, но те возьмут их количеством. В один безобразный момент острые зубы вопьются ему в руку, и он выпустит кинжал, не в силах больше удержать его.

Что же делать? Обрушить своды подземного туннеля? Но тогда завалит и их самих!

Огонь! Ричард стремительно метнулся к масляному фонарю, всё ещё стоявшему там, где его оставило существо, притворявшееся фрейлиной королевы. Как жаль, что масла так мало! Но огонь заставит крыс отступить хоть ненадолго. Ричард с лихорадочной быстротой открутил крышку фонаря, собираясь выплеснуть живой жар, как только крысы попробуют приблизиться. Рамиро встал у него за спиной.

Твари отступили. Ричард заметил, что дальние ряды немного смешались: так случается, когда пехота замечает опасность с тыла. Дик ещё раздумывал, что бы это могло значить, когда Рамиро, напряжённый, как струна, внезапно расслабился и широко ухмыльнулся. По рядам крыс пробежала рябь. Ричард увидел, как иные твари, видимо, самые трусливые, побежали прочь, повернув к Дику гладкие хвосты. Ещё немного – и побежали другие.

Вдруг Дик услышал то, что уже уловили чуткие крысиные уши: цокот копыт, неровный, словно хромающий, как если бы лошадь потеряла где-то одну из своих подков. Лошадь? – удивился Дик про себя. Какая же лошадь пройдёт в этом низком туннеле? Разве что пони, да и то небольшой, вроде тех, которые водятся у них в Надорских горах…

Узнавание полоснуло по нему как ножом. Нейдорский пони! Конечно! Создание Оставленной!

Ричард круто обернулся. Со стороны Башни Истины, меланхолично помахивая хвостом и низко опустив морду к земле, к Дороге Королев приближалась Пегая кобыла.

Она, казалось, просто брела, едва перебирая ногами, но стены коридора почему-то вихрем проносились мимо неё. Крысы, ещё остававшиеся на местах, бросились врассыпную с такой скоростью, что у Ричарда замельтешило в глазах. Он почувствовал, как холодеет воздух вокруг: теперь каждый выдох вырывался у него из груди лёгким паром.

Рамиро устало опустился на пол, привалившись к хозяйским ногам, и зевнул во всю пасть. Ричард уставился на него, не веря собственным глазам.

Услышав зевок, Пегая кобыла подняла голову. При виде Ричарда она застыла на месте, и на её крупной морде – задумчиво-злорадной, какая бывает у некоторых надорских мальчишек, охочих воровать яблоки в чужих садах и стрелять по птицам из рогатки, проступило такое обескураженное выражение, что, не будь Дик слишком измучен, он непременно расхохотался бы в голос. Пегая кобыла опасливо отступила, косясь на него бедовым глазом, и вдруг без разбега запрыгнула в стену туннеля, полностью растворившись в ней.

Ричард не успел сориентироваться: пятно плесени промчалось мимо него, а через мгновение Пегая кобыла вывалилась на пол, едва не перекувырнувшись при этом, и скрылась за поворотом, как исчезает выпущенная из пистолета пуля.

Ричард в изумлении обернулся к Рамиро. Пегая кобыла, одним своим приближением разогнавшая целое полчище крыс, боится его? Кладбищенская лошадь только что улепетнула от него, как пугливый прохожий от привидения?

Но Рамиро не интересовала эта странность. Энергично вскочив на ноги, он в третий раз ухватил своего Повелителя за плащ и потащил его наверх, к выходу из Башни. На сей раз Ричард не стал сопротивляться: литтэн был явно умней и проницательней его самого.

**6**

Едва за Ричардом захлопнулись тяжёлые двери Капитулярного зала, Алва устало опустился в массивное дубовое кресло, оставшееся здесь от покойных хозяев Нохи.

— В прежнее время вы вызвали бы меня на дуэль, юноша, — усмехнулся он.

Тот шестнадцатилетний мальчишка, которого в день святого Фабиана он взял в оруженосцы, забавный и строптивый юнец, веривший в святость Катарины твёрдо и незыблемо, как предписывалось его девизом, сейчас бы ярился и хорохорился, требуя к ответу своего подлеца-эра. Но прошёл год, и Ричард стал иным: нависшее над ним обвинение в государственной измене, новый болезненный опыт и смерть матери научили его многому. Впрочем, добавил Рокэ про себя, за этот год его эр тоже изменился. Оба они – и Окделл и Алва – одновременно пережили предательство друга и крах веры. Общая участь сближает.

Откинувшись на жёсткую спинку кресла, Рокэ праздно размышлял, что у предательства есть и хорошая сторона. В недавно прочитанной им книжке некий гоганский философ (с шумом изгнанный из своей общины за ересь) утверждал, что зла вообще не существует: одно и то же в разных обстоятельствах кажется нам то хорошим, то дурным. Сейчас Рокэ был готов с этим согласиться, хотя раньше не без ехидства представлял, как потрепал бы гоганского отщепенца один древнегальтарский босяк, учивший добру знатных юношей.

К счастью, Ричард выжил несмотря на предательство друга и отступничество эра. Теперь Повелитель Ветра не отвернётся от Повелителя Скал. Рокэ невольно задумался: если Ричард прав, и последний Алва является последним Раканом, не значит ли это, что род Ветра пресёкся? Или наследник всё же существует?

А вдруг это бывший агарисский изгнанник, сюзерен и приятель Робера Эпинэ?

Алва недовольно поморщился. В любом случае с алатскими сидельцами предстоит иметь дело. Та ложь, которой кардинал Левий пытался спасти герцога Окделла, должна стать правдой. Едва он выберется из столицы в Эпинэ гасить очаг смуты, Ричард поедет в Алат на переговоры со своим приятелем Робером. Юноша не дипломат, но с этим поручением он справится лучше самого ловкого из Рафиано.

Рокэ сделал зарубку в памяти: если они преодолеют Излом, серьёзно заняться образованием оруженосца. Из Ричарда вряд ли выйдет умелый кавалерийский генерал, но, похоже, его таланты лежат в другой области. План Нохи, который Рокэ только что рассматривал, мог бы начертить толковый инженер.

«У него твёрдая рука, — думал Рокэ, и мысли его становились тягучими, как густая патока, — и верный глазомер. Нужно будет нанять учителя математики… Лучшего учителя… Из Кэналлоа. И на досуге сто́ит заняться с ним фортификацией… Да… И математикой тоже…».

Глаза Рокэ закрылись сами собой, хотя жёсткое кресло не располагало ко сну. Тело требовало своего. Нужно было вздремнуть хотя бы пару часов, дать себе отдых от всех дел. В Палате Аббата Хуан ухитрился обустроить приличную спальню, но мышцы налились такой свинцовой усталостью, что Рокэ было лень даже открыть глаза. Когда же он наконец сумел разлепить веки, взгляд его упёрся в простенок между двумя окнами, покрытый древними, облупившимися фресками.

Странное дело! Рокэ готов был поклясться, что ещё десять минут назад там не было ничего, кроме заплесневелых разводов и пятен, оставшихся от какой-то религиозной живописи, но сейчас он ясно различал на фреске женское лицо – прекрасное и юное, с нежной, как лепесток, кожей и огромными синими глазами, устремлёнными прямо на него. Чем внимательнее он смотрел, тем отчётливее проступали на стене контуры фигуры и черты лица, словно женщина шла из глубины каменной стены всё ближе и ближе к её поверхности. Её чёрные волосы, такие же тонкие и густые, как у него самого, свободно ниспадали на плечи; простое лёгкое платье окутывало её почти до ступней; ноги были босы. Она казалась поселянкой, бредущей по росистому лугу в ясное летнее утро: не хватало только букета полевых цветов в руках.

Рокэ попытался вновь разлепить веки, полагая, что задремал и видит сон. Попытка не удалась: то ли его глаза и впрямь уже были открыты, то ли он так и не смог вырваться из липкой паутины подкравшейся дремоты.

Между тем юная женщина стала видна совершенно ясно: Рокэ даже казалось, что он замечает, как развеваются её волосы и колышется подол тонкого платья. Рокэ рассматривал её совершенно спокойно, как глядят на красивую картину; она, в свою очередь, тоже, по-видимому, рассматривала его, слегка склонив голову к левому плечу. Минуту спустя она улыбнулась (так почудилось Рокэ), легко встряхнула волосами и кивком поманила его в глубину Капитулярного зала.

Боясь вспугнуть занятный сон, Рокэ даже не шелохнулся, но продолжал следить за прекрасным видением. Женщина плавно заскользила по стене, исчезая из виду там, где появлялись окна, и снова возникая в простенках между ними. Стёршаяся религиозная мазня при её появлении отступала, словно она заслоняла её собой. Видимо, дело всё же было во фресках, медленно размышлял Рокэ. Наверняка где-то здесь на стенах сохранился выцветший образ святой Октавии. Не узнанный, он бросился ему в глаза, а теперь почему-то вспомнился в этой причудливой полудрёме. Но нет! Рокэ резко опомнился. Это невозможно. Если истинники и почитали святую Октавию, то никак не ту, которая приходилась ему прабабкой. А он несомненно видел сейчас свою прабабку: фамильное сходство было слишком разительным.

«Октавия» тем временем остановилась в конце Капитулярного зала. На сей раз она не ограничилась приглашающим кивком: она подняла руку и поманила Рокэ пальцем, указывая ему на вход в следующую комнату – аудиенц-залу, как было обозначено на плане Ричарда. Не дожидаясь потомка, она проскользнула в дверную щель. На сей раз Рокэ тяжело привстал, опираясь на дубовые подлокотники. Судя по телесным ощущениям, он вовсе не спал. Встряхнувшись, он в несколько шагов пересёк капитул и, открыв дверь комнаты для аудиенций, вошёл внутрь.

Монастырскую аудиенц-залу он осмотрел ещё в первую ночь после освобождения из Багерлее, когда одолжил у Ричарда его литтэна. Тогда это помещение показалось ему на редкость мрачным. Все четыре стены здесь украшали горельефы – такие, какие высекают разве что в камерах усыпальниц. Из-за этого аудиенц-зала сильно смахивала на склеп. Отовсюду на Рокэ таращились каменные фигуры магнусов Ордена Истины, словно выходящие из стен. То на свет выступала рука, поднятая в благословляющем жесте, то нога в древнегальтарском штиблете, занесённая над ставленником Чужого; тут виднелась эспера, перед которой молился монах, там – пюпитр с фолиантом, над которым склонился учёный. В иное время Рокэ высмеял бы эти аллегории, но сейчас ему было не до того. Рисованное лицо его прабабки смотрело на него прямо с противоположной стены аудиенц-залы.

Прежде здесь не было фресок.

Рокэ подошёл. Вытянутая рука женщины указывала на скульптуру, занимающую нишу в углу напротив.

«Святой Тарквиний» – вились над нишей древнегальтарские буквы. С некоторым усилием Рокэ припомнил, что так звался основатель Ордена Истины.

Святой оказался благообразным старцем с несколько лукавым выражением лица. Левая рука его была приложена к губам то ли в молитвенном жесте, то ли в призыве к молчанию. На его правом плече сидела каменная мышь, ставшая эмблемой Ордена.

Рокэ протянул к ней руку. Теперь ему ясно вспомнился план Ричарда, где за аудиенц-залой была обозначена ещё одна комната: потайной кабинет-молельня. На чертеже даже имелось забавное указание, сделанное мелким почерком его оруженосца: «Следует тянуть мышь на себя». Усмехнувшись, Рокэ крепко ухватился за каменное тельце и со всей силы дёрнул его. В стене что-то щёлкнуло, и в то же мгновение мышь словно выпрыгнула вперёд прямо под нос ошеломлённому Рокэ. Сразу же вслед за этим скульптура святого Тарквиния со скрипом вышла из поддельного горельефа и медленно отъехала вправо.

Проход в потайной кабинет был открыт.

Рокэ оглянулся на изображение святой Октавии. Но фрески на прежнем месте уже не было: белый камень вновь стал девственно чист.

Всё это до того походило на сон, что Рокэ невольно ущипнул себя за руку. Но и тело и мозг сказали ему с полной уверенностью: несмотря на чудовищную усталость последний дней он бодрствует, и всё происходящее совершается наяву.

Пригнувшись, Рокэ сунул голову в открывшийся проём, на редкость узкий и низкий.

— Кошки закатные, — процедил он сквозь зубы. — Похоже, эти треклятые магнусы действительно постились денно и нощно. Сюда пролезет только мышь.

В потайном кабинете было темно как в погребе.

Не раздумывая, Рокэ вернулся в Капитулярный зал, нашёл на каминной полке огниво, зажёг свечи, загодя вставленные Хуаном в канделябры, и вернулся в аудиенц-залу. С тихой руганью протиснувшись в потайной кабинет, он огляделся, подняв канделябр повыше.

Всё здесь выглядело так, как он и ожидал. В центре комнаты стоял дубовый стол – массивный и тяжёлый, как и мебель в Капитулярном зале; у противоположной стены виднелось нечто вроде небольшого алтаря и аналоя для приватной молитвы и богослужения. Сзади, по обеим сторонам от входа, высилось два книжных шкапа: когда-то они, видимо, были битком забиты фолиантами, но бо́льшую их часть истинники унесли с собой, когда убегали от Франциска. Стены по левую и правую руку от Рокэ испещряли какие-то странные символы и обозначения, которые он первоначально принял за магические круги и формулы.

Однако вглядевшись, он понял, что ошибся. Круги и таблицы справа больше походили на календари того типа, по которым можно вычислить, на какой день недели приходится какая-нибудь произвольно выбранная дата. Слева, вероятно, тоже находился календарь, но не лунный и не солнечный. Алва подошёл ближе, чтобы лучше его рассмотреть.

Рисунок представлял собою четыре эсперы, поставленные в один ряд. Первая эспера была золотого цвета, но три правых её луча почему-то наливались густой чернотой. Вторая и третья были уже полностью чёрными. Четвёртая, как и первая, чёрной являлась лишь частично: дальние её лучи вновь обретали первоначальное золотое сияние.

Над первой эсперой не было никаких надписей, но над второй красовалась цифра «три», над третьей – «ноль» и над четвёртой – семёрка.

— Отсчёт по семилетиям, сначала в обратном порядке, а затем в прямом, — сказал самому себе Алва, всматриваясь в рисунок. Ноль, нарисованный крупнее, чем остальные цифры, привлёк его особое внимание. — Нулевой год?

— Верно, — ответил негромкий женский голос, и Алва резко обернулся.

«Октавия», до того двигавшаяся как фреска по стенам, теперь стояла прямо рядом с ним во плоти!

Алва был смелым человеком, но даже он невольно отшатнулся.

«Неужели это настоящая женщина?» — спросил он про себя.

Во всяком случае, она казалась таковой: тонкая, почти бесплотная, теперь она, однако, была вполне осязаемой. Рокэ ощутил её дыхание на своей шее, а её босые ноги оставляли следы на грязном и пыльном полу.

— Это календарь Изломов, — сказала женщина, не обращая внимание на его потрясение. — Истинники составили его благодаря сотням лет наблюдений. Они были воистину учёными мужами, Рокэ.

— Кто вы? — резко спросил Алва.

— Ты знаешь, — лаконично ответила женщина.

— Пусть так, — сказал Рокэ, осторожно переводя дыхание, — но это неучтивый ответ, эрэа.

Женщина проигнорировала его замечание. Она внимательно созерцала плод изысканий давно почивших истинников.

— Четыре эсперы – двадцать восемь лет, — заметила она вполголоса. — Но на самом деле истинники ошиблись. Так случается со всеми мудрецами. Они вечно пребывают во власти своих предрассудков. Эти учёные мужи свято верили в седьмицу своего Создателя, и поэтому подчиняли ей свои выводы, вопреки всякой очевидности. На самом деле в основе Кэртианы лежит не семёрка, а четвёрка. Пять четвёрок, — уточнила она, переводя взгляд на Алву. — Четверо Создателей и один Ракан, который стоит четверых. Ты.

— Вы – Октавия? — спросил Рокэ напряжённо. Это предположение казалось ему самому нелепым, но лучшего он не осмелился высказать.

— Ты знаешь, — уклончиво повторила женщина.

— Нет, но я хотел бы знать, — твёрдо возразил Рокэ. — Как вы можете быть той, которая давно умерла и похоронена?

— Я никогда не умирала, — ровным тоном ответила женщина.

— Тогда кто же вы?

Женщина подумала, видимо, выбирая подходящий ответ.

— Я твоё прошлое, — произнесла она. — Разве это не то же самое, что быть твоей прабабкой Октавией?

— Нет, эрэа, — усмехнулся Алва. — Вы похожи на мою прабабку, это правда; но не менее вы похожи и на Синеглазую Сестру смерти, если правда то, что о ней болтают.

Женщина слегка вздрогнула, словно озябнув стоять босыми ступнями на каменном полу.

— Я не желаю твоей смерти, — просто сказала она. — Напротив. Я хочу спасти тебя.

Алва небрежно указал на стену с календарём Изломов.

— Рассказав мне об этом? Почему именно мне?

— Потому что ты последний, — печально сказала женщина. — Я не могу допустить, чтобы Сердце этого мира остановилось.

Рокэ всем существом почувствовал, что женщина говорит правду; кем бы они ни являлась, она определённо не была лгуньей.

— Эрэа, я видел Леворукого, — усмехнулся он уголками губ. — Не испугаюсь и вас. Я готов вас выслушать.

И он поставил канделябр на стол.

— Взгляни сюда, Рокэ.

Тонкий пальчик, который прежде манил его за собой, медленно указал на чёрные лучи первой эсперы, а потом двинулся по кругу, словно пересчитывая остальные. Золотые лучи он пропускал.

— Всего двадцать чёрных, — сказал Рокэ, проследив на движениями взглядом.

— Да, — подтвердила женщина. — Не четыре седьмицы, но пять раз по четыре. Понимаешь? Двадцать лет.

— Двадцать лет? Излом длится двадцать лет? — спросил Рокэ, нахмурясь.

— Да, — улыбнулась женщина. — Излом – это не день и не год: это время.

— Чьё время, эрэа? — поинтересовался Рокэ с любезностью светского кавалера.

— Время Повелителей, — грустно отозвалась женщина. — В эти двадцать лет все силы Кэртианы сосредоточиваются только на одном члене рода – том, который единственный достоин продолжить линию Повелителей в следующей Круге. Другие погибают, потому что остаются беззащитными.

— Но это не так, эрэа, — тут же возразил Рокэ. — Известны случаи, когда Излом переживали и два и три члена одной семьи. Впрочем, я не скажу за двадцать лет…

— Даже если и скажешь, это не важно, — равнодушно ответила женщина. — Дело не в жизни того или иного человека. Дело в роде. Изредка случалось, что на Изломе в семье Повелителей выживало и двое. Но потомство давал только один из них.

— Потомство? — спросил Алва, насторожившись.

— Да, потомство, — подтвердила женщина. — Неужели ты думаешь, что Излом – это какое-то сотрясение основ в буквальном смысле слова? Возмущение земли, мировой пожар, всеобщее безумие, охватившее человечество?.. Нет. Даже такие творцы, какими были Ушедшие, не назначили бы подобной судьбы всему, что они создали. Излом – это время обновления. Это возвращение мира к своему истоку, Рокэ. Это возрождение, обретение изначальной чистоты божественной крови. Не будь Изломов, ей грозило бы полностью раствориться в человеческой крови, а это привело бы Кэртиану к погибели. Но это и опасное время. На Изломе цепь божественной преемственности истончается до тоненькой нити жизни одного человека – того, кто продолжит род. Кэртиана слабеет, и именно поэтому становится уязвимой для вторжения изве.

— Уверен, что вы говорите не о нашей нынешней междоусобице, эрэа, — заметил Рокэ, слушавший её со всё возрастающим вниманием.

— Междоусобицы? — Женщина иронически приподняла тонкие чёрные брови. — Они есть всегда: похоже, вы, люди, просто не способны без них обходиться. Я имею в виду чужеродное вторжение, иноприродное всему Ожерелью. Есть существа… Ушедшие назвали их врагами, трокте́сами, а люди – раттонами. Они чужие. Они питаются жизнью Бусин Ожерелья, высасывают из них силы, как слепни сосут кровь у несчастных быков и лошадей, когда тучами вьются над ними.

— Чужие имеют человеческий облик? — быстро спросил Рокэ, тут же вспомнив крылатых ведьм Хексберга.

— Сами по себе – нет, но они способны его принимать, когда высасывают жизнь из человека. Хотя люди интересуют их в последнюю очередь. Смертные слабы. Сила Кэртианы сосредоточена в Повелителях и астэрах – спутниках, оставленных Ушедшими.

Охваченный дурным предчувствием, Рокэ нагнулся ближе к своей собеседнице:

— Астэры? Разве они уязвимы?

— Конечно. Как и всё в Кэртиане. Они просто сгустки стихийной силы, которым Ушедшие придали облик животных, только и всего. Они обладают хорошим чутьём, но их разум без связи с Повелителем ограничен. Поэтому они становятся первыми жертвами. Раттоны внедряются в них и выедают их изнутри.

Рокэ внутренне содрогнулся, хотя не показал виду, что слова женщины его встревожили.

— Астэры могут погибнуть?

— Да. От них остаётся один остов: полуживотное-получеловек, в зависимости от того, какой стихии принадлежала астэра, и сколько людей успел высосать съевший её раттон.

— Женщины с птичьими клювами, кошкоголовые демоны, русалы и русалки, человекобыки… — перечислил Рокэ, испытующе глядя в лицо собеседницы.

— Бывшие астэры, выеденные изнутри паразитами, — подтвердила она. — Остерегайся их, Рокэ. Они способны обмануть и увести даже Ракана.

— Можно ли их убить? — резко спросил Алва.

— Ушедшие оставили Кэртиане своё оружие, — кивнула женщина. — Королевский меч, например.

— И фамильный кинжал Окделлов? — быстро предположил Рокэ. — Жезл Повелителей Волн? Они тоже способны убивать?

— Да. И лук Астрапэ тоже. Хотя Лит создал ещё кое-что … Изначальных тварей.

— Изначальные твари предназначены пожирать раттонов? — поразился Рокэ.

Женщина пренебрежительно повела плечами.

— О да. Изначальные твари способны пожрать кого и что угодно. Это воплощённая ненасытная алчность земли. Но это слишком сильное средство, Рокэ. Иногда лекарство оказывается опаснее самой болезни. Меня охраняют от раттонов мои слуги. Вы, люди, называете их выходцами. Не бойся! — сказала она, заметив, что Рокэ чуть-чуть отстранился от неё. — Для тебя они совершенно безвредны. Они отпугнут раттонов и от тебя. Но помни: на Изломе важен только тот, кто способен заново свой начать род. Остальные, если и выживают, бесплодны.

— Я бесплоден, — коротко ответил Рокэ без всякого выражения.

— Нет.

Вздрогнув, Рокэ внимательнее всмотрелся в лицо странной женщины. Она спокойно улыбнулась.

— Помнишь ли ты то проклятие, которое обрушил на голову твоего предка-Ракана его обиженный брат по имени Ринальди? — спросила она.

Рокэ помедлил мгновение прежде чем ответить:

— Я читал несколько разных записей. Боюсь, точных слов Ринальди Ракана не знает никто, кроме, может быть, вас, эрэа.

Женщина негромко рассмеялась.

— Ты льстишь мне. Главное ты знаешь и сам: проклятие касается последнего потомка Эридани. Только последнего! На Изломе, когда остаётся лишь один Ракан, проклятие поражает его кровь. Твой род должен был оборваться на младенце Альбине, твоём предке, рождённом Беатрисой Борраска от Эридани. Но проклятие не коснулось его. Ты знаешь почему?

Алва задумчиво рассматривал женщину, словно отыскивал правильный ответ в её чертах. Затем он проговорил медленно, но уверенно:

— Возможно потому, что Беатриса Борраска родила не одного ребёнка, а двойню. Ведь у Альбина была сестра-близнец.

— Верно! — воскликнула его собеседница, одушевляясь. — Слабая женщина, которой Ушедшие не отвели никакой роли в мироздании! Но она спасла своего брата одним своим существованием. Ты видишь, Рокэ? Женщина способна избавить Кэртиану и род Раканов от опасности только потому, что она есть!

Рокэ отвесил ей глубокий поклон.

— Я всегда высоко ценил женщин, эрэа, — любезно проговорил он.

— Не смейся! — сурово одёрнула она его. — Другого твоего предка на Изломе тоже спасла сестра. Я спрятала её у себя в Лабиринте, чтобы какая-нибудь нелепая случайность не оборвала её жизнь. Благодаря мне твой род продолжился.

«В Лабиринте!» — быстро подумал Рокэ, слегка вздрогнув, когда его увлёкшаяся собеседница невзначай проговорилась. — «Отлично! Теперь я уверен».

— Бедняжка была счастлива в Лабиринте? — равнодушно осведомился он.

— Неважно… — сухо ответила женщина. — Впрочем… Почему бы и не рассказать. Она слишком боялась его, чтобы остаться душевно здоровой. Но телом она была крепка.

— Проще говоря, — резюмировал Рокэ с философским спокойствием, — бедняжка сошла с ума.

— Но род Раканов продолжился! — настойчиво повторила женщина. — Разве дело этого не стоило?.. Хотя можешь не тревожиться: впредь я так не поступала. К тому же у твоего предка Рамиро не было сестёр.

— К величайшему для них счастью. И как же вы ухитрились спасти Рамиро, эрэа?

Женщина испытующе взглянула на Рокэ, видимо подозревая, что про себя он иронизирует над ней. Однако она ответила, сухо и холодно:

— Я отдала ему в жёны свою дочь.

Пальцы Рокэ непроизвольно сжались в кулаки.

— Октавию? Она ваша дочь? — глухо спросил он.

— Да.

— И чем же ваша дочь могла спасти Рамиро от проклятия?

— Оно падает на последнего Ракана, — объяснила женщина. — Последний остаётся на Изломе. Это значит, Рокэ, что последний Ракан оказывается бесплодным, но не потому, что лишён мужской силы, а потому что проклятие поразило его кровь. Обычная женщина не смогла бы понести от про́клятого. Но моя дочь могла.

— Я остался последним задолго до Излома, — медленно проговорил Рокэ, — но я всегда был бесплоден.

— Проклятие действует постоянно, хотя Излом длится всего двадцать лет. Ты стал бесплоден в день смерти твоей последней сестры.

— И вы допустили это, эрэа? — сухо осведомился Рокэ.

— И я допустила это, — спокойно кивнула женщина. — Ты ведь не хотел бы видеть свою сестру безумной узницей Лабиринта? К тому же у меня был почти готов другой план – похожий на тот, что спас твоего предка Рамиро.

Поражённый неприятной мыслью, Рокэ неожиданно встрепенулся:

— Вы говорите об Октавии? Значит, она была не вполне человеком?

Женщина от души рассмеялась, откинув голову. Её пышные чёрные волосы разметались по плечам.

— Неужели это способно напугать тебя, Рокэ? Тебя, который не боится самого Леворукого? Что за предрассудок! Неужели я такое страшное чудовище, что тебе неприятно даже прикоснуться ко мне?

Она протянула тонкую, изящную руку и слегка дотронулась ею до Алвы. Рокэ не отстранился, но проследил за её движением таким холодным взглядом, что женщина, словно обжёгшись, одёрнула пальчики.

— Успокойся, — весело сказала она. — Моя дочь была человеком почти в той же мере, как ты сам. Я – не вполне человек, это правда. Разве ты боишься меня?

Рокэ не счёл нужным ответить. Он уже узнал свою собеседницу.

— Вы не объяснили, эрэа, почему только ваша дочь могла понести от Рамиро Алва?

— Потому что я хранительница Кэртианы, — гордо сказала женщина. — Ушедшие благословили мою кровь на рождение Раканов. Благословение творцов сильнее проклятия сотворённого. Даже Ринальди Ракан не властен был изменить волю богов. Моя дочь родила твоему предку сына.

— Прекрасно! — сказал Рокэ. — Теперь ваш план по спасению мира стал мне полностью ясен. Мне не понятно только одно. Почему вас всё-таки прозвали Оставленной, эрэа?

Разоблачённая Каталлеймена выпрямилась, как пружина, охваченная внезапной яростью.

— Не произноси этого имени! — крикнула она. — У тебя нет права называть меня Оставленной! Я та, что осталась, слышишь, Рокэ: осталась сама – осталась ради тебя! Я здесь ради всех моих детей – и тех, что были, и тех, что я подарю тебе, чтобы продолжить род Повелителей Кэртианы!

В голове у Рокэ словно вспыхнул яркий свет.

— _Вы_ подарите мне детей? — переспросил он, насмешливо улыбаясь. — Значит ли это, что вы не приготовили для меня другой дочери вроде Октавии? Какая жалость! А я, наивный глупец, уже ожидал подобного подарка.

— У меня нет дочери для тебя, — холодно подтвердила Оставленная, усилием воли взяв себя в руки. — Обстоятельства изменились. Тебе понадобится никак не меньше трёх сыновей. Обычной женщине это может оказаться не под силу. Я сама выношу их для тебя.

— Трёх сыновей? — Рокэ выразительно поднял левую бровь.

— Да. Род Повелителей Ветра пресёкся. Последним его потомком была моя дочь, Октавия. Но женщина не способна наследовать повелительство.

— Род Ветра действительно пресёкся? — Рокэ мгновенно подобрался. — Почему? Разве Кэртиана не хранит своих Повелителей?

— Хранит, но человеческое безумие иногда оказывается сильнее. Последний Повелитель… — Каталлеймена помедлила, — хотел сравняться со мною во власти и обрести бессмертие. Он полагал, что раз Ушедших больше нет, мы должны заменить их. Он был отцом Октавии.

— И что же стряслось с вашим… любовником, эрэа?

Каталлеймена поджала губы.

— Я не могла подарить ему бессмертия подобного моему. Он не захотел с этим смириться и приманил к себе выходца. Выходцы, они… Они замораживают часть души в теле, которое из-за этого становится нетленным. Но остывший уже не является живым.

— Так последний Повелитель Ветра стал выходцем? — спросил Рокэ, старательно сохраняя выражение полного равнодушия на лице.

— Да. Поэтому он не мог больше родить сына.

— Он до сих пор с вами?

— Нет. Я упокоила его. Выходец не способен повелевать стихиями.

— Вы чрезвычайно обязали меня, эрэа, — поклонился Рокэ. — Мне с моим оруженосцем было бы неприятно оказаться в компании выходца, приди мне в голову мысль созвать своих вассалов.

— Рада, что смогла тебе угодить, — холодно ответила Оставленная. — Сейчас Повелителем Ветра являешься ты. Но ты способен заменить только одного Повелителя. Увы, даже это ослабляет твои силы… Но твой второй сын, когда я выношу его, сможет начать новый род после того, как пройдёт созданный мною обряд.

— Подобное уже случалось прежде? — словно невзначай поинтересовался Рокэ.

— Никогда! — страстно ответила Каталлеймена. — Ушедшие не предусмотрели этого, как не предусмотрели и важности женщины в Кэртиане. Но, раз уж так случилось, я позаботилась исправить их оплошность. Мне пришлось постараться, но теперь обряд посвящения младшего Ракана в Повелители почти готов.

— Отрадно слышать, — Рокэ изобразил на лице самую любезную улыбку. — А на что вам понадобился мой третий сын?

Каталлеймена помедлила и затем произнесла, чопорно поджав губы:

— Он заменит нынешнего Повелителя Скал.

— Что?! — воскликнул Рокэ, распрямляясь.

— Род Лита прервался, — настойчиво продолжала Каталлеймена. — И я рада, что это наконец произошло.

— Разве Ричард не потомок Лита?! — воскликнул Рокэ. — Быть такого не может!

— Он Литтион, — неохотно признала Каталлеймена. — Воплощение старшего сына Лита в новом перерождении. Именно поэтому он обладает всеми недостатками своего отца.

— Простите, эрэа, — сказал Рокэ, встревоженный, но стараясь не показывать этого, — если Ричард – Литид, как он может не быть Повелителем Скал?

— Он Повелитель, — сухо кивнула Каталлеймена, — но это не надолго. Новым Повелителем Скал должен стать твой сын. Со временем младшие Раканы заменят всех четырёх глав Высоких Домов. В новом Круге Кэртиана будет принадлежать только моим детям.

«Она сумасшедшая?» — поразился Рокэ про себя.

— Так вы одержимы жаждой власти, эрэа? — учтивым тоном осведомился он. — Я вижу, что в этом отношении бессмертные женщины не слишком отличаются от смертных.

Оставленная задрожала всем телом, как будто её ударили.

— Мне не нужна власть! — воскликнула она. — Её у меня и так довольно. Я должна спасти Кэртиану от дурного наследия Лита и Ойдмы и даже самой Астрапэ! Ты не в силах уразуметь это, Рокэ. Разве ты не знаешь, что Создатели ушли, бросив своё создание на милость судьбы – бросив меня одну, обречённую на вечность! Это я хранила Кэртиану, как могла, хранила все эти бесконечные повторяющиеся Круги! Она моя! Отныне ею будут владеть только мои потомки. Ты был избран мною для этой цели. Неужели ты предпочтёшь погубить целый мир, позволив проклятью обиженного гордеца пасть на твою голову?

Рокэ расхохотался с горькой иронией.

— Оно уже падает на мою голову, эрэа! — ответил он. — Юный дурак, я всюду искал свою Октавию, а этот неземной идеал легко предал меня ради какого-то трусливого недоумка. Я верил своему другу как второму отцу, а он видел во мне ставку в своих собственных интригах. Говорите, что вы моё прошлое, эрэа?

— Я мать первого Ракана, — с достоинством ответила Каталлеймена. — Но я и твоё будущее тоже.

— У меня нет будущего, — криво усмехнувшись, возразил Рокэ. — Моё прошлое предало меня ради собственной жалкой мести богам. Когда прошлое предаёт, будущее не наступает, эрэа.

Каталлеймена с удивлением всмотрелась в его помрачневшее лицо.

— Почему ты считаешь мой выбор предательством?

Рокэ прищурился, глядя на неё пристальным проницательным взглядом.

— А разве род Ветра прервался не по вашему желанию? — спросил он (Каталлеймена вздрогнула). — Разве Кэртиана не хранила его до тех пор, пока вы не нашли способ сделать его беззащитным? И разве сейчас вы не злоумышляете против Ричарда, намереваясь лишить его силы, будто вы раттон? И разве сам я для вас не более, чем пешка, которую вы хотите использовать, совсем как покойный Сильвестр?.. Нет, эрэа! Вы думаете только о своём прошлом, а не о будущем Кэртианы. Но я не согласен играть навязанную мне роль. И я не позволю вам лишить Ричарда его законного наследия.

— Разве Окделлы не враги роду Алва? — холодно спросила Каталлеймена.

— _Я_ не враг Ричарду, — ответил Рокэ. — Будем надеяться, — добавил он с иронической усмешкой, — что ваш магический обряд позволит в будущем старшему сыну Скал заменить собой последнего, преданного вами Ракана.

— Ты больше никогда не увидишь Окделла! — презрительно бросила ему Каталлеймена.

Ей не стоило так говорить: показное спокойствие мигом слетело с Рокэ. Он прыгнул вперёд как тигр и железной хваткой вцепился Оставленной в плечи.

— Что ты с ним сделала, полоумная ведьма? Где он?!

— Не тряси меня! Оставь меня, оставь! — закричала она, пытаясь высвободиться. — Я здесь ни при чём! Я предупреждала его, что он должен рассчитывать только на себя. Я предложила ему честную сделку. Он сам виноват. Он сам сунулся к раттонам в их логово!

Рокэ отпустил её так резко, что она по инерции отлетела от него на пару шагов.

— К раттонам? — повторил он с ледяным спокойствием, за которым чувствовалась кипящая ярость. — И где же их логово?

— Не всё ли равно? Ты под моей защитой, — ответила было Каталлеймена, но тут же поправилась: — Он пошёл в Башню Истины. Раттоны приманили его. Они наверняка уже затащили его к себе в угодья. Я тут не при чём. Ты и сам скоро увидишь…

Рокэ не дослушал. Он одним прыжком вырвался из потайного кабинета, промчался через аудиенц-залу и Капитулярный зал и, распахнув двери мощным ударом, внезапно возник перед растерявшимися караульными.

— Куда пошёл герцог Окделл? — отрывисто спросил он.

— Туда, к Башне Истины, — доложил один из солдат, быстрее прочих опомнившихся от удивления.

Рокэ со всех ног бросился по коридору. Но он ещё не успел добежать до тупика, образованного стеной Башни, как услышал собачий лай и увидел самого Ричарда, вылезающего из стены.

Хвала Леворукому!

Рокэ налетел на своего оруженосца, как ворон на добычу, и принялся бесцеремонно ощупывать его и осматривать. Обрадованный его появлением Рамиро возбуждённо прыгал рядом.

— Где вы были, Ричард? Вы не ранены? Вы целы?

Немного ошеломлённый таким наскоком юноша осторожно попятился к стене:

— Эр Рокэ, да… Я… Я был там, — он неловко указал левой рукой на стенной проём. — Я только что видел на Дороге Королев… Я видел…

— Раттонов, — нетерпеливо закончил Рокэ, убедившись, что юноша цел и невредим.

— Крылатых ведьм… А? Что вы сказали?

— Их называют раттонами, юноша, — пояснил Рокэ. — Впрочем, Ушедшие называли их врагами и ещё какой-то абракадаброй. Они напали на вас?

— Д-да… Я их убил.

Только тут Рокэ сообразил: Ричард пятится от него потому, что старается не задеть лезвием обнажённого кинжала, который он судорожно сжимал в правой руке.

Рокэ осторожно разжал его пальцы, вынул оружие и внимательно осмотрел запёкшуюся на нём кровь, казавшуюся почти чёрной.

— Ведьмы приняли облик королевы и её фрейлины, — тихо пояснил Ричард. — Сам не знаю, как я смог… Она завизжала, как сотня крыс разом!

— Кто? Мнимая королева?

Ричард подавленно кивнул.

— И она тоже. Но сначала фрейлина. Она пыталась удавить Рамиро. Рамиро хотел предупредить меня.

Литтэн, явно довольный признанием его заслуг, тут же подластился к Алве. Рокэ потрепал пса за уши, а затем извлёк из кармана платок и аккуратно вытер окровавленное лезвие.

— Эту тряпку нужно будет сжечь, — сказал он, возвращая кинжал Ричарду, и вздохнул полной грудью, чувствуя, как отступает напряжение, державшее его в как силках в течение последнего часа. — Клянусь Леворуким, юноша! С вами я скоро уверую в Создателя.

— Эо Рокэ? — вздрогнул Ричард.

— Не пугайтесь! — засмеялся Рокэ, глядя на обескураженное лицо своего оруженосца. — Нужно же мне кого-то возблагодарить за ваше чудесное спасение!

— Монсеньор! — вскинулся Ричард, но тут же сник и проговорил очень тихо, опустив голову: — Не могли бы вы послать гонца в Атрэ-Сорорес, чтобы разузнать о здоровье королевы?

Рокэ мгновенно посерьёзнел.

— Мы сделаем это немедленно, юноша, — ответил он. — Но боюсь, что нападение раттонов обошлось ей дороже, чем вам.

— Вы полагаете, она… — несчастным тоном начал Ричард, но голос его задрожал и прервался.

— Незачем гадать, Ричард. Лучше закройте вход в эту кошкину Башню, если знаете как.

Юноша дёрнулся, убрал кинжал в ножны, и подошёл к проёму в стене. Древний механизм лязгнул, чавкнул, а затем кусок кладки со скрипом встал на прежнее место так плотно, что догадаться о наличии двери стало решительно невозможно.

— Отлично, — сказал Рокэ, через плечо Ричарда заметив камни, которые тот нажимал, чтобы привести стену в движение. — А теперь запомните, юноша: с этой минуты вы должны находиться рядом со мною безотлучно.

Ричард недоуменно поморгал глазами, но, вероятно, сообразил, что поведение его эра последние пять минут было не вполне обычным.

— Что-нибудь случилось, монсеньор? — спросил он, настораживаясь.

— Сущие мелочи. Я только что выяснил, что меня с самыми лучшими намерениями предавала моя собственная пра-прабабка. Приятное открытие, ничего не скажешь.

Глаза Ричарда широко раскрылись.

— Монсеньор? — удивлённо переспросил он.

— Кажется, вы знакомы с Оставленной? Помните: такая полоумная бессмертная ведьма из Лабиринта?

Ричард насупился и ответил медленно, словно взвешивая каждое слово:

— Она не ведьма, монсеньор. Она потеряла всю свою семью…

— Зато уже готова создать новую, — с саркастической усмешкой перебил его Алва. — Я только что имел счастье с ней беседовать. Я, разумеется, тоже безумец, но не до такой степени, — продолжал он, цедя слова сквозь зубы, — чтобы меня привлекал инцест с фамильной окаменелостью, которая к тому же окончательно выжила из ума. Я лазаю к дамам в окна, но не в гробы.

Рот Ричарда сам собой открылся от изумления.

— Что вы говорите, эр Рокэ?.. — неуверенно осведомился он.

— Ерунду, юноша. Скажите, если бы вас поставили перед выбором: спасти мир, но пожертвовать одним человеком, хотя бы мною, что бы вы предпочли? — Рокэ тут же спохватился и добавил, изображая привычную насмешливость: — Впрочем, кого я спрашиваю. Вы, разумеется, ринулись бы спасать мир.

Ричард покачал головой и возразил тихо, но твёрдо:

— Нет, монсеньор.

— Нет?

— Вы знаете, что меня уже ставили перед таким выбором, — спокойно ответил Ричард. — Этой весной граф Штанцлер предложил мне спасти многих, отравив одного. Вас.

— И что же? — спросил Рокэ, с любопытством ожидая продолжения. — Разве вы не довольны сделанным вами выбором? Ах да. Я же не умер.

— Это неважно. То есть важно, — тут же поправился Ричард, слегка покраснев из-за своей оговорки, — я рад, что вы живы, а у меня ничего не вышло, монсеньор. Но я хотел сказать другое. Тогда я думал, что одна жертва – меньшее зло, чем десятки, а то и сотни жертв. Но это оказалось неправдой. Я стал убийцей и клятвоотступником, только спасти мне никого не удалось.

— К счастью, вы никого и не отравили, — усмехнулся Рокэ и задумался. — Возможно, в вашем случае правильного решения не было. Но я приму к сведению ваш опыт, Дикон. Кто знает? Вдруг вы и правы. Может быть, для того чтобы спасти всех, нужно спасти хотя бы одного.


	6. Глава VI. Осенние волны

_1-17 Осенних Волн, 399 год Круга Скал. Агарис_

**1**

— Его святейшество ещё почивает… Никак нельзя пустить, ваше высочество! Обратитесь к тайному секретарю, и я уверен, что не далее, чем завтра…

Упитанный кубикулярий всей тушей загораживал дверь в спальню Эсперадора. Шёл пятый час утра, и предрассветные сумерки заливали галерею дворца тусклым серым светом. Альдо с трудом сдержал проклятие: курьер с великолепными новостями из Талига прибыл только что. Гоганы сдержали слово: Фердинанд Оллар был убит! Теперь каждая минута стоила дорого, и, махнув рукой на этикет и приличия, Альдо явился к Святому Отцу в самое неурочное время. Солнце ещё не взошло, и визитёров никак не ждали, но следовало ковать железо пока горячо.

— Полно, дружище! Вы хотите убедить меня, что его святейшество спит за полчаса до утрени? Да вы, должно быть, еретик, любезный!

Юнний, эта ветхая развалина, наверняка бодрствовал: Эсперадора терзала старческая бессонница. Порою он задрёмывал днём часа на два, на три, но всё остальное время словно грезил наяву, вероятно, сам не понимая, на каком свете находится – в нашем грешном мире или уже в Рассветных садах.

— Говорю вам, приятель: у меня срочные новости из Талига, и Святой Отец очень рассердится, если из-за вашего упрямства не узнает их первым!

— Его святейшеству вчера нездоровилось, он поздно лёг…

«Ах ты мерзкая туша!» – подумал Альдо, ослепительно улыбаясь и излучая добродушие. Наверняка выполняет приказ кардинала Левия, этого лиса-хитреца. Летом Альдо вступил с ним в переписку, сделав собственный постскриптум на благодарственном послании Робера: перед отъездом друг забыл недописанную бумажку в ящике стола, где Альдо её и обнаружил. Это показалось ему великолепным предлогом для налаживания новых связей с Агарисом: пусть святые отцы знают, что их интриги вокруг наследования Эпинэ не остались незамеченными. Левий сдался не без борьбы, но в итоге согласился на осенний приезд принца с тайным визитом. Однако за прошедшие две недели он ни разу не допустил беседы Ракана со стариком Эсперадором наедине.

«Ах, если б я сумел поговорить с этим замшелым грибом с глазу на глаз, то жезл Повелителя Волн уже был бы моим! Но сегодня, Леворукий подери, я добьюсь успеха!».

Альдо незаметно сдёрнул с мизинца перстень с хризолитом, купленный на гоганские деньги.

— Вам ни о чём не придётся жалеть, — шепнул он, интимно склонившись к самому уху кубикулярия, и сунул кольцо в его жирную ладонь: — А если вы боитесь недовольства его святейшества, то вот вам на обедню во искупление грехов.

Служитель украдкой взглянул на камень, вздохнул, а затем подал знак идти за ним. Дворцовая стража отвела скрещённые церемониальные протазаны, и кубикулярий, осторожно приотворив дверь, скользнул в щель. Альдо нырнул следом за ним.

В спальне Эсперадора было полутемно: ставни оставались закрытыми, а свечи горели тускло, как лампады. Глаза Альдо не сразу привыкли к царившему здесь ночному полумраку. Однако спустя две-три минуты он разглядел аскетическое убранство, больше напоминавшее монашескую келью: нетронутое узкое ложе в глубоком алькове и большую эсперу на стене, перед которой почему-то валялась куча тряпья.

Кубикулярий преклонил колена прямо перед тряпичной кучей.

— Его высочество принц Ракан, Святой Отец… Уверяет, что получены важные известия из Талига… Настаивает на приватной беседе…

Срочный курьер прибыл не из Талига, а из Алати: его прислала к внуку бабка Матильда. Но новости касались последних событий в Олларии и не терпели промедления.

Куча тряпья вздохнула и пошевелилась. Кубикулярий угодливо подставил руку, и дряхлый Юнний, тощий и ломкий, как высохший лист, покряхтывая, неловко выпрямился.

Альдо подождал, покуда Святой Отец не сядет в кресло возле прикроватного столика. Рассеянно нашарив чётки, старик Эсперадор пошамкал сухонькими губами, слегка прикоснулся пальцами к макушке согнувшегося перед ним кубикулярия (вероятно, это означало благословение) и отпустил его взмахом узкой сморщенной ладони. Слуга вышел. Эсперадор продолжал шамкать ртом, словно дожёвывал свою утреннюю молитву. Выцветшие слезящиеся глаза его бессмысленно и невидяще блуждали перед собой.

«Он вообще понял, кто здесь?» — в нетерпеливом раздражении спросил себя Альдо. Что за наказание возиться с этой ходячей древностью! Юннию давно пора было бы переселиться в лучший мир вместо того, чтобы изображать из себя пастыря церкви. С другой стороны, лучше иметь дело с выжившим из ума стариком, чем с кардиналом Левием: того не обведёшь вокруг пальца.

Все две недели Альдо тщетно пытался выторговать у Магнуса Ордена Милосердия жезл Повелителей Волн. Левий не отвечал ни «да», ни «нет», но искусно вытягивал у собеседника сведения, которыми Альдо ни с кем не желал делиться.

Однако сейчас кардинала нет, а в его отсутствие Юнний быстро сдастся.

Альдо решительно шагнул вперёд и произнёс как можно более внятным голосом:

— Благословите, Святой отче!

— Благословляю, чадо! — слабым надтреснутым голосом отозвался Юнний и поднял рассеянный взгляд на посетителя. — Кто ты?

— Я принц Ракан, ваше святейшество. Помните ли, принц Ракан…

— А! Как же, как же… Давно ли ты в Агарисе, чадо?..

— Уже две недели, ваше святейшество, — усмехаясь, просветил его Альдо. — И со времени моего приезда вы уже соблаговолили осчастливить меня двумя святыми беседами. Они навеки запечатлелись в моём сердце, Святой Отец!

— Да, милое чадо, да…

— Я рискнул прервать покой вашего святейшества, — продолжал Альдо, — чтобы сообщить срочную новость. Полагаю, ваши гонцы доставят её сегодня-завтра… Это известие чрезвычайно важно для судеб нашей святой матери-церкви, — добавил он многозначительно. — Оно несёт надежду на возвращение к вере лучшего государства Золотых Земель. Слышите, Святой отче? — спросил он, повышая голос. — Король Талига Фердинанд II, помните такого? Так вот: он убит! Зарезан кинжалом неизвестного убийцы. Это точные сведения: я только что сам говорил с курьером.

— Да… Да… — забормотал Юнний, прикрыв глаза. — Кирие елейсон, кирие елейсон, кирие елейсон*…

— Вы слышите меня, ваше святейшество?! — едва не крикнул на него Альдо. — Фердинанд Оллар убит! Умер девять дней назад!

Леворукий подери! Как прикажете разговаривать с этим замшелым пнём?

Юнний открыл почти бесцветные глаза и посмотрел на Альдо неожиданно осмысленным взглядом.

— Я знаю, чадо, — спокойно ответил он. — Он скончался пятнадцатого числа прошлого месяца. Твой нынешний приход прервал мою молитву об упокоении души невинноубиенного… Хоть династия Олларов отвергла истинную церковь, они всё-таки веровали в Создателя.

И, снова прикрыв глаза, Юнний зашамкал беззубым ртом, дочитывая заупокойную молитву.

Удивлённый Альдо посмотрел на него неверящим взглядом:

— Вы знаете? _Уже?_

— Гонец Святого престола прибыл вчера днём, — очнувшись, со вздохом ответил Юнний. — Ох, какой грех, чадо, какой великий грех!

И Эсперадор осуждающе покачал головой, словно сокрушаясь о несовершенстве этого мира.

— Вы узнали ещё вчера и не сообщили мне? — спросил Альдо с нескрываемым неудовольствием.

— А зачем? — вопросил Эсперадор, уставившись на принца строгим водянистым взглядом. — Разве твои сообщники не поторопились бы известить тебя сами, чадо?

Альдо растерялся. Неожиданный переход Эсперадора от старческой расслабленности к поразительной проницательности выбил его из колеи.

— Я не по… О чём вы, Святой Отец?

— А? О чём я?.. Ибо сказано в Писании: «Горе тем, которые думают скрыться в глубину, чтобы замысел свой утаить от Господа, — забормотал Юнний, перебирая чётки, — которые делают дела свои во мраке и говорят: “кто увидит нас? и кто узнает нас?”». «Ибо нет ничего тайного, что не сделалось бы явным, ни сокровенного, что не сделалось бы известным и не обнаружилось бы». «Пред очами Господа пути человека, и Он измеряет все стези его».

— Святой Отец, — произнёс Альдо, решив проигнорировать бормотание Эсперадора и сразу перейти к сути. — После того, что произошло с Олларом, нам нужно срочно обсудить дела Талига.

— А?..

— Ваше святейшество знаете: династии Олларов был отпущен только один круг, — заявил Альдо и, вознамерившись взять быка за рога, тут же произнёс приготовленную впопыхах по дороге маленькую речь: — Сегодняшние известия – доказательство, что пророк не ошибся! Фердинанд Оллар убит, а его сын объявлен незаконнорожденным. Настала пора для решительный действий, Святой отче. Под вашим мудрым руководством я верну Талиг в лоно нашей пресвятой матери-церкви. Отдайте мне сейчас же жезл железный, коим упасу я овец моего заблудшего стада! (Альдо смутно помнилось, что в Эсператии имелась какая-то фраза вроде этой). Подвиг, совершённый вашим святейшеством, восславит весь мир и потомки наши! Жезлом моих предков обратим мы Талиг на стезю верных!

— А?.. Что?.. Здоров ли ты, чадо?

Юнний уставился на Альдо подслеповатыми глазами, беспомощно моргая сморщенными сухими веками.

Тьфу! Вот ведь трухлявый пень!

— Я намерен как можно быстрее вернуться в Талиг, ваше святейшество, — пояснил Альдо, решив говорить попроще. — Я не прошу у вас помощи деньгами или людьми. Я полагаюсь только на свои силы. Но я верю во всемогущество Создателя. Говорю вам, отче: достаточно мне вернуться в Талиг с жезлом Адриана, который вы мне отдадите, как моё право и благодать эсператистской веры…

Юнний перебил Альдо неожиданным вопросом:

— А как моя дочь? Здорова ли она, чадо?

— А? — отозвался Альдо, непроизвольно повторив недавние интонации Эсперадора. — Какая дочь, ваше святейшество?

Положительно, старик рехнулся!

— Ты же приехал с кузиной, милое чадо? — пояснил Эсперадор. — Как же её имя… Мелитта?

— Она чувствует себя вполне хорошо, ваше святейшество, — поклонился Альдо, недоумевая и досадуя: с чего это Юннию вспомнилась Мэллит?

Мэллит и впрямь чувствовала себя настолько хорошо, насколько это возможно для женщины, ожидающей первого ребёнка. Их связь началась случайно и некстати во время Большой охоты в Алати. Альдо выпил лишнего, удачно загнав косулю, но больше вина его взбудоражили новости об алатских наёмниках, которых Рихард Борн навербовал на гоганские деньги. И нужно же было Мэллит попасться ему на глаза именно в этот момент! Но влюблённая гоганни вечно крутилась у него перед носом, и нечто подобное было неизбежно. К несчастью, Мэллит почти сразу забеременела. Втайне проклиная всё на свете, Альдо привёз её в Агарис: по дороге и в самом городе Мэллит мучила непрекращающаяся тошнота. Но гоганни всерьёз надеялась найти здесь другие ары взамен той, что погибла в доме её отца.

— Женщина… Женщина… — забормотал Эсперадор, снова прикрывая глаза. — Жена, облаченная в солнце… Жена, сидящая на звере багряном… Женщина сотворена нам во спасение и на погибель, чадо. Запомни это…

— Да-да, ваше святейшество, — нетерпеливо согласился Альдо («А замшелый-то гриб наверняка сожалеет, что в своё время нагрешил недостаточно!»). — Но я пришёл сюда за жезлом моих предков, который вы зовёте Адриановым. Вы же понимаете, отче, что убийство Фердинанда Оллара открывает возможность для возвращения в Талиг истинной династии. И истинной веры, разумеется, — прибавил он быстро. — Но для этого нужен жезл!

— Жезл, чадо?

— Жезл, отче, — подтвердил Альдо, радуясь, что это слово наконец-то дошло до сознания Эсперадора. — Я не прошу у матери-церкви ничего другого.

Юнний кинул на него быстрый взгляд искоса, в котором Альдо почудилась хитринка.

— Знаю-знаю, чадо: ты богат и золотом и друзьями… Не они ли недавно выехали из Алати в Эпинэ?

Братья Борны действительно отправились к границе с Талигом, как только пришло известие о начале мятежа в Эпинэ. Они вели отряды наёмников. Альдо намеревался присоединиться к ним, едва вырвет из рук Эсперадора жезл Адриана. Впрочем, если бы Мэллит удалось найти другую ару, Альдо планировал задержаться, чтобы разорвать кровную связь между ними. Несмотря на слабость, гоганни в эти две недели обошла почти все церкви Агариса в поисках древнего алтаря. Она уверяла, что во владении её соплеменников имелась только одна ара – та, которую уничтожили.

— Мои друзья поехали к Роберу, новому герцогу Эпинэ, — пояснил Альдо.

На деле, от Робера не было ни слуху ни духу вот уже несколько месяцев. Это сильно тревожило Альдо.

— А где твои друзья взяли денег, чтобы заплатить наймитам, чадо? — неожиданно поинтересовался Юнний вполне разумно. — Мне ведь доложили об отрядах алатцев, которые навербовали твои друзья!

— Я наскрёб последнее, чтобы помочь другу, — не моргнув глазом соврал Альдо.

— Последнее? Разве не ради денег водил ты знакомство с гоганами в Агарисе?

— Я надеялся всего лишь выведать у них что-нибудь полезное, Святой Отец, — ответил Альдо со всем возможным простодушием. — К тому же святая церковь тоже берёт деньги у гоганов… На богоугодные дела, разумеется.

— И ты узнал что-то полезное, чадо?

— Увы, отче! — вздохнул Альдо с напускным сожалением. — Я надеялся хоть одним глазком заглянуть в их Кубьерту. Говорят, там написаны удивительные вещи! Я знаю, отче: я грешен, я соблазнился. Но, к счастью, моё любопытство не было удовлетворено.

— Ох, чадо! — сокрушённо вздохнул Эсперадор, качая головой. — Лучше бы ты почаще заглядывал в Эсператию.

Альдо с притворным раскаянием потупил глаза.

— Но раз грех не совершился, его и не было, — благодушно сказал он. — Я не осквернился ложной мудростью, так что по-прежнему достоин жезла моих предков. Этот жезл, ваше святейшество…

— Ты лукав и лжив, сын мой! — сурово перебил его Юнний. — Разве не знаешь ты, что первые книги Эсператии – это и есть Кубьерта?

Альдо растерялся. Честно говоря, он никогда не интересовался Священным писанием и если и заглядывал в Эсператию, то исключительно по рассеянности. Она казалась ему огромным и совершенно невразумительным скопищем унылых книг.

Неужели Юнний говорит правду? Неужели гоганский обряд связывания на крови, который Мэллит с таким трудом восстанавливала по памяти, лежал у них прямо под носом?

— Да! Да! — подтвердил Эсперадор, размеренно кивая головою. — Учение гоганов и истинное учение имеют один общий исток.

— Но как же так, Святой Отец? Ведь гоганы не верят в то же, что и мы? — спросил поражённый Альдо.

— Не верят, — печально подтвердил Юнний. — Они закрыли глаза на правду. Но она была им дарована так же, как и всем. И тебе, чадо, и тебе тоже… Но ты не открыл Книги и не прочитал предостережения. Ох, грех, великий грех!

— Не прочитал – что, Святой Отец? — учтиво поинтересовался Альдо, подумав, что старика следует немножко ублажить, выслушав его бред.

— Твою историю, чадо, твою собственную историю… Помнишь ли ты, что говорится в Книге о Едоме?

Альдо отрицательно покачал головой, но тут же, спохватившись, быстро кивнул, изобразив на лице процесс воспоминания.

Едом? Кто такой Едом? И какое отношение он имеет к потомку Раканов?

Юнний расслабленно откинулся на спинку кресла и снова закрыл глаза.

— Два сына было у прародителя гоганов, — медленно, словно в трансе, заговорил он, не обратив внимания на лживый кивок или правильно истолковав его. — Возлюбленный первенец Едом и младший брат его именем Хитрец. И ходил Едом на ловитву, и потерял и сети, и меч свой, и устал, и ослабел. И пришёл Едом к порогу брата своего. «Стражду», — сказал он, — «дай мне, брат, кушанья твоего». «Продай мне теперь же твоё первородство». И ответил Едом: «Вот, я умираю; что мне в этом первородстве?». И пренебрег первородством своим Едом. И дал ему младший брат и хлеба, и снеди, и вина, и денег, чтобы ходить в гоганские харчевни…

— Уверен, что насчёт харчевен в Эсператии нет ничего, — ввернул Альдо.

— И вот как потерял Едом благословение отца своего! — воскликнул Юнний с неожиданной силой. — Умалил себя самого и презрел; как обобрано всё у Едома и обысканы тайники его! И сказал Создатель устами пророка своего: «обманут тебя все союзники твои, одолеют тебя живущие с тобою в мире, ядущие хлеб твой нанесут тебе удар!».

— Мда, как неприятно… — пробормотал Альдо. — Неужели Едом ничего не мог изменить? — скептически добавил он.

Юнний горестно воздел к потолку высохшие тощие руки:

— Нет! Поздно, слишком поздно! Уже съедена снедь, уже принесена кровавая жертва! Пролитая кровь не потечёт вспять, и мёртвый не воскреснет! Ибо «как ты поступал, так поступлено будет и с тобою; воздаяние твое обратится на голову твою!».

Альдо невольно вздрогнул: так торжественно и убедительно прозвучали эти слова.

— И что бы вы посоветовали тому, кто продал своё первородство? — осторожно спросил он.

— Нет у тебя надежды, нет… — простонал Юнний. — Но если бы подле тебя была избранная женщина-гоганни…

Альдо мгновенно насторожился, как гончий пёс, учуявший дичь:

— И что тогда?

— Пусть избранная женщина-гоганни, — торжественно объявил Юнний, воздев перст, — понесёт в чреве своём от тебя. Возьми её в жёны, чадо, приведи её в храм, чтобы законный брак связал вас пред очами Создателя. И тогда твой старший сын от неё унаследует твоё первородство – то, которое ты продал гоганам. Ты не спасёшься, но он – он будет спасён!

— А жезл? — упрямо спросил Альдо.

— Не твой это жезл, — строго объявил Юнний, устремив на принца суровый взгляд, — а сына твоего от народа бесправного, хитростью купившего то, что ты не должен был продавать. Ему принадлежит этот жезл, как следует по договору твоему: гоган твой наследник.

— Отче, но это же глупость! — не выдержал Альдо.

Что за бред, право слово! Жениться на Мэллит, признать бастарда от гоганни законным принцем Раканом! Чепуха! Если он хочет вернуться трон Талига, он должен оставаться свободным. Восстановленную династию придётся укреплять выгодным брачным союзом с одним из царствующих домов. А взять взамен в сородичи гоганов – бр-р!.. Что до Мэллит, то, в конце концов, она не дурочка; Альдо I достаточно обеспечит её и своего бастарда. Может, в своё время он даже подарит им герцогский титул… Мэллит поймёт, в чём её благо.

Эсперадор, широко распахнув глаза, даже приподнялся на кресле, что при его дряхлости казалось едва ли не чудом.

— Глупость? — воскликнул он. — Глупость и грех продавать своё первородство, чадо! Самый грех твой вопиет против тебя!

Альдо решил, что самое время идти на попятный. Он почтительно поклонился.

— Ваше святейшество, — произнёс он легкомысленным тоном, — уверяю вас: если бы я был Едомом, я непременно последовал бы вашим советам и не сомневаюсь, что спасся бы. Но, к счастью, я не Едом, а Альдо Ракан. У меня нет знакомых гоганни: да вы и сами знаете, как ревностно этот народ прячет своих женщин. Со мною, правда, есть моя кузина, но она алатка…

— Не лицемерь со мной, чадо! — суровым тоном оборвал его Эсперадор. — Ты думаешь: раз Юнний телом слаб, следовательно, разумом он тоже ослабел? Нет: ведаю хитрости твои и тайные пути. Ведаю и много больше. — Тут старик подался к нему всем телом: — Не нарушить договор тебе предстоит, а исполнить. Слушай, чадо. Падут на тебя последствия беззакония твоего, но и спасение грядёт через тебя же. Ты пришёл требовать жезл Адрианов? Я отдам его тебе. Но прежде приведи ко мне свою избранную женщину из народа гоганов. Я сам сочетаю вас браком.

— Но, Святой Отец, если бы она и была, она же не эсператистка, — запротестовал Альдо, надеясь, что это полупризнание собьёт старика. Но он просчитался.

— Пусть сегодня же примет эсператизм, — сухо отозвался Эсперадор. — Кардинал Левий подготовит её к обряду.

«Только этого лиса здесь и не хватало!» — с досадой подумал Альдо.

— Вы же знаете, отче: ни одна гоганни ни за что не согласится, — произнёс он, разводя руками. — Гоганы вообще упрямы. Они никогда…

— Так значит, никогда, — отрезал Эсперадор, наскучив возражениями. — Когда не будет законного наследника, не будет и жезла. И больше не приходи! — неожиданно взвизгнул он, притопнув ногой по полу. — Не ты возьмёшь жезл, не ты, но избранная гоганни за сына своего! Горе, горе тебе, Едом! — неожиданно простонал он, хватаясь за голову. — Горе!

Он положительно рехнулся!

Альдо хотелось уйти, хлопнув дверью, но он решил подождать, пока Юнний придёт в себя. Однако вместо того, чтобы успокоиться, Эсперадор соскользнул на пол и опять простёрся ниц перед эсперой на стене, стучась лбом в пол и лопоча страстные молитвы.

«Леворукий побери этих проклятых святош!» — пробормотал Альдо сквозь зубы. Он, принц Ракан, уже с час выслушивает безумный старческий бред, а дело не ни йоту не сдвинулось с мёртвой точки! Вот ведь невезение! Альдо мысленно сыпал ругательствами, тщетно пытаясь заглушить ими тревогу, вызванную словами Эсперадора.

Юнний постепенно затих. Альдо выждал несколько минут, а потом осторожно шагнул в простёртому на полу Эсперадору и негромко попросил:

— Святой Отец? Могу ли я ещё раз обратиться к вашему святейшеству?

Юнний поднял голову, растерянно и подслеповато щурясь на Альдо.

— А?.. Что?.. Кто ты, милое чадо?

Альдо скрипнул зубами. Только что Юнний прекрасно помнил, с кем разговаривает! Он действительно выжил из ума или только притворяется?

Тем временем дверь спальни приоткрылась, и давешний кубикулярий тихонько проскользнул внутрь.

— Святой Отец утомлён, ваше высочество, — почтительно пробормотал он. — Я вынужден просить вас удалиться. Вдобавок сюда идёт его высокопреосвященство кардинал Левий. Мне думается, вы предпочли бы избежать встречи с ним.

**2**

— Осторожней, ваша милость, ступеньки крутые! Если бы вы соблаговолили опереться на меня… — и хранитель Священной крипты с угодливой улыбкой протянул Мэллит крепкую волосатую руку.

Гоганни невольно подалась назад, боязливо съёжившись под богатым платьем и сильнее натягивая капюшон накидки на лицо.

— Нет-нет, не нужно!.. Мне хочется помолиться в одиночестве.

Служка помедлил, но всё-таки с поклоном ретировался. В его присутствии Мэллит было сильно не по себе. Если бы хранитель только знал, с кем имеет дело, он не стал бы так увиваться вокруг неё и лебезить. Нечистую гоганни прогнали бы отсюда палками. Но кузина принца Ракана, хоть и незаконнорождённая, имела большие преимущества. Её пустили сюда – в святая святых агарисского эсператизма, и даже позволили остаться без сопровождения.

Осторожно спустившись по лестнице, Мэллит двинулась по узкому коридору, тянувшемуся под Базиликой «Ожерелье миров». Слева и справа шли неглубокие камеры – раки, устроенные для самых почитаемых эсператистских святых. Бо́льшая часть Эсперадоров, магнусов и кардиналов обретала свой последний приют на кладбище Семи Свечей, которое Мэллит уже осмотрела. Но здесь, под полом Базилики, сохранялись мощи избранных – тех, чьи имена почитались в миру едва ли не наравне с Создателевым. Здесь находились гробницы основателей всех эсператистских орденов и самого святого Адриана – первого магнуса Ордена Славы и Эсперадора. Ходили, правда, слухи, что это кенотаф и рака пуста. Она располагалась в самом сердце крипты.

Альдо хотел проверить, не осталось ли в Агарисе какой-нибудь ещё древней ары. За две недели Мэллит обошла почти весь Святой город. Она искала ару, как ищут иголку в стоге сена. Эсператистские алтари – жертвенники, поэтому делаются в форме стола, но абвениатские имели другую форму. Уничтоженный алтарь огнеглазого Флоха был золотой пирамидой на треугольном основании. Последнее время Мэллит часто задумывалась, почему. Может быть, оттого, что золото – символ молний, а треугольник – древний знак огня? Но тогда какими же были ары других богов?..

Мэллит осмотрела всё: и древнюю квадратную плиту из чёрного камня во дворце Эсперадора, поставленную, по преданию, в первый год основания Церкви, и большую звездчатую эсперу в Базилике «Ожерелье миров», отлитую из переплавленного гальтарского серебра, и прямоугольный эсператистский алтарь в церкви Ордена Милосердия, сработанный давно умершими мастерами из зеленоватого, как морская вода, оникса. Напрасный труд! Почти зажившая ранка, оставленная в её груди кинжалом Енниоля во время обряда клятвы на крови, ни разу даже не заныла.

Здравый смысл твердил, что пора остановиться и признать очевидное: другой ары в Агарисе нет. Но Мэллит отчаянно гнал вперёд какой-то звериный инстинкт. Так в прежнее время новая луна призвала её тайно выбираться из дома, нарушая все священный обычаи, назначенные для правнучек Кабиоховых. Неведомая ара словно шептала в её крови.

«Ради сына. Так нужно ради сына».

Мэллит не знала, отчего она так уверена, что носит сына. Однако сомнений не было ни у неё, ни даже у Альдо.

«Так нужно», — обречённо повторяла Мэллит вслед за шёпотом в крови. — Я могу служить щитом только кому-то одному. Если отцу, то не сыну. Если сыну, то не отцу».

Так же полагал и Альдо. Он утверждал, что клятву на крови необходимо разрушить, чтобы кто-нибудь не причинил вреда Мэллит и ребёнку, пытаясь навредить ему. Ещё пару месяцев назад Мэллит приняла бы его слова за любовь и заботу. Ещё пару месяцев назад её сердце заныло бы сладкой истомой нестерпимого счастья. Но не сейчас.

Она брела между камерами, огороженными от коридора узорными решётками, потупив голову, как набожная богомолка, но мысли её блуждали далеко отсюда. Прижимая руку к затянувшейся ранке на груди, Мэллит упрямо повторяла себе: она заслужила всё, что с ней случилось. Самозваная кузина, обманщица поневоле, она воистину оказалась ничтожной и недостойной. Она справедливо наказана.

Она потеряла свою любовь.

Как это случилось? Как из самой счастливой девушки на свете она стала собою нынешней?

Всё началось с Большой охоты в Сакаци. Ах, каким чудесным было её открытие, каким красивым казался тогда Альдо! Любимый сиял, как солнце. Мэллит помнила его смех, звонкий и мелодичный, его звучный, радостный голос: он приветствовал своих друзей, братьев Борнов. Он любил их, а Мэллит любила его.

Первые дни осени были полны золота. Славные алатцы, гостеприимные и хлебосольные, приготовили настоящий пир. Царственная Матильда села за главный стол вместе с Мэллит, и сердце девушки затрепетало от радости: сирота из чужого отверженного племени, она нашла здесь свою новую семью.

В этом-то и состояла её вина. Она приняла положение, которого не заслуживала; она пыталась стать той, кем не является.

На седьмой день Большой охоты Альдо загнал косулю. Под одобрительные гортанные крики алатцев её отрубленную голову водрузили в центр пиршественного стола. Альдо был счастлив. Хмельной от вина и радости он возгласил тост: «Посвящаю этот трофей моей прекрасной кузине Мелитте!». Гости захлопали, вся столовая наполнилась одобрительным гулом. Мужчины встали и подняли бокалы в её честь.

Мэллит не осмелилась поблагодарить – она не осмелилась даже поднять глаза, чувствуя, как вспыхнуло её лицо. Её сердце пело и плакало от радости. Любимый сделал её королевой праздника! Царственная Матильда, посмеиваясь, поглядывала то на неё, то на своего внука всё понимающим ласковым взглядом.

После пира Мэллит отважилась подойти к любимому. Он проводил её к себе, хмельной, беззаботный, смеющийся, азартный. От него пахло выпитым вином и свежим потом – так сильно и так необычно, что у Мэллит закружилась голова. Она не сумела толком пролепетать слов признательности: любимый шагнул ей навстречу и обнял – крепко, так крепко! – зарывшись лицом в её волосы и вдыхая их аромат полной грудью.

Остального она почти не запомнила. В её ушах звучал его ласковый бессвязный шёпот, похожий на тихий ропот струй; его руки нежно увлекали её, укачивая, словно волны. Она даже не заметила, что её платье раскрылось, подобно створкам раковины, обнажив грудь. Любимый ласкал её лицо и плечи пальцами, а она только потерянно всхлипывала – не от слёз, а от счастья.

Но вот застёжки лифа стали раздражать его. Он нетерпеливо рванул крючки, пробормотав под нос сдавленное проклятие. Почти в беспамятстве она отвела его руки и расстегнулась сама. В благодарность он осыпал всё её тело поцелуями, сладкими и тягучими, как мёд. Она подавалась им навстречу, вскрикивала и не слышала себя. Когда сползли нижние юбки, она, прежде столь стыдливая, даже не заметила этого.

Любимый был везде. Он был как ласковое море, в которое она погрузилась с головой. Если бы в эту минуту она способна была думать, то удивилась бы тому, что на свете возможно такое счастье.

Внезапно что-то большое и горячее ткнулось туда, где прежде не бывало ничего. Мэллит вскрикнула, инстинктивно пытаясь отстраниться. И тут ласковое море обернулось щупальцами спрута, бесчисленными, упругими, вездесущими, неумолимыми. Они опутывали её, как гибкие водоросли, затягивали на дно, давили на грудь и присасывались к телу, словно собирались выпить всю без остатка. Мэллит закричала, пробуя отбиться, и немного пришла в себя.

Тогда она поняла, что лежит на постели Альдо, полностью обнажённая, а он, полураздетый и полупьяный, с силой вбивается между её ног. Мэллит попыталась вырваться, но он даже не заметил её слабых попыток: его глаза остекленели, локоны взмокли от пота, и он постанывал сквозь зубы, крепко прижимая её к постели сильным мускулистым телом.

Его лицо показалось Мэллит чужим и страшным. Но, кажется, ему было хорошо.

Она решила перетерпеть. Заглушая боль, она прижалась к нему так крепко, как только могла, и её слёзы смешались с солоноватым по́том на его коже.

А после… После что-то-то случилось с нею самой. Где-то в глубине её тела что-то отозвалось, что-то дрогнуло: так на гладкой поверхности моря иной раз ощущается всплеск глубоководной рыбы. И она замерла, прислушиваясь к себе: чувство оказалось настолько новым и сильным, что она забыла обо всём – и об Альдо, и об его превращении в жадное морское чудовище. Она оставалась прежней, какой была до сих пор, но в то же время осознавала, что изменилась навсегда. В ней происходило что-то неведомое, тайное, необыкновенное; что-то стронулось внутри неё и зажило своей собственной новой и удивительной жизнью.

Альдо, длинно выдохнув, откатился на бок. На его красивом лице расцвела довольная улыбка; он закрыл глаза, с наслаждением вдыхая воздух.

— А ты сладкая как мёд, пчёлка, — пробормотал он. — И горяча, как пчелиное жало! Вот уж не ожидал от тебя такой прыти!

Мэллит взглянула на него, а потом на свои ноги, по которым что-то текло, и едва не вскрикнула от ужаса.

На простыне расползалась лужица крови.

— Недостойная… Недостойная скоро умрёт? — спросила Мэллит дрожащим голосом.

Альдо недоуменно распахнул глаза и едва не расхохотался, проследив направление её испуганного взгляда.

— Не бойся, кузина, — сказал он весело и нагнулся с кровати, нащупывая в ворохе белья какую-то тряпку (она оказалась сорочкой Мэллит). — Так всегда бывает в первый раз. Это не страшней ваших месячных недомоганий.

Вскоре он уснул, а Мэллит продолжала лежать в его постели, прислушиваясь к себе. Когда повеяло утренней свежестью, она тихонько встала и, крадучись, вернулась в свою комнату.

Весь тот день она провела у себя, ссылаясь на недомогание. Ей было стыдно обманывать царственную бабушку, но не хватало духу признаться в случившемся.

Вечером Альдо пришёл проведать её. Он был свеж и пах зеленью – последней зеленью этой осени. Он принёс в руках целую охапку поздних цветов. На глаза Мэллит навернулись слёзы радости: значит, он всё-таки заботится о ней!

— Не грусти, милая пчёлка, — беспечно сказал он, целуя её похолодевшую ладонь. — Вот увидишь: всё сложится просто отлично. Пойдём к гостям. Без тебя моя Большая охота потеряла половину прелести!

Через несколько дней должны были настать месячные крови. Они не настали. Сначала она даже не заметила задержки, но вскоре пропал аппетит, появилось беспокойство; её начало мутить, а вместе с тошнотой пришли головные боли и слабость. Она со страхом опознала симптомы: прежде точно такие же она видела у замужних сестёр.

Услышав о случившемся, любимый помрачнел и нахмурился.

— Леворукий раздери, Мелитта, — произнёс он недовольным тоном. — Разве ты не пила настройку ветропляски? Ах да!... — воскликнул он, словно сообразив что-то. — Ты же вряд ли знаешь, что это такое! — И он принялся озабоченно теребить свои волосы. — Ну ладно! Влип так влип, — добавил он будто бы самому себе. — Плохо, что мы не в Агарисе: там бы я мигом нашёл подходящую старуху. Хотя и здесь наверняка есть свои искусницы. Знаешь что? Пока забудь об этом. Я поболтаю с местными слугами и найду какую-нибудь… ловкую ведьму. Не далее, как через месяц всё будет так, словно ничего и не было! — И Альдо жизнерадостно хохотнул.

Мэллит не поняла ни слова из его утешений-обещаний. Что он хотел этим сказать?

— Наверное, нужно признаться царственной? — несмело предложила она.

— Что? — вздрогнул Альдо. — Нет! Зачем? Матильда мне голову оторвёт, если узнает!

— Но ведь ребёнок… — жалобно начала девушка.

— Его не будет, — твёрдо произнёс Альдо. — Ты что, правда не понимаешь? Разве твои сёстры никогда не советовались с агарисскими старухами?.. Мда, вот так положеньице! Понимаешь, — принялся объяснять он, — есть старухи-лекарки, которые сумеют избавить тебя от твоего… м-м… бремени. И никто ничего не узнает. Нужно только заткнуть им рты золотом. Золота я дам.

Его слова отскочили от сознания Мэллит как теннисные мячики, но по позвоночнику почему-то пополз внезапный озноб.

— То есть как: ребёнка не будет? — полушёпотом спросила она.

— Его вытравят, — спокойно и деловито ответил Альдо. — Не тревожься: а позабочусь, чтобы тебе не было больно.

Вытравят? Не больно? Мэллит с невольным удивлением посмотрела на стоящего перед ней холёного мужчину, и он вдруг показался ей абсолютным незнакомцем – красивым, жизнерадостным и равнодушным. Словно прохожий, который мимоходом бросил на неё оценивающий взгляд в толпе.

Почему любимый стал чужим? Почему она не способна коснуться его души и сознания? Разве он не понимает, что говорит о чуде, которое она уже чувствует в себе, о чуде новой жизни – _его_ и _её?_

— Слушай, пчёлка, — продолжал тем временем Альдо, расхаживая взад и вперёд, — он же не нужен ни мне, ни тебе. Я стану королём и женюсь на какой-нибудь принцессе; ты тоже выйдешь замуж. А кто тебя возьмёт с ублюдком Ракана, подумай сама?

Мэллит поднесла руки к ушам, не уверенная, что не ослышалась. _Их сын – ублюдок?_

— Ну так что? — спросил Альдо, останавливаясь перед ней. — Согласна?

— Нет, — машинально ответила она, не узнавая свой собственный голос: так холодно и твёрдо он прозвучал. — Я рожу сына. Я скажу об этом царственной сегодня же.

— Мелитта… — начал Альдо, решив, как видно, проявить не свойственное ему терпение.

— Я рожу сына! — уверенно произнесла Мэллит, словно внезапно пробудившись от какого-то зачарованного сна. В этот момент все привычные уничижительные слова для обозначения себя самой даже не пришли ей на ум, хотя раньше ей постоянно приходилось себя одёргивать. — Я никому не позволю дотронуться до меня, чтобы навредить ему!

— А ты думаешь, я сам хочу навредить? — неожиданно зло огрызнулся Альдо. (Кажется, он был немного растерян). — Да Матильда меня убьёт, если узнает, что я тебе предложил! Все вы, женщины, одинаковы: сходите с ума по младенцам! Попробуй-ка тронь ваши материнские чувства, крику не оберёшься! А, да и кошки с вами! — с сердцем произнёс он, махнув рукой. — Думаешь, мне приятно искать нужную старуху по всему Сакаци? Тьфу, ещё Матильда пронюхает. Нет, насильно я тебя тянуть не стану. Делай, что хочешь, мне-то что. Пусть рождается. Станет свидетельством моей мужской силы. Тоже неплохо, если подумать. Я ведь не какой-нибудь там Ворон и не бесплоден, — процедил он сквозь зубы.

И он ушёл, ругаясь вполголоса, оставив Мэллит в каком-то оцепенении. Она не понимала, что произошло, но всем существом ощущала: её любовь, такая огромная, что заполнила всю её прежнюю жизнь, вдруг угасла без вздоха, без плача, как потушенная свеча, всего за один разговор.

«Так ему всё равно? — спросила себя Мэллит безучастно. — Ему не нужен наш сын?».

И её любовь умерла.

Коридор Священной крипты, которым она брела, погружённая в воспоминания, описал плавный угол, и ранка в её груди взорвалась резкой ноющей болью. Мэллит остановилась, медленно поворачивая голову. Она находилась в самом центре святилища: проход здесь немного расширялся, а камеры стали выше и глубже. Слева от неё находилась большая серебряная рака, украшенная драгоценными статуэтками голубей – вероятно, гробница основателя Ордена Милосердия. Она почти миновала её. Справа виднелась запертая решётка следующего захоронения, и при виде её кровь застучала о края ранки, будто просясь наружу.

Мэллит осторожно приблизилась и заглянула в погребальную камеру сквозь узорное чугунное литьё.

Ара была здесь.

Ранка запульсировала сильнее, набухла кровью под платьем, но Мэллит перестала ощущать её. Она во все глаза смотрела на реликвию, поблёскивающую в полутьме.

Она имела форму колонны из аквамарина – огромного, почти не обработанного камня шириной в целое бье и высотою в полтора. Мэллит никогда не была корыстной, но ум дочери гоганов сам собою прикинул возможную стоимость драгоценности и замолк, потрясённый. Такому камню не было цены. Не вполне чистый в первой трети, он, однако, становился сверкающе прозрачным со второй и до самой вершины. Он напоминал столп морской воды, взметнувшейся в воздух и застывший навеки в момент взлёта.

Ара Оллиоха, поняла Мэллит внезапным наитием. Алтарь Повелителя Волн.

Ранка на её груди болела нестерпимо.

Аквамариновая колонна стояла на мраморной гробнице, украшенной статуей льва. Гривастый зверь обнимал её мощными лапами, склонив тяжёлую морду, и загадочная потаённая улыбка слабо угадывалась в его каменных чертах.

Внутри Мэллит, в самой её утробе, всколыхнулась какая-то слабая волна. Всплеск рябью прошёл по всему телу, и, испуганная, она поднесла руки к животу, а затем крепко зажала себе рот, боясь закричать. Младенец в её лоне – младенец, которого ещё почти не было – шевельнулся навстречу драгоценному алтарю, словно гигантский аквамарин был магнитом, притянувшим его к себе.

Мэллит шарахнулась прочь от решётки, продолжая в панике зажимать рот. Имя погребённого святого бросилось ей в глаза: именно его выплетали затейливые узоры литья.

«Hic jacet Adrianus Esperadorus»**.

Мэллит повернулась и бросилась бежать, не чуя под собой ног. Её душа пребывала в смятении, но в самом центре её существа уже проснулось нечто – совершенно новое, такое, что уже не было ею, – и оно радостно потянулось навстречу обретённой аре.

Неужели это значит стать матерью потомка Ушедшего?

— Так и должно быть! — уверенно заявил Альдо, когда перепуганная Мэллит, задыхаясь от усталости и потрясения, сбивчиво поведала ему о находке. — Ты же носишь сына Раканов! Все эти ары принадлежат ему – после меня и моих законных наследников, разумеется. Но, твари закатные подери, как я не догадался об этом сразу? Где же ещё агарисским святошам прятать моё наследство, как не в проклятой крипте?

Взволнованный, в лихорадочном возбуждении он шагал из стороны в сторону.

— Помню, дед часто пытался затащить меня туда, но Матильда была категорически против. Я и сам не рвался смотреть на ящики со старыми костями, признаю́. А, если б я знал раньше! Дед был слишком глуп, чтоб догадываться, но отец… Отец наверняка бы понял. Если бы он не погиб, когда я был младенцем! Сколько времени упущено!.. Ты уверена, что можешь провести обряд? — круто повернулся он к Мэллит.

— Я знаю, как разорвать связь, — пролепетала Мэллит, растерянно следя на мечущимся Альдо. — Но я не хочу туда… Не хочу возвращаться. И разве нам отопрут решётку?

— Разумеется отопрут, — заверил бывший любимый. — В этой крипте похоронена моя прабабка Бланш. Её удостоили столь высокой чести, когда Агарис не смог вернуть ей талигойский трон. Я сообщу Юннию, что намерен помолиться на её могиле, а заодно попрошу открыть нам раку Адриана для поклонения. Никто ничего не заподозрит.

— Но как ара оказалась на могиле Адриана? — беспомощно спросила гоганни.

— Наверняка её отдал Эрнани Святой, — презрительно бросил Альдо. — Этот трус отрёкся от силы Раканов и подарил Адриану свой жезл. Наверняка он отдал и ару, чтобы она не напоминала ему о его ничтожестве.

Право на всенощное бдение в крипте Альдо удалось получить довольно быстро, буквально через пару дней. Он взял с собой только двух алатских телохранителей с алебардами; Мэллит в складках юбки припрятала кинжал и небольшую серебряную чашу. Альдо нёс Эсператию. В предшествующие дни он заставил Мэллит внимательно изучить священную книгу, и гоганни с удивлением обнаружила в ней «Первозаконие» из гоганской «Кубьерты», практически дословно переведённое на древнегальтарский. Не веря собственным глазам, она прочитала слова клятвы на крови Альдо. Тот слушал её, покачивая головой.

— Наши эсператистские святоши – редкие хитрецы, — признал он с каким-то странным удовлетворением. — Тащили знания отовсюду, где только их находили. И не только знания, — добавил он хмуро, видимо вспомнив жезл и ару.

Они спустились в крипту незадолго до полуночи. Предупреждённый хранитель провёл их в северный край коридора: немногочисленные могилы мирян, которым Церковь оказала великую честь, предоставив последний приют в святом месте, располагались именно здесь. Надгробие королевы Бланш – старое, из простого серого мрамора, находилось между гробницей её сына, первого изгнанника-Ракана, и какого-то сиятельного князя древней Агарии. Здесь они провели целый час; затем Альдо со вздохом поднялся и окликнул алатцев, дожидавшихся их на почтительном отдалении.

— Позовите хранителя, — кротко приказал он. — Пусть откроет нам раку святого Адриана. И уходите вместе с ним: мы с кузиной хотим остаться вдвоём.

Его приказания были исполнены: едва они перешли в центр крипты, как запертую решётку открыли, а телохранители удалились.

Покуда шаги служки, замыкавшего шествие с ключами в руках, слышались в коридоре, Альдо стоял на коленях, словно полностью погружённый в благочестивую молитву; но, убедившись, что за ними никто не наблюдает, он живо вскочил на ноги и метнулся к раке. В его движениях чувствовалось что-то алчное, хищное: так коршун бросается на замеченную добычу. Величина аквамарина, возвышавшегося на надгробии, поразила его настолько, что, забывшись, он даже присвистнул.

Мэллит наблюдала за ним, опасливо прижав руки к животу. По счастью, младенец, так неожиданно шевельнувшийся при первой встрече с арой, теперь не подавал никаких признаков своего существования.

— Подумать только, — произнёс Альдо вполголоса, нежно оглаживая драгоценный камень своими длинными пальцами, — и это всё принадлежало нам! Это сокровище моей семьи, а я не могу даже претендовать на него!.. Закатные твари раздери моего предка Эрнани! Если бы не его трусость, Раканы до сих пор были бы правителями всех Золотых Земель!

Прошлое нельзя изменить, подумала Мэллит, но не осмелилась возразить.

— Ничего, — продолжал бормотать Альдо сквозь зубы, — так будет не долго. Я верну себе всё, что должно принадлежать мне по праву!.. Но не будем терять время. Достань кинжал и чашу, — бросил он Мэллит, не поворачивая головы. — Чем быстрее мы разорвём связь с твоими родичами, тем лучше.

«Он не хочет платить», — поняла Мэллит с внезапной полной ясностью.

Она встала с колен, достала кинжал и чашу из вместительного кармана, спрятанного под нижней юбкой. Затем осторожно пристроила их на крышке раки, возле самых львиных лап, и принялась не спеша расшнуровывать лиф платья. Обнажилась налитая кровью ранка, зудящая нетерпеливой болью. Альдо взглянул на неё, чуть-чуть вздрогнул, и тоже принялся торопливо расстёгивать камзол и рубашку. Царапина на его груди была заметно бледнее.

Они встали друг напротив друга, в шаге от аквамариновой колонны. Младенец в чреве Мэллит молчал, словно на сей раз близость к священной реликвии Оллиоха ничего для него не значила.

«Так нужно, — сказала себе гоганни. — Я должна стать щитом не Альдо, а сыну».

Её пальцы почти не дрожали, когда она взялась за рукоятку кинжала. Острое лезвие легко вспороло кожу, и кровь, словно давно дожидавшаяся этого, тонкой струйкой полилась в подставленную чашу.

Мэллит тщательно омыла в ней лезвие.

— Душа, яже согрешит перед Создателем не хотящи, — медленно прочитала она на память, произнося слова так, чтобы заранее наученный ею Альдо мог хотя бы отчасти понимать её, — от повелений Создателевых, ихже не лет есть творити, да возмет меч остр паче бритвы стригущего и да омочит в крови, яже о гресе.

Она передала Альдо кинжал рукоятью вперёд, и он, внимательно прислушивавшийся к полупонятным фразам, послушно полоснул по почти затянувшейся ранке на груди. Его кровь в свою очередь заструилась в чашу. Он омочил ею лезвие.

— И да покропит от крове мечем пред Создателем у святыни, — продолжала Мэллит, глядя, как Альдо в соответствии с её словами взмахивает кинжалом так, чтобы капли попали на колонну. — И да возложит от крови, яже о гресе, мечем на олтарь!

Повинуясь этому указанию, Альдо с силой вонзил кинжал в центр колонны. Окровавленное лезвие вошло в камень вопреки всем естественным законам – так нож входит в воду. Аквамарин внезапно замутился и потемнел, словно человеческая кровь изменила его свойства.

Мэллит коротко и полузадушенно вскрикнула, а затем рухнула на пол как подкошенная.

Альдо даже не заметил этого: его взгляд был прикован к аре. Прозрачный драгоценный камень налился глубоким сумраком, как штормовое море, и в нём отразилось лицо, которое Альдо сначала принял за своё собственное. Беспечные синие глаза смотрели изучающе, крупный улыбчивый рот дрогнул и исказился недовольной гримасой. Человек в камне нахмурился, сразу став иным, непохожим. Но тут же изображение пошло рябью, а из замутнённой ары словно шагнул вперёд разгневанный бог. «Ракан!» — почему-то сразу понял Альдо с ужасом. Его лицо было смутно похоже на первое, но огненные глаза казались чёрными, как ночь, а каштановые волосы струились по плечам водопадом. Тяжёлый каменный подбородок выражал непреклонную волю; упрямый рот открывался, произнося слова, похожие на свист ветра. Он был не доволен Альдо, крайне не доволен. Хмурый разгневанный лоб его заволокло тучами, сверкнули молнии; потоки воды поднялись из глубины океана и с огромной высоты обрушились на землю. Реки вспухли и вышли из берегов, море хлынуло на сушу; гигантская волна взметнулась до самых звёзд и понеслась на Альдо, разевая ненасытную влажную пасть. Он отступил в ужасе, ударился спиной о решётку и сполз на пол, невольно заслоняясь ладонью от видений.

Так умер его отец.

«А вдруг это моя смерть?» — подумалось Альдо в помрачении ума.

Бесчувственная Мэллит лежала рядом на полу. Альдо упёрся в неё бессмысленным взглядом, почти не осознавая, на что именно смотрит.

Однако постепенно он пришёл в себя. Обряд ещё не был завершён: они принесли жертву, но не узнали, принята ли она богами. Склонившись к девушке, Альдо попытался привести её в чувство. К счастью, это оказалось нетрудно. После нескольких хлопков по щекам Мэллит глубоко вздохнула и открыла глаза, а потом попробовала сесть, поддерживаемая Альдо.

Её руки инстинктивно огладили живот и поднялись к груди. Почувствовав кровь, всё ещё сочившуюся из ранки, она принялась торопливо осушать её носовым платком.

Альдо перевёл взгляд на ару, не поднимаясь с пола. Кинжал торчал в камне по самую рукоятку.

— Мелитта, — напряжённым голосом позвал он гоганни. — Мы должны вынуть его.

Оба они с трудом поднялись, хватаясь друг за друга. Втайне никому не хотелось продолжать, но выбора не оставалось. Мэллит решилась первая: взявшись за рукоятку, она боязливо потянула её на себя. Тщетно: её сил не хватало для того, чтобы высвободить лезвие. Тогда Альдо, отводя глаза от налитой грозовой синью поверхности, положил свою руку поверх. Медленно, сжав зубы, он попытался выдернуть кинжал из ары.

Если бы лезвие вышло, это означало бы, что жертва кровью принесена; что Ушедшие приняли покаяние и разрешили его от обета.

Что-то хрустнуло, зазвенело, и рукоятка осталась в руке у Альдо. Он медленно опустил её и осмотрел кинжал: отчего-то казалось, что он стал короче, чем прежде. Мэллит смотрела на рукоять потемневшими, расширившимися от ужаса глазами.

Лишь через долгую минуту до Альдо дошло то, что случилось.

Лезвие кинжала было сломано. Первый Ракан не пожелал освободить его от клятвы.

**3**

Башня приближалась стремительно. На вершине мощной ротонды, древней, как мир, лежал край огромного, истекающего алой кровью солнца. В его свете грива Дракко вспыхивала огненными молниями, бившими прямо во всадника.

Робер лежал на спине у коня, обхватив его за шею почти удушающим объятием. Но Дракко не возражал. Он нёсся вперёд со скоростью грозового ветра, не обращая никакого внимания на вцепившегося в него человека. Он казался стрелой, спущенной с лука Астрапэ. Он сам был как молния.

В душе Робер знал, что это не Дракко. Подаренный Вороном конь, наследие Оскара Феншо, наверняка давно уже лежал мёртвый где-нибудь на берегу Лисьего ручья. Но даже мысленно Робер не отваживался назвать пирофора иным именем, словно тем самым подтвердил бы существование неведомого.

Горизонт полыхнул, и глаза на мгновение ослепли. Робер отважился приподнять голову. Скорее наитием, чем зрением он понял: это рассвет. Алое солнце поднялось над вершиной башни, зажглось дневным золотом, и всё, что казалось кровью, стало брызгами чистого света.

Дракко сделал последний рывок. Мощные стены метнулись навстречу, заслоняя собою весь горизонт. Ротонда выросла, как стройный гигант, прямо перед ними. Робера тряхнуло, он непроизвольно разжал руки и съехал вниз на базальтовые плиты у самого подножия, подняв в воздух облако песка и многовековой пыли.

Он всё-таки добрался до башни!

Падение вышло на удивление мягким, словно замедленным во времени. Барахтаясь на земле, Робер почти с наслаждением почувствовал прикосновения старой каменной кладки и живое тепло рассветного солнца, пронизавшего пространство своими золотыми стрелами.

Дракко привёз его в самый центр Гальтары.

Древняя мёртвая столица – неужели она лишь пригрезилась ему? Робер не мог понять: только вчера он очнулся в Олларии, где видел Ворона и Дикона, который умер – или не умер? Робер помнил, как искал Дракко во дворе полуночной Нохи и как нашёл пирофора на берегу Лисьего ручья – всё это казалось картинами бессвязного сна, где Талиг и Алат прихотливо менялись местами. Но ночь прошла, и вот день застал его там, где по законам естества его просто не могло быть: в Гальтаре, пустынной и заброшенной столице его предков.

«Руины, с ними каждый год

Теряющие связь порталы,

Дворцы, что превратились в скалы,

Где только птица и живет», —

строки эпинского поэта, посвящённые развалинам древнего города, всплыли в памяти Робера сами собой.

Кто-то призвал его сюда – или в Олларию? Почему его душа беспокойно мечется, словно кто-то знакомый назначил ей несостоявшуюся встречу? Отсюда ли начинался его путь в ночную Ноху, или в Гальтаре он должен был закончиться?

Он провёл здесь время до полудня, гадая, жив он или всё происходящее и есть смерть. Полулёжа на каменном пороге башни, он рассматривал Холм Абвениев, высившийся перед ним: прежде Робер никогда не видел его, но тут узнал мгновенно, как узнаёт родные места изгнанник, родившийся на чужбине. Дракко – _новый Дракко_ – равнодушно блуждал среди чахлой растительности, пробивавшейся между базальтовых плит. Он, похоже, не нуждался ни в воде, ни в пище; само гальтарское солнце возвращало пирофору истраченные силы. И Робер тоже чувствовал, как вместе со светом новая жизнь вливается и в него.

Оглядевшись, он понял, что башен в Гальтаре на самом деле четыре: ещё три ограничивали горизонт с востока, севера и юга. Дракко сбросил Робера у западной: лучи поднимающегося солнца заливали светом её всю, словно купая в золоте. Робер ясно видел рельеф древней кладки и пробитую в камне низкую дверь, ведущую в круглую тёмную залу. На её пороге он и лежал. В двух шагах от входа валялись какие-то обломки, и Робер, вяло заинтересовавшись, протянул руку, чтобы подгрести их к себе.

Это оказались обломки старинного лука. Медленно перебирая их, Робер опознал каждую деталь: гладкую твёрдую рукоять, словно отполированную многими прикосновениями; два гибких, упругих плеча, до сих пор не потерявшие формы; прочные концы с зацепами и прорезями для тетивы.

Самой тетивы не было, как не было и стрел. Робер с некоторым недоумением покрутил в руках деревянные обломки: они казались какими-то незаконченными и в то же время – совершенными. Словно древний мастер пошёл иным, неведомым путём, создавая особый лук – и в гневе разбил его, забросив обломки во тьму.

Робер зачем-то взял их себе. Он завернул их в полу рубашки и, с трудом вскарабкавшись обратно на спину Дракко, отправился искать человеческое жильё. В нём внезапно проснулся зверский аппетит.

Гальтарская область лежала в руинах. Робер с трудом вспомнил, что несколько месяцев назад здесь произошло сильное землетрясение. Редкие крестьяне – местность эта никогда не отличались плодородностью – в страхе покинули свои жалкие лачуги, угнав скот и забрав всё сколько-нибудь ценное. Но в нескольких хорнах от Гальтары Роберу повезло: одинокая старуха, оставшаяся на окраине брошенной деревни, приютила его.

Покинутое село называлось Молло.

Доброй Динучче – так звали старуху – землетрясение скорее оказало услугу: скарб погибших соседей и пара заплутавших коз, лишившихся своих хозяев, стали для неё целым состоянием. Женщина она была сердобольная: уложила Робера в лучшем углу (её хижина каким-то чудом не пострадала при землетрясении), накормила здешним кислым сыром и вяленым мясом, напоила молоком с мёдом. Пища была простой, земной, будничной; Роберу как-то не верилось, что в посмертии можно ощутить подобный неприхотливый, сдобренный здешней пылью вкус.

Он ел за четверых. За неделю, которую он провёл у Динуччи, он полностью уничтожил её месячный запас.

Силы понемногу возвращались, а вместе с ними и ясность сознания. Целыми днями лёжа во дворе на солнышке, Робер ел, пил и размышлял. Странный зов, вырвавший его из многомесячного забытья, не давал ему покоя. Ему казалось, что звал сюзерен.

Спал ли он прежде? Или спит сейчас?

— Какое нынче число? — спросил он как-то у доброй хозяйки.

— Уже серёдка осени, голубчик, — ласково отозвалась она, произнося слова с мягким эпинским выговором, столь любезным сердцу Робера. — Осенние Ветра почитай что закончились.

Дни, проведённые у Динуччи, показывали, что путешествие в Гальтару сном не было. Но Робер совершенно не понимал, как он добрался сюда: он помнил только скачку пирофоров, сопровождавших его и Дракко на пути то ли из Олларии, то ли из Сакаци.

Когда же успела наступить осень? Ведь Робер ясно помнил: он выехал с Жаном-коновалом пятого числа Летних Молний; Динучча же уверяла, что он свалился у её хижины в семнадцатый день Осенних Ветров. Динучча не врала: немногие гальтарские крестьяне, которые рискнули вернуться в свои лачуги после землетрясения, как раз успели собрать урожай – точнее, то, что от него осталось.

Где он находился два с половиной месяца? Он помнил только Мэллит – целую стаю кошкоголовых Мэллит, и больше ничего!

— Эх, бедный ты мой, — кряхтела Динучча, подавая гостю бульон: ради него добрая женщина не пожалела свернуть голову одной из трёх имевшихся у неё куриц. — Видать, натерпелся-то, сытно не евши. Кушай, голубчик.

Динучча именовала его «голубчиком», потому что Робер постеснялся назвать себя. Ему было неловко признаваться бедной женщине, что он является её господином – последним герцогом Эпинэ. К тому же ему всё равно нечем было отблагодарить её за доброту.

Козы Динуччи блеяли, собака лаяла, осеннее солнце сияло мягким теплом. Это было так похоже на реальность, что Робер наконец уверовал, что жив.

Лёжа на охапке соломы, он – от нечего делать – принялся собирать найденные на пороге башни обломки. Рассуждая трезво, занятие это следовало бы счесть глупым: древний лук не мог служить дворянину таким же надёжным оружием, как шпага или пистолеты. Но ни шпаги, ни пистолетов у Робера всё равно не имелось. Впрочем, и найденные обломки не годились для защиты: чтобы собрать лук по-настоящему подходящих материалов не было.

В детстве и ранней юности Робер часто видел, как работают лучные мастера: старый герцог Анри-Гийом любил древнее оружие и высоко ценил искусство оружейников. Каждый год по весне в Эр-Эпинэ проводились состязания стрелков, и самый меткий получал десять золотых таллов из рук самого герцога. Робер тоже принимал участие в стрельбе по мишени и даже удостаивался дедова одобрения. Но чтобы достойно состязаться с братьями и другими мальчишками нужен был лук – самый лучший из возможных.

Дед содержал собственную мастерскую, где работали именитые мастера. Робер отлично помнил мерзкий запах клея, который вываривали из воловьих жил, а то и из рыбьих костей – этой отвратительной вонью, казалось, пропитались все стены помещения. Подмастерья с рассвета и до заката дробно стучали молотками, разбивая конские сухожилия, а затем рвали их руками и долго расчёсывали металлическими гребёнками. Гибкий тис распаривали на водяной бане; резали и плющили коровий рог. Дед настаивал, чтобы внуки знали процесс изготовления хорошего лука, и по приказу герцога мастер даже допускал юных Эпинэ к некоторым простым работам. Робер полагал, что до сих пор сумеет сплести приличную тетиву из конского волоса.

Дракко!

Конский волос был сейчас единственным материалом, который оказался у него под рукой. Робер срезал у коня часть роскошного хвоста позаимствованным у Динуччи ножом. Пирофор отнёсся к такому надругательству совершенно равнодушно, только задумчиво скосил на хозяина огромный янтарный глаз.

По внимательном осмотре все найденные обломки лука показались Роберу первозданно-чистыми, как будто их только что выстругали из дерева. Крепкая удобная рукоять не имела никаких следов обмотки или лака. На дугах плеч Робер не обнаружил ни приклеенных сухожилий, которые придавали бы им гибкость, ни роговых пластин, которые обеспечивали бы упругость. Прочные концы не имели костяных накладок. Тем не менее все части казались совершенными – словно они и не нуждались в ухищрениях умелых мастеров.

Судя по размеру плеч, лук был небольшой. Вероятно, он должен был служить всаднику для стрельбы верхом.

В пазах, предназначенных для соединения, не обнаружилось никаких следов клея, который скреплял бы их прежде. Робер соединил их просто так, на живую руку. Деревянные части легко сошлись и встали на место с едва слышным щелчком, неожиданно крепко сцепившись друг с другом. Лук принял окончательную форму и стал казаться единым целым. Но он, конечно, разлетится, подумал Робер, если только посильнее согнуть его. Нужно было как-то закрепить места соединения.

Робер решил ограничиться обмоткой. Варить клей не было ни возможностей, ни сил.

Несколько дней он провёл, занимаясь плетением волос, похищенных из хвоста Дракко. Рыжевато-золотистый материал, гладкий как шёлк, оказался таким прочным и тонким, что постоянно резал Роберу пальцы. Мелкие царапины вскоре усеяли обе его ладони. Получив очередную царапину, Робер вздрагивал и морщился, как от ожога. Едва заметные капельки крови впитывались в сплетённые нити, и Роберу казалось, что от этого они приобретают цвет червонного золота.

«Если бы я мог продать это, — меланхолично думалось ему иной раз, — я, пожалуй, выручил бы одну-две серебряные монеты Динучче в подарок».

Невозможность отблагодарить хозяйку мучила его.

Нитей он сплёл две: одну для тетивы и другую для обмотки. Он и сам не смог бы объяснить толком, зачем так долго занимался бесполезным, не способным принести никакой выгоды делом; разве что другого у него всё равно не было. Но найденные в Гальтаре обломки разбудили в нём какое-то болезненное любопытство. Ему непременно хотелось сложить найденный лук и почувствовать, как он упруго выгибается под его руками.

Месяц Осенних Ветров почти подошёл к концу, когда Робер приступил к обмотке. Закрепив нить, он принялся плотно укладывать её ряд за рядом, создавая сплошное покрытие. Туго сплетённый конский волос поблёскивал на солнце, и Роберу казалось, будто он покрывает лук слоем тонкой, как лист, позолоты.

Скоро с этим было покончено. Связав концы, Робер поднял получившееся оружие. Теперь оно казалось не деревянным, составленным из нескольких аккуратно обструганных частей, а металлическим – словно изначально было отлито целиком из чистого золота.

«Праматерь Астрапэ, — подумал Робер, взвешивая лук на ладони и проверяя его сбалансированность, оказавшуюся идеальной. — Да он пришёлся бы по руке даже тебе, женщине!».

Почему Астрап в его представлении постоянно оказывался женщиной, он даже не задумывался.

Оставалось натянуть тетиву. Робер сделал петлю в одном конце нити, и, перекинув лук через бедро, осторожно согнул его. Тот упруго спружинил под его нажимом и, казалось, нежно зазвенел где-то на пределе слышимости, словно запел от радости. Он так давно лежал без дела! Тихий этот звон отозвался сочувственной дрожью в душе Робера. Он затянул на другом конце вторую петлю, и выпрямился, не совсем понимая, что теперь делать.

Стрел у него не было. Разумеется, можно было обтесать какую-нибудь подходящую ветку, но Робер почему-то не озаботился этим заранее. Ему хотелось попробовать, не распадётся ли лук при первом же использовании: ведь хотя сейчас он казался цельным, его части удерживал вместе только один тонкий конский волос.

Волос пирофора.

Робер поднял лук и медленно, с крайней осторожностью потянул на себя тетиву полусогнутым большим пальцем. Плечи лука упруго напряглись, а удобная, ухватистая рукоять даже не дрогнула. Робер потянул сильнее: лук оставался целым, словно литым. Даже самый придирчивый взгляд не смог бы обнаружить места крепления, словно их и не было.

Робер, наконец, решился, и вскинул лук на уровень глаз. В сердце его вдруг вскипела бурная ребяческая радость, как в детстве, когда удавалось поразить деда или отца метким выстрелом. Размеренным плавным движением он натянул тетиву до предела.

Что-то блеснуло у самых его глаз. Вероятно, это просто солнце отразилось от сияющей дуги. Роберу показалось, что яркий луч лёг на тетиву подобно тонкой стреле. Эта мысль позабавила его. Он ослабил натяжение, и луч пропал. Улыбаясь про себя, Робер снова натянул лук до предела. В глазах опять блеснуло тонкое лезвие света: должно быть, этот эффект возникал из-за взаимного отражения тетивы и обмотки.

Всё-таки Дракко не обычный конь, подумал Робер. Он пирофор, огненосец.

Натянув лук, Робер выпустил воображаемую солнечную стрелу прямиком в небо. Она сорвалась, как вспышка света, и растворилась в синеве безоблачного безмятежного пространства. Робер попытался проследить за ней взглядом, но она была слишком стремительна.

Вдруг в хорне от него в рощице чахлых пиний ударила короткая молния.

Она вошла в землю прямо, беззвучно и совершенно неожиданно. Вокруг стоял ясный солнечный день, безветренный и безоблачный, по-осеннему спокойный и тёплый. Грозовая молния среди этой безмятежности производила впечатление чего-то нереального, почти страшного. Робер постоял, недоуменно щурясь в ожидании раскатов грома.

Вероятно, приближается гроза?

Грома так и не последовало.

А может быть, ему просто почудилось? Робер оглянулся, но увидел лишь Дракко, который, стоя во дворе неподалёку от хозяина, внимательно следил за всеми его действиями. Динуччи не было видно: она пасла своих коз где-то на окраине деревни. До Робера доносился только лай её верной помощницы.

День оставался по-прежнему ясным и тёплым; на небе не виднелось ни облачка. Смутно подозревая, что произошедшее имеет некоторое отношение к луку, Робер поднёс его к самым глазам и тщательно осмотрел.

И впрямь это казалось удивительным! Сейчас Робер уже не смог бы определить, из какого материала сделан лук, как не нашёл бы и места его сочленений, хотя недавно сам соединял их. Оружие казалось выкованным из драгоценного металла или вырезанным из какого-то чудесного янтаря, гибкого и упругого. Золотая тетива напоминала струну лютни.

Робер снова вскинул лук и на сей раз прицелился в высохшую пинию, росшую особняком на краю рощицы. Едва тетива натянулась до предела, в ней снова сверкнула солнечная стрела – тонкий слепящий луч. Робер выпустил его, и в то же мгновение молния поразила бедное дерево, расщепив и опалив её ствол. В воздухе постепенно начал расти столб дыма.

— Праматерь Астрапэ! — пробормотал ошеломлённый Робер.

Невидимая Динучча громко заголосила за околицей деревни, видимо решив, что начался пожар.

Будь Робер правоверным эсператистом, он, вероятно, приложил бы пальцы к губам и прочитал бы молитву. Но он только стоял, потрясённо глядя на лук в собственной руке и почти не замечая, как Динучча, вынырнув на тропинке, ведущей к дому, громко кричит, суетливо несясь ему навстречу и размахивая руками как ветряная мельница:

— Сухая гроза, голубчик, сухая гроза! Ох беда-то, беда! Скорее в дом!

Паника бедной женщины прекратилась так же быстро, как и началась. Добежав до Робера, Динучча увидела сверкающий лук в его руках и внезапно притихла, резко остановившись и даже чуть-чуть присев на месте. Робер быстрым вороватым движением завёл руку с луком за спину.

— Это пустяки, Динучча, право же, пустяки, — бодрым голосом уверил он. — Нечего бояться. Дерево засохло, вот и вспыхнуло. Это, должно быть, от солнца.

Ласковое осеннее солнце явно не заслуживало подобной напраслины.

Динучча опасливо покосилась на Робера, а затем – на горящую пинию и промолчала.

— Не бойся, — повторил Робер уже гораздо искреннее. — Пожара не будет. Сухостой далеко на отшибе, и ветра нет. Скоро огонь сам погаснет.

— Если так говорит добрый господин… — промямлила Динучча, краем глаза следя за концами лука, высовывающимися из-за Роберовой спины.

На сей раз она сказала «господин», а не «голубчик».

— Полно, какой я тебе господин, — покривил душою Робер, желая в этот миг, чтобы сказанное им и впрямь было правдой. — Я простой человек, да и беспамятный к тому же.

— Так-то оно так… — замялась Динучча. — А только видала я господ… э-э… одного, вишь, господина, да со слугою. С лица-то был вылитый Лит, и норовом ему под стать, сохрани Создатель. — Старуха поднесла руку к эспере, висевшей у неё на груди. — Как осердиться на что, так земля-то вся ходуном ходить начинает! Страсть! Так мож и вы, добрый господин, ему малость сродни?

— Что? Вылитый Лит? — спросил поражённый Робер.

Как будто гальтарская старуха могла в точности знать, как выглядели Ушедшие!

— Писанная икона, — подтвердила Динучча, снова хватаясь за эсперу. — Глазищи-то серые, как батюшка-скала, а волосья тёмные, как матушка-земля.

Дикон! Робер ни на мгновение не усомнился: Дикон был здесь. Но когда?

— Ты прежде не говорила, — сказал он медленно. — А этот господин что – ночевал у тебя?

— А он, сударь мой, болеть у меня изволил, — объяснила Динучча. — Совсем как вы. С месяц промаялся – тут-ить, на вашей же лежанке. Слуга ихний так за ним ходил, что за дитём малым.

— И это случилось до землетрясения? — поинтересовался Робер, соображая сроки.

— Сразу опосля, — отозвалась Динучча и неожиданно пригорюнилась. — Осерчал он на нас тогда, молодой-то Лит, вишь ты!

Старуха плаксиво скривила рот, а за её спиной красноречиво дымилась злополучная пиния.

— Полно, — виновато сказал Робер, — кто может на тебя рассердиться? Ты добрая женщина!.. А я, возможно, знаком с тем молодым дворянином, — добавил он. — Ты не знаешь, куда он потом направился?

— Слуга ихний мне сказывал, что-де в Алат, — ответила Динучча охотно. — Молодой-де господин – монах из тамошней обители.

Алат! Мысли Робера что-то словно царапнуло. В Алате он разговаривал с Диконом, в алатской обители они с Альдо навещали его…

Альдо! Теперь Робер не сомневался: его действительно звал Альдо. Его сюзерен, Ракан, звал Повелителя Молний. И разве всё, случившееся здесь и сейчас, не доказывает, что Эпинэ и впрямь наследовали право на небесный огонь? И хотя Робер почти забыл самого себя, он откликнулся на зов, он услышал сюзерена и пошёл ему навстречу… Вот только очнулся он почему-то в Олларии, в полуночной Нохе, полной живых теней!

Что за странность? Какая дикая ошибка могла завести его туда?

— А я, мой добрый сударь, — продолжала Динучча тем временем, — вот ещё что скажу: коли ваша милость приятель господина Лита, то вам мне и надобно животину-то отдать.

— А? Что? — спросил погружённый в свои размышления Робер.

— Животину, — терпеливо повторила Динучча. — Тут-ить, как уехали они, новое чудо приключилось. Полмесяца не прошло, как пришла она, болезная и отощалая, совсем как ваша милость третьего дни, прости Создатель.

— Кто пришёл? — не понял Робер.

Динучча потопталась с минуту на месте, а потом поманила Робера рукой следом за собою. Дорога вывела их к сараю на другом конце деревни. Должно быть, прежде какой-то крестьянин держал здесь свою лошадёнку.

Во дворе, печальная и одинокая, вяло пощипывая осеннюю невкусную траву, стояла Сона – мориска Ричарда, подаренная ему Вороном. Увидев Робера, она радостно встрепенулась и приветственно заржала.

Не веря собственным глазам, Робер протянул руку и потрепал кобылу по угольно-чёрной гриве.

— Вишь, узнала! — обрадовалась Динучча. — Забирайте, добрый господин! Мне, глупой, невдомёк, как с нею и быть-то!

— Вот что, — сказал Робер, лаская обрадованную Сону и соображая, — ты говоришь, что Ричард… хозяин этой лошади… поехал в Алат?

— Ихний слуга сказывал, — подтвердила Динучча.

Гилалун, вспомнил Робер имя слуги. Вполне вероятно, что телохранитель солгал: если Дикон жив, то видение, в котором он оказался в Олларии вместе с Вороном, могло быть и правдой. Но для Робера это ничего не меняло.

Альдо Ракан позвал своего друга и вассала и тем самым, очевидно, спас его. Спас во второй раз. Когда-то гоганы говорили, что только кровь и голос сюзерена вернули больного Робера с того света.

— Я поеду в Алат, как только смогу, — пообещал сам себе Эпинэ и спросил старуху: — Какой завтра день?

— Первое Осенних Волн, — ответила Динучча, посчитав на пальцах.

— Так поеду завтра, — решил Робер: в его отсутствие времени прошло слишком много. — Сону возьму с собой. Если молодой дворянин – Лит, как ты его называешь, – в Алате, я отдам ему лошадь. Если же нет… Тогда я сохраню Сону до встречи с ним.

Динучча удовлетворённо кивнула.

— Вам видней, добрый господин, — сказала она. — Только, пожалуй, не мечите больше молний.

У Робера хватило совести промолчать, сделав вид, что он недослышал.

Теперь его занимали другие мысли. Если Альдо и впрямь звал его, значит, сюзерен нуждался в его помощи. Возможно, Альдо ещё в Сакаци, но даже если Робер не застанет его там, то Матильда или Мэллит – настоящая, а не кошкоголовая тварь! – укажут ему нужный путь. Он обязан вернуться к своему анаксу, когда тот требует его к себе. Место Повелителя Молний подле Ракана.

И он возьмёт с собою найденный лук, решил Робер. Чем бы ни было это оружие, кому бы оно не служило раньше, теперь оно в руках своего истинного хозяина – это Робер знал точно.

**4**

Венчание принца Ракана с его незаконнорождённой кузиной состоялось в домашней церкви Эсперадора. Испуганный тем, что случилось в крипте, Альдо дал официальное согласие, и с этой минуты упустил нить событий из рук. В тот же день Мэллит забрали в женский монастырь Ордена Милосердия: кардинал Левий лично прибыл за юной гоганни. Вкрадчиво-ласковый, он быстро завоевал её доверие и увёз с собой для обращения в истинную веру.

Втайне Альдо полагал, что у него будет не меньше двух недель, пока наречённая пройдёт все положенные обряды. Но дряхлый Эсперадор развил необыкновенную прыть: уже спустя двое суток Мэллит вернулась домой эсператисткой. Настоящее диво! Успела ли она хотя бы выучить символ веры? Альдо испытывал сильное искушение проверить это, но – увы! – сам не помнил твёрдо ни одного из догматов.

Домашняя церковь, расположенная во дворце Эсперадора, приняла их на третий день. Небольшая, но высокая, расписанная сюжетами из жизни основателей эсператизма, она была ярко освещена у алтаря, но углы и своды тонули в темноте. На хорах ютились певчие, почти невидимые во мгле. Мэллит, которая не обнаружила никакой радости при известии о венчании, стояла подле Альдо тихая и бледная, в зелёном платье, необыкновенно шедшем её рыжим волосам, и казалась каким-то неземным созданием.

Кардинал Левий пристроился рядом: он вызвался играть роль посаженного отца. Как духовник, он оказался единственной родной душой у новообращённой гоганни: другой семьи у неё всё равно не осталось.

— Дети мои! Мы собрались здесь сегодня, чтобы сочетать браком Альдо Ракана и Меллитту Такози…

Венчание совершал сам Юнний. Сухонький и сгорбленный, как сморчок, перед алтарём он распрямился и будто бы даже вырос; его старчески-тонкий голос звучал твёрдо и уверенно: должно быть, уходящие в темноту высокие своды усиливали его. Алатские слуги – единственные свидетели бракосочетания – жались на скамье, подавленные присутствием сразу двух иерархов церкви.

— Брак есть святое таинство, — воодушевлённо вещал Юнний, — образ и подобие чудесного союза Создателя с Церковью. Женщина, вступающая в брак, подобна вере человеческой, сочетающейся с самим Творцом. Плод брака сего есть спасение мира, обретение надежды на будущее. Не последствия слепого сладострастия привели тебя сюда, женщина, но источник истинной любви, Творец Ожерелья миров…

Юнний произносил проповедь о природе и благодати брака. Она полагалась в начале церемонии и обычно имела вид наставления будущим супругам. Но дряхлого Эсперадора явно занесло в далёкие дебри. Он нёс какую-то чушь об особой роли жены, об ответственности матери за будущее мира и при этом обращался только к Мэллит, словно весь обряд совершался исключительно для неё одной. Гоганни внимала ему, широко распахнув золотистые глаза и почти не дыша.

Бред полумёртвого старика наверняка казался наивной девчонке откровением!

Альдо перестал прислушиваться и отвлёкся. Он рассеянно скользил взглядом по настенным росписям, размышляя и прикидывая план своих будущих действий. Подумать было о чём.

Спешка с венчанием с самого начала казалась ему неприличной. Но возражать не приходилось. Во-первых, он уже дал согласие, а во-вторых, церковь не спрашивает мнения мирян, когда дело касается её прерогатив. С другой стороны, Альдо быстро смекнул, в чём тут его выгода. Когда в будущем (скажем, года через два) ему понадобится расторгнуть брак, основания легко найдутся: обращение гоганни было проведено с нарушениями, а сам брак не получил одобрения принцессы Матильды. Разумеется, к ней отправили гонца, и разумеется, бабка всё одобрит, в этом нечего и сомневаться, но это произойдёт задним числом, а это главное.

«Трудность в том, — размышлял Альдо, пока Юнний нёс какой-то вздор о воспитании наследника Раканов, — что венчает сам Эсперадор. Поди докажи потом, что он не имел на это прав! Подобное пахнет ересью… Да и Левий, эта лиса, объявит себя свидетелем. Нет, положительно необходимо заручиться в курии своим человеком! И даже парочкой для верности. Почему я ни разу не подумал об этом, покуда сиднем сидел в Агарисе?».

Странная проповедь завершилась. Кардинал Левий, исполняя роль посаженного отца, вручил Альдо похолодевшую руку Мэллит, чтобы жених подвёл невесту к алтарю. Альдо занял своё место и вдруг замер, осенённый. Он же может обвинить Мэллит в том, что её обращение было мнимым! Она просто обманула святых отцов. Желая стать принцессой Ракан, она ввела Эсперадора и кардинала в заблуждение, а сама тем временем …

— Желаешь ли ты взять эту женщину себе в жёны? — перебил его мысли вопрос Юнния.

— Да, — механически ответил Альдо.

…А сама тем временем продолжала тайно исполнять еретические гоганские обряды!

Юнний повернулся к Мэллит.

Альдо от души поздравил себя с удачной и своевременной мыслью.

В самом деле: против впадения в ересь церкви нечего будет возразить. Правда, он пока ещё не знал, какие гоганские обряды он припишет Мэллит. Но это и неважно. Нужно всего лишь купить несколько кардинальских голосов в свою поддержку, и беспокоиться не о чем – святые отцы всё сделают за него.

— Протяните друг другу левые руки, — снова вторгся в его сознание высокий голос Юнния. Эсперадор поднял с алтаря вышитый золотом священный покров, сделанный из белого атласа.

Эсператисты венчались, соединяя левые руки; олларианцы – правые.

Альдо, пришедший в превосходное настроение от собственной сообразительности, на радостях улыбнулся Мэллит и тепло сжал её холодные пальчики в своих.

Но гоганни даже не взглянула на него. Её широко распахнутые глаза были устремлены на священный покров, которым Юнний в этот момент обёртывал их соединённые ладони. Если бы Альдо мог поверить в подобное, он сказал бы, что на лице гоганни отражался священный ужас.

«Неужели старый гриб так застращал её своими бреднями?».

Левий, передав Мэллит жениху, присоединился к отправлению службы. Открыв требник, он принялся шёпотом подсказывать слова брачного обета прямо Альдо на ухо.

Тот повторил с наигранной покорностью:

— Я, Альдо… Беру тебя, Мелитта… В законные жёны. Чтобы почитать и беречь тебя с этой минуты и до скончания дней моих, как велит наша святая церковь: в счастье и в несчастии, в богатстве и бедности, в болезни и в здравии, покуда смерть не разлучит нас… И в этом я даю тебе клятву.

Альдо полагал, что уж теперь-то Мэллит поднимет на него свои хорошенькие влюблённые глазки, и готов был ободряюще улыбнуться в ответ, но этого не произошло. Не отрывая взгляда от их соединённых рук, гоганни повторила брачную клятву слабым, еле слышным голосом.

Юнний простёр между ними свою сухонькую сморщенную длань и торжественно произнёс на древнегальтарском:

— Ego conjungo vos in matrimonium.

И снял священный покров с их рук.

Брак был совершён; оставалось только скрепить его последним символом.

Кардинал Левий поднял брачный браслет, до того лежавший на его требнике между открытых страниц. Он представлял собой тоненький золотой ободок, совсем простой, спешно купленный вчера в лавке у собственного ювелира Эсперадора.

Юнний обмакнул кропило в чашу и щедро оросил ободок святой водой.

— Благослови, Создатель, браслет сей, — произнёс он, очерчивая в воздухе знак эсперы, — который мы благословляем во имя твоё, дабы носящая его хранила супружескую верность, блюла твою волю и вечно жила в мире и взаимной любви. Именем Создателя!

— Мератон, — эхом отозвался кардинал Левий.

Юнний вручил браслет Альдо, который осторожно надел его на запястье Мэллит, холодное и словно безжизненное.

— Этим браслетом я с тобой обручаюсь, — послушно повторил он вслед за суфлирующим Левием, — его приношу тебе в дар; телом своим я тебе вверяюсь и всем, что имею в этом мире, я тебя наделяю.

Мэллит наконец-то подняла на него глаза. Но в них не было ни влюблённой радости, ни восторженной благодарности, на которую Альдо, честно говоря, мог бы по праву рассчитывать. Она смотрела серьёзно и строго, словно узнала что-то, чего не дано было узнать ему.

«Леворукий и его кошки! — мысленно выругался Альдо. — Могла бы и поблагодарить, в конце концов. Да и кому тут печалиться – ей или мне?!».

Дочь Жаймиоля, гоганского трактирщика, прославившегося на весь Агарис своими жареными курами, только что стала его, принца Ракана, законной женой!

Леворукий побери!

«По крайней мере, — зло подумал Альдо, стоя под целым водопадом святой воды, которой окатил его Эсперадор, — за это я вытребую у старого гриба жезл моих предков».

По знаку Левия присутствующие принялись хором читать «Создателю всего сущего». Альдо с неудовольствием заметил, что его молодая жена помнит слова гораздо твёрже, чем он. Затем последовал целый каскад молитв и благословений, которыми церковь считала нужным сопровождать таинство венчания.

— Останься в церкви, чадо, — обронил Юнний, когда служба была завершена, и алатские слуги робко подошли к господам с поздравлениями. — У Святого престола есть новости для тебя.

«Отлично! Жезл мой, — удовлетворённо решил Альдо. Он спешно отпустил алатцев, велев им сопровождать Мэллит. Певчие, уходя, погасили огни, оставив только семисвечник на алтаре. Все разошлись, кроме престарелого Эсперадора и кардинала Левия, который, убрав требник и богослужебные чаши, остался стоять у входа в ризницу.

Эсперадор знаком поманил Альдо подойти туда же. Втроём, в сумерках опустевшей церкви, они напоминали заговорщиков, задумавших совершить преступление.

Разговор начал Эсперадор.

— Мой досточтимый брат Левий получил известия из Олларии, — прошелестел он негромко: куда только девался его звучный голос, которым он совершал венчание! — Сведения эти частного характера. Да, частного… Но в знак нашей благосклонности я попросил его высокопреосвященство поделиться ими с тобою, чадо.

«А каков интерес в этом Левия?» — мысленно спросил себя Альдо. Такая хитрая лиса, как магнус Ордена Милосердия уж конечно не стал бы делать этого по доброте душевной!

— Письмо касается ваших интересов в Талиге, ваше высочество, — немедленно вступил в разговор кардинал. — Вам ведь уже известно, что герцог Алва освободился из заключения и принял Олларию под свою руку?

Альдо кивнул: он получал известия от гоганов. Последнее, что ему передали, заключалось в том, что беспорядки в столице подавлены, мятежные Манрики бежали вместе с кронпринцем, а проклятый Ворон собирает войска для похода на провинцию Эпинэ, где усиленно мутил воду Штанцлер.

— Речь идёт о дитяти, оставленном убиенным родителем, — сокрушённо проговорил Юнний. — Я говорю о принце Карле Олларе, который, более не принц и не Оллар.

— Неужели Манриков поймали? — живо спросил Альдо. — Вы получили известия об их аресте, ваше высокопреосвященство? Или кэналлийцы Ворона убили их?.. Так было бы проще.

— Увы, ваше высочество, — развёл руками Левий. — Все говорят, что люди Алвы напали на след беглецов, но и только. Мой корреспондент пишет, что ни самих Манриков, ни похищенного сына королевы никто не видел после их бегства из Олларии.

— А вашему корреспонденту можно доверять? — осведомился Альдо.

— Вполне, — кивнул головой Левий. — Он весьма осведомлённая особа.

— Дело в том, чадо, — снова вмешался в разговор Юнний, — что, хотя поимка беглецов желательна, она не обязательна. Мальчика либо найдут живым, либо объявят мёртвым; а поелику он уже провозглашён незаконным, его особу в любом случае будет представлять герцог Алва – как регент или как законный наследник.

Следует признать, старый гриб мыслил вполне ясно. Время от времени.

— Однако же вы сказали, что дело именно в ребёнке? — Альдо пристально посмотрел на старика.

— Да, в ребёнке, — с тяжёлым вздохом отозвался Юнний. — Ибо, ежели он мёртв, партия графа Штанцлера проиграна, и эсператисты в Эпинэ обречены.

— А если мальчишка жив?

— А ежели жив, герцог Алва вряд ли выпустит его из рук. И в том, и в другом случае нам надобно договариваться с Рокэ I или с господином регентом, дабы наша святая мечта об объединении церквей в Талиге сбылась.

Ах да! Все агарисские церковники спят и видят возвращение эсператизма в Талиг.

— Я полностью солидарен с вами, Святой отец, — деликатно вставил Левий. — Переговоры с герцогом Алвой сейчас единственный путь к церковному миру.

«А зачем им тогда я?», — мысленно задал вопрос Альдо.

— Не думаю, ваше святейшество, — проговорил он с показной беспечностью, желая выяснить намерения старика, — что восстание графа Штанцлера так уж безнадёжно. Он имеет огромное влияние на королеву, а она не та женщина, которая смирится с отстранением от власти. И тем более не со стороны Ворона: ведь её детей считают его ублюдками. Штанцлер поможет ей держать любовника в узде, а взамен она поможет Штанцлеру и эсператистам Эпинэ в их богоугодном деле. Мальчишка, живой или мёртвый, тут ни при чём.

Кардинал и Эсперадор переглянулись.

— Так могло бы быть, — осторожно протянул кардинал Левий. — Королева Катарина, безусловно, главный козырь графа Штанцлера. Но, видите ли, ваше высочество… Этого козыря больше нет.

— Как нет? — насторожился Альдо. — Разве Катарина не в монастыре Атрэ-Сорорес, куда её поместил покойный муж?

— В том-то и состоит то известие, которое я намерен сообщить вам, ваше высочество, — пояснил Левий. — Королева исчезла.

Альдо даже остолбенел от неожиданности.

— Исчезла? В каком смысле? — спросил он.

— О, в самом прямом. Просто исчезла, — спокойно отозвался кардинал. — Вы ведь знаете, что монастырь, в котором её содержали после обвинения в прелюбодеянии, находится недалеко от Валансена? Едва туда дошло известие об убийстве Фердинанда II, как королева стала умолять принцессу-аббатису позволить ей тайно посетить замок, чтобы оплакать супруга и помолиться за упокой его души там, где они когда-то были счастливы вместе. В конце концов аббатиса Карла сжалилась и отпустила её. Разумеется, королеву сопровождала охрана, в том числе и мой корреспондент, так что я говорю со слов очевидца.

«Какой-то священник, — мгновенно сообразил Альдо. — Можно было сразу догадаться».

— Не скрою, — продолжал Левий, немного помолчав, — что некоторые из спутников её величества были готовы предоставить ей удобный случай бежать. Поэтому когда королева попросила оставить её без охраны в комнате, прежде бывшей молельней, её просьба была удовлетворена. Вместе с её величеством находилась только одна фрейлина. Разумеется, помещение осмотрели: окна были закрыты, под ними стояли солдаты. Мой корреспондент убедил своих спутников не тревожить бедную женщину, дав ей достаточно времени, чтобы выплакать своё горе… Но спустя два часа сопровождающим почудилось, что её величество громко зовёт кого-то по имени. Сначала они решили, что это имя её погибшего мужа, но скоро поняли, что ошиблись. Если верить письму, королева звала герцога Окделла – Ричарда.

— Разве он был в Валансене? — недоуменно поинтересовался Альдо.

— Нет. Доподлинно известно, что в это время герцог находился в Олларии, в Нохском аббатстве, где вместе со своим эром присутствовал на приёме иностранных послов.

— И что же дальше? — задумчиво спросил Альдо.

— Сопровождающие сочли необходимым прервать молитву её величества и вломились в комнату. Фрейлина, которая осталась со своей госпожой, лежала на полу уже мёртвая. А королевы не было нигде. Она исчезла.

— Кирие елейсон, — забормотал старик Юнний, сокрушённо поднося пальцы левой руки к губам.

— Как убили фрейлину? — быстро спросил Альдо. — Пуля? Кинжал?

— Никак, ваше высочество. Её никто не убивал. Она просто лежала мёртвой на полу, вот и всё.

— Боюсь, чадо, — невнятно прошамкал Эсперадор, поднимая выцветшие глаза на большую эсперу, висевшую над алтарём, — что тут замешаны силы выше нашего понимания.

Альдо упрямо мотнул головой. Со дня происшествия в крипте его пугала и раздражала зловредность сверхъестественного.

— Стоило поискать более очевидных причин, Святой отец, — возразил он. — Разве люди Ворона не могли похитить Катарину?

Кардинал Левий посмотрел на него взглядом философа.

— Всё возможно, — согласился он рассудительно. — Однако люди герцога Алвы были в Олларии, где накануне подавили бунт Манриков. Кроме того, приходится думать, что у них очень скверное чувство юмора. В бывшей молельне, откуда исчезла королева, не обнаружили никаких следов: окна оставались закрытыми, солдаты и охрана никого не видели. Но в комнате стоял промозглый холод, а в пыли на полу виднелся след слепой подковы.

— Кирие елейсон! — тоненьким голосом взвизгнул Эсперадор, и Альдо невольно вздрогнул.

— В это дело замешаны силы выше нашего понимания, чадо, — снова залепетал Юнний так опасливо, будто сверхъестественное затаилось в двух шагах от него, прямо под алтарём, и в любую минуту готово было выскочить оттуда и начать безобразничать. — Боюсь… Ох, боюсь, что граф Штанцлер потерял свою союзницу… И обрёл врага, с коим ему не совладать.

И он принялся беззвучно лопотать молитвы, то и дело мелко кланяясь эспере на стене и поднося сухонькие пальцы к губам.

Альдо с раздражением подумал, что на старого гриба накатил очередной приступ мистического провидения и молитвенного безумия.

— И что же вы намерены делать, ваше святейшество? — дерзко поинтересовался он, прерывая безмолвную литанию старика.

— А это зависит от того, что намерен делать ты! — неожиданно резво отозвался Эсперадор, выпрямляясь и странно блеснув в полутьме выцветшими глазами.

— Святому отцу доподлинно известно, — выступил со своей репликой Левий, — что ваши друзья ведут в Эпинэ навербованных вами наёмников.

Альдо почувствовал, что самое время пойти в наступление.

— Я и не скрываю этого! — воскликнул он, бравируя искренностью. — Разве это вероломство с моей стороны? Целый круг Агарису известно, что главная цель Раканов – вернуть отнятый у нас престол! И разве курия не поддерживала всё это время наших притязаний? И разве восстановление Раканов не самый быстрый и естественный путь для возвращения эсператизма в Талиг?

— Да, это так, — медленно закивал головой Юнний. — Всё так, чадо. Тайновидец поведал имеющим уши, что Олларам отпущен всего один круг. Я верю в пророчества. Если сын королевы мёртв, значит пришло время сбыться предсказанному. Ты победишь!

— И я того же мнения, Святой отец! — поспешил согласиться Альдо со стариковскими суевериями. — Даже если мальчишка жив, он незаконнорождённый. Проклятому роду Олларов пришёл конец, и истинный Ракан вернётся!

Кардинал Левий нащупал свой наперсный знак и принялся поглаживать его.

— Даже если пророчество верно, — медленно произнёс он, — я не вижу путей, которые ведут к его осуществлению, Святой отец.

— Мои войска одержат верх над Алвой! — уверенно заявил Альдо. — Вы сами слышали, ваше высокопреосвященство: Святой отец предрёк мне победу!

— Вряд ли герцог Алва добровольно сдастся вам, ваше высочество. Конечно, есть ещё граф Штанцлер и его люди…

Эсперадор вздрогнул всем телом и словно очнулся.

— Если вы примкнёте к Штанцлеру, — неожиданно твёрдо заявил он, повернувшись к Альдо, — святая церковь не благословит этого. Мы не можем сейчас ссориться с герцогом Алвой.

— Я поступлю так, как сочту нужным, — уклончиво ответил Альдо с неудовольствием. Полоумный интриган! — Но ваше святейшество обещали возвратить мне жезл, переданный на хранение Эсперадору Адриану. Вы поставили мне одно условие: жениться на женщине из племени гоганов. Сегодня я сделал это! Верните мой жезл, а большего я не прошу.

Эсперадор снова переглянулся с кардиналом Левием. Тот пожал плечами:

— Не думаю, что жезл в руках его высочества остановит герцога Алву.

Юнний обратил глаза на Альдо, подслеповато щурясь.

— Вы так уверены, что с помощью жезла сумеете победить герцога?

— Я, как и вы, верю в пророчество, Святой отец, — ответил Альдо отчасти наигранно, отчасти искренне, — и я верю в силу Раканов! Я чувствую её. Будь это не так, я мог бы клянчить у вас людей и денег. Я же прошу только мой жезл. Это ли не доказательство?

Юнний оборотился к Левию и спросил вполголоса:

— А на что рассчитываете вы, брат мой?

Кардинал снова принялся поглаживать своего серебряного голубя.

— Я служитель Милосердия, — негромко откликнулся он. — Моё дело – способствовать заключению мира между враждующими сторонами. Чем меньше жертв будет среди эсператистов и олларианцев, тем угоднее это Создателю. И тем ближе будет мир между двумя нашими церквями, — многозначительно добавил он.

— А если Алва откажется слушать вас?

— Не думаю, ваше святейшество, — живо возразил Левий. — Его светлость суров с виду, но думает о благе Талига. Вспомните: ведь именно он спас нашего преподобного брата Оноре во время Октавианской ночи. К тому же подле него сейчас находится заступник за истинную веру, мой духовный сын, слухи о смерти которого, к счастью, оказались ошибочными.

— Это вы о ком? — спросил Альдо недовольно.

Эсперадор задумался. Его седая голова, сильно склонившаяся долу, тряслась от дряхлости.

— Ваше дело свято, досточтимый брат, — наконец проговорил он, обращаясь к Левию. — И я не могу отказать вам в богоугодной миссии. Вы сегодня же отправитесь в Талиг, имея при себе все полномочия для ведения переговоров. Постарайтесь остепенить графа Штанцлера и наших верных эсператистов, дабы их пыл не помешал делу истинной веры.

— Что мне сказать герцогу?

— Скажите, что Святой престол намерен действовать миром и увещанием, — твёрдо и ясно произнёс Эсперадор. — Если принц Карл обнаружится живым и суд признает его законным, быть по сему. Агарис примет его, ежели герцог Алва согласится на воссоединение церквей. То же касается и самого герцога, ежели он предъявит права на трон согласно завещанию Франциска.

— А как же я?! — вырвалось из груди у Альдо против воли.

— Церковь не отвергает ни одного пути к воссоединению! — торжественно возгласил Юнний, воздевая к тёмным сводам тощий сухой перст. — Ты обрящешь жезл, коего взыскуешь, чадо. Если с его помощью ты способен склонить соперника на свою сторону, благословение Агариса почиет на тебе и я увенчаю тебя короной анаксов. Если же не преуспеешь, твоё поражение не должно стать поражением веры. Как верный сын, ты обязан это понимать.

— Должен предупредить ваше высочество, — кротким тоном вставил Левий, — что если действия ваших наёмников помешают моим переговорам, я отрекусь от вас от имени церкви.

— Кровопролитие противно Создателю, — согласно подтвердил Юнний. — Делай, что можешь, с помощью силы, какую, по твоим словам, ты ощущаешь в себе. Ежели она есть, тебе не понадобятся ни наёмники, ни эпинские мятежники.

«Ого, как ловко!» — невольно восхитился возмущённый Альдо. — А Святой отец не дурак сыграть на два фронта. Это называется и рыбку съесть и в пруд не лезть! Если я проиграю, Агарис стакнется с Алвой и отречётся от меня. Если выиграю, Агарис напомнит мне о реликвиях, которые он мне одолжил. Однако у старого гриба есть чему поучиться».

— Я могу поехать в Талиг вместе с вашим высокопреосвященством? — невинным тоном осведомился он у Левия.

— Нет. — Дряхлый Эсперадор воззрился на него осуждающим взором. — Твоя супруга в тягости, чадо. Прежде всего ты должен позаботиться о ней. Отвези её в Алат, к своей достойнейшей бабушке Матильде.

— Но я не могу ехать в Алат, не получив обещанного, — упрямо упёрся Альдо. — Когда я получу свой жезл, ваше святейшество?

Юнний снова уткнулся взглядом в большую эсперу, висящую над алтарём и беззвучно зашлёпал губами, то и дело прикладывая к ним пальцы левой руки. Спустя несколько минут он ответил:

— Сегодня вечером.

**5**

Жезл был сделан из электрума – древнегальтарского белого золота.

Светло-серебристый, инкрустированный перламутром, в предрассветных сумерках он казался почти молочным – как морская пена, возникающая на гребнях волн, чеканные изображения которых покрывали его снизу доверху. Единственным тёмным пятном являлся крупный камень в набалдашнике – прозрачный продолговатый аметист. На солнце он, конечно, налился бы глубоким лиловым цветом, но сейчас, в рассеянной полутьме наступающего утра, казался тёмно-серым, даже чёрным.

Монахи хранили реликвию в кипарисовом ларце, похожем на раку, расписанном львиными мордами вперемешку с семилучёвыми эсперами – первый эсперадор Адриан был основателем Ордена Славы. Не потерял ли жезл своей силы от того, что многие века провалялся в этом эсператистском гробу? Альдо осторожно провёл пальцами, ощупывая чеканный рельеф – символы волн. Он не имел представления о том, как должна ощущаться магия, но сейчас это не имело значения: жезл молчал. Белое золото холодило кожу, отчего немного зябли пальцы, только и всего.

«Разумеется, Раканы использовали его в Гальтаре, на Холме Ушедших, — думал Альдо, вертя жезл и так и сяк. — Здесь, в Агарисе, нет такого места силы. Но всё равно: действовать он должен повсюду. Анакс везде анакс. Хорош бы я был, проявляйся сила Раканов только в одном определённом месте! Нет, моё право должно быть моим где угодно на Золотых Землях».

Альдо встал с валуна, на котором сидел, рассматривая возвращённую Юннием реликвию, и повернулся на северо-восток – туда, где по его представлениям находилась Гальтара. До восхода оставались считанные минуты. Несмотря на то, что осень уже перевалила за вторую половину, день обещал быть ясным: на небе кучевались редкие облака, больше похожие на клочья пены, оторвавшиеся от волн. Море синим глазом поглядывало на анакса снизу, из небольшой бухточки, на отвесный берег которой Альдо взобрался, чтобы опробовать жезл.

На этой окраине Агариса жила портовая беднота, но сюда навряд ли забрёл бы даже самый нищий рыбак: бухта была совершенно непригодна для лодок.

Альдо повернулся спиной к морю и поднял жезл, ловя первые лучи солнца, которое как раз показалось из-за шпилей агарисских соборов.

Аметист в набалдашнике вспыхнул алыми искрами, как морская гладь, отражающая рассвет, и засиял мягким лиловым светом. Холодные предутренние сумерки съёжились, исчезая; в осеннем воздухе пахну́ло теплом. Альдо почувствовал, что кровь веселее побежала по его жилам: от мерно гудящего сердца к озябшим пальцам, которыми он сжимал жезл, и обратно. Так волны ритмично перекатываются от одного берега к другому и возвращаются назад. «Но что движет ими? — лениво подумал Альдо, наслаждаясь горячим током крови в собственном теле (от сидения на валуне он немного продрог). — Почему они вечно мечутся туда-сюда? Под действием ветра или звёзд? Или у волн, как и у меня, есть собственное сердце?».

Ответ пришёл из ниоткуда:

«У них твоё сердце».

Альдо замер, внезапно осознав: никакая волна не рождается сама по себе. Взбаламуть сонную запруду – и по её поверхности побежит тяжёлая рябь. Брось в воду камень – и она пойдёт кругами, всколыхнувшись. Сердце океана рождает движение в его глубине, но это сердце бьётся в груди Повелителя. Пока океан не слышит его, он живёт по прихоти ветра или звёзд – по воле случайностей, так же произвольно, как волны играют кораблём, утратившим руль и паруса. Но дай ему почувствовать свой пульс, дай ему зажить в одном ритме с тобою, и он отзовётся тебе. Морская вода – это солёная кровь в твоих жилах, извилистые реки – твои вены, ливень и дождь – твои слёзы. Лишь одно биение твоего сердца способно породить океанскую волну.

Альдо широко распахнул глаза. Разве он не всегда знал это?

Инстинктивно он повернулся спиной к Агарису и лицом к бухте, наставил сияющий аметист на линию горизонта – туда, где небо смыкалось со сверкающей синей гладью, и позвал нежно и тихо, как зовут едва проснувшегося ребёнка:

— Иди ко мне! Я здесь!..

Море наливалось кровью в свете восходящего солнца и широко раскинулось в утренней дрёме – безмятежное и равнодушное. День обещал быть тихим; царил полный штиль.

У Альдо заслезились глаза от серебристой ряби. Он сморгнул влагу и внезапно понял, как нелепо он выглядит, застыв, как истукан, с занесённым над морем жезлом. Воровато оглянувшись, он быстро удостоверился, что алатские слуги-телохранители, оставленные внизу под берегом, не посмели тайком подняться, чтобы подсматривать за ним.

К счастью, он был один.

Наверно, это символы волн на жезле навели его на нелепые фантазии. Впрочем, почему нелепые? Разве море не должно повиноваться Ракану?

Согласно древним легендам, анаксы и Повелители умели приказывать стихиям. Истинный Ракан мог с помощью жезла творить то, что абвениаты называли чудом, а эсператисты – колдовством, наваждением Чужого. Анакс взывал к Ушедшим и владел ключом от входа в Лабиринт.

Правда, последний Ракан обобран как последний нищий. Он лишён законного наследства: его корона у Олларов, меч у Ворона, а ключ от Лабиринта Леворукий знает где. Но этот жезл! Этот жезл теперь в его руках, и он должен повиноваться своему анаксу!

Альдо резко ткнул набалдашником в пожухлую осеннюю траву, покрывавшую склон, и коротко приказал:

— Вспыхни!

Яркие искры сверкнули в аметисте, но они были холодными. В лучах рассвета драгоценный камень переливался всеми оттенками алого, лилового и фиолетового; ювелир пришёл бы в восторг от такой богатой игры. Но пожухлая трава оставалась сухой; огонь не торопился заниматься от аметистового блеска.

Альдо раздражённо вскинул жезл и, сосредоточившись, попробовал поменять направление ветра. В такой тихий день его дуновение было слабым, едва заметным. Прикрыв глаза, Альдо попытался мысленно завладеть им и перенаправить с моря – к себе, на берег.

Нет, опять нет! Бессильный ветерок нахально не желал слушаться.

Вытерев рукавом взмокший от напряжения лоб, Альдо повернулся к валуну, на котором недавно сидел. Камень стоял твёрдо и незыблемо: за многие десятилетия он буквально врос в почву. Направив на него жезл, Альдо процедил сквозь зубы:

— Сойди с места!

Валун остался глух.

Леворукий побери! Вода, огонь, ветер и камень – всё это продолжало существовать само по себе, совершенно не обращая внимания на потуги последнего Ракана вывести их из природной спячки!

Альдо со злостью бросил жезл на траву и снова уселся на валун, чувствуя себя смешным и одураченным. Но ведь гоганы хотели эти реликвии! Они просили о них, они готовы были заплатить за них золотом и кровью…

Нет! Они _уже_ заплатили! Они купили союз с Адгемаром и гайифцами, они навербовали наёмников, они убили Фердинанда Оллара. И всё это только за право получить в своё распоряжение ничего не стоящее старьё?!

Неужели гоганы ошиблись? Ушлые ростовщики одурачили самих себя? Оборотистые торгаши разорились, гоняясь за химерой?

Альдо передёрнул плечами. Кто угодно, но только не гоганы! А эсператистские святоши? Зачем они веками хранили языческую реликвию, заперев её в свою ханжескую раку? Разве не проще было переплавить её в эсперу или во что-нибудь там ещё?..

Нет, это неспроста! Монахи хранили жезл, потому что знали о власти, которую он дарует. По той же причине и гоганы стремились завладеть им.

Но тогда почему Альдо Ракан, законный анакс, не в состоянии выжать из него ни капли магии? Или за столько веков пребывания у проклятых святош жезл и впрямь лишился силы? А может быть, предки осуществляли какой-то тайный обряд, прежде чем взять его в руки? Или гальтарские анаксы знали секретное слово, магическую формулу, которую повторяли про себя?..

А если… Альдо вскочил с валуна в сильном возбуждении. А если этот старый трухлявый пень Юнний попросту обманул его, подсунув вместо настоящей реликвии фальшивку? Пустую погремушку?! Подделку?!

Леворукий и его кошки! Это ему даром не пройдёт!

Альдо рывком схватился за жезл и тут же едва не выронил его. Металл гудел, словно морская раковина. Так гудит море, когда в его глубине зарождается буря.

— Невероятно… — пробормотал Альдо.

А ему часом не чудится? Ведь совсем недавно он вслушивался, как гудит кровь в его теле, и возможно, это ощущение ещё не оставило его.

Альдо прислонил жезл к валуну и осторожно отнял руку. Ощущение гула пропало. Выждав пару минут, он снова осторожно поднёс ладонь. Ему показалось, что слабая вибрация прошла между его пальцами и металлом.

Так вот как ощущается магия!.. Но как использовать её?

Альдо опять попытался поджечь набалдашником траву, но безрезультатно. Валун тоже оставался глух, а ветер – нахален, прихотлив и капризен. Но жезл гудел в его ладони, и Альдо даже казалось, что внутренняя вибрация нарастает.

«Старые легенды наверняка неполны, — лихорадочно соображал он. — Из них пропало самое важное: то, что необходимо знать для управления стихиями. Или не пропало. Просто я не вижу очевидного, а ведь оно может лежать прямо у меня перед носом! Как с кровной клятвой, которая на самом деле была в Эсператии».

— Я должен посоветоваться с Мэллит! — воскликнул он вслух, слишком взбудораженный мыслями и ощущениями. — Она наверняка знает что-нибудь из этой своей Кубьерты и подскажет мне.

Кликнув слуг, он отправился назад в гостиницу – ту самую, в которой поселился сразу же по приезде.

Занималось безветренное и солнечное утро. Навстречу Альдо спешил рабочий люд, для которого с рассветом начинался трудовой день. Бо́льшая часть направлялась в порт: Агарис жил рыболовным промыслом и морской торговлей. Последняя приносила Святому престолу колоссальные барыши.

Часы на церкви святого Доминика били шесть.

День был прекрасен.

Первая волна ударила по агарисскому побережью в семь часов утра.

Альдо как раз заканчивал завтракать с Мэллит, когда крики со двора привлекли его внимание.

— Беда! Беда! — кричали снизу. — Большая волна! Потоп!

Альдо отправил слугу к хозяину гостиницы узнать причину переполоха. Тот вернулся бледный и растерянный.

— Несчастье в порту, гице принц, — доложил он. — Говорят, что по нему ударил седьмой вал. Вода идёт на город.

Альдо бросился вон из гостиницы в чём был, без плаща и без шляпы. Здесь, в центре Агариса, ещё не ощущалось суматохи, но тревожные новости передавались из уст в уста. Множество людей устремлялись по направлению к агарисскому порту, причём некоторые мчались полуодетыми, как и Альдо. Отсюда до доков было не больше четверти часа бегом вниз с холма.

Но дойти Альдо так и не смог: на крутом спуске к причалам возник затор. Здесь в толпу врезался встречный поток: раненые, обезумевшие свидетели седьмого вала отчаянно карабкались наверх, всё выше и выше. Они кричали что-то неразборчивое, а внизу под ними бесновалась вода – мутная, яростная, словно пьяная.

Она прибывала на глазах, как во время наводнения. Набухшие волны выплёскивались на улицы, гигантским языком слизывая всё, что попадалось на пути. Всюду стоял треск ломаемых строений и отчаянный крик бегущих в панике людей.

Только то, что Агарис стоял на семи холмах, спасало его от полного затопления.

Альдо, остолбенев, смотрел вниз на бурлящий водоворот, который всего четверть часа тому назад был богатейшим в Агарии портом. Теперь там бесновались волны, остервенело пытавшиеся взобраться как можно выше. В них, как в кипящем котле, крутились стволы вывернутых деревьев, куски разбитого вдребезги мола и пирсов, сорванные крыши и части стен развороченных портовых складов, раздавленные рыбацкие лодки и шлюпки. Между обломками то и дело мелькали какие-то вещи, разбитые ящики, бесформенные тюки, которые вполне могли быть телами несчастных жертв. Корабли, утром горделиво стоявшие на рейде, теперь были размётаны и смяты, как яичная скорлупа; снасти обломаны, как спички, а тяжело гружёные баржи злобно выплюнуты на берег.

«Неужели всё это сделал я?» — потрясённо спросил себя Альдо.

Разве на восходе он не велел морю прийти к нему? И вот море здесь!

Альдо инстинктивно оглянулся, ища глазами на берегах разгорающийся пожар, но пожара не было. Камни, не затронутые водой, тоже стояли на своих местах.

Но море – море пришло!

Порт внизу превратился в огромный кипящий чан, в который неумелая хозяйка швырнула разом всё, что нашлось у неё под рукой.

— Помогите! Ради Создателя помогите! — исступлённо вопили несчастные, остервенело цепляющиеся за всё, что подворачивалось под руку. Некоторых смывало потоком, и бешено мотало в водовороте вместе с кусками древесины, вывернутыми из мостовой булыжниками и множеством товаров с разбитых судов.

Над сложившимися как карточный домик доками поднимался какой-то нечеловеческий вой. Должно быть тех, кто там работал, раздавило и расплющило корпусами кораблей.

Обезумевшие люди сновали вокруг Альдо, толкая и задевая его.

— Мой «Найер»! — хрипло рычал какой-то мужчина, должно быть, судовладелец. Он рвался вперёд, а две растрёпанные, но хорошо одетые женщины цеплялись за него и висли на плечах, удерживая. — Мой корабль! Мы потеряли всё, всё!..

— Повезло мне, вот уж повезло! — дрожащим голосом бормотал оборванный рыбак, сноровисто карабкаясь вверх по улице. — Чуток задержался, и пронесло. А Тито сразу к лодке пошёл. Нету больше Тито…

— Ренцо! Ренцо! — пронзительно кричала какая-то девушка, протягивая руки к какому-то несчастному, который метался внизу в болтанке волн. А рядом ещё с полсотни голосов выкликало с полсотни других имён.

Люди суетились, кричали, бегали туда и сюда. В голосящей толпе то и дело мелькали лица, которых обычно не увидишь при свете дня.

— Склады-то все разбило водой… — шептались они между собой. — Ежели бы туда пробраться, то добыча выйдет жирная…

Под ногами прохожих шмыгали серые крысы, бегущие из затопленного порта вместе с людьми. Это было похоже на конец света.

Наконец с ближайшей колокольни ударили в набат; скоро ему отозвались с других церквей. Били вразнобой, торопливо, почти истерично: казалось, что сам Святой город издал нестройный испуганный вопль.

«Неужели всё это сделал я?» — безостановочно повторял про себя потрясённый Альдо.

На подгибающихся от восторга и ужаса ногах он вернулся в гостиницу. Испуганная Мэллит ждала его, стоя на верхних ступеньках лестницы, ведущей в их номер.

В нижней зале царила суета, почти неприличная для столь солидного заведения: постояльцы метались, не находя себе места, а некоторые собирались спешно уезжать из Агариса.

— Альдо… — пролепетала Мэллит, увидев его. — Альдо… Ведь мы могли бы… Мы могли бы как-то помочь пострадавшим?

Альдо схватил её за руки и поспешно затолкал обратно в номер.

— Я должен поговорить с тобой! — лихорадочно прошептал он прямо ей в лицо и обернулся к телохранителям и слугам: — Выйдите все! — Едва дверь затворилась, он снова повернулся к жене. — Я должен рассказать тебе нечто совершенно невероятное! Совершенно невероятное! — Он задыхался и говорил сумбурно. — Со мной никогда не случалось ничего настолько чудесного!.. Я понял, я только сегодня понял это как следует. Ощутил всей кожей… Понимаешь ли, понимаешь ли ты меня? Я – Ракан!

Последние слова он проговорил так торжественно, словно читал молитву. Мэллит смотрела на него с недоумением, переходящим в страх: вероятно, она решила, что он сошёл с ума.

Перехватив её взгляд, Альдо громко расхохотался.

— Думаешь, что я рехнулся? Я – Ракан, говорю тебе! Всё, что происходит сейчас в порту, весь этот потоп, этот седьмой вал, всё это сделал я! Понимаешь – я!!!

От избытка чувств он подхватил Мэллит и закружил по комнате. Бедная гоганни, съёжившись, молчала, напуганная его истерическим весельем. Наконец, пароксизм восторга прошёл, и Альдо рухнул в кресло, так и не выпустив жену из рук.

Прошло несколько минут. Осмелевшая Мэллит тихонько высвободилась и отошла в сторону. Утомлённый бурными переживаниями Альдо не препятствовал ей.

— Это всё сделал я, — повторил он устало.

— Как? — почти неслышно спросила Мэллит, сжавшись в комочек.

— Я взял жезл, — ответил Альдо бездумно, — и позвал море. Море пришло ко мне.

Мэллит задышала часто, как человек, подавляющий слёзы.

— Но ведь первородный не знал о последствиях… — несчастным голосом пробормотала она. — Ты же не знал?..

— Не знал, — хрипло подтвердил он.

— Значит, всё произошло случайно. Ты не винова…

— Но теперь знаю, — перебил он, не слушая. — Я убедился в силе Раканов. В своей силе! Никакой Алва мне больше не страшен. Пусть попробует противостоять мне хоть со всей талигской армией. Ха-ха-ха! Я утоплю их в море, вот и всё.

Мэллит ощутимо вздрогнула и с ужасом воззрилась на него.

— В Талиге нет моря, — произнесла она медленно.

Альдо не слушал.

— Собирайся! — велел он коротко, отбрасывая золотистые волосы с лица. — Завтра, в крайнем случае послезавтра, мы отправимся в Алат. Я оставлю тебя у Матильды, а сам присоединюсь к Борнам. Корона Талига почти что у меня на голове. Я – анакс нового Круга!.. А дорого бы я дал, — внезапно усмехнулся он со злорадством, — чтобы посмотреть на ту мину, которую сейчас делает этот старый пень Юнний! Он такого не ожидал, даю слово, ха-ха-ха!

Мэллит смотрела на него немигающими огромными глазами.

— Альдо, — наконец произнесла она неожиданно решительным тоном. — А если ты ошибаешься? Вдруг всё случилось… само по себе, и ты не виноват?

Альдо прекратил смеяться и нахмурился. В глубине души его и самого точил червячок сомнения.

— А зачем тогда твои родичи просили у меня старые реликвии? — возразил он. — Гоганы владеют магией, и они знали, какую власть дают вещи Раканов! Я сказал тебе: час назад я поднял жезл и приказал морю идти ко мне. Однако… — он задумался, покусывая губу, — отчасти ты права: всё это следует хорошенько проверить. Нельзя ехать в Талиг до тех пор, пока я не буду полностью убеждён…

Он сорвался с кресла и рывком открыл кипарисовый ларец, стоявший на столе. Мэллит метнулась за ним, как растревоженная оса.

— Нет!

Она повисла на нём всем телом, но Альдо, не глядя, стряхнул её на пол и поднял жезл, который продолжал ровно гудеть в его ладони. Аметист в набалдашнике горел нестерпимо-ярким лиловым огнём. Альдо замер на секунду, заворожённый его блеском.

Ясно теперь, почему гоганы хотели эти вещи! И не только гоганы. Проклятые монахи, эти серые «крысы» из Ордена Истины, тоже тянули к реликвиям Раканов свои мерзкие лапы. Но сегодня всем крысам, и портовым, и монастырским, досталось на славу. Альдо захихикал про себя. Истинники тоже хотели купить его кровь, его первородство. Но они опоздали: тогда он уже заключил сделку с гоганами. Не потому ли исчезла семья Мэллит, а гоганская ара была разрушена? «Крысы» замыслили разрушить первую сделку, чтобы действительной стала вторая! Но они просчитались. Сегодня с Орденом Истины будет покончено.

Альдо ещё крепче сжал жезл и поднял его над головой.

— Нет! — отчаянно кричала Мэллит, вцепившись в его колени. — Дело первородного – милосердие! Ты же Ракан!

Альдо невольно удержал руку.

— Ты не ведал, что творишь, — торопливо зашептала гоганни, запрокинув к нему белое, как бумага, лицо, — но кровь тех, кого ты погубишь сейчас, восстанет против тебя! Истинный правитель не должен быть жесток. Пусть первородный будет милостив!

— Что ты несёшь? — раздражённо спросил Альдо. — Неужели тебе жаль магнуса Клемента и его «крыс»? Да они всегда ненавидели и преследовали людей твоего племени! Дай им волю – и они бы поджарили всех гоганов не хуже, чем твой отец – своих знаменитых куриц! Готов побиться об заклад, что твоя семья исчезла именно по их вине!

— Я прощаю их, — бесстрашно отвечала Мэллит. — Пусть Кабиох будет им судьёй!

— Не Кабиох, а Создатель, пчёлка, — наставительно поправил её Альдо. — Кардинал Левий был бы очень разочарован услышать, как плохо ты усвоила его уроки.

— Может быть, недостойная сказала неверно, — не отступилась Мэллит, — но её чувства правильны, и отец Левий одобрил бы их. Творец Ожерелья миров един, и он учит нас милосердию.

— А Ракан учит справедливости! — отрезал Альдо. — Не забывай: теперь ты моя жена, а значит гоганы – часть моего семейства. Я не прощаю насильников и убийц. Ты говоришь, что кровь погибших восстанет против меня? А как насчёт крови твоих родных? Или она в твоих глазах ничего не стоит? Так?

Мэллит, задрожав, опустив голову.

— Пусть Создатель будет им судьёй, — повторила она, запинаясь.

— А земным судьёй буду я! — ответил Альдо и вскинул жезл. — Моё дело творить закон.

Вторая волна обрушилась на агарисское побережье, но на сей раз она пришла с юго-востока. За ней последовала третья, четвёртая и пятая. Альдо, выбежав из гостиницы, наблюдал за гигантскими валами с колокольни святого Фомы, откуда «крысиное» подворье было видно как на ладони.

Звонарь, которому Альдо сунул в руку целую велу, бил в набат, периодически останавливаясь и утирая пот с лица. От непрерывного звона гудело в ушах, а внизу мельтешили люди, казавшиеся отсюда бегающими цветными пятнами. В Агарисе началась паника. Море неумолимо надвигалось на аббатство святого Торквиния, резиденцию Ордена Истины.

Оно располагалось на одноимённом холме, самом низком в городе (семь холмов носили имена семи основателей эсператизма). Это было массивное приземистое здание с узкими входами и извилистыми, как крысиные лазы, коридорами – о, Альдо хорошо помнил их! Теперь туда с рёвом врывалась вода, круша на своём пути тяжёлый камень стен. Альдо представлял себе, как она бурлит внутри низких сводчатых залов, тщетно ища выход, как быстро поднимается до самого потолка, заливая глотки верещащим от ужаса монахам. И вот – огромная масса воды фонтаном вырвалась наверх! Казавшееся незыблемым здание треснуло и стало разваливаться на глазах, словно в его подвале взорвали целый пороховой склад. Волны, взвыв от облегчения, понесли каменные обломки на город. Казалось, что по меньшей мере пятая часть Агариса разом ушла под воду.

Колокола в восточной части города замолчали. Все, кто мог, спасался бегством. Но тысячи людей за минуты были поглощены жадной морской стихией.

«Крысиному» ордену настал конец.

Альдо, внутренне содрогаясь, жадно смотрел туда, где недавно стояло аббатство. Теперь там не было ничего, кроме бурлящей воды, швыряющей туда-сюда тяжёлые обломки. В голове его не оставалось ни единой мысли, и он лишь бессмысленно повторял вслух, как твердят вызубренные наизусть стихи:

— Истинникам конец! Истинникам конец!

— Упокой, Создатель, их души! — отозвался звонарь, остановившийся передохнуть. — Там был кто-то из ваших близких, сударь?

— Н-нет… — произнёс Альдо, не в силах отвести взгляд от зрелища наводнения. Оно гипнотически завораживало своей разрушительной мощью и своеволием.

Стихия волн была всемогуща и прекрасна!

— Ну да всё одно: все человеки, — вздохнул звонарь.

— Такое случалось когда-нибудь прежде? — спросил Альдо, не поворачивая головы.

— Никогда! — убеждённо ответил тот. — Никогда не бывало подобного. Даже мы, «совы», не могли и помыслить о таком. Жестокие Осенние волны! Горестный месяц!

Альдо обернулся и увидел на рясе звонаря знак совы: колокольня принадлежала церкви Ордена Знания.

— Мне кажется, вода спадает, — наугад произнёс он.

— Дай-то бог, сударь! —ответил звонарь. — И так сколько человечьих душ уже погублено!

И он вернулся к своему делу.

Через час вода действительно начала отступать: по крайней мере, валов больше не было. На колокольню, тяжело дыша, взобрался какой-то священник, вероятно, настоятель.

— Звоните _Miserere_ ***, брат, — велел он. — Преосвященнейший магнус Клемент и наши собратья утопли!

— Тело магнуса нашли? — живо спросил Альдо.

— Его унесло в море, — ответил настоятель. — Созывайте всех уцелевших! Преосвященнейший Леонид распорядился открыть монастыри для приёма погибших и раненых. Он с выжившими кардиналами отправился служить молебен в Храм Семи свечей.

— Подождите, отче, — сказал звонарь и протянул настоятелю золотую велу, данную ему Альдо. — Возьмите от меня пожертвование на пострадавших.

— А что Его святейшество? — снова вмешался Альдо. При этом вопросе настоятель заметно помрачнел и нахмурился. — Не бойтесь рассказать мне всё! — приободрил его Альдо. — Я никому не передам ваших слов. Просто я лично знаю Святого отца и беспокоюсь о нём.

Священник вздохнул и горестно поднёс пальцы левой руки к губам.

— Говорят, Его святейшество скончался, — признался он. — Умер сегодня утром, едва ему сообщили о затоплении порта.

— Ох, беда, беда! — охнул звонарь.

— Но пока это нужно держать в тайне. Сейчас такое известие посеет среди народа ещё большую панику, — заметил священник.

«Уж куда больше!» — не без иронии подумал Альдо.

— Вы можете положиться на меня, — уверил он настоятеля. — Я приезжий и завтра же покидаю город.

Спустившись с колокольни, он принялся бездумно блуждать по Агарису. Адрианов холм, самый высокий, остался совершенно не затронут стихийным бедствием – так же, как соседние с ним Танкредов и Иоаннов; Андрониев, лежавший на западе, пострадал очень мало. Однако остальные были так или иначе разорены потопом, а порт и холм святого Торквиния ушли под воду полностью.

Люди метались по Агарису в поисках своих родных и друзей; многие спешно собирались бежать подальше от побережья. Набаты постепенно смолкали; их тяжёлый гул повсюду заменялся жалобным колокольным _Сaeli terraeque creator, miserere nobis!_ ****

«Это меня они молят о милости, — думал Альдо. — Меня!».

Ощущение собственного могущества пьянило его.

Этот город – проклятый ханжеский город, который столетиями кормил Раканов жидкой похлёбкой своего милосердия, а под конец выгнал, как гонят со двора назойливого попрошайку, – этот город теперь молил его о пощаде сотнями своих медных языков. Альдо упивался сладостью справедливого возмездия. О, он, конечно, пощадит этих жалких испуганных людей, которые шлёпали вокруг него по щиколотку в воде и грязи и отчаянно выкликали имена своих близких. Он пощадит их. Виновные уже наказаны.

Над Агарисом полил дождь.

Он шёл весь день и всю ночь и не прекратился утром. Вода, казалось, истощившая свою ярость накануне, снова начала подниматься. Все дороги, ведущие от агарисского побережья на север к полудню оказались забиты людьми и телегами; в гостинице, где жил Альдо, творился настоящий кавардак.

Сам он тоже велел слугам собираться, но подготовке к отъезду сильно мешала Мэллит. Она двигалась и говорила как сомнамбула, всё валилось у неё из рук. Ставшая его женой гоганская простушка была явно напугана его силой.

Альдо решил, что терпение и доброта – лучшее средство для приведения бедняжки в чувство.

— Мы уезжаем в Сакаци, пчёлка, — ласково сказал он, остановив шатающуюся по комнатам Мэллит и взяв её за подбородок, чтобы она подняла к нему лицо. — К Матильде, к царственной бабушке Матильде. Разве ты не хочешь вернуться к ней?

— Недостойная не может… Недостойная не имеет права… — забормотала Мэллит как в бреду. Глаза её блуждали.

— Запомни, пчёлка, — наставительно сказал Альдо, удерживая её за подбородок, — моя жена не должна называть себя недостойной. Так чего же ты не можешь? Расскажи мне!

— Первородный не захочет остаться в Сакаци… — бормотала Мэллит.

— Конечно нет, — подтвердил Альдо, решив не заострять внимания на «первородном». Пускай. — Я же ясно сказал тебе вчера: я поеду вслед за Борнами. Мои люди ждут меня в Талиге.

— Я должна быть рядом с тобой, — неожиданно заявила Мэллит совершенно осмысленно. То есть, разумеется, так только казалось: смысл её слов оставался бредовым.

— Не говори ерунды, пчёлка! — отмахнулся Альдо. — Твоё дело – родить мне здорового сына. Неужели ты хочешь подвергнуть младенца всем опасностям военного похода?

— А зачем ты хочешь подвергнуть этой опасности себя? — спросила Мэллит. — Зачем тебе… Всё это?..

Альдо засмеялся. Так малышка просто беспокоится за него! Это совершенно естественно.

— Не волнуйся, пчёлка, мне не угрожает никакая опасность, — благодушно уверил он её. — Фердинанд Оллар мёртв, а его наследник – отвергнутый рогоносцем ублюдок. Не то, что наш с тобой сын! — Он игриво подмигнул гоганни. — Обещаю тебе: к тому дню, как он родится, ты станешь законной королевой Талигойи! Неплохо, а? Хороший подарок от мужа, не так ли, пчёлка?

— У Талига уже есть королева, — бесцветно пробормотала Мэллит.

— Ты имеешь в виду Катарину? О, она может оставаться в монастыре, замаливать грехи перед тенью покойного мужа. А знаешь, какие стишки пели про неё в Олларии, когда муженёк-рогоносец сослал её в Атрэ-Сорорес? Мэтр Балажи, сиречь достославный Тариоль, прислал мне список.

И Альдо игриво запел:

_— Я неверной женою была королю._

_Это первый и тягостный грех._

_Десять лет я любила и нынче люблю_

_Эра маршала больше, чем всех!_

_Но сегодня, Создатель, покаюсь в грехах,_

_Пусть проступок мой будет прощён!_

_— Кайся, кайся! — сурово ответил монах,_

_А другой прошептал: — Мэратон!_

Мэллит слушала его с расширившимися от ужаса почерневшими глазами.

— Что с тобой? — недовольно спросил Альдо. — Ты-то чего боишься? Ты же не такая, как наша милейшая святая Катарина! Впрочем, её недавно похитили, — продолжал он, пытаясь отвлечь Мэллит от её непонятных переживаний. — Мне сообщил об этом кардинал Левий, твой посаженный отец. Они с Юннием полагали, что это лишит меня поддержки Штанцлера. Глупцы! — добавил он презрительно. — Я всегда видел двуличие Штанцлера, его игра не способна меня обмануть. Ему мешал не Фердинанд, а Дорак и Ворон. Он пыжился устранить их руками Людей Чести под знаменем верности Раканам. Удайся ему задуманное, он обезглавил бы оппозицию и стал бы править сам через свою куклу-Катарину. Но её слабость к мужским статям подвела его. Теперь вся его игра пошла насмарку. Он должен либо погибнуть, либо стать моим верным сторонником, так как Ворон вздёрнет его на первом попавшемся дереве, как это у него в обычае. И даже если Катарина отыщется, это не изменит ничего. Даю слово, что эта милая песенка прилипла к ней до конца её дней!

И Альдо снова запел:

_— Не от мужа, увы, родила я детей:_

_Старший принц и хорош и пригож,_

_Ни лицом, ни умом, ни отвагой своей_

_На урода отца не похож._

_Но сегодня, Создатель, покаюсь в грехах,_

_Пусть проступок мой будет прощён!_

_— Кайся, кайся! — сурово ответил монах,_

_А другой прошептал: — Мэратон!_

Да что ты так смотришь?

— Альдо… — проговорила Мэллит едва слышным шёпотом. — Но ведь эта песня… Разве её сочинили не о твоей прабабушке Бланш?

Альдо осёкся.

— Это сплетни, — резко сказал он.

— Но если ты поедешь в Талиг, — пролепетала Мэллит, — и если ты запоёшь там эту песенку… Тебе скажут, что ты тоже незаконнорождённый.

Её слова хватили Альдо будто обухом по голове. Это была позорная часть семейной истории: королеву Бланш почти открыто обвиняли в связи с тогдашним Первым маршалом Эктором Приддом. Если бы мямля Эрнани XI дал ход расследованию в отношении жены, как это сделал Фердинанд, никто не знает, чем бы кончилось дело.

— Я еду в Талиг чтобы воевать, а не петь, — жёстким тоном проговорил Альдо. — А что касается моей прабабки Бланш… Тот, кто усомнится в моём происхождении, быстро об этом пожалеет. Он захлебнётся так же, как захлебнулась эта крыса Клемент.

— В Талиге нет моря, — вздрогнув, напомнила Мэллит.

— Оно придёт туда, куда я скажу. Хотя… Ты права. На его пути окажется Эпинэ, а я не хочу наказывать Робера, несмотря на то, что он так и не написал мне после отъезда. Но в Талиге есть реки и озёра. На худой конец я вызову ливень. Армия Ворона утонет в грязи, ха-ха-ха!

— Вчерашний дождь тоже вызвал ты? — бесцветно спросила Мэллит, указывая на потёки воды на оконном стекле.

— Нет, пчёлка, успокойся, — усмехнулся Альдо. — Этот дождь – самый обычный дождь.

— Нет, — по-прежнему бесцветно возразила Мэллит. — Ты воззвал к морю, и море идёт к тебе. Оно последует за тобой, куда бы ты не направился.

Назавтра уехать не удалось. Дождь продолжал лить, и стоящий на семи холмах Агарис стал походить на флотилию из семи терпящих бедствие кораблей. Население бежало: возле всех городских ворот, кроме затопленных Восточных, волновалось человеческое море. Всюду царили хаос и неразбериха. Улицы, превратившиеся в водостоки, были запружены людьми, лошадьми, мулами, повозками, телегами и подводами. У колёс то и дело ломались оси, животные нервничали, люди толкали друг друга и ругались. Временами возникали настоящие потасовки и драки, а молитвы мешались со сквернословием. С монастырских дворов несло смрадом разложения: не хватало рук, чтобы хоронить погибших, хотя большую часть тел унесло в море. А проклятый дождь всё лил и лил, словно само небо оплакивало агонизирующий город.

У Танкредова холма их смяла толпа, и Альдо решил вернуться в гостиницу. У него было мелькнула мысль обратиться за помощью к курии, но о его приезде были осведомлены только Эсперадор и кардинал Левий. Второй покинул Агарис ещё до начала бедствия, а старик Юнний наконец-то отправился к праотцам в Рассветные сады. К тому же у курии сейчас имелись дела куда важнее принца Ракана.

По возвращении в гостиницу его осенила другая мысль: чтобы уменьшить панику нужно было прекратить дождь. Такое наверняка было ему по силам. Едва слуги втащили сундуки обратно в номер (взволнованный хозяин визгливо протестовал: он как раз собирался закрывать своё заведение), как Альдо достал кипарисовый ларец с жезлом. Однако он не успел ничего сделать: Мэллит, как и давеча, бросилась к нему как бешеная кошка:

— Альдо, нет! — отчаянно закричала она. — Оставь, пожалей!..

— Ты всё неправильно поняла, пчёлка! — отбивался он. — Я же хочу помочь!..

Но Мэллит, не слушая, изо всех сил уцепилась за верхушку жезла. Альдо дёрнул его на себя, молясь при этом, чтобы он оказался достаточно крепким и выдержал эту нелепую борьбу. Жезл перевернулся, нацелившись аметистовым набалдашником на глупую гоганскую упрямицу, и из него внезапно вырвался луч света. Сине-зелёный, цвета морской воды, он ударил в Мэллит и тут же мягко растёкся, обволакивая всю её фигуру мерцающим изумрудным ореолом, придавая ей какое-то неземную красоту.

Альдо, растерявшись, выпустил жезл. Мэллит проявила больше присутствия духа: она осталась стоять, держа жезл неподвижно, а прозрачный изумрудный свет струился вокруг неё, укутывая с головы до ног.

Сине-зелёный луч! Но ведь это же… Ведь это же цвет Волн?..

Альдо твёрдо знал, что женщина не может быть носительницей силы, но если она носит ребёнка Повелителя или Ракана, исходящий из жезла свет укажет на это. Именно так было разоблачено преступление Ринальди Ракана, когда беременная Беатриса Борраска потребовала испытания. Кто же не знал этой древней гальтарской легенды? Её читали даже детям. Сколько раз дед и бабка пересказывали её ему!

Но цвет Раканов – огненно-белый! В нём сочетаются цвета всех Повелителей: багровый – Скал, синий – Ветра, золотой – Молний и изумрудный – Волн. Почему же вокруг Мэллит не возник, как рассказывает легенда, огненный венец Раканов?..

Или его будущий ребёнок не от него? Может быть, Мэллит забеременела от какого-то неведомого Повелителя Волн?.. Нет, какая глупость! Он лучше всех знает, как и от кого понесла гоганни. О, он отлично помнит и ту ночь, и всё, что произошло после. Но почему, почему тогда Мэллит окружает сине-зелёный ореол Дома Волн, когда отец её ребёнка он?..

Альдо растерянно отступил, и в его памяти вдруг всплыл его собственный голос, издевательски напевающий:

_— Не от мужа, увы, родила я детей:_

_Старший принц и хорош и пригож,_

_Ни лицом, ни умом, ни отвагой своей_

_На урода отца не похож._

Эрнани XI был слабым калекой, а Первый маршал Эктор Придд – красавцем и Повелителем Волн! Неудивительно, что королева Бланш предпочитала мужу любовника.

— Шлюха… — пробормотал Альдо одними губами. — Мерзкая кошкина шлюха…

Мэллит угадала его слова по движению губ и попятилась, опуская жезл. Изумрудное сияние погасло. Бледная испуганная гоганни снова стала сама собой: тоненькой девочкой с золотыми глазами и рыжими, как осенняя листва, волосами. Но Альдо больше не думал о ней.

Его охватила ярость, бессильная, бессмысленная, беспомощная ярость. Ему хотелось разбить блеклое серое надгробие над могилой прабабки, пинками вытолкать на свет её истлевшие кости и топтать их до тех пор, пока они не превратятся в пыль.

— Шлюха! — рычал он, сам не сознавая этого. — Подлая, бесстыжая сука!

— Я всегда была верна тебе! — отчаянно крикнула Мэллит, вытягивая вперёд руки в защитном жесте.

Животный страх, прозвучавший в этом крике, немного привёл Альдо в себя. Он схватился за голову.

— Этого не может быть!.. — забормотал он лихорадочно. — Я же Ракан! Я видел первого Ракана в аре, когда мы ходили разорвать кровную связь!

— Я ничего об этом не знаю! — залопотала Мэллит, дрожа и инстинктивно забиваясь в угол комнаты.

Альдо метнулся к ней и схватил за плечи.

— Нет, знаешь! Вы, гоганы, присвоили себе знания, которые по праву должны принадлежать мне! Говори! Разве то, что я видел первого Ракана, не означает, что я сам Ракан?

И он затряс Мэллит так, что её голова замоталась из стороны в сторону.

— Я не знаю! — воскликнула она отчаянно. — Клятва заключается перед Создателем. А если первый Ракан и есть бог?!

Альдо резко выпустил её, и она шарахнулась прочь от него, прикрывая рукою живот.

— А в первый раз? — медленно проговорил Альдо, соображая. — Гоганы не стали бы покупать у меня первородство, не убедившись в том, что я Ракан. И они убедились в этом! Енниоль говорил, что память крови не лжёт. Ара показала прошлое моего рода. Все это видели! Все! Смерть моего предка, Ракана. Я видел, как убили…

Горло его свело судорогой, и он вынуждено остановился, задыхаясь и хватая ртом воздух.

Прошла минута. Потом другая.

— Альдо?.. — шёпотом позвала его Мэллит из своего угла, когда пауза затянулась.

Альдо повернулся к ней всем телом. Застывшее лицо его было неподвижно, но яркие голубые глаза смотрели беззащитно и беспомощно, как у обиженного ребёнка.

— Я видел смерть маршала Эктора Придда, — ровно ответил он. — Придда, не Ракана. Ты носишь под сердцем сына Повелителя Волн.

**6**

Повелитель Волн! Это объясняло всё.

Вот почему жезл ожил от его прикосновения; вот почему на его призыв откликнулось только море, а огонь, ветер и камень остались глухи. Вот почему два года назад в святилище гоганов он увидел смерть Придда, а не Ракана; оттого и на прошлой неделе в аквамариновой аре мелькнуло лицо, похожее на его собственное. Это хмурился его настоящий прародитель!.. И не потому ли в начале этого Круга Франциску Оллару удалось сесть на престол Талигойи, что наследник Эрнани XI Раканом не был?..

«Не Ракан, — повторял про себя Альдо, не в силах поверить до конца, — я не Ракан!».

Он не сюзерен Роберу, с Иноходцем они равны. И он ничем не выше ни Окделла, ни Алвы. Он – Придд, Придд-бастард! Ублюдок, как и Франциск Завоеватель. Однако ему никогда не одолеть Ворона: если вода и ветер схлестнутся между собой, победителей не будет.

Альдо с трудом сдерживался, чтобы не взвыть. Ему хотелось разбить вдребезги собственное отражение, так похожее на Унда со старинных фресок Диамни Коро.

Но если он не Ракан, то где же настоящий? Кому принадлежат права, которые он мнил своими? «Да закатная тварь его знает!» — подумал Альдо, корчась от боли. — «Может быть, Раканов не осталось вовсе».

И пропади они все пропадом!

Альдо метался по опустевшей гостинице как полоумный. Ему хотелось мчаться в базилику «Ожерелье миров» и долго, неистово, исступлённо трясти решётку, закрывающую вход в Священную крипту. Он с упоением представлял себе, как будет пинать её ногами и вопить что есть мочи оскорбления прабабке и её ублюдку, своему пращуру.

Поступи он так, добрые агариссцы не сочли бы его умалишённым. Со времени бедствия подобные сцены стали в порядке вещей.

Дождь продолжал лить – безостановочно, однообразно, неумолимо. Вода в полузатопленном городе поднималась всё выше – понемногу, но постоянно. Хозяин гостиницы и лакеи сбежали, захватив всё, что могли увезти; постояльцы выехали; оставались лишь он с Мэллит и полудюжиной алатских слуг.

Улицы вокруг становились более безлюдными. Вечером следующего дня, распахнув окно, Альдо испытал странное ощущение: ему показалось, что он находится в каюте тонущего корабля один в целом свете.

Его судно разбито, а шторм приближается.

— Альдо, — робко позвала его Мэллит из-за спины.

Он оглянулся. С той минуты, как гоганни узнала, что он не Ракан, она стала странно задумчивой.

— Альдо… — повторила она. Её золотистые глаза влажно блестели. — Это вина недостойной… Я оказалась недостойной, — поторопилась она исправиться. — Прости! Если бы тогда в Сакаци я не пришла к тебе, всё было бы по-другому.

— О чём ты? — рассеянно спросил Альдо, отворачиваясь и подставляя разгорячённое лицо холодному осеннему дождю. Он не хотел слушать её жалоб.

— О нашем сыне, — просто ответила она. — Он ведь гоган. Гоган, как и я.

Альдо медленно повернул голову обратно: ему показалось, что он улавливает в её словах что-то смутно-важное.

— Ты отдал нам своё первородство, — пояснила она тихим, несчастным голосом. — Нам, гоганам. А море, оно… Я думаю, оно сердится на тебя за это. Когда родится наш сын, новым Повелителем станет он. Слава Кабиоху, что не Раканом!

— Повелителем? — недоуменно спросил Альдо. — Он? Да его же ещё на свете нет!

— Поэтому всё и случилось, — ответила Мэллит, и слёзы потекли по её щекам. — Недостойная много думала, и, кажется, поняла. Ты позвал море. Оно пришло не к тебе, а за тобой. Наш сын мог бы прогнать его, но он ещё не родился.

— Ты бредишь, — ответил Альдо, дёрнувшись. — Иди спать!

Мэллит вышла, оставив дверь за собой приоткрытой. «Шпионит! — со злостью подумал Альдо. — Боится за меня… Или меня?».

Он отошёл от окна и принялся вышагивать по пустому общему залу. Ему хотелось отмахнуться от слов Мэллит как от ерунды, но что-то в них словно задело невидимую занозу в его душе. Невольно вспоминался разговор с покойным Эсперадором. Старик говорил что-то о Едоме… Так, кажется, звали этого древнего прожорливого гогана? Едом продал своё первородство за похлёбку и оказался отвержен. Отвержен! Потому что кровь не прощает предательства… Юнний сказал тогда: жезл принадлежит гогану. Твоему сыну от женщины из гонимого народа. А ты, ради короны Раканов продавший свою кровь, ты погиб.

И мёртвый Эсперадор торжественно повторил из глубины его памяти:

— Ибо как ты поступал, так поступлено будет и с тобою; воздаяние твое обратится на голову твою!

Альдо внезапно почувствовал, что весь продрог. Влажный холодный воздух врывался в приотворённое окно, и общая зала быстро выстыла.

А что, если старик не бредил? Что, если за предательство крови стихия воздаст ему своим предательством? Море придёт за ним, а гоган, которому он продал свои права, ещё не родился?

Неужели он скоро погибнет? – молнией пронеслось у него в голове.

Бред! Чушь. Эсператистские басни. Этого не может быть. Пусть он не Ракан, но он всё же Повелитель. И он докажет это. Сегодня же он заставит море отступить, а дождь – прекратиться. Только надо дождаться, пока заснёт Мэллит: иначе, завидев жезл в его руках, глупая девчонка опять помешает ему.

«А как же отец? — внезапно подумал Альдо.

Он словно споткнулся об эту нечаянную мысль и встал как вкопанный.

Отец утонул, когда они с матерью катались на лодке. А если их смерть не была случайностью? Если отец, как и он сам, погрешил против крови, считая себя Раканом?

И разве может Повелитель Волн утонуть _просто так?_

Нет! Волны покарали его, как отверженного Едома.

Альдо рванулся к сундуку, в который слуги упаковали книги, и достал Эсператию, чтобы прочитать предание, о котором говорил покойный Юнний. Но он не помнил ни названия части, ни номера главы; книга же была огромной. Судорожно пролистав сотню страниц, Альдо со злобой швырнул её обратно.

— Тут сам Леворукий ногу сломит!

Ара из огромного аквамарина пришла ему на ум – ара Повелителя Волн. Он видел в ней шторм, вызванный разгневанным Раканом, и гигантскую волну, которая неслась на него, разинув влажную пасть.

Что это было: гибель отца в прошлом или его собственная гибель в будущем?

Альдо застонал от бессильного страха. Погибнуть… Умереть захлебнувшись, как жалкие крысёныши из Ордена Истины! Ужасно!... Но это невозможно! Нет. Он молод, он едва начал жить! Этой весной ему минуло всего двадцать шесть лет.

А разве отец был старше?

Альдо сжал руками голову, пытаясь вернуть себе самообладание. Нет! Он не погибнет. Он просто напугал себя страшными сказками, как маленький ребёнок. Он Повелитель Волн. Разве море не выполнило его приказ уничтожить Орден истинников? Мерзкая нора в одночасье лопнула под напором воды. И это всё сделал он – он, Повелитель! А другого нет и не будет.

«Сегодня, — решил Альдо, — море отступит. Я велю ему оставить этот город. Агарис уже достаточно наказан за свои грехи. Я пощажу тех, кто выжил».

Нужно только дождаться, когда заснёт Мэллит.

В пятом часу утра, когда усталая гоганни, наконец, задремала, Альдо украдкой выскользнул из гостиницы. На сей раз он не взял с собой никаких провожатых. Кипарисовый ларец тоже остался ждать на столе: жезл, потихоньку вынутый из раки, был тщательно завёрнут в полу плаща.

Город казался брошенным на произвол судьбы. Внутри опустевших домов ощущалось странное копошение, одновременно осторожное и небрежное: так крысы роются в куче отбросов в поисках куска полакомее. Альдо сообразил, что это мародёры. Они орудовали на каждой улице. К счастью, на него они не обратили никакого внимания: им и без того было довольно дела.

Мародёры, монахи-могильщики да беднота, которой некуда было бежать – только они и оставались в Агарисе.

В предрассветной мгле Альдо нашёл отвесный берег, откуда в первый раз призвал море. Бухта под ним была почти затоплена: вода поднялась так высоко, что всего на несколько бье не доставала до откоса. Однако Альдо скорее ощущал её присутствие, чем видел: небо покрывали свинцовые тучи, и сумрак вокруг казался плотным, как густой туман. Солнце, даже если оно взошло, вряд ли пробилось бы сквозь серую завесу влаги. Дождь лил как из ведра.

Шляпа и плащ Альдо промокли насквозь. Он бережно развернул жезл – тот гудел теперь низко и глухо. Альдо наставил аметист набалдашника на приблизившееся вплотную море и попробовал сосредоточиться на своих ощущениях.

— Остановись! — вполголоса приказал он. — Оставь этот город. Уходи!

Свинцово-серая волна плеснула ему под ноги. Альдо вдруг показалось, что это огромный спрут пытается добраться до него, протягивая к его ногам жадные скользкие щупальца. Эта дикая мысль вызвала в нём какой-то метафизический ужас.

— Убирайся! — крикнул он, инстинктивно отмахиваясь жезлом. — Я Ракан!

Последнее сорвалось у него с языка само собой, по привычке. Море зашумело, заволновалось, загоготало, словно добрая сотня прозрачных спрутов под водой одновременно затряслась от хохота. Мелкие волны пошли по затопленной бухте, превращая водную гладь в складки огромной алчной утробы.

— Я ваш Повелитель! — крикнул Альдо, до боли сжимая жезл. — Вы должны повиноваться!

Волны нехотя отступили, но Альдо отчётливо слышал их возмущённый ропот. Так ропщет толпа перед тираном: она ещё признаёт его, но уже готова взбунтоваться и снести всё на своём пути.

Мэллит была права, мелькнуло у него в голове. Море пришло за ним. Волны хотят покарать предателя.

Альдо понял это с полной ясностью. Кровь, текущая в его жилах, больше не принадлежит ему.

— Я ваш Повелитель! — крикнул Альдо отчаянно и почти безнадёжно.

Ближайшая волна разбежалась и, высоко взлетев над берегом, плюнула пеной прямо ему в лицо. Альдо отступил, оскальзываясь на вязкой набухшей земле, а потом повернулся и побежал прочь.

В гостиницу он вернулся только после полудня.

Обеспокоенные слуги искали его, но Мэллит почему-то не выбежала навстречу в беспокойстве и тревоге. Вместо того, чтобы метаться как потерянная (чего Альдо, признаться, ожидал) она неподвижно стояла у окна в своей комнате и погасшим взглядом смотрела сквозь залитое потоками дождя стекло. Её внимание было настолько поглощено чем-то во внутреннем дворе, что она даже не заметила возвращения мужа.

Альдо с облегчением спрятал жезл обратно в ларец. Он был рад, что им не придётся объясняться по поводу реликвии.

— Собирайся, — велел он коротко. — Дороги в Агарисе уже свободны, я проверил. Мы уезжаем сегодня.

Мэллит даже не повернула головы. Она смотрела на что-то так пристально, что не слышала его слов.

Альдо подошёл к окну. Сквозь залитое водой и запотевшее стекло в свинцовом переплёте ничего не было видно, но ему всё же почудилось, что во дворе мелькнуло что-то жёлтое.

— Что ты там высматриваешь? — спросил он грубо.

На сей раз Мэллит услышала. Она вздрогнула и медленно перевела на него застывший взгляд. В нём плескался беспредельный ужас.

— Там мой отец, — беззвучно пробормотала она.

Альдо снова бросил быстрый взгляд во двор. Внизу было пусто.

— Ты сошла с ума, — сказал он презрительно. — Твой отец давно мёртв. Да и как ты могла рассмотреть хоть что-то сквозь этот треклятый ливень?

Но Мэллит продолжала бормотать как сомнамбула:

— Там мой отец!

— Будь это так, он поднялся бы наверх, — возразил Альдо. — Никто не станет торчать под окнами в такую погоду. У тебя просто помутилось в голове!

Его охватили раздражение и досада: вот, возись теперь с полоумной, которой мерещится Леворукий знает что! Должно быть, так на неё действует беременность. Он слыхал, что в таких случаях мужьям спасу нет от нелепых капризов и слезливых страхов, и едва не заскрежетал зубами, подумав, что теперь ему придётся нянчиться со свихнувшейся бабёнкой. Скорее бы уж она разродилась! Это единственное, на что годится дурочка: дать ему наследника.

Наследника-гогана.

Альдо замер, как мародёр, застигнутый на месте преступления. Мысли в его голове завертелись, как волны в водовороте. Гоган! Едома одурачил младший брат, а его, Альдо, обобрал гоган. Младенец, который ещё не родился. Мэллит сказала, что именно он станет новым Повелителем, когда появится на свет.

А если он не появится? Тогда у волн не останется иного Повелителя, кроме него, Альдо!

Альдо посмотрел на Мэллит через плечо. Она опять замерла у окна, как зачарованный кролик перед удавом. Невысокая и худенькая, она была хрупкой, как тонкое стекло.

Такой легко умереть. Её способна убить любая мелочь. Если она простынет, если заболеет, если упадёт, не удержавшись на лестнице или скользком полу…

И младенец-гоган не родится.

Набалдашник у жезла Повелителя Волн должен быть достаточно тяжёлым.

Альдо украдкой прикоснулся к крышке кипарисового ларца. Если сейчас он снова достанет жезл, Мэллит ничего не заметит: она целиком поглощена своими химерами. Ему хватит всего одного точного удара в висок. Бедная девочка умрёт легко и безболезненно, даже не успев понять, что произошло. А слугам он скажет, что она оступилась во время сборов и ударилась головой о край сундука. Кто подвергнет сомнению его слова? Свидетелей нет, как, впрочем, нет и судей.

И младенец-гоган умрёт вместе с ней.

Его сын. Его неродившийся сын.

Единственный сын.

Альдо обожгло как раскалённым железом. С пронзительностью, с которой иногда ощущается будущее, он понял, что у него больше никогда не будет другого.

Неужели он готов убить собственного сына?..

Альдо сжал пальцами пылающий лоб, потрясённый своими мыслями. Неужели он так боится смерти, что готов уничтожить младенца в утробе матери?

Твари закатные!

Разве он не дворянин?! Разве не привык он с малых лет к опасности? Разве не умеет смотреть прямо в лицо смерти, как положено мужчине? Неужели он всего лишь трус, жалкий трус, малодушный мерзавец, готовый жертвовать чем угодно ради собственной безопасности?

Какая дрянная мыслишка!

Матильда сказала бы, что он рехнулся.

Робер отшатнулся бы от него с отвращением.

А отец – разве перекладывал он свои грехи на других? А ведь в день смерти он был молод, и ещё моложе была мать. Но они сами ответили за свои ошибки.

Он должен платить по своим счетам сам.

Нет, положительно: он слишком долго просидел изгнанником в этом подлом городе! Обожаемый внук, сюзерен для кучки трусливых ничтожеств! Последний Ракан в роду. Но теперь всё изменилось. Пора стать не последним, а первым, и не Раканом, а родоначальником новых Повелителей Волн!

Альдо снял руку с ларца. Он не сбежит от судьбы, как перепуганная крыса, огрызаясь на ходу. Он поступит как мужчина и Повелитель. О его слабости не узнает никто. Он пожал плечами: у всех бывают плохие минуты.

Волны не простят его, если он дополнит продажу первородства убийством. Пусть Мэллит родит нового Повелителя.

Тем временем гоганни отошла от окна и, двигаясь как во сне, направилась к двери. Альдо успел перехватить её на полпути.

— Мэллит? Ты куда собралась?

— Там мой отец, — ответила она без всякого выражения. — Он зовёт меня.

Её взгляд был таким застывшим, а голос звучал так безжизненно, что Альдо охватило дурное предчувствие. Он схватил жену за плечи и, развернув лицом к себе, ощутимо встряхнул.

— Посмотри на меня! — велел он. — Я говорю тебе, что во дворе никого нет!

— Там мой отец, — повторяла Мэллит монотонно. — Недостойная должна выйти. Недостойная нужна ему.

— Ты нужна нашему сыну! — резко возразил Альдо, встряхивая её снова. — Нашему живому сыну, а не своему мёртвому отцу! А не должна ты быть недостойной матерью!

Взяв ладонь Мэллит, он крепко приложил её к животу гоганни.

— Вот наш сын! — сказал он. — Слышишь? Не смей забывать о нём!

Во взгляде Мэллит мелькнуло что-то осмысленное. Она ласково провела ладонью по животу, и лицо её слегка прояснилось. Она походила на человека, пробуждающегося от какого-то липкого сна. Альдо решил воспользоваться этим.

— Я запрещаю тебе выходить во двор, — приказал он. — Всё, что ты делаешь, отныне ты должна делать только ради нашего сына. Слышишь? И я тоже, — добавил он секунду спустя.

— Да, — ответила Мэллит.

Она глубоко вздохнула, словно освобождаясь от морока.

— Не гляди больше в окно, — предупредил её Альдо. — И помни: твоей семьи давно нет в живых. Всё, что у тебя есть, сейчас в тебе самой. Если ты хоть на мгновение забудешь об этом, ты погубишь нашего сына. А ты должна произвести его на свет, иначе некому будет повелевать волнами!

— Альдо… Я запомню, — прошептала Мэллит. — Я сделаю всё, как ты говоришь.

Альдо с облегчением выдохнул: ему удалось достучаться до её сознания.

— Начинай собираться, — произнёс он. — Ты уезжаешь завтра.

Мэллит испуганно посмотрела на него.

— Я хочу сказать: вы уезжаете, — поправился Альдо. — Ты и наш сын. Я распоряжусь, чтобы слуги немедленно начали сборы. Завтра с рассветом вы отправитесь в Сакаци. Это лучшее место для родов. Матильда сумеет позаботиться и о малыше, когда придёт срок ему родиться, и о тебе.

— А ты? — потрясённо спросила Мэллит одними губами.

— А я останусь здесь, — просто ответил Альдо. — Ты ведь знаешь сама и сказала мне вчера: другого выхода нет.

Мэллит поняла его мгновенно. Глаза её расширились, став неправдоподобно огромными на нежном личике, а нижняя губа едва заметно задрожала.

«Она же останется совсем одна! — подумал Альдо. — Мне придётся покинуть её».

И острая жалость полоснула его по сердцу.

— Бедная моя пчёлка, — проговорил он ласково, погладив её по руке, — бедная моя пчёлка!

Мэллит кинулась ему на шею. Он зарылся лицом в её волосы, такие солнечные в этот беспросветно-серый день, и несколько минут простоял так. Затем разжал руки и отстранился.

— Послушай внимательно, пчёлка, — сказал он мягко. — Когда я был совсем ребёнком, мой отец утонул – здесь, в агарисском заливе. Я не знаю, почему это случилось. Наверно, мать могла бы рассказать мне об этом, но она погибла вместе с ним. Если б она выжила, она предупредила бы меня. Тогда я не совершил бы стольких ошибок, сколько наделал. Но я не хочу, чтобы наш сын повторил мою судьбу. Для этого ты должна выжить, Мелитта. Когда наш сын вырастет, расскажи ему обо всём.

Мэллит судорожно кивнула. По её щекам катились крупные слёзы.

— А сейчас я помогу тебе собраться, — продолжал Альдо с деланной беспечностью. — Слугам я скажу, что поеду вперёд разведать дорогу – налегке, ещё с вечера. Потом говори им всё, что захочешь. Но Матильде, как доберётесь до Сакаци, сразу расскажи правду. Ей будет тяжело принять это, но она сильная женщина. Она вынесет. А этот жезл, — Альдо указал на кипарисовый ларец, — я доверяю тебе. Я велю слугам приторочить его к твоему седлу. Когда придёт время, отдай его нашему сыну. Это всё, что я могу оставить ему в наследство, но зато оно полностью его.

Мэллит склонила голову, соглашаясь.

— Какое имя ему дать? — тихо спросила она.

Альдо задумался. Почему-то этот вопрос ни разу не возникал в его мозгу за все эти месяцы. Вероятно, он просто не осознавал до конца, что дал жизнь новому человеку.

— Назови его Альдо, — весело попросил он.

Сборы продолжались до позднего вечера. Альдо тянул время, как мог. Ему до дрожи не хотелось окунаться в сырую промозглую темень, обволакивающую агонизирующий Агарис как траур. Дождь всё лил и лил, барабаня в запертые ставни, как припозднившийся гость.

Наконец, Альдо решился. Было уже около полуночи, когда он покинул гостиницу, ещё раз повторив свои распоряжения на завтра. Выехав за ворота, он ещё с час блуждал, отыскивая в ночном мраке монастырь Ордена Славы: здешние монахи ещё продолжали хоть как-то обходить город и помогать нуждающимся.

Найдя нужную дверь, он дёрнул за верёвку колокола и долго трезвонил в него.

— Я хочу пожертвовать Ордену этого коня для вывоза больных и раненых! — сообщил он появившемуся привратнику.

Заодно с конём Альдо пожертвовал Славе дорожный плащ и шляпу, а также всё, что завалялось у него в карманах – монеты, драгоценности, безделушки. Всё это было ему уже без надобности. Он действовал словно под влиянием вдохновения, легко и свободно. Монах смотрел на него не без удивления, но подарки принял: знатный господин был обходителен, добродушен и трезв. Кто знает, какие грехи перед Создателем он замаливает, отдавая одежду в такой ливень?

Из монастыря Альдо пешком отправился к берегу, с которого призывал море. Хорошие истории должны заканчиваться там, где начинались. Периодически сбиваясь в темноте с дороги, Альдо развлекался тем, что высчитывал в уме день рождения сына. По всему выходило, что тот появится на свет в самом начале лета – когда старый парк вокруг Сакаци расцветёт, а беседки оплетут вьющиеся мелкие розы.

Альдо попробовал представить себе, как будет выглядеть Альдо младший, когда вырастет. Перед его мысленным взором возникло собственное отражение: весёлые голубые глаза, беззаботная белозубая улыбка всеобщего любимца и баловня. Только волосы сына отливали не чистым золотом, как у него самого, а солнечной рыжиной.

Гоган! Его сын – гоган! Альдо едва не расхохотался в голос: вот уж кто из всей их семьи сумеет сколотить себе состояньице!

Пожалуй, он будет поумней отца.

Лицо Альдо было совершенно мокрым – из-за дождя.

Наконец, он отыскал бухту, над которой в первый раз опробовал жезл. Теперь её не было: море затопило её полностью. Откос, прежде горделиво возвышавшийся над нею, был полностью залит водой: Альдо брёл в луже, доходившей ему до середины сапог.

Волны ждали его с нетерпением. Море алчно шевелилось, как тысяченогий спрут, пришедший за своей жертвой.

Альдо почувствовал, что основательно продрог. Как тяжело, что он совсем один! Как бы любим он ни был, как бы ни был дорог своим друзьям и родным, умереть приходится в одиночку. Вокруг не было никого, кроме волн, но они – его подданные, его стихия! – стали его злейшими врагами.

Волны – холодные, скользкие спруты. Как могло оказаться, что эти мерзкие слизни оказались на гербе Повелителя Волн – у него, с его любовью к жизни, с его горячей кровью?! Пусть Придды забирают спрутов в свои владения. Его сын выберет себе другой герб.

Альдо вдруг показалось, что в волнах плеснуло гибкое чёрное тело. Он прищурился, всматриваясь. Быть не может: дельфин! Альдо часто видел их изображения на старинных фресках: сильных, весёлых, радостно резвящихся в воде. Морскую колесницу Унда влекла за собой целая их стая, а сам Ушедший, удивительно похожий на юную золотоволосую женщину, правил ими белым, как пена, жезлом.

Вот что будет на его новом гербе.

В затопленной бухте плеснуло снова. Дельфин кружился совсем близко, всего в нескольких шагах от Альдо, наслаждаясь дождём и набегающими волнами. Да и чего ему было бояться, когда вода – его родная стихия?

Правду говоря, Альдо не был уверен, что не находится в плену у собственного воображения. Но он и не хотел разувериться. В глубине души он знал, что в конце море обернётся холодным спрутом, который обовьёт его щупальцами и утащит к себе на глубину. Но по крайней мере в минуту смерти вместе с ним будет настоящий друг.

Альдо тихонько засмеялся и широко распахнул руки, словно собирался обнять своего спутника.

— Волны! — крикнул он в полный голос, — встречайте своего Повелителя!

И он бросился в затопленную бухту.

Дождь прекратился за три часа до рассвета. Тучи разошлись, и впервые за несколько последних дней на измученный Агарис взглянуло ясное осеннее солнце.

Рассвет застал Мэллит верхом на лошади. Она не плакала: нельзя было позволять себе даже думать об случившемся до приезда в Сакаци. Все её силы принадлежали сыну.

— Гица принцесса, мы готовы, — оповестил её старший из слуг, последний раз проверив обоз, — Прикажете отправляться?

Мэллит молча кивнула. Их маленький отряд – тележка с сундуками, которую тащили два алатских мула, да шестеро верховых – тронулся с места. Альдо накануне велел ехать к Северным воротам – тем самым, к которым они не смогли пробиться ещё несколько дней назад.

Теперь дороги были почти пусты. Хотя наводнение не добралось до Адрианова холма, он тоже сильно пострадал – из-за паники, мародёров и бесконечного проливного дождя. Многие дома стояли закрытыми и брошенными, сточные канавы были переполнены, и вода на мостовой доходила до щиколоток. Колёса чавкали и время от времени проваливались в вязкую жижу. Но лошади и мулы шагали бодро: проглянувшее солнышко благотворно подействовало на животных и на людей. То здесь, то там открывались ставни и мелькали лица: оставшиеся жители со вздохом облегчения встречали рассвет. Постепенно на улицах стал появляться народ: беднота, старики, верующие, уповавшие на милость Создателя. Они выходили наружу оценить ущерб, нанесённый разгулом стихии.

Кто-то из прохожих, видимо, напугал лошадь Мэллит. Животное заметалось по улице, шарахаясь от рук алатцев, которые пытались успокоить его. Секунда – и лошадь понесла. Мэллит, не успев даже толком испугаться, уцепилась обеими руками за её шею.

Крики всполошившихся слуг замерли вдали очень быстро. Лошадь мчалась, взбрыкивая крупом, и Мэллит поняла, что не сможет удерживаться долго. Её охватил парализующий страх – не за себя, а за ребёнка, которого она носила в себе.

Альдо велел им выжить!

«Пожалуйста!» — взмолилась Мэллит неведомо кому. Лошадь словно услышала её и на полном скаку вскинула задом, пытаясь избавиться от всадницы. Мэллит мысленно завизжала и в ту же секунду обозлилась на саму себя.

Это она – она, которая в ночь огнеглазого Флоха выпрыгивала из окна и спускалась вниз по дереву – кудахчет как глупая курица, когда опасность грозит её сыну? У неё хватало мужества бродить в одиночку по ночному городу, так неужели ей не хватит мужества сейчас?

Эти мысли молнией проносились у неё в голове, когда краем глаза она заметила толстый сук, на который несла её взбесившаяся лошадь. Извернувшись, как кошка, Мэллит отпустила шею животного и что есть силы вцепилась в толстую ветку. Её вырвало из седла, но удержаться на суку ей всё же не удалось: поболтавшись секунду в воздухе, она рухнула навзничь прямо на мокрую солому, рассыпанную по земле. Рядом валялось какое-то тряпьё и разорванные тюки. Должно быть, кто-то из жителей выкинул лишней хлам, сбегая из тонущего Агариса.

Знакомая фигура в чёрно-жёлтом балахоне загородила переулок. Лошадь Мэллит заржала, поднялась на дыбы, а затем шарахнулась к стене какого-то дома, проехавшись по нему всем боком. Кипарисовый ларец, притороченный к седлу с той стороны, раскололся как орех. Жезл вывалился из него и покатился назад к Мэллит, а освободившаяся лошадь ликующее заржала и помчалась вперёд, мгновенно скрывшись из виду.

«Наследство моего сына!» — стукнуло в мозгу у Мэллит. Резво вскочив на ноги, она рванулась к реликвии, оставленной Альдо на её попечение и инстинктивно прижала её к себе.

— Дочь моя! — произнёс старик в чёрно-жёлтом балахоне.

Мэллит задрожала от этого голоса. Вчерашний кошмар, который сумел прогнать Альдо, вернулся к ней, но теперь он был ближе, намного ближе! Её отец вновь стоял под дождём, протягивая вперёд руки с требовательной мольбой.

Под дождём?.. Но ведь дождь уже окончился!

Вокруг неярко светило солнце, но Мэллит казалось, что она видит отцовское лицо словно сквозь мутное стекло, залитое потоками воды. Он как будто он плакал всей кожей.

— Помоги нам, — шептал он, и его голос так же тёк и расползался шорохами и звоном дождя. — Твоя мать, твои сёстры и братья, все они зовут тебя!

— Ты же умер! — крикнула Мэллит отчаянно – то ли вслух, то ли мысленно.

— Мэллит! — отвечала ей мать. Она стояла на том же месте, где секунду назад был отец, и лицо её тоже текло и подёргивалось влажной рябью.

Мэллит бессознательно подняла жезл, дрожа от ужаса и какого-то липкого омерзения.

Мать отступила на шаг, осуждающе качая головой.

— Недостойная дочь! — произнёс отец. Теперь он стоял на месте матери. — Позор чресл моих!

Мэллит неловко замахнулась, но ударить не смогла. Хотя образы родителей искажались, как отражение в бегущей воде, у неё не хватало духу поднять на них руку.

— Помоги нам! — жалобно звала её мать.

— Пойдём! — повторял отец, и его балахон развевался на ветру, словно поднимались и опускались пёстрые змеиные кольца.

Мэллит невольно отступила, продолжая крепко прижимать к себе жезл. Ещё несколько шагов – и она оступилась, споткнувшись об разбросанное на дороге тряпьё.

— Идём! — властно сказал отец, протягивая к ней руку, чтобы поднять. Его сплошь заливали потоки невидимого дождя, который лил только над его головой.

Молния сверкнула прямо над ним.

Ослепительная и бесшумная, она ударила в шаге от упавшей Мэллит. Отец завизжал неестественно высоким голосом – так завизжала бы огромная крыса, которую сжигают заживо. Чёрно-жёлтый балахон вспыхнул и задымился, а по земле забил в агонии змеевидный хвост, увенчанный на конце рыбьим плавником.

Что это?!.. Это тварь?..

— Мэллит!

Высокий всадник на огненно-рыжем коне несся ей навстречу по переулку. В его руках сиял золотой лук, стрела из которого только что поразила существо, пытавшееся увести её.

Блистательный Робер!..

Но как мог блистательный Робер оказаться здесь?

Мэллит резво вскочила на ноги и, едва всадник поравнялся с ней, со всей силы огрела его жезлом по спине.

Робер успел увернуться. Удар пришёлся главным образом по крупу коня. Тот оскорблённо всхрапнул и показательно лязгнул зубами прямо перед носом у храброй воительницы.

— Мэллит! — воскликнул блистательный Робер поражённо. — За что?..

Он выглядел совсем обычно, только сильно осунулся и похудел, а его глаза и щёки казались сильно запавшими. Он производил впечатление человека, только недавно оправившегося от тяжёлой болезни.

— Я… Я… Что это было?.. — пробормотала Мэллит, прижимая к себе жезл.

Робер быстро спешился.

— Эта тварь хотела сожрать тебя, — объяснил он негромко и мягко. — Чем бы она тебе не представлялась, это всего лишь иллюзия. Они способны наводить их, как закатные твари. Может быть, это и есть закатная тварь. Поверь мне, я знаю, о чём говорю. Взгляни сама: разве это то, что ты видела минуту назад?

Мэллит отрицательно замотала головой. В двух шагах от неё лежало нечто, похожее одновременно на рыбу и на змею.

Только сейчас она поняла: тварь охотилась не столько за ней, сколько за её сыном!

Блистательный Робер спас её.

— Мэллит? — обеспокоенно позвал он. — С тобой всё хорошо?

— Д-да, — с трудом ответила она. — Но откуда здесь блистательный?

— Я поехал в Эпинэ, — отозвался Робер, — но… гм… заболел по дороге. Выздоровев, я вернулся в Сакаци. Там Матильда сообщила мне, что вы с Альдо отправились обратно в Агарис. Я немедленно поехал следом и уже в пути узнал о здешнем бедствии. Все дороги из города заполнены беглецами. Что здесь стряслось? Потоп?

Мэллит покачала головой: она не в силах была рассказывать о случившемся.

Со свойственной ему деликатностью Робер понял её нежелание говорить.

— Матильда ожидает всех нас в Сакаци с нетерпением, — сказал он бодро, меняя тему.

— Мы сегодня возвращаемся туда, — ответила Мэллит. — Но моя лошадь сбежала.

— У меня есть запасная, — успокоил её Робер. — Лошадь моего друга, Ричарда Окделла. Я захватил её с собой на случай, если он ещё в Агарисе. Но, похоже, что он давно вернулся в Олларию. Так что пока ты можешь воспользоваться ею. Её зовут Сона, и у неё отличный характер.

Мэллит улыбнулась – несмело, но с глубокой признательностью.

— Блистательный очень добр, — сказала она, — и я благодарю его за помощь.

— Но… — Робер растерянно оглянулся, хмуря тёмные брови, — я не понимаю. Где Альдо, Мэллит? Разве он не с тобой?

Мэллит отступила на шаг и, положив руку на живот, ответила спокойно и с достоинством:

— Альдо здесь.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Господи помилуй, господи помилуй, господи помилуй (греч.).  
> **Здесь покоится Эсперадор Адриан (лат).  
> ***Помилуй (лат).  
> ****Создатель неба и земли, помилуй нас! (лат).


	7. Глава VII. Смута

**1**

_23 Осенних Волн-12 Осенних Молний, 399 год Круга Скал. Эр-Эпинэ_

Марсель Валме плохо переносил своё заточение.

Его арестовали сразу же после прибытия в Эр-Эпинэ, в последний месяц лета. Слуги, одетые в траур по герцогу Анри-Гийому, встретили его сухо и с подозрением, смотрели недоверчиво и вызвали замкового коменданта. Малосимпатичный офицер по имени Николя Карваль, насупившись, выслушал просьбу доложить о приезде виконта новому герцогу Эпинэ, взял незапечатанную записку принца Ракана, повертел её в руках и удалился, не сказав ни слова. Пять минут спустя Марселя и обоих его кэналлийцев обезоружили солдаты этого самого Карваля, такие же угрюмые и неразговорчивые, как их командир.

Зато Август Штанцлер, обнаружившийся здесь же в замке, оказался куда как многоречив!

Бывший кансильер до тошноты напомнил Марселю дорогого папеньку: грузный, отёчный, ласково-снисходительный, он исключительно мягко стелил жёсткое ложе. Он был старомодно учтив и назойливо-любопытен, и у него явно имелись свои планы на наследника Бертрама Валмона, очень кстати ставшего офицером герцога Алвы.

— Только не говорите мне «мой мальчик», граф! — взмолился Марсель после первого же медоточивого разговора. — Иначе я вспомню, что обязан отбывать сыновнюю повинность только три месяца в году. Предупреждаю вас: я сбегу, чего бы мне это не стоило, если вы продолжите настаивать на своём.

— Я готов рискнуть, мой мальчик, — заверил его Штанцлер, изображая истинно отеческую улыбку.

Робера Эпинэ в замке не было. Как выяснилось, дома никто и слыхом не слыхивал о его возвращении.

Не приехал он и позже. Лето сменилось осенью, а осень в свою очередь пошла на убыль. Марселя поселили в небольшой комнатке подвального этажа, а обоих его кэналлийцев увезли в другое место – Марселю так и не удалось узнать, в какое именно.

Он оказался в настоящем кипящем котле – в самом центре готовящейся смуты.

Вот куда его завело желание оказать услугу принцу Ракану!

Но разве это его вина?.. Увы! Он всегда был слишком чувствителен к чужому очарованию. Синие глаза и острый язык Алвы побудили Марселя очертя голову кинуться на военную службу; золотые локоны и обходительные манеры изгнанника-принца завели его в очаг мятежа. Он был просто не в состоянии противиться собственной натуре! Его поэтическая душа слепо подчинилась врождённому чувству прекрасного и в результате бесславно сгинула во мраке эпинского подвала.

— Ну нет, — бормотал Марсель, греясь у камина (осень уже вступала в свою последнюю четверть). — Больше я не попадусь в эту ловушку. Благодарю покорно! Отныне при виде всяких обаятельных проходимцев я буду представлять их стариками, скрюченными подагрой… И страдающими трясучкой вдобавок! Больше я не стану бегать по их поручениям и угождать их прихотям, что бы они не сулили мне взамен – даже если с королевской щедростью они не сулят ничего!

В конце концов, проза жизни действительно такова: и красавец Алва и сказочный принц-изгнанник со временем поседеют и одряхлеют, обзаведутся сонмом болезней и старческих немощей. Нужно только вообразить себе сегодняшних искусителей в их будущем обличье – и дело, фигурально выражаясь, будет в шляпе.

— С годами я узрю за муки воздаянье…* — бубнил Марсель себе под нос, рассеянно скользя по строчкам меланхоличного Филиппа Лепорта.

Томик оказался у него благодаря доброте вдовствующей маркизы Эр-При. Эта милая женщина, робкая и казавшаяся вечно испуганной, как загнанная ретивыми охотниками лань, понравилась Марселю. Её тихий голос, скромные манеры и истинное милосердие были как бальзам для его раненого сердца. Она единственная искренне беспокоилась об узнике, хотя только ей одной он и причинил огорчение своим приездом.

— Вы говорите, что мой сын уехал в Эпинэ? — дрожащим голосом спросила она Валме. — Разве он не с его высочеством?

— Я уверен, эрэа, что с ним всё в порядке, — поспешил Марсель утешить несчастную мать. — Должно быть, проводник просто обманул его в надежде на поживу. Но вашего сына не так-то легко захватить. К тому же принц говорил мне, что намеревается обыскать окрестности Сакаци.

В душе он испытывал глубокую жалость. Ему припомнилась странная история с проводником из монастыря святого Гермия и исчезновение Робера Эпинэ в Огненную ночь. Милейший принц Ракан говорил что-то о местных суевериях… Хотя Марселю больше верилось в причины более материального толка. Может быть, новый герцог и сумел выпутаться из неприятностей, но вполне могло случиться, что бедняга давно погиб.

Колокол замковой церкви Эр-Эпинэ внезапно загудел – настойчиво и заунывно.

Валме захлопнул томик Лепорта и поправил огонь каминными щипцами, присланными всё той же маркизой Жозиной вместе с тонким постельным бельём, скатертями и туалетными принадлежностями. Несмотря на то, что заступничеством славной женщины у него было в достатке и дров и торфа, от скорбного гула пробирал озноб.

Звонили как по покойнику.

— Может быть, это Штанцлер преставился? — обнадёжил самого себя Марсель.

На разъяснения караульных рассчитывать не приходилось. Его стерегли солдаты Карваля, а этот господин, как за несколько месяцев вполне убедился Марсель, был сильно предубеждён против дорогого папеньки и всего семейства Валмонов.

В первые дни заключения Марсель злился на себя и рвался на подвиги. Глупец! Простофиля! Как он мог угодить в такую очевидную засаду! Алва саркастически посмеётся над его нелепой авантюрой, как только узнает о ней, говорил он себе. Однако вид несчастной четы Маранов, повешенных в начале осени во дворе замка, изрядно поумерил его пыл. К тому же через месяц стали поступать известия из Олларии: Алва и сам оказался в Багерлее с клеймом государственного преступника. А покуда блистательный Первый маршал прохлаждался в тюремной камере, короля Фердинанда убили фанатики. Так что Марсель сподобился философского озарения и успокоился.

 _Festina lente**_ _,_ советовал знаменитый древний анакс. Эти слова Марсель собирался сделать своим новым девизом.

Но философия, вопреки ожиданиям, не утешала.

Колокола продолжали гудеть.

Под окном неторопливо прошлась невидимая отсюда лошадь: оконный проём представлял собою довольно широкое, но не слишком высокое зарешеченное отверстие, пробитое в стене подвала вровень с землёй. Из него вдруг потянуло холодным воздухом с отчётливым душком затхлости и плесени. Марсель поёжился. Какой-то солдат прогуливает коня? Или окно его камеры решили завалить взопревшим сеном в качестве небольшой пытки вонью? Он прислушался внимательнее: кажется, одинокая лошадь потеряла где-то подкову. Её неровный цокот наводил какую-то парализующую оторопь.

Стылая болотная сырость поползла сквозь решётку как гнилой туман. Это сочетание холода и тления было таким неестественным, что мороз пробежал у Марселя по коже.

Ещё немного, и он вообразит под своим окном саму Кладбищенскую лошадь!

Ну уж нет! Он встряхнулся и поднялся. Что бы он ни думал о суевериях, но примеру знатных господ не зазорно последовать. Если принц Ракан верит во всякую нечисть, способную сожрать его ближайшего друга и соратника, то что прикажете взять с виконта Валме? К тому же в этом подвале слишком темно! Он сейчас же зажжёт четыре свечи и расставит их по углам. И пускай колокол Эр-Эпинэ гудит как на похоронах: к виконту Валме не войдёт никакой кладбищенский дух. Кстати: прочесть четверной заговор тоже не помешает. По крайней мере, яркий свет и собственный голос разгонят тоскливый морок. Да, это пустое суеверие, ну и что? Кто его здесь увидит? К счастью, в этом треклятом подвале некому зубоскалить над слабонервным офицером по особым поручениям.

Успокоив свою совесть этими рассуждениями, Марсель запалил свечи, с грехом пополам прочитал четверной заговор (как выяснилось, он почти забыл его) и снова уселся у камина с твёрдым намерением опять погрузиться в меланхоличные злопыхания Лепорта.

С годами я узрю за муки воздаянье,

Зима осеребрит вам золото кудрей,

Померкнет царственный огонь двух солнц-очей,

Амур уйдёт, смущён, утратив обаянье.

И нежная краса в своем благоуханье

Уступит времени — и в прелести своей;

Поблекнет цвет ланит с утратой юных дней —

И где сокровище, мое очарованье?

На душе у Марселя явственно полегчало. Даже настроение чуть-чуть приподнялось. Отложив Лепорта, он ещё раз прислушался.

Одинокая лошадь удалилась, но замковый колокол продолжал гудеть. Такой долгий звон на памяти Марселя случался впервые.

Что же всё-таки произошло? В Эр-Эпинэ скончалась какая-то важная особа? Уж не Штанцлер ли, чем Леворукий не шутит?

А вдруг это маркиза Жозина?

Марсель вздрогнул при этой мысли. Бедная женщина, сохранившая в зрелом возрасте застенчивое очарование девушки, имела слабое сердце. А если оно не выдержало неопределённости и остановилось от тревоги за единственного оставшегося сына?

Взбудораженный дурным предчувствием, Марсель снова встал. Создатель, если ты существуешь, ты не допустишь подобной несправедливости!

«Спрошу у караульных, — подумал он. — Не убьют же они меня, в конце концов, если я осведомлюсь о здоровье вдовствующей маркизы? Ведь если я не сижу на хлебе и воде в каком-нибудь карцере, этим я обязан именно ей».

Он решительно двинулся к двери, собираясь постучать в неё, чтобы привлечь внимание стражи. Однако не успел сделать и четырёх шагов.

Дверь распахнулась сама, стремительно и резко, словно её изнутри толкнул разъярённый носорог. Тяжёлая дубовая створка загрохотала, ударившись о стену и лязгнув наружным засовом. В проёме показался граф Штанцлер – потный, побагровевший, набычившийся как взбесившийся буйвол. Он ввалился внутрь, рывком захлопнул дверь, поискал засов, которого с этой стороны не было, метнулся к камину и, пыхтя, подтащил ящик для дров, а затем, дико осмотревшись по углам, освещённым четырьмя свечами, тяжело рухнул на один из двух стульев, имевшихся у Марселя в распоряжении.

При этом он беспрестанно бормотал что-то себе под нос, яростно и неразборчиво, захлёбываясь словами.

Подобная бесцеремонность переходила всякие границы. Всё-таки это была камера виконта Валме, а не проходной двор!

Марсель с достоинством встал перед бывшим кансильером:

— Любезный граф, чему обязан таким неожиданным визитом? Для допроса уже немного поздновато, вы не находите?

Штанцлер не обратил на его слова ни малейшего внимания: он слепо шарил руками по груди, словно пытаясь найти под камзолом оружие или защитный амулет.

— Он был прав… Он был прав! — вырывалось у него изо рта безостановочно.

— Кто был прав? — осведомился Марсель, приподнимая левую бровь совсем по-алвовски.

— Ла Риссан, — отозвался Штанцлер, задыхаясь. — Она умерла, умерла!

Сердце Марселя ёкнуло.

— Надеюсь, вы говорите не о маркизе Эр-При, граф? — спросил он, почти не надеясь услышать обнадёживающий ответ.

— Я здесь не при чём! — вдруг тоненько взвизгнул Штанцлер. — Ни при чём, слышите! Я добивался власти только для неё! Для неё!.. — истерически выкрикнул он, нелепо жестикулируя. — А если и для себя, — добавил он тут же, дрожа как в лихорадке, — то не ей меня упрекать! Она сама… Она сама убивала!

Марсель поднял вторую бровь. Не похоже, чтобы речь шла о маркизе Эр-При.

— Вы кого-то убили, дорогой граф? — поинтересовался он прокурорским тоном.

— Я не убивал! — завопил Штанцлер срывающимся фальцетом. — Я её не убивал! Она сама виновата! Она хотела этого. Я действовал в её интересах – всегда, слышите, всегда! Моей вины тут нет. Оставь меня в покое! — взвизгнул он, нашарив, наконец, эсперу на шее и выставляя её перед собой. — Уходи! Не хочу тебя видеть!

Марсель остолбенел от удивления. Только сейчас он сообразил: то, что он первоначально принял за ярость, было ужасом – почти животной паникой.

— О ком вы говорите? — спросил он, начиная понимать, что не понимает вообще ничего.

Штанцлер неожиданно разрыдался – в голос, как истеричная баба, трясясь в крупном ознобе. Он заслонил руками лицо, и по его коротким толстым пальцам, украшенным перстнями, потоком полились крупные слёзы.

— Я не хочу… — лопотал он неразборчиво, — не хочу, не хочу, не хочу!..

Марсель пожал плечами и сел на стул. Его любопытство было возбуждено, но приходилось выжидать.

Постепенно Штанцлер затих, обессилев от сильных переживаний. Его всхлипывания и бормотание становились всё реже. Марсель придвинул к себе бутылку вина (её принесли вместе с ужином), налил бокал и подтолкнул его поближе к бывшему кансильеру. Тот не сразу понял смысл немого приглашения, но потом до него всё же дошло. Он принял бокал трясущейся рукой и выпил его, щедро залив вином подбородок и воротник. Почти сразу же на него напала икота. Он задыхался и сипел, судорожно силясь ухватить посиневшими губами глоток воздуха. Вид у него был жалкий и отвратительный.

Марсель бестрепетно налил второй бокал и помог Штанцлеру донести его до рта не расплескав.

Это помогло.

— Я не виноват! — снова забормотал Штанцлер, видимо, не в силах перестать оправдываться. — Я думал только о ней! Клянусь. Ведь я любил её. Я любил только её!

— Кого? — спросил Марсель. — О ком вы говорите?

— О моей дочери, — неожиданно ответил Штанцлер. — О моей несчастной дочери!

И снова разрыдался. Его судорожные всхлипы до отвращения походили на рвотные позывы.

Мысли Марселя разбежались как мыши, потревоженные веником.

— А я полагал… — медленно проговорил он, — а я-то полагал, любезный граф, что вы старый холостяк!

— Д-да… Х-холостяк… — с трудом выговорил Штанцлер: его горло свело пароксизмом.

— О! — произнёс Марсель легкомысленным тоном. — Так у вас есть ублюдок! Но это же самое обычное дело, дорогой граф! У меня у самого есть двое или трое ублюдков. Не помню точно сколько именно.

Штанцлер даже на секунду перестал давиться слезами: его, похоже, потрясло легкомыслие виконта.

— Но я абсолютно убеждён, что вы заботились о вашей дочери как любящий отец, — тут же добавил Марсель сочувственным тоном.

Штанцлер трясущейся рукой потянулся к опустевшей на две трети бутылке. Предупредительный Марсель догадливо подсуетился и налил бывшему кансильеру третий бокал.

Тот выпил, чуть-чуть успокаиваясь. Его взгляд начинал потихоньку стекленеть: любитель травяных отваров явно отвык от крепких напитков.

— Вы не знаете, каково это… — нечленораздельно забормотал он, невидящим взглядом уставившись перед собой. — Вам не понять… Вы слишком ветрены! А я был одинок – всегда. Мне шёл четвёртый десяток… Каролина тоже была не молода, и они с Ариго окончательно осточертели друг другу. Если Каролине захотелось меня, то почему бы и нет? Она была ловкая женщина и могла бы стать полезной. Но потом… Потом родилась Кат…

Штанцлер схватился рукой за горло и сжал его, словно пытаясь удержать это имя у себя в глотке.

Однако Марсель сразу сообразил: королева! От любопытства даже уши у него под волосами поднялись и насторожились как у собаки.

— А потом родилась ваша дочь, — услужливо подсказал он, подливая вина в бокал. — Разумеется, это было прелестное дитя!

— Прелестное, — заплетающимся языком подтвердил Штанцлер. — Чудесное, необыкновенное! Моя дочь. Вылитая мать лицом, но ум, характер, воля – о, всё это досталось от меня, то была плоть от моей плоти! Знаете ли вы, каково это: понимать, что больше не одинок? Тогда я почувствовал, что для меня больше нет ничего невозможного. Она станет всем, и я стану всем вместе с ней!

— И ваша дочь стала королевой? Катарина? — неосторожно спросил Марсель: этот вопрос просто жёг ему язык.

В помутившемся взгляде Штанцлера блеснул животный ужас.

— Нет! — выкрикнул он, хватая Марселя за руку. — Не называйте её по имени! Она войдёт! А если она войдёт, то нам обоим несдобровать – и вам тоже, мой мальчик! И вам тоже!..

Марсель кинул быстрый взгляд на дверь, припёртую ящиком для дров. Всё было ясно. Штанцлер свихнулся.

— Вряд ли, ведь снаружи охрана, — ответил он.

— Охрана, — бессмысленно повторил за ним Штанцлер и, снова схватившись за эсперу, принялся её целовать. — Пусть Четверо охранят нас от всякого зла!

— А почему звонят в колокола? В замке что-то произошло? — сведомился Марсель небрежно, желая отвлечь собеседника от приступа дикого фанатизма.

— В замке? — машинально переспросил Штанцлер: похоже, вопрос едва дошёл до его сознания. — Нет. Звонят из-за Левия.

— Левий? — встрепенулся Марсель. — Магнус Ордена Милосердия? Разве он умер?

— Почему умер? — удивился Штанцлер. — Он привёз новости из Агариса. Они вывели всех из равновесия… Ох, простите меня, мой мальчик! — вдруг осклабился он, словно спохватившись и впервые сообразив, где именно он находится. — Я не в себе!.. Потерял самообладание… Я пришёл к вам, ища покоя и отдохновения. Д-да, п-покоя и от-тдохновения… Доживите до моих лет, и вы поймёте: это самые драгоценные вещи в мире. Я невольно нарушил ваше уединение, — продолжал он, с трудом оглядываясь. — Н-надеюсь, вы не в обиде, мальчик мой, что я навязал вам своё общество?..

«Отдохновение! — подумал виконт презрительно. — То-то он влетел сюда как взбесившийся носорог!».

— Знаете, граф, — произнёс он вслух, — я, похоже, заблуждался на ваш счёт. Представьте себе: я всегда считал вас сторонником Раканов. А выясняется, что втайне вы держите руку Олларов. Ведь ваша дочь королева. Вот так приятный сюрприз!

В осоловевших от слёз и вина глазах Штанцлера загорелся недобрый огонёк – слабый, едва тлеющий.

— Раканы… — промычал он. — Раканы… Их дело правое, но им никогда не вернуться.

— Зачем же тогда вам понадобился весь этот мятеж?

Штанцлер понурился: казалось, он весь как-то внезапно обмяк.

— У меня свои интересы, мой мальчик… — пробормотал он словно в пьяном бреду. — Ракан – удобная вывеска… И для фанатиков, вроде Карваля, и для людей похитрее… Политика – это карточная игра. Ведь вы картёжник?

— О да! — кивнул Марсель. — И каковы ваши ставки?

— Я старый больной человек… Я никогда не был врагом покойному королю. Напротив: я всеми силами стремился к тому, чтобы августейшая чета правила спокойно – без Дорака и Алвы. Теперь королём должен стать Карл. Но она потеряла его! — воскликнул он, опять выпрямляясь и устремляя на дверь возмущённый и испуганный взгляд. — Потеряла собственного сына! Мать! Дурная мать. Разве это я виноват, что она дурная мать? — патетически вопросил он, обращаясь к Валме. — Разве я виноват, что она спустила все мои труды в постелях с любовниками?

— Дети часто бывают неблагодарны, — сочувственно сказал Марсель, усердно подливая в бокал.

— Да! Неблагодарная! — горячо согласился Штанцлер, жадно глотая вино. — Смеет попрекать меня!.. — Он поперхнулся и вдруг скорчился на стуле. — Не хочу её больше знать, не хочу! — застонал он, хватаясь за волосы. — Я дал ей жизнь. Я дал ей корону. Я защищал её от Дорака. Разве это я виноват, что она умерла? — Он испуганно замер и повторил каким-то диким шёпотом: — Разве _это я_ виноват, что она умерла?..

Марселя как камнем ударило.

— Что? — воскликнул он. — Королева умерла?

Штанцлер горестно обхватил руками голову и тихонько завыл – тоскливо, как пёс на луну.

— Так это по ней звонят весь вечер? — спросил Валме, прислушиваясь к колокольному гулу, который то затихал, то вновь набирал силу.

Кансильер не услышал вопроса. Марсель протянул руку и энергично потряс его за плечо:

— Это звонят по королеве?

— Что? — тупо переспросил Штанцлер, подняв перекошенное горем лицо. — Нет. Звонят по приказу Левия. В Агарисе умер Эсперадор.

Марсель отступил, удивлённый. Эсперадор Юнний умер! Вот это новости! Похоже, за то время, которое он провёл в своём подвале, в мире произошло много интересного.

Но если Святой престол остался без наместника, то Агарис не сможет помочь эсператистам в их мятеже. Кардиналам придётся собраться на конклав. Им будет не до Штанцлера с его интригами.

Эта мысль так поразила Марселя, что он произнёс её вслух.

— Так ваша эсператистская ставка бита, не так ли, граф? — спросил он.

Штанцлер медленно повернул к нему голову. Глаза его были ещё мокры от слёз, но Марсель заметил, что тлеющий в глубине расширенных зрачков недобрый огонёк разгорается сильнее.

— Моя ставка – это вы, — проговорил кансильер медленно, словно через силу, жуя губами воздух. — Разве Алва не пожелает выкупить вашу свободу в обмен на принца Карла?

— Так принц у Алвы? — спросил Марсель. — Но разве я сто́ю целого кронпринца?

Штанцлер помолчал, размеренно покачивая головой, как гадюка перед нападением.

— Если Алва найдёт Карла, — продолжал он как человек, одержимый одной идеей, — почему бы ему не отдать его в обмен на вас?.. Я знаю: он может бросить вас, как Катарину… Он дурной человек, мой мальчик, вам не следовало бы доверять ему… Но есть ещё ваш отец. Вряд ли Алве захочется ссорится с Валмонами. Ваш отец способен поднять против него всю оставшуюся часть Эпинэ.

Так вот какую сделку имел в виду Штанцлер, когда сажал его в эпинский подвал! Он рассчитывал сыграть на отеческих чувствах папеньки, торгуясь за Карла Оллара.

— Что такое вы говорите, граф! — произнёс Марсель как можно более легкомысленным тоном. — Я не настолько ценен, как вы воображаете. У моего отца есть ещё три сына. Боюсь, что папенька только подивится моей глупости и посчитает, что я вполне заслуживаю наказание за свою дурь.

Штанцлер медленно закивал головой.

— Возможно, возможно… — пробормотал он заплетающимся языком. — Не исключено, что вы куда ближе к истине, чем думаете… (Марселя невольно пробил холодный пот). Но в таком случае вы совершенно бесполезны… Совершенно бесполезны.

— Вот именно, — с готовностью подхватил Марсель, делая хорошую мину. — И вы вполне могли бы отпустить меня на все четыре стороны.

Штанцлер пьяно захихикал, заколыхавшись на своём стуле.

— О нет-нет, вы не так меня поняли, милый виконт! — пояснил он. — Вы бесполезны _живой_. А мёртвый вы не бесполезны, отнюдь нет!

Марсель на мгновение онемел от этого чудовищного заявления.

— Мёртвый я опасен! — возразил он. — Пусть я не сто́ю кронпринца, но всё-таки сто́ю достаточно, чтобы отец и Алва отомстили за меня. Предупреждаю вас: моя семья и близкие будут очень расстроены, если со мной что-нибудь случится у вас в плену.

— Вот именно, мой мальчик! — одобрительно закивал Штанцлер, как довольный учитель смышлёному ученику. — Ведь вашему батюшке и Ворону будет неприятно видеть вас убитым? Они впадут в бешенство, так?

— Вам-то какая выгода с их бешенства? — поинтересовался Марсель, незаметно поёжившись. — Разве в вашем положении разумно дразнить чёрного льва? А живой я мог бы примирить вас с герцогом Алвой.

Плечи Штанцлера мелко затряслись. Марсель было подумал, что кансильер вновь решил разрыдаться, но оказалось, что тот заливисто смеётся – безудержно и безостановочно.

— Что вы находите смешного в моих словах? — с неудовольствием спросил Марсель.

— Бедный мальчик! — проговорил Штанцлер, сотрясаясь всем телом. — Я и не думал, что вы так наивны. Примирить меня с Алвой! Ха-ха-ха! Он скажет, что я не стою той верёвки, на которой он меня повесит.

Марсель содрогнулся. В этом смехе было что-то чудовищное, почти безумное.

— Я не понимаю вас, граф, — сказал он. — Неужели вы надеетесь выменять кронпринца на мою голову? Вы действительно думаете, что я буду полезнее вам мёртвый?

Штанцлер всем телом потянулся к нему через стол.

— А если кронпринц мёртв? — поинтересовался он, приближая к Марселю искажённое смехом лицо. — Одно мёртвое тело сто́ит другого, не так ли, мой мальчик? Смерть за смерть, боль за боль? Разве это не равноценный обмен?

Марсель отшатнулся. Штанцлер снова захихикал, а потом принялся утирать слезящиеся глаза носовым платком, извлечённым из-под обшлага рукава.

— Ну-ну-ну! — говорил он заплетающимся языком, изображая отеческую улыбку, которая на его мокром и искривлённом лице казалась почти непристойной. — Это всего лишь шутка, глупая шутка! Я пьян, вот и шучу как паяц. Скоро всё наладится! Разумеется, вы помирите меня с Алвой. Ведь я, как вы сказали, скорее сторонник Олларов, чем Раканов. Мы оба заботимся о благе Талига. Мы скоро найдём общий язык, мой мальчик! Мы станем лучшими друзьями.

«Он убьёт меня сегодня», — оторопело понял Марсель. — «Прикажет расстрелять. Повесить. Или отравит».

Штанцлер тем временем развязно болтал с напускным добродушием:

— Это всё ваше вино, мой мальчик! Я совершенно отвык от него. Как вы можете пить такую гадость! Посудите сами: я сделался сам не свой, стоило вам шутки ради подпоить меня. Эх, молодость, молодость! Вы, юные бездельники, не щадите нас, стариков. Но это пустяки, мой мальчик, пустяки. Я вовсе не в обиде на вас. Я понимаю: у вас просто нет иных развлечений.

«Он ненавидит меня», — думал Марсель с ужасом. — «Он выболтал мне свою тайну!».

Он беспомощно оглянулся, и взгляд его случайно упал на каминные щипцы.

Штанцлер вцепился обеими руками в стол, очевидно желая вернуть себе чувство равновесия и хотя бы часть прежнего самообладания.

— Я очень надеюсь, что вы станете посредником в наших переговорах с герцогом Алвой, — выговорил он, силясь стряхнуть с себя опьянение. — Вы ведь имеете на него влияние, как вы только что намекнули!.. Я с радостью прибегну к вашим услугам. Правда, остаётся Карваль. Он фанатик, мой мальчик, поэтому с ним трудно иметь дело… Но уверяю вас, я найду способ убедить его. Мы обсудим ваши полномочия прямо сейчас. Завтра кардинал Левий отправится в ставку герцога Алвы, и вы поедете вместе с ним – под охраной, разумеется. Не думайте, чтобы я не доверял вашему слову. Упаси Создатель! Нет, я вполне полагаюсь на вашу честь и отпустил бы вас одного… Но Карваль не согласится. Вы сообщите Алве наши условия.

— _Наши_ условия? — тупо переспросил Марсель.

— Мы обсудим их прямо сейчас, — с готовностью отозвался Штанцлер. — Прямо сейчас, мой мальчик!

— Мы? Но ведь я не мятежник.

— О, я приму любой ваш совет! Ведь я сторонник мира, и я с радостью пожму руку герцогу Алве, если вам удастся свести нас… Вы ведь приложите все свои силы, не так ли? У нас впереди целая ночь, чтобы обсудить это! Вся ночь. Давайте выпьем ещё – хоть вина, хоть воды. У вас ведь найдётся второй стакан, мой мальчик?

О да, чтобы бросить туда отраву! Марсель незаметно протянул руку к щипцам и уцепился за их рукоять.

— Как целая ночь? Разве вы сегодня не ляжете? — спросил он машинально.

— Нет! — воскликнул Штанцлер, задрожав всем телом. — Я побуду с вами… Бессонница, знаете ли! К тому же в замке идёт панихида, и мне не хотелось бы оставаться там. Вы не стесняйтесь старика, ложитесь, если вам угодно. У нас будет достаточно времени, чтобы обсудить вашу миссию. Это не к спеху, это не к спеху… Спите. Ведь до утра ещё так далеко!..

И Штанцлер, снова задрожав, прикрыл лицо ладонью. Марсель, выждав полминуты, резко дёрнул щипцы на себя. Они ударились о каминную решётку, но кансильер не успел поднять голову: Валме с силой опустил своё импровизированное оружие на его затылок.

Звук удара вышел глухим, точно Марсель разбил трухлявый пень. Лоб Штанцлера стукнулся о столешницу, и всё его тучное тело обмякло, распластавшись на ней.

«Вот и конец эпинскому мятежу», — подумал Марсель в ступоре. — «Право, Алва должен быть мне благодарен за это».

Вытянув шею, он опасливо присмотрелся к бывшему кансильеру. На седых волосах расползалось багровое пятно, и крупные капли крови уже скатывались из-под каминных щипцов на высоко задравшийся воротник камзола.

Штанцлер оставался неподвижен и производил впечатление трупа.

«Он и есть труп, кошки закатные!».

«Что же мне делать?» — лихорадочно думал Марсель. — «Если его найдут здесь, мне не избежать расстрела или того хуже – виселицы! А его непременно будут искать, и хорошо, если не кто-нибудь не ввалится сюда прямо сейчас».

Однако у него на душе немного полегчало: Штанцлер был гораздо опаснее Карваля со всеми его солдатами. Особенно после того, как выдал свою главную тайну.

Королева – его дочь!

Карл Оллар, где бы он ни был, теперь окончательно потерял права на престол. Внуку Штанцлера нечего делать на троне Талига.

Алва должен узнать об этом.

Марсель сунулся к окну, но увидел лишь то, что знал и прежде: решётка была очень крепкой. Он оглянулся на дверь, всё ещё припёртую ящиком для дров. Такой малостью солдат не удержишь.

Впрочем, Штанцлер, кажется, сказал, что собирается пробыть до утра? Значит, время ещё есть.

Но что делать? Уложить тело на кровать? Тьфу, что за глупость! Довольно странно притащиться к узнику и завалиться спать в его постель! Лучше будет просто посадить его в алькове. Так, словно они беседуют. Обсуждают подробности мифической переговорной миссии, о которой Штанцлер так оживлённо распространялся всего пару минут назад.

Марсель шагнул было к телу, но ужас сковал его движения. При мысли о том, что он находится наедине с человеком, которого только что прикончил, Валме сильно замутило.

Что за напасть! Что с ним такое? Разве он не убивал в бою? Разве он не ходил по палубе, усеянной трупами от носа до кормы, и не распевал при этом во всё горло? Почему же сейчас от трясётся при виде одного трупа, как истеричная девица?

К тому же кто говорит о трупе? Штанцлер может быть просто ранен. Возможно, он всего лишь потерял сознание! Марсель ведь не проверял его пульс. А офицер Первого маршала по особым поручениям способен оказать помощь бедолаге, которому размозжили череп каминными щипцами.

Марсель решительно сорвал с себя колет и закатал рукава сорочки. Вытряхнув из сундука салфетки и полотенца, любезно предоставленные ему маркизой Жозиной, Марсель соорудил нечто вроде повязки на голове бывшего консильера. Кровь упрямо просачивалась сквозь слои материи, но он не сдавался. Поверх он намотал пёстрый платок, подаренный друзьями-кэналлийцами. Его манипуляции придали Штанцлеру поразительный вид – одновременно жалкий и залихватский.

Зато теперь раны не было видно.

Перенеся свой стул в альков постели, Марсель ухватил Штанцлера за пояс и с трудом перетащил туда его грузное тело. Здесь возникли новые сложности: «раненый» никак не хотел садиться, постоянно норовя соскользнуть на пол. Марсель едва ли не зубами дотянулся до простыней и, разодрав их, принялся привязывать упрямого кансильера к спинке и сиденью. В конце концов ему это удалось, хотя и не вполне удачно: Штанцлер сидел, горестно скособочившись, неловко свисая на одну сторону.

Марсель отёр пот со лба и, подумав, накинул на него свой плащ.

Теперь сцена убийства стала выглядеть безобидно, даже отчасти по-домашнему. Штанцлер походил на доброго дядюшку, пришедшего вразумить племянника на сон грядущий, и задремавшего на стуле у его ложа. Чем не идиллия? Марсель перевёл взгляд на себя.

Его рубашка была вся измазана кровью.

— Кошки закатные!

Марсель схватил свой халат, лежавший в изножье кровати, и закутался в него. Теперь он походил на человека, собирающегося лечь или только что вставшего с постели – за стаканом воды, например.

Его колотила мелкая нервная дрожь.

«И что теперь? — лихорадочно соображал он. — Было ли у него оружие?».

Оружие у Штанцлера было: короткий и широкий кинжал, подвешенный к поясу. Марсель снял его и спрятал в рукаве собственного халата.

Дальше предстояло самое сложное: постучать в дверь, чтобы привлечь внимание охраны, и сообщить, что граф Штанцлер просит одного из караульных войти внутрь за его распоряжениями. А после этого положиться на удачу и на Леворукого.

К тому же, если в замке идёт панихида по Эсперадору, солдат могли позвать на неё. Если повезёт, то охранников будет вполовину меньше, чем обычно: всего двое.

Марсель глубоко вздохнул, как перед броском в воду, отодвинул ящик для дров в сторону и несколько раз стукнул кулаком в крепкую дубовую доску. Караульные откликаться не торопились. Возможно, проклятые эсператисты молились, а возможно, тянули тинту за упокой души Юнния. Нервное напряжение Марселя достигло своего предела: он нетерпеливо выругался, ещё раз саданул кулаком по двери и с силой дёрнул её на себя.

**2**

Дверь поддалась, словно стояла незапертой. Это было так чудовищно неправильно, что Марсель весь сжался, как заведённая до предела пружина. Он судорожно вцепился в кинжал Штанцлера, спрятанный в широком рукаве халата, и настороженно просунул голову в щель между косяком и тяжёлой створкой.

В караульной царила темень. Факелы не горели; огонь в очаге погас. Вокруг стоял принизывающий холод и вдобавок сильно воняло плесенью: всё-таки подвал, что ни говори, всегда держит влагу.

Неужели Штанцлер отпустил солдат Карваля прежде чем явиться к узнику? Или известие о смерти Эсперадора привело эпинских мятежников в такое смятение, что в замке начался хаос?.. Размышлять об этом было некогда.

Марсель бесшумно проскользнул в дверную щель, торопливо пересёк караулку и выскочил в тёмный коридор, сырой и стылый, как подземный лабиринт.

Солдат не было и здесь.

Темнота казалась настолько плотной, что давила почти физически. Марсель осторожно нащупал стену и вздрогнул, случайно попав в холодное пятно плесени. Брезгливо скривившись, он крадучись двинулся вперёд.

Коридор заканчивался лестницей. Споткнувшись в темноте о нижнюю ступеньку, Марсель остановился и прислушался.

Подвал словно вымер. Вокруг царила гулкая тишина.

Взбудораженный неожиданным везением, Марсель начал подниматься, поминутно замирая и озираясь. Ни шороха, ни звука. Только его собственные туфли шаркали по камню – так испуганные мыши шуршат в поисках норы.

Входная дверь стояла приотворённой. Свежий воздух, проникавший со двора, был заметно теплее подвального, и казалось, что снаружи светлее, чем внутри, хотя уже царила глубокая ночь.

Марсель просочился на крыльцо как привидение. Сам знаменитый Вальтазар позеленел бы от зависти, увидев его маневр. Но любоваться было некому: двор был полностью загромождён штабелями бочонков, ящиками и тяжело гружёнными телегами, из-за которых в свете звёзд то тут, то там поблёскивали длинные дула кулеврин и фальконетов. Слева доносилась отрывистая речь и слышалось движение. Марсель припомнил, что несколько дней назад мятежники начали устанавливать артиллерию на верхние площадки Эр-Эпинэ. Вероятно, рабочие готовили деревянные платформы для подъёма орудий на Герцога и Герцогиню – башни, возвышавшиеся по обеим сторонам от замковой церкви.

Следовало убраться отсюда как можно скорее.

Марсель немного помнил здешнюю топографию: в плане замок представлял собою треугольник с тремя мощными башнями по вершинам. В прежние времена его окружал глубокий ров с водой и земляная насыпь, но после приснопамятного восстания Эгмонта Окделла кардинал Сильвестр приказал сровнять насыпь и завалить ров, а главную замковую башню – двойную, находившуюся на въезде и заключавшую в себе подъёмные ворота – снести до основания. В результате внутренний двор стоял теперь нараспашку, беззащитный перед любым вторжением и открытый всем ветрам. Когда Марсель прибыл сюда летом, въезд напомнил ему щербатый оскал человека, которому выбили передние зубы.

Сейчас с той стороны тянуло резким запахом навоза: похоже, мятежники спешно пытались восстановить защитную насыпь. Марсель пригнулся и, прячась за телегами, бесшумно двинулся к выходу. Прямо под его ногами блеснула узенькая полоска изморози – словно тропа, едва намеченная крупинками сухого снега и мелкого слюдянистого льда. Казалось, кто-то набросал хлебные крошки, указывая верный путь, как мальчик-с-пальчик из старинной эпинской сказки. Марсель решил слепо довериться этому знаку.

Он не прогадал: ему удалось выйти никем не замеченным. Он слышал голоса солдат, стоявших на страже возле насыпи и у частокола, который возводили рядом. Он прошёл буквально в нескольких шагах от дозорных и повернул за угол стены, чудом разминувшись с караулом.

Ему удалось сбежать! Левоорукий явно покровительствовал грешнику.

Оставалось добраться до редкого леска, окаймляющего берег речки, которая протекала к востоку от Эр-Эпинэ, и отыскать способ переправиться на другую сторону – там, в нескольких хорнах к северу, по слухам, располагался лагерь Алвы. Марсель надеялся, что правильно истолковал все слышанные им намёки и обрывки солдатской болтовни.

Но добраться до леса было не так-то просто: между ним и замковой стеной лежало поле, лысое, как тонзура монаха. И хотя луна скрывалась за облаками, света звёзд могло оказаться достаточно для какого-нибудь зоркого стрелка, не ко времени глянувшего в эту сторону.

Марсель нёсся во весь дух и уже достиг первых кустов орешника, когда уловил у себя за спиной цокот лошадиных копыт. Лошадь шла неторопливо и, похоже, прихрамывала.

Вероятно, это загулявший крестьянин возвращается домой с поздней попойки. Но, увидев среди ночи незнакомца, он вполне мог завопить благим матом, и поэтому Марсель поспешно юркнул в ближайший куст.

Он не успел даже затаить дыхание: цокот копыт затих. Марсель таращился сквозь ветки до рези в глазах, но перед ним лежало только голое поле, которое он только что пересёк. Припозднившийся крестьянин исчез, словно растворился в воздухе.

Пот, выступивший у Марселя во время бега, быстро остывал на ночном морозе, отчего тонкая рубашка становилась почти ледяной. Виконт чувствовал, что быстро и неотвратимо коченеет. Наступающая зима давала о себе знать немилосердным холодом.

Если он продолжит прятаться в лесу, то околеет ещё задолго до наступления утра. Нужно найти укрытие, хоть в барсучьей норе, хоть в дупле, а лучше – украсть какую-нибудь крестьянскую одежонку и лодку, чтобы переплыть реку. Тогда у него появится надежда добраться до Ворона. Конечно, выше по течению был мост, но он проходил прямо посередине деревни, соседствующей с Эр-Эпинэ, и на нём наверняка стояли заставы.

Придя к этому решению и окончательно замёрзнув – ещё бы, ведь он был лишь в одном халате и домашних туфлях! – Марсель полез обратно из кустов. Но, едва лишь он высунул голову, как почти столкнулся с лошадиной мордой, злорадно оскалившеся ему навстречу. Треклятая кляча стояла затаясь у другого конца орешника, поджидая его.

Марсель, обмерев, поднял глаза: на кляче возвышалась фигура наездника, прямая и тонкая, принадлежащая явно не подвыпившему крестьянину. Однако мельком Марсель заметил, что сидит она в седле как-то боком, по-женски, свесив в одну сторону обе ноги, укрытые пышной юбкой.

Хвала Леворукому! Это не дозорный!

— Уф, сударыня! — воскликнул Марсель, от облегчения едва не сев на острые сучья орешника. — Как вы меня напугали!

— Выходите, сударь, — ответил ему спокойный мелодичный голос, показавшийся Марселю чрезвычайно знакомым.

Он размышлял недолго: едва опознав эти отрешённо-неземные интонации, он выкатился из куста с резвостью теннисного мячика.

— Эрэа! Государыня! — восклицал он в ажитации, шаря рукой по шевелюре в попытке сорвать несуществующую шляпу и раскланяться с приличным дворянину изяществом. — Тысяча дохлых кошек!.. Тысяча извинений, сударыня! Виконт Валме к услугам вашего величества!

Кляча злорадно всхрапнула и кивнула ему в ответ пегой мордой.

Марсель невольно вздрогнул. В свете звёзд королева показалась ему тёмным безликим силуэтом, холодным, как сама зима.

«Она умерла!» — горестно взвыл в его памяти мёртвый Штанцлер.

Как королева могла оказаться здесь – одна, на хромой кляче, без всякого сопровождения? Разве её не содержали в Атрэ-Сорорес под арестом?

Может быть, она тоже сбежала?

«Она умерла!» — истерически повторил голос покойного Штанцлера.

Марсель инстинктивно сделал шаг назад, чувствуя, что волосы на его голове сами собой зашевелились. Хромая кляча тут же шагнула ему навстречу, сократив дистанцию.

— Что вы делаете в кустах, виконт Валме? — ровно спросила королева из темноты.

— Я… э-э… Я… — бормотал Марсель, продолжая пятиться задом, как и положено настоящему придворному. — Искал встречи… С герцогом Алвой, государыня.

— В кустах? — холодно поинтересовался силуэт королевы.

— Я… Э-э… Размышлял, как к нему переправиться… Через реку.

— Для этого вам нужна лошадь, виконт, — рассудительным тоном сказала королева, продолжая наступать на беднягу Валме. — Возьмите мою.

— Нет! — в ужасе выкрикнул Марсель, шарахнувшись от пегой кобылы, но тут же взял себя в руки. — Чтобы я лишил лошади ваше величество? Нет, никогда!

Кляча оскорблённо оскалилась. Её крупные синеватые зубы и почти человеческая ухмылка пугали Марселя так, что он побежал – задом, чудом ухитряясь не споткнуться.

— Почему вы отступаете, виконт? — спросила королева с холодным неудовольствием, нагоняя его. — Вы не рады мне?

— Счастлив, ваше величество! — отозвался Валме так горячо, как только позволяли громко лязгающие зубы. — Но ваше величество наверняка ждут в Эр-Эпинэ. Там все будут в восторге узнать, что ваше величество живы!

Пегая кобыла неожиданно остановилась.

— Кто вам сказал, что я умерла? — спросила мёртвая королева ровным отстранённым тоном.

— Мне… Мне… Граф Штанцлер! — вырвалось у Марселя против воли. Имя выскочило у него из горла так, словно кто-то вытянул его, как пробку из бутылки.

— Вы убили его, — холодно прозвучало в ответ. — Вы заслуживаете отмщения, сударь. Я вижу у вас на груди кровь моего отца.

Тонкая рука вытянулась вперёд, указывая на пятна, которые Марсель прятал под халатом. Виконту почудилось, что тонкая холодная игла ткнула его в грудь. Позабыв про этикет, он повернулся к королеве спиной и со всех ног бросился к деревне. Он мчался молча, сцепив зубы, но, оглянувшись на ходу через плечо, чуть не упал: Кладбищенская лошадь – теперь-то Марсель не сомневался, что она существует! – не отставала от него ни на шаг, хотя, казалось, едва брела, неторопливо перебирая копытами. Одну подкову она где-то потеряла, и её цокот, неровный, прихрамывающий, производил жутковатое гипнотическое впечатление.

— Вам не скрыться, виконт, — спокойно и холодно произнёс выходец за спиной. — Убийца моего отца принадлежит мне.

Вместо ответа Марсель прибавил ходу. Он мчался так, как никогда в жизни; сердце колотилось у него в горле, прямо под кадыком.

Вторично оглядываться не было нужды: пегая морда кобылы внезапно выглянула из-за его левого плеча и дурашливо оскалилась. Марсель шарахнулся вправо и выскочил на тропинку, ведущую к окраинам деревни. Первые домишки уже показались в нескольках сотнях бье впереди. Там были люди! Существа из плоти и крови, как и он сам. Только бы добраться до них! Он закричит, что есть мочи, он станет звать на помощь. Пусть его снова поймают и посадят в подвал – это будет намного лучше жуткого ночного бега с выходцем за спиной. Только бы хватило дыхания!

Марсель вылетел на деревенскую улочку, нелепо размахивая руками и хрипя: он задыхался, а грудь его разрывалась от напряжения. Со стороны, вероятно, он производил впечатление огородного пугала, каким-то чудом ожившего и слезшего с шеста. Но улочка была пуста – время давно перевалило за полночь, крестьяне спали в своих лачугах.

Марсель всем телом ударил в дверь первой же попавшейся хижины. Хлипкий засов соскочил, дверь распахнулась, и оттуда пахнуло смесью конского пота и крепкой сивухи. Марсель ввалился внутрь, разевая рот, как рыба на суше, в попытках издать вопль о помощи.

Хижина оказалась конюшней с сеновалом. Где-то в стойле дремала невидимая лошадь, перебирая во сне ногами. Из закутка с соломой доносился звучный храп – там, вероятно, заночевал конюх.

— На помощь! — прохрипел Марсель. — На помощь!

Его сдавленное сипение было не громче шёпота.

Нужно было дозваться до конюха. На подгибающихся ногах Марсель рванулся к сеновалу и, нащупав плечи мужика, затряс того что было силы.

В нос ему тут же ударил запах дешёвого самогона. Конюх пошевелился, недовольно борбоча, но так не проснулся. Марсель в отчаянии отвесил ему пару звучных оплеух. Это не возымело никакого действия: пьяница продолжал дрыхнуть как ни в чём не бывало.

— Он не проснётся, — сказал выходец от двери. — Люди и звери засыпают в моём присутствии.

— А я?! — крикнул Марсель, трясясь от ужаса и возмущения одновременно. — Ложь, всё ложь! Ведь я не сплю!

— Ты убийца, — последовал холодный ответ.

Марсель затравленно посмотрел туда, где Кладбищенская лошадь перекрывала ему единственный выход на свободу. Он с ужасом понял, что, ворвавшись в конюшню, загнал самого себя в ловушку.

Бросив пьяного в стельку конюха, он сполз с сеновала. От дверного проёма несло холодом и плесенью. Там стояла сама тьма.

— Ты убил моего отца, — ровным тоном повторила королева. — Теперь ты будешь служить мне.

— Где ваш сын? — выкрикнул Марсель в беспамятстве, почти в истерике.

Он сам не понял, почему у него вырвался этот вопрос. Возможно, ему инстинктивно припомнился разговор с покойным Штанцлером, и он уцепился за эти воспоминания, как утопающий за соломинку.

Кладбищенская лошадь отступила. Показалось или нет, но королева замялась на несколько секунд, словно вопрос Валме ударил по больному.

— Где ваш сын? — повторил Марсель уже спокойнее, с трудом переводя дух.

— Я искала его на дорогах живых, — нехотя ответила королева. — Я не нашла.

— На дорогах живых? — переспросил Марсель, сам не понимая толком, что за ересь он несёт. — Так идите искать его на дорогах мёртвых!

— Она запретила, — ровно сказала королева.

— Она?.. Кто она?

— Сестра смерти, — последовал жутковатый ответ.

Проклятье!

— Вы дурная мать! — заявил Марсель, внутренне содрогаясь от собственной дерзости. — Никто не в силах запретить матери искать своего ребёнка!

— Убийца! — холодно оборвала его королева. — Не вам укорять меня!

— Я и не укоряю, — возразил Марсель, отступая. — Дурной матерью вас назвал ваш отец.

Кладбищенская лошадь раздражённо стукнула копытом. Ей явно надоели пререкания.

— Неважно, — холодно произнёс выходец. — Сейчас речь идёт о вас, а не обо мне.

Марсель затравленно оглянулся. Выйти через дверь было невозможно: покойница на закатной кляче перегораживала её. Однако в задней стене сеновала Марсель заметил небольшое оконце, сделанное под самым потолком хижины, очевидно, для вентиляции.

Марсель сделал великолепный прыжок: он взлетел на солому не хуже петуха или даже самого Ворона и бросился в окно головой вперёд, выбив плечами прогнившую деревянную раму. Халат и рубашка затрещали, лопаясь по швам, локти взорвались болью: вероятно, он разодрал их до крови. Вывалившись с обратной стороны конюшни на сено, Марсель вскочил как можно резвее и запетлял между крестьянскими лачугами, как заяц, сдваивающий след, чтобы сбить с толку гончих. Только Валмоновская удача позволила ему не сломать шею при падении.

Но обмануть Кладбищенскую лошадь не удалось. Не прошло и минуты, как её злорадная морда высунулась справа от Марселя: клячу явно забавляли тщетные попытки человека уйти от неё.

Виконт заголосил. Где-то далеко, непостижимо далеко, может быть, через целые две улицы, слышались звуки жизни. До Марселя доносились ночные деревенские шумы: вздыхали коровы, брехали собаки, слышался стук подков. Вероятно, солдаты из Эр-Эпинэ совершали обычный ночной обход. Но там, где появлялся выходец, все звуки замирали, словно смертный холод вымораживал жизнь отовсюду.

Истошные вопли виконта не будили никого; лошади спали стоя, собаки лёжа; ни один человек не появился на дороге. Только несчастная жертва бодрствовала и металась в ужасе, тщетно пытаясь спастись.

Марсель бежал на звуки, которые замирали при его приближении. Он давно уже утратил понятие о направлении, в котором движется. Он чувствовал себя зайцем во время травли, даже хуже: инстинкт ведёт животное обратно к лежке, а человеческий инстинкт только кричал об опасности, не предоставляя никаких преимуществ. Морда Кладбищенской лошади вылезала то слева, то справа, намеренно заставляя Марселя шарахаться в нужную сторону. Выходец неумолимо загонял его в ловушку.

В конце концов он оказался в тупике. Наскочив на глухую стену, Марсель едва не рухнул возле неё, полностью обессиленный. Его колени тряслись, а кинжал Штанцлера от потерял где-то по дороге. Да и чем могло ему помочь обычное оружие?

— Зачем я вам? — простонал он, цепляясь руками за стену, чтобы не свалиться кулём на землю.

Мёртвая королева смотрела на него без всякой жалости.

— Вы станете служить мне, — повторила она так же безучастно, как прежде. — Возьмите мою лошадь.

— Зачем? — простонал Марсель, чувствуя, что ещё немного, и он умрёт просто так, без всякой мистики, только от одного заходящегося в неистовом стуке собственного сердца.

— Вы хотели ехать к герцогу Алве, — напомнила ему королева. — Вы поедете к нему.

— Почему… почему вы не едете сами?.. — с трудом выговорил Марсель, задыхаясь и хватая ртом воздух.

Выходец помедлил.

— Она не велит, — обронил он наконец, будто нехотя.

— Она? Сестра смерти? — наудачу спросил Марсель.

— Берите лошадь, — холодно оборвала его королева коротким приказом.

Она тронула поводья и подъехала ближе, словно собираясь спешиться. Марсель воспользовался этой заминкой и опять рванулся вперёд – отчаянно, как полузадушенная мышь рвётся из кошачьих когтей. Едва не падая, он тяжело потрусил вдоль стены, задевая её обнажённым плечом (халат и рубашка были разодраны в клочья), слепо шаря руками в поисках последней лазейки и сипя из последних сил:

— На помощь! На помощь!

Чёрный силуэт молнией метнулся ему под ноги, и Марсель тяжело рухнул, растянувшись во весь рост в осенней деревенской грязи.

Собака! Проклятая, предательская собака! Марсель едва не разрыдался от огорчения и ужаса.

Кладбищенская лошадь отступила, недовольно всхрапнув. Она замотала мордой, зацокала копытами, словно пыталась отогнать собаку, но не смогла. Марсель приподнял с земли залитое потом и саднящее после прыжка в сено лицо.

Бодрствующая собака?..

Живая бодрствующая собака!..

— Рамиро! — крикнул чей-то звонкий молодой голос. — Рамиро, ты где?

Кладбищенская лошадь в один миг повернулась к Марселю хвостом, коротким и стоящим торчком над округлым пегим крупом. Выходцу, похоже, не понравился этот маневр, и какую-то секунду королева пыталась подчинить клячу себе и развернуть обратно. Однако все усилия пропали втуне: кобыла фыркнула, резко подмахнула задом и в ту же минуту задала такого стрекача, словно за нею самой гналась Кладбищенская лошадь.

Марсель, не веря своим глазам, осторожно приподнялся на четвереньки.

Теперь он отчётливо услышал топот множества копыт. Где-то недалеко отсюда проезжал целый конный отряд человек в десять, а то и в дюжину. Похоже, один-два всадника повернули сюда следом за собакой.

— Рамиро! — повторил молодой голос, показавшийся Марселю смутно знакомым.

Какой-то из офицеров Карваля? Вероятно. Марсель сел на землю, тяжело привалясь к стене. Пусть его схватят эпинские мятежники – пусть его судят и расстреляют и за убийство Штанцлера и за побег. Они хотя бы люди. Его вернут обратно в камеру, где ему жилось так тихо и спокойно! Подвал, милый эпинский подвал.

В тупик ворвался одинокий наездник.

Собака, спасшая Марселя от выходца, радостно кинулась навстречу хозяину. Тот резко осадил коня, который загарцевал в шаге у стены с Марселем.

— Кто вы? — спросил он.

— Виконт Валме, — ответил Марсель с облегчением, чувствуя конец своего страшного приключения.

— Виконт Валме? — повторил молодой голос удивлённо. — А почему вы сидите на земле, виконт? Вставайте. Я герцог Окделл.

Марсель вздрогнул, но почти сразу же вспомнил, что герцог Окделл не погиб под завалами Гальтары, как писал весною Робер Эпинэ. А кроме того, молодому Повелителю Скал только что удалось отогнать кладбищенскую нечисть одним своим голосом! Из двух видов выходцев Марсель однозначно предпочитал тех, кто не вымораживал его одним своим присутствием.

В тупик въехало ещё двое всадников – очевидно, герцогская свита. В руках у них были факелы.

— Что случилось, милорд? — тревожно спросил один из новоприбывших.

Окделл повернулся к своему слуге.

— Этот человек говорит, что он виконт Валме. Посвети-ка мне, Гиллалун.

Марсель с наслаждением почувствовал, как горячая волна воздуха коснулась его кожи. Прямо перед ним возникло лицо юного оруженосца Алвы: серые северные глаза посмотрели на него с тем бессознательным отчуждением, которое всегда отличало Окделлов. Марсель ясно увидел в тёмных зрачках собственное отражение: настоящее пугало в разодранном, заляпаном грязью халате, окровавленной рубашке и единственной домашней туфле, которая каким-то чудом ещё держалась у него на ноге.

— А почему вы в таком виде, сударь? — поинтересовался Окделл секунду спустя.

— Я бежал из плена, — пояснил Марсель. — Меня держали в Эр-Эпинэ. Как узника.

— Я не осведомлён об этом, — ответил Окделл сдержанно и выпрямился в седле. — Гиллалун, дай этому человеку свой плащ. Валме он или не Валме, его следует доставить к герцогу Алве для допроса. Поручаю его тебе.

И он повернул коня, намереваясь покинуть тупик.

— Ваша светлость! — завопил Марсель что было мочи и обеими руками ухватился за окделловский сапог. Ужас при мысли, что Кладбищенская лошадь может возвратиться, как только оруженосец Алвы скроется из виду, придала ему такие силы, что он готов был бежать за своим спасителем хоть босиком.

Телохранитель герцога схватился за кинжал, но Марселю не обратил на оружие никакого внимания.

— Не покидайте меня, ваша светлость! — проникновенно умолял он, простирая к Окделлу израненные о треклятую раму руки. — Делайте со мной всё, что вам угодно: хоть свяжите, хоть замотайте в мешок, хоть перебросьте через круп вашего коня как язычника. Я согласен на всё! Только позвольте мне больше никогда, никогда не расставаться с вашей светлостью!

Окделл оторопел. Вероятно он подумал, что странное чучело, именующее себя виконтом Валме, сбежало прямиком из бедлама.

— Позвольте мне оставаться в вашем присутствии! — не унимался Марсель, страстно прижимая к себе захваченный сапог. — Только поблизости от вас, прошу вас, ради всего святого!

Телохранитель герцога спрыгнул со своего коня и, ухватив Марселя за плечи, дёрнул его прочь от своего господина.

— Вы же меня знаете! — завопил Марсель в отчаянии. — Вы видели меня при дворе и у Марианны Капуль-Гизайль!

Окделл сделал жест, приказывающий слуге остановиться. Похоже, ему стало жаль несчастного сумасшедшего. Но ответить он не успел: тупик стал наполняться народом. Отряд, шум которого слышал Валме, повернул вслед за Окделлом в полном составе. Пятачок земли, куда выходец загнал Марселя, весь осветился заревом факелов.

— Что здесь происходит, сын мой? — спросил у Окделла пожилой человек в роскошной светло-серой сутане и мягкой широкополой шляпе. — Что вас задержало?

«Кардинал из Агариса!» — сообразил Марсель. — «Штанцлер говорил о нём сегодня! Как бишь его зовут?..».

— Ваше преосвященство! — воззвал он громко. — Я виконт Валме. Герцог Алва посылал меня с миссией в монастырь Святого Гермия, который в Граши. Вы наверняка наслышаны обо мне! Меня захватили эпинские мятежники.

— Этот человек уверяет, что он сбежал из Эр-Эпинэ, отче, — подтвердил Окделл. — Называет имя виконта Валме. Он странно выглядит, но мне кажется, что я узнаю его.

— Да-да, — отчаянно закивал Марсель. — Дело в том, что сегодня я убил графа Штанцлера.

По толпе пронёсся удивлённый гул. Окделл, нахмурившись, переглянулся с кардиналом. Марселю почудилось, что он без труда читает в их взглядах: «Сумасшедший!».

— Я кардинал Левий, сын мой, — мягко произнёс священник. — Мы вели переговоры с мятежниками и задержались здесь, чтобы отслужить в церкви всенощную по Святому отцу Юннию. Сейчас мы возвращаемся в ставку герцога Алвы и готовы забрать вас с собой.

— Я горячо этого желаю! — страстно согласился Марсель. — Но я хотел бы остаться в присутствии его светлости герцога Окделла, хотя бы даже закованный в кандалы!

— Вам не стоит так волноваться, сын мой, — попробовал урезонить его Левий ласковым тоном.

— Хорошо вам так говорить, святой отец, — возразил Марсель. — А за мной только что гнался выходец на Кладбищенской кобыле! Если бы не появление его светлости, я сам уже стал бы покойником и ехал к Алве с потусторонним визитом!

— Дитя моё… — начал кардинал, но Окделл мгновенно ухватил суть дела. В его серых глазах блеснул огонь понимания.

— Вы видели Пегую кобылу? — быстро спросил он, пытливо всматриваясь в Валме.

— Даю слово! — горячо подтвердил Марсель. — Ваша собака отогнала её, а ваш голос спугнул окончательно. Позвольте же мне, ваша светлость, больше не разлучаться с вами! Мне не хочется являться к Первому маршалу в обличии покойника.

Окделл кинул на Левия многозначительный взгляд. Теперь и кардинал посмотрел на Марселя серьёзно.

— Вы вполне уверены, что видели выходца? — уточнил он.

— Ещё бы! — отозвался Марсель. — Ведь это была королева Катар-р-р…

И он в испуге зажал себе горло рукой, просипев через силу:

— Не нужно называть её по имени!

Левий вздрогнул и бессознательно нащупал свой наперсный знак. Повернув голову, он вполголоса сказал Окделлу:

— Это возможно. Её величество пропала в Валансене при странных обстоятельствах. Наш горячо оплакиваемый Святой отец считал, что её конец был дурным.

Окделл, сильно побледнев, кивнул головой. Казалось, его замутило.

— И чего хотела от вас её величество? — обратился Левий к Марселю.

— Отправить меня к герцогу Алве, — ответил тот. — Она почему-то не могла ехать сама, хотя хотела. Кажется, ей запретили это. Сестра смерти.

Окделл мазнул по лицу Марселя расширившимися потемневшими глазами.

— Я понял вас, виконт, — сказал он отрывисто. — Понял лучше, чем вы думаете.

Марсель почему-то сразу обмяк и даже отпустил сапог, к которому прижимался до сих пор. Телохранитель Окделла подхватил его сзади, иначе он бы не устоял: от всего пережитого сегодняшней ночью ноги его больше не держали.

— Гиллалун, — приказал Окделл сдержанным тоном, — укутай виконта в свой плащ и посади на своего коня. Держись постоянно рядом со мною. Ты слышал: виконт боится оставаться в отдалении. Мы возвращаемся в ставку Первого маршала. Герцог Алва ждёт нас.

**3**

— Довольно, господин кардинал! Никаких переговоров с преступником! Ваш Алва подослал к нам подлого шпиона и убийцу…

— Помилуйте, сын мой, вы же сами посадили виконта Валме в подвал!

— Из которого он вряд ли вышел бы без пособников, не так ли, отче? Как удачно сложилось, что в ту ночь вы тоже находились в замке!

— Все караульные провалялись в беспамятстве до утра! Не вашими ли молитвами, господин кардинал? Может быть, это вы подсыпали им снотворное в святую воду?

— Капитан, думайте о том, что говорите! Я весь вечер был у вас на виду. Разве я приехал бы к вам сегодня, будь я виновен в том, в чём вы меня обвиняете?

— Это уловка! Подлая хитрость! Бритый лис!

— Ворон провёл нас, как кагетов у Барсовых Врат, господа! — громко пояснил граф Дени Агиррэ, криво ухмыльнувшись, и его сторонники немедленно разразились хриплыми воплями:

— Смерть Ворону! Смерть подлому убийце!

Кардинал Левий поднял руки вверх, пережидая бурю. Алва предупреждал его, что из затеи с переговорами не выйдет толку: смерть Штанцлера окончательно обозлила мятежников, и они впали в воинственный раж. С десяток вожаков восстания, столпившись вокруг магнуса Ордена Милосердия, возмущались, выкрикивали угрозы и изрыгали проклятия. Главным заводилой выступал Никола Карваль, капитан местного гарнизона; ему на два голоса вторили его теньенты, Дюварри и Левфож. Номинальный глава мятежа, граф Дени Агиррэ, тоже окружил себя небольшой свитой: в ней состояли его юный оруженосец Жюльен со своим отцом, бароном Александром Горуа, и оруженосец последнего Жорж Гайар, однокорытник Жюльена. Друзья принца Ракана, недавно прибывшие из Сакаци с алатскими наёмниками – братья Борны, Дуглас Темплтон и Анатоль Саво – держались немного особняком, но нелепая смерть Штанцлера потрясла и их.

Однако шестеро участников Военного Совета сохраняли относительное спокойствие, и Левий краем глаза отметил их. Трое были полковниками Резервной армии, пару месяцев назад перешедшими на сторону восставших – Люра, Пикмаль и Рёдер. Не исключено, что сейчас они раскаивались в своём предательстве и искали случая заслужить прощение. Ещё двое являлись давними союзниками герцога Анри-Гийома – бароны Гаржиак и Шуэз. Неоднократно битые, помнящие несчастливое восстание Эгмонта Окделла и ренквахскую битву, они, похоже, трезво оценивали свои шансы и не рвались в заведомо обречённую авантюру. Шестым выступал Луи-Поль Феншо-Тримейн, епископ Риссанский, тайный конфидент Левия при талигском дворе. Именно он вмешался сейчас в разговор, призвав возмущённых эпинцев к порядку.

— Господа! — Его голос гулко прозвучал под сводами нижнего зала, перекрыв гомон, и кардинал Левий ощутил прилив глубокой симпатии к олларианцу. — Я уверен, что мой достойный собрат не замешан в гнусном убийстве графа Штанцлера. Он всего лишь слепое орудие в руках подлого человека. Разве герцог Алва послал бы его сегодня сюда одного, без всякой охраны, если бы господин кардинал участвовал в его замыслах?.. Вы же сами видите, брат мой, — прибавил он, обращаясь к Левию, — Ворон нисколько не дорожит вами.

— Я повинуюсь только Создателю, достойный брат, — тут же отозвался кардинал. — Мне не нужна охрана герцога. Я не могу бросить своих единоверцев на ложном пути. Я приехал, потому что я не враг, а друг.

— Друг? — звонко переспросил юный Жюльен Горуа, копируя ехидную ухмылку своего эра. — Разве друг стал бы тайком прятать этого убийцу Валме у Ворона?

Военный Совет опять зашумел. Барон Александр Горуа, с самого утра напяливший на себя старомодные тяжёлые латы, одобрил слова сына, громко хлопнув металлической рукавицей по каминной доске.

— Это законная претензия, ваше высокопреосвященство! — воскликнул он.

— Вы не можете отрицать, что увезли и скрыли преступника в ставке герцога Алвы, — поддержал его Рихард Борн.

— В тот момент я счёл его несчастным сумасшедшим, сын мой. Милосердие, адептом коего я являюсь…

— Не о милосердии вы думали, когда помогали убийце сбежать! — взвился Карваль. Он был невысок и коренаст; от гнева его лицо налилось кровью, а усы гневно встопорщились и поминутно шевелились, как у потревоженного жука. — Привезите Валме обратно для следствия и суда, и тогда мы, может быть, и подумаем о переговорах!

— Суд! Суд! — подхватили слова Карваля остальные офицеры. — Убийство графа Штанцлера не должно остаться не отомщённым!

Кардинал Левий снова примирительно поднял руки, пережидая очередной шквал негодования. В сводчатом нижнем зале было полутемно, и из-за красных отблесков пылающего камина казалось, что здесь бушует и плюётся огнём обозлившийся многоголовый дракон. Бессолнечный осенний день хмуро смотрелся в старые, почти монастырские окна, прорубленные в толще стен; он озарял тяжёлый стол с военными картами, несколько дубовых кресел и огромный портрет на противоположной стене. Недавно умерший герцог Анри-Гийом в полный рост присутствовал на совете – в рыцарских доспехах, с мечом в руке и выражением сурового недовольства на ещё молодом, но по-старчески насупленном челе.

— Я понимаю вашу скорбь, дети мои…

— Ваше высокопреосвященство, — вальяжно перебил кардинала полковник Симон Люра, расположившийся у самого выхода из зала, небрежно опершись на балюстраду лестницы. — Здесь собрались люди, которые не нуждаются в ваших проповедях. Они нуждаются в том, чтобы дружбу доказывали не словами, а делами. Убедите герцога Алву выдать нам своего офицера по особым поручениям для разбирательства и суда, и мы воспримем это как жест доброй воли.

— Прекрасно сказано, полковник! — одобрил Дуглас Темплтон. — Справедливость прежде всего!

Надежду на благоразумие Люра следовало оставить. Левий повернулся к Карвалю и графу Агиррэ:

— Как ваш единоверец и друг, я первым воспрепятствую возвращению виконта Валме в этот замок. Разве вы не осматривали помещение, в котором он содержался? Неужели вас не насторожило, что вся охрана лежала без памяти, огонь погас, а стены покрылись ледяной плесенью? Или вы желаете страшной смерти всем защитникам Эр-Эпинэ?

— О чём вы говорите, ваше высокопреосвященство? — искренне удивился теньент Левфож, стоявший за плечом у Карваля.

— Его высокопреосвященство просто шутит! — насмешливо воскликнул юный барон Жорж Гайар, переглянувшись с Жюльеном Горуа. — Он хочет сказать, что этот Валме – сказочное чудище, способное поразить всех нас одним своим взглядом, ха-ха!

— Я отнюдь не шучу, — строго ответил Левий. — Сам виконт не опасен, пока остаётся живым. Казнить его легко, и вы, разумеется, так и поступите. Но к чему это приведёт? По своей неосмотрительности господин Валме навлёк на себя угрозу, которая может стать угрозой для всего замка. Когда мы с герцогом Окделлом подобрали его в деревне, он сказал, что за ним гнался выходец.

— Что? Выходец?! — хором воскликнули Жюльен Горуа и Жорж Гайар то ли с недоверием, то ли с восторгом.

Барон Гаржиак скептически покачал головой:

— Чего не скажешь, чтобы сбежать из темницы!

— Выходец? — удивлённо повторил Удо Борн. — Вот так история! Можно подумать, Дуглас, что мы с вами и не выезжали из Алата. Там обожают подобные сказки.

— Видимо, там он их и набрался! — Капитан Карваль презрительно фыркнул, гневно пошевелив усами. — Выходец! У вашего Валме извращённое воображение. Вся эта семейка – лжецы, пустомели и мерзавцы.

— А я думаю, господа, — объявил полковник Люра, широко осклабившись, — что под выходцем господин Валме имел в виду свою совесть, давно скончавшуюся в страшных муках. Неудивительно, что увидев покойницу, виконт до смерти перепугался.

Граф Дени Агиррэ тоненько захихикал, и барон Горуа тут же последовал его примеру, разразившись громким лающим хохотом.

Епископ Риссанский пропустил их веселье мимо ушей.

— Вы говорите серьёзно, брат мой? — обеспокоенно спросил он у Левия. — Вы уверены, что виконт Валме не вводит вас в заблуждение?

— Спросите у теньента Дюварри, — ответил Левий. — Кажется, это вы, сударь, обнаружили позавчера тело графа Штанцлера и всех караульных, лежавших без сознания? Расскажите об этом епископу во всех деталях. Ведь вы, брат мой, как никто другой можете узнать признаки, свидетельствующие о выходце.

— Что? Неужели это действительно так серьёзно? — Барон Гаржиак удивлённо повернулся к Луи-Полю Риссанскому. — В этой болтовне есть хоть какой-нибудь смысл, ваше преосвященство?

Епископ не ответил, пребывая в сильном волнении.

— А виконт… — проговорил он, обращаясь к Левию, — Виконт знал этого выходца… живым?

Левий многозначительно кивнул.

— Да. И вы тоже, — негромко произнёс он. — То, о чём вы написали мне из Атрэ-Сорорес… Ваше предположение оказалось истинным.

Епископ Риссанский ахнул и отступил, прикрыв рот рукой. Все военные с удивлением уставились на него.

— Виконт Валме полагает, что выходец приходил за графом Штанцлером, — продолжал Левий, обращаясь к ним. — Спасая себя, виконт убил графа, но в результате оказался в ещё большей опасности. Если герцог Алва вернёт его вам, в замке возникнет угроза, против которой ваше оружие бессильно.

Уверенность, с которой говорил Левий, и видимый ужас епископа Риссанского произвели на присутствующих некоторое впечатление. Однако Карваль, презрительно оттопырив нижнюю губу, заявил с явным подозрением:

— Мы не так легковерны, как вы, господин кардинал. Если за Валме гоняется выходец, почему тогда Ворон принял его в своей ставке? Разве ему не выгоднее было бы выдать его нам и тем самым погубить? Нет, нас не проведёшь подобными баснями!

— Герцог Алва Повелитель Ветра, — возразил Левий. — В его жилах течёт кровь Ушедших. Для него и герцога Окделла выходец не представляет никакой опасности.

— Полноте, преподобный отче, вы говорите не серьёзно! — воскликнул граф Агиррэ обычным своим снисходительным и чуть саркастическим тоном. — Не могу поверить, что вы, кардинал и магнус нашей пресвятой церкви, произносите подобную ересь! Кровь Ушедших, прости меня Создатель! Да вы кощунствуете против нашей истинной веры!

— Господин кардинал готов оправдывать преступление Ворона любыми способами, — ядовито заметил Карваль. — Даже если приходится жертвовать догматами церкви.

— А разве вы сами, капитан, — немедленно возразил Левий, — разве вы сами не верите, что в жилах Повелителей и Раканов течёт могущественная кровь, дающая особые права? Разве не поэтому вы стали сторонником старой династии и прочите принца Альдо на престол?

Карваль слегка смешался. Старая династия интересовала его меньше, чем прошлогодний снег, но не признаваться же в этом перед лицом союзников из Алата!

Рихард Борн с живостью уцепился за слова кардинала:

— То есть вы поддерживаете притязания его высочества? Принц скоро прибудет из Агариса, и тогда ваше влияние как князя церкви…

— Я желаю его высочеству только добра, — перебил Борна Левий, — но в нынешней ситуации я бессилен. Мне пишут, что Святой город наполовину разрушен наводнением; возможно, и сам принц стал его жертвой. Но даже если он жив, это ничего не меняет. Прежде чем соберётся конклав, прежде чем новый Эсперадор примет полноту власти пройдёт много времени. Мы должны смотреть на вещи трезво. Сейчас герцог Алва согласен пойти на уступки мятежникам Эпинэ. Я предлагаю своё посредничество и обещаю сделать всё возможное, чтобы предотвратить это гибельное междоусобие. Неужели, дети мои, вы желаете проливать кровь, свою и чужую, когда душа каждого эсператиста скорбит по Агарису и отцу нашему Юннию? Во дни траура вы желаете бряцать оружием? Я не в силах спокойно смотреть, как ввергаете свой край в ужасы братоубийственной войны! Истинная вера призывает вас к миру.

Барон Флоримон Шуэз, до сих пор молча стоявший позади Гаржиака, встрепенулся.

— Если герцог Алва и впрямь готов пойти на уступки, — проговорил он, — его стоит хотя бы выслушать. Не будет большого вреда в том, чтобы выяснить условия мира через его высокопреосвященство.

— Да вы рехнулись, Шуэз! — воскликнул возмущённый Карваль. — Вести переговоры с подлецом, который не постеснялся подослать своего шпиона для убийства несчастного графа Штанцлера? Для него солгать не сложнее, чем разрядить пистолет в ваш медный лоб!

— И не забывайте, что в царствование покойного Оллара Алва поддерживал все притеснения, которые мы тут терпели, — добавил граф Агиррэ. — Не по наущению ли его друга Дорака были распущены наши парламенты? А наша знать? Нет ни одной фамилии, которая не пострадала бы от гонений покойного кардинала!

— Кардинал Сильвестр сам был эпинцем, — напомнил Левий. — Его семейство соперничало с вашими, преследуя свои интересы. Но герцог Алва здесь ни при чём. Он кэналлиец и не занимался делами Эпинэ.

— А Октавианская ночь? — гаркнул барон Горуа тоном обвинителя, вторично грохнув латной рукавицей по многострадальному камину, да так, что старинные доспехи, украшавшие углы зала, вздрогнули. — Я был тогда в столице, ваше высокопреосвященство, и едва остался в живых! Ваш Алва позволил Дораку резать эсператистов как баранов! Как застигнутых врасплох беспомощных баранов, слышите ли? А потом собственноручно зарезал на дуэли капитана Феншо-Тримейна, графа Гирке, Килеана и обоих братьев Ариго, предварительно свалив на них вину за происки проклятого Сильвестра!

При упоминании о старшем брате епископ Риссанский помрачнел как туча.

— Герцог Окделл… — начал было Левий.

— Герцог Окделл безумный мальчишка! — завопил барон Горуа в неистовстве. — Он забыл о смерти своего отца и дал присягу служить его убийце!

— Герцог Окделл заверил конгрегацию кардиналов, что герцог Алва не причастен к Октавианской ночи, — договорил Левий, пытаясь перекрыть рёв барона.

— А в чём ещё он вас заверил? — насмешливо поинтересовался полковник Люра со своего места у балюстрады. — Может быть, в том, что генерала Феншо-Тримейна и впрямь следовало расстрелять в Варасте, раз уж он не понравился его эру?

К счастью, опасную издёвку заглушил лошадиный топот, донёсшийся со двора: должно быть, кавалерийский отряд возвращался с обхода. Тут же послышались вскрики и невнятная речь: это конюхи бросились к лошадям, чтобы отвести их в стойла. Левий сделал вид, что не расслышал насмешки, и ответил как можно твёрже:

— Герцоги Окделл и Алва спасли епископа Оноре во время беспорядков в столице. Кроме того, именно Первый маршал пресёк резню в Олларии. Его действия изучены, а невиновность признана Святым престолом. Что касается дуэли, то, хотя церковь и осуждает её, со светской точки зрения в ней не было ничего вероломного. Поэтому я не вижу оснований не доверять его слову.

— Не было ничего вероломного? — возмутился Карваль. — А как же магический амулет, который спас его на линии?..

— Расскажите о честности Алвы генералу Манрику, ваше высокопреосвященство, — насмешливо бросил Люра. — И его людям, которые не далее как в прошлом месяце пытались договориться с Вороном в Олларии. Я слышал, что дело закончилось пушечной пальбой по особняку тессория. Может быть, у вас иные сведения? Может быть, вас заверили, что Ворон облобызал господ Манриков, наградил верных им офицеров и возвёл на престол малыша Оллара? Или от снисходящей от Ворона благодати все его враги воскресли? Если такое чудо свершилось, я не возражаю против переговоров с ним.

Полковники Пикмаль и Рёдер переглянулись: если они и колебались окончательно принять сторону мятежников, напоминание о недавних событиях в Олларии подействовало на них как ушат холодной воды.

Левий почувствовал, что ломится в закрытые двери. Сердце его сжалось от мысли о том, сколько крови прольётся в самом скором времени из-за его неудачи. Голоса солдат, доносившиеся со двора, звучали в его ушах горьким упрёком: сегодня эти люди ещё живы, а завтра большинство из них будут мертвы.

— Дети мои! — воззвал он в последний раз. — Подумайте хотя бы о последствиях вашего мятежа. Герцог Алва – законный регент Талига, а возможно и король. Покойный Фердинанд II признал своего наследника Карла незаконнорождённым, к тому же нынешнее местонахождение ребёнка неизвестно. Если он и Манрики погибли во время бегства, то герцог Алва – ваш государь, которому вы обязаны повиновением!

Епископ Риссанский побелел так, что губы на его лице почти слились с цветом кожи, и ответил ледяным тоном:

— Вы должны понять, достопочтенный брат: никто из нас не признает герцога Алву ни королём, ни регентом. Если Карл Оллар жив, мы потребуем назначения опекуна, который устраивает знатные дома королевства. Если Карл Оллар мёртв, Эпинэ присягнёт принцу Альдо Ракану.

Барон Горуа звучно хлопнул руками в латных рукавицах друг о друга.

— Отлично сказано! — одобрил он.

— Его преосвященство изрёк истину, как сама Эсператия, — тут же поддержал этот ультиматум граф Агиррэ, а Борны, Темплтон и Саво заявили с энтузиазмом:

— Наш король Альдо Ракан!

— А если принц погиб от наводнения в Агарисе, — воскликнул Карваль восторженно, — то мы отложимся от Талига и сами изберём себе короля – собственного, из дворян Эпинэ!

— Верно! Верно! — наперебой заговорили его офицеры. — Нам не нужен кэналлиец или Оллары, нам нужен свой король! Смерть Ворону! Да здравствует Великая Эпинэ!

Последнее прозвучало до того единодушно, что Левий понял: в запале Карваль высказал задушевную мечту восставших. Даже снаружи, во дворе замка, казалось, вняли этому призыву: там нарастало возбуждение, будто солдаты и впрямь готовились приветствовали своего короля.

Капитан Карваль не слышал этого. Вдохновлённый мыслью о Великой Эпинэ, он повернулся к портрету покойного герцога Анри-Гийома:

— Пусть монсеньор ведёт нас за собой! — провозгласил он.

— Герцог скончался несколько месяцев назад, — напомнил Левий с досадой.

Карваль упрямо выпятил подбородок:

— Неважно! Его наследник вернётся и возглавит нашу борьбу!

— Его наследник пропал по дороге из Сакаци в Талиг, — возразил Левий. — Разве вы не выяснили этого, когда захватили в плен виконта Валме? В Агарисе я говорил с принцем Раканом, и тот был уверен, что герцог Робер давно добрался до Эр-Эпинэ. Но здесь его никто не видел. Я не хочу предполагать худшее, но всё свидетельствует о том, что он погиб. Возможно, он разбился в горах, когда перебирался с проводником через отроги Мон-Нуара, или просто доверился не тому человеку…

— Иноходцы не погибают так легко, — напыщенно изрёк граф Агиррэ. — Члены этого рода крепки как столетние дубы.

— Эти дубы, сколько помнится, давно повержены, — начал Левий не без язвительности, но, к счастью, его слова (способные вызвать бурю гнева у эпинцев), потонули в шуме со двора: несколько десятков человек громко рявкнули что-то нестройным хором.

— Да что за кавардак там творится, Леворукий побери? — досадливо воскликнул Леон Дюварри, шагнув к лестнице с намерением подняться в переднюю.

Симон Люра, стоявший ближе всех к выходу, вытянул шею, лениво оглядываясь через плечо, но вдруг резко развернулся и схватился за шпагу.

— Это похоже на бунт, господа!

Действительно: в замке громко захлопали двери, и по коридору внезапно загрохотало множество сапог. В передней раздавались взволнованные крики, смысл которых отсюда было невозможно разобрать.

Офицеры бросились к балюстраде, сжимая оружие в руках. Дюварри вытащил из-за пояса пистолет. Шум быстро нарастал, становясь всё отчётливее.

— Ура! Да здравствует герцог! — наконец-то явственно донеслось из передней.

— Немедленно доложите маркизе! — отчаянно завопила какая-то женщина под окнами. — Беги же быстрее, чучело!.. Ах, Создатель!

Шум нарастал как прибой, и мгновением спустя с лестницы в нижний зал хлынула целая толпа народу. Во главе её шагал высокий худой мужчина лет тридцати, осунувшийся, но мускулистый, с усталыми тёмными глазами и широкой седой прядью в волосах, зачёсанных надо лбом. Казалось, что сам покойный герцог Анри-Гийом вышел из рамы своего портрета, сбросив старомодные парадные доспехи: нарисованное лицо отражало лицо вошедшего как зеркало. Новоприбывший был в простом дорожном костюме, покрытом слоем пыли; из оружия при нём имелась только шпага, да за плечами зачем-то болтался небольшой золочёный лук без колчана и стрел. Правой рукой он крепко прижимал к себе молодую женщину с огромными янтарными глазами, закутанную в дорожный плащ с капюшоном, такой же пыльный, как у него самого.

— Робер! — потрясённо выдохнул Рихард Борн, мгновенно узнав вошедшего. — Ты здесь!

Капитан Карваль смотрел на мужчину во все глаза.

— Монсеньор герцог… — поражённо выдохнул он. — Одно лицо!..

— Монсеньору виват! — вопили слуги и солдаты, сгрудившись вокруг Иноходца в полном восторге.

Робер высоко поднял левую руку, жестом призывая их к тишине.

— Я рад видеть всех вас, — отрывисто сказал он. — Но сейчас прошу всех удалиться. Мне необходимо посовещаться с друзьями, которые собрались на военный совет.

Солдаты, толкаясь и восторженно гомоня, попятились назад в переднюю.

— Ваша светлость… — пробормотал граф Агиррэ, забыв поклониться и глядя на Робера как на привидение.

— Герцог Эпинэ! — громко провозгласил барон Горуя не хуже иного церемониймейстера, приходя в себя. — Вы как нельзя более вовремя!

— Где Альдо? — обратился к Роберу Рихард Борн в радостном возбуждении. — Ведь вы, конечно же, приехали вместе? Мы должны его встретить, господа!

— Да здравствует принц! — с энтузиазмом воскликнули его брат, Дуглас Темплтон и Анатоль Саво.

— Нет! — остановил их Робер. — Альдо здесь нет. И он больше не появится. Никогда. И нигде.

Рихард Борн застыл, недоуменно уставившись на Робера.

— Что ты имеешь в виду?

— Господа! — громко произнёс Робер, окинув взглядом присутствующих. — Я должен сообщить вам кое-что важное. То, что может в корне переменить ваши планы. — Он осторожно вывел вперёд усталую и испуганную Мэллит, которая продолжала бессознательно цепляться за его руку, и бережно усадил на одно из жёстких дубовых кресел, стоявших в зале. — Позвольте представить вам её высочество младшую принцессу Ракан.

— Я свидетельствую брак её высочества с принцем Альдо, — вмешался Левий, тоже выступая вперёд. — Обряд имел место 10 дня Осенних Волн в Агарисе, и его совершил сам Святой отец. Я сослужил ему.

Услышав голос своего посаженного отца Мэллит робко протянула к нему дрожащие руки. Удивлённый отчаянным выражением её лица, Левий осторожно наклонился к ней:

— Дитя моё, что с вами?

— Это младшая принцесса Ракан, — повторил Робер, и кадык на его горле судорожно дёрнулся. — Младшая _вдовствующая_ принцесса, господа.

После этих слов в зале наступила полная тишина.

— Что ты имеешь в виду? — спросил Рихард Борн, явно отказываясь верить собственным ушам.

— Альдо погиб в Агарисе во время наводнения, — негромко ответил Робер. — Увы! Его больше нет среди нас.

Рихард Борн отшатнулся. Удо Борн и Дуглас Темплтон, поражённые ужасом, заговорили одновременно:

— Нет! Быть такого не может!

Анатоль Саво стоял безмолвный, словно его ударило молнией.

— Альдо мёртв, — твёрдо повторил Робер. — Принца Ракана и его дела больше не существует, господа.

Алатские гости замерли в растерянности. Барон Горуа в знак скорби поднёс левую руку к губам; его сын и оруженосец, поколебавшись, сделали то же самое. Епископ Риссанский, сложив руки на груди, беззвучно зашептал молитву. Граф Дени Агиррэ вопросительно переглянулся с капитаном Карвалем, и тот решительно выступил вперёд.

— Ну и что же? — воскликнул он. — Что это меняет? Пусть принц Ракан погиб. Но Великая Эпинэ жива!

Робер оглянулся на него с недоумением.

— Кто вы, сударь? — поинтересовался он.

— Капитан гарнизона замка Никола Карваль, — по-военному чётко отозвался тот. — А это мои теньенты Дюварри и Левфож.

— Вас назначил мой дед? Не вы ли летом отправили ко мне гонца в Сакаци с письмом моей матери?

— Таково было пожелание покойного герцога, ваша светлость, — с готовностью отозвался Карваль. — Он надеялся увидеть вас перед смертью.

Робер кивнул:

— Я понимаю. Вы верный офицер моего деда.

— Я служил ему как самому Создателю, ваша светлость, — ответил Карваль, смело глядя прямо в лицо Роберу. — И хотел бы вновь обрести его в вас. Но я виноват перед вами, я не выполнил своего долга так, как надлежало. Мне не удалось уберечь графа Штанцлера, чьи советы поддерживали герцога Анри-Гийома, а сейчас существенно помогли бы вам.

— Что?! — воскликнул Робер, подумав, что ослышался. — Штанцлер умер?

— О, ваша светлость, имело место ужасное злодейство! — воскликнул граф Агиррэ, вмешиваясь в разговор. — Герцог Алва подослал в ваш замок своего офицера по особым поручениям. Мы арестовали его и заточили в тюрьму, но мерзавец всё-таки смог сбежать и злодейски умертвить господина кансилльера!

— Всё случилось не совсем так… — попробовал вставить слово кардинал Левий.

— Преступление произошло не далее, как третьего дня, ваша светлость! Тело несчастного всё ещё лежит в замковой церкви. Мерзавец размозжил господину кансилльеру голову каминными щипцами.

— Я знаю у Алвы лишь одного офицера по особым поручениям, — произнёс Робер, силясь вникнуть в суть дела. — Его звали виконт Валме.

— Это он! Он приехал сюда якобы с письмом от принца Ракана к вашей светлости. Граф Штанцлер догадался о ловушке и приказал заточить его в подвале. Однако этот подлый Валме…

— При чём здесь Алва, любезный граф? Виконт Валме приезжал ко мне в Сакаци с поручением… личного характера. То письмо от принца Ракана, которое, как вы говорите, он привёз, всё ещё у вас?

— Граф Штанцлер приказал сжечь его, монсеньор, — ответил Карваль. — Он полагал, что это фальшивка, призванная нас одурачить.

— Что за чушь! — воскликнул Робер с досадой. — Валме приезжал летом в Сакаци. Может быть, он и впрямь виделся с Альдо после моего отъезда и взялся выполнить его поручение. За какими кошками вы его арестовали?

— Но граф Штанцлер…

— Был лжец и мерзавец! — резко закончил Робер за него. — Вы не знали этого человека, если доверяли ему. Это старый интриган, который бесчестно пользовался людьми в своих интересах. Говорите, что Валме прикончил его? И правильно сделал.

Карваль изумлённо отступил, уставившись на Робера во все глаза:

— Монсеньор! Монсеньор!..

— Ро! — внезапно окликнул Робера негромкий женский голос со стороны передней.

Тот обернулся: его мать стояла на нижней ступеньке лестницы, ведущей в прихожую, протягивая к нему руки.

— Жозина!

Робер бросился к ней и осторожно обнял. Бедная женщина уткнулась лицом в покрытый пылью и грязью плащ сына и замерла, едва заметно подрагивая в его объятиях. Иноходец осторожно поднял руку и принялся тихо гладить её по волосам, успокаивая.

— Однако, господа, — проговорил Рихард Борн, отвлекая внимание присутствующих от этой трогательной сцены, — даже если принц Ракан действительно погиб, теперь это не играет роли. Мы уже предприняли слишком многое, чтобы остановиться на пол-пути. Пусть Альдо мёртв, но мы должны встать за права её высочества Матильды. Если уж мы ввязались в это дело, нам придётся позаботиться о её интересах и за интересах младшей принцессы, присутствующей здесь.

Рихард Борн поклонился в сторону Мэллит.

— Нет! — воскликнула гоганни, поднимаясь со стула в сильном волнении. — Мне ничего не нужно, ничего! И царственная… царственная бабушка согласна в этом со мной!

— Вы не можете говорить от её имени, принцесса, — возразил Рихард Борн. — Она старшая в роду.

— Нет! — повторила Мэллит. — Я могу… Я могу говорить. Я отказываюсь от всего, что вы хотите нам предложить, от имени бабушки и моего будущего сына!

— Как? — воскликнули братья Борны в унисон. — Сына?

Робер, мягко отстранившись от матери, повернулся лицом к Мэллит и произнёс, указывая на неё маркизе:

— Жозина, это супруга принца Альдо Ракана, моего друга… Его вдова. Она ожидает ребёнка и нуждается в вашем попечении. Прошу вас присмотреть за ней.

Маркиза Эр-При за одну минуту собралась с духом. При всей её нежной впечатлительности, в ней жило истинное мужество.

— Ваше высочество… — почтительно обратилась она к Мэллит.

— Не называйте меня высочеством! — взмолилась бедная гоганни чуть не плача. — Я всего лишь недостойная изгнанница, одинокая и ничтожная!

— Не говорите так о себе, принцесса! — воскликнул шокированный Удо Борн.

— Принцесса не в себе! — сказал Дуглас Темплтон с горячностью. — Она слишком поражена смертью супруга, которого так любила. На что она обрекает себя и своего ребёнка, если отрекается от законных прав Раканов?

— Принцесса и её сын ни в чём не будет знать нужды, покуда я жив! — решительно отрезал Робер. — Мой дом отныне – их дом.

Маркиза Эр-При, мгновенно оценив ситуацию, шагнула навстречу плачущей Мэллит.

— Если позволите, я буду называть вас дочерью, — ласково сказала она.

Мэллит не сдержалась и тихонько заплакала, спрятав лицо на груди у маркизы.

Робер повернулся к Борнам, Темплтону и Саво.

— Друзья, её высочество сказала своё слово, — проговорил он. — Она не желает, чтобы за дело Раканов лилась кровь. Сложите оружие, распустите наёмников и оставьте гибельную идею возродить Талигойю.

— Всей душой солидарен с герцогом! — воскликнул кардинал Левий, чьи надежды склонить мятежников к миру сразу воскресли. — Необходимо сейчас же начать мирные переговоры!

— Ваша светлость! — произнёс епископ Риссанский, возмущённый до глубины души. — Неужели вы призываете ваших друзей сдаться Алве?

— Сдаться? — проговорил Удо Борн тоном человека, не верящего своим ушам. — Накануне сражения? Да все скажут, что мы просто струсили!

— Сдаться? — эхом повторил капитан Карваль. — Монсеньор, о чём вы? При чём здесь Раканы и Талигойя?! Разве ради них мы поднялись на борьбу с Олларами?

— Так у вас были другие цели? — удивлённо спросил Робер.

Никола Карваль с глубоким изумлением взмахнул руками:

— Мы сражаемся за вас, монсеньор, и за Эпинэ! — И его теньенты наперебой подхватили: — Мы за вас, за вас, монсеньор!

Робер остолбенел, недоверчиво переводя взгляд с одного лица на другое.

— За меня? — произнёс он, когда смог, наконец, выговорить хоть слово. — Кто внушил вам эту нелепую идею? Штанцлер?

— Ваш дед, монсеньор, должен был стать суверенным государем Великой Эпинэ! — заявил Карваль с горячностью. — Нам не нужны ни Оллары, ни Раканы! Мы призываем вас на трон и готовы сражаться за вас до последнего вздоха!

— Чем мы хуже Ноймара или Кэналлоа? — тут же подхватил граф Агиррэ. — Почему бы нам не иметь своего герцога или соберано? Разве мы обязаны терпеть над собою потомков марагонского бастарда? Нет!

— Все Оллары ублюдки и потомки шлюх! — звонко выкрикнул его оруженосец.

— Офицеры Резервной армии тоже присягнули на верность вашему дому! — заявил Роберу полковник Люра. — Если пожелаете, у вас под рукой сегодня же соберётся целая армия.

— Да здравствует герцог Робер, государь Великой Эпинэ! — зычно возгласил барон Горуа, и его оруженосец, барон Гайар, подхватил мальчишеским фальцетом:

— Виват!

— Вы с ума сошли, господа? — спросил потрясённый Иноходец, ошеломлённо поворачиваясь то к одному, то к другому.

Ну и дела творятся в родной провинции! Хорошенькую же кашу заварил его покойный дед в компании с покойным Штанцлером. Жаль, что Валме не прибил старого интригана раньше.

— Я полагаю, господа, — осторожно проговорил барон Гаржиак, вклинившись между Карвалем и Агиррэ, — что мы должны выслушать самого герцога, прежде чем навязывать ему наши идеалы.

— Да-да, выслушаем его светлость! — поддержал друга барон Шуэз.

— Великая Эпинэ?.. Но это же бред и химера, господа, — развёл руками Робер. — Если мой дед и верил в неё, то это простительно лишь потому, что он был стар и не здоров рассудком. Что же касается графа Штанцлера, то я убеждён: он ни на мгновение не разделял ваших заблуждений. Кансилльер умел пользоваться людьми, поддерживая в них иллюзии ради своих делишек, и весьма грязных к тому же. Что хорошего вы получили в результате? Разве вы способны сопротивляться силам Алвы? Он разобьёт вас, как всех и всегда.

Барон Горуа разочарованно лязгнул латами.

— Немыслимо! — произнёс он про себя. — Герцог Эпинэ – и трусит!

— Значит, вы готовы просто сдаться на милость Ворона? — презрительно поинтересовался у Робера епископ Риссанский.

— Однажды в Варасте я уже был в руках герцога Алвы, — ответил Робер. — И не имею причин жаловаться.

— Повторяю: герцогу Алве можно доверять, — снова настойчиво заговорил кардинал Левий. — Герцог Окделл свидетельствует это так же, как и его светлость!

Никола Карваль недоверчиво смотрел на Робера, словно надеясь, что тот шутит.

— Ваш дед посвятил последние годы жизни делу создания Великой Эпинэ, — проговорил он. — А вы, едва явившись, уже готовы предать его? Как это возможно?

— Великой Эпинэ не существует, капитан, и никогда не было, — повторил Робер терпеливо. — Я не стану подталкивать вас к гибели, соглашаясь потворствовать вашим несбыточным мечтам.

— Если так, — выкрикнул граф Агиррэ, — то нам не нужен предатель в наших рядах! Я сам стану герцогом и поведу войска в битву!

— О-о! — протянул барон Шуэз, оглянувшись на Агиррэ и пристально глядя на него. — Так вот что на самом деле у вас на уме, граф! Маленькая собственная корона, не так ли?

Граф Агиррэ спохватился, что ненароком выболтал свою заветную мысль.

— Я сказал это просто в качестве примера, — возразил он, быстро осадив назад. — Великая Эпинэ сама выберет себе короля, когда придёт срок.

Робер пожал плечами: тайные замыслы Агиррэ не вызывали у него ничего, кроме брезгливости.

— То есть вы намерены съесть зайца, которого ещё не поймали, сударь? Неужели вы полагаете, что способны справиться с армией Алвы, которая стоит в двух шагах отсюда?

— Это невозможно, дети мои, — произнёс Левий убедительным тоном. — Я был в ставке герцога и видел всё собственными глазами. У него есть артиллерия, которой нет у вас; у него есть обученная закалённая пехота, тогда как у вас – необстрелянное ополчение.

— В том, что говорит его высокопреосвященство, есть доля истины, — сдержанно заметил Гаржиак. — У нас в замке всего одна пушка да пара фальконетов. А набранные вами солдаты, Агиррэ, держат ружья как лопаты. Нам не стоит обольщаться насчёт своих сил.

— Могу подтвердить: пехотное ополчение крайне скверное, — подал голос полковник Рёдер впервые за всё время.

— Но у нас есть ваш полк и полк господина Пикмаля, — тут же возразил теньент Дюварри.

Рёдер и Пикмаль промолчали. Люра встревоженно покосился на них.

— Не нужно недооценивать моё ополчение, Гаржиак! — протестующе воскликнул граф Агиррэ. — Да, его составляет мужичьё, но против Алвы и Колиньяров они готовы драться как звери! Их преданность вне всяких сомнений. Они вцепятся в эту землю зубами, но не дадут врагу пройти.

А теньент Левфож добавил:

— Я сомневаюсь, что силы Ворона так велики, как пытается представить его высокопреосвященство. Алве пришлось оставить часть армии в Олларии для предотвращения бунтов.

— И подкреплений он не дождётся! — желчно добавил Карваль. — Губернатор Савбе со своими полками надолго застрял на юге. Готов поклясться, что граф Пуэн и Сэц-Ариж повыдёргивают перья из его хвоста. А с моря нас прикроет барон Феншо: он, хотя и не молод, но один стоит десятка. Старая сталь не ржавеет! Так что с юга и запада мы прикрыты. А если Алва выбьет нас из Эр-Эпинэ, мы отступим за стены Нежюра.

— В Нежюре нельзя держать оборону, — тут же возразил Гаржиак. — У нас будет больше шансов, если мы отойдём к Мон-Нуару, не дожидаясь боя здесь.

— Поддерживаю, — высказался Шуэз. — Город капитулирует, как только возникнет угроза осады.

— Никогда не думал, что вы настолько малодушны, господа! — возмущённо заявил граф Агиррэ. — Вы готовы бежать, едва заслышав имя Алвы!

— Если проблема только в этом, то она легко решаема, — вмешался Люра. — И не такие армии отступали, если теряли своего полководца. Один меткий выстрел и дело сделано! Чего будут стоить солдаты Ворона, оставшись без него? Я не дам за них ни суана.

И Люра пренебрежительно щёлкнул пальцами в воздухе.

— Берегитесь, сударь! — осадил его Робер. — Многие до вас мечтали о таком метком выстреле. Однако же Алва жив до сих пор, а его несостоявшиеся убийцы мертвы.

Люра было открыл рот, но мелодичный женский голос опередил его.

— Что вы решили, сын мой? — спросила маркиза Эр-При, о которой все немного позабыли. Она стояла позади группы мужчин, прижимая к себе Мэллит, немного успокоившуюся в её руках.

— Я предпочитаю мир, — произнёс Робер спокойным твёрдым тоном. — Я не желаю заливать кровью землю моих предков. Капитан Карваль! Приказываю вашему гарнизону сложить оружие. Эр-Эпинэ отказывается бунтовать против законной власти в лице Первого маршала герцога Алвы.

Карваль, поражённый в самое сердце, отступил от Робера с чувством близким к гадливости.

— Нет, — проговорил он. — Нет, монсеньор. Вы не сделаете этого. Ваш великий дед перевернулся в гробу от ваших слов!

— Капитан! — перебила его маркиза. — Вы можете думать, что угодно, но мой сын владелец этого замка. Вы обязаны исполнять его приказы.

— Ваш сын просто трус, эрэа маркиза, — презрительно бросил Симон Люра. — А я не стану подчиняться предателю и трусу!

— На вашем месте не стоит кидаться такими словами, полковник, — возразил ему барон Шуэз, усмехнувшись. — Разве вас самого не ославили предателем, когда вы изменили губернатору Сабве?

— Вы ответите мне за оскорбление, господин барон! — угрожающе зарычал Люра.

— Довольно, господа! — прикрикнул на них Гаржиак. — Только ваших ссор нам и не хватало!.. Её светлость маркиза права. Герцог Эпинэ здесь хозяин, и только он может распоряжаться и замком и силами, собранными его именем под знамёнами Эпинэ. Герцог Анри-Гийом решил бы иначе, но его больше нет среди нас. Мы обязаны подчиниться его светлости.

— Ваша правда, барон! — воскликнул Карваль, отскакивая с Леону Дюварри (тот всё ещё держал в руках пистолет). — Но в словах полковника Люра тоже есть правда!..

Барон Шуэз, стоявший справа от Робера, внезапно кинулся прямо перед ним, отталкивая Иноходца назад, к выходу. Грохнул выстрел. Шуэз, не издав ни звука, медленно сполз на пол. Робер с удивлением поднял взгляд: пистолет Дюварри дымился в руках у Карваля, а на лице капитана проступало выражение досады и полного замешательства.

— Ро! — воскликнула маркиза Эр-При, в испуге бросившись к сыну. Мэллит кинулась к нему с другой стороны, загораживая собой. Робер почувствовал тяжесть тела Шуэза, привалившегося к его ногам, и с недоумением переводил взгляд с него на Карваля и обратно.

— Вы хотели убить меня, капитан? — спросил он.

— Вы обезумели? — потрясённо воскликнул кардинал Левий.

— Убийца! — сказала маркиза Жозина, повернув к Карвалю бледное разгневанное лицо. — Так вот какова ваша верность нашему дому? Но вам не добраться до моего сына. Сначала вам придётся застрелить меня.

Карваль хмуро опустил разряженный пистолет.

Барон Гаржиак присел на корточки рядом с телом своего друга. Его лицо, когда он поднял его, искажала судорога.

— Барон мёртв, господа, — сказал он сухо и холодно. — Итак, кто из вас согласен с мнением его светлости и готов заключить перемирие с герцогом Алвой?

Эпинцы молчали. Рихард Борн кинул на друга взгляд, в котором читалось извинение, и произнёс:

— Если мы сложим оружие накануне сражения, нас сочтут трусами. Если мы взялись за это дело, то должны идти до конца.

— Никто из нас не капитулирует перед Алвой, — едко добавил епископ Риссанский, мстительно сверкнув глазами. — Он сам объявил нам войну и пусть пеняет на себя!

Барон Гаржиак выпрямился и посмотрел на Робера со спокойным достоинством.

— В таком случае я один пойду за вами, монсеньор. Я слишком долго жил на этом свете, чтобы бояться за свою репутацию. Я считаю, что вы правы, а там будь что будет!

Иноходец крепко стиснул протянутую ему руку.

— Это честь для меня, барон, — искренне сказал он.

Гаржиак повернулся к Карвалю.

— Не рассчитывайте больше на меня и моих людей, капитан, — сказал он жёстко. — Они уйдут со мной вместе с людьми барона Шуэза. Наши полки, монсеньор, — добавил он, обращаясь к Роберу, — составят конвой для принцессы Ракан и вашей матушки.

— Как угодно, — ответил Карваль угрюмо. — Я не возражаю. Герцог волен уйти и увести с собой своих женщин. Но вот господин кардинал, — бросил он насупленный взгляд на Левия, — останется здесь. Вы ведь желали мира, не так ли, ваше высокопреосвященство? Отлично: вы и останетесь заложником мира. Мы не причиним вам вреда, если Алва не станет вредить нам. Передайте герцогу, монсеньор, что если он ценит своего посла, ему стоит быть осмотрительнее в своих действиях! И уходите, пока солдаты не знают о вашем низком предательстве, иначе никто не поручится за вашу жизнь.

**4**

Круг тому назад в обязанности оруженосца входило блюсти меч и кольчугу, а в преддверие битвы втискивать своего эра в боевой доспех, больше смахивающий на отполированную бочку. С тех пор многое изменилось: латы заметно полегчали, меч уступил место шпаге, а должность оруженосца стала приятной и необременительной – налить вечерний бокал вина и составить компанию своему эру за бутылкой-другой кэналлийского. Короче, герцогу Окделлу достались одни преимущества, а обязанность таскать замшелые регалии за господином регентом, разумеется, свалилась на виконта Валме!

Не то чтобы Марсель забыл о благодарности – нет, он испытывал глубокую признательность к надорскому герцогу за своевременное появление в ночь смерти Штанцлера. Но когда Рокэ предложил им поменяться местами при его особе, Марсель в глубине души рассчитывал на окделльские привилегии. Он не сомневался, что в присутствии Алвы ему не угрожает никакая опасность, даже потусторонняя, и с радостью ухватился за возможность вести задушевные разговоры, особенно после трёхмесячных квартир у капитана Карваля. Кроме того, ему и впрямь было нужно многое рассказать Рокэ и ещё больше выслушать – после сидения в подвале он оказался совершенно не в курсе текущих дел. И что же? Вместо дружеской болтовни он уже третий день безмолвно таскался за монсеньором регентом то в штаб, то в обоз, то к артиллеристам, то к спешно возводимой переправе, нагруженный потёртым кожаным кофром, который для верности ещё и пристегнули к его поясу цепью. Навьюченный таким образом, Марсель до отвращения напоминал самому себе бродячего хирурга-зубодёра, который в надежде на заработок тащится вслед за армией, ни на секунду не расставаясь с инструментами своего злодейского ремесла.

Рокэ обращал на него внимания не больше, чем на собственную тень. Единственный разговор между ними состоялся в тот же вечер, когда кардинал Левий и герцог Окделл доставили свою находку в ставку регента. Марсель, не обинуясь, рассказал всё: и как не преуспел в Сакаци, и как взялся за поручение принца Ракана, и как попался в плен графу Штанцлеру и едва не угодил в лапы выходцу после убийства бывшего кансилльера. Он был многоречив и откровенен и призывал благословение небес на герцога Окделла и его пса.

— Если бы не собака, ваша светлость, покойная королева наверняка схватила бы меня! А заслышав ваш голос, Кладбищенская лошадь тут же обратилась в бегство.

— Вот как? — спокойно проговорил Алва, разглядывая своего насупившегося оруженосца. — И какую же пакость вы успели сделать Кладбищенской лошади, юноша?

— Никакой, — хмуро бросил Окделл, но когда Алва с наигранным удивлением приподнял левую бровь, нехотя признался: — Кажется, в Лабиринте я попытался утопить её в камне.

 _Утопить в камне?_ В прежнее время Марсель обязательно поинтересовался бы, как это возможно, но сейчас благоразумно сдержал любопытство.

Алва удостоил Окделла долгим взглядом, который тот встретил недовольным сопением.

Вообще говоря, Марсель понимал Рокэ. Он сам недооценил надорского герцога. Внешне тот казался тихоней и скромником: Марсель помнил, как неприметно юноша вёл себя у Марианны в тот памятный вечер, когда Алва играл с Килеаном. Сам Марсель предпочитал людей ярких, обаятельных, бесшабашных, блистательных. Юный Ричард первоначально показался ему скучным и неуклюжим, как слепой щенок надорского волкодава. И вот пожалуйста — он гоняет выходцев и топит Кладбищенскую лошадь в камне! Положительно, к нему стоит присмотреться. Благородная патина тоже выглядит тускло, но именно она придаёт ценность металлу.

Сейчас упомянутая «благородная патина» находилась на посту недалеко от деревни Алейе́, которая соседствовала с замком Эр-Эпинэ. Утром Алва позволил своему оруженосцу проводить кардинала Левия вплоть до последней заставы, и Окделл остался там ожидать конца переговоров. Четверть часа назад он прислал одного из своих надорцев с докладом, что в деревне за рекой началось подозрительное движение, словно мятежники перебрасывали туда дополнительные силы. Но едва Алва с сопровождающим его денно и нощно Марселем подъехали, как офицеры дружно закричали им навстречу:

— Белый флаг, монсеньор! Белый флаг!

И точно: мятежники приближались к мосту через реку Жолле открыто и без оружия. Впереди них реяло белое полотнище, свидетельствующее о мирных намерениях.

— Неужели его высокопреосвященство совершил чудо? — пробормотал Алва про себя, привстав на стременах. Улочки деревни на том берегу заполняло эпинское ополчение – солдаты с красными тряпичными маками, пришитыми к правому плечу (отличительный знак восставших – его выбрал ныне покойный граф Штанцлер). Во главе солдатской толпы Марсель рассмотрел большую карету с гербами, окружённую несколькими всадниками.

— Похоже на герцогский экипаж, — сообщил он Алве. — Но кто бы мог им воспользоваться? Ведь Анри-Гийом умер несколько месяцев назад.

Герцог Окделл, завидев своего эра, бросился к Алве едва ли не бегом.

— Эпинэ готово сложить оружие! — воскликнул он в крайнем возбуждении. — Видите, эр Рокэ? А вы ещё не верили во влияние Святого престола!

— Вы восторженный эсператист, юноша, — проронил Алва, продолжая разглядывать улочки Алейе. — Но я не вижу самого кардинала.

Ричард, взобравшись на укрепления, принялся выглядывать серую рясу Левия. Тем временем солдаты, дойдя до переправы, принялись срывать с себя красные маки – вероятно, это означало разрыв с восставшими. Огромная масса пехотинцев ступила на мост; мушкеты и холодное оружие везли на телегах. Впереди всех ехал всадник, фигура которого показалась Валме настолько знакомой, что он даже протёр глаза.

— Герцог Робер Эпинэ! — зычно возгласил сопровождавший всадника почтенный дворянин в видавших виды латах. — Его светлость признаёт власть регента герцога Алвы и отдаёт себя и своих людей в его распоряжение!

— Герцог Робер Эпинэ! — повторил Марсель поражённо. — Надо же! Жив-здоровехонек. А я-то думал, что он уже давно покинул наш бренный мир и переселился в угодья Леворукого. Чудеса!

Как вскоре выяснилось, воскресшего герцога сопровождали только его мать, маркиза Эр-При, и два полка, готовых сложить оружие перед законным регентом Талига – Гаржиака и Шуэза. Барон Шуэз, впрочем, прибыл в виде бездыханного тела, что наглядно доказывало: не все мятежники согласились со своим новым сеньором.

Сдавшиеся солдаты держались угрюмо и подавленно. Они безмолвно оставили своё оружие на заставе по требованию Первого маршала; очевидно было, что никто из них не знает, чего ожидать в дальнейшем. Однако когда мост переехал герцогский экипаж, поднялась суматоха: маркизе Эр-При, сидевшей в нём с другими женщинами, стало нехорошо. Слуги засуетились – бестолково, как обычно и бывает в таких случаях. Робер Эпинэ не знал, чем помочь матери: то ли вынести её из кареты на обочину дороги, где барон Гаржиак и подскочивший к ним Окделл поспешно расстелили свои плащи, то ли, напротив, гнать экипаж до первого подходящего деревенского дома.

Маркиза всю жизнь страдала от слабого сердца, а события последних часов сильно потрясли её хрупкий организм. Мужество позволило ей переждать переправу через Жолле, но как только мост остался позади, силы её покинули. Испуганные горничные и Мэллит пытались помочь бедной женщине, но от них было мало проку.

К счастью, Алва сразу же понял, в чём дело. Благодаря его быстрым распоряжениям переполох улёгся. Маркизу вынесли из кареты и переложили на носилки, которые Алва распорядился подать. Военный лекарь-кэналлиец появился возле них как по волшебству.

Но больше врача с его снадобьями на улучшение самочувствия маркизы повлиял сам регент.

— Эрэа, — сказал он спокойным уверенным голосом, — вам не о чем беспокоиться. Даю вам слово: в моей ставке вашему сыну ничто не угрожает.

Его твёрдый тон унял тревогу матери, и вскоре лекарь смог объявить утешительные известия.

— Её светлости стало легче, — доложил он. — Но она нуждается в полном покое. Комнаты соберано – лучшие из всех, какими мы тут располагаем. Дозволено ли нам освободить их для маркизы?

— Безусловно, мэтр. Делайте всё, что нужно, — коротко ответил Алва, делая знак пропустить носилки с больной вперёд.

Робер Эпинэ в порыве горячей признательности бросился к регенту с протянутой рукой:

— Благодарю вас! — растроганно произнёс он. — Я бесконечно обязан вам за доброту к моей матери.

Эпинэ явно не подумал о том, что делает, но Алва мгновенно оценил обстановку и не колеблясь ответил на рукопожатие. На глазах у всей армии он дружески поприветствовал того, кого полагали номинальным главарём мятежа. Валме едва не присвистнул от удивления.

Однако именно этот жест словно прорвал плотину всеобщего недоверия. Он показался всем залогом будущего мира. Насупленные, настороженные люди выдохнули с облегчением, словно восприняв его как знак прощения за прошлые грехи. Все заулыбались, а солдаты Алвы принялись по-приятельски похлопывать по плечам разоружённых пехотинцев Шуэза и Гаржиака. Те в ответ несмело приветствовали своих новых товарищей.

Герцог Окделл, до этой минуты бестолково топтавшийся возле носилок маркизы, наконец-то пришёл в себя и оглянулся по сторонам.

— Робер! — воскликнул он, протягивая обе руки к Иноходцу. Тот радостно встрепенулся, широко шагнул навстречу юноше, и оба несостоявшихся мятежника крепко обнялись.

— Как же я рад видеть тебя, Дикон! — с чувством произнёс Робер, немного отстраняясь, чтобы хорошенько рассмотреть юношу. — Я-то уж думал, что потерял тебя. А ты вон каков: живой и вырос на полголовы с нашей последней встречи!.. Кстати: тогда ты дал мне добрый совет – может быть, самый добрый из всех, что я получал на своём веку. Тогда я не понял этого, но теперь я собираюсь ему последовать!

— О чём ты говоришь, Робер? — удивлённо спросил Дик: за множеством произошедших событий их последняя встреча в Граши́ выветрилась у него из памяти.

— О примирении с Алвой, — просто ответил Робер. — Я приехал сюда именно для этого. Я готов присягнуть на верность Олларам или их преемнику. Моего сюзерена Альдо Ракана больше нет в живых.

— Как?!! — воскликнул поражённый Валме, весь обращаясь в слух.

Дик потрясённо отстранился, глядя на Робера расширившимися глазами.

— Как?.. — повторил он следом за виконтом. — Что ты говоришь?!!

— Может быть, вы расскажете об этом и мне? — мягко вклинился в разговор Алва, который не таясь наблюдал за ними (Марсель, сгорая от любопытства, подглядывал из-за его плеча). — Но должен сказать, что такие вещи не обсуждаются во всеуслышание. Предлагаю вам своё гостеприимство, Эпинэ. Дом местного старосты отнюдь не дворец, но там найдётся угол и для вас.

Робер склонил голову в знак согласия.

— Надеюсь, вы примете как гостя и барона Гаржиака, — ответил он, представляя своего единственного сторонника. — Я не смог убедить других сложить оружие, но барон встал мою сторону и предпочёл мир войне.

— Барон разумный и отважный человек, — учтиво сказал Алва, отвечая на поклон Гаржиака. — В Ренквахе я имел честь сражаться с ним и не понаслышке знаю о его мужестве. Однако я нигде не вижу кардинала Левия. Мои худшие предположения сбылись, и мятежники оставили его у себя в качестве заложника?

— Какая низость! — возмущённо воскликнул Ричард, покраснев от негодования.

— Увы, — сокрушённо признался Робер, разводя руками. — Я не мог ничего сделать. Они полагают, что вы не решитесь на штурм, пока кардинал у них в руках. Не знаю, чего они надеются достичь. Я говорил им, что их намерения безумны…

— Их намерения прежде всего преступны, — холодно оборвал его Алва. — Но мы обсудим это позже. Пока же прошу вас ехать за мной.

— Одну минуту, — остановил его Робер. — У меня есть небольшой… э-э… подарок для тебя, Дикон. Эй, сержант! — крикнул он одному из всадников, которые замыкали колонну пехотинцев Гаржиака. — Езжайте-ка сюда!

Следуя полученному приказу, неведомый сержант выбрался из хвоста колонны. Ричард уставился на него как зачарованный – точнее, не на него самого, а на его лошадь. То была великолепная мориска вороной масти, отлично выезженная и явно дорогая, нисколько не соответствовавшая сидевшему на ней коренастому, крепко сбитому парню.

— Сона! — пробормотал Ричард как во сне и тут же крикнул во всю силу своих лёгких: — Сона!

Услышав его, лошадь заволновалась, заржала и бросилась навстречу прежнему хозяину, не слушая теперешнего. Застигнутый врасплох сержант едва успел соскочить, когда лошадь поравнялась с Окделлом. Юный герцог повёл себя как сумасшедший или страстный влюблённый: он опрометью кинулся на шею мориске, крепко обхватил её обеими руками и зарылся лицом в её гриву так, словно обрёл утраченное сокровище. Марсель вряд ли смог бы проявить подобный пыл, даже если бы перед ним внезапно явилась сама великолепная Марианна, Звезда Олларии.

«Разрубленный Змей! — подумал Валме, чувствуя себя слегка задетым. — Да это просто неприлично: так обниматься с лошадью!».

Сона с тихим ржанием склонила голову к Ричарду, касаясь его волос своими мягкими губами. Робер созерцал эту картину с довольным и растроганным видом и даже барон Гаржиак, этот старый вояка, казался тронутым.

Марсель почувствовал, что для восстановления душевного равновесия нужно отпустить какую-нибудь шутку и наклонился к уху Ворона.

— Герцог Окделл предпочитает кобыл? — вполголоса осведомился он, иронически скривив губы.

Ворон повернулся к нему вполоборота. Хотя он держался спокойно и сдержанно, человек, плохо его знающий, мог бы решить, что он тронут не меньше Эпинэ и Гаржиака.

— Герцог Окделл любит своих друзей, — обронил он через плечо. — Девиз его предка, Ричарда I, был «Верен!». Ричард III Окделл тоже следует ему, и меня это радует.

Марсель больно прикусил язык: полное имя оруженосца вызвало в нём желание сказать что-нибудь саркастическое. Но Алва явно не был расположен слушать его замечания.

— Кстати, где вы разыскали Сону, Эпинэ? — небрежно поинтересовался регент.

— В Гальтаре, — лаконично отозвался тот. — Её приютила одна крестьянка.

К счастью, в это время Ричард III Окделл наконец соблаговолил оторваться от своей лошади и протянул руку Эпинэ.

— Благодарю, Робер, — тихо произнёс он. — Я никогда не забуду этой услуги!

— Брось!.. — начал было Иноходец, но Алва прервал его.

— Что ж, юноша, — заметил он небрежно, — если вы закончили здороваться с вашими друзьями, то я прошу всех следовать за мной.

В домике старосты виконту Валме, офицеру Первого маршала и носителю регентских регалий, выпала высокая честь оказаться в одном обществе с самыми родовитыми людьми королевства: герцогом Алвой, герцогом Окделлом и герцогом Эпинэ. Чувствовал он себя при этом как лакей, несущий поноску за хозяином: треклятая цепь с кофром, что ни говори, унижала его. Однако Марсель изрядно утешился, заметив, что новый герцог Эпинэ тоже ходит с наплечным мешком, из которого торчит нечто вроде золотого коромысла. Последние неприятные ощущения улетучились из его души, когда к мужчинам присоединилась новая и совершенно очаровательная особа. Эпинэ разыскал её в покоях, отведённых его матери, и привёл в гостиную, где была устроена комната для совещаний.

Особой являлась молодая женщина в простом и пыльном дорожном платье. Но её золотистые газельи глаза были такими трогательными и показались Марселю настолько знакомыми, что он сразу же сказал себе мысленно: «Да ведь я знаю эту прелестную эрэа!».

— Позвольте мне представить вашей светлости, — заявил Эпинэ официально, обращаясь к Алве, — вдову моего друга Альдо Ракана. Однако она просит вас как о милости не называть её ни принцессой, ни высочеством.

Едва прозвучали эти слова, как в памяти Марселя что-то вспыхнуло. Ну конечно! Юная дикарка из дворца Сакаци! Алатская кузина обаятельного принца Ракана, который, если верить словам Эпинэ, умер таким молодым и так безвременно. Они действительно знакомы, закатные кошки побери!

Марсель сам не заметил, как выпрыгнул вперёд, оказавшись на полшага впереди Алвы, и раскланялся с принцессой со всей галантностью настоящего придворного.

— Ваше высочество! — с энтузиазмом провозгласил он, размахивая шляпой перед юной дамой. — Уверен, что вы помните меня. Я имел неловкость свалиться перед вами с крыши террасы в Сакаци, когда ваши соотечественники отмечали Огненную ночь. Проклятые гнилые решётки! Они коварно подвели меня. А этот кошкин хмель, чтоб его морозом побило!.. Никогда не забуду его запах.

Молодая женщина попятилась от него в замешательстве:

— С-сударь…

— Разве ваше высочество не припоминает? — с настойчивой любезностью продолжал Марсель. — Моё имя виконт Валме. Ваш кузен представил меня вашему высочеству, хотя я был смешон и неуклюж, как медведь на ярмарке!

Он весело и ободряюще улыбнулся, но золотоглазая дикарка бросила на него взгляд затравленного зверька, и, не отвечая на поклон, проговорила испуганно:

— Не называйте меня высочеством!

— Эрэа, — вмешался Алва, отодвигая Валме в сторону, — может быть, вы соблаговолите сесть и объяснить нам, почему вы отказываетесь от титула вашего мужа?

Робер мягко помог Мэллит опуститься на стул, и мужчины заняли свои места следом за ней и регентом. Один Марсель остался стоять, слегка обидевшись на проявленную неучтивость. Тонкие пальчики молодой женщины сжимались и разжимались, свидетельствуя о сильном душевном волнении, пока она искала нужные слова для ответа.

Её смятение оказалось вполне оправданным.

— Мой супруг… Мой супруг Альдо не был принцем, — наконец выговорила она с явным трудом. — А ещё он не был Раканом.

Эти слова ударили Марселя словно обухом по голове, и он невольно сел на стул.

— Что? — произнёс он оторопело. — Как это понимать? Что любезный принц вовсе не был принцем?

— Ваш муж не был Раканом? — переспросил Алва. Его голос, в отличие от голоса Валме, звучал вполне спокойно и уравновешенно. — Он знал об этом?

— Он… узнал, — проговорила Мэллит через силу. — Недавно. Прежде – нет.

— Как он умер? — резко спросил Алва и тут же извинился, увидев, как передёрнулось лицо Мэллит. — Простите, эрэа, я не хотел причинить вам боль. Я собирался спросить, был ли кто-нибудь свидетелем его смерти?

Мэллит отрицательно замотала головой.

— Нет. Недостой… Я тоже не была. Он умер один.

— Несчастный случай во время агарисского наводнения? — уточнил Алва безэмоционально.

— Нет. — Мэллит сглотнула и произнесла отчётливо и внятно, хотя пальцы её мелко дрожали: — Альдо умер потому что так решил он сам.

Ричард Окделл, сидевший весь напрягшись, прерывисто выдохнул и сжал кулаки, словно он заподозрил худшее. Робер подавленно молчал: он уже знал в общих чертах о судьбе своего друга. Алва задумчиво рассматривал молодую женщину: похоже, он решил позволить ей высказаться самой, без его помощи.

Мэллит, кажется, поняла это и собралась с духом.

— Когда Альдо уходил, — произнесла она тихим голосом, но твёрдо, — он знал, что трон этой страны не его наследство. Он не хотел брать чужого. И я тоже не хочу. Я не хочу, чтобы над моим сыном довлело прошлое чужого рода!

— Вы ждёте ребёнка, эрэа? — с живостью спросил Алва, разом обратив внимание на последние слова.

Мэллит кивнула, подняв на него огромные испуганные глаза.

— Но раз наследство Раканов не ваше, — продолжал Алва, — то что тогда достанется ему и вам?

— Пока я жив, они ни в чём не будут знать недостатка! — решительно вмешался в разговор Робер. — Я позабочусь о семье моего друга как должно.

— Робер… — несмело прошептала Мэллит с тревогой и признательностью.

— Это законное желание, эрэа, — произнёс Алва, внимательно посмотрев на них обоих и, видимо, что-то решив для себя. — Я вполне его одобряю. Герцог Эпинэ достаточно богат, и у него найдутся земли и титул для вашего сына или приданое для вашей дочери. Но под каким именем вы станете жить в Талиге, эрэа? Вы уже думали об этом?

Приведённая в замешательство быстротой, с которой регент принимал решения, Мэллит отрицательно покачала головой.

— Царственная… Царственная бабушка подарила мне имя баронессы Такози, — призналась она. — Но я не имею на него прав.

— Если принцесса Матильда сделала вам такой подарок, то имя ваше, — твёрдо возразил Алва. — Однако я предпочёл бы, чтобы вы были талигойкой, а не алаткой. Если бы вы вторично вышли замуж здесь, в Талиге, то стали бы мне соотечественницей и дали вашему ребёнку законного опекуна. Я говорю об этом не для того, чтобы умалить вашу скорбь по супругу, — добавил он серьёзно, — а в интересах вашего сына. Тем более, что здесь у вас есть преданный друг. Герцог Эпинэ пожелал принять на себя заботу о вас и вашем ребёнке. По истечении срока траура вы могли бы отблагодарить его равной заботой о нём самом.

Робер бросил на Алву быстрый взгляд, в котором блеснула невольная признательность. Мэллит склонила голову, слегка покраснев.

«Неужто у этой парочки когда-то был роман?» — подумал заинтригованный Марсель. Рокэ явно что-то заметил, иначе он не заговорил бы о брачных планах!

— Альдо… Альдо оставил мне кое-что, — несмело произнесла гоганни, снова взглянув на регента. — Я хочу показать эту вещь вам.

Мэллит обернулась к Роберу и тот, поднявшись, направился к двери. Приотворив её, он обменялся несколькими словами со слугой-алатцем, ожидавшим госпожу в соседней комнате, и тут же вернулся, неся нечто, завёрнутое в шарф. Остановившись перед Мэллит, Робер осторожно положил свёрток ей на колени.

Гоганни поколебалась с минуту, но затем потянула за конец шарфа и медленно размотала его. Когда ткань сползла, в её руках остался небольшой изящный жезл из светлого металла с набалдашником, украшенным большим лиловым камнем.

Алва, наблюдавший на её действиями с неослабным вниманием, поднялся со своего стула, сделав шаг по направлению к молодой женщине.

— Вот наследство моего сына, — прошептала Мэллит, не поднимая глаз от жезла. — Альдо сказал: только эта вещь несомненно принадлежит ему.

— Это жезл Эсперадора Адриана, — произнёс Ворон, внимательно рассматривая реликвию, но не прикасаясь к ней. — Считается, что это один из даров Ушедших своим потомкам. Он знаком вам, Ричард?

Юноша тоже встал и подошёл к Мэллит.

— Кажется, я видел его изображения на старинных картинах, — ответил он. — Но что касается его самого… Он напоминает мне тот посох, который я однажды заметил в руках у Ойдмы… в Лабиринте, в видениях, которые у меня там были, — быстро пояснил он. — В воспоминаниях моего предка Лита.

Марсель вытаращился на юного герцога: тот говорил вполне серьёзно, а между тем всё, что он говорил, смахивало на бред сумасшедшего. Осмотревшись, виконт, однако, заметил, что никто не разделяет его мнения. Рокэ слушал своего оруженосца с напряжённым вниманием.

— У вас были видения? Вам являлся ваш предок, Ричард?

— Да. Я сам был им, монсеньор.

Рокэ круто повернулся в Мэллит.

— А что скажете вы, эрэа?

— Это жезл Повелителя Волн, — ответила вдова непринца Неракана. — С его помощью Альдо вызвал потоп в Эсперадоровом городе.

— Что? — оторопело повторил Марсель. — Он вызвал потоп? В самом деле? Вот так история!

Положительно: все вокруг посходили с ума!

— Вы уверены, что за это ответственен ваш муж? — переспросил Алва: теперь и в его голосе проскользнуло удивление. — Это точно не было стихийным бедствием?

Мэллит низко опустила голову, как виноватая. Ричард Окделл в волнении сделал ещё один шаг по направлению к ней.

— Я слышал, что наводнение было страшным… Ведь он сделал это нечаянно, не правда ли? Он просто не осознавал, что делает?.. Скажите же, сударыня!

Он выглядел таким взволнованным и расстроенным, словно это он разрушил Агарис.

— Сначала не осознавал, — ответила Мэллит едва слышно. — А потом… Потом стало не так.

Встревоженный Робер наклонился над ней.

— Что ты говоришь, Меллитта? Что Альдо намеренно вызвал потоп? Но зачем, Создателя ради?!

— Он думал, что он Ракан. Считал, что он вправе. А когда всё понял, остановить море уже не мог.

— Вода схлынула через несколько дней, эрэа, — возразил Алва спокойно. — Я читал донесения из Агариса, которые доставляли кардиналу Левию. Он держал меня в курсе всех дел. Почему потоп прекратился, если ваш муж, как вы говорите, не мог остановить его?

Мэллит подняла голову и посмотрела ему прямо в лицо без обычной для неё застенчивости.

— Море остановила смерть Альдо. Он искупил свои вины, сколько бы их не было.

Ричард, хотя он и стоял на одном месте, словно бы споткнулся. Со стороны можно было подумать, что на него снизошло какое-то откровение. Только вряд ли в нём было хоть что-нибудь весёлое, подумал Марсель про себя.

— Цена зову Зверя смерть, — пробормотал Алва себе под нос, ни к кому не обращаясь. — Знать бы ещё, что натворил этот юнец.

— Но если принц Альдо… — пробормотал Ричард, обращаясь к Мэллит, — то есть если ваш муж, — тут же поправился он, — вызвал наводнение в Агарисе, то кто же тогда он был?..

— Это очевидно, — мгновенно ответил Алва вместо гоганни. — Альдо, именовавший себя Раканом, на самом деле был Альдо Сэц-Приддом. Припоминаю, что его прабабка Бланш дала пищу для множества слухов о её любовной связи с тогдашним герцогом Эктором. Вероятно, агарисские Раканы являлись плодом этой связи. Ваш муж убедился в этом, эрэа? Каким образом?

— Благодаря ему, — кратко ответила Мэллит, указывая на жезл. — Он проявляет кровь богов. Кровь излучает свет. Жезл делает свет явным. Недостой… Я сама видела это.

«Разрубленный Змей!» — мысленно простонал Марсель в отчаянии, не зная, что и думать.

— Я должен был догадаться, — пробормотал Рокэ словно про себя. — Это же так просто!..

Ричард и Робер Эпинэ одновременно повернули к нему головы.

— Разве вы не помните, юноша? — спокойно произнёс Алва, обращаясь к своему оруженосцу. — Вы же сами разыскивали в моей библиотеке старые легенды. С помощью этого жезла Эридани Справедливый установил, что Беатриса Борраска действительно беременна от Ракана. Вы все читали об этом, господа. Когда в Золотой Анаксии возникала необходимость проверить происхождение эория, на него направляли камень, вставленный в набалдашник этого жезла. Дом Ветра светился синим, Дом Молний – золотым, Дом Волн – изумрудным, а Дом Скал – багряным. На неэориев камень не реагировал. Весьма удобная вещица для мужей, — пробормотал он в задумчивости. — Или неудобная, как посмотреть.

— А Раканы? — Марсель не удержался и задал мучивший его вопрос: — Каким цветом светятся Раканы?

Адва проигнорировал своего офицера по особым поручениям, словно его тут и не было.

— Так это правда, эрэа? — продолжал он, пытливо глядя на юную вдову. — Этот жезл действительно способен обнаруживать кровь Ушедших?

— Вам достаточно направить его на ребёнка в моём чреве, — ответила Мэллит. — Или на блистательного Робера. Или на первородного Ричарда. Или на себя.

Алва выпрямился так резко, словно внезапно захотел сделать шаг назад, но в последнюю минуту удержался. Ричард бросил на него быстрый взгляд и заметил вскользь с таким выражением, как будто ему случайно припомнилось что-то:

— Когда Ракан берёт в руки реликвии Ушедших, в небе зажигаются четыре солнца.

Валме невольно потёр пальцами лоб. Ему показалось, что он тоже слышал о чём-то подобном.

Регент не стал прикасаться к жезлу. Напротив: он вернулся к своему стулу и снова сел, жестом приглашая остальных последовать его примеру.

— Надобности в проверке нет, — проговорил он равнодушно. — Все Окделлы – это Окделлы, а все Эпинэ – это Эпинэ. Кстати, герцог, — произнёс он, повернувшись к Роберу, — я заметил, что вы тоже, подобно эрэа, привезли с собой необычную и старинную вещь. Я имею ввиду лук, который сейчас с вами. Откуда он у вас?

Только в эту минуту Марсель сообразил, что золотое коромысло, которое он заприметил у Эпинэ, есть ни что иное, как лук, с которого спустили тетиву.

— Я нашёл его в Гальтаре, — ответил смущённый Робер, вынимая реликвию из чехла.

— Похоже, все что-то находят в Гальтаре, — вскользь бросил Рокэ с нечитаемым выражением лица. — Кроме меня, разумеется. Я в свою бытность в Гальтаре не обнаружил ничего.

— Может быть, вы просто не захотели увидеть? — тактично осведомился Робер.

Алва пожал плечами.

— Всё может быть. Где именно вы подобрали свой лук?

— Он лежал прямо у входа Западной башни, но почему-то не целый.

— Каталлеймена разбила его, — внезапно произнёс Ричард и слегка покраснел, когда все взгляды обратились к нему. — Так сказал мой предок Лит… в моём видении.

Хотя он сказал это на талигском, Марсель понял так же мало, как если бы он говорил на своём дикарском горском наречии.

Но Алва явно понял больше.

— В ваших видениях был и этот лук? — осведомился он серьёзно.

Тот наморщил лоб, вспоминая.

— Мне кажется, — проговорил он медленно, — что я видел его в руках у Астрапэ, когда смотрел в прошлое глазами Лита… Теперь её называют Астрапом.

— Праматерь Астрапэ! — воскликнул Эпинэ, заметно оживившись. — Дикон прав. Этот лук стреляет молниями, как и положено оружию Повелителя Молний. Клянусь вам, Рокэ: я едва не поджёг лачугу бедной старухи, приютившей меня в Гальтаре, когда опробовал его!

— Где его тетива? — поинтересовался Алва.

Эпинэ сунул руку во внутренний карман и достал крепкую золотую нить, словно бы сплетённую из золота. Ворон внимательно рассмотрел её, не касаясь.

— Конский волос, — заметил он. Эпинэ кивнул, подтверждая догадку. Алва слегка поджал губы в размышлении и продолжал довольно сухо: — Я слышал сегодня, что вы зовёте вашу лошадь Дракко. Но это не тот Дракко, которого я подарил вам, верно? Это другой конь. Если вообще конь. Это его волос?

Под испытующим взглядом Алвы Робер слегка смешался.

— Дракко погиб, — признался он. — По моей вине, должен признаться. А нынешний Дракко – это пирофор. Огненосец. Кажется, именно их изображают на нашем гербе. По легенде, это спутники Повелителя Молний, иноходцы. Да, тетива из его волоса.

— Его вы тоже нашли в Гальтаре?

— Нет, — покачал головой Робер. — Я увидел их ещё в Сакаци – небольшой табун, голов десять-двенадцать. Это случилось после смерти моего деда.

Ричард, сидевший на своём стуле как на иголках, едва не подпрыгнул от удивления:

— Десять-двенадцать! Так много?

— Ну да, — подтвердил ничего не понимающий Робер. — Правда, потом они пропали, точнее говоря, пропал я.

— Целых десять или двенадцать! — повторил Дик, поворачиваясь к своему эру. — А у меня только один Рамиро. А у Альдо?.. Был ли какой-нибудь спутник у вашего мужа, сударыня? Кажется, это должен быть спрут…

— Нет, — отрицательно помотала головой Мэллит. — Хвала Кабиоху, я никогда не видела спрутов.

— Возможно, их ещё увидит ваш сын, — обнадёжил её Алва не без лёгкой иронии. — Хотя будем надеяться, что ему явится что-нибудь более приятное. Морские коньки, например. Рассуждая логически, их должно быть шестнадцать, — задумчиво прибавил он.

Серые глаза Ричарда вспыхнули:

— Шестнадцать! — воскликнул он вполголоса. — Разумеется шестнадцать! Как я сам не догадался!..

— И куда же вы пропали, Эпинэ, после того, как вам явились пирофоры? — осведомился Алва у Робера.

— Меня похитили, — коротко ответил тот. — Но Дракко нашёл меня и помог.

— Похитили? Кто? Люди?

— Нет. Твари.

— Как они выглядели? — быстро спросил Алва, весь подобравшись.

— Как женщины, только с кошачьими головами, — отозвался Робер и невольно содрогнулся от отвращения. — Кажется, они пили из меня жизненную силу.

Марсель почувствовал, что если продолжит молчать, он взорвётся.

— Нет, господа! Стойте! — воскликнул он, вскочив на ноги. — Это уже слишком! Я готов согласиться, что _есть многое на свете, друг Горацио_ – тем более, что я сам не далее как третьего дня спасался бегством от выходца. Но я отказываюсь признать, что на свете существуют твари гаже тех, в существовании которых я, к своему несчастью, убедился! Это слишком, слышите? Это омерзительно. Мёртвая королева, Кладбищенская лошадь – разве их одних вам не достаточно? Зачем говорить ещё о каких-то огненосцах и какие-то кошкоголовых девицах?

— А как же птице-рыбо-дуры? — лениво осведомился Алва, вопросительно приподняв одну бровь. — Надеюсь, к птице-рыбо-дурам вы относитесь благосклоннее?

Валме с чувством выдохнул и сел, гремя треклятой цепью, прикованной к его поясу.

— И птице-рыбо-дур вон. К Леворукому.

Юная вдова Неракана посмотрела на него и приоткрыла рот, словно собиралась что-то сказать. Ричард, который почернел как туча при упоминании о тварях, повернулся к Эпинэ.

— У этих женщин… То есть у тварей были птичьи клювы и крылья?

Иноходец отрицательно покачал головой:

— Нет. Они были совсем как женщины, кроме кошачьей головы.

— Что за гадость, — пробормотал Марсель тоскливо. — Женщинам идёт только одна голова – их собственная.

— У них были змеиные хвосты, — вдруг сказала Мэллит, — но с плавником на конце, как у рыбы.

Все тут же повернулись к ней.

— Я видела одну, — с трудом проговорила гоганни. — Она принимала образы моих отца и матери. Попеременно. Только я видела их смутно, как сквозь дождь. Блистательный Робер убил их… её.

— Ваши родители, должно быть, уже умерли? — мягко поинтересовался Алва.

— Да. Много месяцев назад.

— Вероятно поэтому вы и видели их неясно, — предположил Алва. — Не хочу вас огорчать, эрэа, но, по-видимому, именно эта тварь и уничтожила их. Этих существ называют раттонами. Вероятно, те из них, которые погубили моих ласточек, обладают птичьими крыльями, а те, что захватили спутников Волн – хвостами. Кошкоголовые твари, вероятно – останки ваших пирофоров, Эпинэ, хотя я не понимаю, почему в них не осталось ничего лошадиного.

— Но разве все они не выходцы? — спросил Марсель с тайной надеждой. — Выходцы бывают разные!

— Увы, дорогой Марсель, — отозвался Алва с лёгкой насмешкой в голосе. — Это люди бывают разными. Покойница, которая так вас впечатлила, порождение этого мира, но раттоны – нет. Выходцы созданы Оставленной. Моя любезная прабабка, юноша, — прибавил он, обращаясь к Ричарду, — озаботилась приставить ко мне охрану из своих слуг. Но среди слуг встречаются строптивицы. Бедный виконт едва не пострадал из-за этого. Через него королева пыталась добраться до меня, так как ей самой это запретила Оставленная. Но выходцы способны прогнать раттонов. Ходячая смерть страшна даже иномирным паразитам.

— А разве мы сами, Рокэ, — осведомился Робер, — не в состоянии сопротивляться раттонам? Я смог убить одного из моего лука одним выстрелом.

— А я кинжалом, — добавил Дик.

Алва согласно кивнул головой:

— Можем. Ушедшие оставили нам эти реликвии как средство защиты нашего мира. Но вы видели ещё не все вещи. Изначально их было больше, и некоторые из них давно пора соединить. Полагаю, они предназначались одному человеку. Виконт, — внезапно повернулся он к Валме, — при вас есть ключ от вашей цепи. Отстегните кофр и подайте его мне.

Марсель нащупал хитроумно спрятанный под подкладкой ключ и с облегчением избавился от цепи, приковывавшей его к осточертевшим регалиям.

Ключ от самого кофра Алва держал у себя. Марселя, однако, не мучило любопытство: он прекрасно знал, что находится внутри. Рокэ показал ему содержимое прежде чем препоручить его заботам своего офицера.

Открыв кофр, Алва продемонстрировал всем присутствующим меч и корону Раканов, которые он вывез из Олларии и постоянно держал при себе: последние дни благодаря Марселю, а прежде – рею Суавесу. Затем Алва жестом велел своему оруженосцу достать меч.

Ричард, сразу посуровев, повиновался. Он видел этот меч лишь однажды, но теперь он глядел на него не глазами восторженного мальчишки. Он понял, какая мысль осенила его эра. Взяв меч в правую руку, левой он вынул из-за пояса старинный фамильный кинжал Окделлов и, вытянув вперёд оба клинка, показал их всем.

Теперь, когда обе вещи оказались вместе, Марсель вдруг сообразил, что они представляют собой парное оружие. У них был одинаковый эфес, отличались только камни и украшения. Меч когда-то блистал богатством отделки, хотя сейчас значительная часть драгоценностей выпала. Кинжал выглядел строже и аскетичнее, словно поколения воинов намерено отняли у него наружный блеск. Но и меч и кинжал казались выкованными из одного куска металла, словно предназначались одному человеку. Или Ушедшему.

— Что же, — сказал Алва, рассмотрев оба клинка, — я думаю, что сегодня трое из четверых Повелителей обрели своё наследство. Вы, Ричард, получили холодное оружие, потому что ваш предок Лит отлично владел им. Вам, Робер, достался лук, потому что Астрапэ была великая охотница. Вашему сыну, эрэа, предназначен жезл, потому что с его помощью управляют морем. А эта корона, — он кивнул на открытый кофр у его ног, — принадлежит Ракану. Повелителя Ветра представляю я. Но у меня нет ничего, что осталось бы от Анэма.

— Если бы мы знали, что это должно быть… — начал было Робер.

— Рог, — коротко отозвался Ричард не задумываясь. — Охотничий рог. Но Каталлеймена потеряла его.

Алва задумчиво кивнул.

— Его можно восстановить? — спросил он.

— Не думаю, — ответил Дик. — Нам это не под силу.

— Что же теперь мы должны делать? — спросил Робер у Алвы. — Как Повелители?

— Если вы говорите о раттонах, то вряд ли я могу ответить на этот вопрос, — ответил тот, слегка пожав плечами. — Я даже не знаю, сколько их, и не таятся ли они рядом с нами под видом наших людей – слуг или солдат, чью личину они приняли. А если вы спрашиваете об Изломе, то я не скажу ничего утешительного. Он длится двадцать лет и каждый из нас в течение этого срока должен оставить потомка. Ваш друг Альдо уже сделал это. Очередь за вами и за Ричардом. Что касается меня… Древние легенды утверждают, что когда мир слабеет, просыпается Зверь. Мир слабеет, Эпинэ. У Повелителя Ветра не осталось ничего своего, а нынешний Ракан бесплоден.

— Кто он, нынешний Ракан? Это вы? — напрямик спросил Робер, осенённый внезапной догадкой.

— Герцог Окделл считает, что да, — насмешливо отозвался Ворон. — И у меня нет достаточных причин возражать ему.

Марсель обалдело уставился на Рокэ. Вот это новость! Рокэ Ракан! Покойный Штанцлер удавился бы за такое известие.

— Так вот оно что, — проговорил Иноходец спокойно и словно про себя. — Вот почему я очнулся в Нохском аббатстве, куда вы явились после бегства из Багерлее. Я-то думал, что меня позвал Альдо. А это были вы.

— Я действительно мысленно сзывал своих вассалов, — подтвердил Рокэ, с интересом глядя на него. — Но вас в Нохе я не видел.

— Никто не видел, — подтвердил Робер. — Кажется, я умирал.

— Я тоже слышал вас в Нохе, монсеньор, — негромко сказал Ричард. — Тогда я уже знал, кто вы. Но я не понимаю… Что такое Зверь?

— Древние гравюры представляют его как четырёхголовое чудовище с конскими копытами, щупальцами спрута и Леворукий знает с чем ещё, — ответил Алва небрежно. — Но не думаю, что он выглядит именно так. Вы в состоянии проникнуть в смысл старых аллегорий, Эпинэ? Я – нет. Однако если у кого-то из вас, господа, случится озарение, пожалуйста, поделитесь им с нами.

— Но если принц Альдо… Если он вызвал наводнение, разрушившее город, — медленно проговорил Дик, — то Зверь может оказаться землетрясением, ураганом, пожаром, потопом… всем этим, вместе взятым. Разве не так, монсеньор?

Синие глаза Алвы странно блеснули.

— Вероятно, — подтвердил он. — И что же из этого?

— Нет! — горячо возразила Мэллит. — Только не потопом. Я чувствую, что море больше не придёт.

— Но как же всё остальное, сударыня?

— А как вы намерены бороться с этим, Ричард? — живо спросил Алва. — По свидетельству эрэа её муж остановил наводнение, пожертвовав собой. Но у него есть сын — родится через несколько месяцев. А если погибнете вы или ваш друг Эпинэ, никакой Зверь Кэртиане уже не будет страшен. Разве вы не знаете: старые легенды говорят, что наш мир стоит на крови Повелителей?

Ричард поднёс обе руки к голове и крепко сжал их, словно пытаясь удержать какую-то мысль.

— Иначе говоря мы в ловушке? — подал голос Робер, словно подводя итог их коротенькому невнятному разговору. — Мы боремся сами не знаем с чем сами не знаем чем?

Алва круто повернулся к нему.

— У нас ещё есть время. И есть дело, которое нужно закончить здесь и сейчас. Этот мятеж ваших вассалов должен быть подавлен. Ради этого я и пришёл в Эпинэ. Вы спрашиваете меня, что мы должны предпринять? Сражаться. Сражаться до тех пор, пока в Талиге не наступит хотя бы относительное затишье.

**5**

Ночью подошло подкрепление от Кольца Эрнани: Алва вышел из Олларии со сравнительно небольшими силами. Герцог Эпинэ, барон Гаржиак и виконт Валме как раз пили у него, когда в комнате появился офицер с докладом. Вид у вошедшего был сухой и чопорный; Марселю он напомнил сушёную макрель, которой так бойко торгуют на рынках Нижней Придды. Алва опустил бокал и недобро сощурился.

— Полковник Дартевельде, — холодно констатировал он. — Вот и вы наконец.

— Полковник Гирке, — сухо поправил его офицер, склоняя голову в знак приветствия.

— Гирке-ур-Приддхен-ур-Габенхавт? — медленно проговорил Алва, в упор рассматривая офицера.

В невыразительных глазах новоприбывшего мелькнуло удивление. Ещё бы! Проняло бы даже бесчувственное бревно: Рокэ произнёс это трёхэтажное имя без единой запинки. Однако офицер никак не выразил своих эмоций, ограничившись безмолвным поклоном.

— И каким же образом вы можете претендовать на титул брата герцога Придда, полковник? — лениво поинтересовался Алва, откидываясь на спинку стула.

— Согласно брачному контракту, — сухо пояснил новый граф. — В случае бездетной смерти всех братьев герцога этот титул наследует муж старшей из его сестёр. Графиня Борн вдова, виконтесса Дартевельде – нет.

— А, припоминаю! — протянул Алва. — Вы, кажется, женились на второй дочери герцога Вальтера?

Офицер снова поклонился.

Марсель совершенно не помнил вторую дочь Вальтера Придда (эта дама практически не появлялась при дворе), но искренне посочувствовал бедной женщине: досталось же ей в мужья полено!

— Так вы отлучились из армии за наследством, граф? — поинтересовался Алва, небрежно играя бокалом и пристально глядя в лицо полковнику. — Я вызывал вас, ещё находясь в Олларии. Или я неверно помню расстояние от Кольца Эрнани до столицы?

— Я не отлучался из армии, ваша светлость, — невозмутимо ответил тот. — Я ожидал распоряжений своего сеньора. Герцог Валентин не успел поставить меня в известность, чью сторону его… наш дом занимает в случившемся конфликте.

Виконт Валме скривился как от лимона.

— Послушайте, полковник, — заметил он, — да ведь вы практически прямо заявляете, что готовы были нарушить свой долг повиновения регенту!

— Мой долг – служить королю, — чопорно произнёс граф Гирке. — А в отсутствие короля – моему сеньору и родичу.

— Который отдал жизнь за Верховного правителя королевства.

— Я узнал об этом недавно. А также о том, что новый герцог Питер-Иммануил находится под вашей опекой, ваша светлость, — Гирке снова обратил взгляд на Ворона. — Я привёл свой пехотный полк в ваше распоряжение.

— Отлично, граф, — непринуждённо ответил Алва. Он встряхнулся и отвернулся плеснуть себе ещё вина, словно потерял интерес к разговору. — Расквартируйте своих людей и отдыхайте. Жду вас завтра на военном совете.

Полковник вышел. Марсель проводил его скептическим взором.

— А у вас бездна скрытых талантов, Рокэ, — заметил Эпинэ (они с Алвой уже успели выпить на брудершафт). — Признаться, я и под страхом смерти не смог бы выговорить имени этого господина!

— И я тоже, — поддержал своего сеньора барон Гаржиак.

— О, у меня был отличный учитель, — небрежно отозвался Ворон, указывая на запястье правой руки, где виднелся шрам от удара шпагой. — Он обещал улучшить мою память и сдержал слово.

— Разрубленный Змей! На вашем месте, Рокэ, я не доверял бы этому новому Гирке, — высказался Марсель, с неприятным чувством вспомнив знаменитую дуэль. — Он сам вам сказал, что собирался стать предателем.

— Удивительно, виконт, как вы дожили до своих лет, так скверно разбираясь в людях, — ответил Алва, пожимая плечами.

— Монсеньор! — воскликнул Гаржиак, словно осенённый внезапной мыслью. — Теперь, когда у вас достаточно своей пехоты, вы могли бы отпустить моих людей. Больно вести их в атаку против их же вчерашних товарищей.

— Я прошу о том же, Рокэ! — горячо поддержал просьбу Робер.

— Пейте, господа, — отмахнулся Алва. — Военные дела обсудим на совете.

Утром свежеиспечённый граф Гирке появился вместе с остальными офицерами. Эпинцы и надорцы смотрели на него косо, за исключением Ричарда Окделла. Юный герцог не глядел ни на кого: он пылал праведным негодованием и бурно протестовал.

— Мы не можем сражаться, пока кардинал Левий в руках у мятежников! Эр Рокэ! Это будет чёрной неблагодарностью! Мы не должны рисковать жизнью его высокопреосвященства. Он столько сде…

— Юноша! — резко оборвал его Алва. — Напоминаю вам, что вы не имеете права голоса на совете. Вы мой оруженосец, а не командующий.

— Но, монсеньор…

— Помолчите, или я отправлю вас в обоз под присмотром прислуги.

Ричард побелел от ярости, закусил губу и насупился. Алва чуть слышно вздохнул и снизошёл до объяснения.

— Кардинал знал, на что шёл, — бросил он. — Если среди мятежников есть богобоязненные эсператисты, его не тронут. К тому же у них будут куда более неотложные дела. Виконт Валме, карту.

— Не тревожься, Дикон, — шепнул Робер на ухо Ричарду. — Левий сможет спрятаться в замковой церкви. Среди челяди есть преданные люди, а ризница надёжно запирается.

Офицеры окружили стол, на котором Марсель расстелил карту.

— Центром обороны мятежников является Эр-Эпинэ, — произнёс Алва, указав на треугольник, обозначающий замок. — С востока он защищён рекой, ближайший мост – выше по течению, в деревушке Алейе, перед которой мы с вами находимся. К западу от замка лежат крестьянские поля и пастбище, сзади – дорога на Нежюр, где имеется второй мост. Если я правильно понял, в Нежюре стоит резерв? — уточнил он у барона Гаржиака.

— Да, солдаты полковника Рёдера, — подтвердил тот. — Но они не слишком рвутся в бой. Горожане недовольны и не хотят осады. Они легко откроют ворота законному правителю.

— В таком случае, барон, — Алва поднял голову и внимательно взглянул на Гаржиака, — почему бы вам не взять на себя переговоры с Рёдером?

— Охотно, ваша светлость. Что я могу ему сказать? — деловито осведомился тот.

— Что у него есть шанс искупить измену, — холодно ответил Алва. — Он нарушил свой долг, но может заслужить помилование, если сложит оружие.

— Я отправлюсь в Нежюр сразу же после совета.

— Отлично. В том случае, если вы преуспеете, участие ваших людей в сражении мне не понадобится.

Гаржиак заметно воодушевился.

— Вы можете полностью положиться на меня, монсеньор! — воскликнул он.

— Я так и поступлю, барон. Мы подождём результата ваших переговоров. Далее, господа, между замком и Нежюром, как видите, лежит лес, именуемый лесом святой Мартины. Река делает в этом месте изгиб, тогда как проезжая дорога идёт прямиком через чащу.

— Превосходное место для засады, — обронил полковник Гирке словно бы про себя.

— Вы полагаете, что граф Агиррэ прячет здесь своих людей? — спросил Робер недоверчиво. — Для чего?

— Я имел ввиду другое, — уклончиво ответил Гирке.

— Я понял вас, полковник, — произнёс Алва. — Однако герцог Эпинэ тоже прав. Граф Агиррэ слишком глуп, но капитан Карваль – фанатик, а не сумасшедший. Он наверняка предусмотрел план отступления. Если мятежники доберутся до моста в Нежюре, они сбегут в Гальтару, где много старых выработок. Выкурить их из этих нор будет не так-то легко.

— И вы хотите поставить западню на западню?

— Именно. Капитан Кохрани! — Алва окликнул главу личной охраны герцога Окделла. Удивлённый, что его вообще допустили на военный совет, тот даже вздрогнул от неожиданности. Алва между тем спокойно продолжал: — В Варасте полковник Каллофен продемонстрировал мне, как надорцы выслеживают врага, оставаясь никем не замеченными. Вы, я полагаю, тоже способны угнать стадо коров из-под самого носа у пастуха?

— Как всякий горец, — коротко ответил Кохрани.

— В таком случае, капитан, вы возьмёте всех своих надорцев и моих людей – я имею ввиду отряд капитана Энрикеса – и проведёте их этим берегом Жолле, скрываясь в виноградниках. Здесь, — Алва указал пальцем на изгиб реки, — вы тайно переберётесь на другую сторону и затаитесь в лесу. Ваша задача – перерезать мятежникам путь к Нежюрскому мосту и вынудить их отступить обратно в Эр-Эпинэ. Неплохо будет также, если они вообразят, будто вас гораздо больше, чем есть на самом деле. Справитесь?

Кохрани в нерешительности посмотрел на своего герцога, который всё ещё хмурился и кусал губы, прячась за плечом у Робера. Алва проследил направление взгляда и губы его дрогнули, будто сдерживая улыбку.

— Если герцог Окделл изменит своё первоначальное мнение и согласится сражаться, — проговорил он равнодушно, — то я доверю командование этой операцией ему.

Дик вскинул голову, вздрогнув от неожиданности, и залился краской стыда и удовольствия одновременно.

— Я готов сражаться! — воскликнул он запальчиво и прибавил тише, сквозь зубы: — Я не трус!

— Не вы ли говорили только что, что битву нужно отложить?

— Я беспокоился о безопасности его высокопреосвященства, только и всего! — возразил Ричард с горячностью. — Он сделал для нас так много!..

— Так вы не пойдёте вместе с капитаном Кохрани и моими людьми?

— Я… Я пойду! — с вызовом заявил Дик, вскинув подбородок. — И если я смогу сделать что-нибудь для спасения его высокопреосвященства, меня ничто не остановит!

«Вот упрямец!», — восхитился Валме.

— Послушайте, Рокэ, — вмешался Робер, — если Левий укроется в церкви – а это очень возможно, то в ризнице есть потайная дверь, выходящая прямо на дорогу в Нежюр.

Алва вздохнул и развёл руками.

— Хорошо. Если кардинал выберется через эту дверь, юноша, я разрешаю вам прийти ему на помощь. Но запомните: лезть в замок вам самому или кому-либо из вашего отряда я запрещаю. Вы не должны выдавать своё присутствие. Это ясно?

Ричард бросил на Робера признательный взгляд.

— Да, монсеньор!

— Барон! — Алва снова повернулся к Гаржиаку. — Вы знаете укрепления и планы мятежников. Сколькими орудиями они располагают?

— Двумя фальконетами и одной кулевриной. Вся артиллерия установлена на башнях замка, Герцоге и Герцогине. Ею командует теньент Левфож.

Алва указал линии на карте: небольшая батарея могла вести огонь только с юго-запада и юго-востока. Главную башню – Арсенальную, когда-то возвышавшуюся с северной стороны и закрывавшую внутренний двор, велел снести ещё кардинал Дорак.

— Входные ворота разрушены шесть лет назад, — сказал Алва (он не стал упоминать, что это произошло после восстания Эгмонта Окделла). — Тогда внутренний двор был полностью открыт. Здесь, — он ткнул пальцем в проплешину перед замком, — находится пустырь, на котором маркиза Эр-При пыталась разбить парк. По словам виконта Валме, мятежники возвели здесь новые укрепления.

— Да, равелин, чтобы защитить Эр-Эпинэ с севера, — подтвердил Марсель, вспомнив ночь своего бегства.

— Демилюну, — пояснил Гаржиак (он использовал эпинское слово). — Её обороной командует сам капитан Карваль и барон Горуа. Пехотный полк Агиррэ стоит перед ними в деревне.

Алва повернулся к новому графу Гирке.

— Это ваше направление, полковник. Что вы думаете предпринять?

— У меня будет поддержка кавалерии? — невозмутимо осведомился тот, склоняясь над картой.

— Два эскадрона. Грасси, — обратился Алва к кавалерийскому капитану, — вы должны отбить мост в Алейе у Люра и проложить дорогу пехоте графа Гирке.

— Я вижу в деревне три главные улицы, — произнёс Гирке, указывая направления на карте. — Они сходятся у пустыря с равелином или демилюной, если вам угодно. Солдаты рассредоточены по домам и палисадникам, я полагаю?

— Да, — подтвердил Алва. — Вояки из них так себе, но окопаться они успели хорошо. На улицах возведены баррикады. Ваша задача – выбить их из деревни и отбросить на укрепления Карваля.

— И заставить кавалерию полковника Люра пройтись по собственной пехоте? — спросил Гирке, взглянув на Алву понимающим взглядом.

— Вы угадали мою мысль, полковник.

Гирке задумчиво кивнул.

— Лефлёр, вы на левом фланге, — продолжал маршал. — В вашем распоряжении будут тяжёлая артиллерия и пять мушкетёрских рот. Прижмите мятежников к Эр-Эпинэ, не позволяйте им форсировать Жолле и рассыпаться в виноградниках.

— Фальконеты Левфожа достанут до нас через реку, — заметил офицер, прикинув дальность огня. — Нужно послать разведчиков, чтобы оценить местность.

— Отлично. Займитесь этим, пока барон Гаржиак договаривается с Рёдером. Господа! Мы атакуем завтра на рассвете независимо от исхода переговоров. Эпинэ! — Алва повернулся к Роберу. — Вы идёте со мной.

Командование правым флангом Алва взял на себя. Это было сложное направление: здесь правительственным войскам противостояла алатская конница и пехота полковника Пикмаля – самые боеспособные части мятежников. Наблюдая за переброской солдат по спешно возведённой переправе (регент распорядился построить её четырьмя хорнами выше Алейе), Робер мучился угрызениями совести. Он не сумел уговорить своих друзей не ввязываться в эпинскую смуту. Зачем Борны, Темплтон и Саво настаивают на драке? Ведь Альдо уже не вернёшь! А для Мэллит и оставшейся в Сакаци Матильды было бы гораздо лучше, если бы Рихард и Удо послушались здравого смысла.

Алва читал по его лицу как по открытой книге. Сопровождаемый неизменным виконтом Валме, который с унылым видом тащил неизменный кофр, регент подъехал к Иноходцу.

— Хотите быть со мною завтра в передовом отряде, Эпинэ? — предложил он. — Возможно, ваше присутствие заставит задуматься ваших агарисских друзей.

— Вы позволите мне ещё раз поговорить с ними перед боем? — спросил Робер наудачу.

— Почему нет? Чем меньше крови будет на Изломе, тем лучше.

— Жаль, что Карваля мне не вразумить, даже если каким-то чудом удастся переубедить Рихарда и остальных, — грустно сказал Робер. — Праматерь Астрапэ! Мой дед положительно сошёл с ума с этой идеей о Великой Эпинэ, а его сторонники рехнулись следом с ним.

— Не буду вам возражать, — меланхолически откликнулся виконт Валме. — За три месяца тюрьмы я сам пришёл к такому же выводу.

— Как вы думаете, Рокэ, сколько они сумеют продержаться? — спросил Робер.

Регент пожал плечами.

— Два дня самое большее. К вечеру мы загоним их в ваш замок, а к утру он капитулирует. Меня беспокоит не завтрашнее сражение. Дело не в Карвале и не в ваших мятежных вассалах. Дело в том, что произойдёт после.

— И какая же дрянь случится после? — осведомился Валме, слегка поёжившись. — Суд над мятежниками? Но это вещь обычная. Или вы опять о выходцах?

Алва нахмурился, словно подыскивал слова, и слова эти ему не нравились. Робер с беспокойством посмотрел на него: он в первый раз видел, чтобы Ворон испытывал затруднения в разговоре.

— Вас беспокоит, что нас атакуют раттоны? — спросил он.

— Это возможно, — кивнул Алва, — но у нас есть оружие против них. Трудность в том, что у нас нет оружия против Зверя.

— Вы же сами говорили вчера, что не знаете, что это такое! — возразил Робер.

— Я кое-что вспомнил, — ответил Ворон и неприятно усмехнулся. — Как-то в Варасте одна прелестница-бакранка научила меня местной песенке. В ней говорилось о рождении Зверя и о том, что бег его – это бег смерти. Во всяком случае, так перевёл мне Шеманталь. Бакраны называют зверем горный сель. Их можно понять: когда я использовал это средство, с кагетами было покончено раз и навсегда.

Робер невольно помрачнел.

— Я помню об этом. Я был в затопленных вами деревнях, — сказал он. — Но это война, а не Зверь.

— А потом мой оруженосец пропал в Гальтаре, и там случилось землетрясение, — продолжал Алва равнодушным тоном. — В своём роде не хуже селя, не так ли? А ваш покойный друг, если верить его вдове, в прошлом месяце устроил наводнение в Агарисе. Это война, против которой у нас нет средства. Мы можем вызвать возмущение земли и моря. Но способны ли мы остановить его?

— Говорите прямо, Рокэ! — не выдержал Робер. — То есть вы согласны с Диконом и думаете, что под Зверем подразумевается какая-то природная катастрофа?

— Да. Мой оруженосец в кои-то веки оказался прав. Старые легенды говорят, что Кэртиана будет существовать только пока живы Раканы. Я последний из них, но я смертен.

— Уж вы-то, Рокэ, переживёте всех нас! — вмешался Марсель недовольным тоном: ему не нравилось направление разговора. — А как же ваш договор с Леворуким?

— Да, договор! — подхватил Алва. — Вы помните легенду о Ринальди Ракане, Робер?

— В общих чертах… Но, праматерь Астрапэ, неужели вы относитесь к ней серьёзно, Рокэ?

— Хотел бы посмеяться, но глупо закрывать глаза на истину. Проклятие сбывается: мне известно об этом лучше всех. Ринальди утверждал, что стал жертвой предательства своего брата Эридани. Трудно сказать, был ли он действительно невиновен или считал, что брат должен был защищать его в любом случае. Но правда в том, что Ринальди обрёк последнего потомка своего брата на четырёхкратное предательство близких. — Алва помолчал и добавил. — Три из них уже произошли.

Марсель обеспокоенно посмотрел на него.

— Бросьте, Рокэ! Всех нас предают с десяток раз на дню, — сказал он как можно более небрежно. — Не хотите же вы сказать, что все мы прокляты?

— Вы уверены, что не ошибаетесь, Рокэ? — с тревогой спросил Робер.

— Судите сами, — ответил Алва. — Первое предательство случилось, когда моя предполагаемая невеста заманила меня в западню, где я едва не отдал душу Леворукому. После такого урока я решил проявить осторожность и больше не сближаться ни с кем. Однако у меня ещё оставались старые друзья – точнее, один друг, друг моего отца. Нынешний кризис, за который в итоге мне придётся расплачиваться – результат предательства Сильвестра. Правду говоря, я бы предпочёл, чтобы он нанял банду наёмных убийц, — усмехнулся Рокэ. — Так, по крайней мере, было бы честнее. Близких я потерял, но чего я совершенно не ожидал, так это удара из прошлого. Знаете ли вы, каково это, когда тебя предаёт твоё собственное прошлое? Когда высокая легенда вылезает из склепа и требует от тебя отмщения за все обиды, причинённые ей с самого сотворения мира? Весьма тошнотворное зрелище. А ведь казалось бы, прошлого нельзя изменить. У меня не осталось больше ничего: ни надежды, ни даже глупейшей мальчишеской мечты, которую не опошлили бы самым банальным образом – предательством.

Робер молчал: его потрясла скрытая горечь, сквозившая в словах Ворона.

— Я не знаю, каким будет четвёртое, — продолжал Алва: в его голосе теперь чувствовалась усталость. — И не знаю, кто его совершит. Может быть… — Он замер на мгновение и быстро перебил сам себя: — Впрочем, неважно. Но это определённо будете не вы, так как нас с вами ничто не связывает. Поэтому я должен сказать вам то, чего не стал говорить при Диконе. — Алва остановился и произнёс медленно и раздельно: — Он жив. Не знаю, как и почему, но он жив. Я видел его собственными глазами.

Робер слегка оторопел: ему показалось, что Ворон бредит.

— Кого? — спросил он с недоумением.

— Ринальди Ракана. Леворукого.

Робер потрясённо смотрел на Алву, совершенно не зная, как понимать его слова. Ринальди Ракана казнили круг тому назад!

— Я кое-что слышал о вашей встрече с Леворуким, — дипломатично вмешался Марсель. — Но я всегда считал, что тогда вы просто бредили из-за кровопотери.

Алва приподнял левую бровь.

— Вы полагаете, виконт, что больше мне не о чем бредить, кроме как о Леворуком? — осведомился он иронически. — Очень лестно для моей репутации безбожника. Но, если верить легенде, Ринальди Ракан обещал вернуться и посмотреть на страдания последнего потомка Эридани. Что возвращает нас к предмету разговора. К Зверю. Я рассчитываю, что вы воспользуетесь этим знанием, Эпинэ.

Робер с отчаянием схватился за виски.

— Рокэ, я ничего не понимаю! — воскликнул он. — Какое отношение всё это имеет к Зверю?

— Самое прямое, — произнёс Алва спокойно. — Четвёртое предательство должно стать последним. Но если умру я, погибнет вся Кэртиана. Ринальди Ракан придёт взглянуть на мою смерть. Вы должны убедить его остаться здесь и стать новым Сердцем мира. Он тоже Ракан. И я полагаю, что он способен остановить Зверя. Какова бы ни была его обида, сбывшееся проклятие должно удовлетворить его. Он отомстит потомкам своего брата. Убедите его не мстить всей Кэртиане.

— Почему вы просите об этом именно меня? — спросил Робер поражённо.

— Кого же ещё? Вы Повелитель Молний, один из четырёх. Ваш приятель Альдо мёртв, а род Повелителей Ветра пресёкся. Что же касается Дикона… — Уголок губ Алвы слегка дёрнулся. — Вчера я намеренно не стал говорить всего этого при нём. Держите его в неведении как можно дольше. Окделлов часто осеняют странные идеи насчёт спасения их ближних, после чего ближним приходится расхлёбывать последствия. Мне гораздо легче умереть от проклятия, чем от попыток моего оруженосца облегчить мою участь. К тому же, хотя Кэртиана хранит его, не стоит лишний раз искушать судьбу. Повелитель Скал не должен погибнуть на Изломе.

— Слушайте, Рокэ, но это же нечестно по отношению к вашему оруженосцу! — запротестовал Валме, вспомнив своё собственное избавление от Кладбищенской лошади. — Он имеет право знать!

— С каких это пор, виконт, вы стали таким приверженцем честности? — осведомился Алва с холодным сарказмом.

— Я понимаю, Рокэ, — печально проговорил Робер. — Вы можете положиться на меня: я не скажу Дикону ни слова. Но не кажется ли вам, что слишком опасно отправлять его завтра в тыл врага? Ему всего лишь семнадцать!

— Он должен научиться командовать, — возразил Ворон. — Не беспокойтесь: капитан Энрикес опытный человек, а Кохрани и надорцы не допустят, чтобы с их сеньором что-нибудь случилось.

— В отличие от вас, господа! — заявил Марсель возмущённо. — Сейчас вы составили настоящий заговор против герцога Окделла. Напоминаю вам, однако, что я обязан его светлости жизнью.

— Мне вы тоже обязаны жизнью, — холодно ответил Рокэ. — Пока вы со мной, покойная королева не смеет приблизиться к вам, и я надеюсь, что вы это цените. Кроме того, вы мой офицер по особым поручениям. Если я приказываю вам молчать, вы будете молчать. Я понятно выразился, виконт?

— Куда понятнее, — буркнул Марсель себе под нос. — Я повинуюсь, монсеньор, но официально ставлю вас в известность, что внутренне я протестую!

— Смотрите! — вдруг воскликнул Иноходец. — Уж не Гаржиак ли это скачет сюда? Неужели его переговоры завершены?

Робер не ошибся: барон Гаржиак возвратился, причём с хорошими новостями. Редёр не стал торговаться: настроения горожан и собственная убеждённость в военной удаче Ворона заставили его быстро согласиться на капитуляцию. Он предложил даже больше: послать тайного гонца к полковнику Пикмалю, чтобы убедить его сложить оружие. Оба недавних изменника успели сильно пожалеть о своей скоропалительной жадности, которая привела их на сторону мятежников. Мэр Нежюра и старейшины радостно приветствовали переход герцога Эпинэ на сторону Верховного правителя королевства и обещали закрыть ворота для восставших.

— Всё это прекрасно, — резюмировал Алва итоги переговоров, — но Рёдеру и добрым нежюрцам стоит умерить свой пыл. Господа Карваль и компания не должны узнать о нашем договоре до завтрашнего утра.

— Если позволите, я вернусь к Рёдеру, чтобы предупредить его и дождаться ответа Пикмаля, — отозвался Гаржиак.

— Отправляйтесь, — разрешил Алва. — И возьмите с собой слугу посмышлённее. Когда вернётся переговорщик от Пикмаля, пошлите его ко мне с докладом, а сами оставайтесь на месте.

Ночью лагерь регента превратился в осторожно копошащийся муравейник. Под прикрытием темноты войска занимали позиции: на правом фланге тяжёлая конница преодолела переправу и вышла за холмами, окаймлявшими крестьянские поля и пастбище; пехота затаилась тут же. На левом фланге мушкетёры Лефлёра рассыпались цепью вдоль реки, на противоположном берегу которой стоял противник. Тяжёлые орудия, которым предназначалось бить по замку, протащили под прикрытием леса и виноградников, замаскировав их ветками. Ричард и его отряд шли в арьегарде артиллеристов: им предстояло тайно перебраться в тыл врага сразу после атаки полковника Гирке, командовавшего центром. Сам Гирке сохранял почти полную неподвижность: солдаты Агиррэ находились у него прямо перед носом, отделённые только течением Жолле и крепким деревянным мостом.

Сражение должно было начаться перед самым рассветом, но несмотря на все предосторожности, предпринятые Гаржиаком по совету Алвы, тревожные новости о предательстве всё же дошли до мятежников раньше, чем следовало. Незадолго до атаки Эр-Эпинэ пришёл в движение: у спешно возведённого равелина замелькали факелы, заметались люди; пара верховых галопом помчалась в Алейе, крича во всю глотку:

— Измена! Измена!

Полковник Гирке не стал ждать. Один из эскадронов капитана Грасси ринулся на мост, сметая заграждения и обороняющих их людей. Яростная пальба в один миг заглушила тревожные крики посыльных. Полковник Люра, однако, не дремал: его всадники бросились наперерез кавалеристам Грасси. Завязалась отчаянная драка, больше похожая на свалку. Трудно сказать, каким бы был исход, если бы Алва не оставил Гирке пару лёгких пушек. Через несколько минут на мятежников посыпались ядра. Они свистели над головами лошадей, которые шарахались в разные стороны; несколько сброшенных вояк упало с моста в воду. Пули и палаши дробили кости и рвали тела: повсюду слышались крики раненых. Всадники Люра отступили было за ворота, которыми мятежники пытались перекрыть въезд в деревню, но Грасси не дал им на это времени. С криками «Ворон и Талиг!» атакующие прорвались вперёд, рубя сплеча и конных и пеших. У сьезда с моста случилась давка: несколько десятков людей столкнулись буквально лоб в лоб. Стоны умирающих смешались с воплями ярости и лающими приказами.

Сам Люра в ярко начищенной двусторонней кирасе, в чёрном плаще с огромным красным маком на плече, врубился в мешанину человеческих тел, орудуя тяжёлым мечом. Его появление придало восставшим бодрости, но новая порция ядер заставила их отступить. Люра рявкнул приказ: «К баррикадам!», и его всадники повернули коней к укреплениям, которыми жители деревни перегородили улицы. Второй эскадрон Грасси с победными криками взлетел на мост и, промчавшись по нему вихрем, начал преследование. Следом на мост ступила пехота, разворачиваясь на ходу, чтобы тремя колоннами атаковать три главные улицы Алейе.

Но на сходе с моста и кавалерия и пехота оказались под убийственным огнём со стороны баррикад. Люди вынуждены были отступить. Однако это было лишь временное замешательство: Гирке знал слабую сторону противника. Связав Люра боем с Грасси, от бросил пехоту в обход, через задние дворы. Оставив улицы, солдаты бросились к огородам и палисадникам, ломая заборы, продираясь через живые изгороди, взбираясь на деревья и крыши. На добровольцев графа Агиррэ, вчерашних крестьян, привыкших больше к мотыге, чем к ружью, находила оторопь при виде пехотинцев, угрюмо и упорно лезущих изо всех щелей. Как зрелые осенние яблоки они сыпались через окна и двери, чёрные ходы, отдушины и чердаки. Вдобавок граф Агиррэ, человек нерасторопный, не успел раздать всем добровольцам порох и пули. Расстреляв имеющийся запас почти без толку, мятежники с правого края деревни побросали свои позиции и в испуге побежали в поле, надеясь там спастись от волны наступающих. Напрасно: они попали под копыта тяжёлой конницы Алвы, которая как раз выступила из-за холмов.

Панические вопли повлияли на боевой дух оставшихся добровольцев самым плачевным образом. За какие-нибудь четверть часа солдатам Гирке удалось вытеснить вчерашних крестьян графа Агиррэ практически из всех домов вдоль главных улиц деревни. Красные тряпичные маки усеяли осеннюю грязь: добровольцы срывали их, боясь стать удобными мишенями. Поняв, что происходит что-то неладное, барон Горуа отправил на подмогу отряд верховых дворян под предводительством своего сына, но было уже поздно. Пехотинцы Гирке заняли позиции у окон и на крышах и обстреливали ставшие теперь бессмысленными баррикады с тыла.

— Где граф Агиррэ? Где мой эр? — кричал юный Жюльен Горуа срывающимся мальчишеским голосом, гоняя коня между укреплениями под перекрёстным огнём.

— Назад! — рявкнул на него Люра, которому бесполезная подмога перегородила путь. — Уступи дорогу!

Граф Гирке, чей отряд занял дом, выходящий на улицу как раз в этом месте, хладнокровно выглянул из оконной щели, оценил вид на зады противника – отсюда были прекрасно видны спины незадачливых защитников баррикады, и скомандовал:

— Аркебуз!

Выстрел прозвучал почти неслышно в топоте копыт, криках людей и непрестанной пальбе из соседних зданий. Под правым глазом у Люра расцвёл красный мак, и полковник начал заваливаться с коня.

— Перезаряжай и стреляй! — спокойно приказал Гирке своим солдатам.

Растерянный Жюльен Горуа гарцевал на коне в центре баррикады, инстинктивно поддерживая падающего Люра.

— Полковник убит! — кричал он в ужасе. — Люра убит!

Этот крик подхватило сразу несколько голосов. Несколько дворян постарше окружили юношу и вынудили его повернуть к Эр-Эпинэ. Всадники Люра начали отступать следом за ними, неся существенные потери: им поливали перекрёстным огнём отовсюду. Замысел Алвы осуществился: выброшенные из домов деморализованные добровольцы Агиррэ оказались под копытами у собственной кавалерии. Оставшихся в живых бедолаг додавили эскадроны Грасси, порядком потрёпанные, но ещё боеспособные. А те несчастные, кто в поисках спасения пытался добраться до реки, попадали под обстрел мушкетёров Лефлёра.

Робер, хотя и находился в отдалении от деревни, с невольным ужасом наблюдал за тем, что творилось в той стороне и с горечью ощущал собственную беспомощность. Эти люди были его крестьянами, поскольку регент признал его в качестве герцога Эпинэ! Только некоторым везунчикам, бежавшим в поля, удалось разминуться с конницей Алвы и его мушкетёрами. Робер заметил, что на окраине Алейе задымилось два-три дома; очевидно, граф Агиррэ велел своим добровольцам поджигать здания при отступлении. Приказ был правильным, но какой дурак мог надеяться на его исполнение! Ни у одного крестьянина не поднимется рука на крестьянское жилище.

— Похоже, граф Гирке взял деревню. — Алва повернулся к Роберу (Иноходец ехал по правую руку от него). — Но взгляните вперёд! Разве это не ваши агарисские друзья?

Действительно: несмотря на внезапность нападения, Рихард, Удо, Дуглас и Анатоль успели построить алатскую конницу в боевой порядок. Но ни впереди, ни позади, ни по бокам её не стояло пехоты. Последние новости от Гаржиака ещё не пришли, однако теперь в них не было нужды. Полковник Пикмаль изменил мятежникам.

— Кажется, что они настроены серьёзно, — сказал виконт Валме, ехавший по левую руку от Ворона.

— Ведь вы не станете стрелять первым? — вполголоса спросил Робер у Алвы.

— Почему нет? — удивился тот. — У меня есть в запасе не меньше двух залпов.

— Тогда позвольте мне сначала поговорить с ними, — попросил Робер, натягивая поводья.

Алва ограничился кивком, и Робер бросил своего пирофора вперёд, навстречу алатской коннице. Он не озаботился тем, чтобы вынуть платок и повязать его на поднятую шпагу в знак переговоров. Он был бы даже не против, если бы какой-нибудь нервный алатец выстрелил в его сторону, неверно истолковав его намерения.

Но этого не произошло. У наёмников оказались крепкие нервы; к тому же Рихард, обладавший орлиным зрением, узнал его издалека.

— Стой! — крикнул он, когда Робер оказался в сотне бье от первой линии. — Если ты с предложениями от Алвы, то говори оттуда, где ты есть!

Робер остановился: второй Дракко слушался его по мановению пальца. В мыслях у Робера внезапно стало пусто. Что он мог сказать четырём упрямцам, вцепившимся в прошлое и словно поклявшимся не внимать голосу разума?

— Друзья! — крикнул он хрипло, подавшись вперёд. — Альдо мёртв. Что бы вы не делали сейчас или потом, его уже не воскресить. Ничто уже не будет как прежде. Но вы можете вернуться в Талиг и получить обратно свои имения и титулы. Я предлагаю вам мир. Разве есть что-нибудь, ради чего сегодня стоит проливать кровь наших людей?

— Это Ворон пообещал тебе вернуть наши права? — насмешливо осведомился Анатоль Саво.

— Алва не лжец, — твёрдо ответил Робер. — И вам это известно. Герцог Окделл и я на его стороне.

Дуглас Темплтон, приходившийся вассалом Окделлам, кинул вопросительный взгляд на Рихарда Борна. Тот яростно покусывал нижнюю губу.

— Пусть ваши люди разойдутся, оставив плату себе, — продолжал Робер. — А вы идите за мной. Я ручаюсь за вашу свободу и безопасность.

— Нет! — резко выкрикнул Рихард отрывистым голосом. — Никто не скажет, что граф Борн струсил в бою перед Вороном! Я не позволю равнять меня с этим предателем Пикмалем!

— Рихард!.. — попытался образумить его Робер, но Борн перебил его:

— Возвращайся обратно к своему новому сюзерену! — крикнул он презрительно. — И скажи ему, что истинные Люди Чести всегда и во всём идут до конца!

Робер невольно дёрнулся как от пощёчины. Даже если бы Борн прямо назвал его предателем, это не потрясло бы его сильнее. Рихард сказал правду: он, Иноходец Эпинэ, действительно нашёл себе нового сюзерена!

Обратный путь прошёл как в тумане.

Ворон ждал его, слушая доклад адьютанта, только что присланного полковником Гирке.

— Граф сообщает, что Люра застрелен, — бросил он, когда Робер приблизился. — Агиррэ ранен. Мятежники отступают к вашему замку. А ваши агарисские друзья, как я вижу, предпочитают драку?

Робер кивнул, чувствуя странный спазм в горле.

— Я не смог убедить их, — с трудом выговорил он.

— Вы сделали всё, что было в ваших силах. — Алва серьёзно посмотрел на него. — Остальное не в вашей власти.

Он обернулся к войскам: каждый кавалерист имел при себе два пистолета, палаш и кинжал. Был отдан приказ: в первый раз стрелять по команде, во второй – по собственному разумению. Тускло поблёскивающие металлические дула опустились, образуя одну линию. Только сейчас по отсветам на оружии Робер сообразил, что солнце уже вышло из-за горизонта. Он думал об этом возможно потому, что не хотел гадать, куда целит Алва.

— Пли!

Шеренгу стреляющих заволокло дымом, но по крикам и гортанным алатским проклятиям стало ясно, что первый залп принёс свои плоды. На той стороне уже были потери – убитые и раненые, хотя сейчас было трудно разобрать, что именно там происходит. Втайне Робер боялся, что не найдёт взглядом своих друзей, когда снова посмотрит вперёд.

Земля вздрогнула: это кавалерия Алвы перешла на кентер. Пирофор сменил аллюр без всякого указания со стороны хозяина. Пороховая завеса окончательно развеялась, и Робер увидел перед собой изрядно поредевший конный строй, ощетинившийся оружием. Дуглас Темплтон, стоя на стременах, без шляпы, с красным лицом, выкрикивал какой-то приказ; Анатоль Саво мчался на левый край фронта. Рихарда и Удо Борнов Роберу рассмотреть не удалось; времени было слишком мало.

Кавалеристы Ворона на ходу открыли беглый огонь, но без особого успеха. Со стороны противника грянул залп. Он показался Роберу очень громким – гораздо громче, чем первый (впоследствии выяснилось, что одновременно с алатцами выстрелили мушкетёры, оставленные Алвой за холмами). Некоторые лошади взвились на дыбы, кто-то со всего размаха рухнул в грязь. Боковым зрением Робер видел, как вокруг него падают люди. Но потери алатцев были значительнее: почти весь центр строя выкосило огнём мушкетёрских рот Ворона. Левая и правая шеренги – там Робер наконец заметил Удо Борна – начали спешно перестраиваться на скаку. Беглый огонь ещё продолжался, но уже через пару минут первые ряды всадников сшиблись друг с другом.

Робер не стрелял. Он врубился в гущу боя с одним палашом наперевес. Убивать он не хотел и старался лишь отражать удары, сыпавшиеся на него отовсюду. Пирофор Дракко гарцевал под ним так изящно, словно был придворным кавалером, танцующим гальярду.

Внезапно с левой стороны фронта до Робера донёсся истошный рёв: это виконт Валме во всю силу своих лёгких загорланил какую-то дикую песню.

— Лишь тот мне мил среди князей,

Кто в битву ринуться готов,

Чтоб пылкой доблестью своей

Бодрить сердца своих бойцов,

Доспехами бряцая!***

Остального было уже не разобрать: виконт так увлёкся, нанося и парируя удары, что проглатывал большую часть песни, и лишь изредка выкрикивал в азарте, когда сшибался с очередным противником, разрозненные слова:

— Сталь!.. Бег!.. По трупам!..

Кавалерия Алвы, следуя за своим командующим, разрезала алатскую конницу посередине, как нож масло, и принялась окружать её, как удав, двумя неумолимо сжимающимися кольцами. Наёмники оступали – медленно и тяжело, но всё же отступали под прикрытие башен Эр-Эпинэ.

Справа отряд кавалеристов, руководимый капитаном Тапо де Монтойя, начал постепенно смыкаться вокруг левого крыла алатской конницы. Люди и лошади сшибались друг с другом; тяжёлые мечи с хрустом пробивали доспехи и с жутковатым чавканьем впивались в тела под ними. Робер сшиб одного из наёмников на землю и едва успел увернуться от второго. Но третий не замедлил встать на место товарищей, и Эпинэ инстинктивно схватился за кинжал, ударив им снизу вверх, пока выпрямлялся в седле. Наёмник отшатнулся на полкорпуса, и Робер не медля добил его палашом. Бой есть бой, а он не хотел умирать.

Впереди мелькнуло красное лицо Темплтона и его широкие плечи: Дуглас бился в первых рядах, отчаянно, бесстрашно и безнадёжно. Робер сжал бока Дракко коленями, и пирофор вынес его прямо на линию схватки. Отбивая сыплющиеся на него удары, Робер крикнул капитану де Монтойя:

— Отдайте его мне!

Дуглас даже в горячке боя узнал голос Робера и повернул к нему искажённое, залитое потом лицо:

— Рихард убит! Слышишь: Рихард убит! Ты доволен?..

Робер сжал зубы: он боялся, что старший из Борнов не пережил первого залпа. Но страдать было некогда. Дракко выскочил прямо перед Темплтоном; Тапо де Монтойя посторонился, уступая место герцогу Эпинэ.

Дуглас ринулся на старого друга как рассерженный медведь, орудуя палашом как палицей. Останься у Робера в этот миг способность удивляться, он поразился бы тому, что сумел выстоять под таким шквалом ударов. Однако горе, боль и злость – плохие помощники в схватке. Едва пароксизм ярости отступил, рука Темплтона чуть заметно ослабла, и Робер, чутьём угадавший этот момент, едва ли не единственный в поединке, тут же воспользовался этим. Палаш Дугласа отлетел в сторону. Поражённый, тот схватился было за длинный горский кинжал, но Робер левой рукой, одетой в латную рукавицу, перехватил друга за запястье и изо всей силы дёрнул на себя. Темплтон завалился набок, съехав с седла. Робер выкрутил ему руку за спину.

— Это мой пленник! — крикнул он во всю мочь своих лёгких. — Это пленник регента!

Кавалеристы Тапо де Монтойи заслонили их от алатцев, пытавшихся пробиться к своему командиру. Бой кипел, но теперь передовая линия сдвинулась на несколько шагов вперёд.

Робер наклонился к другу, который ещё каким-то чудом не свалился с седла, испытывая неодолимое желание встряхнуть его и трясти до тех пор, пока из его башки не выйдет вся накопившаяся там за годы изгнания дурь.

— Я пытался спасти вас! — крикнул он Темплтону в самое ухо. — А ты хочешь, чтобы все погибли? Чтобы все мы полегли здесь во славу мёртвого Альдо, как Рихард?

Темплтон хрипло дышал, придавленный к луке седла, и цеплялся за гриву лошади.

— Хватит с нас бессмысленной вражды! — сказал Робер с сердцем, чуть-чуть ослабляя хватку. — Прекрати сопротивляться и вели сдаваться своим, если хочешь уберечь Анатоля и Удо от участи Рихарда.

Темплтон с трудом сглотнул воздух:

— Командует Удо, а не я. А со мной делай что хочешь.

— Я хочу спасти тебя, дурак, — выговорил Робер сквозь зубы. — Помоги мне спасти остальных, если наши друзья хоть что-то для тебя значат.

Темплтон глубоко выдохнул и приподнял голову, облизывая ободранные губы: похоже, Робер заехал ему по лицу латной рукавицей.

— Где герцог Окделл? — спросил он, озираясь. — Он мой сеньор. Я сдамся ему.

— В другом месте, — кратко ответил Робер. — Командует личным отрядом регента.

Дуглас Темплтон, по-видимому, смирился.

— Ладно, — сказал он. — Делай как знаешь. Но наёмникам платил не я. Мне их не остановить

Робер отпустил вывернутую руку друга и толкнул его назад.

— Я доставлю тебя в лагерь.

В нескольких шагах перед ними рванулась земля: это замковая батарея плюнула ядром в сторону конницы регента.

Марсель Валме сам не заметил, как атакующие оказались вблизи стен Эр-Эпинэ: во время боя он старался только не потерять из виду Ворона, рубившегося справа от него. Однако ядро, рухнувшее всего в десяти шагах впереди, ясно дало понять, что они вошли в зону обстрела. На равелине тоже уже кипел бой: капитан Карваль и барон Горуа отбивались от наседающих на них Гирке и Грасси. Пустырь перед замком, так и не превратившийся в парк, был полон дымом и суетой; разбитая кавалерия Люра беспорядочно металась перед равелином, мешая и обороняющимся, и наступающим.

Из-за реки глухо била батарея Лефлёра, пытаясь подавить артиллерию мятежников на башнях, но фальконеты Левфожа покуда удачно огрызались. Марсель с тревогой оглянулся на Алву: несмотря на свои недавние слова про договор с Леворуким, он всё же беспокоился за Рокэ. Верховного правителя королевства следовало увести из зоны обстрела. Марсель успел повернуть коня и даже приблизиться к Ворону, когда над полем боя раздался высокий пронзительный вопль.

Его можно было бы назвать даже визгом, если бы его не издавал высокий всадник в чёрном плаще с огромным красным маком на плече. Размахивая палашом, он нёсся со стороны равелина прямо на кавалерию Алвы. Правый глаз его почти выскочил из орбиты, а под ним красовалось кровавое мессиво из лицевых костей и кровоточащих жил.

— Люра! — крикнул кто-то с характерным алатским акцентом. — Он поклялся убить Ворона!

«Что за чушь?» — подсознательно подумал Марсель. Разве новый Гирке не доложил, что Люра застрелен? Или этот несостоявшийся предатель солгал?

Артиллерия Левфожа плюнула очередным ядром, и взметнувшаяся у самых ног земля швырнула Валме в лицо изувеченную окровавленную крысу. Брезгливо отмахнувшись, Марсель усмирил отпрянувшего в сторону коня, и тут заметил, что земля под ногами буквально кишит грызунами. Вопреки инстинкту самосохранения, они лезли изо всех нор под копыта конницы, норовя вцепиться в лошадям в ноги и пытаясь запрыгнуть всадникам на луки седла.

— Вот ведь дрянь!

Это было что-то чудовищное: отбиваться от очумевших крыс в разгар атаки!

Марсель направил коня прямо на мерзких тварей, норовя перешебить им хребты. Копыта лошадей давили бешеную стаю, но крыс не убавлялось. Наоборот, они всё прибывали и прибывали, словно намеренно сбегаясь сюда из замковых погребов, крестьянских подполов, полевых нор и Леворукий знает откуда ещё.

Всадник с красным маком на плече как будто вёл их перед собой.

— И-и-и! — вопил он на какой-то неестественной, звеняще-высокой ноте. Суеверные алатцы расступались, давая ему дорогу.

Марсель вовремя успел сбить кулаком крысу, которая взобралась на его сапог и уже вознамерилась вцепиться в ногу. Краем глаза он заметил, как один из кавалеристов из их передового отряда вдруг резко обернулся и стал пробиваться назад. Лицо его было искажено; на губах выступила пена, крупная бурая тварь болталась у его бедра. В мгновение ока он подскочил к Ворону и занёс над его головой свой палаш.

Алва среагировал мгновенно: пуля срезала солдата в момент замаха. Но следом за убитым стали поворачивать второй, третий, четвёртый; ещё двое прямо на глазах у Марселя неожиданно сцепились друг с другом. Передовой отряд словно споткнулся о невидимое препятствие и затоптался на месте. Люди расстерянно задевали друг друга и тут же начинали абсурдные, немыслимые ссоры. В ушах у Марселя зашумело: ему показалось, что самый воздух задрожал от писка сотен крыс.

Конница регента прекратила атаку. Многими солдатами овладела паника: они разворачивали лошадей, чтобы бежать сквозь строй своих же товарищей. Другие накинулись друг на друга: теперь они напоминали не солдат, а пьяниц, сцепившихся в трактире. Раздались проклятия и угрозы, послышался скрежет металла и треск костей. Линия фронта сломалась, люди смешались, лошади шарахались от тварей, которые кидались на них со всех сторон.

Алатцы, не меньше Валме поражённые нашествием крыс, воспользовались внезапным безумием, которое овладело войсками регента, чтобы спешно отступить к равелину.

Алва, казалось, остался неуязвим для всеобщего сумасшествия: он успешно отбился от взбесившихся солдат и бросил Моро вперёд.

— Ланге! Валме! Эпинэ! Монтойя! — кричал он, созывая своих офицеров.

Рык регента перекрыл визг. Всадник с красным маком на плече, промчавшись сквозь расступившийся строй алатцев, вырос прямо перед Вороном.

Моро, поднявшись на дыбы, зло ударил по воздуху копытами. Алва одним движением усмирил его.

— Люра!

Марсель, двигаясь как во сне, попытался пробиться к Рокэ, чтобы защитить его от нападения. Он не успел: Алва сшибся со своим противником всего в каком-то десятке бье от него.

На мгновение Марселю показалось, что палаш Люра прошил Алву насквозь. Но это была лишь иллюзия, рождённая страхом! Оружие сверкнуло в воздухе, пройдя мимо уклонившегося Ворона на расстоянии не больше толщины пальца. Ответный удар последовал почти в ту же секунду. Алва рубанул наотмашь, почти без замаха, но с такой силой, что конь под Люра рухнул на передние колени. Тело полковника покачнулось, и его красноглазая голова с половиной правого плеча, на котором красовался огромный мак, медленно отошла от туловища. Марсель, приоткрыв рот от потрясения, наблюдал, как она валится на землю, точнее, на крысиные спины. А после этого произошло немыслимое.

Обезглавленное тело полковника схватилось за уздечку уцелевшей левой рукой, рывком подняло коня с колен и намотало поводья на луку седла. Затем безголовый всадник бросил коня вбок, к обезумевшим кавалеристам Алвы, которые, щеря зубы, самозабвенно рубились друг с другом, и выдрал палаш из руки одного из драчунов, причём никто из них, включая и подвергшегося нападению, никак не отреагировал на появление живого обрубка.

Марсель увидел, как Алва на долю секунды повернул к нему голову. Расширившиеся глаза Ворона горели нестерпимо ярким синим огнём, а зрачки показались Марселю бездной.

— Это раттон! — крикнул Алва в полный голос. — Где Эпинэ? Где его лук?

То, что некогда было полковником Люра, поудобнее перехватило меч и повернулось обратно к регенту. Марсель сжал кулаки, не зная, что делать. Искать на поле боя Эпинэ? На это уже не оставалось времени. А что мог сделать он сам? Что может противопоставить обычный человек мерзостной, неведомой, нездешней нежити?

Только другую нежить!

«Даже раттоны боятся ходячей смерти», — припомнились Марселю недавние слова Рокэ, и он завопил во всю глотку, словно истеричная девица, увидавшая мышь:

— Катарина! Катарина! Катарина!

Люра поднял палаш над обрубком шеи, вслепую, но безошибочно нацеливаясь на Алву.

— Найдите Эпинэ! — не глядя крикнул тот Марселю. — Немедленно!

— Леворукий побери! — простонал Марсель в отчаянии. — Катарина! Катарина, кошка драная! Почему тебя нет именно тогда, когда ты нужна! Катарина!

Трясущимися пальцами он схватился бесполезный пистолет. Не мог же он в самом деле оставить Рокэ одного с этим ходячим обрубком! Кошки закатные! А если он лишил Рокэ единственно возможной помощи? Ведь Эпинэ говорил, что способен убить раттона из своего оружия! От волнения Марселя даже бросило в дрожь.

Как выяснилось, не его одного. Безголовый Люра внезапно тоже содрогнулся и мелко затрясся, разбрызгивая из шеи и уполовиненного плеча струйки крови. Палаш вывалился из его руки, тело осело и поползло вниз, а ошалевший конь под ним начал пятиться, чутко поводя ушами. Марсель, стуча зубами от напавшего невесть от чего озноба, обернулся.

Из-за его спины торжественно выступала Кладбищенская лошадь, довольно скалясь во всю морду.

— Виконт Валме, — милостиво кивнула Марселю мёртвая королева, восседающая на кляче.

Конь Люра взвился в воздух почти свечой, из-за чего обрубок, свисавший с одного его бока, окончательно свалился в грязь. Только чудом не опрокинувшись на спину, бедное животное приземлилось обратно на копыта и понеслось. Тело Люра, запутавшееся в одном стремени, поволочилось следом, бодро подпрыгивая на ходу, и исчезло в направлении пастбища.

Алва медленно опустил оружие. Марсель с облегчением вытер лоб: он весь покрылся холодной испариной.

— Виконт Валме, — повторила королева так церемонно, словно приветствовала придворного во время приёма. — Возьмите мою лошадь под уздцы.

— Нет! — хриплый голос Алвы прозвучал у Марселя над ухом как выстрел из пистолета. — Убирайся. Ты сделала своё дело. Больше ты не нужна.

— Он позвал меня, — монотонно ответила Катарина, протягивая к Марселю тонкую руку. — Он мой!

— Он не твой. Убирайся!

— Нет!

Королева тянула к Марселю руки, маня его жестами и взглядом. Почему-то теперь это не испугало его, как напугало всего лишь несколько дней назад. Как загипнотизированный, он всем телом подался навстречу Катарине.

Алва больно перехватил его за плечо.

— Марсель, опомнись!

Ворон затряс его, но на виконта это не оказало никакого действия. Теперь он видел ясно: настоящий Рокэ находится вовсе не рядом, а прямо перед ним! Он был точно таким же как Фельпе. Они и были в Фельпе! И сегодня же отпразднуют блестящую победу над бордонцами. Марсель припомнил, что обещал привести Рокэ на виллу Бьетероццо. Победитель не должен ждать! Им предстоит отличный вечер и горячая ночка.

Марсель рванулся вперёд, желая схватить смеющегося Первого маршала за руку, но сильный удар кулаком заставил его согнуться так, что он едва не ткнулся лицом в сбрую. Королева Катарина с досадой скрипнула зубами: она не дотянулась до жертвы всего на какой-то волос! Горячая жизнь, по праву принадлежащая ей, находилась так близко. Нет, она не собиралась отступать! Это её и погубило.

Алва достал кинжал и полоснул им по ладони быстрее, чем мёртвая королева успела сообразить, что он делает. Только в последний миг она подалась назад, но время для отступления было упущено: Алва разжал кулак и внезапно метнул пригоршню крови прямо в лицо выходцу. Королева закричала – отчаянно, мучительно, как кричат от сильной боли. Лицо её пошло рябью, словно тающая восковая маска.

Пегая кобыла, издав испуганное и горестное ржание, попятилась в сторону.

— Уходи! — приказал Алва сухим отрывистым голосом. — Упокойся с миром, королева!

Когда Марсель окончательно пришёл в себя, ни Катарины на Кладбищенской лошади, ни блистательного Первого маршала – героя, ожидающего праздника в Фельпе, – перед ним уже не было. В нескольких десятках бье спешно строились пришедшие в себя кавалеристы, офицеры торопливо наводили порядок. Крысы исчезли. Мушкетёрские роты Ворона обстреливали алатцев из-за холмов, поддерживая кавалерию, остановленную атакой раттона.

Перепачканный кровью и грязью Алва крепко держал Марселя сбоку за плечо, помогая усидеть на лошади.

— Очнулись, виконт? Взгляните на меня.

— Кошки закатные! — выдохнул Марсель, с трудом переводя дух. Под рёбрами сильно болело: Алва заехал ему в живот от всей души. — Что это было, Рокэ?

— Всякая дрянь, — ответил регент мрачно. Убедившись, что с офицером по особым поручениям всё в порядке, он отпустил Марселя и отрывисто приказал: — Если вы пришли в себя, отыщите Эпинэ. Куда он вообще провалился, — процедил он сквозь зубы. — Предупредите его, что он должен стрелять из своего лука по мятежникам и замку. Неизвестно, сколько раттонов там скрывается. Пусть целит в фашины, которыми обложен равелин. Магический огонь послужит нам защитой.

— Хорошо, — отозвался выбитый из колеи Марсель. — А потом я должен остаться с ним или вернуться к вам?

— Ни то, ни другое. Отправляйтесь в лес святой Мартины и постарайтесь не попасться на глаза никому, кроме наших людей. Предупредите Дикона… то есть моего оруженосца о том, что вы видели. Он должен быть настороже и держать свой кинжал под рукой. Отправляйтесь прямо сейчас. Выходцы вам теперь не страшны. Но остерегайтесь крыс!

**6**

Небольшой отряд герцога Окделла пересёк Жолле двумя хорнами выше Нежюрского моста за час до рассвета. Огни, зажжённые смотрителем на каменных парапетах, отсюда казались далёкими неверными звёздами; за мостом тёмной громадой возвышались стены города. Кони осторожно, без единого всплеска, переплыли с берега на берег; умница Сона даже ни разу не фыркнула. Дик, как и все остальные, облачился в кожаные штаны и ботфорты, доходящие до середины бёдер. Благодаря этой предосторожности им удалось не вымокнуть, хотя холод от реки пробирал до костей.

Шёл последний месяц осени, но леса Эпинэ ещё не окончательно лишились своего покрова. Поредевшая и побуревшая листва, казавшаяся сейчас почти чёрной, послужила отряду дополнительной маскировкой. Люди, осторожно скользившие в переплетениях ветвей, казались тенями, рождёнными лунным светом.

Капитаны Энрикес и Кохрани, неожиданно быстро нашедшие общий язык, посоветовали Дику не слишком удаляться от течения реки. В лес отрядили разведчиков – надорца и кэналлийца, которые почти сразу же растворились в направлении проезжей дороги.

Ричард жестом поманил к себе Гиллалуна.

— Ты взял с собой крестьянскую одежду, как я велел? — вполголоса спросил он.

Гиллалун ткнул большим пальцем себе за спину: на его плечах красовался крепко увязанный тюк из местной дерюги.

— Всё, как вы изволили приказать, вашмилость, — доложил он. — И накидка, и колпак.

Так Гилл именовал плащ и шляпу местных крестьян.

— Отлично, — кивнул Дик, вполне удовлетворённый. — Тогда оставь свою лошадь капитану Кохрани, а сам смени одежду и подберись поближе к замку. Иди вдоль реки, но смотри, не попадись под обстрел наших мушкетёров.

Гиллалун спрыгнул на землю и принялся сноровисто переодеваться: его горскую шапку и плащ быстро сменили грубая накидка и потрёпанная шляпа с обвислыми полями, которую носили местные бедняки.

— Прошу прощения, ваша светлость, — вмешался встревоженный капитан Энрикес, — но соберано запретил нам проникать в замок.

— Я и не приказываю Гиллалуну проникать в замок, — ответил Дик высокомерно. — Я приказал ему подобраться поближе. Монсеньор разрешил оказать помощь кардиналу Левию, если его высокопреосвященство сумеет выйти на дорогу в Нежюр. Однако как мы узнаем об этом, сидя в лесу в полутора хорнах от замка?

Капитан Энрикес вынужден был признать правоту герцога Окделла. Вместо возражений он склонил голову и предложил:

— Тогда позвольте мне дать вашему слуге помощника из числа моих людей.

— Гилл знает его высокопреосвященство в лицо, — возразил Дик. — В отличие от ваших солдат. К тому же, чем меньше посторонних окажется у замка, тем лучше. Пусть мой телохранитель делает своё дело. Он подготовлен к этому лучше других.

Кэналлиец кинул беглый вопросительный взгляд на Роберта Кохрани.

— Дуву Гиллалуну вполне можно доверять, — подтвердил тот. — Считайте, что он ваш разведчик, Энрикес.

Спор закончился; последнее слово осталось за Ричардом. Склонившись к самому уху Гилла, он шёпотом дал последние наставления, после чего телохранитель скрылся в зарослях орешника.

Тем временем вернулись дозорные с докладом.

— В засаде не больше сотни всадников, — сообщили они. — Ими командует молодой господин, ровесник его светлости герцога Окделла.

— Жюльен Горуа или Жорж Гайар, — назвал Дик имена своих однокорытников.

— Где прячется отряд? — осведомился капитан Кохрани.

— Засели в ельнике недалеко от дороги.

Эр Роберт повернулся к Ричарду.

— Милорд, я советовал бы вам занять позицию ближе к южной окраине леса, чтобы перекрыть мятежникам дорогу к мосту.

Ричард повернул голову в указанном направлении, но увидел только частые стволы деревьев, сквозь которые ничего нельзя было рассмотреть.

— Хорошо. Ведите нас, — распорядился он с подавленным вздохом. — Капитан Энрикес, вы будете в арьергарде.

Однако они не успели даже приступить к манёвру, как с северной стороны донеслось слабое эхо взрывов и сухое, словно бы деревянное щёлканье. Ричард подумал было, что это бурелом стучит на ветру, но тут же яростно одёрнул себя: он с ума сошёл, что ли? Какой бурелом? На севере стреляли, и пули рикошетили от каменных стен.

— Похоже, наступление началось, — бросил капитан Энрикес, блестя в темноте белками глаз. — Нам не стоит медлить.

Они расположились окрай леса, недалеко от дороги, взяв её в кольцо. Дозорных отправили наблюдать за отрядом мятежников и за рекой, из-за которой уже раздавалась канонада батареи генерала Лефлёра. Дик, как и остальные офицеры, затаился верхом на Соне, низко пригнувшись к луке седла. Ждать предстояло долго.

Самое тяжёлое на войне, подумал Дик, вдруг ощутив болезненный укол тоски, это сидеть в засаде и бездействовать, пока другие сражаются за тебя.

И так было всегда, с горечью вспоминал он, невидяще всматриваясь в неумолимо наступающий рассвет, мерцающий сквозь частый ряд деревьев. Его всегда прятали за чужими спинами. В Окделле – матушка, не позволившая Дораку добраться до её сына. Хотя кардинал и сам не слишком к этому стремился: он располагал и временем и возможностями избавиться от наследника Эгмонта в будущем. В Агарисе Ричарда прикрыл Левий – после глупейшего покушения во имя королевы, которую и не нужно было спасать, Магнус Ордена милосердия великодушно пришёл к нему на помощь, и поэтому сегодня он просто обязан спасти его высокопреосвященство в свою очередь. В Алате и Гальтаре его сопровождал Гиллалун – верный Гилл, который скорей бы умер, чем позволил причинить вред своему господину. И даже в Лабиринте он не оставался в одиночестве – в разговоре с Каталлейменой его заслонил собой Ушедший предок Лит.

Угрюмо хмурясь, Дик вспоминал, случалось ли ему вообще хоть раз выйти из-под навязчивой опеки? Получалось, что нет. Даже Первый маршал Талига, который когда-то взял его в оруженосцы из причудливой и недоброй прихоти – даже тот никогда не позволял ему остаться со своими врагами лицом к лицу. Чего стоило хотя бы одно его появление на дуэли с Эстебаном Колиньяром! Вспомнив об этом, Дик опять вспыхнул от унижения и бессильного гнева.

А теперь эр Рокэ делает вид, что изменил своё мнение о Ричарде. Он доверил ему командование отрядом, но на самом деле просто спрятал его вдали от настоящего дела за спинами своих людей. Битва проходит в полутора хорнах отсюда, а они тут вынуждены ждать неизвестно чего. Если Карваля и графа Агиррэ разобьют в замке, бежать к Нежюрскому мосту будет некому. Ричард сжал зубы, прислушиваясь к шуму сражения, эхо которого долетало до них с порывами ветра. Лучше бы ему позволили остаться вместе с Робером! Тогда он по крайней мере не чувствовал бы себя мальчишкой, которого монсеньор отправил подальше, чтобы этот недотёпа не путался под ногами.

С горечью Дик признал про себя: на деле эр Рокэ не доверял ему так же, как и прежде. Обречённый на гибель последний Ракан относился к Повелителю Скал не лучше, чем блистательный Первый маршал к своему блаженному оруженосцу. Перелить в кувшин пару бутылок вина или бездействовать в засаде, сидя в глухом тылу, – одно вполне стоило другого.

А ведь оба они знали, что проклятие Ринальди не вымысел!

Фальконеты Эр-Эпинэ яростно огрызались в ответ на залпы батареи Лефлёра, со стороны реки безостановочно неслась мушкетная пальба и эхо криков. Дик хмуро прислушивался к этим звукам. Из его головы никак не шла мысль, гвоздём засевшая в его сознании со вчерашнего вечера.

Цена зову Зверя – смерть.

Принц Альдо вызвал Зверя и расплатился жизнью за возможность загнать его обратно. Но когда погибнет последний Ракан, Зверь придёт. Все стихии Кэртианы восстанут против них, и остановить их будет некому. А эр Рокэ погибнет, погибнет несомненно: проклятие Ринальди, брошенное четыре круга тому назад, найдёт свою жертву на этом Изломе.

Может быть, даже сегодня.

Озноб, не имеющий ничего общего с предзимним холодом, пробрал Дика до костей.

Но Рокэ ничего не скажет ему. Он явно убедил себя в том, что сумеет справиться с Изломом в одиночку.

«Не слишком ли много вы берёте на себя, монсеньор? — раздражённо спросил Дик у отсутствующего Ворона. — От вас зависит жизнь всех и каждого, и из-за вас она сейчас повисла на волоске! А вы – что делаете вы? Дурачите судьбу? Глупо. Я знаю, что грозит нам на этом Изломе. Я Повелитель Скал. Поздно прятать меня под юбку, как делала матушка».

Отсутствующий Ворон ничего не ответил, и Дик досадливо вздохнул. Какая несправедливость! Понимать всё – и сидеть на задах сражения сложа руки! Здесь он даже ничего не узнает, если возникнет какая-нибудь непредвиденная опасность!

Ворону ничего невозможно втолковать. Он только отмахнётся, как отмахнулся вчера от догадки о Звере.

А между тем кто из них двоих разговаривал с самим Ринальди Раканом? Кто напомнил Одинокому о его прошлом? Он, Ричард Окделл! И замыслы Каталлеймены тоже первым выяснил именно он. И кому, как не последнему Окделлу, знать: горькая обида и жажда мести – это чувства, которые питает раненое человеческое сердце.

Но у Ринальди Ракана больше нет сердца. Его заменил огонь Этерны, подаривший ему бессмертие – так же, как и Каталлеймене, которой Ойдма отдала в дар частицу пламени, делавшее Ушедших богами. Разве одинокий путешественник, которого Ричард встретил в убогой гостинице в Бредоне, жаждет мести? Разве не сказал он сам, что его человеческая память сгорела много кругов тому назад? Разве не стал он теперь хранителем миров Ожерелья?

«Я не могу вам позволить разрушить Кэртиану, — заявил он тогда. — Не так быстро».

Одинокий способен снять проклятие, которое четыре круга назад наложил Ринальди Ракан. И разве пристало ему, почти богу, сводить старые человеческие счёты? Если Ричард Окделл простил Рокэ Алве смерть родного отца, разве не может простить предок ни в чём неповинного потомка своего давно погибшего брата?

А если нет?.. Ведь древние боги мстительны. Вечная жизнь и великодушие – разные вещи. Достаточно вспомнить Каталлеймену, Оставленную Сестру смерти, которая не забыла и не простила ничего. Вдруг Одинокий, выяснив свою человеческую судьбу – а это не сложно, ведь история Ринальди Ракана описана множество раз! – ощутит прежнюю ярость и обиду? В бытность свою человеком он не отличался кротким нравом. Огонь Этерны погас, сказал он тогда. Значит, Кэртиане в любом случае суждено погибнуть. Так не всё ли равно когда – с точки зрения почти бессмертного существа? Если Одинокий вторично проклянёт мир, когда-то проклявший его самого, то Кэртиана и эр Рокэ будут обречены.

А ведь это он сам, Ричард Окделл, герцог Надорский и Повелитель Скал, посоветовал Одинокому узнать своё человеческое прошлое!..

— Милорд! — ворвался в омрачённое сознание юноши голос капитана Кохрани. — Разведчики докладывают, что конница регента атаковала мятежников.

— А эр Рокэ? Он жив? — воскликнул Ричард, весь во власти своих переживаний.

Роберт Кохрани посмотрел на своего господина с удивлением, близким к замешательству.

— Трудно судить на таком расстоянии, милорд, — ответил он осторожно, — но, по-видимому, с герцогом Алвой всё в порядке. Алатская кавалерия отступает к Эр-Эпинэ.

Дик кивнул, переводя дух.

— А что наши друзья в ельнике? — спросил он.

— По-прежнему сидят там: ещё не обнаружили нашего присутствия. Слепые, как кроты, клянусь моей перчаткой! Но мы с капитаном Энрикесом полагаем, что пока не время их трогать.

— Хорошо, — рассеянно согласился Дик. — Я принимаю ваш совет.

…Только Одинокий способен снять проклятие с эра Рокэ. Нужно убедить его отказаться от мести за прошлое – любой ценой. Должно же существовать нечто, ради чего даже Одинокий готов забыть старые обиды! Он, Ричард Окделл, надоумил Ринальди Ракана узнать свою историю. Стало быть, ему и предстоит найти то, ради чего Ринальди Ракан готов будет забыть её снова.

Но где его искать? Ричард так много размышлял об этом – с самого Надора, когда не знал ещё о смерти матушки! – так долго всматривался в темноту и камни вокруг! Он пробовал вызвать перед своим мысленным взором Сердце Зверя – алую ройю, которая помогла ему в Бредоне увидеть и узнать Одинокого. Тщетно. Золотоволосый человек с кошачьими глазами не появлялся больше – или не позволял Ричарду больше себя увидеть. Он пропал.

Оскорблённый своим человеческим прошлым, Одинокий наверняка покинул Кэртиану.

Ричард испортил своим советом всё! Почему, почему, он вечно делает всё не так?!..

Сорочье стрекотание ворвалось в горячку его мыслей. Ричард машинально схватился за кинжал: этот тревожный крик был условным сигналом, о котором они договорились с Гиллалуном. Его телохранитель возвращался, выполнив данное ему поручение – насколько успешно ещё предстояло узнать.

На небольшую поляну, где сгрудились надорцы, выскочил пожилой крестьянин в серой дерюге. Его шляпа съехала набекрень, обнажив встрёпанные седые волосы; старик судорожно хватался за сердце и ловил ртом воздух. Несмотря на совершенно непотребный вид, Ричард мгновенно узнал кардинала Левия – замученного, как загнанная лошадь, и едва держащегося на ногах после тайного бегства из Эр-Эпинэ.

— Святой Алан! — воскликнул потрясённый юноша, быстро слезая с Соны. — Это вы, отец мой! Пожалуйста, обопритесь на меня.

Левий, с трудом переводя дух, всем телом привалился к Ричарду, дрожа с ног до головы.

В это мгновение на поляне появился его спаситель: Дув Гиллалун собственной персоной, без плаща и без шляпы, зато с кулем под мышкой – туго увязанным, размером со взрослого человека. Куль брыкался, причём довольно энергично. Надорцы и высунувшиеся из кустов кэналлийцы смотрели на него во все глаза.

Натужно покряхтывая, Гиллалун сгрузил свою ношу на землю, причём из-под его подмышки высунулась чья-то голова, недовольно мычащая. Говорить связно ей мешал платок, засунутый в рот.

Больше всего Дика потрясло поведение Левия. Оторвавшись от своего духовного сына, кардинал сделал пару неверных шагов к кулю-головастику и произнёс тоном глубокого раскаяния:

— Достойнейший брат мой… Frater meus…

Куль возмущённо замычал, судорожно дёргаясь из стороны в сторону.

— Да развяжите же вы его! — не выдержал Левий, обращаясь к Гиллалуну. — Теперь он уже никуда не сбежит.

Ричард, ничего не понимая, кивнул Гиллу. Тот послушно принялся разматывать дерюгу, из-под которой показалась богатая чёрная сутана из плотного шёлка и сияющая ройями серебряная эспера. Последним Гиллалун выдернул платок, игравший роль кляпа. Священник брезгливо сплюнул его, весь перекосившись.

— Оскар! — невольно воскликнул Ричард, вытаращив глаза.

Пленник повернулся к нему, и Ричард сразу увидел, что сходства было не так уж много, разве что в нижней части лица. Рот и подбородок выражали то же самоуверенное упрямство, что и у генерала Феншо-Тримейна, но высокий лоб, узкие губы и острые скулы выдавали ум, хитрость и осторожность, присущую прирождённым интриганам и некоторым служителям церкви.

— Достойнейший брат мой… — повторил кардинал Левий расстроенно и виновато. — Умоляю вас простить меня. Но ваша жизнь драгоценна для будущего примирения наших церквей, и посему я…

— Я уже сказал и повторяю: ни один Феншо или Тримейн не признают герцога Алву королём или регентом! — отрезал епископ Риссанский, с трудом поднимаясь на ноги.

Гиллалун, стоя за спиной своей жертвы, приподнял кулак, безмолвно вопрошая своего господина: не стоит ли оглушить говорливого епископа от греха подальше? Ричард в ужасе замотал головой.

— Признание не означает согласия с политикой, брат мой, — продолжал увещевать Левий, не замечая происходящей рядом пантомимы. — Вспомните хотя бы Дорака! Он всегда поступал по собственному усмотрению, не считаясь ни с герцогом Алвой, ни даже с желаниями монарха. А вы, говоря без ложной скромности, способны стать вторым Сильвестром и даже больше…

— Не пытайтесь искушать меня! — яростно взвился Луи-Поль. — Я не приму подачек из рук Ворона! Пусть лучше меня расстреляют из пушек генерала Лефлёра, чем я соглашусь…

— Я видел, как расстреляли Оскара! — вырвалось у Дика. Епископ инстинктивно повернулся к нему, судорожно кривя губы. Ричард сделал шаг вперёд. — Я не мог спасти вашего брата в Варасте, ваше преосвященство. Не смог бы, даже если бы захотел. Простите меня, если можете. Но позвольте мне сегодня спасти хотя бы вас – в память о нём!

Луи-Поль Риссанский молчал. Кадык на его горле судорожно дёргался: видимо, он не находил слов для ответа.

— Это герцог Окделл, брат мой, — тактично представил Ричарда Левий.

Епископ длинно выдохнул, нервным движением протёр ладонью левой руки тыльную сторону правой и сунул Дику под нос свой пастырский перстень. Ричард, хотя и был эсператистом, почтительно прикоснулся к нему губами.

— Прошу извинить манеры моего слуги, ваше преосвященство, — сказал он, выпрямляясь и бросая смущённый взгляд на дерюгу, в которую Гиллалун кутал пленника. — У него не было намерения оскорбить вас.

— Пустяки, — отрывисто ответил Луи-Поль. — Я понимаю.

Его воинственный пыл угас.

— Но мы не можем оставаться тут в лесу, сын мой, — быстро заметил Левий, очевидно радуясь, что спор об уместности похищения епископа Риссанского завершён. — Не могли бы вы выделить нам охрану, чтобы добраться до города?

— Разумеется, отец мой! — поспешно ответил Ричард. — Эр Роберт! Поручаю вам доставить их преосвященства в Нежюр к барону Гаржиаку. Возьмите с собой столько людей, сколько необходимо.

— Хватит и двоих, — вмешался Левий. — Только пожалуйста, — прибавил он Ричарду на ухо, — пусть это будет не ваш телохранитель.

— Не беспокойтесь, — ответил Ричард, краснея. — Страуди! Отдайте вашего коня монсеньору Риссанскому, а сами возьмите лошадь Гилла. Отец мой, если вы согласитесь принять от меня Сону…

— В этом нет необходимости, — прервал его кардинал, отмахиваясь от мориски обеими руками, за что Ричард втайне был ему глубоко благодарен. — Я вполне удовлетворюсь лошадкой вашего слуги. Кажется, она вполне смирная.

Страуди, дважды лишённый лошади, помог обоим пастырям усесться верхом. Но священники ещё не успели утвердиться в сёдлах, как капитан Кохрани воскликнул:

— Что это творится на севере, милорд?

Он смотрел в небо, задрав голову. Со стороны Эр-Эпинэ поднимался густой столб дыма, стелясь над верхушками деревьев.

Епископ Риссанский повернул искажённое лицо к замку, словно о чём-то раздумывая.

— Поезжайте! — крикнул Ричард поспешно, опасаясь, как бы брат Оскара не отказался бежать в Нежюр. — Эр Роберт, доставьте их преосвященства к барону Гаржиаку как можно скорее!

Капитан Кохрани пришпорил коня; молодой Уэллес, выбранный им в качестве второго сопровождающего, поторопил обоих священников. Пара секунд – и маленький отряд исчез за деревьями в направлении города.

Капитан Энрикес склонился к самому уху Ричарда.

— Кажется, Эр-Эпинэ горит, ваша светлость, — негромко доложил он. — Что прикажете предпринять? Наши мятежники уже наверняка заметили пожар: они ближе к дороге.

— Я хочу взглянуть сам, — ответил Ричард с сильно бьющимся сердцем, снова садясь на Сону. — Давайте спустимся к реке. Оттуда легче рассмотреть замок.

Эр-Эпинэ действительно горел. Столб дыма поднимался с пустыря перед снесённой Арсенальной башней – с того самого места, где располагался равелин мятежников, или демилюна, как называл его барон Гаржиак. Ричарду показалось, что он слышит ржание обезумевших лошадей. Перед мысленным взором юноши мелькнули рыжие, как огонь, кони, которые метались перед пылающими укреплениями – то ли в ужасе, то ли в ликовании.

— Если граф Агиррэ побежит к Нежюрскому мосту, то именно сейчас, — бросил Дик капитану Энрикесу. — Велите людям быть наготове.

— А вам не кажется, ваша светлость, что пожар как-то слишком быстро распространяется? — вполголоса спросил кэналлиец: его лоб перерезала глубокая вертикальная складка.

Он был прав. Ветер раздувал огонь и нёс его дальше на своих крыльях. Дик прикинул, что если вспыхнет орешник, окаймляющий реку подле замка, пламя быстро доберётся до леса святой Мартины.

— Если огонь пойдёт на нас, мы отступим в Нежюр, — сказал он. — Если туда же побегут мятежники, хватайте их и разоружайте.

Капитан Энрикес кивнул в знак того, что понял приказ. Он развернул было коня, чтобы отдать распоряжения, и тут двое его солдат выскочили из зарослей, таща за собой кого-то третьего.

— Лазутчик, капитан! Ваша милость, вражий лазутчик! Он прятался у реки!

Пойманный шпион, которого грубо стащили с лошади и энергично подтолкнули в спину, не удержал равновесия и рухнул на колени прямо перед копытами Соны.

— Осторожней! — возмутился он голосом виконта Валме. — Ваша светлость, я выражаю протест! Эти дурни хватают своих же, не разбираясь!

Дик почувствовал, что у него голова идёт кругом.

— Виконт Валме! — воскликнул он негромко. — Откуда вы взялись? С эром Рокэ всё хорошо?

— С ним – прекрасно, — отозвался Валме, вставая и отряхиваясь. — Он послал меня к вам с поручением.

— Это офицер соберано, идиоты, — растолковал капитан Энрикес сконфуженным солдатам.

— Разве вам не опасно разъезжать одному? — спросил Ричард, с подозрением рассматривая Валме. — Разве вы не говорили, что за вами охотится выходец?

— Выходца больше нет! — отмахнулся Валме возбуждённо. — Рокэ её упокоил, хвала Леворукому. Раттоны, ваша светлость! Раттоны и сбесившиеся крысы! Они атаковали нас у Эр-Эпинэ. Это было чудовищно.

— Что? — поразился Дик. — Рокэ упокоил Катари… то есть королеву? Вы уверены?

— Ну ещё бы! — ответил Марсель. — Это произошло прямо на моих глазах. Но это уже неважно! Раттоны, ваша светлость! Они существуют. Один из них принял форму Люра. Рокэ снёс ему голову, но без толку. Видели бы вы этот безголовый обрубок, — добавил он, содрогнувшись. — Герцог Алва велел вам держать ваш кинжал наготове.

Капитан Энрикес и его солдаты, ничего не понимая, вертели головами, таращась то на виконта Валме, то на герцога Окделла.

— Раттон напал на Рокэ? — переспросил Дик. Его охватил такой ужас, что он даже пропустил слово «эр». — Рокэ… был его целью?

— Безголовый Люра бросился прямо на него, — подтвердил Марсель. — И ещё крысы. Кажется, раттоны способны управлять ими. Они делаются как бешеные! Когда им удаётся укусить человека, тот превращается в бесноватого. Наши люди едва не передрались друг с другом, когда крысы напали на нас.

— А что соберано? Соберано цел? — воскликнул Энрикес, наконец хоть что-то уразумев.

Ричард круто повернулся к нему.

— Герцог Алва предупреждает нас, — сказал он. — Вы слышали, капитан? Передайте всем нашим людям: при виде крыс убивать их немедленно. Немедленно! Отправляйтесь. Нет, постойте, — прибавил он, немного поколебавшись. — Скоро вас нагонит чёрная дейта. Это моя гончая. Она натаскана на заражённых и поможет вам избежать существ… которые больше не являются людьми.

Энрикес обалдело поклонился.

— А как же соберано? — спросил он обеспокоенным голосом.

— Я позабочусь об этом. Отправляйтесь!

Энрикес повернул коня от реки, дав знак дозорным следовать за ним. Дик проводил его коротким взглядом через плечо, а затем прищёлкнул пальцами. Прямо из сумрачного пятна на земле, которое Марсель до сих пор принимал за тень от кустарника, поднялся, встряхнувшись всем телом, большой чёрный пёс. Виконт сразу же опознал в нём своего недавнего спасителя – собаку, которая отогнала от него Кладбищенскую лошадь в ночь бегства.

Герцог Окделл ткнул пальцем в ту сторону, куда удалились кэналлийцы, отдавая безмолвный приказ. Рамиро, довольно улыбаясь, сделал длинный прыжок и исчез из виду. Небось предвкушает, как вытянется физиономия капитана Энрикеса при его появлении, промелькнуло в голове у Марселя.

— Вот кот закатный! — выругался он, чтобы облегчить душу.

— Он не закатный! — тут же взъелся Окделл. — И не кот.

— Прошу прощения, ваша светлость, — повинился Марсель. — У меня сегодня был плохой день. Выходцы, крысы, магические собаки и вдобавок ко всему Ринальди Ракан — да ото всего от этого даже Валмон способен рехнуться!

— Ринальди Ракан? — резко повторил Ричард, поражённый совпадением слов Валме со своими недавними мыслями. — При чём здесь он?

— Рокэ собирается завещать ему своё раканство, — саркастически отозвался Марсель, но тут же опомнился. — Простите, ваша светлость! Вы ничего не должны об этом знать. Считайте, что я ничего не говорил.

Ричард молниеносно перегнулся через шею Соны и крепко ухватил виконта за плечо.

— Ну уж нет, — проговорил он сквозь зубы, всматриваясь в лицо Валме, которое изменялось на глазах по мере того, как до виконта доходило, во что он вляпался. — Выкладывайте всё. Или вы хотите смерти Верховному правителю королевства?

— Да нет же, кошки драные! — воскликнул Марсель, тщетно пытаясь высвободиться из каменной хватки Повелителя Скал. — Но что я могу поделать? Рокэ упрям, как бакранский козёл.

— Говорите всё, — процедил Ричард, до синяков сжимая плечо виконта. — Иначе я скормлю вас Рамиро.

— Я всего лишь случайно услышал разговор регента с герцогом Эпинэ, — признался Марсель, сдаваясь. — Учтите: это не моя тайна; мне вообще-то велено молчать. Рокэ говорил Эпинэ, что тот должен дождаться явления Леворукого… то есть прихода Ринальди Ракана, и уговорить его стать хранителем Кэртианы.

— Дождаться прихода Ринальди Ракана? — повторил Ричард, не веря собственным ушам. — Зачем ему приходить?

— Чтобы посмотреть на исполнение своего проклятия, как я понял, — честно ответил Марсель и миролюбиво предложил: — Может быть, теперь вы отпустите меня, ваша светлость?

Ричард, недоуменно посмотрел на свою руку, намертво вцепившуюся в плечо Валме, и с трудом разжал пальцы. Тот сразу же начал растирать пострадавшее место.

— Ну и хватка у вас, монсеньор, — пробурчал он себе под нос. — Вам бы подковы гнуть.

Разноголосый вопль прервал их разговор. Со стороны проезжей дороги неслись панические выкрики; молодой голос с явным эпинским акцентом надрывался, иногда перекрывая шум:

— В замок, вернёмся в замок, друзья! Спасём моего эра!

Оглянувшись на Эр-Эпинэ, Марсель увидел, что оттуда поднимается настоящее зарево. Пожар охватил уже обе башни: и Герцога, и Герцогиню. Батарея теньента Левфожа уже умолкла, хотя Лефлёр ещё бил по горящим стенам из тяжёлых орудий. Люди, крича от ужаса, бежали от пламени, пытаясь найти спасение в водах Жолле, но мушкетёры, растянутые цепью за рекой, встречали их дружными залпами.

Герцог Окделл поднял голову и посмотрел на эту картину остановившимися глазами, словно не видя. Его мориска фыркала и переступала с ноги на ногу, явно встревоженная, но её владелец не замечал ничего вокруг.

— Он не придёт, — бормотал он деревянным голосом. — А если придёт, то не останется.

— Кто? — спросил Марсель: из-за открывшегося зрелища он на мгновение утратил нить разговора.

— Леворукий, — механически ответил Окделл. — Я говорил с ним.

«Разрубленный Змей!» — простонал Марсель про себя.

Зачем, ну зачем бедный наследник трезвомыслящих Валмонов родился в мире, где нормальные с виду люди якшаются со всякой дрянью? Рокэ, Окделл, Эпинэ – эти безумные потомки Ушедших богов говорят такое, что даже Марсель с его живым воображением не в состоянии себе представить!

— Лично я полагаю, что не особенно благочестиво звать Леворукого в хранители мира, — заметил он. — И без того мир сходит с ума. Правда, Рокэ считает, что его смерть станет достаточным отмщением для этого зловредного господина. Но если ваша светлость думает иначе, нам действительно конец.

— Он не придёт, — деревянным голосом повторил Ричард, отвечая скорее своим мыслям, чем виконту Валме. — Он больше не Ракан.

— Вот как? — спросил Марсель, обеспокоенно косясь на зарево пожара. — Тогда кто же он?

— Одинокий, — отозвался Ричард. — Хранитель миров Ожерелья. Он не останется здесь навсегда ради одной-единственной Кэртианы. Однажды она предала его, а Ринальди Ракан никогда не был склонен к всепрощению.

— Вам нужно сказать это Рокэ, ваша светлость, — серьёзно заметил Марсель.

— Нет! — ответил Ричард решительно. —Это бесполезно. Он не послушает. Он считает, что справится с Изломом сам. Вероятно, он обратится к Каталлеймене…

Ричард замер, словно споткнувшись на этом имени. Его потемневшие глаза расширились, сделавшись размером с пол-лица.

— Катали… Кто? — переспросил Марсель. — Кто эта дама?

Ричард не ответил. Его глаза лихорадочно заблестели, словно юношу осенила какая-то совершенно новая мысль.

— Это я должен обратиться к ней… — пробормотал он про себя. — Я, не эр Рокэ. Ему нечем купить её. А у меня… у меня…

Канонада со стороны замка прекратилась. Марсель встревоженно обернулся: там, где раньше возвышался Эр-Эпинэ, теперь стояла стена огня и дыма. Берега Жолле тоже горели: кустарники и сама земля словно пропитались огнём. Хотя отсюда до пожарища было не менее хорны, Марсель почувствовал, что волосы на его голове становятся дыбом. Это походило на конец света.

Мушкетёрские роты Лефлёра прекратили палить по воде. Тёмные на фоне огня силуэты людей метались туда и сюда – к реке и к пастбищу в поисках спасения. Со стороны проезжей дороги продолжали кричать, хотя уже тише; однако теперь оттуда доносились разрозненные выстрелы.

«Это похоже на Огненную ночь! Пора убираться отсюда!» — подумал Марсель с беспокойством.

— Ваша светлость! — из зарослей высунулась голова какого-то надорца. — Наши мятежники удирают из ельника! Барон Гайар зовёт их вернуться в замок, но они разбегаются! Что прикажете делать?

Герцог Окделл посмотрел вокруг себя каким-то диким взглядом, задержавшись на зрелище пламенеющего замка.

— Это пирофоры, — сказал он каким-то чужим низким голосом. — Разве ты не видишь, Камден? Табун огненных лошадей несётся прямо на нас. Робер выпустил их на волю.

Надорец в недоумении раскрыл рот: по-видимому, он впервые видел своего господина в таком состоянии.

— Ваша светлость! — настойчиво окликнул Окделла Марсель и потряс юношу за стремя. — Если пожар идёт на нас, то не пора ли нам убраться отсюда? Ещё немного – и огонь доберётся и до леса.

— Да, пора, — повторил Окделл машинально, но почти сразу очнулся. — Виконт Валме! Правильно ли я понял, что монсеньор отправил вас в моё распоряжение?

— Точно так, — подтвердил Марсель, энергично кивая.

— В таком случае, — решительно распорядился молодой герцог, — я поручаю вам командование моим отрядом. Отведите его в Нежюр и позаботьтесь о людях.

— А вы? — удивился Марсель, уже взявшись за уздечку.

— А я уезжаю, — ответил Ричард мрачно. — Но герцогу Алве вы ничего не скажете. Ни слова, виконт, понимаете? Эр Рокэ должен быть убеждён, что я по-прежнему нахожусь вместе с вами. Не проговоритесь ему, как проговорились мне! А когда вернётесь к монсеньору, доложите, что я остался со своим отрядом в городе.

— Ну уж нет, ваша светлость! — возмутился Марсель, глубоко задетый. — Вы и Рокэ оба хотите, чтобы я лгал вам друг о друге! Благодарю покорно за такую роль. Может быть, я и не образец всех добродетелей, но это уже слишком!

Юный Окделл вспыхнул до корней волос, и Марсель предусмотрительно отступил на полшага, памятуя о пострадавшем плече. Только через минуту до него дошло, что герцог покраснел от стыда, а не от гнева.

— Я не прошу вас лгать, виконт, — проговорил он изменившимся от раскаяния голосом. — Я прошу лишь дать мне немного времени. Вы же не хотите гибели монсеньора, ведь правда?

Марсель молчал, раздираемый противоречивыми чувствами.

— Послушайте: вы же видите, что творится вокруг! — взмолился Ричард. Сухой и жаркий воздух дохнул на них через лес, подтверждая его слова. — Мне нужно всего лишь доехать до Гальтары, чтобы эр Рокэ не успел остановить меня. Ему нечего предложить бессмертному существу. Что он или Робер могут дать Леворукому в обмен на его помощь? Он Одинокий, ему больше ничего не нужно ни от людей, ни от Кэртианы! Разве вы знаете, чем соблазнить того, кто живёт вечно? А я могу это сделать. Я знаю, чего он хочет. И я способен заплатить за это.

Валме кусал губы, не зная, что предпринять.

— Ваши люди съедят меня живьём, ваша светлость, — проговорил он, колеблясь.

— Нет, потому что я дам вам записку к капитану Кохрани, — твёрдо возразил Ричард. — А Камден подтвердит, что вы выполняете мой приказ.

— А Рокэ? Рокэ… Он останется жив? — спросил Марсель с запинкой.

— Да, — ответил Ричард с глубокой убеждённостью.

Марсель глубоко вздохнул и решился.

— Хорошо, ваша светлость, — сказал он. — Вы спасли меня от Кладбищенской лошади, и я верю вам. Конечно, Рокэ меня убьёт, когда всё узнает, но вам я обязан больше, чем ему. Езжайте куда хотите. Обещаю вам, что я дам вам столько времени, сколько нужно.

— Мне понадобится около двух суток, — предупредил его Дик.

Марсель кивнул, подавляя тяжёлый вздох.

— Хорошо, ваша светлость. Я обещаю.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Филипп Депорт. «С годами я узрю за муки воздаянье» (пер. Ю. Верховского).  
> **Поспешай медленно (лат).  
> ***Бертран де Борн. Сирвента «Мила мне радость вешних дней» (перевод В. Дынник).


	8. Глава VII. Зверь

_17-24 Осенних Молний, 399 год Круга Скал. Эпинэ, Гальтара_

1

До Старогальтарской дороги Ричард добирался три дня. В провинции царил хаос: часть городов и сёл держала руку мятежников. Правда, бо́льшая часть населения осталась верна Олларам, но убийство Фердинанда II и объявление кронпринца незаконнорождённым выбило у людей почву из-под ног. Власть губернатора Сабве почти повсюду пала; на местах управляли мэрии и советы старейшин. Многие с надеждой ждали прихода Ворона, но смутьяны из сторонников независимой Эпинэ вели себя куда горластее. На дорогах, в небольших деревнях, даже в маленьких городах можно было нарваться на мародёров; когда их ловили, то вешали прямо на городских воротах или на деревьях вдоль главных улиц.

Дик, наученный прежним опытом, ехал, присоединяясь к торговым обозам, которые сновали из деревень в города и обратно. Разумеется, это облегчало его выслеживание, однако Дик почему-то доверял слову Валме, хотя, здраво рассуждая, виконт вряд ли этого заслуживал. Решение, тем не менее, оказалось правильным: захваченный осенившей его мыслью, Дик совершенно забыл о еде. Он вспомнил о ней только к вечеру, когда его случайные товарищи-торговцы уселись за ужин. Соблазнительный запах пищи красноречиво поведал о его глупости: он отправился в Гальтару, не захватив ни крошки съестного.

Он обменял у купца, сильно смахивающего на гогана, свой дорогой тёплый плащ на связку сухарей, вяленое мясо и простую накидку из некрашеной шерсти. Одинокому путешественнику, отправившемуся в опасный путь, не стоило привлекать к себе лишнего внимания.

Его постоянно задерживали разные происшествия – иногда обыденные, иногда зловещие. Несколько раз у небольших деревушек дорогу ему преграждали мужики. Они высыпа́ли на главную улицу с дымящейся вонючей паклей, вооружённые чем попало: кольями, вертелами, лопатами, мотыгами, длинными ножами. Обычно небольшую группу сопровождала свора обозлённых псов. Увидев это зрелище в первый раз, Ричард встревожился, вспомнив гальтарских разбойников. Он даже схватился за шпагу, но мужики не проявляли к нему никакого интереса.

То была облава на крыс. Крестьяне выкуривали их из подвалов и нор, травили собаками, пугали огнём и били всем, что попадалось под руку.

— Эти твари совсем взбеленились, сударь, — объяснил Дику деревенский староста, когда Дик пожелал узнать, что происходит. — И так-то жрут всё, что ни попадя: прошлой зимой годовалому внуку тётушки Готон обе руки обгрызли. А теперь совсем житья не дают: кого не цапнут – человек как ума лишается. Видать, конец света близко, раз крысы так зверствуют!

— А много ли людей у вас заболело? — спросил Дик, с отвращением вспоминая лаикскую крысу.

— Да почитай с полдюжины, сударь. Заперли мы, кого смогли, в погребе; теперь сидят и щерятся друг на дружку, ровно сами они крысы. Когда бы мы их не связали, глотки бы нам перегрызли. Беда, сударь! В прежние-то времена, старики сказывали, ходил по земле некий дудочник, и как заиграет, бывало, на своей дудке, так все крысы сами к нему сбегаются. А он их в Гальтару уводил, в подземный лабиринт, откудова нет выхода. Там бы они все и сгинули. Эх, кабы знать, где этот дудочник и кто он!

— Анэм, — машинально ответил Дик. — Это не дудка, а охотничий рог.

Охота Ушедших промелькнула перед его мысленным взором: Анэм с рогом, способным зачаровывать раттонов; Лит с мечом, способным их убивать; Астрапэ с луком, чьи молнии не позволяли паразитам сбежать, и Ойдма с жезлом – чтобы вызвать дождь, когда с раттонами будет покончено. Дику как в озарении открылась истина: охота Ушедших не являлась пустой забавой.

— Это был рог Анэма, — повторил он, машинально нащупывая рукоятку фамильного кинжала.

Староста взглянул на него с удвоенным вниманием.

— Вы говорите о старом демоне, сударь? — переспросил он и тяжело вздохнул, качая головой: — Тогда нам совсем беда. Старые-то демоны все повымерли.

У Дика словно что-то сдвинулось в сознании.

— У меня была свора гончих, — сказал он напряжённым чужим голосом. — Натасканных на этих крыс. Если я вовремя доберусь до дома, я пришлю их вам.

— А далеко ли ваш дом? — деловито осведомился староста, оживившись.

— В Гальтаре, — ляпнул Ричард, но тут же поправился: — я хочу сказать: рядом с Гальтарой. В Мо́лло, — произнёс он первое припомнившееся название.

Крестьянин в изумлении вытаращил на Ричарда глаза.

— Да разве вы не слыхали, сударь? Летом-то вся Гальтара ходуном ходила! Там всё разрушено. После землетрясения никого не осталось: кто сразу помер, а кто бежал оттудова без оглядки.

— Динучча наверняка ещё в Молло, — пробормотал Ричард, пряча покрасневшее лицо: всякий раз, когда упоминали землетрясение, он чувствовал себя преступником. Ласково погладив Сону, он добавил: — Я получил от неё известия.

В местном трактире Ричард запасся бурдюками с водой и объёмистой флягой с местным грушевым сидром – пуарэ́, как его называли эпинцы. В прежнее время юноша непременно пожелал бы сравнить его с надорским напитком, изготовлявшемся из яблок, – разумеется, в пользу матушкиной кухни и искусства. Однако теперь он всего лишь с рассеянным удивлением отметил душистую сладость знакомого вкуса. Будь жив Эгмонт, он сказал бы, что сын просто повзрослел. Но Эгмонта Окделла давно не было на свете.

Старогальтарский тракт, когда Ричард выбрался на него, показался юноше ещё более заброшенным, чем он помнил, и трудно узнаваемым. Землетрясение преобразовало окружающий пейзаж. Часть старых каменоломен обрушилась; одни выработки засыпало землёй, зато другие обнажились, зияя глубокими провалами, уводящими в никуда. Ричарду так и не удалось найти пещеру, в которой его держали бандиты, и люк в катакомбы, через который они с Гиллалуном сбежали от капитана Паганаччо. Вероятно, пещера обвалилась, похоронив в себе всех разбойников, за исключением Жана-коновала. Лезть в новые провалы Ричард не рискнул: кто знает, найдёт ли он внутри вход в Лабиринт? К тому же, Сона не могла спуститься в опасные дыры, а Дику не хотелось расставаться с мориской до последнего.

У него была на уме другая мысль. Легенды, читанные им некогда в библиотеке на улице Мимоз, повествовали о храме абвениатов – средоточии древнего язычества. Тайный ход вёл оттуда в подземное святилище, в котором анакс Золотых Земель и четыре Повелителя избирали нового абвениарха. Ричард был уверен: именно в этом подземном зале Лит, воскресший в его памяти, разговаривал с Каталлейменой. Там и следовало искать Оставленную сестру смерти.

Дик не сомневался, что найдёт Каталлеймену в том же месте, в котором оставил её в прошлый раз.

Правда, в прежний свой приезд он не заметил никакого древнего храма. Но это ни о чём не говорило: тогда он провёл в городе слишком мало времени, чтобы увидеть всё.

Ричард въехал в Гальтару на исходе четвёртого дня.

Спешившись, юноша осторожно пошёл по развалинам, внимательно осматриваясь по сторонам и ведя Сону в поводу.

Странное дело! Землетрясение как будто бы совсем не затронуло город. Он разрушался сам по себе, постепенно превращаясь в каменную пыль. Причины его агонии казались не физическими, а метафизическими. Ещё на подъезде к столице Ричард видел множество развалившихся крестьянских лачуг, а вдоль старогальтарского тракта – куски разбитых вдребезги обелисков, однако в самом городе, казалось, не рухнула ни одна развалина, ни одна ветхая колонна, утыкавшаяся в небо как поднятый перст. Камни, лежавшие на земле и преграждавшие ему путь в прошлый раз, казалось, не сдвинулись с места даже на сотую долю бье. Ричард бродил по мёртвым улицам, полным песка и пыли, и думал, озарённый неожиданной и диковинной мыслью:

«Этот город умирает оттого, что его покинули мы».

Он поднялся на Холм Ушедших, надеясь высмотреть с высоты древний языческий храм, способный привести его к Каталлеймене.

Вечер был ясным, но он ничего не увидел.

Сойдя вниз, он обошёл четыре башни, стоявшие по краям площади. Они возвышались как воины, закованные в непроницаемую броню и опустившие забрало. Любой бы пришёл к выводу, что у них никогда не было ни входа, ни выхода. Ричард смутно помнил, как он блуждал внутри Северной – Надорэа, почти потеряв самого себя; помнил, как услышал голос эра Рокэ и увидел монсеньора на пороге, с головы до ног залитого золотым солнечным светом. Однако сейчас он никак не мог отыскать этот порог. Дик долго простукивал камень чуткими пальцами, мысленно прося его отозваться; он всматривался в толщу кладки, закрыв глаза и прижавшись к ней лбом. Тщетно. Северная башня открывалась только мёртвым, он же был беззастенчиво и бесстыдно жив.

Оставив тщетные попытки, Ричард снова взял Сону за поводья и побрёл вдоль улиц, прикрыв глаза. Всего несколько месяцев назад он блуждал внизу по катакомбам, в земляном чреве этого города, и первозданная тьма пожирала его снаружи и изнутри. Был ли он жив тогда? Или он всё-таки умер там, в Лабиринте? Он не знал этого даже сейчас.

Слова молитвы, которую он произносил в своём бреду, пришли ему на память и теперь:

«Прародитель Лит! Я кость от кости твоей, я камень скалы, воздвигнутой тобою… Стань навеки неотделим от меня, отче Лит, как я неотделим от праха, из которого ты вызвал меня».

Ему почудилось, что камни глухо зашептались под его ногами. Сосредоточившись на своих ощущениях, он совершенно забыл об осторожности, но тем не менее, ни разу не споткнулся о лежащие на земле обломки. Может быть, этим он был обязан внимательности Соны?..

Ричард не успел додумать эту мысль: он едва не впечатался всем телом в какое-то препятствие.

Отступив и открыв глаза, Дик увидел перед собой кусок обвалившейся стены, сложенной из больших каменных блоков и некогда богато украшенной. Прежде она явно являлась частью какого-то здания, но теперь стояла совершенно обособленно: слева, справа и позади неё валялось только каменное крошево и крупные обломки.

Может быть, это и был остаток древнего храма? Ричард внимательно осмотрел огрызок кладки: он был высотой в человеческий рост и длиной всего в пару десятков бье. Площадка, над которой он возвышался, казалась сравнительно ровной: под слоем песка Ричард чувствовал старинные каменные плиты. Однако нигде – ни вдоль стены, ни за ней, ни рядом не виднелось ни единого лаза, даже мышиного. Земля здесь затвердела настолько, словно сама обратилась к камень на столетия заброшенности.

Скорее всего, перед ним были руины какого-то богатого дома – только и всего.

Ричард со вздохом обогнул препятствие. Вместе с Соной они возобновили молчаливое шествие по мёртвым улицам Гальтары – размеренное, как похоронная процессия.

Темнело. Дик понуро брёл с закрытыми глазами, доверившись чутью мориски. Мысленно он повторял молитву Литу, всем сердцем взывая к камням о помощи. То, что шёл он совершенно свободно, хотя в древних развалинах это казалось почти чудом, подтверждало его догадку: камни всё-таки слышали своего Повелителя. Ричард всем сердцем надеялся, что они выведут его на верный путь.

Однако когда через полчаса он упёрся носом в новое препятствие, оно на поверку оказалось старым. Та же стена, которая преградила ему дорогу в первый раз, преградила её и во второй.

Да он просто ходит по Гальтаре кругами!

— Святой Алан! — процедил Дик сквозь зубы, впервые использовав имя почитаемого предка как ругательство.

Но раздражение ничем ему не помогло: усталость и быстро наступающая темнота делали дальнейшие поиски бессмысленными.

Приходилось подумать о ночлеге. Ричард с Соной отыскали наименее шаткую постройку – по-видимому, остатки какого-то древнего особняка, и забились в неё. К счастью, погода стояла ясная: случись дождь, Ричард и мориска вымокли бы до костей в своём ненадёжном убежище.

На рассвете Дик возобновил обход. Солнце только поднималось над Восточной башней – самой плохо сохранившейся из всех, — когда Ричард в третий раз упёрся носом в давешнюю стену. Упрямая развалина оказалась на редкость назойливой: в какую бы сторону ни шёл Повелитель Скал, она неизменно торчала у него на пути.

Это уже не могло быть простым совпадением. Ричард замер в глубокой задумчивости, а потом отступил на несколько шагов от стены, чтобы как следует рассмотреть её. По форме она до странности напоминала большое зеркало с ломанными каменными краями. Ему показалось, что трещины и остатки украшений на ней складываются в неясный, но знакомый узор. Как загипнотизированный, юноша вглядывался в него, мысленно вытаскивая полустёртые линии из глубины каменной кладки. Камень поддавался – неохотно, словно что-то внутри него отчаянно сопротивлялось.

Дик проявил упорство, свойственное всем Окделлам. Мельком ему подумалось, что сейчас он похож на ребёнка, который упрямо тянет увязшего в густой смоле мотылька за тонкие полупрозрачные крылышки.

Узор на стене проступил отчётливее – или так казалось уставшим глазам. Ричард с удовлетворением опознал тонкую фигурку, хрупкие плечи и босые ступни молодой женщины, виденной им лишь однажды. Лицо её, выступившее из камня, было искажено яростью. Ричард дёрнул женщину на себя, и камень с облегчением выплюнул её: так болото со звучным вздохом выбрасывает из своей топкой глубины затянутую по недосмотру корягу.

Вот оно что! Каталлеймена тайно наблюдала за ним со стены древнего храма! Но теперь её сил было недостаточно, чтобы сопротивляться Ричарду.

Вытолкнутая на неровную площадку, Оставленная Сестра смерти пошатнулась, с трудом удерживая равновесие, но устояла. Она гордо выпрямилась перед Диком, сложив тонкие руки на груди, глядя на юношу холодно и надменно.

— Что вам нужно от меня, кузен?

Ричард снял шляпу и учтиво поклонился. Потом выпрямился, стоя с обнажённой головой, и осенний ветер сразу же принялся перебирать и ерошить его отросшие пряди.

— Что вам нужно? — повторила Каталлеймена уже не так сухо, внимательно всматриваясь в его лицо.

Ричард ответил ей с полным чистосердечием и простотой:

— Я пришёл, чтобы торговаться с вами, эрэа.

Слово «карас» на мгновение промелькнуло в мыслях у обоих, но не прозвучало. В холодном взгляде Каталлеймены блеснул жадный интерес, однако она не спешила его обнаруживать.

— Торговаться? О чём?

— На эра Рокэ напали раттоны, — ответил Дик прямо, как всегда. — Несколько дней тому назад, возле Эр-Эпинэ. Вы знаете об этом?

Каталлеймена чуть заметно кивнула.

— Мои слуги защитили его, — сухо проговорила она.

— Выходцы, — подтвердил Дик, довольный, что разговор сразу принял нужное направление. — Но один из выходцев хотел отомстить эру Рокэ. Разве они не менее опасны, чем раттоны, эрэа? У ваших слуг сохраняется остаток собственной воли, не так ли? Почему? Почему Катари не утратила прежней памяти и хотела мести? Разве мёртвое не мертво?

— Какое отношение это имеет к вашему приезду сюда? — саркастически поинтересовалась Каталлеймена. — Вы хотите поторговаться со мною за вашу бывшую королеву? Помнится, вы были её верным рыцарем!

Дик жарко покраснел и не смог выговорить ни слова. Он действительно любил Катари и жаждал совершить во имя неё подвиги. Пусть она оказалась не той, за кого себя выдавала, но сейчас он словно бы предал её – или память о её лживом идеальном образе.

— Мне жаль, — произнесла Каталлеймена, потешаясь его смущением, — но в таком случае вы напрасно проехались до Гальтары. Я не могу воскресить эту лживую кошку, о которой вы так трогательно беспокоитесь. Упокоенный выходец погибает сразу и навсегда.

— Как вы смеете!.. — по привычке вырвалось у Дика, но он тут же прикусил язык и проговорил – глухо от подавленного раздражения: — А как же Пегая кобыла, эрэа?

— Что Пегая кобыла? — нахмурилась Каталлеймена.

— Ведь она не человек! — начал развивать свою мысль Дик с нарастающей горячностью. — Почему? Почему она единственный нечеловек среди выходцев? И почему она сильнее других?

Каталлеймена усмехнулась. Разжав скрещённые на груди руки, она прошлась по площадке перед стеной, погружая босые ступни в каменное крошево. На её тонкой коже не оставалось ни малейших следов. По-видимому, она размышляла.

— Забавно, — сказала она словно бы про себя. — Забавно, что этот вопрос задают мне впервые – и задаёт именно тот, кто мог бы и сам догадаться об ответе! Вы так слепы, кузен, что не способны узнать собственного вассала?

«Что это значит?» – поражённо подумал Дик и гордо вскинул голову.

— Я прекрасно знаю, что Пегая кобыла была когда-то нейдорским пони, — ответил он высокомерно. — Но пони не мои вассалы, даже если принадлежат мне.

Каталлеймена расхохоталась от всей души.

— Пони! — воскликнула она, смеясь. — Пони! Так вы приехали, чтобы выторговать у меня пони? Мечтаете сами завладеть Пегой кобылой, кузен? Отличная лошадь для такого лихого наездника, как вы! Ха-ха-ха!

Ричард молчал, сжав зубы. Видит Создатель: насмешки, которые он некогда слышал от Ворона, научили его терпению. Если потребуется, он сумеет вынести дурной характер прабабки эра Рокэ и не скажет ни словечка в ответ!

Каталлеймена, кажется, догадалась о его решении. Она перестала смеяться и небрежно пожала плечами.

— У животных нет души, мой маленький кузен, — снисходительно объяснила она. — Поэтому они и не могут стать выходцами. Только осколок души, сохраняющийся в теле, не позволяет мертвецу умереть окончательно. Вы спрашиваете, почему у выходцев остаётся собственная воля? Потому что такова человеческая душа. Память о собственном драгоценном «я» и бесконечные дурные желания – такова её природа. Вот вам и ответ.

— А Пегая кобыла? — упрямо повторил Ричард, не давая сбить себя с толку.

— Не животное, — отозвалась Каталлеймена и впилась в него долгим испытующим взглядом. — Вовсе нет. Хотите, я расскажу вам об этом?

В синих глазах бессмертной женщины блеснуло странное торжество, и Ричард весь внутренне подобрался от дурного предчувствия. Каталлеймена явно готовила ему какой-то скверный сюрприз.

— Кто же она? — спросил юноша внезапно севшим голосом.

— Он, — поправила Каталлеймена. — Мальчик. Пегая кобыла – это маленький эорий Дома Скал. Ваш вассал, кузен. Однажды, много кругов тому назад, этот дурной сорванец стащил пони и удрал на нём верхом от нянек и служанок. Он носился по лесу и в конце концов угодил в надорское болото – их много в тех местах, которые вы называете своей вотчиной. Я пожалела дурачка и попыталась спасти его, но он захлебнулся раньше, чем я успела ему помочь. Однако его расковавшийся пони ещё агонизировал, и мне удалось сохранить в скотине осколок души её глупого хозяина. Этого не следовало бы делать, учитывая, что животные мне не подвластны… Ваш дурной вассал постоянно отбивается от рук и бродит, где пожелает. Кажется, один из ваших друзей, некий унар Паоло, очень некстати сел на него. Помните ли вы Паоло Кальявэру, кузен? Милый, добрый юноша. Ему очень не повезло оказаться в вашей компании! И любознательному отцу Герману тоже… Ну что? Теперь ваше любопытство удовлетворено?

У Ричарда занялось дыхание. Так вот что произошло в Лаик с отцом Германом и бедным Паоло! Вот почему никто и никогда так и не нашёл их тела!.. Но разве он, Ричард Окделл, хоть как-то виноват в этом? Мог ли он предотвратить подобное несчастье? Он не знал.

Ричард судорожно сглотнул и с трудом произнёс прерывающимся голосом:

— Так Пегая кобыла… мой вассал?

— Был им когда-то, — подтвердила Каталлеймена. Её, похоже, радовало, что своим рассказом она ударила Ричарда по больному месту. — Теперь вы, конечно, не имеете над ним власти. Но его детская память ещё хранит страх перед своим сеньором. Когда вы, мой добрый кузен, принялись топить его в камне, он узнал вас. Он ведь всё посмертие боялся, что ему достанется от главы Дома за своевольный побег! Что поделать! Мальчишке едва сровнялось девять, когда он сделался выходцем. Смерть не прибавила ему ума.

— И когда я стал топить его, он вспомнил, как захлебнулся в болоте… — пробормотал потрясённый Дик, чувствуя, что на лбу у него выступает холодный пот.

— Именно так, — подтвердила Каталлеймена, сверкая синими глазами. — Мальчишка узнал вас и теперь боится всей памятью своей мизерной прошлой жизни. Зато Повелитель Скал оказался слеп и не узнал собственного вассала. Вы удивительно не наблюдательны, кузен.

Каталлеймена усмехнулась совсем как эр Рокэ, и Ричард почувствовал себя последним глупцом. Но как, как он мог даже предположить подобное?!

К счастью, умница Сона дёрнула за повод, и Дик опомнился. Он приехал в Гальтару со вполне определённой целью. Что бы не говорила Оставленная, он не позволит ей обыграть себя. Слишком многое стоит на кону.

— Так что же вам нужно? — вкрадчиво спросила Каталлеймена. За несколько прошедших минут, пока Ричард предавался раскаянию, она успела подойти слишком близко, и теперь смотрела прямо в глаза юноше. — Вы приехали, чтобы выторговать у меня Пегую кобылу, так?

— Нет! — в ужасе воскликнул Дик, отшатываясь. — Но как можно, — продолжал он торопливо, — как можно сохранить осколок души в мёртвом теле? Разве живое не умирает от этого?

Каталлеймена медленно закивала головой, как кивает змея перед нападением.

— Умирает, — подтвердила она. — Поэтому выходцы всегда ищут живых. Они существуют, поглощая чужие души – их тепло. Жизнь – это тоже магия. Она служит выходцам пищей, так же, как и раттонам.

— Но как можно удержать душу? — настаивал Дик, с трудом удерживая нить собственных мыслей. — Мой вассал был мёртв, когда вы поместили в пони кусочек его души. Вы сами это сказали. Каким образом можно сделать что-то подобное?

— Вы забываете, кто я, кузен, — презрительно ответила Каталлеймена, гордо выпрямляясь. — Я эорий, так же, как вы. И даже больше, чем вы. Во мне горит огонь Ушедших. Мне отдала своё бессмертие Ойдма. Я была участницей этого обряда, и я знаю, как передаётся пламя вечности.

Ричард, пошатываясь, отступил от Оставленной. Так значит то, о чём он догадался уже давно, действительно правда! Сила, способная творить бытие, пламя, которое являлось природой Ушедших – вот что подарило Каталлеймене вечную жизнь.

Огонь Этерны.

Ричард действительно нашёл то, что искал.

— А как же твой сын? — спросил он тихо, устремив на Оставленную потрясённый влажный взгляд. — Разве ты не хотела отдать ему частицу своего бессмертия? Разве не его ты оплакиваешь до сих пор?

Каталлеймена вздрогнула всем телом и резко отвернулась. Похоже, теперь Ричард своим непредумышленным вопросом ударил её по больному месту.

— Мой сын не захотел бессмертия, — глухо ответила она. — Он прожил долгую жизнь и пожелал умереть так же, как все люди. И сын моего сына тоже.

Дик уставился на неё неверящим взглядом.

— Неужели никто из Раканов не захотел вечной жизни? — воскликнул он. — Это невозможно! Так не бывает!

— Мой правнук, — согласилась Каталлеймена. — Он был совсем юношей, когда умирал. Я отдала ему часть своего бессмертия, но из-за этого я изменила обряд, и он стал холодным – слишком холодным даже для вечности!

— Почему ты не отдала всё как Ойдма? — спросил Дик удивлённо.

— Я не могла оставить его одного, он был слишком юн! — огрызнулась Каталлеймена с яростью. — Нельзя было бросить на него всю Кэртиану!

— Так твой правнук стал первым выходцем? — догадался Дик. От мистического ужаса у него волосы зашевелились на голове.

— Ему просто не хватало магической силы, — забормотала Каталлеймена горестно. — Он пытался забрать её у родных, у других членов семьи. У друзей. У тех, кто знал его человеком. Он уводил близких одного за другим, превращая в себе подобных, но не насыщался сам. Я не могла этого больше вынести. Я упокоила его.

— Так выходцы питаются магией? — осенило Ричарда.

— Жизнью. Жизнь – это тоже магия, кузен, единственная магия, которой обладают простые смертные. Поэтому даже раттоны не брезгуют людьми.

— Раттоны… Раттоны пожирают людей? — ужаснулся Ричард.

— Магию. Для них это пища, как для тебя хлеб и вода. Но у простых людей много не возьмёшь: они легко умирают. Повелители сильнее, но их кровь слишком опасна: она способна уничтожить выходца. А раттонам приходится пускаться на хитрость: заманивать Повелителей в ловушку обманом. Они играют на ваших жалких желаниях и глупых слабостях.

— Они смогли одурачить Робера в Сакаци, — пробормотал Дик про себя.

— А тебя самого – в Нохе, — подтвердила Каталлеймена презрительно.

— А как же астэры? — встрепенулся Дик. — Наши спутники?

— Они не люди, — равнодушно ответила Каталлеймена. — Даже не животные. Это сгустки магии, только и всего. Их воля и разум зависят от воли и разума Повелителя. Если Повелитель не знает о них, они засыпают. Разве ты не помнишь, как твой литтэн спал в Гальтаре? Если связь между вами нарушена, ваши спутники становятся лёгкой добычей. Раттонам ничего не стоит выесть их изнутри.

Ричард внезапно вспомнил о Повелителе Ветра. Им считался эр Рокэ, но на самом деле эр Рокэ родился Раканом.

— А если Повелитель… пропал? — спросил юноша севшим голосом.

— Тогда его спутники обречены, — холодно ответила Каталлеймена.

— То есть, это значит, — воскликнул Дик взволнованно, — что белые ласточки погибли?!

— Все.

Ответ Оставленной прозвучал, как выстрел из пистолета.

— Святой Алан!— пробормотал Дик, мысленно подсчитывая потери. — Вместо них остались крылатые ведьмы. Раттоны, сожравшие эвротов. Сколько же их? Шестнадцать?

— Двоих ты убил, — любезно напомнила Каталлеймена.

— Но если их так много, они наверняка уничтожат эра Рокэ! — воскликнул Дик в тревоге.

— Мои слуги защитят его! — повторила Каталлеймена надменно.

— Выходцы! Которые по твоим собственным словам ничуть не лучше раттонов!

— Они гораздо лучше твоих Изначальных тварей, кузен! — взвилась Каталлеймена. — Твои твари способны сожрать весь мир!

Изначальные твари! В голове Дика словно вспыхнул яркий свет. Так вот куда Ушедшие заманивали раттонов во время охоты!

— Они нужны для защиты Кэртианы, не так ли, кузина? — торжествующе спросил он. — Рог твоего отца очаровывал раттонов, и они бежали на звук – сюда, в Лабиринт, где Изначальные твари пожирали их?

Каталлеймена скривила губы в недовольной гримасе.

— Зачем ты спрашиваешь о том, что и так знаешь?

— Где этот рог?

— Разве ты не слышал в прошлый раз? Он потерян. Когда погиб последний Повелитель Ветра, рог пропал. Если ты хочешь купить именно его, кузен, мне нечего тебе продать. Проси чего-нибудь другого. Что тебе нужно?

— Я хочу спасти эра Рокэ, — ответил Дик спокойно и решительно. — Не только от твоих выходцев или раттонов. Я хочу избавить его от проклятия. До конца нынешнего круга осталась всего неделя. Если эр Рокэ погибнет без наследника, весь наш мир сгинет в никуда, и ты ничего не сможешь с этим сделать. Кэртиана не выживет без своего анакса!

— У него будет наследник! — громко выкрикнула Каталлеймена. — Я одна могу родить его и я сделаю это!

Дик с удивлением посмотрел на Сестру смерти, и в его памяти внезапно всплыли слова Ворона, сказанные в Нохе, у Башни Истины.

— Меня не привлекает инцест с фамильной окаменелостью. Я лазаю к дамам в окна, а не в гробы!

До Дика вдруг дошёл смысл этого высказывания, казавшегося раньше полным бредом, и неожиданно для самого себя он громко и безудержно расхохотался.

Каталлеймена дёрнулась как от удара. Её бледное лицо окрасилось румянцем гнева. Не говоря ни слова, она повернулась и шагнула к стене, из которой Ричард недавно вытащил её. Юноша понял, что ещё мгновение – и Оставленная исчезнет. Он напряг все силы, запрещая камню принимать женщину. Каталлеймена толкнулась в стену рукой и остановилась, ошеломлённая: путь, ставший для неё привычным за многие столетия, впервые оказался закрыт.

— Прошу простить меня, эрэа, — проговорил Ричард, с трудом пытаясь сдержать рвущийся наружу хохот. — Но разве эр Рокэ согласился с вашим любезным предложением?

Каталлеймена даже не повернула к нему головы.

— Неважно! — ответила она сквозь зубы. — Когда он поймёт, что иного выхода нет…

— Он уже нашёл выход! — перебил её Дик. — Он хочет, чтобы его место в Кэртиане занял Ринальди Ракан. Так же, как и ваш сын, кузина, эр Рокэ готов умереть!

На сей раз Каталлеймена обернулась к Дику всем телом. Глаза её расширились.

— Но это… Это не выход! — выдохнула она. — Ринальди никогда не согласится. Он больше не Ракан. Он Одинокий. Он не может остаться здесь навсегда!

— Но он может снять проклятие, которое наложил, когда был человеком! — воскликнул Дик звонко. — И тогда эр Рокэ выживет!

Каталлеймена в сильном волнении отошла от стены. Похоже, эта простая мысль никогда не приходила ей в голову. Она была слишком сосредоточена на собственных обидах и мечтах о мщении.

— Если Леворукий простит потомка своего брата, — горячо заговорил Ричард, пытаясь развить свой успех, — то Излом будет эру Рокэ не страшен. Проклятие спадёт, он выживет, а потом выберет себе такую жену, какую пожелает, и станет отцом — так же, как его отец и все его предки до него. И тогда Кэртиана будет спасена! Если эр Ринальди простит, всё изменится.

— Он никогда не простит! — резко бросила Каталлеймена прямо в лицо Дику. — С ним поступили несправедливо. Беатриса Борраска была такой же лживой, похотливой кошкой, как твоя бесценная королева, кузен. Они с Эридани попросту оболгали Ринальди. Он имеет право на воздаяние.

Ричард обомлел. Такого он даже не предполагал.

— Но разве месть – это самое главное, кузина? — спросил он встревоженно. — Разве для Одинокого нет ничего важнее прошлой человеческой жизни?.. Нет! Это не так! Ему важнее настоящее. Огонь Этерны – вот что для него дороже всего на свете! — выкрикнул он во весь голос догадку, которая осенила его в Эр-Эпинэ. — Отдайте ему этот огонь – и он простит всё, раз и навсегда забудет любые обиды, которые пережил человеком! Вы можете помочь ему возродить Этерну. Ойдма подарила свой огонь вам, а вы знаете, как передать его неповреждённым. Да вы только что сами признались в этом!

Каталлеймена молчала и только смотрела на Ричарда огромными остановившимися глазами.

— Если вы отдадите свой огонь Ринальди Ракану, он простит эра Рокэ, — договорил Дик, чувствуя, что внутренне весь дрожит от напряжения. — Он снимет проклятие, и всякая опасность для Кэртианы пропадёт. Я пришёл сюда для того, чтобы выкупить у вас пламя Этерны, кузина. Вот что мне нужно на самом деле.

— А!.. — медленно протянула Каталлеймена. Застывшее лицо её казалось какой-то деревянной маской. — Вот что вам понадобилось, кузен Литтион!.. А что я получу взамен?

Дик бросил взгляд на бледную, почти не различимую тень у своих ног. Уезжая в Гальтару, он оставил Рамиро своему эру в качестве дополнительной защиты от раттонов. Но теперь литтэн был нужен ему самому.

Он мысленно позвал гончую. Бледная крошечная тень начала постепенно наливаться чернотой и расползаться у его ног как чернильная клякса. Спустя несколько минут она приняла форму собаки, а ещё спустя мгновение сам Рамиро поднялся из неё, высунув язык на манер запыхавшегося от быстрого бега пса.

Ричард опустился на одно колено и снял с литтэна ошейник, сплетённый Гиллалуном, когда они ещё находились в Молло после спасения из Лабиринта. В потайном кармашке Дик спрятал карас, выпавший некогда из меча Раканов – лучший тайник трудно было придумать. Зажав камень между пальцами, Ричард поднялся и показал его Каталлеймене, которая следила за его действиями глазами, горевшими синим огнём.

— Ты получишь то, что хотела, — негромко сказал он, поднимая карас, крепко сжатый в руке.

— Твоё повелительство? — произнесла она хрипло.

— Да. И моя жизнь, — просто ответил Дик.

Каталлеймена медленно покачала головой, не отводя, однако, глаз от караса.

— Короткая человеческая жизнь в обмен на моё бессмертие? — спросила она. — Этого слишком мало.

Но Ричард не дал себя обмануть.

— Нет, — ответил он спокойно. — Не человеческая жизнь. Род Лита должен был длиться в Кэртиане вечно. Его семени назначалось рождать Повелителей Скал круг за кругом, пока жива Кэртиана. Но у меня нет наследника. С моей смертью кровь Лита иссякнет, как ты и хотела. Я предлагаю честный обмен, Каталлеймена. Бессмертие моего рода на твоё личное бессмертие. Это справедливо.

Каталлеймена промолчала, пристально глядя на него. Ричард стоял прямо перед ней – неподвижный, как утёс, твёрдый и незыблемый, как скалы. Осенний ветер ласково играл его волосами.

— До конца этого круга осталась всего неделя, — продолжал Дик решительно. — Найди Одинокого и проведи обряд, который Ойдма проводила с тобой, не меняя в нём ничего. Отдай всё. В обмен на пламя Этерны проси у Ринальди прощения для эра Рокэ и его рода. Ринальди ты легко сумеешь отыскать: он твоей крови, и вдобавок, в нём, как и в тебе, горит огонь бессмертия. Я знаю: после обряда ты умрёшь, но твои потомки станут править Кэртианой и унаследуют власть Повелителей Скал. Разве это не то, чего ты всегда хотела? Я отдаю это тебе.

Каталлеймена продолжала молчать – то ли в нерешительности, то ли в слишком сильном изумлении. Ричард, поражённый её бесчувственностью, начал горячиться.

— И ты ещё назвала Катари лживой кошкой! — воскликнул он, глубоко задетый. — А разве ты сама не клялась, что предпочла бы умереть со своим мужем, чем жить вечно? Значит, ты столетиями лгала – всем, и самой себе тоже! Антемион погиб, защищая Этерну. Он потерпел поражение, как мой отец в Ренквахе от эра Рокэ. Но ты – ведь ты можешь победить там, где он проиграл. Ты можешь выиграть эту битву после него и ради его детей. Разве это не стоит всего, что у тебя есть?.. Моя матушка не стала бы раздумывать ни секунды. Она спасла бы дело моего отца, будь у неё такая возможность, даже если бы сама в него не верила!

Каталлеймена как зачарованная сделала шаг по направлению к Ричарду.

— Если меня не станет… — произнесла она прерывающимся голосом, — если меня не станет, Рокэ лишится моей защиты. Все мои создания исчезнут вместе со мной.

— Тогда нам нельзя терять времени, — решительно ответил Дик. — Пусть они прямо сейчас сгонят всех раттонов в Гальтару.

— Им это не под силу, — призналась Каталлеймена просто. — Иначе я давно сделала бы это. Это под силу только тебе, кузен Литтион.

Ричард посмотрел на неё вопросительно. Каталлеймена пояснила:

— Я уже сказала тебе: раттоны питаются магией. Средоточие магии Кэртианы – Сердце Скал. Только ты и Рокэ можете взять его в руки. Ты и сам знаешь это. Ты уже касался его. Когда ты покажешь его раттонам, все они сбегутся к тебе.

— И тогда… Тогда родится Зверь, не так ли? — спросил Дик. — Что такое Зверь?

— Преддверие конца, — ровным голосом ответила Каталлеймена. — Все магические силы Кэртианы находятся в подвижном равновесии. Если ты нарушишь его, все стихии выйдут из-под контроля. Ты можешь вызвать Зверя по своему желанию, но остановить его способна только твоя смерть. Но разве не ею ты сейчас торгуешь?

Ричард кивнул и на минуту задумался.

— Раттоны увидят Сердце Скал? — спросил он.

— Да, если ты поднимешь его на Блуждающую башню.

— Как мне позвать её?

— Тебе не нужно звать, — ответила Каталлеймена с лёгкой улыбкой. — Она придёт к тебе сама.

Ричард оглянулся вокруг: четыре башни Гальтары стояли на своих местах, и над Холмом Ушедших возносилась Терраса Мечей, чьи каменные лезвия блестели сейчас как стальные. Пора было заканчивать торг.

— Тогда решено, — отрывисто произнёс он. — Жизнь за жизнь, кузина, бессмертие за бессмертие.

Он разжал пальцы и протянул Каталлеймене карас, лежащий на открытой ладони.

— Бессмертие за бессмертие, — эхом повторила она и взяла камень.

Договор был заключён. Ричард поклонился и надел шляпу. Затем он повернулся лицом к низкому осеннему солнцу, чтобы насладиться его последним ласковым теплом. Каталлеймена больше не интересовала его.

— Кузен Литтион.

Она окликнула его уже стоя у стены. Ричард давно отпер камень, но Оставленная почему-то не торопилась исчезнуть в его глубине.

— Я хочу спросить тебя, кузен, — произнесла она так просто, словно была его сестрой – Айрис, Дейдри или Эдит. — Помнишь ли ты то имя, которым называли меня мой отец и Ант?

Откуда же Дик мог узнать его? Как он мог помнить вещи, случившиеся на заре мира? Разве последний Окделл был свидетелем творения? Однако, глядя в лицо, такое юное и прекрасное, он произнёс не задумываясь – так уверенно, словно называл имя сестры:

— Ага́пэ.

Каталлеймена улыбнулась и кивнула ему на прощанье.

— Постарайся не умереть до того, как загонишь Изначальных тварей назад в Лабиринт, кузен.

2

Ночь горела. Чёрное небо лизали гигантские языки пламени; багровое зарево стояло над правым берегом Жолле от леса святой Мартины до деревушки Алейе. Река отражала пожар и казалось, что тем самым она удваивала его.

Это было похоже на конец света.

Гарь и дым разносились на множество хорн, и чудом спасшиеся люди, отведённые Алвой на левый берег, задыхались и надсадно кашляли. Вода преграждала дорогу пожару, но не отравленному им воздуху. Эр-Эпинэ, охваченный пламенем, чадил, как гигантский факел: крыши и перекрытия его давно обвалились, колокольня сломалась, как спичка, из провалов окон и дверей тёк расплавленный жар. Время от времени гулко бухали взрывы: это взлетали на воздух бочки с порохом, припрятанные мятежниками в погребах.

Восстания больше не существовало. Никола Карваль погиб на равелине, пытаясь потушить вспыхнувшие фашины. Теньент Левфож нашёл свой конец под обрушившимися крышами замка, когда пытался спастись вместе со своими артиллеристами с занявшейся огнём батареи. Раненный граф Агиррэ задохнулся в дыму; теньент Дюварри и Жорж Гайар сгинули без вести в кромешном аду начавшегося пожара. Несчастный барон Горуа истлел прямо в своих старомодных доспехах: его вопли долго звучали в ушах у слуг, так и не сумевших вытащить старика из тяжёлых раскалённых лат. Его сыну повезло больше: к счастью, граф Гирке успел захватить юнца в плен и переправить в ставку Алвы.

Сам Гирке не уцелел. Прикрывая отход своих людей, он, как и многие, стал жертвой удушья.

Солдаты противоборствующих сторон забыли о противостоянии: смешавшись в одну кучу, побросав оружие, они торопились перебраться на противоположный берег, кидаясь прямо в ледяную воду. Обезумевшие лошади носились среди таких же обезумевших людей, топча неосторожных и раненых; казалось, они тоже разносят огонь, как разносили панику. Вопль ужаса и боли поднимался над местом недавней битвы. Огонь расплывался на земле кровью, а кровь – огнём.

— Это Закат! Это Закат! — кричали те, кто ещё был в состоянии издавать членораздельные звуки.

В этом чудовищном столпотворении только один Алва сумел сохранить хладнокровие. Он организовал отход своих людей и сдавшихся алатцев через возведённую на севере переправу. Агарисским изгнанникам несказанно повезло: герцог Эпинэ успел вытащить из сражения не только Дугласа Темплтона, но и Анатоля Саво, а раненого Удо Борна подобрали на поле боя, переправили за реку на носилках и поручили заботам лекарей. Генерал Лефлёр получил от Ворона приказ вылавливать из воды всех, кто сумел добраться до берега. Из нескольких тысяч защитников Эр-Эпинэ уцелела едва половина; оставшиеся в живых полностью утратили боевой дух.

Всех спасшихся Алва отвёл подальше на север, чтобы уберечь от удушающей гари. Теперь между ним и Нежюром стояла стена огня, едва сдерживаемая рекой. Оба моста – ближний, у Алейе, и дальний, Нежюрский, были охвачены пламенем; сообщение с городом прервалось.

Виконт Валме успел прислать лишь одно донесение через генерала Лефлёра: по его словам, отряд герцога Окделла своевременно отступил из леса святой Мартины под защиту городских стен.

«Герцог отправил своих людей рыть траншеи, чтобы остановить пожар на подступах к городу, — гласила беглая записка, небрежно набросанная карандашом. — Барон Гаржиак с полковником Рёдером заняты тем же. Мы же с мэром и горожанами занимаемся подвозом воды. Кардинал Левий и епископ Риссанский (герцог Окделл спас их обоих из замка) укрепляют наш дух молитвами. Они взяли на себя заботы о женщинах и детях».

Робер Эпинэ, завершивший размещение алатских пленных, застал Ворона за чтением этого донесения. Вокруг регента так и сновали адъютанты и офицеры, ожидающие приказов.

— Что это? Это от Дикона?.. — тревожно спросил Робер. — Надеюсь, он уцелел?..

— Да, хвала Абвениям, успел отойти в Нежюр, — ответил Алва, передавая ему послание Валме. — И он всё-таки спас милого его сердцу Левия вместе с Феншо-Тримейном! Этот юноша упрям, как истинный надорец: непременно поставит на своём… Ваши агарисские друзья устроены?

— Да, — отозвался Робер, пробегая листок глазами. — Слава Создателю!.. Судя по тому, что пишет Валме, у Нежюра есть шанс удержаться.

— Надеюсь. Ваш барон Гаржиак – толковый человек, — согласился Алва. — Если бы остальные ваши вассалы были подобны ему, вы не потеряли бы сегодня свой фамильный замок. Как ваш раненый друг? Ещё не умер?

— Удо Борн? Жив, — отозвался Робер. — Лекарь говорит, что пока остаётся надежда.

— Тем хуже для графа Борна, — холодно бросил Алва.

— Праматерь Астрапэ! — воскликнул Робер. — Неужели вы до сих пор думаете о судах и казнях, Рокэ?..

— Если Борн выживет, суда не избежать, — ответил Алва. — И вы это знаете не хуже меня. Вы ведь сами предлагали ему сложить оружие.

— А как же Дуглас и Анатоль?..

— Они сдались вначале боя. Для них ещё возможно прощение, если они захотят просить о нём. Но Удо Борн сражался до конца. Для него же будет лучше, если он последует за своим братом в Рассветные сады, предназначенные для таких храбрецов.

— Монсеньор! — окликнул Алву какой-то запыхавшийся офицер. — Что прикажете делать с мостом возле деревни? Огонь идёт на нас!

— Сломайте опоры и сбросьте в воду! — распорядился регент. — Капитан Монтойя! Возьмите людей и сделайте за мостом земляную насыпь. И снесите все лачуги, все строения, которые стоят у воды! Быстро!

Люди забегали, таща к мосту тележки с землёй и топоры. Скоро раздались удары железа по дереву, кашель задыхающихся в дыму рабочих и резкие выкрики офицеров. Сваи моста, горящие, как огромные свечи, с шипением начали падать в воду.

Робер перевёл взгляд дальше на юго-запад: там в бушующем море огня возвышался чёрный силуэт каменных стен Эр-Эпинэ, а перед ним полыхала деревня, где сейчас можно было рассмотреть только остовы отдельных зданий. Дым клубами поднимался в небо и валил через реку; к счастью, они с Алвой стояли на достаточном отдалении.

— Это похоже на преддверие Заката! — вырвалось у Робера невольно. — Ужасное зрелище! Что мы с вами натворили, Рокэ? Вы велели мне стрелять из лука Астрапэ, чтобы защитить нас. И к чему это привело? Неужели вам не кажется, что сегодняшний пожар – это предвестие конца мира?

Алва не слушал. Он пристально вглядывался в языки пламени и вдруг резко выбросил руку вперёд, указывая на багровое зарево в небе.

— Смотрите! — отрывисто произнёс он. — Видите этих тварей – там, над башнями? Они всё-таки нашли выход из ловушки!

Удивлённый Робер вгляделся внимательней: над пожарищем кружили создания, похожие с такого расстояния на уродливых насекомых. У них были узкие длинные крылья и тощие туловища, как у оголодавшей саранчи.

— Раттоны?! — вырвалось у него.

— Раттоны, — мрачно подтвердил Алва. — Крылатые ведьмы. Они пытаются спастись из огня.

Робер мгновенно вытащил свой лук из сумки за спиной, прицелился и пустил стрелу в одну из тварей. Глаз у него был верный: саранча издала пронзительный визг и рухнула обратно в огонь. Но другая рванулась вверх и в сторону, уходя в темноту. Робер не успел натянуть лук вторично, как она исчезла.

— Сколько же их? — с ужасом спросил Робер, поворачиваясь к Ворону. — И скольких из них мы прикончили в этом пожаре?

— Этого никто не может сказать, — ответил Ворон, мрачно усмехнувшись. — По крайней мере сейчас. Но двух паразитов мы с вами сегодня уничтожили.

Робер опустил лук и с горечью покачал головой.

— Стоило ли это таких жертв? — проговорил он. — Сколько людей погибло! Посмотрите! — Он взмахом руки очертил противоположный берег. — Там же не осталось ничего живого. Закат уже начался, Рокэ, и виноваты в этом мы с вами.

— В этом виноват покойный граф Штанцлер и погибшие мятежники, — холодно возразил Ворон. — Не я приманил раттонов в ваш замок, да и не вы тоже. Это сделали те, кто мечтал о Великой Эпинэ. Меня не радует то, что происходит – не больше, чем вас, но некоторые язвы нужно выжигать, чтобы не началась гангрена.

— И сколько же ещё вы предполагаете сжечь? — спросил неприятно поражённый Робер.

Алва развернулся к нему всем телом:

— Больше ничего. Сейчас я охотно потушил бы пожар. Но это опасно: я никогда не управлял стихиями.

Эпинэ посмотрел на Алву с недоумением. Тот усмехнулся.

— Разве вы не помните? Я заменяю Повелителя Ветра, — пояснил он. — Если бы мне удалось вызвать ветер и направить его в нужную сторону, огонь, возможно, получилось бы сбить. Но как это сделать?

— Рог! — осенило Робера. — Охотничий рог! Дикон говорил, что Анэм оставил его своим потомкам – наверняка для того, чтобы можно было вызвать ветер!

Это так очевидно! Как он не догадался сразу!

— Рог потерян, — бросил Алва. — Вы слышали, как Ричард упоминал об этом.

— Тогда что вы можете сделать? — растерялся Робер.

Алва пожал плечами.

— Не знаю. Может быть, мне удалось бы высвистеть ветер… Но одному Леворукому известно, что из этого выйдет.

— Свистите! — проговорил Робер решительно. — Хуже нынешнего всё равно не будет.

Алва последовал его совету и засвистел, подражая сигналам охотничьего рога. Робер внимательно следил за направлением ветра, но порывы оставались по-прежнему хаотичными и неуправляемыми. Всё было тщетно. Алва остановился и махнул рукой.

— Вернёмся в лагерь, — сказал он. — Либо это бесполезно, либо охотничьи сигналы тут ни при чём. А всего вероятнее, что верно и то и другое.

В лагере их ждала Мэллит в сопровождении одного из своих алатских слуг. Мгновенно узнав её тоненькую фигурку под огромным меховым плащом, Робер бросился к ней, охваченный дурным предчувствием.

— Жозина?.. — воскликнул он в тревоге. — Неужели ей стало хуже?

— Нет-нет! — поторопилась успокоить его гоганни. — Благороднейшая… Благороднейшая маркиза Эр-При здорова. С ней всё хорошо. Но я… я оставила её ради этого.

Мэллит порылась в складках своего бесформенного плаща и неловко извлекла из-под меховой полы изящную тросточку белого металла, который даже в багряных сполохах близкого пожарища казался светлым и прохладным, как морская пена.

— Жезл Повелителя Волн! — воскликнул Робер, ударив себя кулаком по лбу. — Какие же мы болваны, Рокэ! Ты просто чудо, Мэллит!

Гоганни робко протянула реликвию Алве.

— Я подумала, — застенчиво сказала она, — что вам может понадобиться это. С его помощью мой перворо… то есть мой супруг, — она явно проглотила слово «первородный», — вызвал наводнение и дождь в Агарисе. Недостой… то есть я попыталась сегодня сделать то же самое. Но я не смогла. И я подумала: пусть светлейший… светлейший регент возьмёт этот жезл себе. Я уверена, что он сумеет справиться с ним гораздо лучше меня.

— В самом деле, Рокэ! — обрадованно воскликнул Робер. — Вот способ, который мы с вами только что искали! Берите же его и попробуем снова!

Однако Алва покачал головой и осторожно отстранил руку Мэллит, не касаясь жезла.

— Нет, — мягко сказал он. — Я уже думал об этом. Но я не имею права им пользоваться. У этого жезла есть законный владелец, хоть он ещё и не родился на свет. Это ваш будущий сын, сударыня. Ни вы, ни я не можем заменить его. Мои усилия будут так же тщетны, как и ваши, если не хуже.

Поражённая его словами Мэллит застыла, держа жезл в протянутых дрожащих руках.

— Почему? — спросил удивлённый Робер. — Если вы Ракан, как считает Дикон, вам по силам использовать любую реликвию, разве не так?

— Нет, — возразил Алва. — Один Ракан может заменить только одного Повелителя. Я заменяю наследников Анэма. Этого не изменить: их род прервался. Но род Повелителей Волн существует! Этим жезлом может управлять только его хозяин. Если я возьму его в руки, произойдёт только одно: в небе появится знак Раканов – четыре ложных солнца. Так уже случалось, когда я взял меч, которым всё равно не мог бы воспользоваться без Ричарда.

— Неужели это всё? — разочарованно спросил Робер.

Алва невесело усмехнулся:

— А разве этого мало? Наши люди и так думают, что настал конец света. Вы и сами только что это говорили! И как, по-вашему, они воспримут появление четырёх ложных солнц? Начнётся паника, с которой нам с вами не совладать. К тому же я не уверен, что дополнительные солнца – лучшее средство для тушения пожара, — язвительно добавил он.

Робер почувствовал, что малодушное уныние охватывает его.

— Так что же нам предпринять? — спросил он.

— Последовать примеру Ричарда, — по лицу Алвы скользнула лёгкая улыбка. — Боюсь, что в данном случае мой оруженосец повёл себя умнее своего эра.

— Что вы имеете в виду? — удивился Робер.

— Нам нужно положиться на наши человеческие силы. Разве Дикон не сообщил нам через Валме, что намерен рыть траншеи? Заметьте: он не собирается сдвигать с места горы, хотя он истинный Повелитель Скал. Думаю, нам стоит поступить так же.

— А этот жезл?.. — пролепетала Мэллит.

— Спрячьте его, сударыня, до совершеннолетия вашего сына, — ласково посоветовал Алва. — Боюсь, что до тех пор никто не сможет воспользоваться им как до́лжно.

В течение следующих двух дней две ранее противоборствующие армии боролись с огнём и пытались возобновить сообщение с другим берегом. На второй день пожар пошёл на спад, и к заходу солнца Алве с Робером и небольшой свитой офицеров удалось добраться до Нежюра, оставив командование лагерем на генерала Лефлёра.

Благодаря совместным усилиям властей и жителей город пострадал не так сильно, как они боялись увидеть. Предместья, правда, выгорели дотла, городские стены были покрыты слоем копоти, и множество домов на окраинах носили на себе разрушительные следы верхового пожара. Но спешно вырытые и заполненные водой траншеи остановили волну огня, шедшую на город, а центральные улицы и площади всё-таки удалось отстоять.

Алва принял отчёт полковника Рёдера почти без нареканий: то, что сделал он и его люди в Нежюре, служило искуплением за совершённую ранее измену. Однако Робер заметил, что Ворон обеспокоенно хмурится, да и сам Иноходец не находил себе места от тревожного нетерпения: среди военных и городских старейшин, высыпавших навстречу регенту из здания ратуши, не было ни Дикона, ни его людей. Сладкоречивый виконт Валме также отсутствовал. Из-за спины Алвы Робер попробовал подать знак барону Гаржиаку, усталому и заросшему трёхдневной щетиной, но тот никак не мог протиснуться к своему сеньору через собравшуюся толпу.

— Довольно, — сухо проронил Ворон, прерывая перечень мер, которые Рёдер и местный городской голова собирались осуществить в ближайшие сутки. — Я одобряю ваши действия и намерения. Но я хотел бы выслушать доклад моего офицера по особым поручениям, а также увидеть моих людей, которых я отдал под командование герцогу Окделлу. Кроме того, мне известно, что агарисский кардинал Левий и епископ Риссанский также находятся в Нежюре, но почему-то не вижу их здесь. Где они?

— Их преосвященства сейчас в госпитале, — наконец подал голос барон Гаржиак. — Я уже послал предупредить их о вашем приезде. Если вам будет угодно, они тотчас же явятся.

— Не нужно, — небрежно возразил Алва. — Я сам навещу их в госпитале. Однако мои люди и оруженосец, надеюсь, не нуждаются в помощи врачей?

— Отряд господина Валме сейчас в казармах, — незамедлительно ответил полковник Рёдер. — Что до герцога Окделла, то мы его не видели, ваша светлость.

— Что значит «не видели»? — влез в разговор обеспокоенный Робер. — Вы хотите сказать: не видели сегодня?

— Вообще не видели, — отозвался Рёдер с лёгким недоумением. — Кэналлийцами его светлости и надорским отрядом командует господин виконт Валме. Мы полагали, что герцог Окделл находится с вами.

Несмотря на то, что лицо Алвы от природы было очень бледным, Роберу показалось, что оно стало ещё белее.

— Где Валме? — бросил Алва отрывистый вопрос.

— Спит у себя в комнате, монсеньор, — отрапортовал Гаржиак. — Он несколько часов назад сменился с дежурства в опасном квартале.

Алва небрежно мотнул головой, словно предлагая барону вести его в помещение своего офицера по особым поручениям. Гаржиак понял и тут же двинулся вперёд; Робер поспешно кинулся следом за Алвой. Ему почудилось, что Ворон ограничился жестом, потому что не доверял своему голосу.

Офицеры свиты пошли за ними.

Валме действительно спал как убитый. Он даже не сумел толком раздеться: на полу комнаты валялся плащ, камзол свисал со спинки стула, перевязь со шпагой громоздились на столе, а шляпа болталась на подсвечнике. Расстёгнутый пояс лежал на кровати, где почивал сам Валме – в несвежей рубахе, грязных штанах и сползших до пяток чулках, изначальный цвет которых уже невозможно было разобрать. Хотя Робер не помнил себя от беспокойства за Дикона, он не мог не удивиться затрапезному виду, который являл собой прежде изысканный щёголь.

Алва не позволил доложить о себе, просто оттолкнув слугу с порога, поэтому виконта бесцеремонно разбудил барон Гаржиак. Тот вскочил как солдат, заснувший на карауле: всклокоченный, с давно немытым, помятым лицом, явно не понимающий, в какой реальности он находится – сна или яви.

— Что случилось? Пожар? Я мигом, барон!.. Вот кошки драные! — воскликнул он, протирая глаза грязными кулаками при виде регента. — Рокэ!.. Уж лучше бы пожар.

Барон Гаржиак любезно подобрал с пола плащ и подал его виконту, который безуспешно попытался в него задрапироваться. Выглядеть от этого пристойнее он, однако, не стал.

Регент не стал тратить время на приветствия.

— Я узнал, виконт, — процедил он сквозь тесно сжатые зубы, отчего казалось, что он говорит не раскрывая рта, — что теперь вы командуете отрядом моего оруженосца. С чего бы так? Вы убили герцога Окделла?

— Мать честная! — воскликнул Марсель, всплёскивая руками и роняя злополучный плащ. — Рокэ! Это не смешно!..

— Где герцог Окделл? — спросил Алва таким тоном, что Робера продрал мороз по коже.

Валме, похоже, окончательно проснулся.

— Его здесь нет, — неловко сообщил он очевидное. — Я хочу сказать: вообще в Нежюре. Он уехал. Давно, ещё три дня тому назад. Ещё до пожара.

— Что? — воскликнул ошеломлённый Робер, которого от этих слов как дубиной по голове огрели.

— Будьте осторожны в выражениях, виконт! — прошипел Алва. — Думайте, что говорите! Вы только что обвинили моего оруженосца в дезертирстве.

— Леворукий вас побери, Рокэ! — воскликнул Марсель в полном отчаянии. — Да я не обвиняю его в дезертирстве! Напротив: я обязан ему жизнью, если помните! Он поручил мне передать вам, что он уехал. Вот я вам это и передаю!

— Но позвольте, виконт, — вмешался Робер, чувствуя нарастающее возмущение, — третьего дня вы сами писали регенту, что Дикон в Нежюре роет траншеи!

— А что ещё мне оставалось! — огрызнулся Валме, с облегчением переходя на более лёгкого противника. — Герцог не оставил мне выбора. Я обещал ему два дня. Я дал слово, что не скажу о его отъезде раньше. Вот мне и пришлось солгать!..

Сжатая в кулак рука Алвы дёрнулась вверх, словно он собирался убить своего офицера по особым поручениям одним ударом. Однако он сдержался.

— Что вам сказал мой оруженосец? — медленно и тяжело спросил он, словно произносил не слова, а ворочал камни.

Виконт Валме вопреки всем требованиям этикета обессиленно плюхнулся на стул.

— Я не могу продолжать этот разговор стоя, — заявил он регенту с вымученной дерзостью.

Алва коротко кивнул, и один из его офицеров с военной чёткостью придвинул к нему другой стул. Алва сел, не говоря ни слова. Робер остался стоять: стульев в комнате было всего два.

— Его светлость сообщил мне, что знает, как всех нас спасти, — промямлил Марсель, бегая глазами по комнате. — Он сказал, что от Излома не откупиться просто так, и что он знает верное средство. Он заявил, что я должен дать ему время всё как следует устроить.

— Праматерь Астрапэ! — вскипел Робер. — Что за чушь вы несёте! Я допускаю, что мальчик вообразил себе невесть что и решился на что-то героическое, но вы-то, виконт, вы-то могли понять, что во всём этом нет ни капли здравого смысла!

— С тех пор, как я видел выходца, — язвительно вскинулся Марсель, — я значительно пересмотрел свои взгляды на здравый смысл, ваша светлость! Я убеждён: герцог Окделл знает, что делает. Он одним своим появлением спас меня от Кладбищенской лошади!

— И напрасно, — процедил Алва сквозь зубы.

— И поэтому вы его отпустили! — продолжал кипеть Иноходец. — Немыслимая глупость!.. С кем он уехал? Надеюсь, он хотя бы взял с собой телохранителя?

— Нет. Он уехал один.

Алва слегка подался вперёд, и Марсель невольно отпрянул. Лицо Ворона было страшно; его взгляд пришпилил беднягу виконта к спинке стула как бабочку к обоям.

— Что вам сказал мой оруженосец? — повторил Ворон размеренным голосом, которому впору было принадлежать какому-нибудь механизму, а не живому человеку. — Дословно!

— Как я могу дословно повторить то, чего сам не понимаю? — воззвал Марсель в полном отчаянии. — Я же говорю: герцог заявил, что может вас спасти!

— От чего?

— От вашего проклятия, Леворукий побери! Да разве может хоть кто-нибудь выжить на этом Изломе, если Ракан, это кошкино Сердце мира, проклят?

Что было дальше Робер не понял. В первую минуту он хотел было спросить, каким же образом Дикон собирался избавить Рокэ от проклятья, но в следующую минуту увидел, как Валме, сипя и задыхаясь, болтается на руке у Ворона, который сгрёб его за ворот и приподнял над стулом. Хотя виконт был почти одного роста с регентом, сейчас от казался маленьким и тщедушным, как карлик, и беспомощно сучил ногами в воздухе как удавленник в петле.

— Монсеньор! Монсеньор! — восклицали Гаржиак и офицеры свиты, бросаясь к регенту и его жертве. Робер пришёл им на помощь и с трудом вызволил шею виконта из лап Ворона. Освобождённый, тот рухнул на пол, опрокинув стул, но тут же с ловкостью недобитой кошки ползком метнулся под стол, откуда уставился на Алву глазами, полными животного ужаса.

Робер крепко ухватил Рокэ за плечи.

— Клянусь вам, мы отыщем Дикона! — твёрдо сказал он. — Я обещаю: мы вернём его назад. Куда он отправился? — спросил он у Валме через плечо.

— В Гальтару, — ответил тот, вцепившись побелевшими пальцами в ножку стола и глядя на Алву неверящим взглядом.

Ворон посмотрел на Робера так, словно не узнавал его, и вышел из комнаты.

Ошеломлённая свита догнала регента уже в коридоре. В полном молчании они вышли на улицу, и только тут Алва заговорил.

— Капитан де Монтойя, — механическим голосом произнёс он, едва повернув голову в сторону своего офицера, — вы немедленно поедете к генералу Лефлёру. Пусть принимает командование на себя. Его задача потушить пожар и водворить спокойствие в Эр-Эпинэ. Вы поняли? Отправляйтесь. Барон Гаржиак… Где барон?

Гаржиак задержался в комнате у Валме, по-видимому для того, чтобы оказать несчастному виконту кое-какую помощь. Через несколько минут он протолкался к регенту. За недолгое время ожидания Алва, по-видимому, успел взять себя в руки.

— Вы эпинец, барон, — сказал он уже более нормальным голосом. — Вы способны найти общий язык с местным дворянством. Оставляю вас в Нежюре как своего представителя. Герцог Эпинэ также полагается на вашу опытность. Изучите здешние умонастроения и соберите жалобы на злоупотребления. Корона Талига в моём лице желает восстановить мир и благоденствие в вашей провинции.

Гаржиак поклонился. Он не был польщён – он напряжённо думал, как лучше взяться за данное ему поручение.

Алва круто повернулся к Роберу.

— Возьмите самого верного из ваших слуг, — негромко приказал он, — и соберите всё необходимое для поездки в Гальтару. У вас есть час. Жду вас у ратуши.

— У меня нет здесь слуг, — мгновенно отозвался Робер: его мысли были сосредоточены на том же, что и мысли Ворона. — Я готов бы ехать хоть сейчас, но должен прежде навестить Жозину и поручить их с Мэллит друг другу.

Алва кивнул в знак согласия и отпустил его со словами:

— И не забудьте взять ваш лук.

Через час Робер снова встретился с Алвой: тот отдавал последние распоряжения. С собой Ворон взял только одного человека – своего домоправителя Суавеса. Робер заметил, что к лошади молчаливого и исполнительного кэналлийца был приторочен тот самый кофр, который недавно с проклятиями таскал за собою виконт Валме.

Значит, реликвии Ушедших – меч и корону – Алва посчитал нужным прихватить в дорогу.

Они выехали из города ночью и помчались галопом, останавливаясь только для того, чтобы навести справки, напоить лошадей и спешно перекусить, не сходя с сёдел. На следы Дикона они напали очень быстро: он действительно проезжал здесь и совсем недавно. Виконт Валме не солгал. У тех купцов он выменял хлеб и мясо за свой тёплый плащ, в той деревушке купил дешёвый местный сидр. Всё указывало на то, что он и впрямь держал путь в Гальтару.

Они не спали больше суток.

На рассвете второго дня погони они наконец выбрались на старогальтарский тракт. Дорога казалась заброшенной и пустынной. Но в этом была и её опасность: здесь обычные кони (конечно, не Дракко, но Моро и конь рея Суавеса) легко могли попасть копытом в какие-нибудь пустоты или дыры – заброшенные шахты, ведущие в катакомбы, или трещины, оставшиеся после летнего землетрясения.

Однако бесполезно было бы говорить об этом Алве: он гнал Моро без продыха.

Внезапно слух встревоженного Робера уловил какой-то шум на спиной. Обернувшись на полном скаку, он увидел, что гальтарский тракт вовсе не так пустынен, как прежде казался. Следом за их маленьким отрядом ехал какой-то всадник на неказистой и невысокой лошадёнке. Она, казалось, едва перебирала копытами, низко склонив голову между колен. Возможно, это был местный крестьянин, но Робера в самое сердце поразило какое-то смутное и мерзкое воспоминание. Обернувшись вторично, он заметил, что лошадёнка не только не отставала от несущихся галопом Дракко и Моро, но и явно догоняла их!

Потрясённый внезапным открытием, Робер резко дёрнул за повод и повернул своего пирофора лицом к преследователям. Он знал их. Он несомненно их знал! Однажды он уже видел их – в Агарисе, глухой ночью, в окне комнаты Матильды Ракан. Только тогда вместе с ними была ещё уродливая капризная девчонка.

Рей Суавес, заметив движение Робера, тоже остановился, свистнув на особый манер. Алва, летевший впереди их маленького отряда, резко замедлил ход и обернулся.

— Ну, что случилось? — крикнул он нетерпеливо.

Робер молча указал рукой на приближающихся всадника и лошадь. Волосы у него встали дыбом. Теперь он узнал в лошадёнке кобылу из его кошмаров – ту самую, которая являлась ему на стене, похожую на стены Нохи.

Лошадь, соткавшуюся из плесени.

— Ого! — произнёс Алва прямо у него под ухом: оказывается, он успел незаметно приблизиться. — Какая прелесть. Да ведь это капитан Свин!

Теперь и Робер наконец-то с удивлением признал всадника.

Во всём своём великолепии – в мундире, перевязи и ботфортах – к ним приближался сам Арнольд Арамона, сгинувший невесть где бывший начальник школы Лаик. Щёки его лоснились, маленькие глазки смотрели мутно, а на лице блуждала ухмылка – одновременно наглая и подобострастная.

— Выходец! — выдохнул Робер, сам того не замечая.

Рей Суавес бросил тревожный взгляд на Алву.

— Соберано, — окликнул он негромко, — я слышал, от них помогает рябина, да ещё четверной заговор и четыре свечи. Рябины здесь не сыскать, но свечи я добуду.

— Не нужно, — ответил Ворон, не сводя глаз с приближающегося капитана Арамоны. — Дай мне твой кинжал.

— Он явился за мной, — тихо сказал Робер Рокэ. — Однажды он уже приходил.

— Сейчас мы и выясним, зачем он явился, — также тихо ответил Алва. — Встаньте за мной и ни в коем случае не называйте его по имени.

Пегая кобыла наконец-то заметила, что люди, следом за которыми она шла, остановились и повернулись к ней лицом. Это ей не понравилось. Она задрала морду, замедлила шаг и всхрапнула, оскалив зубы. Живые явно не вызывали у неё восторга. В конце концов она тоже остановилась, недовольно тряся ушами, но капитан Арамона пнул её каблуками в бока и заставил сойти с места. Его маленькие свинячьи глазки перебегали с лица Алвы на лицо Робера – сначала опасливо, затем смелее, и наконец в них зажёгся тот алчный огонёк, который загорается во взгляде чревоугодника при виде обильной пищи.

— Ты идёшь за нами, — сказал Алва Арамоне, когда тот приблизился. — Что тебе нужно?

Выходец ещё раз пнул в бока заартачившуюся кобылу и подъехал на расстояние вытянутой руки.

— Королеве нужен король, — забормотал он подобострастно, втягивая голову в плечи. — Королева послала меня за королём.

— Какой же король тебе нужен? — равнодушно поинтересовался Ворон.

Глазки Свина снова забегали с лица Ворона на лицо Робера и обратно. Рея Суавеса выходец проигнорировал.

— Цилла выбрала, — пробормотал он. — Моя доченька выбрала себе жениха… Я возьму только для неё. Не для себя, нет!

— Она и есть королева? — осведомился Алва безразличным тоном.

Глазки Арамоны виновато забегали.

— Королева выбрала дурного короля, — залопотал он. — Дурной унар! — взревел он внезапно. — Хитрый, хитрый, дурной! Моя доченька, моя кровиночка! Умерла, умерла!..

И выходец разразился визгливым плачем, похожим на кликушеские причитания. Это было чудовищно противоестественное зрелище: в живом свете утреннего солнца мертвенные щёки выходца влажно лоснились, а глазки мутно блестели, словно по его лицу текли настоящие человеческие слёзы.

— Рокэ, он плачет? — поражённо спросил Робер на ухо у Алвы.

— Нет. Это багряноземельский крокодил плачет, когда пожирает свою жертву, — сухо бросил Алва и снова обратился к Арамоне: — Раз твоя дочь умерла, она не королева. Так какой король тебе нужен?

Выходец разом перестал кликушествовать.

— Хочу жениха, которого выбрала доченька, — ответил он угодливо, останавливая алчный взгляд на Робере.

— Так забирай его, — равнодушно позволил Алва, украдкой высвобождая кинжал рея Суавеса из ножен.

Капитан Арамона стал бочком подбираться к Роберу, бросая на него опасливые и трусоватые взгляды.

— Унар Робер, конечно, помнит своего старого капитана, — залебезил он как бывалый попрошайка. — Он же не откажется протянуть руку доброму старому Арнольду Арамоне!..

Робер не успел ответить, что не стал бы марать руки даже об живого Арамону: Дракко ударил копытом, и Пегая кобыла тут же испуганно отскочила назад на приличное расстояние.

Выходец разразился возмущённым рёвом.

— Дурной унар! — выл он, обвиняюще тыча пальцем в сторону Рокэ. — Обманул Арнольда Арамону! Я всегда тебя насквозь видел. Сам дурной и дурного взял! Плохой оруженосец – плохой эр! Хитрый, хитрый, дурной! Убил, убил мою родную доченьку!..

— Соберано! — деликатно окликнул Ворона рей Суавес. В руках у него были четыре четвертушки свечи, которую он нарезал из одной, Создатель знает откуда взятой. — Может, его того – заговором?..

— Подожди, — остановил его Алва и опять обратился к Арамоне. — Так как же ты вернёшься к королеве без короля?

Выходец, как и прежде, разом умолк и его глазки опять воровато забегали. Так, должно быть, он вёл себя, когда покойный Дорак уличал капитана Лаик во взяточничестве.

— Арнольд Арамона верно служит королеве, — забубнил он, словно оправдываясь. — На Арнольда Арамону всегда можно положиться. Он будет охранять короля для королевы. Он не возьмёт никого даже ради доченьки. Арнольд Арамона помнит свой долг!

— Так королева послала тебя охранять? — уточнил Алва, в упор рассматривая расхваставшегося Свина.

— Капитан Арамона отличный воин, — напыщенно подтвердил выходец. — С ним лучше дела не иметь. Враги скоро узнают это!

— Разве враги скоро будут здесь? — спросил Алва.

— Все, — подтвердил Арамона. — Король позовёт – и они придут. Так сказала королева. Плохой унар! — вдруг снова взвыл он. — Хитрый, хитрый, дурной! Убил мою доченьку!

— Рокэ, зачем вы говорите с ним? — не выдержал Робер. Причитания выходца о доченьке (Робер подозревал, что это та уродливая девчонка, которую он видел в Агарисе) нестерпимо действовали ему на нервы. — Неужели вы хоть что-нибудь понимаете в этой ахинее?

— Представьте себе, да, — кивнул Алва. — Полагаю, он говорит, что здесь скоро будут раттоны.

— Раттоны? — поразился Робер.

— Именно. Я думаю, что Оставленная – помните легенду о хранительнице Лабиринта? — послала нам выходца в качестве охраны. Раттоны боятся их. Мы уже имели случай в этом убедиться.

— А мне кажется, — возразил Робер с чувством, — что этот охранник готов съесть нас живьём.

— Несомненно, у него есть свои планы насчёт вас. Но Дракко не позволит ему к вам приблизиться, если вы будете осторожны и не станете называть его по имени.

— Я охотнее бы пустил бы в него стрелу из лука, — возразил Робер.

— Нет. — Алва посмотрел на него потемневшими встревоженными глазами. — Пусть едет за нами. Он может нам пригодиться. Разве вы не слышали, что он говорил? Он заявил, что раттоны придут, когда король позовёт их.

— И что это значит?

— Не знаю. Надеюсь только, что речь идёт не о Диконе.

Робер подумал, что ослышался.

— Дикон? — воскликнул он. — При чём здесь он?

Алва покачал головой.

— А кого ещё кроме меня Свин может звать «плохим унаром»? — ответил он. — Вы сами слышали: дурной эр – дурной оруженосец! Едем! Пока я не разберусь во всём этом, повремените пускать в ход свой лук.

— Соберано! — вдруг воскликнул рей Суавес.

Они обернулись. Впереди них – там, где недавно не было ничего, кроме линии горизонта – возносилась в небо серая башня, похожая на мощные ротонды, стоящие в центре Гальтары. Казалось, что она парит в воздухе совсем недалеко, стройная и грозная, сложенная из грубо отёсанных камней. А на её вершине неуклонно и неумолимо разгорался огонь, будто пожар, дотла уничтоживший недавно Эр-Эпине.

Нет, это был не пожар! Там поднималось огромное, багрово-золотое солнце, похожее на кровоточащее сердце, вырванное из тела самой земли.

Настоящее солнце померкло в его сиянии.

— Блуждающая башня! — пробормотал Робер.

На время все они застыли, не в силах оторвать взгляд от удивительного зрелища.

— Вперёд! — наконец коротко скомандовал Алва, и голос его звенел от напряжения.

Они помчались галопом прямо на видение, и время, казалось, остановило свой ход.

Пылающее сердце озаряло им путь ало-багровыми сполохами, словно кровь земли толчками изливалась в небо, меняя его цвет. Башня парила перед всадниками, не приближаясь ни на бье, но и не исчезая из виду. Мир вокруг превратился в зыбкое марево. Он утратил знакомые очертания и привычный облик, сделавшись чем-то нереальным. Даже выходец на Пегой кобыле, который продолжал понуро плестись следом, теперь не казался странным или пугающим.

Рядом с Блуждающей башней выросли руины Гальтары. Алва, возглавлявший отряд, резко остановился и задрал голову к алеющему небу. Эпинэ последовал его примеру и увидел на фоне багровых облаков летящие чёрные тени, похожие на огромных уродливых насекомых. Они неслись в Гальтару, издавая высокий крысиный визг.

— Враги, — пробубнил сзади Арнольд Арамона.

Алва обратился к Суавесу.

— Хуан, оставайся здесь, — велел он. — Ты присмотришь за лошадьми. И вы тоже, Робер, должны ждать меня тут. Натяните ваш лук и будьте наготове. Если раттоны начнут разбегаться, стреляйте.

— А вы? — хором спросили Иноходец и Суавес.

— Я поеду дальше и попробую найти Дика. Вероятно, он на Башне. Я выведу его обратно. Но ему нужно оружие. Хуан, распакуй кофр и подай мне меч и корону.

— Но как же мы встретимся? — запротестовал Робер. — Не лучше ли мне пойти с вами? Два человека вернее отыщут одного!

— Главная опасность сейчас – раттоны, — возразил Ворон: лицо выражало непреклонную решимость. — В крайнем случае вы способны окружить Гальтару стеной огня и не дать им вырваться. А Ричарда я найду сам. Не забывайте: я Ракан. Мне довольно позвать своего вассала, чтобы отыскать его.

— Что это с выходцем? — вдруг спросил Хуан.

Все трое обернулись, ища глазами капитана Арамону. Но там, где минуту назад стояла Пегая кобыла, больше не было ничего. Только тёмное пятно расплывалось на пыльно-серой земле – сырое и плесневое.

3

Каталлеймена сказала правду: Блуждающая башня сама нашла Ричарда.

Она выросла перед ним внезапно, без зова. Ослепший от неистового сияния, которое билось в его руках, Дик не смог бы миновать её, даже если бы не утратил способности зрения. Она стояла у него на пути, куда бы он не повернул.

Он не видел её, но всей кожей чувствовал её холодное дыхание. Ноги сами ступили на каменную лестницу, и он стал подниматься на ощупь, неуверенно, натыкаясь на стены. Багровый жар плыл у него перед глазами – жар, переплавивший все цвета и формы в одно ревущее пламя. Ричард шёл вслепую в самом центре светового смерча, который неистово бушевал в его ладонях.

Ему казалось, что он поднимается целую жизнь.

Наконец, каменные стены отступили, и свежий воздух коснулся его лица. Зрение постепенно возвращалось – медленно, словно нехотя. Мир проступил вокруг Ричарда сумрачными контурами, как рисунок углём на багровой бумаге. Сердце Скал в его руках содрогалось, и с каждым биением выбрасывало в небо сноп тёмно-алого света.

Это кровоточила сама Кэртиана.

Ричард знал: он совершил непрощаемое преступление.

Он поднял Сердце Скал над головой и положил его в каменную чашу, свисавшую на тяжёлых цепях в центре смотровой площадки. На миг ему показалось, что он когда-то видел это во сне. Потом осторожно отступил и отвернулся, пытаясь рассмотреть окружающее. Глаза видели всё лучше, и Ричард заметил, что солнце, недавно поднявшееся над горизонтом, померкло в багровом свечении, словно его золотой диск заволокло кровью.

Утро превратилось в Закат.

Ричард подошёл к парапету и, ухватившись за один из каменных выступов, перегнулся вниз. Земля под ним лежала огромной живой картой: ему казалось, что он видит все Золотые Земли одновременно. Достаточно было лишь сосредоточить взгляд, чтобы рассмотреть детали. Блуждающая башня, молниеносная как мысль, мгновенно переносила его в нужную точку.

Он мог проститься со всем, что любил.

Прежде всего Ричард сконцентрировал взгляд на северо-востоке: там лежал Окделл. Вскоре перед ним вырос старый замок в скалах: суровый и древний, как сама земля. Здесь уже всюду лежал снег, а утреннее небо казалось почти белым, словно выцветшим от холода. Во дворе деловито сновали слуги; в комнатах правого крыла затапливали камины. Но хозяев не стоило и искать: матушка умерла, а сестёр ещё осенью увезли к новому опекуну. Жизнь надолго ушла отсюда, разве что дядюшка Ларак иной раз наведается в замок проверить, не заленился ли управляющий, и втихомолку поплачет о тех, кто больше не вернётся сюда никогда.

Ричард хотел махнуть рукой на прощанье, но не смог.

Направить Блуждающую башню в Маллэ, чтобы увидеть сестёр, он не осмелился: ему нужно было сохранить всё своё мужество.

Вместо этого он взглянул на запад. Там ещё стояло зарево пожара – слабеющее, но порой вспыхивающее багровыми сполохами, в которых время от времени проскакивали рыжие искры. Ричард разглядел Эр-Эпинэ: выгоревшие башни, сожжённые мосты, едва выстоявший под напором огня город. Ещё дымились пашни и леса, а крестьянские лачуги обратились в золу. Но всё-таки люди сдержали удар стихии: это был ещё не конец.

Эр Рокэ победил как везде и всегда: и мятежников, и магический огонь, вызванный луком Робера.

Рыжие искры, мелькающие по пожарищу, загипнотизировали взгляд Ричарда. Всмотревшись, он догадался, что это пирофоры – огненные кони, прекрасные почти как его Сона, которую он вывел ночью за пределы Гальтары. Они резвились на пепелище словно язычки пламени, которое разносили повсюду. Дик непроизвольно принялся считать их, постоянно сбиваясь из-за их быстрого мельтешения. В конце концов у него вышло, что их ровно одиннадцать. Двенадцатым, очевидно, был Дракко, новый конь Робера.

Значит, Повелители Молний потеряли четырёх спутников-астэр! Раттоны сожрали их, превратив в кошкоголовых тварей.

«А мои литтэны?» — подумал Дик с беспокойством. Сколько спутников осталось у него самого?

Блуждающая башня словно подслушала его мысли. Она вновь повернулась на север, и перед Ричардом в один миг предстали зимние Надоры – величественный горный хребет, давший имя его вотчине, и болота в низинах, покрытые льдом и снегом. Тяжёлые гранитные валуны дремали там – вросшие в землю настолько, что казались тёмными тенями на снежной белизне. Прежде Ричард не обратил бы на них внимания, но теперь он явственно ощутил, что они выделяются среди других камней подобно золотоносной породе. На каждом из них словно стояло особое тавро.

Ричард насчитал семь таких глыб.

Он ещё не успел закончить, как башня переместилась. Теперь перед Диком предстал богатый пригород, похожий на окрестности столицы; ему понадобилась целая минута, чтобы опознать дорогу, ведущую в Лаик.

Здесь тоже были валуны – всего три, застывшие один за другим, словно окаменевшие в прыжке литтэны. Громоздкие, неуклюжие, они казались настолько чуждыми окружающему пейзажу, что никто из жителей даже не подумал использовать их для обустройства моста, дороги или дома. Ни одному каменотёсу не пришло на ум попытаться разбить их.

Башня переместилась в третий раз, и теперь Дик увидел заброшенные гальтарские выработки, памятные ему по приключению с разбойниками. Здесь, в давно забытых каменоломнях, прятались ещё четыре глыбы.

«Значит, всего четырнадцать!» — радостно подумал Дик, почувствовав глубокое облегчение. Рамиро, вожак его найденной своры, прежде тенью лежавший у его ног, теперь поднялся и приветственно рыкнул.

Удивительная удача! Повелители Скал потеряли только одного спутника.

Ричард мысленно потянулся к найденным валунам и позвал их, как обычно звал Рамиро. Они откликнулись, медленно и тягуче, пробуждаясь после долгого сна. Огромные глыбы зашевелились, задвигались; гранит их тел словно потёк, принимая форму изящных поджарых гончих. Дик видел, как из камней медленно выступают лапы и длинные узконосые морды; чёрные дейты вставали в Надоре и в Лаик, отряхиваясь от снега; они гибко выпрыгивали из гальтарских пещер, потянувшись всем телом.

Ричард позвал их снова, и литтэны побежали – сначала тяжело, как двинувшиеся с места камни, потом легче и быстрее и в конце концов понеслись к своему Повелителю как четырнадцать чёрных молний.

«Благодарю тебя, отче Лит!» — произнёс Дик мысленно, чувствуя, как отступает сковывающее его страшное напряжение.

Он будет не один. Перед смертью он не останется без друзей.

А как же спруты?.. Остались ли спутники у Повелителей Волн?

Бр-р! Холодные скользкие твари.

Дик подумал о морских астэрах неохотно – он питал инстинктивное отвращение к медузообразным существам, похожим на студенистое желе. Однако когда башня повернула к морю, открывшийся вид поразил юношу. Он никак не ожидал увидеть такого.

Он оказался посреди безбрежного океана. Водная гладь простиралась во всю ширь; нигде не виднелось ни островка земли. Однако прямо перед ним, поднимая в воздух мириады серебряных брызг, резвилась стайка чёрно-лиловых, сверкающих влажными боками дельфинов.

Ричард даже протёр глаза. Дельфины! Не может быть!

Однако разве не их запрягала в свою морскую повозку Ойдма?..

Ричард смотрел как зачарованный: гибкие и сильные, морские астэры были не менее прекрасны в своей стихии, чем пирофоры Робера или его собственные дейты.

«Так вот кого видел принц Альдо перед самой смертью!..» — догадался Дик.

Он торопливо посчитал: в стайке оказалось одиннадцать дельфинов. Это означало, что Повелители Волн потеряли сразу пятерых своих спутников.

Пятеро морских красавцев превратились в безобразных змеехвостых русалов! Раттоны погубили их.

Оставался только Дом Ветра. Ричард задрал голову в постепенно багровеющее из-за кровоточащего Сердца небо. Он надеялся найти белых ласточек – вопреки словам Каталлеймены ему не хотелось верить, что все они погибли, когда прервался род Анэма. Однако небо осталось пустым на всём пространстве от горизонта до горизонта. Спутники Повелителя Ветра сгинули следом за вымершим Домом.

Эр Рокэ остался один. Все шестнадцать ласточек превратились в крылатых ведьм.

— Я подарю вам своих дейт, монсеньор! — поклялся Дик про себя. — Они перейдут к вам по наследству вместе с моим повелительством.

Пора было пересчитать врагов.

Башня вновь повернула на север. На сей раз Дик увидел перед собой не дорогу, а сам Лаик: здание школы, пруд и парк. Однако башня понесла его ещё дальше, в бывший монастырский сад. В его глубины унар Ричард никогда прежде не заглядывал. Там, у самой дальней ограды, в конце аллеи из старых дубов, наверняка ещё помнивших абвениатских жрецов Лита, лежал у родника каменный человекобык. Тело его, высеченное из мягкого песчаника, почти развалилось, но огромная голова, увенчанная тяжёлыми рогами, казалась целой и живой. Подняв морду к небу, минотавр раздувал ноздри, словно учуяв запах крови. Столкнувшись с его мутным каменным взглядом, Дик невольно попятился от края смотровой площадки, но тут же сообразил, что раттон смотрит не на него, а на истекающее багровым сиянием Сердце Скал у него за спиной.

Магия Кэртианы, её кровь, в изобилии разливалась по небу.

Человекобык поднялся. Видимое разрушение его тела оказалось лишь иллюзией, мороком, который наводил раттон! Он выпрямился во весь рост, крепко упираясь копытами в землю; глаза его вспыхнули тускло-зелёным светом, как болотные гнилушки. Он почуял пищу – самую лучшую пищу в этом мире.

Камни, которыми была вымощена аллея, содрогнулись под шагами минотавра. Он двинулся за добычей, и Ричард почувствовал, что он не отступится, пока не получит своё.

Серые слуги Лаик выбежали навстречу, но на их лицах не отразилось ни удивления, ни испуга. Их угодливые, вытянутые, как у мышей, мордочки были одинаковыми словно горошины в стручке. Ещё во время обучения Ричард замечал эту странную похожесть, но не придавал ей значения. Теперь же он по-настоящему поразился выражению их пустых, блестящих, как оловянные пуговицы, глаз. Их съёжившиеся тела, их невыразительные черты теперь показались ему нечеловеческими – неживыми. Только теперь Ричард понял, что в них осталось ровно столько существования, сколько было нужно для служения раттону.

Слуги Лаик были давно мертвы.

Человекобык неожиданно издал высокий, вонзающийся в уши визг. Прошла минута, другая, – и к его ногам начали стекаться жирные лаикские крысы. Ричард уже видел похожую картину в Нохе, на Дороге Королев, где ему удалось уничтожить двух раттонов. Как и тогда, он вздрогнул от омерзения. Полчища тварей спешили за своей долей добычи.

Во главе тёмно-серого воинства Ричард разглядел нескольких вожаков – слишком крупных и гибких, чтобы быть обычными крысами. Дику показалось, что в одном он узнаёт своего лаикского врага – того, кто укусил его перед Фабиановым днём. На хребте серой твари виднелся глубокий шрам: тогда он перебил ей позвоночник каблуком сапога. Но это существо нельзя было убить так просто.

«Неужели так выглядят раттоны в собственном обличье?» — спросил себя Дик.

Но почему они прятались именно в Лаик?

Башня отреагировала мгновенно: перед глазами Ричарда развернулась Старая галерея – та самая, в которой капитан Арамона некогда запер шестерых Суза-Муз. Здесь им, полузамёрзшим голодным унарам, явилась процессия давно умерших монахов; здесь Дик увидел тень отца и едва не ушёл в неизвестность за нею следом.

Башня остановилась над чёрной квадратной плитой, спрятанной в холодном камине. На ней все они ужинали в ту памятную ночь, обратив её в подобие стола. Здесь бедный Паоло Кальявэра открыл бутылку вина, присланную таинственным доброжелателем, и случайно поранился скрытым в пробке осколком. Плита блестела как полированная, и Ричард испытал странное чувство узнавания. В своей короткой человеческой жизни он видел её только раз, но теперь ему чудилось, словно он всегда знал этот тяжёлый квадратный куб.

Это был алтарь Лита.

Некогда Лаик служил храмом Ушедшего предка. Значит, монахи сберегли алтарь; они спрятали его в камине, желая выдать за обычную плиту. Несомненно, что если бы её удалось повернуть – а для этого требовалась значительные усилия, на ней обнаружился бы знак Скал.

Алтарь по-прежнему хранил в себе магию. Забытый и заброшенный ревнителями абвениатства, он стал пристанищем для враждебных существ. Алтарь кормил их, но алтарь их и сдерживал; поэтому все литтэны, кроме одного, остались целы.

Ричард был уверен: он угадал правильно.

И в самом деле: призрачная процессия монахов и тень отца – какая сила могла вызвать всё это, если не магия алтаря? Вероятно, его пробудила кровь Паоло: Ричард припомнил, что его бедный товарищ состоял в отдалённом родстве с прежними Повелителями Ветра. Паоло был эорием. Это всё объясняло.

«Итак, алтарь Лита здесь! — прошептал Дик одними губами. — Но тогда где же все другие?».

Миг – и Блуждающая башня повернула на юг. Перед взором Ричарда появился разорённый наводнением, почти обезлюдевший Агарис. Здесь хранились целых два алтаря: один в виде роскошной аквамариновой колонны возвышался на гробнице Эсперадора Адриана под базиликой «Ожерелье миров», второй, имевший форму золотой пирамиды, таился в глубине дома какого-то гоганского купца. Первый, несомненно, был посвящён Ойдме, Повелительнице Волн, второй – Астрапэ, Повелительнице Молний. Правда, пирамида казалась несколько пострадавшей: на её поверхности виднелись отпечатки, похожие на следы кошачьих лап. К счастью, они постепенно исчезали, словно алтарь исцелял сам себя.

Агарис пропал, и вместо него выросла Кагета. Алтарь Повелителей Ветра оказался треснувшим шаром из горного хрусталя, сваленным в кучу вместе с другими предметами ремесла какой-то бирисской гадалки.

Но помимо этих четырёх, имелся ещё один, пятый. Каменный, как и алтарь Лита, он был похоронен высоко в Саграннских горах. Именно его нашла некогда Премудрая Гарра и именно на нём она предсказала судьбу самому Дику и Алве. Прямоугольный, как надгробная плита, и чёрный, как зёв Лабиринта, он, вероятно, был создан в честь погибшего Антемиона, прародителя Раканов.

Пять алтарей и пять реликвий! Вот что оставили Ушедшие своим потомкам. Меч с кинжалом, огненный лук, морской жезл, охотничий рог и корона Раканов соответствовали гранитному кубу Лита, золотой пирамиде Астрапэ, аквамариновой колонне Ойдмы, хрустальному шару Анэма и прямоугольной плите Антемиона. Ричард словно воочию увидел мысленным взором далёкое прошлое: плиту спрятали в Саграннах последние жрецы абвениатов; пирамидой тайно завладели гоганы; жезл нашли и схоронили эсператисты; шар хранился у Каталлеймены, но она потеряла его, как и охотничий рог. И только алтарём Лита завладели раттоны, выев изнутри человеческих служителей Ушедшего бога.

«Я должен сообщить об этом монсеньору!» — подумал Дик, встрепенувшись, но тут же опомнился и похолодел.

Ему больше никогда не доведётся разговаривать с эром Рокэ. Они расстались навсегда. Возможно, ему удалось бы передать Ворону записку в ошейнике Рамиро, но писать было не на чём да и некогда.

Минуту Ричард напряжённо размышлял об этом. Потом ответ пришёл сам.

«Блуждающая башня! — сообразил он, ласково проведя рукой по камням кладки. — Она наверняка найдёт монсеньора в нужный момент и позволит подняться. Тогда он узнает обо всё сам».

Следовало торопиться. Время шло, а он ещё не видел всех своих врагов.

Сколько их? Если он считал правильно, то их должно было быть двадцать шесть.

Башня повернулась на юго-запад, к морю. Теперь Ричард видел не океан, а извилистую линию побережья. Тощие русалы со змеевидным хвостом и узкими стрекозиными крыльями словно бы плыли оттуда по воздуху, устремляясь к Гальтаре. «Птицерыбодевы!» — вспомнил Дик словечко, которое употреблял виконт Валме. Их бледные лица искажала алчность.

Однако Ричард насчитал только трёх тварей, хотя среди дельфинов недоставало пятерых. Но сколько он не убеждал башню показать ему двух оставшихся, картина никак не менялась.

Значит, двоих русалов уже уничтожили: или Робер со своим луком, или выходцы!

Обнадёженный этим открытием, Ричард велел башне двигаться дальше. Она повернула на юг. Бросив быстрый взгляд, Ричард узнал Алат. Две кошкоголовые твари с львиными гривами бежали оттуда, делая огромные прыжки, и их глаза светились зеленью. Стая крыс неслась за ними следом, постоянно нарастая, как снежный ком.

Но ведь недоставало четверых пирофоров!

Ричард едва сдержал радостный вскрик: с этой стороны тоже погибли два раттона. Но мысль о крылатых ведьмах остудила его: они составляли самый большой отряд врагов.

Их действительно сохранилась целая стая. Они летели к кровоточащему Сердцу Скал со всех сторон света: из Эр-Эпинэ, из Хексберга и из Нохи, где Ричард сам убил двоих. Как и остальные раттоны, они издавали на лету пронзительный визг, созывая своё серое воинство.

Однако их было не шестнадцать, а только десять!

В войне против Кэртианы раттоны тоже понесли потери. С десяток чужаков нашли свой конец ещё до последней битвы.

Ричард сжал рукоятку отцовского кинжала. Сегодня ему, как и Ушедшим предкам, придётся заняться травлей хищников. Но ему не впервой травить волков в зимний сезон. Он будет не один: вокруг него уже собралась его свора, а Изначальные твари только и ждут, чтобы их выпустили из Лабиринта.

— Славная забава, отче Лит, клянусь святым Гермием! Такая, какая и подобает Повелителю.

Один человек против шестнадцати врагов, не считая миллиарда крыс.

Дик едва успел подумать об этом, как внезапно заметил в Гальтаре, в двух шагах от Восточной башни две крайне неуместные здесь фигуры. На одной красовалась чёрно-белая форма унара Лаик, а на другой – тёмная ряса олларианского священника. Обе фигуры показались Дику до странности знакомыми и одновременно полузабытыми – такими иногда бывают люди, явившиеся нам во сне.

— Святой Алан! — невольно воскликнул он.

Новоприбывшие разом обернулись, и Дик, озарённый ослепительной догадкой, едва не позвал в полный голос:

— Паоло! Отец Герман!

Но Паоло быстро поднял руку и так повелительно приложил палец к губам, что Дикон подавился своим восклицанием, удержав за зубами рвущиеся наружу имена.

Разве Каталлеймена не предупреждала его, что Паоло и лаикский священник стали выходцами?..

Отец Герман скупо улыбнулся Дику и сдержанно кивнул головой. Так перед боем один солдат кивает другому. Может быть, мелькнуло в голове у Дика, то, что раттонов в итоге оказалось не двадцать шесть, а всего шестнадцать – заслуга в том числе и этих двух людей?

Несомненно!

«Только осколок человеческой души не позволяет выходцам умереть окончательно, — всплыл в памяти Ричарда голос Каталлеймены. — Память о собственном “я” и бесконечные дурные желания – такова её природа».

Но если желания не были дурными, а душа сохранила память о человеческом достоинстве? Тот, кто являлся честным при жизни, останется таким и после смерти. Паоло и отец Герман сохранили себя и смогли стать истинными воинами Кэртианы.

Но знают ли они, пронеслось в голове у Дика, что они скоро умрут, если Каталлеймена сдержит своё слово, исполняя их договор?

Ричард вгляделся в молодое лицо однокорытника и усталое – священника. «Знают», — понял он.

Однако мысль о смерти после смерти явно не печалила их – они ждали её как избавления. Сегодня их путь подойдёт к концу, и им ничего стыдиться. И живыми, и мёртвыми они всегда оставались людьми.

Их спокойное мужество воодушевило Дика.

Он взмахнул рукой, приветствуя их, и его бывший однокорытник расплылся в широкой улыбке, радостно махая ему в ответ. Затем он указал на запад, словно желая к чему-то привлечь внимание Дика.

Ричард взглянул в указанном направлении и едва не ахнул.

Со стороны Эр-Эпинэ, по той же дороге, по которой приехал он сам, к Гальтаре на полном скаку приближалась целая процессия. Впереди на полузагнанном Моро летел Рокэ Алва. Он смахивал на яростный ураган – неумолимый и пугающий. При виде взбешённого эра Дик испытал смешанные чувства: внезапное облегчение и такой же внезапный страх, словно он всё ещё был тем глупым мальчишкой, который вмешался в семерную дуэль, а после невольно обрадовался появлению Ворона на месте драки.

Алва всё-таки выследил своевольного оруженосца и помчался ему на выручку! Виконт Валме сдержал слово, дав Дику два дня, но большего он сделать не смог.

«К счастью, — подумал Ричард, прикидывая расстояние, — до Гальтары ещё неблизко».

Рокэ, разумеется, откажется принимать жертву своего оруженосца. Но договор с Каталлейменой уже заключён, и смерть Ричарда уже продана. Герцог Окделл принял своё решение, и этого не в силах изменить даже герцог Алва.

Рокэ должен жить. От него зависит судьба всей Кэртианы. К тому же только Ракан способен заменить собой погибшего Повелителя Скал. Пусть будущий сын Ворона займёт место Окделла, когда наступит срок.

Следом за Алвой скакал Робер, удивительно похожий на Астрапэ, оседлавшую живой огонь. За его плечами болтался лук, сверкающий солнечным золотом даже в багровом сиянии Сердца Скал. Лицо герцога Эпинэ казалось встревоженным и напряжённым.

Увидев Иноходца, Дик успокоился: Робер заступится за него, даже за мёртвого.

Следом за обоими герцогами поспешал рей Суавес, чей несчастный конь едва дышал, догоняя Моро и Дракко.

«Хорошо, что Хуан здесь, — сказал Дик самому себе. — Он сможет позаботиться о монсеньоре».

Однако арьергард небольшого отряда привёл Ричарда в полное изумление.

В самом хвосте процессии уныло и неохотно плелась Пегая кобыла, хмуро свесив крупную морду до самой земли. А верхом на ней, постоянно понукая её каблуками, гордо сидел капитан Арнольд Арамона.

Капитан Свин! Вот так история!

Ричард так удивился, что не знал, что и думать. Он, конечно, слышал об исчезновении начальника Лаик, но никогда толком не задумывался об этом. Особа Арамоны не занимала его мыслей. А между тем Свин, оказывается, угодил в выходцы! Но зачем Каталлеймена приставила этого мёртвого дурака к Ворону и Роберу?

— Мои создания защищают Рокэ от раттонов! — произнесла Оставленная в его памяти.

Арнольд Арамона – защитник?.. Что за извращённая ирония, кузина!

«А ведь верно! — чуть не хлопнул Дик себя по лбу. — Я и сам только что едва не назвал Паоло и отца Германа по имени. Эр Рокэ, Робер или даже рей Суавес могли совершить такую ошибку, тем более, что Паоло родич Ворону. Каталлеймена не могла так рисковать. А Арамона никому не интересен. Иначе как Свином его никто не называет».

Но это означало, что других выходцев у Каталлеймены не осталось.

Пронзительный визг прервал мысли Ричарда. Раттоны уже добрались до Гальтары. Ричард увидел, как стая ведьм несётся навстречу Блуждающей башне, как саранча, а к северным воротам приближается каменный человекобык. С юга наступали русалы, а за ними следом львиными скачками неслись кошкоголовые раттоны. Крысы лезли отовсюду.

Пора было выпускать Изначальных тварей.

Ричард велел Блуждающей башне найти ближайший вход в Лабиринт. Он оказался совсем рядом – не в забытых каменоломнях или заброшенных выработках, а недалеко от Холма Ушедших, возле Северной башни. Каменная плита, серая, как окружающий её песок, закрывала зёв подземного колодца.

Ричард внимательно осмотрел запирающий камень: внутри у него скрывался магический замок, скреплённый кровью Ракана. Дик чувствовал это так явственно, словно сам делал его. Отпереть его было невозможно. Любая отмычка освободила бы защитную магию, которая превратила бы самонадеянного глупца в живую статую, навеки заперев взломщика в каменном саркофаге.

Но Повелителю Скал незачем было отпирать замок: ему было достаточно разрушить его.

Ричард напрягся и отдал камню мысленный приказ. Медленно, как сквозь загустевшую льдом воду, пришёл ответ: его услышали, но подчиняться не торопились. Старый камень был упрям – дремотный, суровый, он почти забыл о потомках Ушедших. Рассердившись, Дик мысленно ухватил строптивца за все четыре угла и затряс что было силы. Камень пробудился окончательно, упираясь и артачась. Он хотел, чтобы его оставили в покое!

Их возня привлекла внимание обитателей Лабиринта. Дик почувствовал, как глубоко под землёй зарождается осторожное копошение, мягкий тяжёлый топот – это Изначальные твари, неуклюже переваливаясь, спешили к месту их схватки. Ричард поднатужился и мысленно нащупал замок. Удар! Под его бесцеремонным натиском широкий каменный язык хрустнул и рассыпался; казавшаяся до этого цельной плита неожиданно разъехалась надвое, обнажив под собой зияющую дыру.

Это был вход в Лабиринт.

Ещё немного, подумал Ричард, утирая пот, и из этого глубокого колодца выберутся на поверхность самые страшные хищники Кэртианы – само воплощение голода.

Создания его предка Лита.

На мгновение его охватило ужасное сомнение: сумеет ли он справиться с ними? Однако первое посещение Лабиринта пришло ему на ум, и он повторил следом за Литом, воскресшим тогда в его памяти:

— Мой Лабиринт и мои все твари, живущие в нём!

Хищники словно только и ждали этих его слов. Они стали высовываться из дыры, блестя опасными лиловыми глазами.

Скоро раттоны станут им пищей.

Он тоже скоро станет пищей, подумал Дик отстранёно. Его смерть искупит преступление, которое он совершил, вырвав Сердце Кэртианы из тела земли и выставив его как приманку. Его собственная кровь напоит и успокоит Зверя.

Теперь, подумав о Звере, Ричард осознал то, что уже давно тревожно билось на краю его сознания. Земля под Блуждающей башней качалась словно палуба корабля. Первые её толчки были слабыми и едва заметными, но теперь пески пошли волнами, а камни вздрогнули и сдвинулись с места. Земля застонала как раненный зверь. У неё отняли сердце, и она потянулась за ним вверх, к небесам. Зарево над Эр-Эпинэ полыхнуло свежим огнём, словно почва там треснула и из глубины вырвалось подземное пламя. Со смотровой площадки Ричард увидел, как на северо-востоке, в Саграннских горах рождается чудовищный сель, а на юго-западе по поверхности моря пробежала первая гигантская дрожь.

Зверь выходил из недр, чтобы покарать преступного Повелителя.

Ричард отступил и бросил взгляд вокруг себя. Вся его свора уже собралась наверху Блуждающей башни: гончие Лита взбегали сюда прямо по стенам, скользя по ним тенями. Они ждали только приказа. Повинуясь жесту Ричарда, они окружили каменную чашу, где истекало багровым светом Сердце Скал. Их было ровно пятнадцать – пятнадцать чёрных литтэнов, огромных, как медведи, и яростных, как вепри.

Ричард расстегнул портупею и сбросил бесполезную шпагу вниз. В грядущей схватке единственным действенным оружием оставался только его кинжал. Рукоять привычно легла ему в руку, и он встал среди своей своры шестнадцатым, закрывая брешь, созданную когда-то раттоном.

Стая крылатых ведьм, визжа и скалясь, неслась из облаков прямо на него.

В последний раз Дик бросил беглый взгляд на далёкую дорогу из Эр-Эпинэ. Алва, Робер и рей Суавес продолжали мчаться к городу, но капитана Арамоны больше не было с ними. Он пропал, как пропадает предутренний морок, вместе с Пегой кобылой, которую так рьяно понукал совсем недавно. Вместо них на дороге виднелось лишь большое тёмное пятно, покрытое налётом плесени.

Ричард перевёл взгляд на Восточную башню, возле которой ему недавно привиделись Паоло и отец Герман. Сердце его сжалось: его друзья исчезли. Только кладка в том месте, где они стояли, сделалась сырой, будто сами камни плакали по ушедшим людям.

Все выходцы сгинули в небытие, как и обещала Каталлеймена. Огонь Этерны, дарованный им Оставленной Сестрой смерти, погас для них.

Агапэ сдержала своё слово.

4

Земля ходила ходуном и осыпалась у Рокэ под ногами. Она стонала и ревела как зверь, поднимающийся на дыбы.

Блуждающая башня стояла обманчиво близко – только руку протяни, но нельзя было определить, где именно она находится. Казалось, что до неё оставалось совсем чуть-чуть – и она могла парить бесконечно далеко отсюда.

Корона Раканов в руке у Рокэ горела нестерпимо ярко.

Это был простой золотой обруч, усыпанный драгоценными камнями. В центре выделялась огромная алая ройя – символ Сердца мира. Справа от неё располагались крупный прозрачно-коричневый карас и васильковый сапфир, а слева – аквамарин цвета морской воды и яркий, как кровь, рубин. По всему кругу обруч был усеян бесцветными ройями.

В багровом зареве, стоявшем над Гальтарой, корона сверкала ослепительно-белым огнём.

У Рокэ заслезились глаза, и он нахлобучил её себе на голову, чтобы высвободить левую руку. Корона села так плотно, словно была специально заказана по мерке последнего Ракана.

Развалины древней столицы впереди плясали какой-то безумный предсмертный танец. Город шатало, как пьяницу, и раскачивало, как корабль в штормовом море. Рокэ удерживал равновесие только благодаря инстинкту бывалого моряка. Вокруг него стояла вакханалия звуков: рёв земли, грохот камней и высокий, на грани слышимости, протяжный крысиный визг.

Казалось, что из недр самой Кэртианы поднимается на поверхность что-то неведомое, стихийное, первозданное.

Рокэ решил ориентироваться на Холм Ушедших, мечеобразные стелы которого сейчас горели как Закатные факелы. Но его взгляд, пока он карабкался по содрогающимся руинам, был прикован к Блуждающей башне. У её вершины, как стервятники, вились остроклювые крылатые ведьмы, виденные им когда-то в Хексберге. Они падали из багровых облаков и атаковали сверху и сбоку истекающее магией Сердце Кэртианы. Окружённое оранжево-золотым ореолом, отсюда оно казалось похожим на волшебный фонарь, в огромном глазу которого мелькали угольно-чёрные, увеличенные в разы тени. То в нём отражались алчно разинутые клювы и заострённые крысиные когти, то на смену им выступали тяжёлые, как камни, силуэты охотничьих псов. Но взгляд Рокэ выискивал тень человека, и она появлялась: высокий широкоплечий юноша успевал повсюду, а кинжал в его правой руке казался лучом пронзительно-белого света.

Дикон бился там, на башне!

Рокэ не стал окликать его: воина нельзя отвлекать от боя. Но ему требовалась помощь. Стиснув в правой руке меч Раканов, левой Рокэ высвободил из ножен собственную шпагу. В предстоящем бою она вряд ли стала бы подспорьем, но Рокэ не привык пренебрегать своим оружием.

Едва он пересёк границу Гальтары, как его атаковала стая крыс. Шевелящееся серое море, по которому пробегали омерзительные живые волны, преградило ему путь. Он уже видел подобное – совсем недавно, у Эр-Эпинэ. Крысы визжали и прыгали, норовя вцепиться в него зубами; их острые резцы угрожающе высовывались из пастей. Меч Раканов, старый и плохо сбалансированный, почти не помогал против них. Возможно, что он просто предназначался для другой руки.

Рокэ бил крыс, орудуя тяжёлой рукоятью меча как дубиной. Шпага в левой руке приносила почти столько же пользы; большой удачей было то, что, спешиваясь, он не стал снимать с себя шпор. Теперь он перепрыгивал с места на место, давя крысам хребты тяжёлыми кавалерийскими каблуками и вспарывая им брюхо острыми стальными звёздочками. Перед глазами у него время от времени вспыхивал белый огонь; земля вокруг трескалась и проваливалась. Ослеплённые крысы промахивались, лязгнув зубами в доле бье от него, и падали в ямы, отчаянно визжа и размахивая длинными лысыми хвостами. Казалось, что они заполонили всё вокруг, и сами руины превратились в толстый копошащийся грязно-серый ковёр.

Эта картина – почти ирреальная на фоне багрового неба – могла бы примерещиться в бреду разве что сумасшедшему тайновидцу Заката.

Имей Рокэ время задуматься о происходящем, он, вероятно, расхохотался бы от абсурдности собственного поведения. Первый маршал Талига – он сражался в одиночестве против полчища обезумевших крыс, наступающих на него отовсюду!

Этого сражения он мог и не выиграть.

Визг, переходящий в оглушительный свист, раздался сзади. Рокэ обернулся: прямо на него надвигался предводитель стаи – змеехвостая тварь с трепещущими за спиной узкими полупрозрачными крыльями.

«Птицерыбодура!» — мелькнуло у Рокэ в голове.

Так вот как на самом деле выглядит почтенная покровительница Фельпа!

Рокэ бросил быстрый взгляд вокруг себя, перехватывая неудобный меч. Нигде поблизости не виднелось стены достаточно высокой, чтобы прикрыть спину во время боя с раттоном. Это было плохо. Примерившись, Рокэ прыгнул туда, где серый копошащийся ковёр казался тоньше. Он удержался на ногах каким-то чудом: раздавленные им крысиные тела были слишком скользкими, а почва под ними сотрясалась, будто дрожала в ознобе. Повернувшись лицом к раттону, Рокэ поднял меч, но ударить не успел: снова полыхнул белый огонь. Горящие зеленью глаза русала внезапно выцвели и затянулись бельмами. Раттон истошно завизжал и заметался, пытаясь отступить под защиту своего воинства. Рокэ не позволил ему этого. Он снова прыгнул, занося меч, и раскроил ослепшую тварь напополам.

Крысы пришли в неистовое возбуждение. Забыв про живого человека, они с остервенением напали на труп своего предводителя, и принялись безжалостно рвать его зубами.

Расшвыривая их шпагой, Рокэ побежал по направлению к Холму Ушедших, то и дело оскальзываясь. Он видел: Дикон всё ещё бьётся на вершине Блуждающей башни. Его рука со светящимся кинжалом взлетала и опускалась, а литтэны прыгали, норовя вцепиться ведьмам в горло.

Но всё равно врагов было много, слишком много!

Сам того не замечая, Рокэ застонал от нетерпения. Но тут огненная стрела вспорола небо золотистой дугой. Молния клюнула в спину одну из ведьм, кружившихся над башней. Вспыхнувший раттон с пронзительным воплем рухнул вниз. Его тело горело и лопалось с сухим треском, словно туловище саранчи.

За первой молнией последовала вторая, ударившая с той же меткостью. Это Робер вступил в бой откуда-то из-под стен Гальтары! Ведьмы заметались, оказавшись в ловушке между двумя Повелителями, но алчность не позволяла им отступить.

Клац!

Стрельба Робера отвлекла Рокэ лишь на миг, но этим смогла воспользоваться огромная крыса. Она попыталась запрыгнуть человеку на спину и почти преуспела: она повисла на воротнике, вцепившись в край полотна зубами. Рокэ с силой ударился спиной о какую-то развалину, и оглушённая тварь, жалобно пискнув, свалилась. Но она была не одна. Новая волна наступала на Рокэ, возглавляемая кошкоголовой девицей с густой львиной гривой.

Она бросила на Рокэ всю четырёхлапую пехоту. Серые грызуны, мелкие, но проворные, способные уничтожить всё, что попадалось им на пути, вставали на задние лапы и взвивались в воздух, словно самонаводящиеся зубастые ядра. Они искали себе поживу в отчаянно отбивающемся человеке, чтобы превратить его плоть в жалкие кровоточащие лохмотья.

Рокэ дрался как никогда в жизни. Даже на Винной улице ему не приходилось так туго. Тогда ему противостояли только люди, и их было всего лишь около двух десятков. Здесь же на него наступала целая армия остервеневших маленьких хищников, потерявших инстинкт самосохранения.

Нет противника хуже, чем осатаневшая крыса!

Кошкоголовая девица, воспользовавшись тяжёлым положением Рокэ, подкрадывалась к нему осторожно, исподтишка.

«Дикон! — билась у Рокэ в голове навязчивая мысль. — Я должен подняться на башню!».

Но крысиная стая всё теснее сжималась вокруг него.

Вдруг в грязно-сером море, захлёстывающем Рокэ со всех сторон, выросли лиловые валуны. На улицы Гальтары выкатились, блестя лоснящимися боками, несколько неуклюжих бесформенных шаров. Казалось, они целиком состоят из одной смрадной, безостановочно чавкающей пасти. Крысы исчезали в ней сотнями.

Изначальные твари!..

На всякого мелкого хищника найдётся хищник покрупнее.

Рокэ отпрыгнул с их дороги и успел повернуться лицом к подбирающейся исподволь кошкоголовой девице. Вновь полыхнуло белым огнём.

«Корона! — догадался Рокэ. — Её камни ослепляют раттонов и заражённых крыс».

Закрывшиеся бельмами глаза твари подтверждали его мысль.

Ослепшая кошкоголовая девица панически заметалась и случайно оказалась на пути Изначальной твари. Миг – и раттон исчез в лиловой пасти, не успев даже взвизгнуть напоследок.

Взгляд Рокэ столкнулся с огромными, слезящимися, фиалкового цвета глазами.

Агонизирующая Гальтара натужно хрипела вокруг него, но сквозь её предсмертные вопли Рокэ услышал мелодичный смех Эмильены.

Он звенел как маленький серебряный колокольчик. Эмильена стояла у окна в лёгком светлом платье. Она радовалась весне – небу, умытому свежим дождём, запаху проснувшейся земли, зеленеющим садам и аромату распустившейся сирени, который кружил голову. Она была так счастлива, словно сама впервые расцвела вместе с этой весной.

Он слышал её смех только однажды.

Тогда она ещё не знала его.

Почему, почему он никогда не удивлялся этому?..

Той весной она приговорила его к смерти.

Однако сейчас она смотрела прямо на него открытым доверчивым взглядом, и на лице её сияли радость и восторг.

Рокэ невольно сделал шаг ей навстречу – и тут же отвернулся.

«Я не должен смотреть ей в глаза! — захлестнула его пронзительная догадка. — Нет! Она меня никогда не любила».

Юная девушка в рамке увитого плющом окна пропала. Рокэ с трудом перевёл дух. Однако едва он поднял голову, как столкнулся взглядом с кардиналом Сильвестром.

— Вы думаете, сын мой, что я тоже предатель? — осведомился тот вежливо. — Такой же, как ваша девица Карси? Нет! Всё обстоит совсем наоборот, Рокэ. Это вы предали все мои надежды и чаяния – так же, как и чаяния вашего отца. Много ли проку в преданности вам? Я жил и трудился ради вашего будущего! И чем вы отблагодарили меня за это? Тем, что бросили моё дело на поругание.

— Замолчите, ваше высокопреосвященство! — яростно приказал Рокэ. — Я не позволю вам снова втянуть меня в ваши игры!

Он хотел уйти и столкнулся с Каталлейменой.

— Я могла бы стать твоей Октавией, — произнесла она глубоким и мягким голосом, полным сожаления. — Я хотела спасти тебя. Но для тебя оказались важнее твои обиды и желания. И чего ты достиг? Мир рушится, а ты упрекаешь в предательстве всех, кроме себя!

— Полноте, эрэа! — криво усмехнулся Рокэ. — Вы всего лишь хотите использовать меня ради своей жалкой мести Ушедшим.

Звенящий смех Эмильены стал ответом на эти слова. Рокэ невольно шагнул вперёд, но какой-то спасительный инстинкт удержал его. Вместо этого он порывисто заслонил лицо рукой: образы прошлого терзали его хуже взбесившихся крыс.

Эмильена, Сильвестр и Оставленная пропали. Слушая гул собственной крови, Рокэ постепенно приходил в себя.

Где он? Что он здесь делает?

Он вспомнил, как поехал вслед за своим оруженосцем. Он сражался в Гальтаре с раттонами и заражёнными крысами. По всей вероятности, он всё ещё находится в городе.

У него была цель.

Ему уже давно пора подняться на Блуждающую башню!

Рокэ встрепенулся. Теперь он ясно понял, что произошло: взгляд Изначальной твари околдовал его.

Продолжая заслонять глаза рукой, Рокэ поднял голову, внимательно прислушиваясь к какофонии окружающих звуков. Ему показалось, что шум вокруг него неуловимо изменился.

И в самом деле: он не слышал больше истошного визга, доносившегося прежде из-под облаков. Крики крылатых ведьм, атаковавших Блуждающую башню, умолкли.

Встревоженный, Рокэ вслепую повернул лицо туда, где пылало вырванное из земли Сердце Кэртианы. Закрытые веки опалило жаром, и он медленно приоткрыл глаза. На вершине Блуждающей башни, как и прежде, покоилось огромное оранжево-багровое око; но никакие тени больше не мелькали в нём.

Ричард и его литтэны пропали.

Рокэ рванулся вперёд как багряноземельский чёрный леопард. Обиженная Изначальная тварь, обманутая в своих ожиданиях, захныкала ему вдогонку, но преследовать не стала: вероятно, она учуяла в нём божественную кровь.

Рокэ нёсся вперёд, но не мог сказать, в каком направлении он движется. Вскоре его снова атаковали крысы, и он отбивался от них на ходу как в затянувшемся кошмаре. Заметив краем глаза стену какой-то ротонды, он рванулся к ней, чтобы прикрыть спину от не знающих устали врагов. Но едва он коснулся камней, как стена расступилась. Сзади возник коридор.

Рокэ сбил с себя крыс и расшвырял их по земле. Избавившись от паразитов, он бросился наверх по винтовой лестнице, проложенной в каменном чреве ротонды. Его никто не преследовал.

Он выскочил на высокую смотровую площадку, парившую над землёй.

Он всё-таки поднялся на Блуждающую башню!

Здесь было пусто: ни одной живой души. Лишь в самом центре, на каменной чаше, свисающей на тяжёлых цепях, покоилось пылающее золотым багрянцем Сердце. Оно горело так ярко, что Рокэ инстинктивно отвернулся, заслонив глаза.

Дав зрению немного восстановиться, он внимательно осмотрелся по сторонам. Пол площадки, выложенный плотно пригнанными друг к другу плитами, был усеян останками ведьм. Всюду Рокэ натыкался на обугленные птичьи кости и клочки тонких кожистых крыльев; в воздухе кружил пух, похожий на перья. Камни были залиты чёрной дымящейся кровью. Но, к огромному его облегчению, следов человеческой крови или трупов дейт не было.

Ричард и его литтэны выиграли сражение. Они покинули Блуждающую башню по своей воле, вероятно, чтобы продолжить бой на земле.

Придя к такому заключению, Рокэ вложил шпагу в ножны и заткнул меч Раканов за пояс. Затем он шагнул к краю парапета, чтобы взглянуть вниз.

Вся Гальтара развернулась перед ним как на ладони. А вокруг неё, вдоль разрушенных стен, мчался табун пирофоров, окружая древнюю столицу стеной огня. Робер верхом на Дракко возглавлял этот магический хоровод.

Больше ни раттоны, ни крысы, ни Изначальные твари не могли вырваться за пределы Гальтары!

Рокэ одобрительно кивнул: Робер принял верное решение.

Однако раттоны и Изначальные твари больше не представляли главную опасность. Рокэ увидел, как волны гальтарского землетрясения распространяются повсюду концентрическими кругами, захватывая всё более широкие области. Земля трескалась, и из её глубин вырывался огонь, словно под слоем почвы прятались проснувшиеся вулканы. Воздушные смерчи закручивались то здесь, то там в гигантские чёрные воронки, а с гор спускались вспухшие водой грязевые сели.

Зверь выходил из недр Кэртианы.

«Нужно вернуть Сердце обратно земле, — тревожно подумал Рокэ. — Может быть, это хоть отчасти замедлит катастрофу».

Он повернулся лицом к каменной чаше – и ослеп. Багровое марево поплыло у него перед глазами, стирая очертания предметов.

Он шагнул наугад, протягивая руки вперёд. Их тут же опалило нестерпимым жаром. Но Рокэ упрямо двинулся в пламя, словно хотел с головой погрузиться в огненную лавину. Он почти перестал чувствовать своё тело, когда его ладони, наконец, коснулись средоточия огня – живого, бьющегося Сердца.

Он поднял его с чаши и вслепую шагнул туда, где по его расчётам находилась винтовая лестница. Одна нога его натолкнулась на ступеньку, и он стал медленно спускаться вниз. Он не видел, куда шёл, но путь оказался длинным, немыслимо длинным, будто каменное чрево башни превратилось в бесконечный туннель, уходящий под землю.

Его, потомка Раканов, приговорили сойти в Лабиринт.

Он шёл долго – настолько, что успел забыть, спускается он или поднимается.

Когда же он вышел на свет, его глаза не сразу привыкли к белизне дня после багровой ночи. Он оглядывался и осматривался, как посторонний, впервые очутившийся в незнакомом месте. В небе стояло солнце, и его лучи золотили выложенные мрамором мозаичные скамьи и стены.

Он находился в полукруглом амфитеатре, полном народу; люди вокруг перешёптывались и перемигивались, глядя на него. Однако главная странность заключалась не в том, что он почему-то стал предметом всеобщего внимания. Нет! Странным было то, что он никак не мог определить, где же именно пребывает: то ему казалось, что он – высокий представительный мужчина, восседающий на кресле, похожем на трон; то – что он стройный молодой человек внизу, охраняемый воинами в коротких кольчужных хитонах.

По-видимому, в амфитеатре вершился суд, однако он почему-то являлся и судьёй, и преступником.

Говорили свидетели и обвинители: бледная молодая женщина с лицом лисицы и благообразный старик в одеждах священнослужителя, но их слова отскакивали от его сознания, не оставляя на нём следов.

Наконец, он-судья поднялся, чтобы произнести приговор.

Он был анаксом Золотых Земель.

Он знал, что пришёл к трону через братоубийство и любил власть до самозабвения. Он упивался ею, как хищник кровью. И он нашёл сообщницу себе под стать: Катарину… Нет, её звали Беатриса. Он почему-то путал эти имена.

Он-судья внутренне ликовал, видя захлопнувшуюся ловушку, но он-преступник был подавлен и растерян. Он смотрел на совершающийся фарс, но не понимал его закулисного механизма. Эта часть его сердца не жаждала ни власти, ни богатства: он-преступник, хотя и скованный цепью, был свободен, и признавал только долг перед своей кровью.

Два его «я» отличались друг от друга как день и ночь, и они разрывали его существо пополам.

— Брат! — сказал он-судья себе-преступнику (победные трубы пели в потайном закоулке его души, но лицо выражало только приличествующую случаю скорбь). — Твоя вина неоспоримо доказана. Главы Высоких Домов вынесли тебе приговор, но я отдаю тебя на суд высших сил. Ты спустишься в Лабиринт, чтобы там принять уготованную тебе судьбу.

Ярость, пронзительная, как молния, вспыхнула в нём-преступнике. В одну минуту он прозрел, словно чья-то рука сорвала маску торжественной справедливости с него-судьи. Две половины его души столкнулись лицом к лицу и заглянули друг в друга, как в бездну.

Невинная обличила виновную.

Его кровь взбунтовалась и вынесла смертный приговор.

— Ты! — яростно крикнул он-преступник себе-судье. — Ты, который предал свою собственную кровь ради венца анакса! Так пусть же эта кровь падёт на твою голову и на весь твой преступный род вплоть до последнего колена! И пусть твоё последнее отродье терзается одиночеством, как и я, и четырежды пройдёт через предательство, через которое я прохожу по твоей милости! А я вернусь и посмотрю, как он проклинает того, кому обязан своей участью!

Сердце Кэртианы вспыхнуло, отзываясь на эти слова: оно озарило багровым светом весь амфитеатр. Он-Ринальди выпустил его из рук, с хохотом глядя, как оно плывёт к его-Эридани искажённому лицу.

Мир вспыхнул багровым пламенем и сгорел за доли секунды. Вокруг воцарилась темнота.

Рокэ пришёл в себя в Лабиринте.

Про́клятая кровь шумела у него в ушах. Он снова стал единым целым – последним Раканом, в котором соединилось прошлое и настоящее.

А будущего у него не было.

Он бездумно повернулся и направился к выходу. Меч Раканов легко ударялся о его правое бедро.

Далеко впереди замаячил лоскуток тускло-серого неба. Сколько времени прошло с той минуты, как за ним закрылась решётка Лабиринта? Он не помнил, да и не хотел вспоминать. Может быть, прошли столетия, а может быть – часы.

Выцветший лоскут неба вблизи оказался тучами песка и пыли. Воздух был полон ими; старинные каменные плиты сотрясались, подбрасывая сухую землю вверх, словно под ними ворочался проснувшийся гигант. Ветер ревел с ураганной силой, разнося повсюду клочки рыжего огня.

Удивлённый картиной стихийного бедствия, он замер, осматриваясь. За его спиной сквозь пыльную бурю неясно виднелся Холм Ушедших – каменные мечи на его вершине горели Закатным пламенем. А в паре десятков бье впереди неизвестный воин с обликом Повелителя Скал сражался с огромным песчаным минотавром.

Чудовище наступало, едва сдерживаемое сворой чёрных псов, вцепившихся в каменные бока и ноги. Воин был уже утомлён: его одежда вся пропиталась по́том, а сапоги висели лохмотьями, словно их долго рвали когтями остервеневшие крысы. Храбрец отбивался одним кинжалом; его левая рука была пуста.

— Ричард!

Почему выкрикнул именно это имя, он даже не задумывался. Неизвестный воин обернулся: у него оказалось лицо семнадцатилетнего юноши.

— Эр Рокэ! Вы?!!

Быстрый, как мысль, Рокэ выдернул меч Раканов из-за пояса, перехватил за лезвие и кинул рукоятью вперёд. В усталых серых глазах вспыхнул радостный блеск, и юноша поймал меч на лету. Он быстро перебросил кинжал в левую руку, и теперь его облик обрёл знакомую законченность.

Повелитель Скал твёрдо и незыблемо стоял на раскачивающейся земле. Секунда – и он пошёл в атаку на минотавра.

Чудовище склонило голову, норовя пропороть человека острым рогом. Но Ричард поймал рог на широкое лезвие кинжала и с усилием повернул морду врага в сторону. В тот же миг большая чёрная дейта с синими, как драгоценные сапфиры глазами, прыгнула и вцепилась минотавру в локоть, повиснув на нём всей тяжестью. Ричард отступил на четверть шага, продолжая удерживать морду раттона, и вогнал меч Раканов в каменную грудь до середины клинка.

Человекобык зашёлся неожиданно высоким крысиным визгом и начал осыпаться, как осыпается песчаник под резцом и молотком каменотёса.

Водоворот сухого крошева, в который в одночасье превратился раттон, закружился между Ричардом и Рокэ. Пыльная буря ослепила глаза, забила рот песком; Рокэ попытался окликнуть Дика, но горло ему свело судорогой. Над Гальтарой повисла плотная серо-жёлтая мгла, и если бы не пламя пожаров, занимающихся то здесь, то там, всё потонуло бы в её густом мареве.

Рокэ двинулся вперёд на ощупь, но тут случайный порыв ветра слегка приподнял завесу пыли, и он увидел, как свора литтэнов удаляется вслед за своим господином.

Он свистнул, чтобы привлечь внимание дейт, надеясь, что их чуткий слух уловит призыв. Звук вышел таким пронзительным и резким, что показался ему самому воем ветра. Литтэны исчезли, но Рокэ почудилось, что висящая вокруг него пыль стала вращаться и соединяться в плотные тёмные сгустки.

Он свистнул ещё раз, властно и пронзительно: так свистит зарождающийся ураган. Летающий в воздухе песок закрутился в маленькие воронки, соединяясь в комки. Однако они были не жёлто-серыми, как следовало бы ожидать, а синими – яркими, как кэналлийские сапфиры.

Рокэ смотрел, почти не веря собственным глазам. Перед ним прямо из воздуха соткались крупные насекомые. Это были не осы, не пчёлы, а большие синие шмели с бархатистыми брюшками, упругими крыльями и угольно-чёрными жалами.

Они повисли вокруг него, не нападая, но и не разлетаясь, словно подданные, ожидающие распоряжений своего Повелителя.

Рокэ пересчитал: их было ровно шестнадцать.

Неужели он нашёл своих спутников?

Он мысленно потянулся к самому крупному шмелю – вожаку. Весь рой тут же встрепенулся и ровно загудел. Шмели взяли его в кольцо, как опытные телохранители, и ветер внутри их круга сделался слабее.

Ушедшие предусмотрели гибель всех астэр, вдруг понял Рокэ. Поэтому вслед погибшему поколению рождается новое. Он только что стал свидетелем этого.

Впрочем, если подумать, в этом была и некая ирония. Рокэ усмехнулся: ему, последнему Ракану, взамен погибших белых ласточек достались не величественные альбатросы или мудрые во́роны, а эти юркие, небольшие, скромные существа.

Его предок Эридани был бы оскорблён.

«Теперь я знаю всю правду об истории с Леворуким, — думал Рокэ озабоченно. — Мне нужно найти Ринальди раньше Дикона».

Свистнув своим новым спутникам, он двинулся вдоль Холма Ушедших, отыскивая Блуждающую башню. Но она, сыграв свою роль, бесследно исчезла.

Кругом темнело – то ли наступала ночь, то ли в небе сгущалась буря.

Сердце Кэртианы вернулось обратно в лоно земли, но стихии всё равно не успокаивались. Камни под ногами Рокэ шатались, норовя сбить его с ног, ветер пригоршнями швырял горячий песок в лицо, забивая глаза и лёгкие. Солнце, казалось, погасло, и руины вокруг освещались только заревом пожарища, зажжённого Робером.

Рокэ шёл, призывая Ринальди всей своей про́клятой кровью, которая билась в его теле как набат. Но Ринальди не отзывался.

Рокэ повернул к окраинам города: следовало выяснить, сколько раттонов осталось в его пределах. Здесь так и сновали Изначальные твари, пожирая разбегающихся повсюду крыс. И те, и другие пытались выбраться за границы Гальтары, но не могли преодолеть огненный круг, опоясывающий разрушенные стены.

Раттонов нигде больше не было.

Однако не они, а сама Кэртиана теперь объявила людям войну. Рокэ казалось, что он движется сквозь первозданный хаос, каким-то чудом ещё не до конца утративший гальтарские приметы.

Но он обязан был загнать Изначальных тварей в Лабиринт и найти Ринальди и Дикона!

Мысленно сосредоточившись на своих спутниках, Рокэ бросил их на лиловых хищников. Шмели зажужжали вокруг подвижных бесформенных туш, время от времени угрожая им длинными чёрными жалами. На астэр не действовал парализующий фиалковый взгляд. Связь с ними защищала и Рокэ от гипнотического воздействия, но упрямством и своеволием Изначальные твари могли бы поспорить с бакранскими козлами.

Теперь Рокэ больше ничем не напоминал того безумного Первого маршала, который в одиночку бился с армией остервеневших крыс. Он смахивал на полоумного пастуха, который суетливо собирал отвратительное стадо, сгоняя его с помощью роя шмелей.

Он высматривал Дикона в каждом закоулке умирающего города, но видел только лик Зверя.

Он потерял счёт времени.

— Ринальди! — кричал он в голос, но тот вырывался из его горла как натужное хриплое карканье. — Ты обещал вернуться в Гальтару, чтобы увидеть, как я проклинаю собственную кровь! Слышишь, Леворукий: я сам зову тебя!

Лишь рёв урагана был ему ответом.

Собрав, наконец, стадо Изначальных тварей, Рокэ наугад повернул к Холму Ушедших – и нос к носу столкнулся с Ричардом.

Повелитель Скал тоже больше ничем не напоминал того храброго воина, который бился с крылатыми ведьмами на Блуждающей башне и одолел минотавра. Он стоял, сгорбившись как старик, и опираясь на меч Раканов как на посох. У него был вид человека, сражавшегося без продыху несколько суток. Возможно, так оно и было. Его литтэны, как самые искусные пастушеские собаки, загоняли в Лабиринт лиловых хищников, время от времени кусая их за лоснящиеся бока.

Эр и оруженосец мыслили одинаково!

— Рад видеть вас, юноша! — каркнул Рокэ сипло.

Ричард поднял глаза. Он был измучен до крайности, но казался невредимым.

— Я уже боялся, что вы мне только привиделись, — проговорил он шёпотом, который едва доносился сквозь рёв ветра.

Пыльная буря гудела между ними.

Оба они были настолько измотаны, что даже не могли выразить всю свою радость.

— Для привидения я слишком осязаем, — ответил Рокэ, указывая на меч Раканов. — А что это за камень у входа Лабиринт? Капкан Судьбы?

— Да. Запирающий камень, — ответил Ричард, задыхаясь от горячей золы и песка. — Я разбил его, когда выпускал тварей.

— Вы можете его восстановить?

— Для этого нужна кровь Ракана.

— Дайте мне ваш кинжал.

Ричард с трудом вытащил из-за пояса своё фамильное оружие. Клинок полностью почернел от крови раттонов.

Рокэ поискал взглядом, чем бы почистить его, и шагнул к двум базальтовым плитам, между которыми можно было вогнать лезвие. Он присел и несколько раз с силой вонзил и вытащил клинок. Ричард, опершись на лезвие меча, сосредоточил горящий взгляд на двух половинках камня, готовясь свести их воедино.

Всё произошло в одно мгновение.

Рокэ уже поднимался на ноги, когда последняя Изначальная тварь, замешкавшаяся у входа в Лабиринт, уставилась прямо на Повелителя Скал своими огромными слезящимися глазами.

Взгляд Ричарда остекленел. Он замер всего на секунду, прежде чем стряхнуть с себя морок, но этой секунды твари хватило с избытком. Она мгновенно выпростала из бесформенного тела тяжёлую когтистую лапу и ударила ею Ричарда прямо в грудь.

Рокэ услышал хруст рёбер.

Ричард повис на рукояти меча, чудом сохранив равновесие. Тварь проворно юркнула в темноту Лабиринта, не дожидаясь нападения литтэнов.

Рокэ бросился к Дику как коршун, но тот прохрипел так отчаянно, что Рокэ замер:

— Нет! Замо́к!

Жилы на его висках вздулись, пот градом полил с лица. Запирающий камень, неохотно повинуясь воле своего Повелителя, медленно сомкнулся, закрывая зёв подземного Лабиринта.

Рокэ не глядя полоснул себя по ладони и приложил к камню окровавленную руку. Он почувствовал, как глубоко в недрах камня восстанавливается магический механизм: разбитый язык замка срастался заново, как срастаются горные породы.

Капкан Судьбы захлопнулся.

Ричард обмяк, и взгляд его помутнел. Он не успел упасть: Рокэ подхватил своего оруженосца на руки, торопливо ощупывая рану.

С первого взгляда он понял, что она смертельна. Он готов был проклясть свои познания в медицине, потому что они не оставляли ему надежды.

— Держитесь, юноша, — проговорил он сквозь зубы, вопреки всякому вероятию пытаясь обмануть самого себя. — Только не теряйте сознания!

Ричард молчал: из его груди фонтаном била яркая алая кровь.

Рокэ бережно опустил его на камень и стал торопливо стягивать с себя рубашку, чтобы разорвать её на лоскуты.

Взошло солнце. Это произошло так неожиданно, что Рокэ даже на мгновение остановился. Ураган горячей пыли и песка, только что бушевавший над Гальтарой, стих так внезапно, словно его никогда и не было.

— Отойди в сторону, анакс, — произнёс чей-то ясный спокойный голос. — Ты уже ничем не поможешь.

Ринальди Ракан в дорожном плаще с откинутым капюшоном стоял в двух шагах от них. Его светлые волосы отливали золотом в свете начинающегося дня.

Рокэ невольно протянул к нему руки.

— Помоги, — сказал он хрипло, чувствуя, как горят от недостатка воздуха его лёгкие. — Я знаю: ты можешь! Однажды ты спас меня от смерти.

Ринальди Ракан посмотрел на него с прохладным интересом.

— Кто ты? — спросил он спокойно.

— Я Рокэ Ракан, последний потомок Эридани. Я тот, кого ты проклял.

— И какое право есть у тебя просить у меня услуги? — осведомился Ринальди, пожимая плечами. — Я ничем не обязан тебе, потомок Эридани. Но я кое-чем обязан этому юноше, а я не люблю оставаться в долгу.

Он присел на корточки рядом с Ричардом, который силился поднять голову и что-то сказать.

— Вот мы и встретились снова, Ричард Окделл. Наша первая встреча оказалась для меня весьма полезной, и я хочу, чтобы вторая стала полезной для вас. Оставленная передала мне вашу просьбу, но я хотел бы услышать её от вас самого.

— Проклятие… — прохрипел Ричард почти без голоса. — Прости!..

— Нет! Ты пришёл, чтобы насладиться своей местью! — крикнул Рокэ в ярости. — Так уничтожь же меня, я готов, я жду! Но ради этого мира спаси Дикона. Он Повелитель Скал. Без него Кэртиана не выживет.

Ринальди повернул к нему безмятежно-спокойное лицо.

— Сегодня я вернулся в Осень, — просто ответил он. — А Оставленная ушла из Осени. Кэртиана не погибнет вместе с Повелителем Скал. Если этот юноша желает прощения Рокэ Ракану, так тому и быть.

Он легко выпрямился, поднимая руку. У его ладони вспыхнуло золотым багрянцем отражённое пламя Сердца Скал.

— Нет! — крикнул Рокэ, тщетно пытаясь предотвратить неизбежное.

Но он не в силах был помешать Одинокому.

— Благословляю тебя, потомок Эридани, — произнёс Ринальди Ракан сильным и звучным голосом. — Благословляю твою кровь в детях твоих и во всём роде твоём, чтобы длился он, пока живёт Кэртиана. Благословляю тебя на земле, которую ты называешь своею, в городе и на поле, при входе твоём и при выходе. Благословляю друзей твоих и всех ближних твоих, благословляю все труды и все дела твои. И пусть благословение моё останется с тобой навсегда.

Багровый шар сорвался с его руки и, коснувшись лица Рокэ, рассыпался ослепительным искристым сиянием.

Когда оно померкло, Ринальди уже не было.

Мёртвое тело Ричарда сломанной куклой лежало на камнях. Рана его блестела свежей алой влагой, но кровь больше не шла из неё.

Рокэ был один.

Его последнее проклятие оказалось благословением.

5

Начинался день.

В воздухе висела густая пелена пыли, поднятая недавним ураганом, но она уже медленно оседала, открывая неяркое зимнее солнце.

Синие шмели растворились в свете нового дня.

Рокэ был один.

Тело Ричарда лежало в двух шагах от него – залитое кровью и сведённое посмертным оцепенением. Правая рука Повелителя Скал загораживала Капкан Судьбы, словно и после смерти он старался удержать Изначальных тварей в туннеле Лабиринта. У самых кончиков его пальцев тускло мерцала рукоятка меча Раканов, выпавшая из ослабевшей ладони.

Чёрные литтэны пропали из виду, словно они обратились в густые тени, застывшие на базальтовых плитах Гальтары.

Рокэ померещилось, что на ладони Дика блеснуло что-то тёмное. Он шагнул вперёд, едва удерживаясь на ногах. Земля под ним уже перестала биться в конвульсиях, но ему почему-то чудилось, что она по-прежнему шатается как пьяная.

Он наклонился, с трудом сохраняя равновесие. Глаза не обманули его: в раскрытой ладони лежал, переливаясь всеми оттенками коричневого, крупный, чистый карас.

Камень Повелителя Скал.

Он показался Рокэ смутно знакомым. Рукоятка меча Раканов, поблёскивающая рядом, послужила напоминанием: в ней зияло пустое углубление, по размерам в точности соответствующее камню. Сомневаться не приходилось: это был тот самый карас, который однажды выпал из меча Раканов после покушения на улице Мимоз. В тот вечер Рокэ разрешил своему оруженосцу забрать его себе, и с тех пор не интересовался его судьбой.

Теперь мёртвый Ричард возвращал камень обратно.

Рокэ смотрел на драгоценность напряжённым упорным взглядом: ему почему-то взбрело на ум, что вся жизнь Ричарда сосредоточилась в этом камне. Это походило на навязчивую идею, на бред наяву.

Он нагнулся ниже и попробовал сомкнуть пальцы Дика вокруг караса. Но окоченевшая ладонь утратила гибкость и отказывалась сжиматься, словно Дик не хотел принимать камень назад.

Рокэ выпрямился, раскачиваясь как тяжелораненый или мертвецки пьяный.

Он размышлял.

Нельзя было оставлять Ричарда здесь, на голой земле. Крысы, которым удалось избежать зубов Изначальных тварей, скоро выползут из своих укрытий. Запах крови и разлагающейся плоти обязательно привлечёт их. Мысль о том, что эти мелкие омерзительные грызуны могут прикоснуться к Дикону, казалась Рокэ невыносимой.

Он вспомнил, как много лет назад, когда он юнцом приехал в Гальтару из любопытства, местные жители уверяли его, что ни одно существо, будь то человек или зверь, не способно подняться на Холм Ушедших.

Тогда он убедился в этом. Ни перелётные птицы, ни юркие ящерицы не могли даже кончиком хвоста коснуться ступенек лестницы Холма.

Священная пирамида открывалась только Ракану и Повелителям.

Рокэ кивнул самому себе в знак согласия. Он отнесёт Ричарда наверх, на Террасу мечей. Пусть последний потомок Лита навсегда останется там, откуда его предок смотрел на этот мир, покидая его навеки.

Рокэ снова нагнулся, покрепче упершись ногами в землю. Подобрав меч Раканов, он положил его Ричарду на грудь, как кладут оружие погибшему в бою воину, и осторожно заткнул фамильный кинжал Окделлов ему за пояс. Ещё некоторое время он медлил, размышляя, как удержать карас в безвольной руке, и в конце концов привязал его к ладони лоскутом, оторванным от собственной рубахи.

Он не хотел прикасаться к камню.

Наконец, всё было готово. Сцепив зубы, Рокэ поднял на руки непослушное, налившееся гранитной тяжестью тело – и застыл на месте, качаясь из стороны в сторону, не решаясь сделать ни шага вперёд, чтобы не рухнуть вниз, в серую пыль Гальтары.

Он не простил бы себе, если бы выронил свою драгоценную ношу.

Он стоял долго, бесчувственный, как сомнамбула, и терпеливо ждал, покуда относительное равновесие не вернётся к нему.

У него ещё достанет сил отнести тело Ричарда на Холм Ушедших.

Каменная пирамида серой громадой возвышалась прямо перед ним.

Рокэ не знал, когда он двинулся вперёд: он утратил представление о времени. Он ступал медленно, осторожно, не чувствуя земли под собою. Ему чудилось, что единственная его опора в этом неверном, шатающемся мире – гранитно-тяжёлое тело, которое он нёс на руках. Рокэ вцепился в него той судорожной хваткой, какой утопающий цепляется за холодный камень, выступающий над поверхностью болота.

Если бы он не держал Ричарда, он упал бы.

Он шёл, сам не ведая как, и думал – без мыслей, одними образами, словно он всё ещё стоял на вершине Блуждающей башни и смотрел на расстилающиеся под ним земли.

Их обезобразило землетрясение. Подземные толчки дошли до Агарии на юге, Приморской Эпинэ на западе, Варасты на востоке и Кольца Эрнани на севере. Саграннские горы содрогались как в ознобе и извергали из себя камнепады и грязевые сели. Огонь, вырвавшийся из-под треснувшей земли, распространился по юго-западу; на северо-востоке реки вспухли от талого снега. Ледяная вода доходила людям до пояса; поля, деревни и города были подтоплены. В окрестностях Олларии ураганный ветер, последовавший за землетрясением, заставил людей и животных сходить с ума от страха и искать укрытия.

Часть Талига лежала в развалинах. Но ярость стихий уже исчерпала свою силу, хотя люди ещё не верили этому и ожидали новых напастей.

Природное бедствие прошло. Оно было пагубным, но вместе с человеческими жизнями унесло с собой все прошлые распри. Люди объединятся, чтобы преодолеть разруху и смерть; мятеж в Эпинэ погаснет; дворянство, горожане и народ сплотятся вокруг короны. Кризис власти, вызванный убийством Фердинанда II, будет преодолён.

Время, отпущенное Олларам, миновало.

Рокэ брёл вперёд неверным, нетвёрдым шагом, но видел перед собой не Холм Ушедших, а горные перевалы в Ноймаринен. Кареты, украшенные гербами Манриков и Колиньяров, неуклюжие и неуместные, медленно ползли по потаённым тропам. Рокэ видел, как скользнув колёсами на обледеневшей и узкой дороге, они заваливаются набок, опрокидываются и летят, будто нелепые брюхастые туши, в разверзшуюся под ними пропасть. Рокэ слышал крик испуганного ребёнка, спрятанного в чреве одной из карет, и видел, как четырёхлетний мальчик, выпавший из распахнувшихся дверец, зацепился за уступ скалы, случайно оказавшийся у него на пути. Малыш долго барахтался на снегу и плакал, зовя на помощь, но оказать её было некому – люди, похитившие его, погибли.

Но мальчик выжил. Наделённый от природы живостью и энергией, он трепыхался до тех пор, пока не выбрался обратно на дорогу. Передохнув, он побрёл вперёд, сам не ведая куда, голодный и замерзающий. На этом пути он забыл, кто он, забыл своё имя, забыл лицо своей матери и доброту человека, которого его учили называть государем и отцом. Он шёл, и шёл, и шёл, ведомый инстинктом самосохранения, который так силён в детях. Он почти умирал, когда какой-то пастух, блуждающий в горах в поисках сбежавшей овцы, заметил и подобрал его.

Рокэ знал: однажды, много лет спустя, он поедет в Ноймаринен через эти перевалы. Проводником по опасным тропам вызовется стать молодой пастух, сильный и ловкий, с лицом Оскара Феншо-Тримейна и густой гривой знакомых пепельных волос. Рокэ бросит ему золотой за услуги, и пастух с восторгом поймает его, благодаря за монету как за настоящее сокровище.

Больше они никогда не встретятся.

Тот, кто некогда звался Карлом Олларом, навсегда останется безвестным ноймарским плебеем. Рокэ надеялся: молодой пастух проживёт долгую и по-своему счастливую жизнь. Грехи родителей не лягут на сына бременем позора незаконного рождения и тайных дворцовых заговоров – этих плодов чужого честолюбия.

Мёртвое лицо Ричарда выразило полное согласие с этими мыслями.

Рокэ не расскажет о своей встрече высокопреосвященному Луи-Полю, кардиналу Талига. Род Феншо-Тримейнов продолжит юный Викто́р, пятый и самый младший брат главы новой оппозиционной партии. Вивиан, четвёртый, бесславно сгинет на дуэли, подстрекаемый фамильным вздорным нравом. Хвала Ушедшим, к этой смерти Рокэ не будет иметь никакого отношения.

Кардинал Луи-Поль никогда не простит гибели Оскара и Артура, но смерть Вивиана сломит его дух. В конце концов он займёт место министра при новом короле и много сделает для религиозного мира в Талиге. Несмотря на личную неприязнь к человеку, кардинал будет испытывать уважение к правителю.

Если бы прошлое можно было повернуть вспять! Рокэ не сделал бы многого из того, что совершил. Как это сказал Ричард однажды?.. Не бывает меньшего и большего зла. Чтобы спасти мир, нужно спасти человека.

Рокэ не смог. Вокруг него была пустота.

— Знаете ли вы, что страшнее любого предательства? — бросила ему в лицо покойная Мирабелла Окделл, встав у него на пути. — Хуже всего самому стать предателем! Вы оказались не способны сохранить хоть что-нибудь, кроме собственной жалкой жизни.

Рокэ не ответил ей. Его нога как раз наткнулась на первую ступеньку лестницы Холма Ушедших. Он пошатнулся, но удержал равновесие, ухватившись за надёжного, как скала, холодного, мёртвого Ричарда. Цепляясь за неподвижное каменное тело, Рокэ начал подниматься, пристально всматриваясь туда, куда людям не дано заглянуть при жизни.

Он видел: сестёр сгинувшего без вести принца приютят их настоящие семьи. Октавию воспитают Ноймаринены; ей единственной оставят титул высочества. Но Рокэ знал – теперь он знал совершенно точно, что Фердинанд II не являлся её отцом. Она родилась от первого любовника своей матери, графа Литенкетте: Катарина выбрала его потому, что он приходился родным племянником её мужу. Но об этом никогда не объявят во всеуслышание.

С возрастом Октавия сменит принцессу-аббатису Карлу на месте настоятельницы Атрэ-Сорорес. Её добрые дела и милосердие заставят позабыть о грехах её матери. Единственная из всех, кто последними носил фамилию Олларов, Октавия сохранит добрую память о названном отце.

Ричард одобрил бы это.

Анжелику Придд Рокэ сам воспитает в Кэналлоа вместе с её юным дядей, герцогом Питером-Иммануилом. Повзрослев, она выйдет замуж на одного из вассалов Волн, и много раз станет матерью. Питер-Иммануил тоже женится, и даже дважды, но останется бездетным до конца своих дней.

— Не упрекайте себя, ваша светлость, — мягко сказал Валентин Придд: он стоял ступенькой выше Рокэ. Его живот был разворочен выстрелом в упор, но, казалось, он не замечал этого. Он кивнул головой, отступая, словно прощая и прощаясь.

Последний Ракан не мог сдержать данного им слова. Молодые Юстин, Валентин и Клаус, совсем ещё мальчик – все они были вынуждены уйти, не оставив после себя иного следа, кроме памяти. Лишь Питеру доведётся прожить полный человеческий век, но в том нет ни малейшей заслуги Рокэ. Родившийся в первое десятилетие Излома, он появился на свет уже бесплодным. Только это в итоге и спасло ему жизнь.

Теперь Рокэ понимал это ясно, как никогда.

Он кивнул молодым Приддам в ответ, и они удалились туда, куда уходят все эории. Он тоже пошёл дальше по бескрайней долине небытия: среди тех, кто уже покинул этот мир, и тех, кто ещё не появился в нём.

Титул герцогов Приддов перейдёт к настоящему Повелителю Волн.

Он родится уже очень скоро, летом следующего года. Рокэ знал его имя: Альдо, сын молодой герцогини Эпинэ и любимый пасынок Робера. Мальчишка вырастет первоклассным моряком. Рокэ видел его подростком, резвящимся на эпинском побережье: быстрый и ловкий пловец, ныряющий, как глубоководная рыба, Альдо-младший казался порождением самих волн. Рокэ смотрел, как мальчик растёт, как учится ставить паруса и управлять рулём, как носится, безоблачно счастливый, по подаренной ему шхуне, резвой, как ласточка. Ему исполнится лишь шестнадцать, когда он ступит на палубу военного корабля, сделавшись младшим офицером. Храбрый и искусный, он словно чувствовал море, а оно любовно выбалтывало ему все свои сокровенные тайны. Рокэ видел молодого Альдо капитаном «Дельфина», флагманского корабля талигского флота, за бортом которого так часто следовала стая дельфиноподобных астэр. Молодой командующий рано станет адмиралом – удачливым, блестящим, прославленным на все Золотые Земли. Он будет отличаться весёлым, общительным нравом и почти бесшабашной смелостью – но сквозь его видимое легкомыслие внимательный взгляд заметит ясный, холодный ум и истинно гоганскую расчётливость.

У нового герцога Придда будут братья – много единоутробных братьев, на удивление похожих друг на друга. Рокэ не смог правильно посчитать их: четверо или пятеро? Морис, Ришар, Мишель, Шарль… Иноходцы, связанные родственной дружбой с Дельфином. Забавная картина. Рокэ спросил у Дикона: не кажется ли ему странной эта компания сухопутных и морских животных? Но Ричард не ответил – он ушёл уже слишком далеко.

Рокэ был один.

Случалось ли ему, про́клятому, когда-нибудь так глубоко и безнадёжно чувствовать одиночество, как благословенному?..

На миг он испытал что-то вроде острой зависти к Роберу и Мэллит, окружённым многочисленным потомством. Однако новая картина тут же предстала перед ним.

Он увидел молодую девушку, свою будущую жену – тоненькую и гибкую, похожую на легкокрылого лесного мотылька. У неё будут густые русые волосы и прозрачные зелёные глаза, как у их общей прабабки Раймонды. Бледные щёки её со временем окрасит нежный, ровный румянец – южное солнце Кэналлоа подарит ей избавление от детской хвори. Приступы удушья больше никогда не потревожат Эдит. Однако сердце её, хотя и щедрое на любовь к новой родине, всегда будет принадлежать холодным, неласковым северным горам. Её любовь к ним, хотя и на самую чуточку, окажется больше, чем даже любовь к мужу.

На мгновение эта мысль огорчила Рокэ, но он тут же опомнился. Его сердце тоже будет принадлежать жене не полностью; главное место в нём займёт другая.

Красивая русоволосая девочка с синими, как у него, глазами, по которой станет сходить с ума всё Кэналлоа!

Его настоящая девочка в окошке.

Он назовёт её Долорес: Лола, Лаура, Лора. Ричард будет решительно предпочитать последний вариант.

Рокэ шёл и смотрел, как чёрное солнце встаёт над Гальтарой.

У него родятся и сыновья. Трое, как обещала ему Оставленная. Он мог назвать каждого из них по имени. Лицо Повелителя Ветра – его собственное лицо – будет у второго из них.

Рейнальдо, первый герцог Варасты, возобновит род, прервавшийся из-за козней Каталлеймены. Когда-нибудь он тоже вызовет рой синих шмелей, как и его отец, но не ради того, чтобы загнать Изначальных тварей в Лабиринт. Нет: ему всего лишь захочется позабавить сестру, его любимицу и баловня всей семьи.

Рокэ видел их – беззаботных, счастливых.

Их старший брат унаследует престол Талига. В нём вновь воплотится истинный Ракан. Каталлеймена узнала бы в нём огненный взгляд Астрапэ, струящиеся волосы Ойдмы, звучный голос Анэма и твёрдую незыблемость Лита.

Твёрдую незыблемость Ричарда.

Рокэ отвернулся, не желая видеть лица своего младшего сына. Он не хотел знать нового Повелителя Скал.

Вместо этого он поднял глаза на Террасу мечей: она была уже совсем близко. Каменные лезвия впереди искрились языками ослепительного, бело-лилового огня.

Огонь Этерны зажёгся снова.

Он возродился в самом центре Ожерелья миров. Сначала он был всего лишь крохотной искрой в руке Одинокого, но уже в следующую секунду вспыхнул, как огромный факел. Он расширялся – быстро, неостановимо, и вскоре уже горел как тысячи солнц. Он переливался цветами, названия для которых нет в человеческом языке, и питал всё Ожерелье энергией и жизнью. Тускло-зелёные твари бежали от него прочь, устрашённые силой, с которой они надеялись никогда не столкнуться снова.

Воинство Одиноких приветствовало возрождение Этерны ликующими криками.

Рокэ сделал последний шаг.

Лестница закончилась. Он стоял на вершине Холма Ушедших, освещённой холодным зимним солнцем. Каменные мечи, ещё секунду назад казавшиеся столбами светящегося огня, теперь возносились в небо как надгробные обелиски, серые и пыльные.

Он прошёл дорогой смерти до конца.

Рокэ осторожно опустил тело Ричарда вниз на каменные плиты площадки. Посмертное окоченение отошло, и теперь Дикон казался мирно спящим: его лицо, ещё хранящее следы пота, вызванного агонией, разгладилось, и все члены стали мягкими, расслабившимися и послушными.

Рокэ заботливо устроил юношу поудобнее, сунув ему под голову собственный камзол, скатанный в подобие валика. Затем обессиленно рухнул рядом. Он казался самому себе искалеченным трупом, тогда как Ричард – почти здоровым и живым.

Он лёг рядом с мертвецом, как с братом.

Его мгновенно охватило глубокое беспамятство, настолько похожее на смерть, что сами Ушедшие, вернись они назад в Кэртиану, посчитали бы последнего Ракана бездыханным телом, которое невозможно вернуть к жизни.


	9. Эпилог

_1 день Зимних Скал, 400 год Круга Скал. Гальтара_

Когда Рокэ открыл глаза, над Гальтарой собирался дождь.

Воздух почти очистился от песка; в бесцветно-сером зимнем небе клубились низкие облака, скрывшие солнце за густой пеленой. Кое-где на окраинах города ещё догорал огонь: его языки иной раз взметались высоко в небо, но быстро опадали в гальтарские пепел и пыль.

Рокэ повернул голову, чтобы взглянуть на Ричарда.

Юноша лежал рядом, у самого плеча, и его закрытые прежде глаза были широко распахнуты. Рокэ почудилось, что он видит в них осмысленное выражение.

Он приподнялся на локте, настороженный, как хищник, внимательно изучая знакомые черты.

Губы Ричарда шевельнулись, будто он попытался произнести какое-то слово, но не сумел. Это движение, впрочем, казалось таким слабым и мимолётным, что Рокэ мог приписать его собственному разыгравшемуся воображению.

Ричард моргнул.

Потрясённый, Рокэ рывком сел рядом и торопливо отбросил лоскуты одежды, закрывающие смертельную рану. Запёкшаяся кровь мешала видеть, но чуткие пальцы ученика морисских лекарей не нуждались в помощи зрения.

Повреждённые рёбра срослись, а рваная рана затянулась и даже слегка зарубцевалась. Конечно, она была ещё слишком свежа, и из-за большой кровопотери Ричард казался слабым, как новорождённый щенок, но при должном уходе его жизни ничто не угрожало.

— Эр-р-р… Р-р-рокэ… — просипел Дик почти без голоса. Его губы потрескались от сухости.

Рокэ стремительно наклонился к нему и обнял – крепко и осторожно, уткнувшись лбом в холодный мальчишеский висок. Волосы Ричарда терпко пахли песком и пылью, остро – потом и запёкшейся кровью, и тонко, едва ощутимо – свежестью северной хвои и можжевельника.

Леворукий сжалился над потомком Эридани! Он вернул Дикона к жизни, как вернул к ней когда-то самого Рокэ после дуэли на Винной улице.

— Эр-р-р… Р-р-рокэ… — прохрипел Ричард с усилием.

Рокэ разжал объятия и отстранился от Дика, жадно рассматривая его с головы до ног. Без всякого сомнения, Повелитель Скал был окончательно и бесповоротно жив.

— Прощение?.. — одними губами спросил Ричард.

— Я прощён, юноша, — ответил Рокэ, мгновенно поняв вопрос. Голос его прозвучал столь же хрипло: ему показалось, что в горло ему в единый миг набился весь песок Гальтары. — И даже гораздо больше. Вы добились чего желали. Вы вообще тверды и незыблемы. Упрямый надорский вепрь!.. Сегодня я окончательно убедился: вы – моё персональное… благословение.

Он хотел засмеяться, но вместо этого коротко закашлялся.

Ричард слегка приподнял голову, с удивлением осматривая себя. Рокэ пришёл ему на помощь и поддержал за плечи. Увидев замотанную лоскутом правую ладонь, Дик с вопросительным видом протянул её Алве.

— Это ваш камень, юноша, — пояснил Рокэ, разворачивая тряпку, которой привязал камень к руке. — Я подумал, вы не захотите его лишиться.

Ричард уставился на карас с таким ошеломлённым видом, словно меньше всего на свете ожидал его увидеть.

— Это же ваш камень, помните? — повторил Рокэ, желая освежить его память. — Тот самый, который выпал из меча Раканов и который я разрешил вам оставить себе.

— Я… — едва слышно пролепетал Ричард, — я продал… Продал его. Катал… леймене. За огонь. Этерны.

Рокэ подумал, что Дикон бредит.

— Не понимаю, о чём вы говорите, Ричард, — сказал он, покачав головой. — Этот камень был у вас в руке, когда я подошёл помочь вам.

Ричард попытался задрать руку повыше, чтобы лучше рассмотреть карас. Рокэ помог ему в этом. Одновременно он подобрал меч Раканов и поднёс его рукоятку к самым глазам юноши.

— Смотрите: вот отверстие, откуда выпал камень, — пояснил он, указывая на дыру в оправе. — Помните?

Дик переводил потрясённый взгляд с караса на меч.

— Значит… он не взял его!.. — выдохнул он ошеломлённо. — Он… отказался!

— Кто? — спросил Рокэ, удивлённый.

— Эр Ринальди, — ответил Дик одними губами. — Одинокий. Страж Этерны.

Рокэ задумался, пытаясь связать воедино камень, Оставленную и Леворукого.

— Вы продали свой карас моей прабабке? — негромко осведомился он. — За прощение Ринальди? А он вернул его вам?

Ричард кивнул.

— Она хотела повелительство, — шепнул он. — Взамен на огонь Этерны. Но эр Ринальди… Он вернул карас мне.

Рокэ поднял голову вверх – туда, где за завесой дождевых облаков скрывалось звёздное небо. Ему вспомнился виденный им ослепительный лиловый огонь, горевший как тысячи солнц, и рать одиноких воинов, которые приветствовали пламя ликующими криками. Золотоволосый зеленоглазый человек был среди них.

— Ринальди Ракан поступил правильно, юноша, — мягко сказал Рокэ, чувствуя, как оглушившее его благословение наполняется жизнью и спокойной радостью. — Повелителем Скал можете быть только вы и никто другой. А у Ринальди, Страж он, Одинокий или Леворукий, наверняка есть множество своих дел в Ожерелье. Каждый из нас должен заниматься тем, для чего предназначен. Ваше место здесь.

Ричард задумался, кивнул и сделал усилие, чтобы приподняться, хватаясь за рукоятку меча. Рокэ не позволил ему этого: он сам подхватил юношу за плечи и посадил, крепко прижимая к себе.

— Меч! — выдохнул Ричард.

Рокэ подал Дику оружие рукояткой вперёд. Неловкими, слабыми пальцами тот попытался вставить камень обратно в отверстие, из которого он выпал когда-то. Рокэ осторожно положил свою руку поверх руки юноши и аккуратно направил его движения. Он так крепко сжал ослабевшую оправу, что она сошлась вокруг караса надёжно, как никогда.

Едва камень встал на прежнее место, как в его холодной коричневой глубине зажглись тёплые солнечные блики, хотя солнце было плотно скрыто за завесой туч.

Карас ожил.

От вида его золотого блеска Ричард словно бы взбодрился и окреп.

— Эр Рокэ… — шепнул он Алве. — Вы написали Левию… что я больше не ваш оруженосец. Но если… Если я снова попрошусь на службу… Вы примете меня?..

Рокэ не стал говорить, что давнее письмо к Левию было отправлено им в порыве раздражения. Теперь это уже не имело значения. Вместо объяснений, похожих на оправдания, он ответил просто:

— Да.

Ричард улыбнулся, но уже через минуту нахмурился и бросил на Рокэ жалобный взгляд.

— Я не помню клятвы, — признался он еле слышным покаянным шёпотом. — Помню только про честь и про бой.

— Клятв не нужно, — ответил Рокэ искренне. — Я принимаю вашу службу, герцог Окделл.

Пошёл дождь.

Зимний ливень, холодный и чистый, зашумел над Гальтарой, гася последние очаги магического пожара и наполняя воздух влажной свежестью. Казалось, он смывает с усталого мира пот и грязь, даруя обновление и возрождение.

Ричард, запрокинув голову на плечо Рокэ, ловил потрескавшимися губами прозрачную воду. Рокэ тоже ощутил чудовищную жажду. Он подставил под ливень ладони и набирал пригоршню за пригоршней, давая напиться попеременно то Ричарду, то себе. Затем закутал юношу во все тряпки, какие только нашлись под рукой, и крепко обнял, чтобы уберечь от холода.

— А Робер?.. — шёпотом спросил Дик — С ним всё в порядке?

С Эпинэ, несомненно, всё было в порядке: смерть Повелителя Молний Рокэ почувствовал бы сразу. Он мысленно потянулся к своему вассалу и уже в следующую минуту получил ответ: Робер хлопотал о Суавесе и лошадях, которые едва не погибли во время урагана, пожара и землетрясения.

— Он скоро найдёт нас, — сообщил Рокэ. — Я позвал его на Холм.

Ричард удовлетворённо кивнул и что-то невнятно пробурчал. Тут же выяснилось, однако, что бурчал не он, а его желудок. Рокэ вопросительно приподнял одну бровь, внутренне забавляясь, и Повелитель Скал мгновенно сконфузился.

— Мне хочется есть, — объяснил он смущённо, но тут же добавил, слабо улыбнувшись: — А в клятве не говорится: «обед моего эра – мой обед»?

— Да вы наглец, юноша! — делано возмутился Рокэ. — Нет у меня никакого обеда. Впрочем, когда кончится дождь, я поищу для вас какие-нибудь птичьи яйца. Давненько я не разорял гнёзд!

Ричард уткнулся носом ему в плечо.

— Внизу, под камнями, — доверчиво сообщил он, — есть черепаха. Я её чувствую: она прячется там, где сухо.

Рокэ негромко засмеялся, теснее прижимая к себе своего новообретённого оруженосца.

— Будет вам черепаха, — пообещал он. — Хотя я верю в таланты моего домоправителя. Подождите рея Суавеса, юноша, и может быть, нам перепадёт что-нибудь поприличнее, чем ваша неосторожная тортилла.

Рокэ не знал, цел ли Хуан и в состоянии он позаботиться хотя бы о самом себе. Но он чувствовал всем существом: всё прежнее прошло. Они миновали самый страшный рубеж, и смерть ещё долго не коснётся их.

Этот Излом будет длиться ещё десять лет, но они справятся со всеми его тяготами. Впереди их ждала целая жизнь – новый Круг, который начинался сегодня.


End file.
